


Shepard and the Futanari

by ordinarywriter29



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Double Penetration, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Gangbang, Group Sex, Harems, Multi, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 305,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarywriter29/pseuds/ordinarywriter29
Summary: From the moment Liara confessed her secret, the life of Commander Shepard was forever changed. The galaxy saved, he would disappear with his lovers and enjoy a life of almost non-stop sex going forward.This story is nothing but unadulterated smut. Good fun to write.Update: Monday
Relationships: Falere/Male Shepard (Mass Effect), Male Shepard/Aria T'Loak, Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Male Shepard/Original Asari Character(s), Male Shepard/Shiala (Mass Effect), Male Shepard/Tevos, Samara/Male Shepard (Mass Effect)
Comments: 127
Kudos: 41





	1. Liara's Secret

I thought Liara had been rather cute since the first day we’d met. There was an innocence to her that could be endearing, though also somewhat frustrating, as I thought I’d made my attraction rather clear, but she either didn’t realise, or wasn’t interested in me that way. She was certainly interested in the contact I’d had with the beacon, and she was full of information about the protheans, but whenever it came to flirting, my attempts fell flat.

It was rather frustrating, so as I spent plenty of time on the Citadel in between missions, I had no problem going to see the Consort. She’d offered to see me once, and after helping her out in a private matter, she offered herself to me. Though I didn’t normally take sex as payment, after she’d dropped her dress to show me her body, the only word I had to say was, ‘Yes’.

I’d been back to the Consort more than once. I didn’t see her all the time, as after that first time, I did have to pay, and she was usually busy. But she had other asari and human girls working for her, and many knew who I was, and were eager to sleep with Commander Shepard. Sometimes I’d have an asari. Other times a human. Sometimes I’d have one of each, or maybe two asari, or two humans. I became a regular face there.

Maybe Liara knew all about that which is why she was hesitant, if not ignoring my advances, but if she’d shown an interest, I wouldn’t have done any of it!

That’s not to say we didn’t talk all the time, and we spent a lot of time together on the Citadel when I wasn’t getting my dick wet. As for missions, being a powerful biotic, I took her all the time, as I was a soldier, Garrus a sniper, Tali an engineer and Wrex a wrecking ball.

Two people tried to give me advice on how to approach Liara. Garrus was hilarious, as he clearly knew less about women than myself, while Alenko knew what he was talking about, and while I took his advice, still nothing seemed to work. I didn’t give up. Commander Shepard didn’t give up and never surrendered, but I was left with the thinking that Liara wanted friendship and nothing more.

When things came to a head with the Council, and they tried to shut me out of the fight, life certainly did get exciting as Captain Anderson facilitated our escape on the _Normandy_. Everyone who served aboard the ship came along, knowing we might face charges upon our return, but finding Saren and ending the Reaper invasion before it began was more important than anything else.

The ship was full of nervous tension as we made our way to Ilos. In addition to the tension was an element of excitement. Chakwas loved the idea of us throwing off the shackles and just going for it. Considering I was a Spectre, the only people I answered to was the Council anyway, and I reckoned that once I caught Saren, all would be forgiven. Just as long as I did catch the turian…

Dinner that night was quite lively, all the chatter about what the Alliance and Council might do to us upon our return, or what we would find on Ilos, and what would happen when we did finally catch up with Saren. I was already of the opinion that the chances of taking him in were slim. We would have to hunt him down and put a few bullets in him. I’d put one into his head personally just for pissing me off.

Some of us enjoyed a last drink before turning in for the evening. Alenko and I were the last to depart, and I headed back to my room, ready to do a bit more paperwork, a term still used despite everything being on datapads, before heading to bed. Engrossed as I was reading reports I’d been sent about Ilos, I nearly missed the knock on the door.

Wondering who it was, I opened it to see Liara standing there, already looking a little embarrassed. “Liara?”

“Can I have a few minutes of your time, Shepard?”

I stepped aside and gesture. “Sure. Come on in. Get you a drink?”

“No, not right now,” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

I grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, leaning forward slightly. “Something on your mind, Liara? Worried about Ilos?”

The smile was immediate. “Oh no, nothing like that. It’s something more… personal.” I remained silent, waiting for her to continue. “I’ve been aware of your interest in me for quite some time, Shepard. And I’m sorry for never giving an indication that I did return your interest. But…” She trailed off with a sigh.

I reached forward and grabbed her hand. “You’re here now, Liara. So you’re interested? That’s good to know.”

The smile remained, but there was a sadness that confused me. “There is something about me that you don’t know.”

Chuckling lightly, I had to admit, “I think you’ve told me everything I need to know, Liara. And anything you haven’t told me I’ve figured out along the way. That’s why I’ve been interested since day one.”

“There’s one thing on this ship that no-one would know about me, Shepard. One major thing that… I’ve been scared of how you would react.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Why don’t I just show you and you’ll understand.”

“Okay.”

She stood up, gesturing for me to sit back. Her hands went to the zip of her white suit, and I couldn’t help grin as she started to lower it, as I’d had many thoughts of the same thing happening. She met my eyes and smiled upon noticing my reaction, the zip finally ending and she opened the jacket to show a rather nice black bra and a delightful body. “Wow,” I murmured.

Reaching behind, she unclasped and let the bra drop down too, letting her breasts free. She was around a C-cup if I was a good judge. I’d been with enough women and asari to judge well. Considering she was young, for an asari, her upper body was fantastic. If she was putting on this show for my benefit, and for what might come later, it was working, as I needed to shuffle.

Bending down, she undid the zips of her boots and kicked those off, standing barefoot in front of me, leaning forward as she ran her hands up my thighs, her face eventually sitting just in front of mine. “Do you like it so far?”

I answered that by kissing her. She must have put something on her lips as she tasted of strawberry. She had admitted to being a virgin long ago, but she sure knew how to kiss, and I knew the longer we kissed, the more I’d want her. She eventually broke away, running a hand down my chest and resting it over my crotch, the smile broadening for a moment. “Well, that’s the reaction I hoped for.”

“I’m still wondering…”

Stepping back again, se undid the buttons of her trousers before she turned around and bent over, lowering her trousers while exposing her arse. She was wearing the same coloured underwear as her bra, though I was now convinced she’d put on some underwear for just this occasion. I couldn’t help reach forward and have a feel of one of her cheeks. She giggled as I gave it a gentle slap. Standing straight, she asked, “Ready?”

“Definitely.”

She turned around and I immediately understood what she was so worried about. But I’m sure she didn’t expect me to start laughing. “That’s what you’re worried about?” I asked, gesturing at the tent in her underwear.

“But… I thought you’d be horrified, Shepard.”

I stood up and stepped towards her. “Liara, you’re not the only asari with one. Plenty of human men have been with asari with similar gifts. Did you think I didn’t know about it?”

She started to blush. “Well, I guess not… But I thought you might freak out…”

“Liara, I like you because of who you are, not what’s between your legs.” To prove my point, I gently caressed her hard cock, causing her to suck a breath in. “Trust me, if you want, we can have a lot of fun tonight.”

“I’ve been such a fool…”

“No, I can understand the hesitation. Not all human men want an asari with a cock between her legs. But there are some of us who really don’t mind.”

She paused before asking, “So… You’ve experienced this before?”

“Of course.”

The sigh was definitely one of relief and I certainly made her feel better when I hooked my thumbs in the band of her panties, and lowered them, her cock springing free. Looking at it from eye level, she had definitely been gifted. Probably as large as mine, to be honest. She gasped as I grabbed her cock and lifted it, seeing a pair of balls underneath, then lifting her balls, her pussy was there too. That was the only thing I didn’t particularly understand, the fact they had both sex organs.

Standing up, I kept my hand on her cock, gently stroking it as I watched her face. “I’m so used to just looking after myself. I’ve masturbated so often thinking about you, Shepard.”

“Ditto,” I admitted freely, “Though I only occasionally thought you had a cock.”

“Can I see you?”

I wasted no time stripping and throwing my clothes into a pile by the wall. By the look on her face, she definitely liked what she saw, running her hand up my arms to my shoulders, then down my chest towards my groin. I couldn’t help smile when one of her hands wrapped around my cock. “So big, Shepard,” she whispered.

“It’s above average, for a human,” I replied as I wrapped a hand around her cock again, “Would I surprise you if I said I wouldn’t mind blowing you?”

She was shocked but smiled at the same time, though still asked, “You’re serious?”

“Oh, definitely. As I said, I thought about it from time to time. And now that fantasy has become reality, I’m not going to waste the opportunity.”

She kissed me hard for that as I walked her backwards towards the bed, eventually sitting her down as I kissed down her neck towards her breasts. She loved the attention I gave those, feeling her hands run through my short hair, having already forgotten about playing with me, though I still stroked her. After giving her breasts, and in particular her dark blue nipples, a lot of kisses, sucks and the occasional bite, I moved down her stomach until I was sat on my knees, looking at her stiff cock. It was at least six to seven inches and quite thick. Liara lifted herself up onto her forearms to watch.

I teased her to begin with, lifting her up slightly and tickling her arsehole. That made her squeal. “Naughty, Shepard. But play your cards right…” I tickled her there for a while before moving onto her pussy. That made her squirm even more, though it was merely an appetiser for what we both really wanted. She gasped as I ran my tongue along the shaft, unsurprised to see a blob of pre-cum appear.

“You’re going to make me cum really fast,” she moaned.

“Will staying hard be a problem?”

“By the goddess, no. Not tonight.”

I teased the head of her cock, maintaining eye contact with her. She continually closed her eyes, her breathing already ragged. I figured I’d blow her for a couple of minutes at most before she blew. I didn’t mind, as this was just the start. She wasn’t the first asari I’d blown, and might not be the last, so I had experience in such asari cock, so probably surprised her when I managed to take quite a good bit of her length rather quickly.

She was gently thrusting into my mouth before long, her hands still running through my hair, as I ran my hands up and down her body before using one to gentle fondle her balls and tease her pussy at the same time. As I said, still didn’t really understand, but it was a lot of fun to do.

It was all too much for Liara, as she was soon crying out, her thrusting a little harder, more and more of her cock in my mouth. I let her take control, just providing a tight, wet, warm hole for her cock, knowing she’d probably been aching for this sort of relief for months. When she cried out that she was about to cum, I held onto her to make sure she only finished in one place. The feeling of that first shot of hot cum in my mouth made my own cock throb, hearing her moan more as she fired at least a half dozen times before she relaxed back onto the bed.

I have no idea what human cum tastes like, as I’ve never been with a man, but asari cum is quite tasty, rather sweet, to be honest. One of the reasons why I didn’t mind doing it at all. As she relaxed, I helped clean her cock, watching as it only partially deflated, before I stood up and looked down at her. She noticed me looking and blushed. “What?”

“If only I had a camera, because I like what I see a lot.”

She blushed even more. “You really like it, don’t you?”

I got on the bed, surprising her by straddling her body. Leaning down, I whispered, “I want to fuck you, but I’ll admit that, if you want to, you won’t be the first asari to fuck me.”

“I’ve thought about doing that so much,” she whispered, “But I never dreamed… I want to return the favour, Shepard.”

I wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to see Liara blow me, though I wanted it differently, standing up and bringing her with me. I kissed her again before I hugged her, feeling her hands run up and down my back, as I enjoyed her soft skin on my fingertips. I’d wanted her for so long that I thought I had to pinch myself, wondering if I was dreaming. I kissed her again, and the look in her eyes suggested a lot of feelings were bubbling underneath.

But she also understood why I stood up, as she enjoyed kissing down my body before settling down on her knees. She stroked my cock for a while before using her tongue, and she freely admitted to needing a little instruction, some confidence, as she’d never done it before. Watching was one thing, and she admitted to watching a lot of blowjob videos to learn, but putting it into practice was another.

I’ll put it this way. Whatever Liara didn’t have in experience, she more than made up for in enthusiasm. Yes, she gagged more than once, and her teeth did slightly graze me from time to time but soon enough, her head was bobbing up and down and it was far too much for me to handle for too long. Pulling my cock from her mouth, she asked, “Where?”

“Do you mind if I finish on your face?”

She laughed. “Not at all, Shepard.”

I cupped her cheek as I stroked myself, warning her to close her eyes before I finished, groaning loudly as I left my own half dozen thick white ropes of cum. Ensuring none got in her eyes, she opened them and laughed, stating it felt rather warm as she used a finger to clean her face, giving it a taste. “Mmmm. I could get used to that, Shepard. Maybe we can blow each other at the same time next time?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Oh, there’ll be a next time, will there?”

“Oh yes. Once all this is over, I’m thinking a hotel, or perhaps a resort, just somewhere, anywhere, where the two of us can… Well, use your imagination.”

She cleaned her face as much as she could before I grabbed a towel and removed the rest. Having both just had rather enjoyable orgasms, we needed at least a few minutes to recover, grabbing us a bottle of water each from the fridge I kept. Lying back on my bed, she cuddled into me and I already knew this was it. She was mine, as much as I was hers, for as long as she wanted.

Eventually making out again, we both got hard quite quickly. Liara pushed me onto my back and straddled me, watching as she stroked her cock. I knew I watched, mesmerised by it. “You love the fact I’m futanari, don’t you?”

“God yes.”

“There are no futanari humans?”

“Not exactly. It’s… different. A long story.”

She rubbed herself along my length before asking, “Your choice, Shepard. Do you want my pussy or my arse?” I couldn’t help raise my eyebrows in surprise. “Trust me, I’m going to cum either way, but which would you prefer?”

“I’ll be honest, with women, I prefer pussy. So with you, I’ll do the same. Though if your arse is on offer later…”

“Oh, it will be.”

The gods were onto something when they created the asari because they had some of the tightest pussies in the galaxy. Liara, though, was something else. Remembering she was a virgin, I suggested she take it slow, though she assured me she didn’t have the same problems human women might have enjoying (or not) their first time.

Watching my cock slowly disappear inside her was almost enough for me to blow my load immediately, and I noticed her cock throb as I entered her. I wanted to touch her, but she asked me not too just yet, otherwise she would blow straight away. So I let her control the pace. We had all night, though, so even if we both finished quickly, it wouldn’t matter.

Once our groins finally touched, she bent forward to kiss me again, and I couldn’t help chuckle as I felt her hard cock pressed between our bodies. “I want to cum already, Shepard,” she admitted quietly, “So I’m just going to ride you slowly for a while. Once I want to cum, I’ll let you know so you can stroke me to climax.”

She rode me slowly to start with, no doubt getting used to having something so thick in her cunt. I had noticed she didn’t normally curse so assured her that, when we were alone together, filthy language was part and parcel. I made her blush when I told her how tight her pussy felt, that I hoped to fuck her arse later, and that I would like to taste her cunt at a later time too. It made her blush, before she blurted that she wanted me on all fours so she could fuck me senseless.

“Oh really?”

“I’ve seen some movies on the extranet, futanari with a male. You’re not alone in your desires, Shepard.”

She was soon picking up the pace, sitting back, watching her rock hard cock slap against her belly, crying out louder about how good my cock felt inside her. Then she asked me to stroke her, and I asked she lean forward, so when she climaxed, it would finish on me. She did so, and it took all of a dozen strokes before she shuddered and fired. The first shot smacked me in the face, as did the second one, causing her to giggle as she moaned, feeling more of her cum land on my chest. She continued to ride me as she leaned forward more, feeling her tongue lick my face before she kissed me, sharing the cum. “I taste good, Shepard.”

“You definitely do, Liara. I might wake you up with a blowjob more often than not.”

“Promises, promises.”

I needed to finish too, so she was quite happy to get off and lie back, spreading her legs and beckoning me forward. Sliding inside her again, I groaned loudly before I pounded her, knowing I wouldn’t last too long. Feeling her feet placed on my lower back, she dragged my head down to kiss me again before whispering that she wanted to feel me cum inside her. That was the only place I was going to finish, burying myself again and again before I cried out something and felt a powerful orgasm practically overcome me. It was only quick thinking that prevented me squashing her, resting on a forearm as I felt her hands run up and down my rather sweaty back.

“I think you enjoyed that,” she said quietly.

“Keep this up and we’re going to get feelings.”

“Who says I already haven’t?” I know my face was no doubt priceless. “Oh please, Shepard, though I may have feigned disinterest, I thought you were handsome the moment I met you. Ever since then, my opinion has only gone up. The fact you’re now with me considering what I am? I know I’m a very lucky asari.”

We sat back again, drinking some more water, as Liara was learning that sex was hot, sweaty work, and a lot of climaxes was draining. While we recovered, we talked about what might happen on Ilos, and the hopes of what will happen regarding Saren. I was confident we would win, and my confidence certainly rubbed off on everyone else. I admitted that I have private doubts, but in front of the team, I could exude nothing but total belief in victory.

“Can I ask an honest question, Shepard?”

“Sure.”

“When Ashley was… I mean… Did you ever think…”

“Did I ever look at her as a possible romantic companion?” She nodded. “No. Couple of reasons. One, this is still technically an Alliance vessel, and I’m still technically an Alliance soldier, and there are still rules, however stupid they are, regarding fraternisation. And, two, I wanted you.”

“But she was…” She sighed, before saying, “She was interested.”

“I know. I wasn’t blind, but I was never anything more than friendly. Would have I ever considered it? Well, if you were not on the ship, then I may have considered it. But that would then have a ripple effect on some choices. If I was intimate with her, would I have still left her behind on Virmire?”

“Possibly not.”

“Granted, every decision I made prior to that might have been different. But… Unfortunately, none of it matters now. But, to answer your original question, no, I never even gave it a thought. She was a brave soldier, and if she’d survived, I’d have made sure she was promoted to a position worthy of her abilities. Now we fight in her memory.”

She remained silent for a while. “Well, that’s put a dampner…”

“No it hasn’t. It was obviously a question on your mind.” I kissed her before adding, “But my thoughts have always been about you.”

“Even when…”

“I knew you would know about that. Yes, even then. I would look for asari similar to you.”

She buried her head into my chest. “Such a fool.”

“You’re here now, that’s what matters.”

She kissed me again, this time the kisses a little softer, tenderer, with more feeling, now that things were more in the open. Despite the fact we’d both climaxed a number of times, I felt myself harden again, Liara poking me with her cock too, both of us chuckling at the fact. We kept making out though our hands would occasionally wander, and Liara still gasped when I gave her a gentle stroke, still not used to someone else touching her.

There was a lot of teasing, as I doubt either of us would cum quickly, until she eventually broke the kiss and whispered into my ear, “I want to fuck you, Shepard.”

“Music to my ear,” I whispered back.

Reaching across to my bedside table, I grabbed a bottle of lube and she was intrigued as to what was in the draw. I pulled out a couple of the toys I had, which surprised her. “After my first time with a futanari, I discovered a real liking for it. So when I’m alone, I’ll occasionally use something.”

Being inexperienced, I helped get myself ready first, showing her what needed to be done, though I suggested that, in the future, if the idea didn’t horrify her, she could lick my arse. She said she’d definitely like to try that another time. I then grabbed the bottle of lube and lubed her up too, her cock glistening in the low light as I turned around and bent over.

I felt her lean over me, running her hands down my back towards my arse, the head of her cock pressing against my tight hole. She probed me with a finger, giggling away as she inserted a couple, gently thrusting them in and out. I let her have some fun, as she was clearly enjoying it, before I felt her rub her cock against my hole.

“Just slide it in slow,” I suggested, “I’ll adapt quickly, don’t worry.”

“Had a few cocks, Shepard?”

I glanced back with a smirk. “Quite a few, to be honest.”

I kept watching as Liara concentrated, placing her cock at my hole and gently pressing forward. I was used to it by now so I didn’t move forward too much, Liara holding my hip to also keep me in place. Once the head of her thick cock was inside me, the rest was rather easy, though she took her time, gently moving back and forth, allowing me to get used to her. Once she had her entire cock in my arse, she leaned forward and kissed me. “I’m now buried in you, Shepard. Do you like it?”

“Oh, I love it already, Liara. We’re doing this again for sure. Now, there’s one thing I want you to do.”

“Yes?”

“Fuck me. Trust me, I can handle it. But stay like how you are. I like feeling hot breath on my neck.”

Liara shuffled to get comfy, then she did as I asked. She pumped me slowly to begin with, but once she got a good pace on, I felt and heard her breathing in my ear, while her thrusts caused me to grunt and groan at times. “Keep fucking me,” I moaned.

“You have a tight arse, Shepard,” she replied, “It feels so good.”

She started to fuck me even faster, and by god, I felt rock hard. I moved a hand to stroke myself, unsurprised to feel cum already dripping from my cock, so I just held my cock, ready to aim when I did cum. Liara started to really pump into me, and I knew she was probably getting close. “Whenever you need to, just cum in me. I love the feeling.”

“So do I, Shepard,” she groaned.

I felt her move, glancing back as her hands moved to my hips and she absolutely started to fuck me. It started to hurt, but only in a good way, and I could feel her cock throb as she thrust in, know she was close. She buried herself again, then again, then a final time, before I finally felt her cum inside me. She cried out quite loudly as she did, burying herself as she leaned forward again, relaxing her body against mine.

I managed to sit us back, her cock still inside me, as I started to stroke myself. Liara, knowing what I was doing, reached around and started to stroke me instead, leaning back so I could do the same, and I started to gently ride her still rather hard cock. It was too hard for her to still stroke me, so I took over.

“Are you going to cum, Shepard?” she asked.

“God yes.”

“Is it because of my hard cock in your arse?”

“Definitely.”

“Do you love my futanari cock in your arse?”

“Love it? I’m already addicted, Liara. I’m going to want it all the time.”

“Do you want me to fuck you again?”

“Every night if you want.”

“Do you want to be my bitch?”

That made me glance back at her in surprise for a moment. “God yes! I’ll happily get on all fours for you every time.”

“Then cum for me, Shepard.”

I rode her cock hard and fast for about another thirty seconds before I erupted all over my chest. It was one hell of an orgasm, and once I was spent, I could only roll off Liara onto the bed. I felt empty as her cock fell out, feeling cum dribble out at the same time. Liara leaned over and I felt her tongue run up my chest before she kissed me, again swapping cum, this time my own. She did that a few times until my chest was clear. Resting her head on my chest, she whispered, “You have a nice arse, Shepard. I’m going to look forward to fucking you constantly.”

“And that thought is returned.”

We were both utterly spent by now, so we headed into my private bathroom for a shower. Despite the tiredness, there was still a lot of kissing and fondling, and I had to get on my knees again to blow her. What can I say, I’d wanted her badly since meeting her, and now it was my chance to prove it. She didn’t cum again, but she appreciated the fact I wanted to keep pleasing her.

Getting into bed, she happily cuddled into my side, and it was no surprise when she admitted that she already had strong feelings for me, and I was happy to admit the same. We didn’t talk too much about the future, but we knew that we wanted to be together. If we survived, as it was still an if, then we’d do anything to make sure it happened.

The next morning, we behaved ourselves, though it was amusing that we both woke up with very hard cocks, mine poking into Liara’s back as she spooned it me. Considering the night before, I didn’t think it would happen. We made out and fondled each other for a while, and though I wanted her to fuck me again, and she definitely knew I wanted it, we held back our desires.

After dressing, we headed out into the mess where everyone else had already gathered for breakfast. All eyes turned to us as I grabbed both of us a tray before taking a seat. I know I winced slightly as I sat down, as I was feeling a little tender.

“Good night, Shepard?” Alenko asked.

“It was.”

“And you, Liara?” he added.

“It was wonderful, Kaidan.”

“Indeed.”

“So, Shepard,” Wrex grumbled, “Is Liara futanari? Whispers already suggest… Well…”

I looked at him wide eyed. Glancing at Liara, I thought she’d be embarrassed, but I think the previous night had given her confidence. She answered for me. “Do you want to see it, Wrex?”

“No, no. Just wondering.” The krogan looked across the table. “Pay up, Vakarian. I told you she was different.”

“I don’t believe it. Never would have guessed.”

“I tuck it very well, Garrus.”

I couldn’t help burst into laughter, and it only increased when Tali asked, “What’s a futanari?”

Before anyone could answer, Joker’s voice over the intercom told us we were approaching Ilos. For once, I could definitely give my pilot a silent thanks for the interruption.


	2. Story updates

Hello,

The story in general will be uploaded as it once was. But I might add a few extra chapters between the first chapter and the original second chapter, which was the 'Citadel Gangbang', so I'm going to leave this chapter up first and spend time writing a few new chapters, uploading them when I'm satisfied they're good enough.

I'm thinking of a chapter with Shepard sowing his oats separately with Shiala, Tevos and Aria, and maybe one or two other characters I can think of. It will require a little editing of 'Citadel Gangbang', but anything after that will generally remain the same.

Now that I'm aware of how popular this story is, I'll do my best to finish it up. I wasn't really sure how to do that originally, but I'll try and think of a way for it to work.

Cheers

ordinarywriter29


	3. Shepard and the Pirate Queen *NEW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first of a few new chapters. Aria will be Aria, so don’t worry about any sort of different characterisation. There will be perhaps between three to five new chapters in all. One focusing on Aria. One focusing on Shiala. One focusing on Tevos. One focusing on Liara. And perhaps one more before I then start uploading the other chapters. ‘Citadel Gangbang’ will require editing, only the starting portion but all the sex will remain as it was.

Dying hadn’t been part of the plan. I wasn’t particularly pleased as I floated away from the remains of my ship. I knew I was going to die, but I knew my death was going to break Liara’s heart at the same time. Even as felt the oxygen start to dim, I think I died with a smile on my face, as I spent my last few seconds remembering everything we’d been up to since destroying Sovereign and his geth allies.

To say she’d spent most nights fucking me nice and hard would be an understatement. It hadn’t rather quickly, and it was something I wanted, that I ended up with Liara’s cock buried in my arse. If I was on my back, we would at least make out and I could watch her arse rise up and down quickly as she pounded me. If on my knees, I’d find my head buried in the pillows as she almost crouched over me, thick cock sliding in and out like a piston.

Every morning and every night, I found myself being fucked. Her ‘true’ personality started to shine, and I loved it. Loved every second, to be honest. And despite still being on the job, we always made time for each other. Everyone on the ship by now knew of our relationship and knew she was futanari. No-one cared, and they could see how happy I was. I might have been in charge of the ship, and led missions from the front, but I loved nothing more than Liara being in charge in the bedroom. And I was surprised at how quickly I just loved being fucked by her.

But then I died… but I didn’t. Not exactly.

I woke up around two years later. Same body but rebuilt. A few differences here and there. And it was all thanks to Cerberus. Didn’t particularly like that but I generally make the best of any situation. I learned things had changed while I was asleep, but before I could wonder what I was going to do, I was given a new job.

The new job led me to Omega as I needed to recruit allies before I thought about heading through something called the Omega Four relay. I’d head of Omega though had never visited it before. It was meant to a den of inequity. Anything went, legal or illegal. Considering who I was now working with, I guess sticking to places like Omega was a better idea.

Our arrival certainly provoked a reaction from the asari who was in charge of the space station stroke asteroid. After a quick conversation with a batarian, I wandered down the docking arm with my two companions out into what seemed like organised chaos, but my eyes were taken by the light of the nearby nightclub ‘Afterlife’.

Heading inside, as it seemed I was already recognised, my eyes immediately darted towards the rather attractive asari dancers. And thinking of asari had me thinking of Liara immediately, mouth watering slightly as I wondered if any of those gracefully gyrating against their pole if they were also futanari. Then I made myself chuckle, knowing I had grown a little obsessed before my disappearance.

“Something amusing, Commander?” Miranda asked.

“Just thinking, Miss Lawson. Just thinking. Fond memories.”

I glanced at Jacob, and his attention was also taken by the pretty dancer. He looked at me and grinned. “I can see the appeal,” he stated, gesturing towards one asari proving incredibly flexible.

“Stay here, I’ll have a chat with the so-called Pirate Queen.”

After being scanned when approaching where she was sat, I stood before her as she looked me up and down. Would I have immediately said she was attractive? She certainly didn’t have that wide-eyed innocence Liara had shown at first. This was an asari very much in charge and in command. On that basis alone, I was immediately wondering a few other things at the same time. Once happy with giving me the once over, she gestured to the lounge nearby.

She proved to have a penchant for the dramatic, but there was no doubt, after the first thirty seconds or so of conversation, that she was the undisputed ruler of Omega. I could see the respect, even fear of those who worked for her. She seemed more amused with a hint of interest at my arrival, at least.

I did have a feeling I was asking for favours when asking for information about Archangel and Mordin Solus. The former was a vigilante trying to eliminate the mercenary gangs that infested the place. Aria didn’t seem to care one way or the other as whoever Archangel was hadn’t tried to take her down. As for Mordin Solus, he was apparently trying to solve a plague that had sprung up in one of the wards.

“You’re asking for favours here, Shepard. I hope you know I always make sure I expect those favours to be returned.”

“Anything on your mind?”

The smirk amused me. “Oh, I’m sure I’ll think of something by the time you get back. Do you like the club?”

I looked around at the dancers again. “Certainly a few things to catch the eye.”

She chuckled to herself. “I always like hearing the cry of surprise when they take off their panties to reveal most of them have a cock.” I raised my eyebrows as the smirk turned into a grin. “That doesn’t surprise you, Shepard?”

Shrugging, I replied, “No, why would it?”

“So I assume you know about futanari then?”

“I do.”

She looked me up and down, but I wasn’t going to give away anything just yet. “I know plenty of men, human men, who love futanari. I have plenty of film taken in this place of even the manliest of men getting fucked hard by a diminutive asari with a massive cock.”

I burst into laughter. I couldn’t help it, simply because she had me pegged but didn’t want to suggest it just yet. “Well, I think it’s obvious that human men and women both love asari in return, Aria. Your sex drives are something else entirely.”

“It’s why we adore humans in return. Both sexes love to fuck just for fun. But there’s something about men that we really like.”

I met her eyes and I’m sure they smouldered. I was left thinking she knew exactly what I liked. Maybe she already had information on me, and more than likely, had information regarding a certain previous lover. “I could ask what that is, Aria, but if I do, I might end up remaining here longer than I intend, and I do have things to do.”

“Make sure you come back. Maybe you’d like a girl or two for some fun?”

“Not a bad idea.”

“Do you like them with big cocks, Shepard?”

I smiled as I stood up, gave her a mock salute and turned to walk away, only turned back as I was about to go around the corner. “I think I prefer it if she had a bigger cock than me, Aria.”

The grin that appeared on her face suggested she was already thinking things. The idea of being fucked by the Pirate Queen was immediately appealing in return. Heading through the bar area, Jacob was busy chatting up an asari so I thought I’d have some fun and whisper into his ear. “Just so you know, there’s a good chance she’s got a cock, Jacob.”

He glanced at me and grinned. Laughing again, I suggested we should get on with the tasks at hand. “Don’t be a stranger,” the asari stating, running a hand down his arm, “I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun together.”

The next few days were hectic. I wasn’t racing headlong into whatever Archangel had found himself wrapped up in, but we eventually learned of his location and the fact he was in quite a bit of trouble. Posing as mercenaries, we linked up with Blue Suns mercenaries, managing to infiltrate his base, where we learned that Archangel was none of than Garrus Vakarian. What followed was a nasty, brutal firefight, which ended with Garrus critically injured but the three mercenary groups practically wiped out.

As Garrus recovered from his injuries, we headed off to find Mordin Solus, fighting our way to his clinic, learning the plague was an engineered virus, and spent what felt like hours fighting of vorcha, who were little more than vermin. But we managed to prevent the spread of the plague and Mordin agreed to join our expanding team.

Once Garrus was recovered as he could be, I suggested we head to ‘Afterlife’ so we could catch up, while we also needed to make a final recruitment, a mercenary by the name of Zaeed Massani. We found him in a booth, an asari in each arm, and I couldn’t help chuckle to myself, wondering if they were nursing a fat cock each, and if Zaeed was aware or not.

After chatting with him, ensuring he was all set to join us on the _Normandy_ , I told them I would chat with Aria before we departed. I found her in what I assumed was her normal position, monitors hanging up on the wall opposite her, where she could watch everything going on in the club. She gestured for me to sit down again, dismissing her bodyguards with a flick of the wrist.

“So you’re all sorted now, Shepard?”

“Wouldn’t say it was easy but, yes, everything is sorted.”

“Do you plan on leaving immediately?”

“No. I’m figuring we could at least spend a night here. Been a busy few days.”

She gestured to the screens. “I can see everything from here, Shepard. It’s amusing what people think they can get up to when the doors are closed and locked.” Glancing up, a few of the screens only showed booths around the club. There didn’t appear to be anything untoward going on there. But then the screens would flick to other areas, including what looked like private rooms, even bedrooms. And what was going on in there was... well, it wasn’t a surprise, but Aria hadn’t been lying about the asari who performed, not what the clientele wanted.

“I’m aware of your tastes, Shepard,” Aria stated bluntly.

“How?”

“Despite where I may call home, I have plenty of contacts across the galaxy, and finding information in regards to yourself isn’t particularly difficult. Your former lover, Liara T’Soni. She’s futanari, correct?”

“She is.”

“Did she fuck you?”

I couldn’t help grin. “After that first night, I think saying constantly wouldn’t be an understatement.”

“So you love being fucked?”

“To my own surprise, I would say yes. I love it.”

Aria definitely grinned as she stood up, undid the button of her trousers, lowered the fly and sat back down, shimmying her trousers and panties down to reveal a half-erect, thick cock. Leaning forward, she picked up a bottle of lube, which I had noticed but ignored, and she spent all of thirty seconds getting her cock nice and hard. I watched, utterly mesmerised.

“I can see by that look in your eyes, Shepard, that you approve.” I licked my lips, as I only had about three thoughts running through my mind, all of them involving Aria and her cock in some way. “Come over and get on your knees.”

I did so without hesitation as she undid the zipper on her jacket, revealing a pair of perfect breasts and a toned stomach, her cock resting against it as he took the jacket off and placed it next to her. “What would you like to do right now, Shepard?”

“Blow you.”

That made her chuckle. “Well, I do enjoy how eager that sounded. Swallow?”

“I’d love to. I’ve found your cum quite… delicious, to be honest. I took a load in the mouth constantly from Liara… when she wasn’t leaving it in my arse.”

“Time for you to prove it then. And considering you owe me a couple of favours…”

“Aria, I’d suck your cock just because you want it.”

That made her chuckle a little more. “Think I’m going to call you my little cockslut.”

I leaned forward and ran my tongue up her thick shaft, earning a gasp as fingers immediately ran around the back of my head. Grabbing the base of her cock to hold it up, I ran my tongue up and down her lubed shaft, tasting a hint of fruit, as I teased her, including the thick head, which I imagined sliding in my arse at a later time.

Sliding some of her length inside my mouth made her moan slightly. No-one would hear a thing considering the music was pumping, and I knew we would not be interrupted. My head was soon bobbing up and down as I ran my hands up towards her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Fucking hell, Shepard,” she hissed, “You’re pretty good.”

Removing my mouth, I ran my tongue up and down her shaft a few times. “I loved going down on Liara. Loved feeling her cock throb as she came in my mouth.”

She laughed… then forced her cock back into my mouth. Bobbing up and down faster, I knew enough from body language to know she was rather turned on. I enjoyed the feeling of her fat cock in my mouth, and I was already hoping she would give me a thick, tasty load to swallow down. I was amused that I was blowing her while dressed, but I figured I was going to end up naked myself shortly. Her intentions with what she wanted with me were clear.

“Fuck yes,” she cried quietly, feeling her hips start to buck, “Thought about my cock in your mouth the moment you walked in. Knew you’d want my fat cock eventually.”

I just mumbling my agreement around her cock, completely focused on making her orgasm. I knew she was getting close when she released another loud groan, looking up to see her eyes gazing at me with nothing but desire, and I knew what she desired after this. The first shot hit the back of my throat, swallowing that down eagerly, as she pushed my head down on her cock again, feeling each shot afterwards practically flow straight down my throat. “Fuck yes, you bitch!” she cried, practically fucking my mouth in her desire to empty her balls.

When I felt her cock stop throbbing, I knew she was done, eventually removing my mouth, spit and cum dribbling from my mouth and covering her cock. “Clean it!” she ordered, so my tongue was soon licking up and down her shaft. Once it was clean, I sat back on my knees as she sucked in a few deep breaths.

“You approve, Aria?”

“Strip. Now.” I’ll admit, I did so rather eagerly. Her eyes actually lit up once I stood in front of her naked. I was obviously rock hard. “On your knees,” she ordered, and I happily got back down between her legs. “Well, you are compliant,” she added, “I think it’s because you want nothing more than my cock buried in your arse.”

“God yes,” I whispered.

“Like this with Liara?”

“After about a week, I was rarely fucking her,” I replied with a grin, “I obviously worried about the connotations of being fucked, but considering your cock is attached to an attractive female body, and the fact you’re an asari, it helped me get over any lingering thoughts.”

She leaned forward and grabbed my chin. “I’ve thought about fucking you since you walked in that first time, Shepard. Get on your hands and knees.”

I did so willingly as Aria slid off the lounge and got behind me, feeling her run her cock up and down my crack. When I felt the application of lube, I had a feeling this was going to be nothing but a hard, fast fuck… and that didn’t bother me one little bit. Long as she fucked me again, I’d be a happy man.

Feeling her slide a couple of fingers inside me had me release an involuntary moan as I felt her crouch and lean forward. “Tight little arse, Shepard,” she breathed, feeling her hot breath in my ear and along my neck, sending a shiver down my spine, “Since you’ve returned, I’m going to think you’re a virgin back here again.”

“Haven’t been fucked since I woke up,” I moaned.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll want me all the time.” She bit my earlobe as she added, “If you feel as good as I think you will, I might have to keep you around as a pet.”

Once she had me ready, I felt her fingers disappear, glancing back to see her lubing up her cock, glistening in the light of the club. Leaning forward again, she forced my head down as she ran the head of her cock along my crack again before she pressed it against my arsehole. Feeling the head of her cock slide inside, I released another long moan. “Yeah, you love it already,” she murmured, feeling her slide a few more inches inside.

She didn’t let me adjust, either, sliding all nine inches into me. Slowly, but there was nothing but feeling her cock spread me nice and wide, eventually glancing back once I felt her entire length inside me. “Fuck yes, that’s good,” I muttered.

“Tight little arsehole, Shepard. I approve.”

“Fuck me.”

And that is exactly what Aria T’Loak did. She gave me a few hard but slow thrusts at first, groaning with each one. My hand found its way to my cock so I could stroke myself. That just made her grin as I felt a hand on each of my shoulders before she started to pump into me.

I remembered Liara fucking me and it was nothing like what I was doing with Aria. She was relentless. Almost merciless. I expected it, of course. I knew there would be nothing gentle or tender about sex with Aria. I knew it was going to be hard, fast but, fucking hell, it felt wonderful and I knew I’d be back for more soon.

I came all over the floor within a couple of minutes, which was actually a relief, as I could just focus on the feeling of her cock in my arse. Feeling her lean forward a little more, I could only imagine her body position, her breath back on my neck, as she was already giving my arse an absolute pounding. “Not many can handle this,” she murmured into my ear.

“Don’t stop!”

That made her chuckle. “I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon, Shepard. You’re getting a couple of loads, and that’s just the start. You’re sucking my cock afterwards as well.”

“Whatever you want.”

That earned another chuckle. “Yep, definitely going to make you my bitch. The great Commander Shepard the personal sex slave of Aria T’Loak, pirate queen of Omega. Imagine what the media would think?”

“Don’t fucking care right now. Don’t stop. It’s so thick…”

She seemed to go even faster after that. Despite the fact I’d cum, I was still rock hard, feeling her eventually lean back slightly, hands back on my shoulders, as she slowed the tempo of the thrusting but made sure they were even harder, earning a grunt with each slap of her groin against my arse. Then she added another element when I felt a hand removed, only for it to give my arse one almighty slap.

I… I kinda liked that too.

When she did cum the first time, I had no warning, not that I cared. All she did was keep pumping until I swear I could feel her cock throb inside me as she unloaded, Aria only slowing down once she was empty, hearing her deep breaths as I glanced back and grinned. Leaning her cock buried inside me, she leaned forward and rested for a couple of minutes before she started to pump into me once again.

“Fuck yes,” I groaned, “Love your cock already.”

I could have laughed, to be honest. Sex with Liara had been great, but here I was, only awake for under a week and already being fucked by someone else. I did wonder what Liara would think, but considering what I knew about futanari, I had an inkling she probably wouldn’t mind. Sure, she’d meld with me and know all about it anyway, so she’d probably make sure she fucked me just as hard. Still had tremendous affection for her, but as I had no idea where she was…

Now that she’d cum twice, Aria must have fucked me for a solid hour. I barely moved during that time, on my knees, resting my head on my forearms, glancing back to watch Aria changed position every so often, the angle inside me always wonderful, more than likely just for her own enjoyment. We didn’t share many words, just plenty of moaning and groaning, her hands moving from my shoulders to my hips and back again. I’m sure she would have loved to grab a handful of hair and utterly destroy me, but I kept my hair short. Perhaps a good reason to let it grow though…

“Fuck yes!” she cried again later, and I knew she was getting close again, “I’m going to cum on your face. Get ready to turn around.”

She was now utterly pounding me, but when she gave me the signal, I felt her pull out, spinning around quickly as she stood up, stroking her cock, feeling the first shot hit my face seconds later. More and more cum was soon coating my face, making sure I closed my eyes at least, before I felt her cock press at my lips, opening my mouth as she slid it inside. “Yeah, that cock’s just been in our arse, Shepard.”

Clearing cum from my face, I simply looked up and grinned as I slowly blew her before I sat back and cleared my face, fingers in my mouth to taste her cum again, before I took her cock in mouth again. She eventually had to push me back, muttering she was a little sensitive, and three loads so quickly had even left her a little tired.

Sitting back on her lounge, she patted the seat next to her, so I sat down and it would have been amusing to anyone who walked in to see us sitting side by side. Her cock was still rock hard. I remembered Liara could stay hard for hours, and she could cum so often, it made my head spin. I looked her up and down and she eventually looked at me and smirked. “Like what you see, Shepard.”

“You’re fucking fit, Aria. Gorgeous.”

I think she tried to stop it, but a genuine smile actually appeared. For all of two seconds before she scowled at me. “Arsehole. Don’t think giving compliments will…”

“Just telling you the truth, Aria.”

Focusing on the screen, I chuckled to myself as I saw I wasn’t the only one being fucked. I counted at least a dozen men being fucked, and definitely amused by a couple with more than one futanari. The sight of that was a definite turn on. Even Aria noticed that as I felt her hand grip my shaft. “Like that, do you?” she asked, as she opened her omni-tool, with all the screens soon showing the one that had taken my interest, “The idea of a gangbang like that appeal?”

“It does now. That happen often?”

“Sometimes. Only the most trusted clientele. And it’s not cheap… though it again depends on the client.”

She teased me by slowly stroking my cock as we watched the unknown man with at least half a dozen futanari. Most of the time, he was just being fucked while blowing someone else, but then it changed as he mounted one and then a second cock slid inside his arse. “Wow,” I murmured.

“Never done that?”

“No.”

“I reckon you’d love it, Shepard. Two thick cocks up your arse? You’ll be their bitch for life.”

She eventually released my cock as she flicked off the screens and sat back. A simple gesture with the eyes told me what she wanted, as I positioned myself back on the ground between her legs, head bobbing up and down as I happily sucked her cock again. “Make me cum again, then you can do all the work by riding me,” she said.

I’ll admit, I already enjoyed having her cock in my mouth, so I definitely took my time blowing her. She tried not to watch me while doing it, her eyes flicking up to the screens every so often, but there was no doubt she was enjoying what I was doing, the occasional light gasp and moan escaping her, the involuntary movements of her body. She’d whisper curses as I teased her, enjoying running my tongue up and down her shaft, and she’d practically grab my head and force her cock back in my mouth.

Sensing when she was getting close, that’s when I simply swallowed her entire length, earning a wide eyed murmur of approval, before I focused on just making her cum. She didn’t force my head down this time, her hands instead fondling her breasts as she let me maintain the tempo. When I felt her cock start to throb, I knew she was getting ready to blast, pulling back enough that the first shot landed in my mouth, the next few joining the first and I made sure I audibly swallowed it down, much to her smirk of amusement, as I kept sucking her until she suggested I should stop.

“Love the taste of my cum, don’t you?”

“As I said, I swallowed a lot of Liara’s once I realised how nice it actually tasted. The only issue is the volume. You cum loads more than me and most other men, I would assume.”

“Lube up my cock, then you can sit on it.”

Lowering myself down on her cock was quite the experience, and she was telling the truth about me doing all the work. She didn’t really touch me at all to begin with, so while I slowly started to ride her, stroking my cock at the same time, she sat back and closed her eyes, a slight grin on her face. I guess she didn’t want to admit she was enjoying it as much as I was.

Quickly bouncing up and down, she opened her eyes and started to watch me, feeling her hands eventually end up on my hips. “Fucking hell,” I whispered, “I’m going to cum again in a minute.”

“Just cum on me. It’s fine.”

“Sure?”

“You won’t be the first one to cum on me, Shepard.”

Again, it was a sense of relief when I left a load all over her chest and abdominal area, because with both hands now free, I rested them on the back of the lounge and really started to ride her fast. That caused her to grin as her hands tightened at my hips and she started to thrust up into me. Looking down into her yes, I leaned down to kiss her but she pulled back. “I don’t kiss, Shepard.”

“Ah… sorry…”

“Don’t be. Now you know.”

So I just focused on the feeling of her fat cock now thrusting up into me again. I was soon dripping with sweat. From what I remembered, asari didn’t particularly sweat, but I was feeling rather warm from all the sex. She noticed and the grin broadened. “Hard, sweaty work, is it?”

“Totally worth it though, Aria.”

“I bet.”

No idea how long I rode her for, but she eventually started to fuck me hard, so I stopped moving as I knew she was getting ready to cum again. Gripping the back of the lounge tight, I could only grunt and groan at the assault my arse was taking again, and she eventually groaned loudly herself as I felt another flood of cum inside me. Once empty again, both of us sucking in deep breaths, I settled on her lap as she relaxed back. When I made to get up, she actually gripped my hips tightly. “Not done with you yet, Shepard.”

“You want more?”

“Absolutely. You need a drink?” I nodded. “I’ll get one for you.”

She opened her omni-tool and put an order through. Once that was done, she rolled me off onto my back, spreading my legs, one hooked over the back of the lounge, the other on the floor, her cock quickly finding its way back inside me, wasting no time pounding me. Finding her above me in such a manner was pleasurable, her face a picture as she was still enjoying my tight arse.

There was a cleared throat, both of us glancing to see an asari holding tray, upon which appeared to be a few drinks. Aria gestured to the table as she didn’t stop fucking me for a moment, the asari waitress watching us out of the corner of her eye. “Like what you see?” Aria asked.

“Yes, ma’am. I do.”

“Come over here, next to Shepard.” Once she was nearby, she added, “Lift your dress and show Shepard what you’ve got.” The waitress lifted her skirt to reveal a pair of panties, lowering those to reveal her hidden cock. “Would you like him to suck our cock?”

“Goddess, yes,” the waitress whispered, “He’s Commander Shepard.”

Aria smirked. “Well, maybe next time. Tonight, he’s all mine. But he might be willing to take more cock another time. You can go now.”

Once she was gone, I just looked at Aria. “Tease.”

“Fuck yes, I’m teasing. Every girl who works for me would love to fuck Commander Shepard. But, as I said, you’re all mine tonight.”

She was soon fucking me as hard as ever, digging my fingers into her back as I shuffled my body enough to change the angle, which made her cock just feel even better. It was another great fuck, and considering it was our first time, we’d been fucking for what felt like hours already, and I knew it wouldn’t be the first time. When Aria was reaching another climax, each thrust seemed to be as hard as possible before I felt her explode inside me yet again. This one seemed to finally finish her off, as after she cried out and finished unloading inside me, she lowered herself down and rested on my chest.

When I ran my fingers up and down her back, I think she got ready to say something but eventually just went with, “I don’t do soft shit, Shepard. I fuck.”

“I realise that. But I’m guessing I’ve managed to wear you out.”

She lifted her head. “What can I say? You’re a great fuck, Shepard. Surprising but… yeah…”

She eventually pulled out, feeling cum leak out of me. She had towels nearby, leading me to believe I wasn’t the first one to find myself fucked by the pirate queen in her little area. I sat up and practically gulped one of the drinks down, Aria sipping at what looked like a cocktail, glancing at her cock every so often to see it was still quite hard. She noticed my glances. “I’ll remain hard but I’m beat, Shepard.”

“Suppose I should head back to the ship soon.”

“You leaving?”

“Yeah, got shit to do, I suppose.” I paused and took a chance. “Could always return.”

Aria remained silent for a few seconds. “Sure, wouldn’t mind fucking you again, Shepard. And I have a feeling you’ll definitely want my cock again.”

“Oh, absolutely. The only reason I’ll be returning here is to get fucked, Aria.”

She glared at me. “Goddess, you sound like a pussy. I don’t do feelings, Shepard. But if you want nothing more than hard, sweaty sex, then you can return whenever you want. I like the idea of Commander Shepard worshipping my cock.”

We drank our drinks in silence before I got up and started to dress. Aria remained sitting there naked. Once I had my boots on, I stood up as she remained seated. “I’m sure you’ll know when I’m back again.”

“Your ship won’t enter the system without me finding out, Shepard. If or when you do come back, make sure you come here first. You can suck my cock before you do anything.”

“I look forward to it, Aria.”

Walking back out into the bar, there was no sign of anyone else. The ship was quiet, checking the time to see it was rather early morning. Aria had been fucking me for at least a few hours. Chuckling to myself, I headed straight to my cabin for a shower before heading to bed.


	4. Reunion *NEW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve had to think of how it would best flow. You met Aria first in ME2, so that made sense. Shiala is met on Illium, same as Liara, so I figured I’d writer this chapter with Liara, and then the next chapter with Shiala. As for Tevos, it makes sense in my mind if I use ME3 was the basis, as Shepard working closely with Tevos regarding the war makes sense, again in my mind.

“Keep going, Aria,” I moaned, the only other sounds in the small room being of her cock slamming into my arse. Her fingers dug into my shoulders as she somehow upped the tempo even more.

I’d returned to Omega rather quickly, no more than a couple of weeks after that first visit. As soon as Aria saw me, she stood up and gestured for me to follow. Walking into what I assumed was her apartment, she led me to a nearby table, pushed me against it before I found my trousers almost ripped down to expose my arse, and after she quickly applied a little lube, she slid her nine inches inside me fast.

She’d been fucking me hard ever since. I had a feeling she had been waiting for my return.

“Fucking hell, I’m close,” she groaned, and within a few seconds, I felt the usual throb of her cock as she started to unload her cum deep inside me.

As soon as she was empty, she rested her cock inside me for a few second before pulling out, grabbing my wrist, turning me around then pushing me onto my knees, the gesture of her cock obvious. If she thought I was going to worry about it having just been in my arse, I certainly made her grin as I quickly swallowed her cock. “Slut,” she murmured, “Hope you’re not obsessing about my fat cock all the time, Shepard.”

“Only when I’m not on mission.”

That provoked a laugh, at least. “Well, can’t say I blame you.” I sucked her cock for a couple of more minutes before she pulled it away. Gesturing for me to get up, I figured I might as well just strip, doing the same as her, as I was led into her tastefully decorated apartment. It was rather unexpected, and she must have noticed my face. “In private, I can appreciate certain things.”

Taking a seat on the only lounge, I sat next to her as she flicked on the vid-screen, no surprise it was video of the club below. She keyed her omni-tool, hearing the door open a couple of minutes later, an attractive asari delivering a bottle of liquor, a bucket of ice, and two glasses. She glanced our way, a couple of times, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Like what you see?” Aria asked. The asari simply nodded. “Bet you’d love to fuck him, wouldn’t you?”

“Goddess, I think every girl downstairs would love to, ma’am.”

“And I bet he’d love to be fucked by all of you too.” Aria turned to me. “You probably think I’m teasing.”

“I know you are, Aria.”

“Part of me would love to watch you gangbanged. But, while you are here, you are mine to do whatever I want with. And most of that is going to involve you pleasing my cock.” She looked at the waitress. “You may go.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Once she was gone, Aria asked, “How long are you here for?”

“Only a few hours before we head to Illium.”

“What are you heading there for?”

“I was given information to suggests Liara has made her home there.”

That made Aria laugh. “Yet you thought you’d stop off so I could fuck you first?”

Shrugging, I admitted, “I don’t even know if I’m still with Liara. I was gone for two years, Aria. I’m fairly sure she would have moved on.”

I departed the next morning, feeling rather tired, and more than a little sore. Aria had not been gentle the previous night. I’m not sure she wanted to cause me pain, she just loved to fuck me nice and hard, for what felt like hours on end. Got to be honest, I loved it when she just pounded me. I remembered times with Liara when it had got hot and heavy when she fucked me, but Aria was another level entirely. It did make sitting down afterwards a little difficult. Not massive pain, just a slight dull ache.

Arriving in the orbit of Illium a couple of days later, I’d already informed everyone I would be heading off to see her alone, but I would head off ship with others. Standing at the airlock once the ship docked, Garrus wasn’t embarrassed when stating, “So are you imagining one of those reunions you see in the movies? Or something else?” I gave him a look he couldn’t misinterpret. “She’s going to know you’ve been with Aria, Shepard. And I know you’ve tried to keep that quiet, but everyone knows. Your face isn’t as blank as you think it is.”

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Well, let’s just see how things go, but I won’t lie about it if she asks what I’ve been up to.”

Having never been to Illium, I certainly walked around with jaw agape. Plenty of attractive asari too, and more than one took an immediate liking to me in return. I had a feeling news of my return had spread already, and while some news sources were making a big deal about my link with Cerberus, I had friends in the Alliance, and in the media, who were talking up my return.

I had the address of Liara’s office. Walking through the main doors, I was greeted by a receptionist, and she must have known who I was, as she was immediately tongue tied. When stating I was there to see Miss T’Soni, she just about managed to tell me that her office was at the end of the hall.

Walking into her office, she was in the middle of a conversation with someone. I stood back and watched, a little amused at the subtle threats being given. Considering she was now working as an information broker on Illium, I had a feeling the sweet, innocent asari I’d met on Therum was no longer. Cutting the link, she took a deep breath before she turned around.

She had changed, obviously, but when her eyes met mine, I think she only kept herself from crying by striding towards me and giving me one hell of a kiss. Feeling her body press into mine, I also felt something else poke into me a few seconds later, which made both of us chuckle. “I knew you were alive. I’ve tried contacting you but… Cerberus…”

“Excited to see me?”

The grin broadened, though she blushed slightly. “It’s been a while, Shepard. And… well, I don’t bother tucking it anymore. I find it intimidates people. Perfect for what I do nowadays.”

She kissed me again and it was probably two years gone in an instant, at least for her. Leading me over to her desk, she opened her omni-tool. “Nyxeris. Hold all my calls. I am not to be interrupted for the next couple of hours.” Before her receptionist could reply, she cut the link.

“Do you have plans, Miss T’Soni?”

I was amused when she pressed herself against me, our mouths meeting, her tongue eager to explore my mouth, feeling her fingers trail down my back to my arse, giving that a squeeze, making us both smile. Then she pulled back and there was a look in her eyes I remembered, but if anything, it was even bolder, firmer in her desire and determination.

Gently spinning me round, she pushed me over her desk, her fingers trailing down my back to the band of my trousers, quickly undoing the button and lowering the zipper, almost ripping those off and my underwear off in her haste. I glanced back to see her pull up her dress, flinging it away to reveal the black lingerie she was wearing, her cock poking out the band of her panties.

Her underwear disappeared just as quickly as she pressed her shaft against my crack, leaning down against my body, seeing her reach forward to grab a bottle, before leaning back. I felt her fingers apply lube as she applied some to her cock at the same time.

“I’ve thought about this for two years, Shepard.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No apologies necessary. You’re here now. But what I really want to do is just fuck you hard first. When I’ve cum, we’ll move to the bed.”

“What bed?”

I glanced back to see her smirk. “You’ll see later.”

I stood up long enough to remove my jacket and shirt, stepping out of my trousers and underwear, still wearing my boots, though Liara was still wearing her heels. Turning around just long enough to watch her stroke her cock, she smiled as I looked her up and down. She stepped forward, taking my cock in her free hand, as she kissed me again. “I’ll meld with you later,” she suggested.

“Um…”

She leaned back and smiled. “You’ve fucked someone else, haven’t you?”

“Er… they fucked me.”

That made her laugh. God, what a sound it was. “Should have figured. You love my cock inside you, don’t you?”

“Missed it every day since I woke up.”

She spun me back around, pushing me down onto her desk again, feeling her cock slowly slide inside me in one movement. It immediately felt right again, Liara’s hands finding their way to my hips. She leaned down, leaving soft kisses up my spine, before I felt her hot breath against my neck and in my ear. “I’ve missed this,” she whispered, “I’ve spent a lot of time masturbating at the memories.”

“Now you have the real thing again.”

When she grabbed me by the shoulders, I knew I was going to be in for it. And I was right. The first few thrusts were not too hard, but she pulled nearly all the way back before sliding it forward. I groaned with each one, that made her chuckle. Once she was satisfied, and knew I was already turned on, that’s when she really started to fuck me. Still nothing like Aria, but this was a new Liara. She was doing exactly what she wanted, though she probably knew I was getting what I wanted to.

“Goddess, your arse is tight, Shepard,” she murmured.

“Is your cock bigger? It feels wonderful.”

“You always say the sweetest things, Shepard.”

Resting my head on my arms, I could look back just enough to see her fuck me, her breasts swaying with each thrust. She would meet my eyes and smile. The look in her eyes… she had obviously changed after two years, and I’ve got to be honest, if I was guessing correctly, I was going to like her a whole lot more.

It wasn’t a surprise to either of us that she didn’t last too long. When she really started to pound me, she warned me a minute or so later that she was going to cum. And we both knew where we wanted her to finish. That last minute or so was probably the hardest she’d fucked me up until then. I had a feeling that, in addition to the sadness of losing me, she was probably a little angry too. But then I felt her cock throb as she exploded inside me, and once she was empty, I felt her rest against my back, hard nipples pressing into me, and I heard a sniffle or two.

Pulling out, I turned around and kissed her, holding her in my arms for a moment, before I kissed down her body, making her gasp when I took a nipple in my mouth, before I dropped to my knees and grabbed the base of her cock, running a tongue up her shaft. I’d blown her before after she’d fucked me, so this wasn’t a big deal for either of us.

“Shepard,” she breathed.

“Liara, remember how much I loved sucking your cock?”

“Do you still swallow?”

“Liara, I will swallow your load anytime you want. You should know that by now.”

She had to catch a sob when I swallowed her cock, my nose bumping into her body. I then made love to it with my mouth, nice and slow, using my tongue to turn her on even more. Her hands found their way around the back of my head as she gently bucked, but made sure I didn’t choke or gag. She wasn’t exactly Aria, who had fucked my mouth more than once already.

As she’d already cum, she was going to last quite a while, so that just meant I got the enjoyment of her cock in my mouth. I’d spend most of my time with my head just bobbing up and down, but I’d occasionally pull back and run my tongue up and down her shaft, teasing the head of her cock. She had a pussy, of course, but by the time my ship had been destroyed, I rarely if ever fucked her in return.

“Shepard,” she breathed a little later. I’d been sucking her for a good fifteen or so minutes. The thing I’d learned about futanari since that very first time with Liara is that they stayed rock hard and could cum constantly. Certainly more than myself. I usually needed time to recover. Liara barely needed five minutes before she was eager to fuck me again.

No wonder humans loved them.

Liara gave me just enough warning that she was ready to cum before she did just that. As I was ready, I kept just the head of her cock between my lips as I felt the first blast of her sweet cum flood into my mouth, eagerly gulping that down as spurt after spurt of cum had me swallowing as quickly as it entered my mouth. No idea how much she did cum in the end, but by the time I pulled back, there was still a little dribbling down my chin as she looked down at me, breathing heavily though a look in her eyes I had always loved seeing.

Getting onto her knees, she immediately kissed me, our bodies pressing together, her fingers immediately running down my back towards my arse again. “I just want to fuck you all day and night, Shepard,” she breathed before kissing me again.

“Sounds like a good plan.”

To her amusement, she ended up on her back as I straddled her lap and slipped her cock inside me. I had to almost roll my head back in pleasure as I sank down on it before I leaned down and kissed her. “Can I cum and then we’ll move to wherever this bed is?”

Liara laughed. “I love the fact you just asked permission, Shepard.”

“Just carrying on where we left off.”

“Do you… do you want to fuck me?”

“What would you prefer?”

“Honestly, all I’ve thought about for two years, when I thought of us being intimate, was when I fucked you. I loved it, Shepard. And I had a feeling you loved it too.”

“Liara, one of my first thoughts after waking up was finding you and doing just this.”

“Ride me until you cum, then we’ll move to the bed.”

I lasted maybe five minutes riding her before I exploded. It was perhaps the best orgasm… hmmm, maybe not, as a couple I’d had with Aria were so powerful, so blissful, I’d almost passed out. But the first orgasm with Liara meant more at heart. And she enjoyed it when I left my own load all over her chest and flat stomach, needing to lean forward myself. It was a good one, and she decided to tease me by thrusting up into me a few times before stopping.

Rolling off her, we laid side by side on her floor, before breaking into chuckles as she rolled onto her side, cuddling into me. “Quite the reunion,” she whispered.

“I certainly don’t mind being bent over your desk and fucked, that’s for sure.”

“I’ve missed moments like this too. It wasn’t always sex… although once we did start, it was almost constant at times.”

“No complaints from me. I had no idea how great taking a cock felt.” I paused and clarified, “From an asari, anyway.”

She had a mini-fridge in her office, grabbing a bottle of wine for us to share, as we stood side by side at the window, still naked though she assured me that no-one could see in, not that either of us would have cared anyway. After enjoying a glass, she took me by the hand and led me over to the couch, keying a command and the couch turning into what looked like a quite comfortable bed.

Turning me towards her, she smiled as she rested her hands on my chest and gently pushed me back, shuffling backwards myself so my head rested on the pillows as she crawled towards me, cock swinging between her legs, breasts swaying with each movement of her arms, the look in her eye one of wanting nothing more than to bury her cock inside me again. Resting over me, she leaned down and gave me the softest kiss as she grabbed a pillow, sliding it under the small of my back. Hopping up, she grabbed the bottle of lube before returning, spreading my legs nice and wide before applying more lube to the necessary areas, her cock soon glistening in the low light of her office.

She noticed my cock harden as I watched, which made her laugh. “Is that excitement or anticipation, Shepard?”

“Both. Definitely both.”

She slid her cock inside me a few second later, leaning down to kiss me. “I want to ask a question, Shepard, before I start.”

“Sure.”

“You’ve noticed the change already, haven’t you? In me?”

“Hard to miss. I love it already, this new year. Determined. Desirable. And, I think, dangerous.” That earned me another kiss before I added, “You just want it like this, don’t you?”

“I love fucking, Shepard. I’ve not been celibate.”

“I wouldn’t have expected you to be. I was dead.”

“I knew you weren’t. Long story, I’ll explain later. But I’m futanari. I suppressed my desires for a long time. We had a great time together, but even then, I… well, I might have fucked any human on that ship, given the chance.” I laughed as she added, “But what I really want from this is to… not dominate, but I want you to give into any desire I have.”

“Done.”

That seemed to please her, but she didn’t fuck me hard that time. I would say we made love, the sex slow and tender, making out constantly, my hands constantly caressing her body. It was during those moments that her façade did crack, and she did release a few tears. All I did was use a thumb to dry her cheeks as she continued to slowly pump into me. Barely swapped a word. It was all about sight, touch and taste, the feeling of her thick cock buried inside me.

She came and simply kept on going, and that’s when she turned up the tempo, really starting to pound me, grabbing the back of my knees and seeing how flexible I was, as my arse was given the royal treatment by Liara T’Soni, former archaeologist, now dangerous information broker. I’d always thought she was cute. Now she was dangerously attractive. I think I loved her even more now.

“I love you,” she whispered, pounding me as hard as ever.

“Love you too.”

Releasing my legs, she leaned down and kissed me before whispering, “Embrace eternity.”

Having melded with her before, I knew what to expect. She knew all my old memories, so she searched anything from the moment I woke up, while in return, I could see her life for the past two years. When she gently broke the meld, she burst into laughter. “Let me finish, then we’ll talk,” she murmured.

For five minutes, she utterly pounded me. Fucking hell, it was good. Great. Perfect. I came all over myself it was so good. Didn’t even touch myself. As for Liara, her face was a picture as she seemed to just appreciate everything she could feel. When she was getting close, she leaned forward on her forearms, eager to kiss me, putting everything she could into each thrust before I felt another hot blast of cum deep inside me.

Resting against my chest, I wrapped her in my arms as she started to chuckle again. “Aria T’Loak? Goddess, Shepard…”

I almost shrugged helplessly. “She did me a couple of favours. Got to admit, there was something about her I really liked. But it seemed to be what she wanted in return for a couple of favours.”

“True, but there’s no hiding how much you liked it.”

“It was just sex, Liara. Not like with you.”

“I don’t mind, Shepard. Were we ever exclusive?”

“Well, not really. I remember you suggesting I could fuck others.”

“I should have stated it explicitly, but I’m futanari, Shepard. Asari obviously bond with many lovers during our long lives, but futanari are rarely if ever exclusive. We will pair with someone but will continue fucking numerous other lovers.”

“Okay.”

She looked up and grinned. “You don’t mind?”

“Long as we keep our relationship going.”

“I love you.”

Smiling, I kissed her forehead. “Never stopping loving you, Liara. But now we know where we stand.”

I’m not sure what time we eventually did go to sleep, but Liara definitely fucked me again before we did. More than once. Going to sleep in her office probably wasn’t something she planned but, after one final load, where she must have spent at least half an hour just pounding me relentlessly, she rolled off, cuddled into me, and promptly fell asleep.

Waking the next morning, we enjoyed breakfast naked at her desk before I needed to dress and get on with my day. I agreed to spend each night with her I was on Illium, though she was aware of what I was doing, so simply hoped she wasn’t too much of a distraction. “I need one,” I stated, sharing one final kiss before I left for the day, “I’ll be back tonight.”

“First thing you’re doing is sucking my cock, Shepard.”

“Great, now I will be distracted thinking about it all day.”

She laughed, kissed my cheek, and told me to go away.

I eventually spent a week on Illium, recruiting and completing various jobs. Returning to her office the next night, after being bent over her desk and fucked hard again, making sure she left a load inside me, I was then led to the nearest taxi rank, driven to her apartment. She explained it was in one of the more upscale neighbourhoods, explaining she’d made plenty of credits during her time on Illium.

Once inside her apartment, we ordered in some dinner before we headed into the main bathroom, where we enjoyed a luxurious spa bath before heading into her bedroom. She had me kneel on the ground and closed my eyes. I had to wait a few minutes before she told me to open them. What I saw had my cock rock hard… well, it was already hard, but I loved it immediately.

She could obviously read my face. The knee high leather boots alone were a turn on, but the leather corset, which highlighted the perkiness of her full breasts, and I simply loved the black loves she was also wearing. But my mouth watered at the rock hard blue cock that definitely needed my attention. She walked over and grabbed my hair, which I’d let grow long enough so someone fucking me could grab it, slapping my face with her cock.

“I’m going to fuck your face, Shepard, then I’m going to fuck your arse the rest of the night.”

“I’m failing to see a problem with that.”

That just made her grin as I found my mouth quickly full of her cock, and she didn’t lie. I was given a couple of seconds before she grabbed my head and was soon forcing her cock down my throat.

I loved it.

Loved it even more when I felt her cum blast down my throat. Eventually pulling her cock out, spit and cum dripping out my mouth, she leaned down and kissed me, before her cock found its way back into my mouth again. Didn’t last much longer before she took her cock from me again and helped me up, turning me around and pushing me onto the bed so I was on my knees.

She surprised me by pouring some lube on my arse and then used her mouth. I’ll admit it made me moan quite loudly when she did that. It wasn’t something she’d done very often, but it just got me ready for what was to come next.

Good god almighty, I lost track of how long she fucked my arse. She would fuck me until she came, then she’d rest, leaving her cock inside me, before she resumed fucking me. I barely moved at all, staying on my knees, and only my upper body changed position. She loved grabbing my hair and pulling my head back, making me moan and groan as her cock slammed into me. Came all over her bed more than once, barely having to touch my cock it was so good.

“One day, I might have to get a few friends, Shepard, just gangbang you,” she breathed into my ear, the only other sound being of her cock slamming into me.

“Whatever you want, Liara.”

“Bet you’d love that, a bunch of futanari just fucking you constantly.”

“Would find it rather distracting at times.”

The only reason we ended up stopping was that we were both too exhausted to continue, Liara practically collapsing onto my back after leaving her umpteenth load inside me. I made her smile as she pulled out and laid down, and I immediately swallowed her cock, sucking her off to one final orgasm, eagerly swallowing down every drop of her cum before lying next to her.

“Cum is going to be leaking out of me all night, just so you know,” I joked.

“I love you, Shepard. And I absolutely love what we just did. I’m just so… happy you’re so open-minded.”

“Liara, my mind was made up that first night. Yes, I love to have sex, but the very first time you slid you cock inside me, I was a changed man. When you made me cum the first time, I knew I’d rarely want it any other way.”

She turned towards me, caressing my face. I could see something on her mind but I let her broach the subject. No surprise that she wanted my help. What I didn’t expect was the fact she wanted to take on the Shadow Broker.

I agreed to help her without hesitation though agreed it was something I couldn’t do just yet.

A month later, I returned to Illium to help Liara regarding the Shadow Broker. Heading straight for her apartment, I discovered Liara missing, and what appeared to be an assassination attempt, as police were on the scene. The surprise was the presence of a fellow Council Spectre, an asari by the name of Tela Vasir, who was rather friendly and I immediately considered attractive. And, as usual nowadays, I wondered if she had a big cock between her legs.

She seemed to know me by reputation as well, as she was helpful but also incredibly flirtatious in return. Unfortunately, she turned out to be a traitor, as she had been working with the Shadow Broker to take out Liara. That led to her eventual death at our hands after a chase across the rooftops of Nos Astra.

Liara was now adamant we would take down the Shadow Broker, so we headed out together, taking only our closest friends and allies with us. Fighting across an enormous ship was one thing. I don’t think any of us expected the Shadow Broker to be a yahg. The fight to take him out brought more than one of us to the brink of death, but somehow we prevailed.

With the network hers for the taking, she gave me one look before choosing to take upon the role herself. In that instant, I think I fell in love with her a little bit more. The first kiss we shared after that was something else entirely. Garrus cleared his throat, mentioned something about heading out, and he took Tali with him towards another area of the now deserted ship.

Stopping the kiss long enough, I radioed Joker, letting him know the others would be returning, and that he should keep station until my return. When asking when that would be, I said later and cut the channel.

“Good. Because I have plans for you, Shepard,” Liara said, “I’ll… have to stay here. Learn about his network. Everything is at my fingertips. So much power…”

She sounded a little overawed. “I trust you, Liara.”

She had to wipe her cheeks after that. I think saying that meant more than anything else in that moment. Taking my hand, we explored the ship and eventually found his living quarters. The yahg had certainly made himself comfortable, though Liara suggested it was likely the bedroom of whoever had been Shadow Broker before the yahg.

Clothing was taken off quickly but the surprise was when Liara kissed down my body, ending up on her knees rather quickly. When her tongue ran along my shaft, I must have had a look on my face. “Consider this a thank you, Shepard.”

Having not been blown in quite a while, as I generally blew Liara without expecting anything in return, I didn’t last all that long. When I suggested Liara had talent, she stopped and blushed. “As I said, I wasn’t celibate while you were away. I love to fuck but met a couple of asari who… well, they were a little more dominant than myself. Found one who wanted nothing more than her cock sucked. I figured it was good practice.”

“Definitely,” I murmured as she resumed her blowjob. When I warned her I was close, she pulled it out of her mouth, suggesting I stroke myself. When she smiled as I blasted onto her face, I couldn’t help chuckle. “Don’t want to swallow?”

“I think my cum tastes much better, Shepard.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Five minutes, then you can make love to me.” My eyes definitely widened in surprise. Wandering off to find a towel, she returned with a clean face and kiss me. “It’s not just as a way of saying thank you. I’m fucking you later, but you’ve done so much for me, that I’m feeling the need for you to be inside me.”

Of course, Liara wanted to maintain some sort of control, so I ended up on my back with my cock buried in her pussy, her thick, hard cock slapping against both of us as she rode me quickly. Nothing short of a blue goddess as she did. And I had to thank her for the blowjob, as it certainly helped me last longer. As she rode me, she stroked herself as my hands helped keep her balanced by resting on her hips, and I was eventually rewarded with her cumshot coating my chest, with plenty also reaching my face. It made us both chuckle, as I forgot how powerful her cumshots could be at times.

She eventually leaned forward, running my hands up and down her back before resting on her arse, enjoying the look in her eyes which said ‘Fuck me’. So that’s what I did, pounding her for a couple of minutes before I came inside her, which earned me one hell of a kiss in return. “Forgot how good it feels to have you inside me, Shepard,” she whispered once we were relaxing, though still inside her.

“Me too, though I love what we share, Liara.”

“I know, but I guess the odd occasion can’t be a bad thing.”

Heading to the bathroom to clean up, we made out while in the shower before I ended up on my knees, spending plenty of time sucking her cock before she gave me a load to swallow, just what I wanted. Heading back to the bedroom, Liara had come prepared as always, so I ended up on my knees, Liara burying her cock in my arse, and when her hands grabbed my shoulders like usual, I knew I was going to be given a good, hard fuck.

Feeling her lean forward, I felt her breath in my ear, “Thank you, Shepard.”

“You can thank me by fucking my arse for a couple of hours. Love feeling you fill my arse.”

She giggled. Then she fucked me. Hard. For at least three hours. Stayed hard the entire time. Came inside me at least five times. Neither of us really wanted to stop, but she was starting to feel a little sore, as was I, so we agreed to stop.

Waking up the next morning, or whatever time it was, we managed to find supplies for breakfast before another shower and dressing. Then it came to depart, and I knew Liara wouldn’t be coming with me.

“I need to stay here, Shepard. And I know visiting will be difficult.”

“I’ll try.”

“I know you want to, and I would like to see you too. But you have important work to do, and now so do I. So I want to tell you something. While we’re apart, be with whoever you like.”

I stepped forward and took her hands in mine, meeting her eyes. “I’ll ask only this once. Are you sure?”

“I love you, Shepard. Always have. But we’re going to spend a lot of time apart, and as I explained, I have a high sex drive, and so do you. I don’t expect celibacy from you while we’re apart. I want you to enjoy yourself, have some fun, meet some other asari you can enjoy.” She paused and smirked. “I’m sure Aria T’Loak…”

“You’re not jealous, are you?”

That made her laugh. “Not at all, Shepard. From what I could sense during our melds, you liked her and thought the sex was phenomenal.”

“It was. She’s… different.”

“I’m sure there are other futanari out there who’d love to fuck you too, Shepard. What I do know is we’ll be together again. I’ll stay in contact however I can, and when the enemy arrives, we’ll be side by side again.”

So it was heavy heart that we kissed and hugged a final time, and with final words of love for each other, I departed the ship, unsure when I would see her again.


	5. A New Flame *NEW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve managed a chapter for Aria, and a chapter for Liara, and I think I’ve kept them in character with how they are later. And now it’s time for someone else, who I wrote as a genuinely sweet, loving character, so hope to get her characterisation right here and it matches what comes later.

“Wow, you’re quite the good little cocksucker, aren’t you?” the asari whispered. I looked up to meet her blue eyes, the smile forming as my head bobbed up and down.

“His arse is even better,” the other asari said, her cock buried inside me, gently fucking me for the moment.

I didn’t even know their names. I’d met them in a bar on Illium, recognised them as futanari, as they were not shy in showing what they were, bought them a couple of drinks, and suggested a night of no frills sex. They knew who I was but I admitted I just wanted anonymous sex, no names required. They were thrilled by the idea, and we ended up in an apartment within the hour, on my knees as I sucked them both off first, taking a load on the face from both, before we got down to fucking.

The asari who I was blowing was quite a dark blue, while the one fucking me reminded me of the skin tone of Aria, more a light purple than blue. Her cock was long and thick, spreading me nicely, while the asari I was blowing wasn’t quite as thick but longer, and I was having a little trouble trying to swallow her length.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum quickly,” the one fucking me moaned, “Haven’t had an arse this tight in a while.”

“Been a while since you fucked a human too,” her friend added.

“Sure you don’t want to know our names?” she asked. I shook my head, refusing to stop the blowjob.

“I think he wants to swallow my cum.” I made an approving noise while nodding my head.

It was a fun night in the end. Both took turns fucking me, basically swapping positions after they’d both cum. No idea how many loads I ended up swallowing or taking in my arse, but I was certainly fucked for a few hours before I’d had enough. Though offered the chance to stay the night, I had what I wanted. They both laughed as we cleaned up before starting to get dressed.

“I’m not sure who has used who here,” the dark blue asari stated.

“Oh, we got what we wanted from this too. Fucking Commander Shepard? I think most asari would leap at the chance,” her friend added.

“Are you here on Illium long?” she asked.

“No idea. Here for a few things. Jobs mostly. But a man can also enjoy himself in between missions.”

“You enjoy anonymous sex?”

“I do nowadays. I think it’s obvious what I enjoy.”

The dark blue asari stood up and searched through a drawer, eventually returning with a small hologram, what looked like a business car. “You should head here. It’s a club exclusively for futanari, and I’m not being subtle when I say they are on the prowl for someone like you. You were not shy in coming forward either, but we can generally sniff out what men want from us.”

“I’ll certainly give it a try. Thanks for the great night.”

“Thank you in return. Haven’t enjoyed a night with a man like this before. Next one will have someone to live up to.”

I kissed them both on the cheek before wishing them farewell. Heading out into the bright lights of Nos Astra, I chuckled to myself as I walked back to my ship. Since leaving Liara on her ship, and with her permission to basically sow my wild oats, I’d certainly been doing that. I hadn’t been back to see Aria yet, but spent time on Illium, and had spent each night being fucked by at least one asari, though had started attempts at getting two or more. This night had been the third night in a row I’d enjoyed a threesome. It was getting a little distracting but the missions were still being completed successfully, so I couldn’t complain.

Heading back to the ship, I was away with my thoughts, generally chuckling at the things I’d been up to the previous night, or the night before that, or even the night before that, when I was stopped by something, or at least someone unusual.

A green asari.

“Commander Shepard?”

Figuring I was rather well known, the fact she knew who I was didn’t bother me. “Yes? How can I help?”

“I’m not sure if you remember me… well, you wouldn’t as I’m green. My name is Shiala. I’m…”

“I saved you from the Thorian on Feros. I remember.” The fact I remembered her made her smile. “Why are you green? The Shiala I remember was more… purple.”

“It’s a long story, Shepard. Care to get a drink so I can explain?”

Shrugging, I replied, “Sure. Are you okay?”

“Not really. It’s what I need to talk to you about.”

Walking towards the nearest bar we could find, I ordered us a pair of drinks as she found a booth that we could speak in privacy. Taking a seat beside her, I let her do most of the talking. It was a tale I should have expected. It explained why she was green, at least. She admitted that she was healthy, just that her biotics were unstable, but that other colonists had been experiencing health concerns. Still caring for the fate of the colonists, I agreed to help however I could.

In the end, it was a rather easy problem for me to solve. As always, I ended up dealing with an asari, a representative of Baria Frontiers by the name of Erinya. And to say she was a tragic figure would be an understatement, as during the negotiation, I learned she had lost her bondmate and both her children. My heart went out to her. Normally I’d had negotiated by flirting and, putting it bluntly, offering something sexual. You’d be amazed how often it worked. I didn’t think it would work with her, so instead I must have spent a couple of hours listening to her talk about her family.

“Thank you,” she eventually said.

“For what?”

“For just listening. I haven’t had the chance to talk about them in… years…” She paused before glancing at me. “I know who you are.”

“I figured.”

“You’ve helped these people before?”

“I care for them. What was done to them was horrific. But what could be done to them again just compounds their misery. You know in your heart it’s not right.”

She looked down at her hands. “I’ve let my bitterness control me for so long.”

I took hold of one of her hands, giving it a squeeze. “Time to let it go. Thing is, you’ll never forget them. They’re always with you, long as you carry their memory.”

She looked at me and smiled. “I’ll amend the contracts right away. Let the colonists know it will be with them without a couple of days.”

“Thank you.”

Contacting Shiala, she gave me the address of a nearby hotel. It was a sign she wasn’t exactly flush with credits, requiring a longer taxi ride than normal. Knocking on the door, she was pleased to see me, inviting me in. With nowhere to sit, I sat on the edge of the bed as she sat next to me, amused she wore a simple shirt and trousers, even going barefoot. Guess she was comfortable.

Letting her know everything was sorted, the fact she hugged me immediately wasn’t a surprise. Leaning back to meet my eyes, I knew the look in her eyes straight away. When she reached up to caress my cheek, I certainly grinned as she then surprised me by whispering, “Embrace eternity.”

I learned why she did that within a few seconds as I learned everything about her. During the original meld, long ago on Feros, it had been for a precise reason. This time, Shiala was letting me know all about her, but focusing on her relationship with Benezia, the fact she knew Liara, what happened on Feros, then her… feelings for me once I’d saved her.

Gently breaking the meld, her hands rested in her lap as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Lifting a hand to caress hers in return, I leaned forward and kissed her, and I had to stop as she nearly burst into tears. “Sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be. Guess it’s a big moment.”

“Can’t help these feelings. When I melded with you, I learned everything about you. And you were everything I’d want in someone to be with. When you left, I was heartbroken, wishing I’d offered to go with you instead. Then I heard you died, and I was inconsolable. I didn’t think I’d ‘missed my chance’ or anything, as it was reported you were in a relationship, but still, just the thought of losing you. I really thought you would have returned to Feros one day as you seemed to care.”

“I did. Still do too.”

“Can I ask a blunt question?” I nodded, as I already knew. “Would you like to spend the night?”

I replied by kissing her, feeling her lean into me, wrapping my arms around her body as she quickly shuffled so she was straddling my lap. What I’d learned from her during the meld was that she was, at heart, a good person. She’d believed in Benezia as one of her acolytes, and had believed she had been doing the right thing. Obviously, that belief had ended when she was sacrificed to the Thorian. But she had always believed in helping the greater good, believing the wisdom and experience of her matriarch to guide her through life.

And she had not been a willing sacrifice. It was the one thing she still held in her heart. Benezia, even in death, would not be forgiven.

Undoing the buttons of her shirt, I wasn’t actually that surprised that she wasn’t wearing a bra, her nipples a slightly strange colour of green, but there was nothing unusual in their taste when leaning down to suckle at one. “Shepard,” she breathed, though heard the catch in her throat.

Taking the other nipple in my mouth, my fingers continued to trail up and down her back, making her shudder every so often, as I think she was a little ticklish, making her giggle in addition to her moans. Kissing back up her chest, I gave her neck some attention, which she definitely enjoyed, before I kissed her again.

Reaching down to her trousers, she bit her lip and looked a little unsure. All I could do was smile. “I know, Shiala,” I whispered, “Saw it in your meld.”

“You don’t mind?” she asked, hearing the quiver in her tone.

“Did you not read me in return?”

She shook her head. “No. I only wanted you to learn about me.”

I pulled her against my body. “Meld with me again,” I whispered.

Hearing her whisper the usual phrase, I opened my mind for her this time. Let her know all about me, but in particular what I’d experienced with Liara before my death, then what I’d been up to since my return. When she broke the meld, she leaned back and was blushing brightly. “Oh goddess, I didn’t know…”

“Oh… you don’t like…”

She giggled. “No, no, no. I don’t care about that, Shepard. I just… I always thought…” She sighed. “I was hoping we’d make love, but you would also…”

“You want me to make love to you?” She nodded so eagerly, it actually made my heart swell. “But you’d like to make love to me too?”

“More than anything. Just… not like some of those girls you’ve been with. You like it… hard, Shepard.”

Shrugging, I said, “I like what I like. But there are times with Liara that are so tender, so sensual, it’s actually better than the hard, fast sex.”

Standing up off my lap, she lowered her trousers to reveal her thick eight-inch cock, no surprise she was already hard and ready to go. Gesturing for me to stand up, we made out as she helped me undress, and once I was naked, my body was given attention as she lowered herself down onto her knees.

Hand on heart, it was perhaps one of the best blowjobs I’d ever received, because I like to believe she put her heart and soul into it. She was so desperate to please me, I think she almost started to cry when I let her know I was getting close. She had plenty of talent and certainly knew what buttons to press. Warning her a few seconds before I was ready to blow, she made no move to suggest I was finishing anywhere except in her mouth, groaning loudly when I did just that.

Looking down once I was empty, she kept sucking me until she was satisfied, offering my hand to help her up as I held her close to my body again. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” she whispered… then she started to cry. Caressing the back of her head, I let her get it all out, as I think that’s what she needed, carrying around all these feelings for a long time, without any way of finding a release.

Once she had calmed down, I helped dry her cheeks before I moved her around the bed, sitting her down so she could shuffle back before I joined alongside her, resuming our make out session. “Do you want me to go down on you, Shiala?”

“Please,” she whispered.

I took my time making my way down her body, feeling her body shudder occasionally, before I left soft kisses down her stiff cock, which made her gasp and giggle. “Tease,” she whispered.

“I know,” I replied softly before running my tongue up her shaft, earning another gasp.

I could sense how turned on she already was, so grabbed the base of her cock and swallowed most of her length. I glanced up to see her watching me intently, so made sure I didn’t look away as I slowly moved up and down her cock, savouring the feeling of it in my mouth, and every cock I took in my mouth had its subtle variations, even taste.

“Goddess,” she breathed.

It wasn’t a surprise to me that she came within five or so minutes, her back almost arching as she thrust up and I felt her just explode in my mouth. I greedily swallowed each spurt of her sweet cum, feeling it throb each time until she was simply spent, her body relaxing back on the bed as I ran my hands up her legs, gently grabbing the base of her cock again as I used my tongue to clean her up.

Kissing back up her body, I eventually leaned over her, our eyes matching, and I was greeted by nothing but a sweet smile, leaning down to kiss her. “Wow,” she whispered when breaking the kiss.

“Enjoy it?”

“You’re, um, rather good at that, Shepard.”

I leaned down to her ear. “I love sucking cock, Shiala.” It made her giggle as I added, “Definitely loved sucking yours.”

“I thought about it constantly.”

“Did it match your hopes and thoughts?”

“More than anything.”

We resumed making out as she grabbed my right wrist and moved my arm down, past her cock and her balls, to what was underneath. No surprise to find her pussy was wet. It had amazed me the first time I was intimate with Liara, the fact she had both a rock hard cock and a dripping wet pussy. Sliding a finger inside her, Shiala gasped as she immediately whispered for two, so I slid another digit inside.

Fingers wasn’t what I wanted, so I broke out kiss and grinned as I headed back down her body, ignoring her cock this time as I gently moved her balls out of the way, exposing her pussy for the first time. Her scent was intoxicating, and when I dipped my tongue, I groaned with pleasure.

I hadn’t eaten pussy in a long time. Liara was never really interested in it, and any other futanari I’d been with had ignored their pussy. Shiala murmured she rarely gave herself pleasure that way, so I had fun with her, eating her out while stroking her cock at the same time. She enjoyed an orgasm both ways, once with her cock, feeling it throb in my hand as she left cum all over herself, and my fingers, but she definitely came more than once from what I did to her pussy.

“Stop. Stop,” she whispered, hearing another chocked back sob.

Sitting up, I licked my fingers clean before kissing up her body again, resting on my side next to her as I watched her suck in some deep breaths before she turned and cuddled into me. “Goddess, it’s almost too much,” she stated with a giggle.

“Haven’t even made love yet.”

“I’ve dreamed about this moment. I never thought…”

Pulling me on top of her, it didn’t take much effort to slide my cock inside her. By all that is holy, she was tight. And as it had been quite some time since I’d fucked someone, only once or twice with Liara only, that I did jokingly warn her I would last too long. I don’t think she really cared. In fact, she didn’t even want me to move for a minute or so, giggling away as I just laid there, resting my cock inside her, feeling her move her legs so eventually felt her heels gently press into my lower back.

“Goddess, that feels good,” she breathed.

That’s when I started to move, and the only way to describe what happened the next few minutes was that we made love. Running her hands up my arms, she pressed her fingers into my back as I slowly picked up the tempo of my thrusts. I mentioned how tight she was, which just made her blush, whispering she rarely had love made to her, like many futanari. It didn’t make a difference either way, but she felt damned good.

So good, I needed to warn her rather quickly I was getting close. That’s when her legs tightened around me, fingers digging into my back, and she didn’t have to say a word. I knew what she wanted. Resting on a forearm, I ram my other hand down her body to her arse, and started to pump into her faster. That earned one hell of a kiss in return, gazing into each other’s eyes… then I came.

Holy shit, it was a good one. Powerful enough that I needed to relax on top of her, feeling her legs and arms tighten even more around me. “Just what I wanted,” she whispered.

“Should have taken you with me.”

“If I had asked…”

“I would have said yes.”

“Dammit,” she stated with humour. I met her eyes and we both chuckled. “I just didn’t know what you’d say, particularly after the meld and everything. I was thinking you may have shot me instead.”

I pulled out immediately and laid next to her, Shiala rolling onto her side, caressing her cheek. “Look, I’ll be honest, I thought you were cute. Liara had already melded with me and I found it rather intimate. When you did it with me… I felt that same intimacy. Add to that I thought you were attractive.”

“Damn it!” she exclaimed, chuckling again, before I pulled her tight towards me. “Well, at least I get you now, Shepard.”

“And you have feelings?” I asked softly. She nodded into my chest, moving my hand up to caress the back of her crests, something I knew asari loved, learning that from Liara. “I would like to see you again.”

She took a few moments before she asked, almost in a whisper, “You would?”

“Definitely. Absolutely.”

She leaned back. No tears this time, just a smile that lit up her face… before she rolled me onto my back and straddled my lap. Without a word, she lifted herself up, grabbed the base of my cock, and I watched it slowly disappear inside her again. Slowly starting to ride me, she stroked her cock at the same time, though gently moved her hand out of the way and took over doing that myself, earning a grateful grin.

She looked wonderful while riding me, positioning herself so I could stroke her comfortably, and it wasn’t a real surprise that she eventually erupted all over me, powerful shots that landed on my face and upper chest. Once she’d cum, she leaned forward and begged for me to fuck her. Running hands down her back towards her arse, I positioned my legs and did just what she wanted.

Lasted a lot longer that second time. She came again before I did, leaving a pool of cum all over my chest and abdomen, though both of us ignored it, focused on my cock pumping into her, while she had leaned down to continuously kiss me by this stage. “Definitely need to do this again,” I murmured.

“You can fuck me anytime, Shepard,” she whispered back.

When I did cum, it was such a good orgasm, I relaxed back onto the bed and may have had a quick nap of a few seconds. Feeling her body press into mine, I wrapped an arm around her, fingers stroking her spine. “Definitely need a shower,” I suggested, “Considering all the cum you left on me.”

“I was turned on!”

“Well, good thing you were. Still want to fuck me?”

“Goddess, more than anything.”

“We’ll do that first, then we’ll shower. I’m used to being covered in some cum nowadays.”

“You do have a lot of sex, Shepard.”

“I know. I was surprised Liara didn’t mind. But because she doesn’t, that’s why I’m here with you.”

“If she did mind?”

“I would have found it very difficult saying no.”

That made her giggle, at least. She slid off me, still giggling about cum leaking out of her as she reached over to the drawer next to the bed, pulling out one or two things we would definitely need next. I assured her I was always ready nowadays, all we needed was lube, so once we were both ready, she laid back as I straddled her lap this time, sliding down her cock and groaning rather loudly. “Fuck yes,” I moaned.

“Okay, now I know you definitely enjoy this. Didn’t make that sound fucking me.”

I actually felt myself start to blush. “Sorry,” I murmured.

She giggled again. “Shepard, it’s obvious to me what you really like, but I’m hoping…”

“Trust me, I love to fuck just as much, but there’s just something about a beautiful asari with a large cock sliding inside me that… well, fills me would be the obvious choice of words.” She burst into laughter as I leaned forward to kiss her. “But I know you love fucking me as much in return.”

Shiala proved I was right, that’s for sure. She let me control the tempo to start, and I thoroughly enjoyed riding her cock. Mine was hard within a couple of minutes, and she certainly enjoyed slowly stroking me as I rode her, though I knew I wasn’t going to cum anytime soon. She only took control when obviously feeling the urge to cum again, and it made me smile, loving the fact she could cum so much. Leaning forward, resting on my forearms, I moaned, groaned and even grunted as she rested her hands on my arse and proceeded to properly fuck me.

“Goddess, your arse is fantastic,” she cried quietly.

“Your cock is wonderful,” I retorted. It was the same length as Liara. To be honest, it was practically the same when inside me. Probably why I was already feeling the first hint of… other things for her. Anonymous sex was just that. An excuse to have my arse fucked and suck cock for a few hours. Knowing their name, melding with them, that was different. That word again. Intimacy.

She came in me once, needed only a couple of minutes, before we adjusted position and I ended up on my knees, resting my head on a pillow, as I felt hands on my hips as she now really started to fuck me. I would glance back and watch, the smile on her face, slight colouring of her cheeks, swaying of her breasts, the look of desire in her eyes. And it continued to feel just as wonderful. Shiala was a great fuck. And I knew it would happen again.

Feeling her adjust position, her hot breath in my ear, I knew I was in for a good time. “Ready, Shepard?” she asked, giving me a good, hard thrust.

“My arse is yours, Shiala.”

She giggled. “Can’t wait to have it again.”

Feeling her lips remain near my ear, she fucked me as hard as any previous lover. I always felt completely exposed and at their mercy in such a position, but my god, I absolutely loved it. The feeling of her thick cock spreading me nicely, prodding all those parts inside that made it feel so good. But while the physical act always felt fantastic, when it was being shared with someone I liked, it made it feel even better.

I eventually came without even touching my cock, groaning so loudly, I’m fairly sure everyone in the hotel block would have known a human male was being fucked. I mentioned that to Shiala, and she had to stop for a moment as she had a fit of giggles at my joke. Then she continued fucking me, really giving it to me nice and hard for a few minutes before she came again.

Soon as she did, I asked her to pull out and spun around, immediately swallowing her cock. That definitely surprise her, though her fingers were soon running through my hair. “Well, learn something new every time.”

Though I would have loved blowing her until she came again, we headed to the bathroom where we enjoyed a shower together. Under the hot water, she was… beautiful. I knew Liara was going to meld with me later and sense I was already developing feelings for her. I couldn’t really help it. The sex alone had been fantastic, but it was obvious how much she liked me, and she was just… adorable in return.

Lying together under the sheets after drying up, she snuggled against me, enjoying being the little spoon. “I’ve often dreamed just about this,” she whispered, “Being held in your arms…”

“I wish I’d know, Shiala…”

“Not your fault. I should have said something. But it was just an ideal. I learned all about you in the meld and…” She sighed before turning her head and smiling. “I’ve got you with me now. No more dreaming or wishing.”

I’ll admit it felt nice to fall asleep with someone beside me, most nights back on the ship rather lonely. Not that there wasn’t interest. My yeoman, Kelly Chambers, had been rather blatant in her offer of no strings attached sex. But I had to let her know I preferred asari, but didn’t go into too much detail as to why. Not to say I wouldn’t enjoy regular asari, I had in the past. My life was different now, though.

Waking up with Shiala the next morning, we made love again, this time my cock sliding inside her. It was a wonderful way to wake up, her arms and legs around my body, our mouths barely apart, the soft sounds that escaped her body a turn on, and we somehow managed to almost cum together, me inside her, Shiala stroking her cock and leaving a large load all over herself.

After a shower, we headed to the reception desk to check out, and I offered to buy her breakfast before her return to Feros. We found a little café that served the sort of food anyone would enjoy, chatting away about her hopes for the future of the colony. She didn’t ask me too many questions, as she knew enough that I couldn’t really talk openly about it.

Escorting her to the spaceport, we shared a very long hug and kiss before breaking apart. Unlike the night before, when emotion had been high at times, I received a beaming smile that lit up her face. It was enough that even those passing by smiled at us as I caressed her cheek, her eyes closing for a moment as she seemed… content with things.

“I’ll keep in touch,” I stated.

“I hope so, Shepard, but I know you’re busy too. But it would be lovely to hear from you.”

“I’d like to visit, but considering my circumstances…”

“I’d try and return here but… Illium is expensive!”

“Maybe you could send me a video of you stroking yourself?”

That made her smile broaden. “You’d like that, Shepard? Watching me stroke my hard cock? Perhaps talking dirty, of all the things I’d do to you? Then watching in amazement as I perhaps bend myself in such a manner that I suck my own cock?”

“God yes!”

That made her laugh before she kissed me. “Expect the first one in a few days then.”

We shared a final hug before I finally let her go, watching her board the small shuttle that would make stops at various planets, Feros included. Only once it had departed did I finally turned and head back to the ship. Heading to my cabin, I immediately opened up my terminal and connected to Liara.

Her face appeared and I felt the usual flutter of my heart. “ _Hello, Shepard.”_

“Hello, Liara.”

She knew straight away. “ _Okay, what’s wrong?”_

“Nothing. It’s just that… I met someone. Er, someone you know.”

_“Who?”_

“Shiala.”

What I didn’t expect was the smile. _“You mean mother’s acolyte? The one we saved on Feros?”_

“Yeah, I met her on Illium. It’s a long story but I helped her, then we ended up spending a night together.”

_“Well, thank you for telling me, Shepard, but I knew you’d end up sleeping with other people.”_

“You don’t mind it was Shiala?”

_“I know Shiala, Shepard. She was around while I grew up. She’s… lovely. I always liked Shiala. She has a good heart. No wonder she likes you in return.”_

“I think she’s in love with me, Liara.”

She barely blinked at that revelation. _“Melding with someone like you would always provoke strong feelings, Shepard. And considering who she is at heart, it doesn’t surprise me. So… did you have a good night?”_

“Yeah.”

That made her smile. “ _I have a feeling it was a lot more than that, but I understand why you’re keeping it simple. I’ll put it like this, Shepard. I’m glad you found someone like her. You have my love, but you certainly deserve the love of others. I want you to explore your new found… sexuality is the wrong word, but let’s call it desires. We’ll be together again one day, Shepard, I know that for certain. Until then, go out and have some fun. When we are united again, we can have some fun together.”_

“I have been enjoying myself otherwise.”

_“I’m sure you have. Next time we meet, I’ll meld with you and get the details for myself. I have no doubt it’ll turn me on and I’ll fuck you so hard…”_

“Can I ask a favour?”

_“You can ask me anything, Shepard.”_

“Can you send me video of you pleasing yourself?”

Immediate smile. “ _Absolutely. I’ll send a few for you. Can you return the favour?”_

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. “You’d like that?”

_“Shepard, you are fucking gorgeous, and watching you stroke your cock will turn me on so much!”_

“Um, okay, I’ll make sure I do that for you.”

_“Are you going to remain on Illium?”_

“Probably another night at least.”

_“Have you been told about that club for futanari? Well, there are plenty, but there is one in particular…”_

“Yeah, I’ve been told of a couple.”

 _“It’s obvious you’re rather well known, Shepard. You should head to one of them. Trust me, your arse will be full most of the night if you play your cards right.”_ I couldn’t help laugh as she sounded rather eager for it. “ _Just want you to enjoy yourself while I’m not there, Shepard.”_

“I’d love to visit.”

_“I would love it too, Shepard, but you need to focus on your mission. And getting here is well out of your way. Once you defeat the enemy, then you can head here and we’ll fuck constantly once you do.”_

“Think I’ll go kill the Collectors right now.” That made her laugh. “I love you, Liara.”

Another one of those sweet smiles. “ _And I love you, Shepard. And I love hearing from you. Give me a call next time you’re free. I might have something to send you by then.”_

“I hope so. Speak to you soon.”

_“You will, Shepard. Farewell.”_

Cutting the link, I sat back in my chair, amused when my omni-tool pinged within a couple of minutes. Opening it, I read the message from Liara.

_Shepard,_

_I’ll admit, I love recording myself when I masturbate, but since our reunion, I’ve been doing it often, wondering when you’d finally ask. So attached to this message are a few videos. Ever wondered if I could suck my own cock? You’ll learn that from the attached. I also love using dildos on myself too. And you obviously know I cum plenty. You’ll love how much I cover myself at times._

_Can’t wait to see the videos you send me in return. I wasn’t lying. I have to control myself whenever I see you naked. So… handsome. Goddess, I’m getting hard just thinking about it._

_Happy stroking!_

_Lots of love,_

_Liara_


	6. Council Matters *NEW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the ‘new’ chapters, as the four characters I’ve focused on are perhaps the four closest to Shepard in the original story. Figured adding these chapters would flesh out the relationships a little more. It does require slight editing of ‘Citadel Gangbang’, the original second chapter, but it won’t change anything in great detail, and nothing will change really after that.

Between that night with Shiala and heading off to fight the Collectors, I’ll admit my sex life actually went a little quiet. Liara kept her word and sent me plenty of videos, and they were so enjoyable, I would call her and watch the video as we partook in what I would consider new age phone sex. I sent her videos in return, which she’d record herself watching, stroking herself to numerous climaxes.

I only managed to visit her once before heading through the Omega Four. I spent two nights with her. I was naked the entire time and rarely without her cock inside me, mouth or arse. Even when she was busy at work, I’d be on the floor between her legs, sucking her cock, as she controlled the flow of information.

The last night before heading through the Omega Four was spent on Omega itself. I headed straight for Afterlife and Aria. Letting her know why I was there, she took me straight to her apartment. My god, she fucked me hard. If I didn’t know her any better, I would have thought she was trying to destroy my arse. Loved every second of it, of course. And she showed the slightest hint of the fact she may have liked me in that, when I spent the night there for the first time, she fell asleep away from me but woke up snuggling into my side. She woke up and told me to fuck off when I laughed about it.

Life went to shit after the Omega Four. First there was Bahak and my incarceration back on Earth. The Reapers arrived six months later. I just about escaped Earth and, to my amazement and relief, reunited with Liara on Mars. She was still Shadow Broker but had been assisting Admiral Hackett.

Though we reunited, with the galaxy immediately on the brink, our physical relationship simply had to take a back seat. What didn’t help was that Liara chose to accommodate herself in Miranda’s old office instead of joining me in the cabin. That’s not to say we didn’t have sex, but unlike our time on the old ship, particularly after we had defeated Saren, we were not at it like rabbits. But she seemed to realise, as rather quickly, she pulled me aside one day as we were chatting in her cabin.

“Shepard, I’m obviously very busy and a little distracted. And while we can continue our relationship, you can continue what you were doing before we ended up together.”

“Seriously?”

She smiled and kissed my cheek. “Got to be honest, I’m already attracted to your Comms Specialist.”

“Traynor? She’s a lesbian, Liara.”

“So she won’t like the fact I have a cock?”

“I don’t know. It generally means they don’t like men. Asari are feminine, some of you have a cock. Why? You’d like to fuck her?”

“Goddess, yes. I love her accent.” I laughed as she hugged me. “Whenever we’re on the Citadel or elsewhere, Shepard, have fun. You’ll always be my rock regardless.” I leaned back and met her eyes. “As much as I’ll help you get through this too.”

“So we’re going to keep fucking?”

“Want to fuck now?”

I answered that by falling to my knees, taking her cock from under her dress, and blowing her to orgasm within ten minutes. Happily swallowing her load, it was no surprise I ended up bent over her desk, where she proceeded to give me quite a hard fuck, leaving a load inside me, before pulling up my underwear and trousers, smacking my butt, and telling me she had work to do. Walking out through the mess, Garrus gave me a look that suggested he knew exactly what we’d been doing.

Aria was on the Citadel, as Omega had been conquered by Cerberus, making a home for herself in one of the many nightclubs. I wouldn’t say Aria T’Loak was ever pleased to see me, but when I met her for the first time since our last meeting on Omega, I saw a flicker of a grin cross her face. She wanted my help to take back Omega, of course, offering to help me against the Reapers in return. “Hoping for something else too,” I retorted with a grin.

That actually made her laugh. “Still interested in me, Shepard?”

“God yes.”

I could see that reply took her by surprise. Then she stood up and gestured with her head to follow her. We ended up in the toilets, which were unisex, taking a stall where she sat lowered her trousers, sat down, and gestured what she wanted. Sucking her cock in a toilet cubicle was… pretty much what I expected, to be honest. And I happily swallowed her load as always.

Being a nightclub, there were small units that dispensed things that those wishing to have fun might need, as I headed out to grab just what we needed. Five minutes later, her cock was buried in my arse as I rode her nice and fast. Still no kissing between us, but I think it was obvious she did like me, just a little bit. She left a nice load in my arse before I left myself up of her, getting back between her legs as I swallowed her cock. “Fucking hell, Shepard,” she finally murmured.

“What?” I asked, holding her still rock hard cock against my cheek.

“It’s just… I know if I kept you around, the sex would just get better.”

“But you don’t get attached.”

“No, I don’t. So thanks for the fuck, but you can go now.”

Pulling up my trousers, I left her sitting back against the wall, her cock still resting against her stomach, knowing she was watching me leave. I’d have happily stayed with her for hours, but I knew what she was like. Still, I had the idea that I’d be enjoying her company more often the longer she stayed on the Citadel.

I received word from Shiala about what was happening on Feros. There was nothing I could do to help the colonists, busy as I was solving one crisis after another, but she was full of rather good news. The colonists were helping fight off the enemy, and she had been assured they would eventually be evacuated. I asked her that, once she was, to head for the Citadel. She might not have a place on my ship, but I knew she’d be safe on the Citadel. And, from there, she could surely help not only her fellow colonists, but the galaxy as a whole. She saw reason behind my argument and agreed to it immediately. Once she was back on the Citadel, she messaged to state she barely had time to catch her breath before she was being sent off to another region of the galaxy, promising that she would be around to meet me on the Citadel soon.

I took a chance and forwarded that to Liara. She actually came up to the cabin to reply. “You really like her, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I’ll try and organise something for you then.” Then she smiled. “Maybe you’d like both of us?”

“God yes!”

That made her smile broaden. Then she fucked me, bent me over my desk and just utterly pounded me. I think the idea turned her on. She left three loads in my arse before she was satisfied, at least for the moment, as we stripped off and headed into the shower, where I found myself on her knees, sucking her cock long enough that I received a load to swallow, before we practically rutted on the floor of the shower, Liara almost desperate to have her cock inside me for as long as possible.

When she came a final time, she burst into tears. I had no idea why, but with my legs around her hips, I held her in my arms as she just sobbed. It took her a few minutes to finally calm down. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Never apologise. Something on your mind?”

“It’s just horrible, Shepard. And I know I’ve ignored you.”

I lifted her chin. “Liara, we’re busy and I understand. We’ve just enjoyed a couple of hours together, and it was really fucking good.” I gave her cock a squeeze, which provoked a crooked grin. “Exactly. You have no idea how good your cock feels inside me. I love it. Absolutely love it. But we’ll take these moments when we can.”

“I haven’t been with anyone else. Have you?”

“Meld with me.”

She did and learned about Aria, of course. But what she learned was that my sex life had been rather quiet as well. I think it surprised her. When she broke it, she was smiling. “Shepard, you could have anyone…”

“But I love you, Liara.”

Right thing to say, as her cock remained inside me, though I would say what happened next is that we made love. The tender kind, our mouths rarely apart, my fingers constantly trailing up and down her body, my legs either wrapped around her or positioned so she simply felt as deep as possible inside me. Orgasms were an afterthought at moments like that, all that mattered was the connection.

Once she came inside me again, a long time later, we turned off the shower, dried off, and wandered towards my bed, where she laid down and gestured for me to ride her. As I did, she took control of stroking my cock, and I came hard, really hard, within a few minutes. Covered her chest and breasts in cum, and I was surprised when she took a little on her finger and tasted it. “Still not as nice as mine,” she said with a chuckle.

“Those videos you sent me were unbelievably hot.”

“Did you enjoy the fact I sucked my cock and swallowed my cum?”

“That’s what was so hot about them!”

I rode her a little longer until she came again, and that was when she had to admit enough. She had cum quite a few times that night, and even a futanari such as herself had a limit. She could keep cumming, but it did get a little uncomfortable for her. So we had another quick shower before returning to bed, where she spooned against me, holding her tight in my arms.

“I’ll come up here more often going forward,” she said sleepily.

“You just like my bed.”

“And you in it.”

“I’d love it even if you just came up to sleep. Sex is great, but sleeping alone does suck sometimes, particularly when you are on the same ship.”

“I have to do it for myself at times because I’ll be distracted otherwise.”

“I understand, Liara. Do what is best for you, but I’m sure you’re loving this at the moment.”

“In the arms of the man I love. I can forget about what’s happening for a few hours, at least.”

After that night, our sex life certainly picked up. Sometimes, the sex was just good fun, a hard, fast fuck. Well, hard, fast fucks, because it always lasted a few hours. But sometimes, when the war simply wasn’t going our way, we needed something a little more intimate. And she wasn’t the only one who needed that. More than once, I needed a pick me up, and many times, I just needed her.

Things chugged along until Thessia. That’s when Liara reached her lowest ebb. She didn’t fall apart, but it was the closest I saw her to breaking. That’s when I needed to be her rock. I thought sex would have been the last thing on her mind, but it was the first time since we reunited that she needed me. The lovemaking two nights after leaving Thessia had an air of desperation, Liara on her back, begging me to make love to her, mumbling all sorts of ideas about the future, going so far as to mention children. Even I knew she was far too young for it to happen, but I could see why it was on her mind.

She didn’t break. She didn’t cry. She buried it all down, or that’s what I was left thinking. I worried that she was just going to explode, but she assured me the next morning that, although heartbroken by what happened to her homeworld, she wasn’t the only one. I’d watched Earth burn, Garrus had watched Palaven burn. It simply made her more determined than ever to ensure our victory.

Departing my cabin that evening, she suggested that, just for a little while, she’d like to cool things down. She would return to my cabin most nights to sleep, but… she didn’t want to be too distracted. Not until it was nearly all over. But then she smiled, kissed my cheek, and told me that I was to still enjoy myself when given the chance.

No wonder I loved her a little more every day.

With plenty of things still to organise, I was constantly visiting the Citadel. Despite despising much of what her people stood for, even Aria was saddened by what happened to Thessia, as she knew what the Reapers were doing, and she certainly didn’t want to see the end of the galaxy as it was. For one of the few times when getting together, we didn’t fuck. Instead, we found a booth, shared a bottle of liquor, and just talked… Okay, we didn’t fuck, but I did blow her twice, taking a tasty load each time. But most of our time was spent talking about everything.

Heading out later, I had talked to the asari councillor after what happened in Thessia, and still had the invitation to go speak with her in person. Now, I’d always found Councillor Tevos rather attractive. To be honest, I thought all asari were beautiful. Must be something in their genes. I’d been attracted to Tevos the first time I’d met the Council, and in every meeting since, that attraction had continued. Even if our meetings hadn’t always ended how I would have liked.

I’d never had an invite to her personal chambers before. I knew each councillor was given what could be considered an apartment, where they had an office and also their personal residence. She had a receptionist outside the door leading into her office. I waited as I was announced, not having to wait too long before I walked inside to meet her. If memory served me, this was the first time I’d ever met her in any sort of private setting, certainly on a one to one basis.

Sitting behind her desk, she looked up from whatever she was reading. There was the hint of a smile before she stood up and rounded her desk. It was only then that I realised I was taller than her, looking down to see she wasn’t wearing heels. Even then, she wouldn’t have been as tall as me. Standing only a few inches away, she met my eyes and seemed to search my face.

Then she hugged me. I wasn’t expecting that, and didn’t react for a few seconds before my brain caught up and I hugged her in return. “I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“Not your fault, Shepard,” she whispered back, “Thank you for coming to see me.”

“Did you need something from me?”

She didn’t reply for a few minutes, seeming to just enjoy the hug, and I wasn’t going to complain. As I said, I’d been attracted for a long time now. I had a feeling already… She eventually leaned back and smiled. It didn’t quite reach her eyes, but I think other things were on her mind. She grabbed my hand, amazed at how soft her hand was, and I was led from her office, through what appeared to be a hidden door, into her private quarters. She led me towards the balcony, which afforded a wonderful view of the Presidium.

“Wow,” I whispered.

“It’s a lonely existence, Shepard.” I glanced her way as she leaned against the railing. “The entire galaxy relies on four… sorry, three people at the moment to make the right decisions. I know I haven’t always been right. I know my head will probably roll after all this. I simply tried to do right by my people.” She glanced my way. “We couldn’t throw everything in right at the start. You know that, right?” I nodded my agreement. It would have just ended the war quicker. “But knowing my homeworld… knowing what they are capable of…” She lowered her head, my hand immediately going to her back, running my fingers up and down, hoping it helped. “My people, Shepard. I never thought…”

“We’ll win.”

I had never lost hope. I’m fairly sure that’s what kept Liara going. I knew we would win in the end. Everyone on my ship believed in me. I knew millions around the galaxy did too. When she looked at me and met my eyes, she would have seen nothing but determination but also belief. “I believe you,” she whispered.

Then… then she leaned across and kissed me. And it was no peck on the cheek either. It was something entirely unexpected but… considering the attraction I had for her, it didn’t take long, all of a second, for me to react, turning towards her, pulling her tight to my body, and I made her whimper within thirty seconds as my hands ran up and down her back, reaching her rather pert little arse.

When we finally broke apart, we were both breathing heavily and her cheeks had taken on some colour. “You’re attracted to me.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

That earned a grin. “I’ve heard rumours about your lifestyle, Shepard. Are they correct?”

I glanced away for a moment. “Are you insinuating that I appreciate time with futanari, councillor?”

“Yes.”

“Then, that word again. Abso-fucking-lutely.”

She took me by the hand again and led me into what would be classified as the living room. Gesturing for me to take a seat on the lounge, she disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Kicking off her shoes, she curled her feet under her body once she’d poured a glass each, handing me one, as she settled back.

Though she had my file, I knew nothing about her, and all she had was the bare facts about my life. So we ended up talking about anything and everything about our lives up to that point. She was beautiful, intelligent, ambitious, even a little dangerous. She wasn’t blind either. She knew I’d been attracted since day one. Perhaps used that to her advantage from time to time. Subtle, of course, but there was no doubt she’d gently pushed me in a direction she wanted.

The bottle of wine disappeared, and she quickly ran into the kitchen, returning with another one, and the topic of conversation moved on to more personal matters. “I’ve heard rumours you have lovers, Shepard.”

I met her eyes and felt the smirk form. “I won’t lie. I’m intimate with someone on my ship, and I have enjoyed various lovers otherwise.”

“May I be blunt?” I nodded. “Are they all futanari?”

“They are.”

She smiled before sculling her glass and standing up. Reaching behind her neck, she undid whatever was holding it in place, letting it fall to the ground, leaving her standing in front of me in just her bra and panties. I sat on the lounge, though I definitely smiled approvingly, as she took off her bra rather quickly, revealing a pair of full breasts, before hooking thumbs in the band of her panties, lowering those to the ground as well.

And that’s when she revealed her own cock. And my jaw definitely gaped as it was… big. Long. “Holy shit,” I muttered.

The smile on her face remained as she stood in front of me before sitting down on my lap, legs to either side of mine, leaning forward to kiss me, her tongue immediately in my mouth. My first thought was that I had to get my hand around her cock. It was exquisite. Beautiful. So long and thick, my only thought was that I wanted her to fuck me. God, I _really_ wanted her to fuck me. My hands ran down her back to her arse, causing her to smile again before she broke the kiss, resting her forehead against mine.

“Do you think I’m beautiful?” she asked quietly.

“I’ve been attracted since that first meeting.”

“And now?”

“Now I want you to fuck me.”

If possible, her smile only broadened, kissing me hard again as I leaned back on the lounge, running my fingers up and down her back. She broke the kiss and moved her lips close to my ear. “I love to fuck, Shepard,” she breathed, “In fact, you might love to hear that I _only_ fuck. Not fucked many men though.”

“Want to fuck me?” I asked quietly.

“Goddess, I’ve wanted to fuck you for a long time, Shepard.”

“Bedroom?”

She got up off my lap, offered her hand, and I was led through to her gorgeous bedroom, the decorations so tasteful, most would have simply stopped and gazed in wonder. I was distracted, though, as Tevos spun around and helped me undress in return. Soon as I was naked, I just had to drop to my knees and taste her cock. “How long?” I asked.

“Ten and a half.”

“I want it all inside me. I haven’t had anything this long or thick yet.”

“Suck me first, Shepard. I want to see you swallow my load.”

I couldn’t swallow her entire length. Or, at least, I couldn’t swallow all of it yet. But if this happened more than once, I was going to try and do it eventually. I licked her shaft up and down, teasing her completely, making sure I focused on her balls too, and even giving her pussy a bit of a tickle. That made her giggle, but she insisted she only fucked. I assured her that didn’t concern me at all. I loved being fucked, of course.

When it came to blowing her, I swallowed enough to satisfy both of us. She was completely turned on, I think resisting the urge to fuck my face. She didn’t remind me of Aria, but I had a feeling she had a dominant streak that would have put Liara to shame at the same time. I guess I was going to find out once I’d taken a load in the mouth.

Her fingers eventually found their way through my short hair. “You’re very talented, Shepard.”

Removing my mouth long enough to say, “I love sucking futanari cock,” which made her giggle, I slid it back in my mouth, my head bobbing up and down as I looked up her body, as she looked down, seemingly pleased with what I was doing.

“I’m thinking you’ll have to visit me more often,” she breathed, “I generally don’t fuck Council Spectres.” She paused a moment before giggling again. “Well, you’re the first and only human male, so that would be why.”

She quieted down as I knew she was now getting close to orgasm. I could read the signs well enough by now, plus the way her cock reacted to what I was doing. “Goddess,” she whispered, fingers going through my hair again, “I’m close, Shepard. You swallow?” I nodded and made an approving sound. “Good. I cum a lot. Hope you don’t choke!”

She wasn’t lying. She came so much, some of it did dribble out of my mouth down my chin, but I managed to swallow more of it than anything, and I had to admit that it was as delicious as any cum I’d swallowed before. Once I’d swallowed it all, I removed my mouth and licked her cock up and down, making sure it was clean, before I sat back on my knees while she sat on the edge of the bed. I shuffled forward, taking her cock back in hand, continuing to lick it up and down.

“Shepard,” she breathed.

“I love your cock already,” I admitted.

She leaned down and kissed me, feeling her tongue lick up the cum still on my chin, continuing to make out as I gave her a few minutes to recover. Offering her hand, we ended up on her bed side by side, making out for quite a while. She was a hell of a kisser, and ending up on my back, I spread my legs as I felt her cock press against me. That’s when she broke the kiss, leaning over to grab a bottle of lube. “I keep this close as I masturbate a lot,” she admitted.

Watching her lube her cock up was rather erotic, and then she helped lube me up. Once we were comfortable and ready, she helped spread my legs even wider, lifting up my lower body so she could slide her cock inside me easily. God, just feeling the head of her cock slide inside me was bliss, but feeling her thick ten inches just spread me completely was even better.

Once she had given me her entire length, it’s fair to say that she just fucked me after that. I came hard. In fact, it was such an orgasm, I almost passed out it was so good, pleading for her to just keep fucking me. Eventually letting go of my legs, she leaned forward, resting her hands to either side of me, slowly but surely increasing her thrusting until she was just pounding me.

“Keep going!” I cried out.

“Goddess, this is perfect,” she moaned.

The feeling of her long, thick cock thrusting into me was almost indescribable. It was so good, the orgasm I had, without even touching my cock, sent waves of pleasure throughout my body, digging fingers into her back as I moaned for her not to stop. All I wanted her to do was to keep fucking me until she filled my arse as much as she filled my mouth.

Shuffling my body, I felt her even deeper inside me. She felt it too, making her groan along with me, and that made her fuck me even harder, if possible. “Goddess,” she breathed.

“Fuck me, councillor. Keep fucking me!”

She kissed me hard, now pounding me relentlessly. No wonder she was getting close to an orgasm herself. I told her not to tell me. I just wanted to feel her cum. That made her smile, gazing into her eyes, grunting and groaning with each thrust, before I felt her thick cock throb inside me as she finally came. She moaned loudly as she buried her cock again and again, before she left it buried and settled down to rest on her forearms, kissing her forehead as she breathed deeply.

I surprised her by asking to pull out and immediately spinning onto my knees. She slid her cock back inside me and continued fucking me, before she did what I loved, changing position so she was almost crouching, her head resting near mine. “I think you love this position, don’t you, Shepard?”

“God yes. Fuck me as hard as you want, councillor. Anytime I’m on the Citadel, you want to fuck me, I’m yours.”

Hands on my shoulders, she did just that. She pulled nearly all the way out, then slammed her cock back into me over and over and over again. I almost blurted out I loved her, delirious I was with pleasure. I just didn’t want her to stop until she’d cum so much, it would be flowing out of me and she just couldn’t keep going.

“Keep fucking me,” I moaned, “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

Feeling her breasts press into my back, her hot breath in my ear, I knew she was resting but her thrusting didn’t stop for a second. I felt her cock throb as she filled my arse again, but she just kept on fucking me. “Your arse is mine, Spectre,” she stated with humour.

“I’m at your service, councillor.”

She came in me three more times over the next couple of hours, her pounding of my arse utterly relentless. I came at least once more at the same time, but I didn’t move from my position on my knees, my head resting on a pillow most of the time, but my hair was just long enough now that she could grab a handful and pull me back, really fucking me hard. I loved it and she knew it too.

When she came that final time and stopped, I had a feeling that was it for the time being, feeling her pull out and collapse onto the bed next to me. I immediately kissed her before leaning down to suck her cock, which made her chuckle. I wasn’t going to make her cum, I just wanted to have that cock in my mouth again, even if only for a minute or so.

Lying on my back later, she cuddled into my side, which amused me, considering it was obvious to me that she had a dominant personality, both as councillor, but also in the bedroom. But even Aria T’Loak had enjoyed a cuddle after sex, more times than she would probably care to admit.

“Well, I wish we’d done this a lot earlier,” she stated with a giggle.

“You and me both. But as I don’t plan on dying again, nor of us losing this war, I guess we’ll have plenty of time in the future.”

“I love the idea of being able to fuck you again many more times in the future.”

“Good, because I’m loving the idea of you fucking me. Your cock is just… exquisite, councillor.”

“Might have to make you call me that whenever I’m fucking you.”

“I’ll call you whatever you want if you’re pounding me as good as you were.”

We were lying back, enjoying joint post-coital bliss, when my omni-tool played a tune. Tevos looked at me amused as I opened it. “Hello, Liara.”

_“Hello, Shepard. Are you busy?”_

“I’m with Councillor Tevos at the moment.”

“ _Oh, you are?”_ I didn’t say anything and she obviously clicked rather quickly. “ _Have you enjoyed my lover, Ariana?”_

“Liara, no wonder you’re so bloody happy whenever you message me.”

I looked at Tevos in surprise, making her giggle. “Hang on a second. Do you two know each other?”

_“Of course we do, Shepard. She knows exactly who I am. She’s obviously intelligent and had it figured out rather quickly.”_

“Obviously it is something I keep to myself. I have a feeling few are aware of the real identity of the Shadow Broker.” She paused and kissed me. “And your lover is one hell of a great fuck, Liara. I will definitely have to borrow him again.”

_“He’s yours whenever you want, Ariana. He’ll help you feel better about things. Got a nice tight arse, doesn’t he?”_

“I think he loves my long, thick cock just as much.”

_“Stay the night with her, Shepard. What do you plan on tomorrow though?”_

“Haven’t thought that far ahead, to be honest.”

_“I wouldn’t mind a conversation with the councillor. I’ll arrive after breakfast. While we talk, maybe you could blow both of us?”_

“Liara, you are delightful,” Tevos stated with a chuckle, “And that is a devilishly good idea.”

_“I’m glad you approve, Ariana. If I’m in the mood, which I probably will be, I’d love to watch you fuck him over your desk.”_

"I’d love to do that. Maybe he could blow you at the same time though?”

_“No, I want to see him properly fucked without distraction.”_

“Done,” I stated adamantly, “But I’m blowing you both first. I might swallow it. I might take it on my face.”

“ _Definitely going to masturbate now. Ariana, you should fuck him again before you go to sleep.”_

"Thinking that already, Liara. I might fuck him on the balcony.”

I clicked off after saying farewell, and that’s exactly what happened, leaning on the railing as I felt hands on my shoulders, a cock slide inside my arse, and Tevos pounded my until she left yet another load inside me, before I ended up on my knees, sucking her cock as she sipped on a glass of wine, gazing out over the Presidium.

After breakfast the next morning, Liara appeared through the door, where I was ordered to strip naked, and as the two conversed about nothing in particular, I blew Liara first, happily swallowing her load, before I blew Tevos next, swallowing her load as well.

Bent over her desk, Tevos proceeded to fuck me just as hard as she had the night before, but Liara just couldn’t sit by and watch. Once Tevos came inside me, she pulled out and Liara slid her cock inside me immediately, fucking me just as hard as Tevos. And that was our morning, the two asari fucking me until they would cum. Both left three loads inside me before they’d had enough.

We needed a shower after that. I would have been happy to continue the fun, but Tevos had to get on with some actual work, so I headed out first and dressed, waiting for them to appear. Liara appeared first, already dressed, but Tevos walked out naked, seeing her cock rather flaccid for the first time, and it was just as impressive as when it was hard.

She slipped into a dressing gown and escorted the pair of us to the door leading out into her office. Kissing each cheek of Liara, she wished her farewell before she kissed me differently. I think, if we were alone, we’d have returned to her bedroom and continued, Liara eventually clearing her throat, actually making Tevos blush as I stepped back. “I’ll see you soon, councillor.”

“I hope so, Shepard. Good luck in your next endeavour.”

Heading out into the hallway, I took Liara by the hand as we walked towards the nearby elevator. “Okay, that was a lot of fun this morning, Liara.”

“I figured you would have liked two of us fucking you.”

I stopped and turned her towards me. “I love you.”

That earned one of those sweet siles I always enjoyed seeing. “And I love you, Shepard.” I hugged her for a few seconds before she added, “And while I’d love to head back to the ship and continue what we were up to, you know we’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“I know.”

“Watching her fuck you was… fucking hot though. I had no idea I’d be so turned on by watching my lover being fucked by someone else. Helps that Ariana is just utterly gorgeous. How long have you been attracted to her?”

“Since the first time we met.”

Liara smiled again. “I don’t blame you. She certainly has an aura about her. It’s how she made it onto the Council as our representative.” She took my hand and squeezed. “Come on. We’ve got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I'm not quite sure why this story was as popular as it was. Is it just the sex? Or does everyone like the futanari aspect? Or is the fact it's futanari fucking a man? Or is it a little bit of all the above?
> 
> Anyway, I figured on a bit of shameless self promotion. If you're into all things futanari, I can only recommend a couple of other stories I'm writing:
> 
> 'The Futanari Diaries' is a collection of short stories based on characters from some of my favourite video games.
> 
> 'The Dragonborn Saga' is about a female Dragonborn and her adventures across Skyrim, and all the futanari lovers she enjoys.


	7. Citadel Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we're back to the old chapters. Hope you enjoyed the new chapters that came before. Perhaps something I could have done before.
> 
> This chapter has been edited a little bit, but the sex has remained the same. Mostly just character reactions, including Shepard, as I’ve given four of the five partners a background relationship with him. The only editing that did take place was for the ‘introductions’. Everything after that remains as it was.
> 
> From now, update every two days until the story is back to where it was.

Leaning against the railing as I overlooked the lake on the Presidium, I couldn’t help but let my mind wander as I waited for Liara to arrive. The Reaper War was… not going well, in all honesty. We had had no major victories so far. Minor victories, sure, but that usually meant saving refugees or a heroic retreat. We’d rarely given the Reapers even a bloody nose. We could hold them, but never push them back. 

As for Liara, I knew I was her rock. Commander Shepard was the one man holding things together, or so it seemed at times. First there was the Collector threat, which was ended convincingly with their complete destruction. Then there was the original threat of invasion, which I basically stopped single-handedly, though it meant the complete destruction of a system. 

The Reapers arrived, and everything went to shit. Earth and Palaven in flames. The Reapers pushing everywhere. And Cerberus just being complete and utter cunts at the same time. There were wins, though. Not against the Reapers, but righting past wrongs. The genophage cured. Peace on Rannoch. We’d even found a prothean, who was now at our side. By my side since leaving Earth was Liara. 

After my disappearance and supposed death, she’d turned her back on archaeology to become an information broker, basically to help uncover anything in regards to the Reapers. When I walked into her office on Illium a couple of months after my return, I first saw the shy and timid asari I remembered meeting on Therum. It was only during conversation that I learned that asari was long gone. Instead, the Liara I met was focused, single-minded… and very horny. Our first embrace, I had felt her cock stiffen, looking down and grinning. She kissed me hard, and I knew I wouldn’t be leaving without us being intimate…. Or at least with one of us getting fucked. 

And that is when I would learn another thing. Liara wanted to be in control. And I surprised myself by not minding one little bit. I was in charge nearly every minute of my life, making sure everyone was happy, everyone survived, and that the mission was a success. Maybe, during those private moments with Liara, I could… leave all that behind. 

It was little surprise that I ended up on my knees in her office, Liara thrusting her cock into my mouth. She didn’t want to cum too soon, but I had my technique perfected, and I wanted her cum. I made sure I always kept eye contact with her, and the look of love in her eyes as I blew her... It was little surprise I was rewarded a couple of minutes later, making sure I stood up and kissed her, as she loved it when I swapped with her. 

Ten minutes later, she had me bent over her desk and was ramming her cock inside me. Our first time, the night before Ilos, had been split between us each fucking the other, but the longer it went on, the more Liara wanted to fuck me, and again, I surprised myself by not minding one little bit. That day in her office, though... I was well and truly fucked. I think it was two years of heartache and loss, frustration and maybe even a little bit of anger. It hurt a bit, I’ll admit it. But it was also some of the best sex we’d had to that point. And once she unloaded inside me, lying down on my back, feeling her hard nipples press into me, she breathed into my ear, “I love you, Shepard.” 

Returning those words, she pulled out and I felt empty, though that only lasted a couple of minutes as she led me towards a nearby couch. Wondering what she wanted, I was surprised when she pressed a button and a bed quickly appeared. Lying me down, she got me comfortable before leaning down to kiss me, and we made love again, this time a little gentler and a hell of a lot tenderer. 

When she asked for my help to take down the Shadow Broker, I agreed to it immediately. After a long fight through Illium to hunt down another rogue Spectre, we ended up travelling halfway across the galaxy, realising the Shadow Broker resided on a ship, which remained in constant motion. Little wonder no-one figured out where he was. 

Battling our way onto the ship, we were both surprised that the Shadow Broker was a yahg. Liara taunted him perfectly, but it was left to me to deal with the bastard. Getting up close and personal with such a thing was never my intention, but while he got in a few hits of his own, I was better. Much better. Once the thing was dead, Liara made a decision to replace him instead of just dismantling the network. 

I agreed with the decision as she assured me that she would now use the network for noble purposes, and would definitely assist me in helping end the Reaper threat. We celebrated our victory the only way we could, sending my team back to the _Normandy_ , before exploring the ship and finding an elaborate bedroom. It was there that we sat down and talked. 

“Shepard, you’ve obviously noticed something different about me since your return, right?” 

“It’s not subtle at times, so I have.” 

“I would like that to continue. I want to… Dominate is probably the wrong word, but I love it when you do submit to my desires completely.” 

“To be honest, so do I.” 

“Do you mind if you rarely fuck me anymore?” 

I leaned forward and kissed her. “Liara, trust me on this. I love it when your cock is inside me, and I have no problem with you taking absolute control regarding matters in the bedroom.” 

And it was about ten minutes later, Liara lying back on the bed as I rode her hard, exploding over her tits a little later, leaning forward as I let her fuck me senseless before she came hard too. The only time she would revert to type was when we slept. That’s when she was happy to sleep in my arms. 

Our time together was fleeting after that mission, only managing to return a couple of times before Aratoht and my incarceration on Earth. She did manage to send me the occasional message, but as I was basically off-grid, it was more through word of mouth from Anderson or Vega rather than any personal messages. Six months without her was difficult, as although I missed the sex, I just missed her presence. I had during the entire Collector mission, though had always understood that, because I’d been gone for two years, she’d moved on with her life. 

I hadn’t expected our reunion on Mars, and to say we were delighted to see each other would be a vast understatement. But knowing what had happened, and what loomed on the horizon, did temper our appetites, particularly after arriving on the Citadel and being told, in no uncertain terms, that Earth was on its own. 

She certainly helped me get through those dark early days, a source of comfort, and when I was feeling the strain, she knew what helped me de-stress. She found a real fondness for the shower, and we spent a lot of time in there, finding myself pressed against the wall as she drove that wonderful cock of hers into me. Other times we would make love on the couch, Liara sat down while I bounced on her dick, always making her laugh when I eventually came over her breasts or her face. The rest of the time was in bed. Sometimes, after a bad day, I’d just want her to bend me over on all fours and fuck me hard. Other times, we both wanted it tender, with plenty of kissing, caressing and murmurs of our love for each other. 

Everyone soon learned of our relationship and the not so little secret Liara had. I remember the reaction of some of those on the Collector mission when Garrus blurted out the truth. Miranda was surprised. Jack thought it was hilarious. Samara thought it was rather sweet. Thane respected me even more, I think. Grunt didn’t really understand. Mordin still wondered the point as it wouldn’t provide children. 

During the Reaper War, once again, everyone learned the truth, though that was only because I noticeably winced at times the morning after a rough and hard fuck the night before. Garrus this time didn’t reveal the truth, leaving it for me to let everyone know, and Liara didn’t mind by now what anyone thought, as it was not a real secret that some asari were futanari. Tali knew all about it, and still thought it hilarious. Traynor was gobsmacked, while Cortez was surprised, and privately admitted that he had hoped I was homosexual. While flattered, I had to admit that I wasn’t attracted to men, only asari. Vega didn’t know what to think, but after a bout of boxing, where I put on the ground three times, I assured him I was still the same Commander Shepard. 

I was her rock for when Thessia was invaded. She was terribly upset by it all, and after a couple of nights, she asked me to make love to her for the first time in a long time, as by now, she was completely in control. While she enjoyed it, as did I, we both knew what we really wanted, and I remember just holding her close, arms and legs wrapped around as she buried herself inside me, barely moving otherwise. Orgasms were not important at times like that, and I eventually just held her to my body as she spooned against me, whispering nothing but reassuring words that we would win. 

Since Thessia, we were now focused on two things. Taking out Cerberus then finally meeting the Reapers head on. We were on the Citadel for perhaps the final time, the _Normandy_ being refitted before final battle, completing all the updated that should have been done months ago. I had no idea how long we’d be there for, but we’d been told that, once we left, we would not return until the battle was won. 

We’d been on the Citadel for at least a couple of days when Liara asked me to meet her on the Presidium. I had no idea what for, figuring it would be just to have a drink and a chat. She’d been incredibly busy since arriving, our time together fleeting at best, though we were used to it. Even since before Thessia, both of us had barely been sleeping, and though we tried to keep up the lovemaking, as we tried to get together at least once a day, it was simply impossible. That didn’t mean I wouldn’t pop into her office, locking her door, and giving her a sneaky blowjob. She loved it when I thought of her in such a way, taking a mouthful as a reward and sensing she was immediately less stressed. 

Away with my thoughts and memories as I was, I didn’t even know she’d approached before I felt an arm around my waist and a kiss on my cheek, turning to make sure I gave her a proper kiss. “You’re thinking, Shepard.” 

“I am. Some good memories despite everything that’s happened.” 

“Oh, and I take it I’m in them?” 

I couldn’t help smile. “Nearly all of them, to be honest.” She grabbed my hand and we wandered off. “So, was there something you want to do?” 

She snuggled into my side as we strolled along. “I have a surprise for you, Shepard. I’ve made sure no-one comes visit your apartment for the rest of the day or tonight.” 

“Oh, what sort of surprise?” 

She leaned up to my ear. “Oh, the sort you are going to absolutely love, Shepard,” she said quietly. 

Eventually ending up at my apartment, we wandered inside and I wasn’t all that surprised at who was waiting for us. Tevos wasn’t a real surprise considering one of my recent visits to the Citadel had ended with us ending up fucking. And every visit since then had resulted in a visit to her private chambers, where her ten and a half inches ended up in my mouth and arse. Aria T’Loak? The only surprise was that, if I was guessing why they were all here, she’d have to share. Liara knew all about Shiala, so her presence just made me smile. But Samara? I didn’t even know she was futanari, but if I was reading this correctly, she wanted to fuck me.

“What’s going on, Liara?” I had to ask, playing dumb.

“This is your surprise, Shepard.” 

“Little bird tells me you love asari with thick, hard cocks, Shepard,” Aria stated bluntly, “Though I think that’s not a surprise to anyone in here.” 

I looked at Samara. “You’re kidding?”

“It was a secret that I didn’t feel comfortable divulging at the time, Shepard. I apologise.” 

“Not necessary, but still… I had no idea.”

Looking at Shiala, I could only smile at first. “I’m guessing this didn’t take…” 

“Not even the Reapers would have stopped me getting here, Shepard.” 

Finally, I looked at Tevos. “Liara told me all about this idea, Shepard. No chance I was missing out on the fun.”

I looked up. “I don’t know if there is a god, but if there is, he must surely love me!” 

The five of them giggled as Liara approached me again. “You think you can handle five futanari at the same time, Shepard? I know you’ve had plenty of sex but… we have ideas…” 

I met her eyes before looking around. “Trust me, I won’t be the only one feeling tender tomorrow morning.” 

Aria walked towards me, holding out a couple of pills. “You’ll want to take these. Never needed them before, but they’ll keep you hard all night and will let you cum numerous times. Secret formula helps build up cum very quickly. Don’t want the fun to stop even after we’ve cum once or twice.” She then reached down to grab my crotch. “I’ve wanted to fuck you again for quite some time, Shepard. It’s been a while. Need to make you my bitch again.” 

I leaned forward and kissed her hard, which surprised her for a moment, pulling her close as I used my other hand to feel her crotch. Reaching under the band of her trousers, I felt something long and thick in my hand. “So much for not kissing, Aria,” I joked. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll pay for it later when I’m pounding your arse.” 

I kissed her again before growling into her ear, “I can’t wait.” The look on her face was one of surprise for a moment before the smile suggested she thought exactly the same thing. She knew I loved being fucked by her, perhaps surprised I’d so willingly admit it in front of the others.

“I think we should take this upstairs,” Tevos suggested. A couple of bottles were grabbed from the liquor cabinet with some glasses and the six of us headed to the master bedroom. 

Once upstairs, the five asari took pleasure in undressing me first, feeling hands all over my body, all of them taking a moment to grope my cock and arse, feeling lips press against certain parts. I was already rock hard, Liara handing me a glass of something so I could take one of the pills. I didn’t feel any different, though Liara assured me Aria told no lies. I would be hard all night and we would all cum constantly.

Though I could have spent time undressing all five of them, they all quickly removed their dresses, shirts or trousers, and their lingerie disappeared just as fast. I sat on the edge of the bed as they lined up in front of me. Liara, I knew well. Aria had a spectacular body, a fantastic set of breasts, and at least nine inches between her legs. Long and thick, aware that futanari generally had longer cocks on average than most races. My mouth watered at the prospect of blowing her again, let alone having her ram it into me. Samara had a mature body on her, curves in all the right places, and a lovely looking cock too. Roughly similar in size to Aria. Shiala was still green and she was fit, months of fighting having left her athletic and toned. Smaller breasts than the rest but a cock of at least eight inches, though just as thick and juicy the others. I knew I’d definitely enjoy that again. Tevos was stunning. Absolutely stunning. Fantastic body and a long and thick cock. I near gulped as I know my eyes widened at seeing it. Longer than all the others, ten and a half inches, I wanted to just leap on her there and then, let the others watch her fuck me hard.

Aria wasting no time stepping forward, offering her cock to me. I licked it like a lollipop to start with, teasing her relentlessly before I finally started to swallow it. While I focused on blowing her, I gestured a couple more forward, eventually taking Shiala and Tevos by hand, after they’d lubed up my hands. Aria loved what I was doing, and was soon gently thrusting into my mouth, feeling a hand on the back of my head. “Who knew Commander Shepard sucked cock so well?” she joked.

Taking it from my mouth, I replied, “I’ve done this to get favours on Omega.”

I think my reply surprised her before I glanced at Tevos. “As for you, I’m not sure what to say except your cock is magnificent.”

“Think you can take it?” she wondered.

“Absolutely.”

“He’s mine first,” Aria stated, “I’m going to make him my bitch.”

My cock twitched at her tone. I had a feeling I was going to be properly fucked by her. “Let’s be honest, Aria. Everyone is getting a go.” I glanced off to the side to see Liara sitting down by herself, casually stroking her cock. “All okay?” I wondered.

“I’m going to watch my lover be dominated by four asari. I’m tempted to video it.”

I glanced around. All of them shrugged, so I said, “Why not? We can all watch it together later.”

Aria grabbed my hair and rammed her cock back into my mouth. I managed to maintain my hand movement, still stroking Shiala and Tevos, but I wanted Aria to cum. I had a feeling I was going to have a lot of fun with her. She was certainly getting off with everything I could do with my tongue, and her language, though filthy, was complimentary of my talents.

“Fuck, you can do this anytime, Shepard,” she moaned. I didn’t reply, my head bobbing up and down as she continued to fuck my mouth. I let go of Shiala and Tevos, grabbing Aria by her arse, giving her arsehole a little rub. “Oh, you bitch. Bet you want to fuck that, don’t you?” I mumbled and nodded. She laughed. “Not a chance. Not tonight at least. Maybe one day I’ll let you, though, if you behave yourself.”

She came hard a couple of minutes later. Her cum was hot and very sweet, and I thoroughly enjoyed drinking it down. She rested her hands on my shoulders, sucking in deep breaths, before taking her cock from my mouth, bending down to kiss me so she could get a taste. “Hmmm. Taste good, don’t I, Shepard?”

“What can I say? I love the taste of asari cum.”

Aria laughed and looked at Liara. “By the goddess, you have him well-trained, don’t you?” Liara just smiled but didn’t say anything.

Shiala stepped in front of me next, gently running a hand down my cheek as she leaned down to kiss me. “I’ve thought about this since the first time we met.”

“We’ll make the most of it tonight then.”

Pre-cum was already dripping from her cock, running my tongue around its head to get a taste, making appreciate sounds as I did before I slowly took her length. She admitted that she wasn’t going to last long as she was soon thrusting into my mouth. I’d long ago trained myself to take Liara without gagging, so I could take a good face-fuck most of the time.

Shiala wasn’t lying. She didn’t last long at all, but she did surprise me by taking her cock from my mouth and blasting over my face. I saw the funny side, as did the others, leaning down to kiss me again and licking some of her cum off my face. “Sorry, been wanting to do that for a long time too.”

“Seriously, I don’t mind. Liara’s done it often enough.”

After cleaning my face off, Tevos and Samara came close to me, though I did wonder if Liara wanted any treatment. Any question was answered by watching Aria on her knees, pleasuring her. Liara met my glance and smiled. “She knows who I am, Shepard. The Queen of Omega knows who is in charge off her asteroid.” My dick twitched again at watching it, before I looked at Samara and Tevos.

“I never would have thought…” I told Samara, trailing off, unsure how to frame the words.

“Part of me does regret not giving into temptation, Shepard. Though I was also aware of your relationship with Liara.”

The bottle of lube was beside me on the bed, so after a little more, I slowly started to jerk both of them off. Looking up at Tevos, I asked, “So, how long have you thought about this?”

“I masturbate a lot thinking about you, Shepard.”

“You must use two hands to do it properly.”

She blushed. “Sometimes.”

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to leave you for last, because… Well, I think even I’ll struggle.”

She didn’t mind, so I focused on Samara. She was gentler than the previous two, her hands running through my hair as she slowly thrust into my mouth as I had my hands placed on her arse. She spoke highly of my skills, admitting it had been quite a while since anyone had blown her, and she rarely gave into temptation nowadays. Because of all that, her orgasm wasn’t long in arriving, taking another mouthful of very tasty asari cum. I almost started laughing to myself, as Liara joked I was rather addicted to blowing her and bringing her to orgasm. What can I say, it probably tastes better than mine!

Tevos was last, and I thought I’d do it a little differently, grabbing her hand and lowering her to the bed so she could lie die. Her long thick cock resting against her belly as I ran my tongue up the shaft, feeling her hiss with anticipation as I lifted it to run my tongue around the head. There was no way I could swallow her at once. In fact, I doubt I’d swallow the entire lot, though I’d give it a damn good go.

She let me take control, not moving too much, as slowly but surely, I swallowed another inch. While I was doing that, I felt hands on my arse and the application of lube, before a finger or two was inserted into me. I didn’t look back, focusing on bringing Tevos to orgasm, feeling a hand run through my head as she sat up.

“Never thought a human would ever suck my cock,” she said, “And would never have believed it would be Commander Shepard. But will you want this in your arse?”

“You bet I do,” I said before resuming.

Fingers were replaced by someone’s tongue, glancing back to see Aria’s head buried, while one of her hands caressed and stroked me at the same time. I tried to focus on Tevos, but Aria was rather distracting, though I didn’t mind.

“Goddess,” Tevos moaned, and I knew she wasn’t going to last too much longer. Neither was I.

“Aria, I don’t want to cum until I’m being fucked,” I said quickly. The hand was removed but she kept eating my arse.

Focusing on Tevos, I never managed to swallow her entire length but it was more than enough as I was rewarded with far too much cum. It was a bucketload at least, feeling it dribble out of my mouth, back down her cock. Though a little out of it, she dragged me forward to kiss her, admitting that she always swallowed her own load as she was more than capable of blowing herself.

Aria stopped for a moment as I flopped onto the bed next to Tevos. Looking at Liara, she was content just watching, though I could see the camera that had been set up. “Do you want one too?” I wondered.

“No. The only place my cock is going tonight is your arse, Shepard.”

“I hope you can wait, T’Soni,” Aria stated.

“Yes, yes. We all know, Aria. You’re fucking him first.”

Aria got onto the bed and crawled until she was over my body. “I hope you’re ready for a train, Shepard, because all of us are having a go straight away.”

I just smirked. “I guess dreams do come true then.”

That reply made her laugh before she leaned down to kiss me. It was hard but hot, one of her hands stroking my cock again, unable to stop the moan into her mouth. She broke the kiss. “You are such a slut.” I shrugged, as she was probably right. She was thoughtful for a moment. “Guess it’s because of life out there, right?”

“I’m domineering all other aspects of my life. I’ve submitted to Liara and her desires in the bedroom.”

Aria kissed me again, feeling her hands spread my legs, pushing them back slightly, the head of her cock at my tight little hole. I grunted as I felt her push it in, though she was polite enough to let me get used to it. I’ll admit, it felt thicker than Liara’s, but fuck, it felt good. My cock seemed to get even harder as she slowly started to push more in.

“Fuck, you’ve got a tight little hole, Shepard.”

“Been waiting for some thick asari cock like yours, Aria.”

She kissed me again, before leaning down to my ear. “I hope you like being fucked hard.”

“Give me all you got.”

Once she buried her cock completely, she wasted no time pumping into me hard. It caused me to grunt and groan to start with, as she wasn’t gentle, and it did hurt at first. But the pain quickly disappeared, replaced by waves of pleasure. Aria looked pleased as she lifted herself up, palm to either side of me, as I wrapped my legs around her, bringing her down to kiss me again.

As she’d already cum, she lasted quite a while, but I really needed to cum, as she was hitting the perfect spot inside me. I started to stroke myself and I lasted all of a couple of minutes before I blasted cum all over my chest. Aria did scoop a little bit with a finger and tasted me, making an approving noise, keeping up the same tempo.

“Your cock feels amazing,” I admitted.

Aria smiled. She actually smiled, leaning down to give me another hard kiss. “This is just the first, Shepard,” she said.

Glancing around, the other four were sitting on the bed, watching and stroking themselves. Aria grabbed my chin to look back at her, kissing me again. Her kisses were surprisingly passionate. To be honest, despite who she was, I’d always liked Aria, and definitely found her attractive. She knew that too.

“Cum in me,” I whispered.

“Getting there,” she grunted.

I felt her use her body to lift me up slightly, changing the angle, which felt even better as she thrust into me with real power. I’m sure a lot of people probably thought ‘How does he take it?’ Trust me, after a long time with Liara, it would take something special to really bother me. But Aria, with that gorgeous thick cock, just pushed all the right buttons.

And she couldn’t last forever, driving into me a final time before I felt her erupt. She thrust a few more times as she continued to unload, before I relaxed onto the bed, taking her with me. After resting a couple of minutes, she lifted herself up, noticing the sweat all over her body, as much as mine was now dripping. “Damn, Shepard, kind of gutted I waited this long.”

“Me too.”

I felt her pull out, cum dripping out as she staggered back, her cock still hard as steel. She noticed my look. “Those tablets work, Shepard. And I’ll be ready to cum again in no time. Thank the goddess for modern science.”

Glancing to my right, I simply asked, “Who’s next?”

The four of them laughed as Shiala crawled around, getting into position. Placing her cock at my entrance, she slid in quite easily, taking her length after a few seconds. She groaned, as did I, feeling her balls rest against me. Leaning down to kiss me, her thrusts were gentle to start off with, simply looking into my eyes as she fucked me.

She started to laugh as she said, “I can feel some of Aria’s cum inside you.”

“You can add to it a little later.”

She leaned down to kiss me again, before whispering into my ear, “I’ve always thought fondly of you, Shepard. I love being in your arse right now.”

Her confession wasn’t really a surprise. “I’m really enjoying it too.”

It was very different to Aria. It was only ever going to be hard fucking with her. Shiala was far more intimate, and I think a lot of it had to do with the connection we’d made on Feros. I remembered meeting again on Illium, and I’d sensed she retained some sort of feeling for me. The fact she was now between my legs, her lovely cock buried inside me, suggested she did like me quite a bit.

I caressed her cheek, watching her eyes close before I leaned up to kiss her again, resting my forehead against hers. She started to thrust into me a little faster, and I whispered that I wanted her to cum in me. She groaned a few times, knowing she was getting closer, before she kissed me hard a final time before unloading. Wrapping my arms around her, I brought her with me, feeling her hard nipples press into my chest as I held her. I think to all our surprise, I noticed faint tears when she lifted her head. Her smile was shy. “Okay, I’ll admit it, I’ve wanted that since our first meeting.”

“That was very sweet,” Liara stated. Glancing at her, she only smiled, no hint of jealousy. Samara smiled too, while I think Tevos was getting ready to go next from the look in her eyes.

“Samara, do you mind if I make love to him next?” Tevos asked.

“By all means, if Liara doesn’t mind.”

“I will go last, Tevos. It’s fine.”

Shiala kissed me a final time, holding her tight to ensure it lasted a while, letting her know I cared for her too, before she withdrew. I lay back for a moment to catch my breath, as what Tevos was about to give me was something I hadn’t experienced before. Liara gave me a couple of more pillows to rest my head, looking down to see Tevos standing at the foot, her large, thick cock pointing out, glistening from the lube she’d applied.

Getting onto the bed, she crawled forward until she was laying over me, leaning down to kiss me. I immediately wrapped arms around her, feeling the head of her thick cock press at my little hole. She didn’t press forward yet, just enjoying the kissing. “Liara, I have a confession,” she stated.

Liara just laughed. “I already know, Ariana.”

“Ariana?” I asked.

Tevos smiled. “That’s my first name.”

“And what’s the confession?”

“There are two, to be honest. One, I’ve wanted this since the day I made you a Spectre. And, two, I’ve had strong feelings for you since Thessia. You did all you could to save my home-world. For that, I can never repay you. If you save us all…”

“There’s a good chance you’ll have a harem, Shepard,” Liara stated, “The only difference being, you’re the one that will be constantly fucked.”

Laughing, I said, “I fail to see any downside to that.”

“Slut,” Aria stated though she smiled when I looked at her, “And you surprise me, Liara,” she added, “I thought you’d be jealous as fuck.”

“Oh, once I realised how much Shepard loved our kind, I just had to do this for him.”

Looking back at Tevos, I kissed her again before I nodded. I took a deep breath, as did she, before I felt her gently press forward. Fuck me, literally and figuratively, was she big. I must have winced, as she did stop immediately. I wriggled, letting my body adapt, before nodding for her to continue. I felt her stretch me out a little more, and did exclaim, “Jesus Christ!”

“Am I hurting you?” she asked, the concern in her tone heart-warming and considerate.

“A little. But it feels really fucking good, Ariana. I mean… Wow! Keep going. Please!”

“Fucking cock bandit,” Aria stated with a chuckle.

“I will admit to surprise at how much he loves it,” Samara added.

I glanced at her and smiled. “Oh, but you’re next, Samara. I’m looking forward to it.”

Anytime she smiled, it highlighted her beauty. I always said she should smile more. “As am I, Shepard. As am I,” she stated, the smile lighting up her face, the look in her eyes one of… lust and hunger. I knew I was going to get properly fucked by a Justicar soon enough.

I focused all my attention on Tevos as she slowly thrust into me, feeling even more of her cock slide inside me. I had to grit my teeth at times, grunting at others, assuring her it was okay. She would lean down to kiss me constantly, whispering questions if I was okay, not wanting to hurt me. I assured her a little pain was fine for knowing that magnificent cock of hers was inside me. That just made her smile, lighting up her face. She was rather beautiful.

The words to use was that we made love. I hadn’t enjoyed a different position with any of them yet, but considering the night was still young, I knew I’d end up in plenty. For now, I was content to lie back and let them cum in me.

Tevos built up a regular rhythm, and when I felt her balls touch my body, that meant her entire length was inside me. Even I was surprised by that fact. “Holy shit!” I cried.

“Goddamn. Let me have a look,” Aria stated, noticing her walk around. “Fuck me. Shepard’s taken the entire thing!”

“How does it feel?” Samara wondered.

“Utterly fantastic,” I replied, bringing Tevos down to kiss her, before breaking it, resting her forehead against mine, looking into her yes, “And I want her to fuck me with it.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Definitely. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

She started off slowly, sliding out nearly her entire length before sliding it back in. My cock was steel, her cock stretching me well and touching all the right spots. I felt I was going to cum again but refused to stroke myself, figuring I might just cum without touching myself. Tevos kept kissing me as I wrapped my arms around her, soft skin at my fingertips. Slowly but surely, she picked up the pace and I needed to break the kiss.

“Fucking hell,” I grunted, “But keep going. Keep going.”

“By the goddess,” I heard Liara stated.

Glancing her way, I beckoned her closer. She knew what I wanted, getting on her knees as she offered her cock. I swallowed it eagerly as Tevos slightly changed her position and started to thrust even more. It was the best fuck I’d ever had to that day. I’d never tell Liara that, but feeling that long thick cock of Tevos inside me was more than I could handle. It was little surprise that I shot another load of cum all over myself.

“That is a nice load, Shepard,” Tevos stated, “Where do you want mine?”

“Inside me,” I stated before resuming sucking Liara’s cock.

I grunted some more as Tevos really started to hammer her cock into me. I’ll admit, it was starting to hurt but I really didn’t care. All I cared about was the feeling of that cock inside me, and the fact Liara’s was currently in my mouth, starting to thrust as I knew she was getting turned on by everything.

Tevos started to moan and the feeling of her cumming deep inside me was wonderful. Like when I’d blown her, it felt like she shot a bucketful before she had to relax against me. Liara removed her cock to my slightly disappointment, leaning down to whisper in my ear, “My cum is for your arse, Shepard.”

It took a while for Tevos to recover but she eventually sat up. “Take a picture someone,” I said. Liara opened her omni-tool and took one, “I’d like a few more of the night, with all of you at one time or another. Wallpapers for my vid-screen.”

Tevos leaned down to kiss me a last time, for now anyway. “That was wonderful, Shepard. You will make a great lover.” Raising my eyebrow, she added, “Oh, it’s already been discussed with Liara. You will be our pet as a reward for all your good deeds.”

“I’m not seeing any downsides to that.”

“You will be cared for, Shepard,” Liara stated, “If you don’t want to work again. All you will need to do for us is… well, what you’re doing now.”

“Definitely seeing no downsides.” Tevos eventually took her cock out of me and I felt immediately sad and empty. I sat up and grabbed her hand, surprising her as I pulled her onto me. “Put it in me again,” I said. She smiled and kissed me as she did so, sliding it in all the way. “God, that’s good,” I whispered.

“We’ve got a fucking size queen on our hands here,” Aria stated with a chuckle.

“Size king, but you’re probably right,” I retorted.

She started to fuck me slowly again. She wouldn’t cum, but I just loved the feeling of her thrusts, how big it was. It was… I hesitate to say perfect, but it was damn near close enough. I knew Samara was waiting, so Tevos suggested she get ready. Tevos kissed me a final time, whispered in my ear something quite nice that I wouldn’t repeat to anyone, before she pulled out again. Samara wasted little time getting into position, sliding her cock in rather easily.

“What would you like, Shepard? Slow and intimate or hard and rough?”

I chuckled at the question. “The second option, Samara. It’s been a while, yes?”

“I’ve never fucked a human before.”

“I’m honoured.”

“Prepare yourself, Shepard. I will not be gentle.”

I got myself comfortable as Samara grabbed my legs and spread them, hands under my knees. I met her eyes and smirked. For the next few minutes, the only sounds were my grunts and groans, the slap of skin against skin, the sound of her cock sliding in and out of my arse, the occasional curse word from myself or Samara, and whispers of appreciation from the others.

She eventually rolled forward so my lower half was near vertical, and she absolutely pounded me. That made me cry out every so often, though whenever she was concerned, I told her it was fine. It was not intimate at all. This was nothing but a hard, fast fuck. And I loved every second of it. Her cock wasn’t like Tevos, but it was thick and it was fantastic.

Samara couldn’t last forever, warning me she was going to cum shortly. By now, I’d already taken three loads, in my arse at least, so what was another one? That’s what I told her, which made her laugh, despite what she was doing, but she gave me a fourth not long later, allowing me to relax back normally as she settled down onto my chest. It was amusing that I was taller than all of them, so once they were done and wanted to relax, their heads may have touched my chin at most.

Eventually removing herself, I had to sit up and have a drink, Liara bringing me over a glass of something. Wasn’t sure what it was, but it was sweet and tasty, and I polished it off quickly. Lying back down, I beckoned Liara over to join me, the other four lying around, either stroking themselves or just watching.

“I won’t last long, Shepard. Seeing you fucked by our four gorgeous friends…”

“It’s fine. To be honest, after this, I could do with a little break. Well, at least for my arse. I’ll happily blow anyone who wants one.”

Liara slid inside me and wasted no time pounding me. She sometimes liked to do that. I’d grunt but simply tell her to fuck me harder, our kisses passionate as I held her close to my body, breasts pressed into my chest as I placed my feet on her lower back. “Come on, T’Soni,” I’d grunt into her ear, “Call this fucking?”

I’d watch her arse rise and fall as she’d rest her head next to mine, feeling her hot breath in my ear or neck as she fucked me senseless. After what I’d already taken so far, it wasn’t so bad, but it still felt as great as ever. “I love you,” she whispered.

“And I you. And thank you for tonight.”

“No problem, though this is just the beginning.”

Liara eventually lifted herself up and I enjoyed watching her breasts sway, looking down to see my cock still rock hard, and watching hers disappear inside me. She was constantly fucking me harder and faster, working her way up to an orgasm. She leaned down to kiss me again, resting her forehead against mine, whispering she was getting close.

“In me?” I wondered. She shook her head. “Mouth?” She smiled and nodded.

When she was ready, she pulled out and got into position, as did I as I swallowed her cock and felt her hot, sweet cum near enough immediately fire into my mouth. She moaned loudly and near enough collapsed forward onto me. “Okay, that was fucking hot,” Aria stated, “That was just… You know what, who cares.”

After swallowing what Liara gave me, she sat down as I laid back again, and I started to laugh. “Jesus wept, I just had five asari fuck me one after the other!”

We laid or sat around for a few minutes, enjoying another drink. We didn’t talk about a lot, at least nothing about the Reaper War. We left that at the front door. Instead, the girls, as that was how I thought of them, all complimented each other. Tevos got plenty of compliments for the size of her cock, Shiala for her fit as fuck body, Aria because she was quite beautiful, particularly when she did actually smile, while Samara had a poise that anyone would have wanted. As for Liara, she was thanked over and over again for the night we were enjoying.

I kept swapping glances with Aria and it was clear what she wanted, and I was soon between her legs, swallowing her cock again. “Someone’s eager to please,” she murdered as I happily took her length, my head quickly bobbing up and down, though I wasn’t aiming to bring her to climax. Shiala shuffled across, so I alternated between sucking of Aria and Shiala, simply because I wanted something hard in my mouth. Gods, I say that and I realised what Aria meant.

Liara figured we did need a little rest so suggested we go relax in the hot tub. It was a good idea, and we were all gathered in there a little later. Liara sat to one side, Tevos to the other, alternating who I’d make out with. As for Aria… She was below the water, blowing me, stating she wanted to return the favour. She couldn’t hold her breath forever, occasionally appearing to give me a hot kiss, before disappearing again. I wasn’t going to cum but she kept doing it for quite some time, complimenting me on my size too.

Shiala eventually moved across to straddle my lap, her breasts in my face as she kissed me. “I want to be fucked by you,” she said, before looking at Liara, “I know we agreed but…”

Liara just smiled. “It’s fine. I understand why. But you’re the only one, agreed?” she asked, looking around, “We all agreed that only Shepard would be fucked tonight because I knew that’s what he would really want.”

Her tone brooked no argument. Tevos readily agreed, as I knew she wanted to fuck me again, as did Aria. Samara was hesitant, unsurprised she might have wanted the favour returned, but she finally agreed too. As for Liara, it wasn’t a real surprise. I can’t remember the last time I’d fucked her, except for that one time after Thessia, and I really didn’t care, as she knew I loved her taking control of me in the bedroom.

Shiala reached under the water to grab my cock, lining it up with her pussy. Non-futanari asari pussy was great. Futanari asari pussy was something else entirely. Always tight but hot and wet, ready to take cock. Shiala gasped when I entered her, and she slid all the way down quickly, feeling her cock and balls rest against my groin. She kissed me hard. “I’ve wanted this since seeing you on Illium. I’d have offered then but wasn’t sure.”

“Doesn’t matter. We’re here now.”

“This isn’t about me this time, Shepard. This is about you. I want you to cum in me.”

“I’ll give you what I can, but I’m feeling a little empty here.”

If the other four were turned on watching Shiala, I don’t know, but my focus was all on her. And, admittedly, my cock didn’t really know what was going on, it had been so long since it had been inside someone! But we both enjoyed it immensely. When not making out with Shiala, I’d suckle at her breasts, and to be honest, I loved the fact she was green.

She was soon making quite a bit of noise too, a hand disappearing as she started to stroke herself. Liara and Tevos leaned across, feeling their kisses on my neck and shoulders. Eventually I stood up, taking Shiala with me, feeling her legs wrap around me, as I rested her on the ground, grabbing a towel so she would be least be a little comfortable, before I started to thrust into her again.

No surprise that we were joined, looking back to see Aria line herself up with me. I nodded and stopped for a moment, allowing Aria easy access to my arse. Shiala joked, feeling my cock throb as Aria slid herself inside me, and then didn’t move, allowing me to control fucking Shiala while taking her cock too.

Liara disappeared for a moment, returning with the camera while also snapping a couple of pictures. Resting on one hand, I used my free one to stroke Shiala, who admitted she was getting ready to cum again. She wasn’t lying, exploding again a couple of minutes later, licking up what was on my fingers. I started to pound her a little harder, and with Aria’s cock nestled deep in my arse, it was no surprise I came hard too, deep inside Shiala. After I’d emptied myself again, I rested above her body, as Aria was kind enough to only gently fuck me for the time being.

Once I felt okay, I asked Liara to grab the camera as I sat up. Aria moved, removing her cock for the moment, helping Shiala to her feet at the same time, before getting to my knees for a moment and cleaning her stomach. She laughed as greedily licked it all up.

Grabbing Aria by the hand, I escorted her back into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. She was surprised before she scooted back as I joined her, straddling her groin. “Shepard is going to ride Aria T’Loak’s cock? Never thought I’d see the day.”

Glancing back, I looked at Liara. “You should stand in front of me so I can blow you. Samara and Tevos to either side so I can stroke you.”

"I’m definitely getting this on video,” Liara stated.

Once everyone was in position, I sat up as Aria was polite enough to let me control sliding down her cock. Once I was comfortable, Liara stepped forward so I could blow her, holding out my hands, feeling the application of lube before Samara and Tevos grabbed a wrist, directing my hands to their cocks.

I was soon quite happily bouncing up and down on the thick, hard cock of Aria T’Loak, and as I’d just cum, she could quite happily stroke me without me worrying about cumming again so soon. As always, her language was filthy but she was also right. I enjoyed her cock very much, and quite frankly, I’d fly to Omega often just to be fucked by her.

Liara knew I was distracted, so quite happily fucked my mouth. Trying to stroke Tevos and Samara was difficult with everything going on, and the pair eventually moved around so I could blow all three, alternating between all of them. Aria wasn’t going to cum anytime soon, and was meeting my bounces with some hard thrusts of her own, sending waves of pleasure over my body. Looking up at the other three, I said, “Stroke yourselves too and I want you to cum on me.”

“On your face?”

“Sure. Sounds good.”

I changed position slightly on Aria’s cock, grabbing her hands as I planted my feet. That allowed her to take some of the control away, soon thrusting hard and fast up into me as the other three asari fed me their cocks at different times. They soon just stroked themselves and, before long, I had at least one load on my face, Samara crying out as she pulled my head forward, coating me in more of that hot, sweet cum. Tevos was next, forcing her cock into my mouth to begin with before pulling back. My face felt covered in the stuff, Liara then adding even more. I felt it drip down my cheeks and my nose, into my mouth, using my tongue to clean around my mouth. Liara giggled at the state of me as the three moved away.

Leaning down over Aria, all she said was, “Fucking hell, Shepard. You really love futanari, don’t you?”

“Best thing ever. I’m not a religious man, but I will thank whatever god there is for creating the likes of you.” Placing a hand to either side of her, I said, “Now, I think it’s time you properly fuck me, don’t you think?”

She fucked me as hard as I bounced down on her. It got a little painful, even I would admit that, but fuck it felt good. Moving so I was on my knees again, she was thrusting into me hard when I felt someone else behind me, looking back to see Liara. “You’re kidding, right?” I asked as I saw her lining up her cock.

“Think you can take two cocks at once?”

I looked down at Aria. “How close are you to finishing?”

“I can last a little longer.”

Looking back at Liara, I said, “Let’s give it a go.”

She was gentle, but fucking hell, two thick cocks in my arse had me wincing and grunting constantly. Once Liara was all the way in, both were gentle with me as they knew it hurt, but my cock had never felt harder at the same time. I felt Liara’s hands on my shoulders as she slowly slid her cock into me, leaning down to kiss Aria at the same time. “Fucking hell,” I cried.

“I can’t believe it,” she whispered, I think rather impressed with me.

“If it gets too much, Shepard…” Liara stated.

“No. Keep going. It’s fine.”

I glanced to see Shiala holding the camera, stroking her cock at the same time. “This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” she stated.

Tevos stood back in front of me, wanting me to blow her again. I didn’t mind, and I now had three cocks in two holes. Jesus wept, my life that night. I don’t think anything could ever equal it.

“Okay, fuck me, both of you,” I managed to state, distracting myself by blowing Tevos as both Liara and Aria started to fuck me.

I cried out more than once, I’ll admit that, but each time told them to keep going. Aria started to really pick up the pace, Liara’s grip on my shoulders tightening, suggesting she was really fucking me too. I came again, and I came hard, all over Aria, who seemed to barely notice. I eventually had to stop blowing Tevos, leaning down again near Aria’s face, resting on my forearms. She kissed me hard, running a hand through my hair.

“Consider me impressed, Shepard,” she stated.

“I want you to cum in me together,” I groaned.

They seemed to alternate their thrusts as I made out with Aria. I’m not sure why but I had some real intense feelings for her right there and then. She seemed to notice as her kiss was more passionate than ever. Leaning up to my ear, she said, “Trust me, it’s mutual. Especially if this happens again.”

“My arse is yours whenever you want,” I whispered back into her ear.

They didn’t quite cum at the same time, Aria the first to climax, but that seemed to help Liara, as she came only a few thrusts later. I collapsed onto Aria, not even bothering to hold up my body weight as Liara relaxed on top of me, both their cocks still hard inside me though I could feel their cum leaking out.

We stayed like that for a little while before Liara moved, kissing my cheek before removing her cock, allowing me to sit up on Aria’s still rock hard and lovely thick cock. I smiled, as we knew we could keep going, as the tablets worked a dream, but I needed a break, eventually sliding off and lying down.

“I’m going to need a few minutes after that.”

Aria actually turned onto her side and ran a hand up my chest. “You liked it?”

“Honestly, it was a little painful.” I paused a moment before adding, “But it was fucking fantastic. We’re doing that again. Just… Not too often.” Pausing, I added, “To begin with. Often enough, and I’ll probably love it.”

The six of us relaxed on the bed for a little while. I looked around, amused at five beautiful asari, all with wonderful thick, hard cocks. I knew homosexual men were not interested in asari because, well, they were not men. I figured sexuality was fluid most of the time anyway. If Liara only had a pussy, it wouldn’t have bothered me at all. But since we’d been together, I’ll admit, I was now quite happy to only be with futanari. What can I say, I loved being fucked by them. They were beautiful, feminine creatures, who just happened to have something that could bring us both a lot of joy.

Thankfully, they gave me some time to recover after that as my arse was still feeling tender. The five left me alone, and barely even stroked themselves, all of us feeling a little tired. I checked the time and it was still rather early in the evening, so we still had plenty of time to do what we wanted.

Liara eventually sat up and walked to the other side of the room, walking back holding a few things and smiling. I recognised most of what she was holding, as we’d used them before. The rest noticed and it was Aria who exclaimed, “No fucking way. Seriously?”

“Shepard loves it when I dominate him.”

I looked at Aria, whose face was incredulous, and shrugged. “What can I say? You’re right about me in one way.”

I was given a few more minutes before they were all raring to go again. Liara beckoned me to sit on the edge of the bed, where she gave me a kiss before suggesting I give her cock a quick suck. Once I’d done that, she handed me the ballgag, helping me tie it up. Next was the blindfold, and once I was blind, she would take control. She helped me back onto the bed on my knees, knowing she would get pillows so I could rest my head. Grabbing my hands, she put them behind my back and handcuffed my wrists, ensuring they were comfortable but that I couldn’t move.

Sometimes she would use a bar to hold my ankles in place but appeared to be foregoing that tonight. I didn’t mind either way. I then felt the application of lube and more than one hand on my arse and more than one finger inside me.

“Okay, girls. This is what happens. You can fuck him until you cum, or you can fuck him, stop, and let someone else have a good. Cum inside him. Cum on him. It’s your choice. He’s going to absolutely love this. Aren’t you, Shepard?”

I muffled something through the gage. Love it? Understatement of the year. I was always in control out of the bedroom. I loved losing it in the bedroom. Once Liara realised, we looked into this sort of thing. Half the time, after a fucking awful day fighting Reapers or Cerberus, it helped me refocus.

Aria was definitely the first one to fuck me. I knew her cock well already, plus she’d want to be first. With one hand on my lower back, she simply pounded me, giving my arse a good hard slap every so often too. I was achingly hard and could feel pre-cum dripping from my cock at the same time. But Liara told them my cock was not to be touched. I was to be used as a fuck-toy. Just hearing her call me that filled me with joy. Such a slut, as Aria said.

Aria didn’t finish, eventually pulling out, and I groaned in disappointment, feeling a new cock immediately replace her. I couldn’t quite pick it, a hand running down my back before a voice said it was Shiala. She was a little gentler to being with but Liara beckoned her to really fuck me. Feeling both her hands on my hips, she did as she was told, and she soon had me grunting and groaning. She didn’t finish inside me, pulling out and feeling her hot cum spread over my back, and I couldn’t help chuckle through the gag. Considering how well those pills worked, that wouldn’t be her first load.

My arse didn’t remain empty for long, as I knew it was Samara next. She wasted no time, immediately slamming her cock into me, causing me to cry out. I think they were beyond being gentle now. I could hear whispers, and I knew Liara was telling them to give me everything they had. Liara had more often that I could count as she knew I loved it. All about control and I had none. But I felt loved by Liara, and I knew the other four were enjoying themselves and really liked me. Some a lot more than others.

Samara really got into it, reaching forward to grab my hair, pulling my head back. “You will be the first and only human I fuck, Shepard. I will make your arse mine, just like Liara has.”

I would have said, “I love that idea,” if it wasn’t for the ballgag. She pulled on the handcuffs instead and practically assaulted my arse, figuring she was close to climax. The sounds around the bedroom was that of skin slapping against skin, my grunts through the ballgag and of her heavy breathing. She finally cried out and buried herself, cumming hard, releasing the handcuffs so I could relax it down on the pillows. Samara took a few moments to compose herself before withdrawing.

I had to wait for the next one, as I felt the bed move, figuring feet were being placed to either side of me. Then I felt hot breath in my ear. “I’m going to drive my cock hard, so very hard into you, Shepard,” Tevos whispered, “Do you want it?”

“God yes,” is what I wanted to say. Whether she understood me or not, I’m not sure. Surprisingly, she removed the blindfold, blinking rapidly, noticing her crouched over my arse, that hard cock of hers lined up, ready to fuck me.

I could only watch as she inserted it slowly to start with, burying her entire length in one movement. Leaning forward, she placed her hands down to get comfortable and kissed my cheek. “This is going to hurt, Shepard.”

She wasn’t lying. That first thrust alone near brought tears to my eyes. She was rough. She was hard. She was almost brutal. I loved every second of it. Oh, I was going to be sore for days afterwards as she laid waste to my arse. I made sure I kept watching that gloriously long cock reappear then disappear inside me time and again.

Tevos soon picked up the pace as Liara replaced the blindfold. Now it was just the feeling of it again. So thick. So long. I was being stretched beyond belief. The only time I felt fuller was when Aria and Liara were both inside me.

“You are doing well, Shepard,” Tevos whispered into my ear.

“Keep going. Please keep going,” I asked of her. Again, with the ballgag, she probably wouldn’t understand.

I was now grunting with each thrust, and I’d cum at one time or another. With everything going on, little wonder I’d barely noticed. That had never happened before. Even through the gag, I told her to keep going, to go even harder, to fucking destroy me. I surprised myself at that, but I was so utterly turned by everything, I would have done anything for them. Absolutely anything.

She couldn’t hold on forever, feeling her hands on my shoulders, really driving into me, moaning she was about to cum. I tried to squeeze her and she laughed, calling me a naughty boy. But she seemed to like it, driving in again and again before I felt her erupt. The moan she made must have been heard on the other side of the Citadel. I know I groaned, blinking rapidly as I could feel the prick of tears. Those last couple of minutes had almost been too much.

Tevos took a few minutes to eventually take her cock out, knowing how much I enjoyed it inside me, before she had to pull out. I felt cum drip down my arse onto my balls, and even down my legs. I’d been completely used… and I’d enjoyed every second. But there was still one girl to go.

Liara liked to use the same position as Tevos. When I wasn’t blindfolded, I told her it was a more dominant position, but more importantly, the angle of her cock felt wonderful. Hands on my shoulders, she wasn’t gentle, slamming her cock straight into me and wasting no time fucking me. Even the other four were impressed as she held onto me and just straight up pounded me.

“Still recording?” I asked through the gag.

Liara was used to it, so could understand me. “Haven’t missed a second, Shepard. We’re going to have a lot of fun watching this.”

The other four stated they wanted recordings of the night too. I had a feeling it would probably end up on the extranet. Honestly, I wouldn’t care once the war was done. If they were true to their word, I’d be retired afterwards and hopefully would just disappear.

She fucked me hard a little longer before she stopped and her cock disappeared. She then had me move across, and I felt a body next to me, levering a leg across and I felt a hard cock between me. “Double again?” I asked.

“Yes,” Liara stated. I was not in control. We had a safe word. I was not going to use it.

I have no idea who was below me until I felt her cock slide inside me. It was Aria again. No surprise. Once she was buried in my arse, I felt Liara slide her cock inside me again. This time, they were both fucking me hard and fast. It almost… almost got too much for me, grunting and groaning loudly into the ballgag. They were both thoroughly enjoying themselves, particularly Liara, who had wanted to share me for quite some time. She’d mentioned it before but it never had been the right time.

Liara couldn’t fuck me forever, and I felt her eventually pull out and cum on my back, but if I thought that was it, I was wrong, as she slid her cock straight back into me. “I want to blow someone,” I stated through the gag. Liara relented somewhat, feeling her undo the tie at the back, allowing it to fall free.

“Okay otherwise?” she asked.

“Best. Night. Ever,” I stated, before I groaned.

If I was right, Samara offered her cock to me, tasting cum as I swallowed her. “Face fuck him,” Liara demanded.

So there I was, two cocks in my arse, another being rammed into my mouth as Samara grabbed two handfuls of hair and abused me. Shiala was in charge of the camera, while Tevos let me know she was stroking herself. I gagged occasionally as her cock went down my throat, though she muttered being impressed at my lack of gag reflex otherwise. Liara and Aria were still pounding me, but I was now so used to it, it still hurt but the bliss was something else entirely. I knew we’d do it again for sure.

Those tablets must have been something else entirely as Samara didn’t warn me, simply exploding in my mouth, giving me my umpteenth load of that night. I felt her stagger back once she’d done so, Shiala stating that the mature asari had to take a seat, looking worn out.

Liara having already cum, I think she was just waiting for Aria. They kept pounding me until Aria announced she was ready, feeling another load of her cum erupt inside me. To be honest, I’d lost count by this time of how many loads I’d taken in general, and from Aria. If Liara let me, I’d have her around every night.

That wouldn’t be it, but Aria and Liara both pulled out, Liara holding me up by the handcuffs, before lowering me down onto the pillows. I thanked her for that, feeling her hand run through my hair and down my cheeks. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Will you keep going?”

“Yes, unless you want to stop.”

“No. I’m fine. Feeling a little sore.”

“A little?” That made her laugh. “Shepard, I’m not sure how you’re doing it.”

“I’m surrounded by five beautiful asari who want to give me all the pleasure in the world. I don’t want it to end.”

“Do you want the handcuffs or blindfold off?”

“Nope. You’re in control.”

“Want to try something a little different?”

“Sure.”

She rolled me over onto my back, making sure my hands were comfortable, still blindfolded. She manoeuvred me so I felt my arse almost hanging over the edge of the bed, before she disappeared, feeling her return and clasping something around one of my ankles. I had a faint idea what she was doing, and definitely had a good idea when my other ankle had something looped around it. Once that was done, I tried moving my legs but couldn’t. I simply laid back and smiled.

“Okay, girls. Same as before, though perhaps tease him. Fuck him for a bit then pull out, and one of us can fuck him instead. Leave him wanting more.”

Feeling hands on my thighs pull me forward, my head fell off the pillows, someone else making sure my head was comfortable before I felt a cock rammed up my arse. Aria, as always. She was surprisingly slow to start with, and I felt a presence nearby, the bed depressing before I felt a cock probe my lips, opening my mouth to accept it.

“Aria is up your arse. Shiala is in your mouth,” Liara stated, “And I’m still filming.”

Aria’s cock was fantastic as always, fucking me hard and fast, and I couldn’t wait to take another load from her. As for Shiala, her cock was lovely to suck, though she told me Aria was eating her arse at the same time. I couldn’t imagine how we all looked, but I didn’t care, hoping Shiala would give me a load too.

“Shepard, considering me impressed beyond belief,” Aria stated, “I’m going to want this again and again.”

I would have replied, but Shiala was now driving her cock into my mouth. I kind of didn’t want the blindfold on, but the sensations of not having sight heightened my other senses. So I enjoyed the taste of her cock and the lingering taste of cum. She’d cum just as much as everyone else.

Aria eventually came before Shiala and I felt her move, Shiala’s cock disappearing too. The bed moved again though and I felt another warm cock in my mouth. “That’s just been in your arse, Shepard,” Aria stated, taking it out, “What do you think?”

“I can taste your cum, Aria. You know I already love it.”

“Such a fucking slut,” she said, but she slid her cock in my mouth again, grabbing a handful of hair and thrusting away.

I have no idea who fucked me next, but they fucked me for only a couple of minutes before the cock disappeared, replaced by a new one. Aria quickly withdrew her cock and disappeared, feeling a different cock up my arse again, this one definitely Tevos as she rammed her entire length into me at once, causing me to cry out. She fucked me hard for a couple of minutes before she disappeared, replaced by another cock, that one probably Samara. She pounded me for a few minutes before removing herself, replaced by another one, probably Liara. I’m not sure as I was feeling slightly delirious, wanting to stroke my cock, but they were completely ignoring it. Whoever fucked me lasted a couple of minutes before pulling out, Tevos sliding inside me again. She teased me, fucking me for barely a minute, before she was replaced by someone else.

“Wait, wait, wait, I have an idea,” Tevos finally said.

“What?” Liara asked. There were whispers I couldn’t make out. “We’ll give it a go. If it’s too much, he can use the word.”

“Oh, this sounds interesting,” I said.

I’m not sure what happened, but I felt the presence of someone next to me, and then hands on my suggesting I lift myself up. Somehow I managed to do that, and it was then that I realised Tevos was underneath me, feeling her cock at my arse and immediately sliding down her cock. I know I groaned loudly as did she as I bottomed out.

“Fuck!” I cried.

“That’s not it, Shepard,” Liara stated.

Tevos held me up as I felt another cock at my entrance. This was getting a little nuts, but fuck it, you only live once, and I could be dead soon enough. Samara told me it was her, and I could feel the application of lube before I felt her very lubed up cock request entrance. I’m really not sure how, but she managed to slide her cock into me too.

Tevos started to slowly thrust up into me, Samara thrusting in as well. I felt a hand grab my hair, turning my head and I felt a cock at my lips, recognising it as Liara. Aria said she was now filming, letting me know she was stroking herself as she had never watched anything that turned her on as much.

I’ll admit, it really fucking hurt. Tevos was big enough as it was, but having Samara in there was almost too much. But I wasn’t going to tap out, simply letting them have their way with me. I’ll be honest, I was at the point where I wanted Liara to cum in my mouth and the rest to cum in my arse. I was their complete and utter mercy, yet when we stepped out into war again, they would all follow me without hesitation.

Takin my mouth from her cock, I had to cry out again. “Fucking hell. Tevos, you have the greatest cock ever. No offence, Liara.”

She laughed. “None taken, Shepard. There was a reason I invited her. I figured you’d love her long, thick cock.”

“Love it? Understatement.” I grunted and groaned, as both were now going pretty hard. “I don’t have the vocabulary to explain. Give me your cock again.”

Liara offered her cock, Shiala stating she was to my other side, so I alternated blowing one then the other. Tevos was still thrusting up hard into me, Samara doing the same. Thankfully, she started to stroke me, and I lasted all of thirty seconds before I came hard, groaning loudly around Shiala’s cock. “Need that, did you, Shepard?” she wondered. I just nodded as I continued to suck her cock.

I’m not sure how long it all lasted, but Samara finally came and, to my relief, pulled our rather quickly. I stopped blowing Liara for a second, asking if I could have my arms and legs released. Once that was done, Tevos shuffled back so I could put my hands and feet down and, once I was comfortable, I bounced up and down on her cock, still sucking off Liara and Shiala.

Tevos loved what I was doing, thrusting hard up onto me at the same time. Despite the fact I was bigger, she asked me to lie down on her. So I laid back and allowed her to control it, feeling her ram her cock into me for another couple of minutes before she came. Liara and Shiala both covered me in their cum at the same time, before they ran fingers up my body and put them in my mouth.

After extricating herself, I took off the blindfold as I lay back on the bed, sucking in deep breaths and trying to ignore the dull pain. “I’ll need a few minutes her,” I admitted.

“You don’t want to stop?” Liara asked.

“No. Do you?”

She looked around. “I still see five hard cocks ready to fuck you. Those pills are a real marvel.”

“They’ll wear off in a couple of hours,” Aria stated, “Still enough time to get another couple of loads into Shepard before we’re done.”

I found myself pleasured for a little while, Shiala crawling across and giving me a blowjob, eventually swinging around so I could blow her too, before I eventually ignored her cock to taste her arse. She definitely liked that, and admitted that, on another night, she’d like to be fucked in return. Liara and I readily agreed that would happen. “Fuck that, he’s my bitch,” Aria stated to the laughter of everyone, “And that arse is mine. The only one I’ll let fuck me is you, Liara. But I’d want to return the favour.”

“That I’d love to see,” I admitted.

“If Liara does fuck me, I’ll be fucking you at the same time.” My cock twitched at the thought. She noticed and I knew it would happen.

“I will admit that I am impressed with Shepard regarding this. Not even many asari are capable and so willing to take me,” Tevos stated.

“I think there are four here who like it how it is,” Liara stated, “But if Shiala would like Shepard to return the favour, I don’t see a problem. A proviso though, Shepard.”

“Sure.”

“If you fuck Shiala, you will have one of us fuck you at the same time. I believe that is a fair trade. Shiala?”

“I’d just like Shepard to fuck me occasionally, so that’s fine.”

Yep, although Liara and I were in love with each other, I think we’d just expanded our relationship to include many others. I had a feeling we’d still be intimate alone, but if they were all being honest, once the war was over, we’d find a way to all be together. I guess that meant Tevos would not be councillor, while I knew Aria had lost control of Omega. Samara would do what she pleased, as would Shiala. I already thought about my life after the war, and I knew my fighting days were nearly over. I think I deserved early retirement.

Though our bodies were more than willing to keep going, I think we were all exhausted, as no-one made a move to try and fuck me again. Liara shuffled across to cuddle into me, which I think was a signal. My apartment had three bedrooms, which I guessed the others would share. Agreeing that the fun was over, the first thing we did was head to the shower, as I was covered in sweat and cum, while they were all very sweaty.

We behaved ourselves in the shower… mostly. No sex or blowjobs, barely any fondling. It was amusing that I stood over all of them after what we’d just done, and they took pleasure in all washing me, even Aria. “Look, I know I’m a bitch too, but damn, that was the best night I can remember, Shepard.” The kiss she laid on my lips was surprising too. Maybe she does have a soft side somewhere inside…

After we’d dried, none of us bothered dressing, as we were all still hard, heading down to the kitchen, all of us admitting we were starving. For a laugh, we sent the video to the giant vid-screen, and after taking delivery of a few pizzas, we sat down and watched it, all agreeing we would do nothing except eat and watch.

The girls all looked beautiful as they fucked me. Watching me being spitroasted was amusing. Watching me being double penetrated was something else entirely, surprised at how happy my face looked during it. Hard dicks. Lots of cum. A hell of a lot of fucking. I was put in more positions than I remembered, and it was no doubt a few hours of me being well and truly fucked.

By the time we’d finished eating, it was now rather late, and we decided that sleep was best. Before splitting up, Aria, Tevos, Shiala and Samara all wanted a hug and a kiss from Commander Shepard, all of them telling me that they’d had the best night ever. That made me happy to hear, and I assured them it would definitely happen again. Taking Liara by the hand, we headed up to the bedroom.

“One last fuck?” Liara asked, “Just me and you.”

“How do you want me?”

“Flat on your stomach.”

Doing as she asked, I felt her rest her cock on my crack as she leaned forward, hot breath in my ear. “I loved watching you be fucked, Shepard,” she whispered, “And I promise, it will happen again. After the war, the six of us will disappear. Aria put it best. You will be our bitch. Do you like that idea?”

“Definitely, if it means I’m fucked by you all constantly.”

I felt her move and slide her cock inside me. “Trust me, Shepard, that won’t be a problem.” She was gentle as she fucked me, barely moving her head from my ear, feeling her hot breath the entire time. “You love my cock, don’t you, Shepard?” I moaned something that I did. “Did you love the other four?”

“God yes.”

“Did you like two at a time?”

“I had no idea it could feel so good.”

“It will happen again. We’ll try so many things, Shepard. You’re ours to do what we want with.”

“Sounds good to me.”

She was turning herself on, starting to fuck me a little harder, figuring she wanted to drop one last load in me before we went to sleep. “I’m sure the other girls have good imaginations, Shepard. And they will definitely want you constantly as well.”

“As long as you give me a little time without a cock up my arse.”

That made her laugh. “Well, when you’re sleeping, at least. But I’ll make sure we have a supply of those pills.”

“Fucking marvellous creations.”

Liara wrapped her arms around me and starting to pound me harder, knowing she was getting closer. “One last load, Shepard,” she whispered, “Then you can hold me.”

“And tomorrow?”

“Is a new day. We’ll have to wait and see.”

She moaned as she came, expressing her love for me before she settled down on my back, leaving her still hard cock inside me. We laid like that for a little while until I felt her cock finally start to soften, and once it fell out, I think we were both relieved. She helped clean me up before we got under the covers, not bothering to change the sheets, as I held her for a little while before going to sleep.

I didn’t even realise we’d left the video the next morning until I headed downstairs. That led to a rather amusing conversation with my best friend and his girlfriend.


	8. New Home Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war was over and Shepard had survived. No longer willing to fight, he disappears with Liara and a harem of lovers, ready to start their new lives together. Doing what comes naturally, of course.
> 
> All chapters from here on out are as they were. Great to hear from so many of you that were following this. I simply had no idea this story had been so popular.

The war was over and we had been victorious. The price of victory was heavy. Billions were dead. The Citadel was a shell of itself. Worlds across the galaxy were in ruins. But the Reapers were dead.

Somehow, I'm still not sure how, I was alive. That's not to say I got out unscathed. I spent some time in hospital recovering. And I had suffered losses along the way. Vega had died in the final battle on Earth, still firing his weapon as he was surrounded by Reapers. And Javik had gone on a one-man crusade, letting me know before we had flown to Earth that he did not intend to survive. He knew we would win, and he would die knowing that.

But I was now Saviour of the Galaxy. The Normandy returned to Earth and I was cared for by Liara, Chakwas and the best doctor's around, once they'd found my battered body in the remains of the Citadel. I was out for a few weeks as they practically rebuilt me again, though nowhere near as bad as when I'd actually died for two years.

It was at least three months before I was up and about, though only on crutches and rarely out of the hospital. But I was never one for idleness. Looking out the window of the hospital, the ruins of London stretched far and wide, yet even after only three months, the clean-up was in progress. Numerous fleets remained around Earth as the relays were being restarted. It had been thought the blast from the Citadel had destroyed them, but that was not the case, simply being knocked out of commission.

My friends would come in to see me every day but Liara was the constant presence, often staying with me on my bed. Despite the devastation, I was given my own private room, though I always said I'd happily share with others. I wasn't the only hero around. But while I enjoyed privacy with Liara, I wasn't capable of intimacy yet. Sure, there was a lot of kissing and cuddling, and while certain parts of my body did work, it would be too much.

So what we did was watch the video we had recorded the last time we were on the Citadel, when I was in the middle of a gangbang of five futanari asari. Every time we watched it, Liara got very excited and stroked herself, and I was capable of blowing her at least, enjoying the taste of her hot, sweet cum once again. We watched the video constantly, and I loved watching myself get fucked by two cocks at once with another in my mouth. "It will happen again soon," Liara would whisper into my ear.

It took another couple of months until the relay out of Sol was repaired, but once it was, the asari, turian, salarian, quarian, geth, and rachni fleets all departed for home, but Liara stayed by my side. It was just after they departed that I was visited by other asari. Shiala was the first, bursting into tears upon seeing me, and Liara had no problem letting her sleep by my side very first night. We did nothing except cuddle, Shiala admitting that, after the night we'd all shared, her feelings for me were strong and life-lasting.

Aria was the next to visit, and it should come as no real surprise that she walked in the door, locked it behind her, taking off her trousers as she walked to the bed, where she then straddled my body, offering me her cock. I was hungry for it and willingly swallowed it down. She came hard, enjoying another dose of her cum, and she then surprised me by sliding down and cuddling into me. "Fucker. You had me worried sick."

"Had no idea you cared."

"I don't care about people, Shepard. But... Well, I was looking forward to a couple of decades of fucking you, at least."

"Once I'm out of here, I'm looking forward to a night alone with the fearsome Aria T'Loak."

"I'll put you back in hospital after I'm done." I couldn't help but laugh at her tone.

Samara was next to appear, and while I wouldn't call her standoff-ish, she did explain why she would wait until I was out of the hospital. "I still have a public persona, Shepard. I must retain it until we are in private. But..." A smile formed which lit up her face, "My days as a Justicar are over. And I have another surprise." She walked to the door and called out, followed in by another asari. I remembered who it was. "My daughter, Shepard. And she is just like her mother."

"I thought she was one of those Ardat-Yakshi?"

"That is only a concern when melding. If she were to join us in the lifestyle I anticipate, it will be fine."

"And you're interested in me?" I asked Falere.

"Oh yes. Ever since you rescued me from the monastery, I've spoken to Mother about you constantly. She knew I would be interested in joining you."

"She's even bigger than her mother, Shepard. Not quite Tevos but you'll really enjoy her."

It was another week, and there was still no sign of someone. One night before sleeping, I had to ask about Tevos. Liara could hear the concern but she put my mind to rest. "She's alive, Shepard, but she's on the Citadel. Rebuilding is already in full swing. She is ready to step down from her position as soon as a new candidate is selected."

"Will I be seeing her soon?"

"Do you think you're ready to leave?"

"While I have no desire to serve again, I don't want to spend much longer in this hospital."

I was discharged the following week, and after a ceremony outside the currently being rebuilt Alliance HQ in London, I was given a number of medals before I was retired, effective immediately. Admiral Hackett would have liked me to remain but my body was crying enough. It was amusing as I conversed with Hackett as Liara, Aria, Samara, Falere and Shiala were all clearly with me, asking one or two subtle questions. I kept my response simple. I would enjoy the rest of my life.

Next stop was the Citadel. Half of it was still in ruins but it was amazing how quickly the galaxy could come together to rebuild. While there was talk of moving it back to where it was, the technology simply didn't exist, and there was talk that the new Council would simply meet at the rebuilt Citadel. We landed with quite a crowd ready to meet us, and after another ceremony, some more medals and speeches, I was escorted by Tevos to her private offices.

After shutting the door, she strode towards and kissed me hard, her body moulding into mine, feeling her long, hard cock poking into me. "I asked Liara for a favour," she said upon breaking the kiss. Raising an eyebrow, she continued, "I said I wanted to be the first to thank our saviour."

"And how do you want to thank me?"

My clothes were removed until I stood naked in front of her, cock hard and pointing out. She unzipped the back of her dress, not surprised she wore nothing underneath. I fell to my knees immediately, still feeling a little pain in them, but was worth it to suck that delicious cock once again. I was already used to taking her entire length, and she had to ask me to stop, worried I'd make her cum too fast.

Having me bend over her desk, she ate my arse for a little while before applying a lot of lube, feeling one of her hands on my shoulder as she lined up her cock. I looked back and she smiled, her face changing as she slid her cock in my tight hole. I groaned loudly at the same time. It had been quite a while since I'd taken a cock as long as hers.

Once I'd taken her length, she placed her other hand on my shoulder and started to fuck me. "The galaxy thanks for you for your service, Shepard," she grunted.

"The pleasure was all mine, councillor," I replied.

I eventually had to lie myself down as she fucked me. It was little surprise that I came quite quickly, blasting all over her desk. But Tevos kept on going, keeping a steady rhythm, which we both enjoyed. I eventually had to switch position, sitting on her desk as she slid her cock back into me, so we could make out as we fucked. Her eyes told me everything I needed to know. Yes, I was their bitch but they were all in love with Commander Shepard. Even Aria, who would never admit it, even upon pain of death, but she did. My life sometimes...

She eventually came hard, burying her entire length in me a final time before unloading. So focused I was on her that I hadn't noticed everyone else walk in, Tevos leaning down onto my chest, breathing deeply, as there was a smattering of applause. I couldn't help chuckle when Aria stated, "And that's just the beginning, Shepard."

The seven of us left the following week, Tevos simply resigning her position, stating she'd done her best and it was time for someone else to take up the mantle.

And then we simply disappeared.

Liara had prepared everything well in advance, admitting she'd done so since the day I walked through her office door on Illium. None of the others knew either, as Liara piloted us through a rarely used relay before we spent a week flying through space towards a relatively unexplored system. She wasn't lying about having complete privacy and isolation as we broke through the atmosphere of a garden planet. There were faint reminders of Earth and Thessia but no sign of civilisation or life at all.

Landing the craft on a pad, the seven of us exited to see a beachfront mansion. As we walked inside, Liara explained what was there. Two lounges. An enormous kitchen and dining room. A dozen bedrooms. A sex dungeon. And a host of spare rooms that anyone could use for their personal needs. As for supplies, she had organised for automated craft to make airdrops once a week while the geth would deliver a special shuttle that would allow travel to the nearest main planet within a couple of days, designed only for me. She didn't want anyone knowing we were there. Wondering how we wouldn't be noticed if the system was explored, she mentioned cloaking technology the geth had also given her in thanks for us saving them.

After exploring the mansion and the nearby beach, the seven of us gathered in the lounge, all of them gathering around me, Liara sitting front and centre. "Shepard, the seven of us are obviously here for a reason. We all want to be with you, as much as you want to be with us, but we're also aware of the lifestyle you might want to lead with us. We're all in agreement, but I figured we should verbalise it."

"Good idea."

"Do you submit to all of us, Shepard?"

I couldn't help smile. "Hell yes."

"Will you follow any rules we set out?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you want any semblance of control?"

"No. Not anymore. I believe someone said I was going to be your pet. As long as it doesn't get too weird, I'm happy to do whatever you want."

"We will look after you, Shepard, as long as you meet our desires."

"I like the idea of being looked after by a harem of beautiful asari."

That made them all smile. "First, you will not wear any clothes. You will be naked all the time. This house will always be warm, as will outside. I made sure this house is in a climate where it's a constant temperature all year around. You won't have to worry about getting cold."

"Guess that saves me needing a wardrobe."

"Second, you will never refuse us unless you use the safe word or you ‘tap out’. You know it. We all know it. If you don't use it, then you must do as we ask and what we want."

"Like I'd ever say no, but that's fine."

"Three, remember those pills we took?" I nodded. "You must take one in the morning, then one in the early afternoon. Don't worry, they are completely safe to use daily. Some of us have done our research. We will be doing the same, so we will be ready to fuck you whenever we want. In addition, there is a second pill we have discovered. It will ensure you are always ready for us and never have to worry about making a mess, if you know what I mean."

She meant certain issues regarding the sort of sex we enjoyed would never be a problem. I could have asked how, but I didn't care. "Died and gone to heaven, Liara."

"Fourth, and this is a question for you, is there anything you won't do?"

"Scat. No thanks. That shit is nasty, pun intended."

"Watersports?" Aria wondered.

"I'd prefer not, to be honest. I wouldn't swallow it anyway. But..." I shrugged. "It depends on you. There's always the safe word."

"Fifth, you will not fuck any of us except maybe Shiala. She wants to be your lover, and we have agreed that is okay. But whenever you do fuck her, you will be fucked in return at the same time unless there is an otherwise separate agreement."

"And I want to fuck you too," Shiala added.

"I remember that condition. It's fine. No-one else wants to be fucked?"

"At the moment, the agreement is no. But any agreement can be changed, though there will be conditions," Liara replied. "Sixth, you are not allowed to masturbate except when you are being fucked."

I couldn't help laugh. "Like I'll have time for that alone anyway!"

"Lastly, and this is for your benefit, if you are ever too sore after a good fucking, or you're not feeling well, please let us know. While there are all these conditions, we are all here because we want to be here, we want to be with you, to make you happy, and the most important thing is your health. If you need a day to recover, tell us, and we'll happily agree."

I reached forward and grabbed her hand. "I will. Thank you."

"Do you think you'll be up for a gangbang tonight?"

"I've been waiting since leaving the hospital."

"Good. Only you will be fucked tonight, Shepard. While the six of us asari might fuck occasionally, this entire life we've built is about you. Tonight will be just the start." She looked around, "That means no fucking him until tonight, girls."

There were a couple of moans, but they all agreed. "Blowjobs?" Aria asked hopefully.

"No. You will get your fill tonight," Liara replied. I couldn't help chuckle as it was obvious who was in charge. Still as beautiful as ever, there was now a steel to her personality that even Aria realised and respected. I loved her even more for it. "You don't have to call us anything other than our names, Shepard," she added.

"I want him to call me 'boss'," Aria stated, "He will be my bitch."

"I would like him to call me 'mistress'," Tevos added, "I have a few ideas I'd like to discuss privately with him."

Liara nodded. "Very well. You can make those agreements with Shepard." The other five disappeared as Liara grabbed my hand and led me out to one of the balconies. "One more thing, Shepard. You will have the six of us. Would you like more?"

"How do you mean?"

"There are more futanari than you probably imagine. So do you like the idea of anonymous sex with numerous futanari? I mean numerous gangbangs, orgies and sex parties."

"How would that work?"

"I put up adverts on the extranet, letting them know it's about you, but swearing them to secrecy. As soon as we get a few replies, we have them meet at a central location and we will collect them then bring them back here."

I leaned across to kiss her. "I love it. I don't want to even know their names. Just bring them here and let them have fun with me. As many as you want."

That made her laugh. "You're really into this, aren't you?"

"I'm yours to do whatever you want with, Liara. From now on, I have no control at all. And do you want to know the best thing? I... I feel free."

We made out for a little while, both of us getting hard though she made sure there was no groping, or at least not too much. To calm ourselves down, the whole gang of us headed to the beach, all of us now naked, and seeing all that flesh on display and their hard cocks excited me to no end. The water was cool as I dove in, and I was soon centre of attention, Liara assuring me that would always be the case. It was a fun and relaxing afternoon.

Back at the mansion once the two suns started to set, I asked where the gangbang would take place. It would be their choice. "The sex dungeon," Liara stated.

Aria leaned into my ear. "I'm going to ruin you, Shepard," she whispered.

I simply smiled back at her. "I can't wait." She stopped and kissed me hard for that one. "Knew you'd like that response, Aria."

The dungeon had quite a few features. The sex swing was the most obvious, with a mattress underneath. I only had to use my imagination to figure out what we'd be doing there. There were handcuffs attached to the wall, and various other implements around. Liara handed me a pill, the rest of them swallowing one down too as a bottle of oil was found and I soon had six pairs of hands covering my body, waiting for the pill to kick in. I'd been told it took around fifteen minutes, though by then, I'd already been told to kneel as I had six hard cocks to service. I couldn't help smile, hearing a couple of them giggle, as no doubt I looked happier than they'd ever seen.

Liara was blown first, teasing her relentlessly before she jammed her cock down my throat. She was gentler after that, running my hands up and down her legs to her arse before fondling her balls. Soon enough, I felt my hair grabbed and my head pulled towards Aria, who was rough when she jammed her cock into my mouth. I didn't mind, eagerly taking nearly her entire length at once. She near enough face-fucked me, running my hands up her again, giving her arsehole a little tickle. "Your cock will never get inside it, though you can dream, Shepard."

She kept thrusting until I was sure she would cum before she then pulled out. I looked up and said, "Please!"

So she came on my face. I heard her laugh and couldn't help do the same thing. "Slut," she said, though surprised me by getting down onto the ground to kiss me, licking a bit of the cum off my face too, "But you're our slut."

I noticed Tevos sitting to the side, explaining she'd had her fun with me in her office, and that the others had been waiting since then. She was right, none of us had done anything. Well, a slight lie. Liara had fucked me a few times in private, once or twice just dropping my pants enough to slide her cock inside me, fuck me silly before cumming, then sliding my trousers back up. The feeling of her cum dripping out of me as we walked around was quite amusing.

Next was Falere, who I took a few moments just to appreciate, ensuring Samara stood next to her. "May I make a request, Samara?"

"Of course, Shepard."

"I would like to be the centre of a mother and daughter spitroast one day."

"Oh, I love him already, Mother," Falere stated excitedly.

"I believe that can be organised, Shepard. We can make a night of it, and more than once hopefully."

To settle the agreement, I blew them both at the same time, sucking one as I stroked the other, and vice versa. Falere had a beautiful cock, only a little larger than her mother but certainly thicker. It certainly stretched out my mouth and I looked forward to it stretching out my arse. I eventually focused just on her, looking up into her eyes. She started to thrust forward at the same time, Samara whispering appreciative words into her ear about my talents.

It was little surprise that she came hard, grabbing two handfuls of my hair as she filled my mouth and throat. Like the rest, her cum was hot and sweet, Aria having already joked that I was an asari cum junkie. She wasn't wrong. Samara had stroked herself as I pleasured her daughter and she unloaded onto my face not long after I'd brought her daughter to climax. Falere got down on her knees to give me a hug, whispering her thanks into my ear. "It's been so long since anyone pleased me," she added.

Shiala was last. Apart from Liara, I knew she was the one who had the deepest love for me. The fact she wanted me to fuck her was a symbol of that. And she wanted it a little differently, grabbing my hand and leading me to the mattress. Lying me down, she spun herself around, offering her cock to me as I felt her laps wrap around mine. I didn't get blown often anymore, as Liara only wanted me to pleasure her before fucking me, so I got very excited, very quickly.

I heard her squeal when I unloaded in her mouth, and I think that excited her so much that she came quite quickly in return. She quickly swung around and kissed me, enjoying the feeling of us swapping our cum. Once we'd swallowed, she spent a lot of time kissing me, feeling her hard cock pressing against mine as she straddled me. Eventually there was a cleared throat. "There are five more of us here, Shiala," Liara stated.

"Sorry. It's just..."

Liara walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You can have a night with him to yourself. It just has to be agreed between all of us first."

Shiala leaned down to kiss me again. "I promise I'll be gentle," she whispered.

The two helped me to my feet, handed a towel and some water to wipe down my face. The six then applied a little more oil, though we were all going to get a sweat on as well. Leading me over to the swing, I wasn't surprised they wanted to start with that first. Though I was about to be fucked senseless, the six made sure I was comfortable first, as my enjoyment was just as important as there. Lifting me up into the right position, they then grabbed my wrists and handcuffed them behind me, before ensuring my legs were spread in a way that gave them the best access. I didn't mind, and was happy they didn't try to blindfold me. I wanted to watch each of them take a turn.

"Who wants me first?" I asked, throwing down what I thought was a gauntlet, "I'm ready if you are."

Little surprise Liara stepped forward. Leaning forward to kiss me, hands of my shoulders, she blindly searched for my hole. Feeling her cock press against me, we both smiled as it slid inside me, groaning into her mouth once I felt her balls touch me. She fucked me gently to start with, her eyes watching mine. She started to smile, and no doubt my face was priceless. I felt wonderful and the feeling of contentment would only increase.

Having blown her but not finished, she wasn't going to last too long, and she never properly fucked me, letting me know this was just the first night of the rest of our lives together. I knew she was getting close when she had to kiss me again, thrusting into me a little harder as her climax approached, driving into me a couple of times as I felt her cum in me. Her legs obviously weak, she rested on me for a moment before kissing me again. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

She didn't move for a couple of minutes as her cock wouldn't go down. Those pills were a modern marvel, but she knew five others were waiting their turn. I chuckled as she pulled out and Aria stepped forward, my arse empty for mere seconds. Aria was not as gentle and I knew she never would be. I have to admit though, I loved her cock, and she definitely knew that too.

Wrapping a hand around a thigh of mine each, she slammed her cock into me repeatedly, causing me to grunt as it felt great but it was a little painful. "Like a new arse, Shepard. Nice and tight." I just laid back and enjoyed it, urging her on to fuck and finish inside me. As she'd cum already, she would last longer than Liara, but I'd learned that they could usually last no longer than ten minutes fucking me before they needed to cum. My arse was too tight; I was always told.

She was soon pounding without a care in the world. Apart from grunting and a few curses from me, I enjoyed it immensely. Aria actually smiled as she leaned forward, grabbing my shoulders, changing the angle slightly, which made it feel even better. I asked her to stroke me, but she said no, suggesting I should cum without being touched.

Driving into me even harder, it did hurt a little, but it was totally worth it when she cried out, erupting deep inside me. It was enough that her legs were obviously wobbly, holding onto me for a couple of minutes. "By the goddess, I will never tire of this, Shepard."

"Neither will I," I stated, squeezing her cock for good measure. That made her smile again, the kiss she laid on me surprisingly soft, "One night, you're all mine." She noticed my cock throb and she laughed. "Knew you'd like that idea."

Samara approached, her cock already lubed up, Aria pulling out and Samara replacing it immediately. I couldn't help laugh as I figured this was going to be my night. Rarely if ever empty. Samara started out gently enough, building up a steady rhythm, hitting all the right spots, sending rippling waves of pleasure over my body, even giving my nipples a squeeze for good measure.

I loved looking down my body, my hard cock resting on my belly, watching an asari cock disappear inside me. Funny thing is, despite all the time I'd been with futanari, I'd never even thought for a second of 'Wonder what it would be like with a man?' Despite the obvious difference, all of them were beautiful women. Faces. Bodies. Temperament and personality. Everything about them was feminine... except their large cock and balls between their legs and the fact that I’d learned they liked being dominant. And, as far as I knew, I was one of many, many human men that loved them.

Samara had a fantastic body herself. Her breasts were full, and despite her age, there was minimal sag, admitting particular exercises had helped over the years. As for her cock, I loved it as much as the others, particularly when she started to properly fuck me. Wondering if she would finish like the rest, she eventually pulled out and stroked herself, exploding all over my stomach and chest, before sliding her cock back inside me for another couple of minutes.

Her daughter followed and she looked a little nervous. So while her cock nestled at my tight hole, I urged her to lean forward, giving her a gentle kiss. "It's fine, Falere. I can handle anything you give me. See Tevos over there?" She nodded. "I can take her entire length and I love it."

"It's been so long since I fucked someone. And I've never fucked a human. And I always thought human men..."

I chuckled. "To be honest, before Liara, I'd rarely done it. Count on one hand.” A slight lie. I’d had more lovers than that, but she didn’t need to know the whole truth yet. “But after connecting with Liara, I realised I liked it a lot, and the more control Liara took, the more I liked that too. Now we're here, and I'm loving life. Trust me, you have nothing to be nervous about. I'm going to love having your juicy, thick cock inside me."

Considering the nerves she felt, the fact she hadn't fucked someone in a long time, the fact she mentioned how tight my arse was, and everything about the evening, it was no surprise she lasted only a couple of minutes before crying out and cumming hard. She was ready to pull out, but they all said to keep going, as the pills would keep her hard. So she did, enjoying the feeling of her stretch me out. Admitting she wasn't going to cum again soon, she kissed me a final time, promising we'd have a lot of fun together in the future, before she pulled out.

Tevos and Shiala shared a glance, Shiala admitting she wanted me last, so Tevos stepped forward, her massive cock swinging as she strode towards me. My cock throbbed a number of times, licking my lips as she stroked herself in front of me, cock glistening from the lube she'd used.

"You look hungry, Shepard." I nodded eagerly. "What was that?"

I knew what she wanted, having mentioned it before. "Yes, Mistress. I am."

"What are you hungry for, Shepard?"

"Your cock, Mistress."

"And where do you want it?"

"My arse, Mistress."

"You may ask Mistress for a favour, Shepard. I know what you want."

"Please stroke me while you fuck me, Mistress. I really need to cum."

I did, the handcuffs slightly annoying me, but I loved being denied at the same time. It would make my orgasm even better. She didn't fuck me first, and the feeling of her delicate hand wrapping around my shaft near made me cum straight away. She jerked me off and I did ask her to slide her cock in as it would feel better. As I asked politely, she slid her cock in, eventually her entire length. "Thank you, Mistress," I groaned, knowing I was going to erupt.

"Mistress loves you, Shepard," she replied, keeping her thrusts gentle. "Are you close, Shepard?"

I answered by having one of the best orgasms of my life. The amount of cum that exploded out of my cock left her mesmerised, even the other girls making mention of the fact. I near passed out from the relief and the bliss, Tevos not moving but leaving her entire length inside me as she let me recover. "Thank you, Mistress," I stated once I had my breath back, needing to blink back tears, mostly from the joint bliss but exhaustion.

Tevos looked away after she’d met my eyes and noticed. "Next time, girls, perhaps we shouldn't deny him for so long. The poor man is exhausted." Those words, I think, were aimed at Aria. "This is all for his benefit too."

"Fine. But when he's with me alone..." Aria stated.

"That's fine as long as it's agreed," Liara added, "But Tevos has a point too. If he requests to cum then we should give him the release."

I was feeling a little giddy. "I love you all."

"You're just saying that because you just came really hard," Liara stated, though she did come across to give me a kiss, "But I think it's safe to say we all love you too. Even Aria..."

"Love? Pffft... I'm here to fuck my bitch for the next few decades."

Liara met my eyes. "That's her version of love."

Liara stepped back as Tevos resumed fucking me. I felt great having cum, and could really get into it again, urging her to fuck me harder. She was soon slamming her cock, taking nearly the entire thing out before ramming it back it. It made me grunt and groan, but damn, did it ever feel good. Tevos impressed me with her stamina, noticing her dripping with sweat as she fucked me. I was still coated in oil but was sweating heavily too. Being fucked was hard work.

“Fuck me, Mistress,” I cried.

Hands wrapped around my thighs, she started to fuck me even harder, and I knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. “Cum in me, Mistress,” I yelled, and I was rewarded a little later with another enormous load from Tevos. Every load, whether in my mouth or my arse, was massive, feeling it leak out of me as she pulled out.

I felt empty and didn’t like it, looking at Shiala, who moved immediately, gently sliding her cock inside her. I know I moaned with relief when she did, hearing a few of the girls laugh. “Well, there’s our answer, girls,” Aria stated, “If you ever doubted it…”

“Look at his face. I’ve never seen him happier,” Samara stated.

Compared to the rest, Shiala was positively gentle with me, asking for the swing to be lowered, hearing the electronic whir, so she could lean forward to kiss me as she thrust into me. I loved being fucked any sort of way, but I did appreciate Shiala being gentle after my time with Tevos. She chose to cum on me instead of in me, which I didn’t mind, as I was already used to having cum on me, and figuring it would be something that would happen a lot.

Liara announced that would be it for the night. It was only night one of the rest of our lives, the six all helping clean me before I was helped out of the swing. I felt a little unsteady for a couple of minutes, and certainly a little tender, but they all hugged me, amused that I stood taller than all of them, and was certainly broader, as they were all as feminine as any human woman, but I was completely in their thrall.

Liara had organised who had each room, showing me to mine. I asked if she would be with me, and she admitted no, she wouldn’t. “This is your room, Shepard. You can sleep alone. You can have one of us. Two. Three. All. Sleeping is the one thing you control. And we’re never going to deprive you of anything you need.”

“I know. Sounds like you’ve researched.”

She smiled and grabbed my hand. “I’ve done a lot more research too,” she said, leading me into what she called her room, sitting me down at her large desk. She was still the Shadow Broker, doing her bit to keep the galaxy going and ensuring money was allocated properly to rebuilding projects. She noticed I winced a little when sitting down, her hand immediately grabbing mine, concern on my face. “Sure you’re okay?”

“Haven’t had a lot of sex lately. My body will just have to get used to it. Trust me, I’ll be fine.”

She opened her workstation and pulled up a few screens. “I’ve done some research into all the cybernetics in your body, Shepard. Being rebuilt as you were, it’s obvious to say that you are at least half-synthetic. The science Cerberus did use was something else entirely, but there are a number of benefits.”

“I know I’m stronger, can tolerate more pain and things, but I assume you’re getting at something.”

She couldn’t help smile. “The average human life-span is approximately one hundred and fifty years, Shepard. Thanks to your body rebuild as it was, there’s a good chance you will live double that, perhaps even longer.”

My jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

She nodded. “The other thing all of us are doing is looking into slowing if not stopping your aging process. I doubt we can top it, but there is certainly science to slow it. It’s safe to say that I would like you to live as long as me. I’m not sure if that’s possible, but I want you with me for as long as possible.” Her voice broke by the end, rolling my chair forward to embrace her. “I thought I’d lost you at the end,” she whispered, “I’m not sure I can go through it again.”

“You’ll find something,” I whispered in return.

I held her in silence for a little while before she nodded she was okay. “Falere is quite young herself, no more than two-hundred and fifty. Samara is the oldest. She won’t give her age, but I think she has around two centuries left. Aria and Tevos are roughly the same age I believe, five or six hundred.”

“And Shiala?”

Liara smiled, and I knew I was getting good news. “Not much older than me, Shepard, so you will have her company for a long time too, though I think it’s safe to say that none of the girls are going anywhere. They will never get bored of you.” She then met my eyes. “Would you like more than six of us?”

“Seriously?” She nodded and I shrugged. “I’m not sure. Who?”

“Well, if we do invite anonymous girls here, if there’s anyone you like, point them out, talk to them, and see if they’d like to move in. We can always do extensions.” I couldn’t help chuckle at how open-minded she was. “The one over-riding thing is that we’re all here because of you, Shepard. Yes, we have our own interests while living here. I know Tevos is still working. Aria will simply laze around all the time. Samara will keep herself active, as will Shiala. So no matter what, we won’t be bored.”

“Want to join me in my room?” I wondered.

“Want to be fucked or just to sleep?”

“To be honest, I’d just like to hold you before we go to sleep.”

The broad grin was reward in its own as she straddled my lap to hug and kiss me. Proving my strength, I made her squeal as I picked her up, legs wrapping around me as I walked us to my room, bumping into the wall once or twice as we made out along the way. My room was barren at the moment, though there were boxes which Liara explained were full of my personal things, and I could easily have anything I wanted delivered. My bed was enormous as I sat her down, and as it was so warm, we only need a sheet to cover ourselves.

Liara moulded herself into my body, taking my arms to wrap around her. “Rest of our lives, Shepard,” she said quietly.

“I can’t wait. I think we’re going to have a lot of fun.”


	9. Shepard Gets a Tattoo

In the days after that first gangbang, we didn’t do something similar again for a little while. Not because none of us wanted to, but we all knew that we had the rest of our lives together, so we could just enjoy our individual relationships in addition to enjoying group sex and gangbangs. We did have to get used to living with each other, but with Liara so obviously in charge, which I just adored seeing, everyone soon fell in line.

What was immediately clear is that I was a kept man. Didn’t have to lift a finger. All they asked is that I kept myself fit and attractive, so Liara made sure there was a gym for me to use, generally having a morning workout. I couldn’t remain completely idle, so I asked Liara to buy a lawnmower. She found that hilarious, but I said it was something I could do. My reward for mowing would be sex. I mowed quite often, sometimes forced onto the grass and fucked before I’d even finished. They would often wander out to watch me, sweating away as I pushed it back and forth, completely naked except for a pair of shoes, as I didn’t want to lose any toes in an accident. One of them generally leapt on me by the time I was done, though I would be occasionally spitroasted as a thank you as well.

I also liked to cook. It was a talent I’d learned during my time of service, and it was something else I could do occasionally. But as an example of being a kept man, I was served breakfast in bed more often than not, the girls going out of their way to do anything for me, as I did anything for them in return.

It was probably only a month into living together when Liara called me into the lounge, noticing all six waiting for me. Their eyes always went to my crotch, my hard cock swinging side to side, before I sat down. “Shepard, we were wondering something. Would you get a tattoo for us? Aria will be able to do it.”

“What sort of tattoo?”

The six looked at each other and started to laugh before Liara cleared her throat. “Obviously you’ve realised we love you on all fours. What we want to do is something a little amusing. A tattoo on your back from your arse to your neck, which will have measurements in inches. We would then use that for fucking you and pulling out, and make a game of it. Whoever shoots the furthest wins. What do you think?”

I met all their eyes before bursting into laughter. “That’s hilarious! Oh, absolutely. I’ll love explaining that one.”

“Would you accept any others?” Shiala wondered.

I gave a gesture with my hand. “I already have two, one on each bicep, as you can see. I have both because they are meaningful. I don’t mind the one on my back because it’s for you and it’s amusing. It will depend on what you want. But I don’t want to look like Jack. I appreciate body art but I like looking in the mirror and seeing my body as it is.”

“How about a tattoo just above you arse with an arrow pointed to your arsehole saying ‘Insert Cock Here’?” Aria wondered.

“I’m going to say no to a permanent tattoo. But we can have a little fun with body writing.”

No-one else had any suggestions, so Aria took me by the hand and escorted me to her room. Lying me down on her bed, she lubed me up but rested her cock against my crack, simply to tease me, before she started to tattoo me. Having had a couple done, I knew what to expect and it didn’t hurt, a little dull pain at most. She started at my neck and moved all the way down to my lower back, stopping no more than a couple of inches from my butt.

Once she was done, she moved her tools away and slid her cock inside me. Feeling her palms to either side of my body, it was a quick, hard fuck. Leaning down to my ear, she said, “Remember, Shepard, you’re my bitch.”

“Of course,” I said, lifting my arse slightly as I was rock hard. Aria realised and was kind enough to give me a reach around, cumming all over her bed within a couple of minutes. She wouldn’t have minded, as I could already see a few stains from where she’d no doubt jerked off.

Aria continued to pound me for a few more minutes before she couldn’t hold it back any longer. I was expecting her to pull out, but she drove into me and came, resting her body against mine, her hard cock throbbing as it emptied itself. “Damn, Shepard, I will never get tired of this. I hope you never get tired of this.”

“Well, I never imagined I’d be fucked hard by the long cock of Aria T’Loak.”

“And what do you think of it now?”

“If I’d known the very first time I’d met you, Commander Shepard would have ridden the Pirate Queen of Omega in the middle of her club if she’d wanted.”

“Would have led to some rather amusing conversations on your ship.”

“Probably. Knowing what’s in me now, though, would have been totally worth it.”

She gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, as she knew how much I did like her, before she pulled out, and was kind enough to clean me up a little. Getting up, my back felt a little tender from the tattoo, Aria suggesting I take a day or two to let it heal, but the other five girls were very happy upon seeing it, and joked that Aria had no doubt fucked me too. I just shrugged, happy that she had.

Aria explained that the tattoo would need to heal, so Liara suggested that, after three days, the six would play a game with me. I loved the idea, as it would lead to a long day or night of fucking, and they were certainly pleased by my excitement.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long day of fucking, as though they didn’t completely leave me alone, I certainly wasn’t fucked as often as I was. Let’s be honest, though, I sometimes went looking for them too. If I found them in their bedroom not doing a lot, I’d join them on their bed, straddling their lap and sliding their cock into me, or would lie down, spread my legs and they’d quickly join me. Though they were in control, they didn’t mind me offering myself to them.

There was no agreement as to who would have fun with me. I would head to bed, and I would sometimes to be joined by one or more of the girls, or I would ask if they wanted to join me. I did like to have someone with me, just appreciated a beautiful asari in my arms as I slept, and waking up next to one was always a nice way to start the day.

The night before the game, Tevos asked me to stay in her bedroom. Hers was tastefully presented, a reflection of her time as a Citadel councillor. She had a large bookcase full of paperbacks, which I knew were rare to find nowadays. She’d hung up a few pieces of art, flowers on her bedside table and by the window, overlooking the nearby area. I walked to the window where she was standing, wrapping my arms around her as she turned to kiss me. “How may I please you, Mistress?”

She couldn’t help herself, giggling away. “I’m sorry, Shepard. It’s still strange to hear you say that.”

So I proved how into it I was by getting down on my knees, definitely appreciating the soft carpet, looking up at her with what I hoped was a loving smile. Her fingers caressed my cheek before bending down to kiss me. “Mistress would like to give you all her ten inches and more, Shepard. Does that please you?”

“It does, Mistress.” My cock throbbed at the thought.

“The door will remain open, Shepard. If others want to join us, they will.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

She unzipped the back of her dress, watching it fall down to reveal her naked body and long, thick cock, a little bit of pre-cum already at the tip. She was wearing short heels, bending down to pick up the dress, placing it down on the bed, before standing before me. She didn’t even have to ask, licking up and down her shaft before sucking on her balls. Her pussy was well and truly hidden by her large balls, and I knew she would never want me to fuck her. I didn’t mind one bit.

Running my hands up and down her legs, over her arse and back and down her belly, I slowly swallowed her cock, teasing her with my tongue as I managed to take her length. I had no real gag reflex though I could occasionally choke on hers if I was over-eager. “Oh, Shepard,” she moaned.

Thankfully, she let me maintain rhythm, as there was no doubt I would make her cum. I made sound of appreciation at the same time, not for show, but because I genuinely loved sucking her cock. I loved sucking all their cocks, and often wondered which I loved more, blowjobs or anal. Probably anal, to be honest, as that just made me feel wonderful all over. That’s not to say I didn’t love taking a hot, sweet load of asari cum in my mouth.

Tevos was making enough noise to attract attention, Samara walking in and sitting on the bed, just watching and no doubt waiting, glancing to see her stroking herself. I continued pleasing Tevos, my head bobbing up and down faster as I brought her to climax. “Shepard,” she breathed, and I knew she was close, “Goddess, where did you learn?”

Before Liara, I’d paid for sex with a few futanari. I have no shame in admitting that. But it was with them I learned how to suck cock and learned a real appreciation for being the bottom. Futanari were near enough sex addicts, with sex drives even nymphomaniacs would struggle to match. They loved to fuck, and once human men arrived on the scene, we had no chance. They adored us and definitely loved us when we submitted to them.

Tevos tried to hold on for as long as possible but I was far too talented and I groaned loudly when I felt the first shot of her cum in my mouth. It was enough that I nearly came at the same time, feeling pre-cum drip from cock as Tevos filled my mouth. I kept sucking her until she cried enough, finally taking it from my mouth though she remained hard, no doubt having taken a pill.

Samara didn’t even have to ask, shuffling across and swallowing her length. Realising that Tevos had let me control the rhythm, she did the same thing and loved it just as much. I could only think back to our time on the _Normandy_ , remembering how hesitant, even flustered she was, whenever I flirted with her. But I wasn’t lying, if she’d told me the truth… But I also knew that, at the time, she’d been dedicated to her cause. But now the war was over, she had lain down her weapons and said her task was done.

“Shepard, your talent with your tongue exceeds even my wildest expectations.”

I merely looked up and smiled at her, earning one of her beautiful smiles in return, my head bobbing up and down as I maintained eye contact with her. Eventually changing position to suck her faster, she had to thrust up into my mouth, only a little bit, but when she started to moan quite loudly, I knew she was about to cum.

She cried out she was cumming and I had another load of cum fired into my mouth, swallowing her load before laughing to myself, thinking back to what Aria called me. Cockslut. Cumslut. Buttslut. Or just a slut. Some still thought they were derogatory terms. Aria was Aria, but she definitely meant those with affection. I knew her better than she realised.

Samara stayed where she was as I felt Tevos behind me. She applied a little lube and her fingers before she pressed her cock against me. “Your tattoo looks good, Shepard.”

“The game tomorrow should be fun, Mistress.”

“I will go easy tonight. Just one time then we can go to bed.”

“Shepard, would you like a spitroast?” Samara asked, “I can get someone else.”

“I’d love it.”

Samara disappeared, and Falere walked in a minute later. Tevos suggested we get up on her bed, as it would stop all our knees hurting. I got on the bed first, Falere kneeling in front of me, before Tevos got behind me again. I swallowed Falere first, hearing her gasp as she ran a hand down my face. I then waited for Tevos to enter me, grunting a little when she pressed her cock into me. Tevos then said, “Don’t move, Shepard. Only Falere and I will thrust.”

That sounded like a good idea, so I locked my elbows in place, kept my head level, and let them have their way with me.

I’d been with Falere quite often by now, but she was still nervous sometimes, particularly if others were involved, and I think the fact she was thrusting into my mouth excited her quite a bit. She did her best to hold back her orgasm, stopping her thrust and taking a deep breath before restarting. As for Tevos, she fucked me but never what I would call ‘hard’. Enough for both of us to get real enjoyment out of it, and as she’d already cum, she would last a while.

Falere finally came, giving me my third load, sucking her long enough that I cleaned her completely before she took it from me. Leaning down, she kissed my cheek and thanked me before she wandered out, humming a tune to herself.

Tevos leaned forward and pushed me down, resting my head on my arms, as she started to pick up the pace and strength of her thrusts. Looking back, watching her breasts sway as she fucked me, body covered in sweat, she said, “You have a wonderful arse, Shepard. I’m so pleased you readily take me.”

“I’m always eager to please, Mistress.”

“You do please her. And she will give you a gift shortly.”

She changed position slightly to drive her cock into me at a different angle. She was close to cumming, and it was something done occasionally, so apart from me grunting more than normal, I took everything she gave me before she buried herself a last time and came again. Once her cock stopped throbbing and she was empty, she pulled out, allowing me to relax. I felt a wet towel placed on my arse, giving me a clean-up, before she joined me on the bed under the sheet. It was always amusing when, after being fucked by one of my girls, they wanted to be the little spoon.

Over breakfast the next morning, Liara and the others agreed that we would play the game that evening, so for the day, I was not to be touched sexually. One or two pouted, though they were acting. And it’s not to say we didn’t spend the day together, all of us heading out to the pool before lazing in the jacuzzi, a couple of bottles consumed as we nibbled at some food too. I considered the life I now lived reward for the years of shit I put up with. Basically dying once and near enough dying a second time should mean I can live how I want afterwards.

After dinner, where we all took the usual pills to keep us going, we gathered in the lounge room, as that would probably be the best place. The coffee table was moved out of the way before towels were laid down. I was lubed up as my girls did the same thing. Liara had already discussed the outline. I would be fucked by all six three times, all pulling out and cumming on my back. Whoever had the longest cumshot, adding up the three totals, would be the winner.

What did the winner get? An entire day with me alone, unless they invited someone else.

Shiala went first, gently sliding her cock into me. Feeling her hands on my hips, she didn’t fuck me too hard, simply building up a good rhythm that we would both enjoy. The other five sat on the lounge next to us, watching and stroking themselves. I was told to remain on hands and knees to keep my back level. Accuracy was important.

Shiala definitely enjoyed herself, and I knew she’d be desperate to win. Feeling her pick up the momentum, I knew she was getting close, finally pulling and feeling her hot cum fire onto my back. I couldn’t help laugh, the other five getting up and judging.

“Ten inches. Agreed?” Everyone did, and Shiala sat down on the lounge, looking a little disappointed. Aria had told me my back was thirty inches long, and I knew a couple would fire further.

Samara went next. After sliding her cock inside me, she went with the hard, fast, fire technique. She barely fucked me for five minutes, but I loved it, and when she pulled out and released, I knew she’d definitely shot further than Shiala. Resting her cock against my crack, the others gathered around.

“Eighteen inches. Agreed?”

Aria was next. I thought she would have chosen a different position, but apparently all of them had to sit on their knees behind me and fire from generally the same angle. That didn’t stop Aria ramming her cock into me. I pleaded for a reach around, but she didn’t want to let go of my hips. Shiala offered to blow me, and I barely lasted a minute before cumming in her mouth. I thanked her profusely for that, feeling a lot better.

Feeling Aria pulled out and cum on me, I had a feeling she hadn’t beaten Samara. She hadn’t, Liara announcing sixteen inches.

Falere went next, and she fired twelve inches, before Liara had a go, and she shot fifteen. Then Tevos had her go.

She pounded me. Absolutely pounded me. Even gave my arse a few good slaps. The others laughed at my face, looking back and urging her to fuck me. She gave me plenty before finally having to pull out and erupting. She definitely won the first round two. “Twenty-two inches,” Liara announced.

“Not fucking fair considering her cock is enormous,” Aria grumbled.

“Looks like I’m not winning,” Shiala said sadly. I met her eyes, and she looked a little upset. I gave her a wink and smiled, which she returned. I needed a drink, the girls needed a little break, and I needed my back cleaned. To my surprise, the girls all had a lick down my back before kissing me. Totally hot, as there were six loads of cum on my back, and although I remained hard, my cock throbbed with excitement.

“Bukkake,” I stated.

“What?” Liara asked. I smiled again as it looks like I knew something they didn’t.

“You all ejaculate and cum in something, usually a glass, and give it to me to drink down.”

“Holy shit, Shepard, you are a cumslut!” Aria exclaimed.

“You’re serious?” Liara asked.

“Look, I love the taste of all of you. Asari cum is so different to human, not that I’ve tasted anyone except me. Yours is so hot and sweet. It’s incredibly tasty. I’ve tasted mine, which is a little salty and not as nice. Trust me, I love the idea. Think of this; how many loads of yours have I swallowed already?”

Liara looked around. “What do you think, girls? After tonight’s game, we’ll give Shepard something to drink?”

“Maybe tomorrow, we’ll give him a couple of loads,” Shiala suggested. I was surprised she sounded so eager, though she knew how much I loved it.

As the girls recovered, I got up and sat on Shiala, sliding her cock inside and making out with her. The rest knew already how much we liked each other, so they conversed between themselves or watch as we made love. She eventually had to ask me to stop, as she loved my arse so much, she was going to cum again. I whispered her ear, “Try and cum as far as possible. But, if you don’t win, I’ll ask to have a day with you.”

She liked that idea, hugging each other tightly, before Liara announced the start of round two. They went in reverse order this time.

“Oh, fuck,” I yelled when Tevos slammed into me. I knew she was putting on a little bit of a show, reaching forward to grab my hair, bending me back slightly as she pounded me. Liara warned her to let me go before she came, but Tevos lasted quite a while, fucking me hard and fast. Jesus wept, I could have taken it the rest of the day, cum plenty of times, and probably begged for more. She finally let my head go as she was about to cum, feeling her pull out and nearly cum immediately. She must have fired just as far as the first time, Liara announcing twenty-three inches. To be honest, unless one of the others fired over twenty, that was game over.

Asking Tevos to slide back inside me and be gentle for the moment, I looked at Liara. “I’ve just had an idea.”

I must have sounded excited, as Liara giggled as she asked, “What?”

“Same tattoo on my front that’s on my back. That way you can fuck me either way and play the game.”

“You’ll want to play this again?” Tevos asked, gently fucking me now.

“Oh, definitely. We should keep a scoreboard and everything. Longest shot. Best score. Champions. It will be good fun.”

“And you’ll just be fucked constantly,” Aria stated, “Though I can’t see a problem with it. I can do another one tomorrow and we can play again whenever you or we want.”

“Liara?” I asked.

“We can make this a weekly thing? Would you like that?” I nodded eagerly. “We can mix it up. Two times on your back, one on your front and vice versa.”

“Figure out a way to making it work with double penetration too,” I suggested.

“That might be difficult but sure, we’ll give it a go.”

Tevos finally pulled out, though moved around me and offered her my cock. As I was always clean, I would happily swallow any cock that had just been inside me. The pills I took were a modern marvel.

Liara eventually told her to go away so she could have her turn. She shot the same, fifteen inches. Falere did better with fourteen, and I looked back and smiled, as she didn’t seem as nervous this time. Aria fucked me as hard as possible as always, and I grunted and groaned my way through it, loving every second. She was delighted when pulling out, hitting twenty inches. Samara was next, following Aria’s example, and she hit twenty-one. I almost collapsed when she was done, feeling a little tired and sore, the effort of remaining on hands and knees starting to hurt both.

Last was Shiala. She looked a little downcast, so I hugged her before she started, feeling cum drip down my back. Whispering, I said, “Hard as possible, and I’ll be subtle and help you out. Get really into it and try and hold your orgasm. If you do, you should fire further.”

I’m sure Liara heard me, giving me a look and a subtle wink. Shiala started gently but soon took my advice, ramming into me as I tried to me subtle with my body movements. I could feel her cock throb inside me a couple of times, slowing down, no doubt holding back her orgasm, before she finally had to give in, pull out, and cum. She started to giggle when firing onto me, and I could feel it was a good one.

“Nineteen!” Liara exclaimed.

She wasn’t going to win, but she certainly felt better. The girls did the same thing again, cleaning my back and kissing me, while Shiala decided to eat my arse for a little while, jerking me off at the same time. I really needed to cum again, so she got down under me and I gently thrust down into her mouth.

“That girls really likes you,” Tevos stated, looking at her to see a beautiful smile returned. I think it was rather obvious.

I grunted a reply before exploding in her mouth, swallowing down everything I gave her. Feeling a little tender, I got up and had another drink, walking around to work my muscles. I figured out the scores in my head. Shiala, twenty-nine. Samara, thirty-nine. Aria, thirty-six. Falere, twenty-six. Liara, thirty. Tevos, forty-five. It was likely between Samara and Tevos, with Aria an outside chance, and I looked forward to a day with any of them.

To figure out the order for the third and final round, Liara managed to find a dice somewhere and had each girl roll it. Whatever number they rolled would be their position, though it didn’t work after three or four, as it required a few more rolls. Shiala was delighted to roll a six, as although she probably wouldn’t win, she would get me last, so could fuck me for as long as she wanted. Tevos went first, and if she had a good shot, she’d be the immediate winner. But the pressure was on, as Samara and Aria followed her, with Falere then Liara in fourth and fifth.

Down on all fours again, I had to say, “You see, this is how sex can be a lot of fun, if not outright hilarious.” The six had a giggle as well, no doubt agreeing. We were all getting something out of this, and having a lot of fun too. “Okay, girls. Final round. Give me all you got. You’re going to need to cum far to beat Ariana.” When Tevos got in position behind me, I glanced back. “So, Ariana. Going to go easy to give them a chance or…”

She cut off my question by ramming her cock into me. I moaned loudly as she started to pound me, so that answered my question. Making sure I was in the right position, Tevos lasted a good ten minutes before she needed to cum. It was another good one, but not as far as previous. “Twenty,” Liara announced.

Samara now had a target. Tevos had sixty-five inches. She needed to cum twenty-six to equal, twenty-seven to win. I’ll give Samara credit, she gave me everything she had, building up her tempo, slowing down not to cum, before building it up again. She had me crying out by the end. It hurt a little but it felt wonderful, always loving the feeling of fullness whenever one of my girls was inside me. Glancing back, sweat was dripping off her, full breasts jiggling as she put everything into her final cumshot.

Feeling her pull out, she roared as she exploded, feeling a copious amount of cum drip onto my back. I had no idea, and had to rely on the girls to tell me. It wasn’t quite enough. “Twenty-three,” Liara announced. Samara staggered to the lounge and sat down, hard cock slapping down onto her belly. She met my eyes and smiled. “Maybe next time, Shepard.”

Aria was next. She needed thirty, so it would have to be the cumshot of a lifetime. Knowing she wasn’t going to win, she was a little pissed off, and my arse paid for it, fucking me in a way that would see her final shot probably not counted unless she changed position. It was no surprise that, after her relentless pounding, she simply came inside me. “Fuck it, wasn’t going to win, did what I wanted,” she said, slamming her cock into me a few more times before withdrawing.

Liara and Falere both played the game, stating they wanted to at least break their records. I was now dripping with sweat and feeling sore, but I would keep going to the end. Falere did well, hitting sixteen inches, rather excited by the result, while Liara hit eighteen, fucking me hard for a good twenty minutes before she came again.

Finally, it was Shiala’s turn. “Look, I’m obviously not going to win, so how about we clean up his back then I can do what I want with my last go.”

Everyone agreed immediately, so after my back was cleaned the same way as before, Shiala grabbed some cushions, putting them down to rest my head, while there were a couple for my lower back to elevate my arse, and asked me to lie down. Moving my legs wide, she leaned down over and kissed me as her cock pressed against me. Once she’d slid inside, I wrapped my legs around her, running my hands up and down her back as we made love. That’s the only way to describe it.

Making out as she made love to me, I would glance occasionally to see the rest all watching. Nearly all of them returned a smile, while Aria tried to remain stony-faced, but her eyes said she liked watching it too. Cupping Shiala’s face, I whispered for her to go for as long as possible. Her cock was wonderful inside me, her love-making tender, our kisses passionate. Very similar to whenever Liara and I were alone.

She eventually told me that she needed to cum. I said there was only place for her to finish. She only hardened her thrusts close to climax, kissing me harder just as she was about to climax, moaning into my mouth when she erupted. I used my muscles to squeeze her cock, hearing her moan louder before she needed to break the kiss and giggle. Covered in sweat as we were, she laid down and rested on my chest, arms and legs still wrapped around her.

Tevos was announced as the winner and equal record holder with Samara at twenty-three inches. Liara was third, Falere fourth, Aria firth and Shiala sixth. “Don’t care, I got what I wanted in the end,” Shiala stated quietly, her head resting on my chest.

“Shepard, I will collect you from your bedroom at eight tomorrow morning. Be ready.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“I’ll do the tattoo the day after tomorrow if you’d like, Shepard?” Aria asked. I nodded. “If you want them removed, I have a tattoo removal kit. Won’t hurt.”

After quite a long time fucking, the rest of the night was peaceful, the girls relaxing around the house while I went for a swim and jacuzzi, feeling rather tender after everything. Shiala wandered out and asked if I’d join her for a bath. I leapt at the chance, as the main bathroom had an enormous tub. Hopping in first, Shiala joined me, leaning back against me and I gently ran my hands over her body.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I know. I love you. How could I not?”

“And Liara?”

“She’s done all this for me to show how much she loves me. And she knew I’d fall in love with all of you too. She’s always known how you felt about me, particularly in regards to the connection we have.”

“I really wanted to cry during that third time, Shepard. My heart felt… I felt so loved, and in love.”

“You certainly made me feel very special too.”

We stayed in the bath for a long time, eventually washing each other down, and it was no surprise we went to bed together, simply to sleep, nothing else. Tevos did come to collect me the next morning, and I knew I was in for it when, while sitting on a stool eating breakfast, she made sure my arse hung off so she could slide her cock in. Barely fucking me, just resting her cock up me.

Apart from rest breaks, I was never empty all day. She was sometimes gentle. Sometimes hard. Mostly in my arse but the occasional blowjob. She wanted me on all fours for ‘practice’, coating my back in another three shots. Didn’t break her record, so she asked if we could have more practice another time. I couldn’t help laugh, stating it would be fine.

She loved watching me lower myself down on her cock. “I love watching it disappear inside you, Shepard,” she moaned, doing exactly that, “I’m amazed you take it so easily.”

“Well, I do now. I didn’t at first.”

Resting my knees to either side of her body, she let me control the pace that time, enjoying lifting myself up until only the head of her cock was inside me before sliding all the way back down, feeling it stretch me out and press the right place inside me. “Your face is priceless, Shepard,” she said, watching me as I kept the same rhythm, leaning down to occasionally kiss her.

Little surprise I came all over her rather quickly, but still she let me maintain the pace. Once I’d had enough, she rolled me over, lifted my lower body up, and pounded me hard, giving me a final load before she had to admit enough.

Then we slept, her in my arms, and I was amazed that, all day, it had only been the two of us. The others were around, but apart from perhaps looking in, Tevos never invited them to join us. Far as she was concerned, I was her prize and only she would use me. I really liked it, to be honest.

After breakfast the next morning, Aria took me into her room where she put a second tattoo on my chest, from my crotch to my neck, making sure it was the same length as the other one. Once she was done, she fucked me again, hard and fast as always, pushing my legs back and wide and she hammered me that way, cumming in me before flipping me round and carrying on to a second orgasm.

Then she told me to get out, much to my amusement, particularly as I dribbled cum to her bedroom door.

The girls were impressed with my new tattoo, Liara showing me a new screen that showed the previous scores, the longest cumshot and current champion. She’d figured out the length of each day and a calendar we could use. To help me keep track of the days, we would use the earth calendar, as the world we lived on was near enough the same.

“Every Friday, Shepard, unless we’re doing something else.”

It would become a regular event over the years. But that is another story.


	10. Shepard Gets a Turn

I think after a month or so at our new home, I lost complete track of time. One day flowed into the next. Deliriously happy with my life. I had six beautiful asari who wanted me more than anything. I’m sure most people would find our lifestyle strange, and considering I was a man with six futanari, I’m sure the close-minded around would consider me less of one. Sadly, ignorant pricks still existed in the twenty-second century. Fuck them. I did what I wanted.

As for the six girls, there’s no doubt they were loving life as well. Liara and I were completely in love. My love for her was indescribable, as it was her who had organised all this for me. Aria was Aria, she’d never admit anything as soft as being in love, but our sex life was something else entirely. Tevos was used to being in charge, and loved the fact I’d completely submitted to her, though only in the sense that I did whatever she asked. Other aspects of the lifestyle might be explored in the future. Samara was as I remembered, except we now shared a bed occasionally, and she was like Tevos, definitely in charge, admitting that she found it amusing I had freely given up any semblance of control. Falere was slowly but surely adapting to the life, making sure I spent time with her alone, as although she’d happily joined us, we didn’t know each other that well to start with.

Then there was Shiala. She was the sweetest girl I’d ever met, except for perhaps Tali. I think it was the connection we’d made with the Thorian that helped, but I had no doubt she was completely and utterly devoted to me. We spent a lot of time together around the house, not to the detriment of any other relationship, but even Liara realised how close the two of us were. She didn’t mind, stating I had a big heart and that I was always bound to love others.

"It's been agreed, Shepard. Tonight, you will be with me," Shiala stated. That wasn’t an usual statement, as any girl who wanted me would speak to the rest and there were very rarely arguments. There’s no doubt we were both looking forward to the night. Not sure why, as we had a lot of sex regardless, but I had an inkling something was different.

After we'd finished dinner and taken the required pills, Shiala took me by the hand to her bedroom. All the girls had decorated their rooms to their own wants and needs. Shiala kept her room simple and tasteful, with hints of her commando past in the colours she’d chosen. The rules regarding bedrooms were quite simple. If doors were closed, privacy was wanted. If doors were open, then company was wanted or at least expected. Shiala closed her door, so I knew it was only us two.

She put on a little music and I held her in my arms. It was funny in those minor moments when I was in charge, moulding her naked body into mine as we swayed. "I love you, Shepard," she whispered.

"I love you too."

She looked up to meet my eyes. "How much do you? I know Liara is... well..."

"We have a real connection, Shiala, particularly after contact with the Thorian and the meld we had afterwards. I've always had fond thoughts of you. I remember meeting you on Ilium, and part of me wanted to make a suggestion or two. When I heard of your fight on Feros, I wanted to come rescue you, but…” I sighed, feeling guilty.

“You were saving the galaxy, Shepard.”

I smiled as I added, “Now that we're here, those feelings for you have only increased. Whether I love you more or less isn't important. What is important is the love we share."

We ended up on the bed where, for the first time in quite a while, I was pleasured first, feeling her lips move from my mouth down my body. The gym in the house kept me fit, and I was still as defined as when I'd served, as I spent a long time in the gym having spent so long convalescing after the war. All the girls constantly complimented me, and also loving the fact I cared about my appearance around them. I warned her that I wasn't used to the attention so I wouldn't last long. She giggled and assured me it was fine.

I couldn't watch her blow me. If I did, I wouldn't last two minutes. So I closed my eyes and laid back, simply enjoying the feeling. She was wonderful, really showing an appreciation for my cock, complimenting me on its length and thickness, though thought it amusing that I rarely used it. I admitted that I didn't really mind and that I'd discovered a real need to be the receiver instead, at least from my girls.

When I did cum, she giggled again and happily swallowing my load before kissing back up my body to kiss me, tasting my cum in her mouth. That wasn't unusual nowadays, at least meaning that I tasted cum. Surprisingly, she then rolled off me and grabbed a bottle of lube from her bedside table. Meeting my curious eyes, she said, "Would you like to eat my arse then fuck me, Shepard? It's just us two, and I agreed with Liara that when we're alone in this room, it's what I want. She knows I want to feel you inside me, and that I'm willing to give you my arse as much as you're willing to give yours to all of us."

"Not your pussy?"

"I would prefer you to fuck my arse. You'd be surprised how many futanari barely give their pussies a thought. Our sex drives are focused around our cocks." She paused before adding, “That’s not to say I won’t want it in the future. Do you want to fuck me there?”

I kissed her, whispering, “Not to sound corny, but I will make love to you there.”

She kissed me hard for that one before getting on all fours as I kneeled behind her, giving her hidden pussy a little lick, which did cause her to moan in appreciation, before I focused on her arse. The lube she had was flavoured, pouring a little of that on her before really eating her out. The girls were always clean, as was I, thanks to those pills we took, so we never had problems, and I loved eating their arse as much as sucking their cocks.

Shiala was definitely turned on by the time she felt ready for me, so after lubing myself up, I lined up my cock. Pressing against her, I had a feeling she was rarely fucked, as she felt incredibly tight, noticing her wince once my head popped inside, causing her to cry out. I stopped immediately, though she quickly assured me she was okay but just to take it slow as it had been a long time, joking she was used to fucking me.

I took my time, which I know she loved, letting her know with each thrust that she was taking a little bit more, which definitely pleased her, looking back at me with a constant smile on her face. Once I'd buried myself inside her, she asked me to make love to her, not to just fuck her. I knew what she meant, lifting her up so her back rested against my chest. Kissing her was awkward, but as she was smaller, it was easy to figure out.

I'll admit, it was a little weird making love to her, let alone anyone. It had been a long time since I'd been allowed, and while I enjoyed it immensely, and her arse was lovely and tight, I realised pretty quickly that... She noticed my look. "Something wrong?"

I was embarrassed to admit, "I don’t think I’m going to cum unless..."

"You have someone inside you too?" I nodded, feeling my cheeks heat up. It was utterly embarrassing, but also not a surprise. She simply kissed me. "Do you want to grab someone to join us?"

"You don't mind?"

"No. As long as you're inside me tonight... I would have preferred alone..."

"I don't have to finish yet. We have all night."

So we waited, just enjoying making love. She enjoyed sitting against me, as did I, gently thrusting into her as I jerked her cock at the same time. She enjoyed riding me as I lay down, cumming all over my stomach and chest in her excitement. We both used our fingers to clean that up and fed each other. “I do taste good, don’t I?” she stated.

She loved the fact I was strong enough to pick her up, fucking her standing against the wall, running her hands up and down my back and arms, complimenting me on my strength. After all this, we were both covered in sweat, my balls were starting to ache, and she wanted to feel me finally cum in her.

After placing her back on the bed, pleading with me to hurry as she felt very empty with me, I wandered out into the wide hallway, unsurprised to see all the other doors open. I doubt they heard us, but they were probably watching us. Peeking into Samara's room, it was unsurprising to see she was fucking her daughter. We all knew it happened and didn't care. Considering everything else that went on the house, a little incest wasn’t a big deal. Falere noticed me glance in and smiled, her eyes closing as Samara picked up the pace of her thrusts, definitely aware that I was watching. I left them to it, glancing in to see Aria by herself, jerking off to some porn, riding an enormous dildo at the same time. She noticed me and met my eyes, riding harder and jerking off faster. I felt a tinge of jealousy at the dildo, though it faded quickly, watching until she finally came all over herself. I wandered in to lick it up and kissed her before leaving alone, surprised she kept on riding and jerking off. Tevos was asleep, though wandering in, I noticed the dildo sitting by her arse and cum stains everywhere. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and lifted the sheet over her. She woke up briefly and thanked me.

I found Liara in her room, sitting at a terminal, busy at work. I was tempted to just leave her to it, but she noticed me and smiled as I approached, asking me, "Are you finished?"

"No. I'm a little embarrassed to admit but... I'm having a difficult time climaxing. It's been so long and..."

"You need me inside you?"

"Yes. Shiala understands and doesn't mind, but she wants to feel me cum too."

"Get on your knees, get me hard, then I'll join you."

I happily did as she asked, feeling her thicken as I started to suck her. I didn't want her to cum so used the technique I'd learned over time, to keep her hard and horny but not enough to push her over the edge. I'd trained myself to do that, as all the girls knew I loved blowing them. Once she was satisfied, Liara helped me to my feet and we wandered back to Shiala's room, not surprised to see her masturbating, closing the door again as we got into position.

We figured the best way would be for me to lie down with Shiala riding me, but lifting my lower half enough so Liara could fuck me at the same time. It was slightly awkward, and perhaps on all fours would have been better, but Shiala wanted to watch me as I came. Her arse was still wonderfully tight, and she leaned forward, wanting nothing more than to kiss me. I felt Liara slide her cock into my arse, and Shiala laughed at the smile that broke out on my face. "Next time then, Shepard," Shiala stated quietly.

It did the trick though, Liara fucking me hard, and that helped my orgasm, cumming inside Shiala within a couple of minutes. After all that, I was worn out, relaxing immediately, Shiala lying on my chest. Liara kept fucking me until she came a few minutes later. Once she was happy, she pulled out, walked around the bed and leaned down to kiss me, before leaving Shiala and I alone.

"Feel better?" Shiala asked.

"I feel very empty but extremely satisfied. But I guess this is proof I'm just used to receiving nowadays. Half the time I cum without touching myself anyway."

"Maybe you need to fuck me more often, get used to it again?"

"That might work, but..."

She smiled as she said, "You would prefer me to fuck you?"

"Honestly, yes. But I will make love to you… Hmm… When should we?"

"We'll keep this for special occasions."

I’m not sure what special occasions there were. Perhaps it would just be when we both wanted it. I guess if it happened often enough, I’d rediscover my love in being the top, but I was so used to submitting for all my girls, I barely gave it a thought anymore.

To my surprise, there was no more sex that evening, Shiala simply cuddling into my side, stating she just wanted to be held. I'll admit, out of all my girls, Shiala was the one who wanted that more than the others. We enjoyed a good sex life, but during our albeit brief time alone, she liked sex but loved intimacy. Again, I believe it was based on the connection we'd made, almost like we could think what the other thought.

Waking together the next morning, Shiala thanked me for the night before, though wondered if I wanted to be fucked. My excited and affirmative response made her laugh, and once I was lubed up, she slowly slid her cock inside me, and I wrapped my legs around her as she started to fuck me.

“Your face is priceless, Shepard,” she whispered before kissing me.

“Helps I’m being fucked by a beautiful asari.”

“And I think you love the fact I’m green.”

“Can’t lie, I do consider that a bonus.”

She liked all that, kissing me hard in reply. I loved kissing Shiala as she was a great kisser, just enough tongue to be naughty but not just jamming it in my mouth. She had experienced life before me, and I could only thank anyone she’d been with before, as she’d certainly learned a few tricks.

Her thrusts grew a little harder and faster, noticing the sweat start to form as she got closer to climax. “Cum in me, my love,” I whispered. Her eyes lit up when I called her that, kissing me hard again before resting her forehead against mine. “You feel wonderful,” I added.

“So do you,” she moaned, and she proved that by unloading in me a couple of minutes later. She hadn’t taken a pill, so after quite the orgasm, she started to soften quite quickly, not that it mattered. Since I hadn’t climaxed, Shiala happily blew me, and considering I’d just been fucked, it took barely a couple of minutes again to make me cum.

Then we had a shower, as we were both rather sweaty, and Shiala wanted to ‘smell nice’.

Wandering out hand in hand, Aria took one look at us and burst into laughter. Tevos said it was sweet, as did Samara. Liara walked over and hugged Shiala, assuring her it was fine, while I could see Falere looking at me, no doubt thinking. I still hadn’t talked to her about what she really wanted. We’d had sex and she was committed to it all, but I still wondered. I had a real feeling she really loved being with her mother again, which is why she was quite happily being fucked by her the previous night.

Over breakfast that night, Liara mentioned that I had fucked Shiala, and offered the chance of me fucking anyone else, the window only being open for five minutes. None of them said a word, much to my amusement, so only Shiala would be a bottom on occasion, while the rest would remain in control. Far as I was concerned, that made me happy.

Liara then had another announcement. “Shepard, remember how I mentioned inviting a number of anonymous asari around for a gangbang?”

I’ll admit it, I was immediately excited. “Yes, I remember.”

“Well, I put an ad on the extranet as soon as I mentioned it and realised how enthusiastic you were about it. I’ve had… I’ll be honest, I’ve had more responses than I can believe.”

“Did you use my name?”

“Definitely. Do you really care if anyone finds out?”

“Not really.”

“I’ve selected sixteen girls from their profiles. I will fly out the day after tomorrow. Should only be gone no more than a few days or so thanks to the geth shuttle.”

“No worries.”

“To prevent chaos,” and she looked straight at Aria saying that, “Tevos will be in charge while I’m gone. I believe you call her ‘Mistress’ anyway, and she has the respect of everyone. She will maintain discipline. Well, yours at least, Aria. I trust Shepard to be a good boy.” I swear, I thought she was about to pat my head saying that.

The night before she left, Liara summoned me to her bedroom, where I spent all night fulfilling her desires. I loved every minute as she filled both mouth and arse with her cum, fucking me hard for what felt like an hour without cumming in me after the first time. I spent nearly all night on my hands and knees, Liara wanting to remain in complete control. If not on my hands and knees, she wanted me lying flat on my stomach, burying herself in me, or on my back, watching her face radiate pleasure, or her breasts jiggle and bounce, as she drove her cock into me. She loved every second and I enjoyed myself immensely. As it was recorded, she said she’d take a copy with her to jerk off to while gone.

Tevos didn’t act any differently while Liara was gone, and to her credit, Aria behaved herself. She still mouthed off occasionally, but in the time we’d been at the mansion, she had mellowed over time. I don’t want to take credit, but I think fucking me a lot helped, as I was a source of enjoyment and stress relief. As for Tevos, she did ask me to join her one night, and I was to service her ten-inch cock all night. That is what Mistress demanded, after all.

I woke up rather tender the next morning, much to her amusement. She made sure I was okay, assuring her I was, but she hadn’t been gentle most of the evening. I didn’t mind at all, as I was used to it, but I liked the fact they were immediately concerned, as the one important thing above all was my health and well-being. They all wanted our sex life to continue for a very long time to come yet.

I had an interesting invitation one day, Samara and Falere wondering if I wanted to watch them, though not join in. I accepted immediately, figuring I would probably be invited eventually. Samara made sure their door was closed once I walked in, Falere already on the bed naked. Samara had brought in a comfortable chair for me to recline in, asking me to sit down and observe.

Falere happily swallowed her mother’s cock and Samara was not gentle in return, thrusting forward quickly. I could hear Falere struggle, though she made no gesture nor movement to suggest she wanted it to stop. Clearly excited by it, Falere stroked herself at the same time, but Samara was the first to finish, exploding in her mouth, and she was unable to swallow the loud, some cum pouring out of her mouth.

“That’s a waste of good cum, Falere. Shepard can swallow my load without a problem.”

“Sorry, mother.”

“Hmmm. You will have to do better next time. Lie down and I’ll bring you to climax.”

I thought Samara was going to blow her in return, but it was obvious Samara did not plan on doing that. Instead, she grabbed a nearby bottle of lube, slicking up a couple of fingers and sliding them in Falere’s arse before she lubed up Falere’s cock and stroked her. Falere loved it, moaning loudly, thrusting up into Samara’s grip, and it was now surprised she shot a load over herself within five minutes. The surprise was that Samara did crawl up over her body and kiss her, Falere wrapping her arms around her as the kiss deepened. Samara manoeuvred her cock towards Falere’s arse, and slowly slid her cock inside her daughter, and I’d say they made love, to begin with at least.

To be honest, I think they’d completely forgotten I was watching by now, or they just didn’t care I was there. But I watched with interest, hard as a rock but not touching myself, still hoping I would be invited to join in. Samara eventually lifted herself up and properly started to fuck her daughter, Falere wrapping her legs around Samara’s hips. “Fuck me, mother!” she cried.

Okay, I’ll admit it, that was totally fucking hot to hear.

As they’d both cum, Samara fucked her for quite a while, eventually dragging Falere with her so she was riding her dick. Falere loved it, riding her mother’s dick for everything she was worth, and it wasn’t a surprise to see her cum again quite quickly. “You recover quickly, Falere.”

“Your cock is fantastic, mother.”

Totally hot. I told you.

Having cum again, Falere was a little tired, so Samara bent Falere forward, adjusted her legs, and pounded her. Falere cried out, though cried out for her to keep going. Samara lasted at least five more minutes before she cried out and came again, Falere falling onto her chest once Samara was empty, both of them breathing deeply. It was only then that Samara looked my way.

“Enjoy the show, Shepard?”

“Forgot I was here?” I asked, unable to hide the smirk.

“Not at all, but when I am connecting with my daughter in such a way, my focus is only for her.”

“I love you, mother,” I heard Falere say quickly.

“And I you, daughter.” Samara then noticed my erection. I’d taken a pill in preparation for some fun, but if nothing happened… “How would you like my daughter and I to fuck you together?”

“You mean double?”

“Yes.”

Samara and Falere laughed as I practically leapt on the bed, though Falere needed some time to recover, admitting to feeling a little emotional. I think I now understood her relationship with me. She was definitely there because of her mother. Samara was there for me, but was also reconnecting with her daughter at the same time. The fact they were using sex to reconnect? We were on a planet far away from anywhere. Fuck the rules. We could do what we want.

Both girls spent time getting me ready, surprising me by both eating my arse for a little while. I then felt some lube applied and fingers, not that I required it anymore. I would quite happily just have some lube applied, their cocks generously lubed, and I’d happily accept them like that.

Samara lay down and I straddled her, sliding down on her thick cock. “Your face is always priceless when you do that.”

“What can I say, Samara? Your cock is wonderful.”

Feeling Falere get in position behind me, I felt her prod at me too. I hadn’t done this too often so far, but once I felt her slide in, my cock felt as hard as ever, particularly once Falere was all the way in too. “Wow,” I heard her say quietly.

They started fucking me gently, alternating their thrusts. I was completely and utterly turned on. Samara found my reactions amusing, feeling Falere change her position, soft hands on my shoulders, groaning when she upped her pace a little.

“Have to say… Watching you two… Totally hot…” I grunted.

“My mother has a great cock,” Falere whispered into my ear.

“And I love my daughter, Shepard. But we will invite you often to watch us, and once we are done, we will invite you to join us.”

“Do it often?”

For once, I saw Samara blush. “Every night, Shepard, unless one of us is with you.”

That’s a lot of mother-daughter sex. I might have cum hard at the thought. Samara enjoyed it, using a finger to lick some up, leaving the rest where it was for now.

Falere was the first to cum in me, and she pulled out quickly, admitting she was feeling rather tired. So I rode Samara for a lot longer, my old friend letting me control the pace for a while before she wanted to switch positions. She didn’t even have to ask, getting on all fours, feeling her hands on my hips before slamming her cock into me. It caused me cry out but I loved it.

“Oh, I’ll have to see what score I can get, Shepard,” she stated to my amusement, so I got in the right position, feeling her fuck me harder and faster, no doubting building up to climax. When she pulled out, I felt empty as she fired onto my back, though I thanked her when sliding her cock back inside me. “Twenty-one, Shepard. Not quite a record.”

She fucked me a little longer before I moved forward and spun around, swallowing her cock. Her face was priceless, considering it had just been up my arse, but I wanted to taste her cum, feeling Falere lick my back at the same time. It was quite the end to an evening, no invite for me to remain, though I knew Samara and Falere practically shared a room nowadays.

Walking back to my room, Shiala was waiting on the bed for me. I closed the door and, as there were no secrets, immediately told her everything. She wasn’t shocked about anything, and laughed at how excited I was when talking about taking mother and daughter at once.

“Are you up for a little more sex before, Shepard?”

“Ah, so that’s why you’re here.”

“Liara said that tomorrow should be a rest day, as she will arrive back the day after that with our first visitors, so this is my last chance to have you before then.”

“Sweet and tender or hard and fast?”

“What do you think?”

It’s safe to say that we saw in the following day by making love.


	11. Shepard and the Twenty Cock Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues for Shepard as Liara keeps her promise. A shuttle full of anonymous asari arrive, ready to give Shepard the time of his life.
> 
> Warning: there is so much futanari on male sex in this chapter, it’s not funny. Everything you’ve seen before but even harder, and so much content, I needed to split it into two chapters. (And it’s actually twenty-two, but twenty just sounds better as a title.)

I waited on the platform as the shuttle descended. The others waited next to me. They were all dressed, which was unusual, as we were all usually naked. I was without clothing. I can't remember the last time I actually wore clothes as I hadn't left the planet in... I can't remember.

The pilot's door opened and Liara stepped out, looking my way and smiling. Walking back to the side door, she keyed the code and the door slid open. Inside, I could see at least a dozen asari, all talking excitedly though it hushed when eyes fell on me. I stood there, hands behind my back, almost at attention, my cock hard and proud. The asari wandered out together, all of them looking at me. I didn't feel an iota of embarrassment, loving the looks they were giving me. Meeting eyes, I saw lust and hunger, and also confusion, as no doubt the tattoo left them intrigued.

"You've obviously all heard of Commander Shepard, ladies. Here he is, in the flesh."

"Oh my, I honestly thought it was a joke," one of them stated.

"This is no joke, ladies. And he is here for your entertainment. Trust me when I say he will get as much enjoyment out of this as you. Now, if you'd like to follow the others, they will show you where to put your things before informing you of the rules for the week." I raised my eyebrows at week before I couldn't help grin. Oh, I was in for a real treat.

Once they all disappeared, I asked Liara, "How many?"

"Sixteen, Shepard. I could have had even more."

"Sixteen?" My cock throbbed in anticipation.

"This all completely anonymous. I don't even know their names or ages. But they let it be known that they wanted to fuck the hero of the galaxy. As one of them just said, they probably didn't really believe it."

"A week?"

"Think you can handle it?"

"I handle the six of you," I replied with a smirk.

"A ship will be dropping supplies within the day. I've ordered in at least triple the number of pills and certain requests the ladies made. They will be informed of the rules as we speak. Before we go in, is there anything you want?

"I'm not fucking any of them, correct?"

"No, Shepard."

"Good."

She smiled and laid a kiss on my cheek. "I hope you have more fun than ever, Shepard."

Walking into the largest lounge room, the sixteen were all sat around and I listened in as the others explained the rules. Eyes kept looking at me, the occasional licking of the lips, and I had no doubt most of them were hard. Once Tevos was through explaining the rules, no surprise it was her, as they would all know her, she asked them all to strip. None of them hesitated and I enjoyed seeing plenty of new flesh on display. My mouth watered at the line of cocks. As I’ve said, futanari cocks are larger on average than all others, and there were some that I knew I’d absolutely love inside me. Aria walked along the line, handing them a pack of the pills we would need. They were all hard at the moment, though, so they could choose to take one or not.

Liara then went along the line, handing each of them a bottle of lube, asking them to lube themselves up. One or two asked why, and I couldn’t help smile. “Shepard will now go along the line and give you a taste of his arse by sitting on your cock. There are sixteen of you here. I can assure you that he will be fucked by all sixteen of you more than once.”

“What about yourselves?” one of them asked.

“We may join in, but as Ariana stated, you may fuck each other, you can ask one of us who lives her to join in, or you can sit back and watch. The one thing Shepard doesn’t want to know is your name, who you are, anything. He only wants to see beautiful asari with long, hard cocks, ready to fuck him.”

“Seriously?” another asked.

“Of course. This is practically a week long anonymous gangbang.”

“Holy shit, we have to come back,” one of them stated to another, guessing they were probably friends.

“How often will this occur?”

Liara looked at me. I nodded. “As often as we can get numbers. Shepard has told me that he wants as many of you as possible. He loves our kind and has completely submitted himself to me and the other girls here. While you are here, he will submit to you too. You have been told the safe word. If he uses it, everything stops. If his hands are free, he will tap out if it’s too much.” She paused before stating, “Ladies, please lube yourselves up ready for him.”

I watched them all stroke their cocks, getting themselves all lubed up ready for me. “I can’t believe it,” I heard one of them mutter.

“Oh, I’ve thought about fucking Commander Shepard for years. I had no idea he was like this though!” another exclaimed.

Once there were sixteen glistening cocks lined up, Liara told me to introduce myself. I went for the longest and thickest cock, a gorgeous, light skinned one. It was ten inches, if not more. Similar to Tevos, though she was much younger. “You’ve been blessed,” I said.

Placing a knee to either side of her body, I grabbed her cock and placed it at my tight little hole. The surprise on her face was rather amusing, and I couldn’t help grunt when I felt it slide into me. I took my time taking her entire length, just like I did with Tevos, but when I bottomed out, I could see the surprise on her face. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I can’t wait to be fucked by your enormous cock.”

“By the goddess,” she muttered.

Walking to the edge of the line, I did the same thing, placing knees to either side and sliding down her cock. Most of the time, they were completely surprised by what I was doing. One or two tried to fuck me straight away, warning them that this was merely an introduction. It took a while, but I’d soon had all sixteen inside me and returned to stand next to Liara. The looks on some of their faces was absolutely priceless, considering I lived with six, so that was twenty-two asari I could possibly enjoy. Aria called me a slut. I think I was beyond that term now…

“Okay, ladies, you’ve had a taste. You’ve been told the rules. As long as you follow them, everything will go smoothly. So…” Liara looked at me and smiled, “We propose this to start. Shepard will lie back on the nearby table. It will be at the right height for all of you. It is up to you whether you want to line up and fuck him, or perhaps straddle his chest and have him blow you.”

“Will he fuck us?”

Liara looked my way and I shook my head. “At this moment, no, he will not. However, he may change his mind during the week.”

Liara led me to the table, where I heaved myself up onto it. There were already pillows there ready for me with some towels down, as I’d not doubt sweat, with some lube bottles nearby. The asari wandered over and were slightly hesitant. They were clearly interested, their rock hard cocks telling me they wanted to fuck, but I think it was because of who I was that they hesitated.

So Liara got in position, dragging me forward so my arse just hung off the edge, and slid her cock inside me. She looked back and said, “See, ladies. No problem. And he’s going to love every minute of it.”

She pulled out of me, but still they hesitated. “I’m not going to bite, ladies. Trust me, I want it as much as you do.”

A dark-skinned asari, wielding at least nine inches, was the first to break ranks. Lubing herself up a little more, she was careful as she slid her cock into me, not being too hard before I felt her balls bounce into me. “Wow, this is… unbelievable…”

“Okay, ladies. Now, you can either fuck me until you cum, or you can simply take it in turns. Whatever you want. This will only stop when I’ve had enough.”

“Holy shit, are you serious?” one of them asked.

“I am. I’ve done this plenty of times with the six girls I live with.”

I saw quite a few take a pill, so I knew I was going to be in for a good time. The asari inside me fucked me for a little while, before she was replaced by another asari with a similar sized cock. She slammed it into me and I couldn’t help smile as she wasted little time fucking me. The asari were soon lining up, most of them not cumming in me, instead all having a go. I would guess that none had a cock less than eight inches. The longest was definitely more than ten, and when she fucked me, it hurt so good, I came hard all over myself.

Liara would offer me a towel to wipe down my head and provide me with some water, but otherwise, I just beckoned them on to fuck me. The longer the day went on, the more loads were left inside me. I felt like a total slut by now, but I honestly didn’t care. I also knew it was being recorded, as all the ladies present would receive a long video of what was happening. A pair of asari were currently taking turns, both with at least nine inches, spreading my legs as wide as possible, fucking me for thirty seconds before swapping.

“Can you take two at once?” one of them asked.

“I can. You want to do it now?”

“Goddess, yes.”

I hopped off the table, one of them lying down as I got back on and straddled her, inserting her cock into me. I felt the other asari get onto the table as well, and she slid her cock into me as well. Looking back, I said, “I need one for my mouth.”

I could hear excited murmurs, as it was now obvious to them what I was willing to do. One of them with an eight-incher kneeled in front of me and offered her cock. I’ll admit, I was now a little addicted to double penetration. It hurt but it was the sort of pain that was rewarding. I thought of ways to try three at once, but I had no idea how it would work.

The two asari up my arse were soon both pounding me harder, causing me to groan as I sucked the other asari. Taking her cock from my mouth, I looked at the one below me. “Harder. Cum in me.” Swallowing the cock of the third, I felt both now fucking me like I wanted. I knew neither would last too much longer, it was a case of whether they or the one I was blowing came first.

The asari who was on top, her hands on my shoulders, was the first to cum in me. Feeling her collapse against me, she kissed my cheek and withdrew, though it wasn’t long until I felt a new cock inside me. “Fuck yes!” I groaned.

“You really love this?” the one I was blowing asked. I nodded, wanting her to cum in my mouth too.

The one below me came quickly, so it required a quick shuffle, the one above me lying down as I sat on her cock, the one I was blowing remaining in place, as one of the ten-inch asari joined in. I had to take a breath as she started to slide in, grunting quite a few times, though she was gentle, knowing it was causing me a little but worthwhile pain.

The pair fucking me seemed to realise so they took their time as I finally brought the asari I was blowing to climax, receiving a mouthful of hot, sweet cum. She thanked me for the blowjob though I soon had another cock ready for my mouth. She must have been horny as fuck, as I barely blew her for a couple of minute before she came in my mouth too. No-one else stepped forward, assuming they were watching my arse be fucked by two massive cocks.

They came at roughly the same time, and I felt rather disappointed when both of them pulled out, though the amount of cum that dripped out of me must have looked like a waterfall. I was then left alone for a moment as Liara came across. “Okay, Shepard?”

“I want three, Liara.”

“Seriously?”

I nodded. “I want to try and have an idea. If it’s too much, we’ll stop. But I want to try.”

Feeling a little tender but exuberant at the same time, I led the way to the master bedroom. The group formed up and I asked, “Who hasn’t fucked me yet? Those who haven’t step forward.”

I selected one with eight-inches to lie down on the bed, then selected two with nine inches to join in. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I sat down on her cock and immediately leaned forward. “Okay, one of you slide your cock in and lean forward over me.” I groaned as she did so, feeling hot breath on my neck.

“You have a fantastic arse, Shepard. I can’t wait to fuck you all week.”

“Me too,” I stated, “Okay, the third one should be able to get into position.”

The bed moved around as we were joined by the fourth and I felt myself stretched even more as a third cock somehow slipped inside me. Granted, it wasn’t quiet as I yelled out loudly. Liara appeared by my side. “Are you sure, Shepard?” She sounded concerned, but I nodded. “Okay. Remember, you have nothing to prove here.”

“Just wanted to try it.”

The asari below me could barely move, nor the one on top of me. The one in the middle could, feeling her cock stretch me out. I lasted a couple of minutes before I had to ask one of them to pull out, the third asari who’d entered me pulling out. I sighed with relief as I now had only two cocks in me, and they slowly started to thrust into me. “You have an impressive arse, Shepard,” the one above me stated.

“Thank you. You have an impressive cock.” Looking down, I added, “So do you.”

“Oh, I think we’ll be coming back for another good time.”

“I look forward to it.”

I was soon being well fucked by both of them, and I climaxed all over the asari below me. That made her giggle, as I hadn’t even touched myself, feeling the asari above me grunt and groan as she unloaded inside me. As soon as she pulled out, her cock was replaced by another one. I was ready to just have the one below me finish, but I didn’t want to stop either.

The one above mentioned she was the original third, so that made me feel better, as she hadn’t had a go inside me yet. Feeling hands on my shoulders, she was quite rough, asking if that’s what she preferred. When admitting she did, I suggested she introduce herself, though not by name, a little later and see what we could do.

The one below me finally came as well, and that’s when I surprised the one above me by grabbing her and rolling over, so she was on her back, resting my forearms as she could thrust into me. I beckoned one who hadn’t been in me yet forward. The next one had ten inches, but by now, I was used to it. She took her time sliding her length into me, and she laughed, saying my face had an enormous smile and she’d never seen anyone happier.

The one below me took control, properly fucking my arse, while the one now above me took her time to build up a rhythm. Once she did, I was crying out but I didn’t really care, though said this would be the last one for the moment. The one below me finally came and managed to extricate herself from below me, leaving the last asari. She grabbed my legs and pushed them quite far back, completely exposing me as she started to ram her cock into me.

“You have a sweet little arse, Shepard.”

“And you have a magnificent thick cock,” I grunted. She leaned down to kiss me, which wasn’t a surprise, lifting my forehead to rest against hers. “Fuck me. Fuck my arse.”

I’m sure it surprised some of them to hear that, as she was soon thrusting so fast, I’m sure her cock was a blur. But it also meant she came a lot quicker, so that when she was done, we were both able to relax. She stayed lying with me, cock still inside, for a little while before she finally pulled out. Aria suggested they all head out as Shiala and Liara took a seat on the bed with me.

“By the goddess, Shepard, how are you not in total pain?” Shiala wondered.

“Oh, it hurts but you have no idea how good it feels too.”

I tried to stand up but I felt a little lightheaded, and it felt like my lower body was swimming in cum. Liara helped me up and escorted me to the main bathroom, running hot water before lowering me in it. “Don’t go too hard, Shepard, pardon the pun,” she suggested, “You have all week.”

“I know, but… I’m rather addicted, as I’m sure you’ve realised.”

“Just relax in here. Shiala, why do you join him?”

She was rather happy to do so, sitting down between my legs and leaning back. I ran my hands up and down her body, though she grabbed my wrist and moved it to her cock, ensuring I kissed her at the same time. It was rather amusing when I stroked her enough to make her cum in the water, enjoying her moans as she did. She wanted to kiss me again and again during and after her climax. “I needed that,” she whispered.

“You could have fucked me.”

“No. Liara has rules. For now, only our visitors.”

Heading out into the lounge room, I was greeted by nothing but naked asari. Liara grabbed my attention, going to stand alongside her. “Shepard, the ladies here have been talking rather excitedly and they have an idea for tomorrow. Would you like to hear it?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, after breakfast, what they would like to do is take a pill, then once they are all hard and lubed up, they will sit down on these lounges, arranging themselves in length, smallest to largest. You will then start from the smallest, riding her until she cums, then you immediately hop onto the next cock. That’s sixteen cocks, though there is a chance some will join in again and you’ll have two at once. Do you like that idea?”

“I love it. Tomorrow?” She nodded. “So the rest of tonight?”

“They have agreed that you can relax, though if you wish to have sex…”

I grabbed Shiala by the hand, wished them all goodnight, and escorted her to her room. After closing the door, the smile on her face melted my heart. She laid down and beckoned me to join her, and we made the softest love together, barely bouncing on her cock as she barely thrust into me. We both did orgasm eventually but that was it. Our appetites sated, we laid back, Shiala cuddling into me, as I flicked on the giant vid-screen on the wall, as we watched one of the many videos we’d recorded since our arrival. We’d named and dated all of them.

“Which one would you like to watch?” I asked.

“How about one just with me and you?”

I found the perfect one, which she happily agreed to, and we laid back under the sheet, Shiala cuddling into me tightly, as we watched us make love on screen.

Feeling refreshed and revitalised the next morning, Shiala remained in bed as I headed for a shower. I was joined by Liara, who simply enjoyed washing me down, asking to make sure I was fine with the idea. “Liara, l love it. I’m going to have a great time.”

She laughed as she said, “I think there was a bit of fucking going on last night, from the sounds I heard. I think Aria and Falere were out there having fun.”

“Not you?”

She smiled, shaking her head. “I will only be with you or one of our friends. Ariana and I have a growing… I hesitate to say intimacy, but I’ve found a liking for her cock in me too.”

“Where?”

She leaned up to my ear. “My arse, Shepard.” I couldn’t help chuckle as she added, “I see what you mean about her. Some of our visitors have been gifted too.”

“I’ve read plenty of literature about futanari. Apparently you have larger on average cocks than any other species.”

“I’ve seen one or two who had over ten inches. I wondered how anyone could possibly be fucked by that…”

“I feel positively small in comparison.”

That made her giggle. “Your cock is perfectly fine, Shepard. For a human.” She kissed me before adding, “But now I know why you love futanari. Aria is right, you are a size queen.”

I put a finger to my lips. “Don’t tell anyone, and I prefer the term size king.”

Finally heading out to join the others, we all enjoyed a light breakfast before we gathered in the large lounge again. The ladies all talked excitedly among themselves, all turning when I walked in the door. They’d all taken a pill, so were hard and ready to go. Lube was handed out, and I watched them all stroke themselves, sixteen glorious cocks all soon slick and ready for me. The ladies had obviously worked out their order, as once the first sat down, the rest sat down relatively quickly.

Glancing at Liara, I asked, “I assume this is being recorded?”

She laughed. “Shepard, everything we do is recorded nowadays.”

Nearly all of them had fucked me at one time or another the previous day. Those who hadn’t would soon learned I love futanari cock. Sitting down on the first asari, I wasted no time grabbing the base of it, sliding it inside me. Taking my time to eventually bottom out, I leaned forward slightly before stating, “Either you or I can control. What would you like?”

I felt two hands on my arse and couldn’t help smile as she started to drive her cock up into me. The one thing I wasn’t going to do was kiss most of them. Despite the fact I was about to have a number of cocks inside me, I still found kissing rather intimate. So while I’d happily have them fuck me, I probably wouldn’t do that too often.

She lasted quite a long time, slowing down at one stage, no doubt holding back her climax, but she couldn’t last forever. Before she did, I told her it had to be inside me, feeling her drive up and cum as I sat down, making sure I got every drop.

As soon as she was done, I hopped off and jumped on the next cock, immediately sliding down. Asking the same question, hands on the arse suggested what she wanted. Her cock was a bit thicker and it felt wonderful. She didn’t last particularly long though, and once I felt her cum, I sat down to take all her cum again.

And that’s how it went. Immediately hopping on the next cock, she drove up into me immediately, causing me to laugh, wasting no time letting me know what she wanted. I’ll be honest, I had a great time making my way along the row of asari. The further right I moved, the bigger and thicker the cocks got, and after about the eighth girl, I soon felt a second cock wanting entrance. By then, I was full of cum, feeling it drip down me, looking back to see one of the girls from my left wanting a second go.

However, as soon as the girl I was sitting on came in me, I moved immediately to my right, and I could hear more girls getting up, wanting another go inside me. After the tenth asari, their cocks were at least ten inches, and they were now gentle, allowing me to at least slide down and bottom out before they took control. A couple of the nine-inch girls would join in, and that’s when it started to hurt, though as I’d told the others, it also felt utterly fantastic.

Amazingly, after all these cocks, I still hadn’t cum though I was having such a good time, I didn’t really care. Working my way through the twelfth to fifteenth girl, I started to feel the strain, and from the thirteenth, only they were fucking me.

However, number sixteen had the largest cock. Bigger than Tevos. Biggest I’d ever had. Add to that, she was beautiful, fair skinned with tribal tattoos on her face that no doubt Liara recognised, a pair of blue eyes I could help stare into for a moment. Straddling her lap, she did ask, “Sure you can take it?”

“Lady, I’ve just had fifteen different cocks up my arse, and been doubly penetrated. I’ll be fine.”

I was sounding confident, but even I was a little unsure. Feeling the head of her cock slide in, I did grit my teeth as it felt absolutely huge. It seemed to take forever for me to bottom out but when I did, I think we smiled at each other. “I’m impressed, Shepard.”

Then she fucked me. I mean properly fucked me. I just leaned forward, allowing her to hug me, as she pounded my arse. I always found that amusing, considering I was taller and bigger built, but it felt nice to be held when fucked so hard. And her cock felt wonderful and it was little surprise I erupted all over her belly and chest within a couple of minutes. I broke my rule and kissed her, as I just had to after such a toe-curling orgasm, which made her smile even more. “Like it, Shepard?”

“Want to move in?” I asked, half-seriously.

“Though I would love to, I do have work to consider. However, if you would like me to return…”

“Oh, you will be a constant visitor.” Leaning closer to her ear, I whispered, “We will spend a little time alone and get to know each other.”

I eventually started to bounce on her cock as she fucked me, and I felt a slight sense of relief when she finally came inside me. Sitting down on her cock once she was done, I wiped my forehead, my body streaming with sweat. Wiggling my arse, I heard her laugh again, squeezing her for good measure.

Getting off her cock, I felt cum stream out of me, down my legs and onto the hardwood floor. A few of the ladies got back on the couch, and I simply straddled them and continued. “Have you not had enough, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“Not yet.”

I’m sure my arse looked… well, you can imagine, but while it was feeling tender, I’d had worse. Sitting on whoever’s lap it was, I looked back and beckoned for someone else to join in, another walking around the sofa so I could blow her. Another couple of asari stood by us and jerked off. I was being completely and utterly used, and I loved it.

A couple of asari stood by the one in front of me, offering their cocks, those I wasn’t blowing stroking themselves. It soon got a little nuts, as whoever I was sitting on would cum, and I’d immediately move to the next, another cock in my arse, and I had more girls in front of me wanting to be blown. I was soon having cum blasted on my face and body, but I just kept on going.

After what felt like a few hours, I was starting to feel exhausted and quite a little sticky. After another I was sitting on came, I stopped and made a request, stating it would be the last one for now. The largest asari was pleased to be summoned, sitting down on the single chair and I happily straddled her. I asked the second largest to slide her cock into me as well, and asked the rest to gather around the chair and coat us in their cum if they could still ejaculate.

The two fucking me did as I asked, and absolutely fucked me stupid. I could only lean against the one below me, grunting, groaning and crying out as they didn’t even consider being gentle. I could hear the rest mutter to themselves at what they were seeing, the long retired Commander Shepard being brutally fucked by two ten-inch and more dicked asari, as the rest were busy stroking off and cumming on him.

The one behind me eventually came and pulled out, leaving me with just the largest one inside me. I kissed her hard and begged her to keep going. She managed to hold me as she sat up out of the chair and laid me down on my upper back, my lower part leaning against the chair, as she drove her cock down into me. I could stroke myself at the same time as the other asari would lean near me and cum on me.

Finally, it was just my new friend and I, and once she started she was ready to cum, I managed to move to take some of her cock in my mouth. She exclaimed surprise considering it had just been in my arse, though she fell silent once she felt the talents of my tongue, and she expressed admiration when I swallowed the torrent of cum that flowed into my mouth.

Then I collapsed back onto the floor, laughing to myself. Liara appeared and it was no surprise she took a photo of me before kneeling down. “Are you okay, Shepard? Because that was intense. Even Aria was a little worried.”

“Okay, I can readily admit I hurt like hell but it was totally worth it.”

“Had enough for the day?”

“For the moment, at least.”

“Want a shower or a bath?”

“Wouldn’t mind a bath. How much cum is on me?”

“You’re going to drip walking to the bathroom, Shepard.”

She helped me up with my new long-cocked friend, and feeling rather delicate, Liara led me to the bathroom. I was getting used to having a bath run for me after everything, as I had learned a good soak made me feel better, ready to go again a little later. Liara joined me this time, the usual thing of leaning back against me, though I didn’t fondle her, both of us just relaxing.

“I’ll admit I got a real thrill out of watching that, Shepard. Seeing you just get fucked by so many asari, seeing you happily take two at a time, and swallow so many different cocks…”

“If it was a thrill to watch, imagine how I feel! I’m just glad things like STDs no longer exist.”

“Want any more today?”

“Honestly, I think it’s best I rest the body. Particularly if this does go for a week. I have an idea though. Discuss with them tonight what they would like and we’ll do it tomorrow. Anything goes except for the one thing I will never do.”

“Would you like company tonight?”

The tone suggested what she wanted. I kissed her cheek. “You’re in control, Liara.”

“No, after that, I will let you decide, Shepard. It’s your body.”

“Then I would love your company, Liara.”

Our visitors were aware of the no-clothes rule, so I enjoyed the sight of numerous naked asari. Liara announced that my body was crying enough, so while there was some disappointment, they also understood, as we had at least six days to go, and Liara suggested that it could be extended if they chose. Before heading to bed, I whispered to Liara about a couple of the girls who had shown an interest, wandering into her office to take a seat.

The first asari was the one with the biggest cock out of all of them, the one I had kissed. I asked her to sit down. “You obviously know my name. May I know yours?”

“Aryna.”

“Nice to meet you, Aryna. Now, I like to be blunt. I like you and love what’s between your legs. And I would love you to join us here, but if not, then I would like to offer you the chance to visit whenever you want.”

“I’d love that.”

“Liara will sort everything out, but I’ll let you know a couple of things about living here. You will never want for anything. And I’m always available.”

“How does it work?”

“Liara is in charge, the six of them are in control. I am free.”

“So you have truly submitted?”

“I have. They care and love me as much as I love them. You could hear the concern from Liara while we had fun. She knows I sometimes lose control even though I don’t have any.”

“Let me think about it. I understand you are isolated here?”

“You obviously signed the discretion agreement?” She nodded. “We don’t want anyone finding us. This is our home and we do whatever we want.”

She laughed, stating, “Obviously.” I stood up, as did she, escorting her to the door. “I’d love to return here for good, Shepard, but it’s a big decision. Let me think about it during the week.”

“None of us will force your decision, Aryna. It is yours alone. But I will admit I hope you choose to stay.”

“You just want my enormous cock.”

“I want you and Ariana, otherwise know at Tevos, at once.” That caused her eyes to widen. “I’ll give it a good go anyway.” I kissed her again, stating, “And I don’t kiss anyone else other than the six with me.”

Aryna left and the second asari I’d summoned joined me. She was the one who admitted she loved it rough, so I wondered how rough. She had dark, almost navy blue skin, and green eyes, something I’d never seen before. She wasn’t tall, but her cock was… dripping with excitement. Or lube. Asking her to sit in the same chair, I broke my rule a second time. “What’s your name, if I may ask?”

“Lilia.”

“Nice to meet you, Lilia. Now, as we were fucking earlier…”

“That was really hot, Shepard. I had no idea you would have liked it.”

“And I understand you like it rough. How rough do you like it?”

“Why don’t I show you?” She escorted me to the sex dungeon, where she began to explain what she would like to do to me. The more she explained, the more I wanted her to stay. So I made her the same offer as Aryna. “You’re serious?” she asked.

“Yes,” I stated simply before adding, “I have a harem of beautiful futanari all willing to fuck me. Liara knows I’m a little greedy and want more. I will only select those who interest me the most. Aryna, who just walked out…”

“You just love her enormous cock.”

“You’re right. And while yours is delightful as well. Nine and a half?”

She laughed. “You have a good eye.”

“While yours is delightful, I also think you could bring something different to the house. So would you like to join us permanently?”

“What did Aryna say?”

“She will think about it, but she will definitely visit again.”

She remained silent, obviously thinking. “I’m not sure about remaining here permanently, but if I have a permanent invitation to return, then I would love that.”

“That works for me, but the invitation to remain here will remain open.”

I escorted her to the door, kissing her too, which surprised her, before she left. Liara appeared through the door a couple of minutes later, leaving the door open, so I guess she didn’t mind an audience if we did end up fucking. If…

We lay back and watching a movie first, one of the many we’d recorded over time. Liara got off on watching me doubly penetrated, particularly if she was involved. We were soon making out, the movie forgotten about, and she wanted me to ride her. I blew her first, making her cum rather quickly, before I lubed her up and slowly slid down her cock. I was still feeling tender, so she let me control the pace.

She was soon making some noise, and I was moaning quite a bit, leaning back and loving the feeling of her thick cock pressing inside me. Involved with each other as we were, neither of us noticed we had an audience until I was riding her a little harder later. Liara said they could watch but not participate. Some remained and masturbated, others left, no doubt wanting to have some fun with others.

I came first, stroking myself and climaxing all over her belly and breasts, before I leaned forward, changing the angle as Liara started to thrust up into me, just enough to help her climax. Sitting back down on her cock, we made out for a little longer before I felt her soften, as she said she hadn’t taken a tablet that day. I felt a little relieved at that, and after a clean-up, she snuggled into me and we continued watching the movie.

She left me to sleep in the next morning, whispering that she would find out what our visitors wanted that day. It was amazing that, after a good night’s sleep, I felt absolutely fine, ready for a day’s fucking, if that’s what they wanted. Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t every day, though it was rare I didn’t have someone fuck me. Sometimes, the girls would leave me alone and I would go to them, asking if they wanted me for some fun.

Liara and the other girls came into the room a little later, carrying a tray of breakfast. Sitting up to eat and drink what was on offer, they sat around me. I guess they wanted to explain.

“They’ve made two requests, Shepard,” Liara stated.

“I’ll hear them.”

“The first one is they want to use the sex dungeon. They are rather particular with what they want. From midday today to midday tomorrow, they want you in there, bent over with your arse in the air, though making sure you are comfortable. Blindfolded. Gagged. Handcuffed. Ankles spread wide and held. The sixteen girls will come and go as they please, using your arse for their pleasure. They might cum, they might not. But you’ll never know if they are coming as you will also have your ear plugs. The only sense you will have will be what you feel inside you.”

“Okay.” That made the six of them laugh. “What’s the second?”

“They want a day of double penetration. Remember yesterday on the lounges?” I nodded. “They want a day of that. From the morning to the evening, you will have nothing but two cocks inside you.”

“Will they want me to blow them too?”

“No.”

“I’d rather have something to suck too.”

“I will speak to them, but it wasn’t mentioned. So you’ll do it?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, you have a few hours. Rest and relax, and at midday, we’ll meet you in the sex dungeon.”

After breakfast, the girls all joined me in bed, watching a movie. They stroked themselves but whenever I offered to blow them, they said I should save myself. Lying back, I watched as Tevos drove her cock into me as I blew Samara, Shiala underneath me, blowing me at the same time. Watching her large cock disappear and reappear was exciting, and she cuddled into me. “I remember this day, Shepard,” Tevos said quietly.

To be honest, one day rolled into the other for me, but if she remembered it fondly, that was only a good thing. After Samara came in my mouth, Shiala moved up and her cock joined Ariana’s in my arse. I watched my face and couldn’t help laugh. “You always look happy being fucked, Shepard,” Shiala stated.

The girls eventually switched off the screen and suggested I have a quick nap before events. I got about an hour or so before I was woken by Liara. Knocking back the pills I would need, I followed her into the sex dungeon. No-one else was present, but she’d organised it. Getting down on my knees, she had something placed down that mean I would be arse up, face down in a way that would be comfortable for me. First she gagged and blindfolded me, letting me put in the ear plugs. Lying me down, head on some comfortable pillows, I felt her grab my wrists and handcuff them, ensuring I was comfortable, before I felt my legs spread and ankles bound to something. I then felt oil poured onto me and I relaxed as she gave me a massage before I felt lube applied to my arse.

Then she disappeared, and I could only wait.

Having no senses available except touch, it was rather quiet but I found myself thinking a lot, and I remained hard the entire time. The first cock to penetrate me was gentle. No idea who it was, but they fucked me for a good five minutes before disappearing. The next one penetrated me what felt like a couple of minutes later. Feeling bigger, she was also rather gentle. I could only imagine that, since this was meant to last twenty-four hours, they were starting out gentle.

I’m not sure how long I’d been there before I felt a flurry of activity. I felt a large cock penetrate and fuck me hard, the mattress depressing, figuring they were leaning over me and the angle suggested I was about to be properly fucked. I was, grunting into the gag and I eventually felt her shoot cum into me. As soon as her cock disappeared, it was replaced by another. I was properly fucked again, cum in, and the same again, a new cock quickly.

If I counted properly, that happened ten times, just one cock after another. By the tenth, I was thoroughly enjoying myself, if not a little sore, and I’d had plenty of cum blasted into my arse and one or two cumming on me, no doubt having learned what my tattoo was about, with a couple walking around to cum on my face.

Then nothing for a little while, feeling cum drip out of my arse down my legs. I’m fairly sure I’d cum too, but in all the activity, I honestly couldn’t remember.

The next one was definitely Aryna. She started out gentle, but once I felt those delicate hands on my shoulder, I knew I was in for a good time. Then I felt another cock requesting entrance, and I groaned loudly. I didn’t exactly hear what Aryna said, but the other cock slid inside me but remained still as only Aryna fucked me. And I definitely came as she fucked me. I’m not sure how long she managed to last. It seemed to go on for a very long time, but she did eventually cum in me. Once I felt her cock disappear, the one already in me fucked me too, eventually pulling out and exploding onto my back. I guessed more than twenty inches, though I was at a weird angle.

Feeling a tongue at my arse was a real surprise, unable to stop squirming as I wasn’t really used to it nowadays. I felt a couple of slaps so stopped squirming, not that I wasn’t already enjoying it. The tongue eventually disappeared, replaced by someone’s cock. No idea who it was, but their fucking was gentle until they came in me.

I was left alone for quite a while after that, still feeling cum dribble out of me, and down my back as well. The cum on my face had already dried, and I couldn’t help but laugh as I’m sure I made quite the sight. Liara had told me that everything was being recorded, and that she would probably be by her monitor, stroking herself as she watched.

What came next left me very sore. I have no doubt all sixteen entered the room and had a go fucking me. One cock after another. Never empty for longer than a couple of seconds. A hard fuck for a minute or so before I had another cock in me. It went on for I don’t know how long. I was never going to ask them to stop. It was far too much fun and felt far too good. I’m sure all of them had fucked me two or three times before they started unloading in me. Most came in my arse but, again, a couple came on my back or face. I felt a couple shuffle around and run a hand through my hair, one or two kiss my cheek. The fucking continued, as the pills meant they remained hard, grunting and groaning into my gag. A few would pound me, slapping my cheeks at the same time. One or two would pull back on the handcuffs, changing the angle which, I’d admit, felt even better. I came again when I felt one of them stroke my cock for barely thirty seconds.

This time, the fucking lasted quite a while. I was expecting more double penetration, but I guess they knew we had an entire day of it later, so they were satisfied with what was on offer. That’s not to say it didn’t happen. After sixteen I believed had cum, then feeling them go again, I felt two cocks more than once. By now, I was feeling rather giddy, grunting and groaning into the gag. It was a little frustrating, as I wanted to yell out things, mostly, “Fuck me,” or “Fuck me harder.”

The last one again was definitely Aryna. If Liara was watching, there’s no doubt she would have cum watching what happened. Aryna destroyed me. If I’d been watching, I’d have winced while watching. I grunted time after time as I felt her long, thick cock drive into me. I was used to it, but Aryna was something else entirely. I certainly wasn’t going to ask her to stop. If I didn’t have the gag, I’d have met her eyes and told her to keep going. When she came, she buried herself all the way, feeling her balls rest against me as she leaned down, feeling her kiss my cheek.

Then she was gone and I could relax. What felt like a few minutes later, I felt a hand through my hair before the blindfold was removed, blinking rapidly as Liara helped remove the gag. She turned me slightly so I could take a drink of water.

“Are you okay?”

“This is a lot of fun. Was Aryna the last one?” She nodded. “Figured. Damn, she was not gentle.”

Liara leaned in. “I came really hard watching that,” she whispered, “She would take out nearly her entire length and drive it into you over and over. It lasted at least fifteen minutes.”

“How long has it been?”

“Six hours. That last session lasted at least two. All sixteen, Shepard, and they all had at least three turns.” I couldn’t help laugh. “I think we might join in too. So that’s twenty-two.”

“Sounds good. Everyone gets a go.”

“Do you want anything else?”

“No. But if anyone wants a blowjob, they can remove the gag for a while before replacing it. And double penetration is fine.”

She gave me a little more water before replacing the blindfold and gag, getting me comfortable again before everything went silent again. I was left alone for a while, no doubt everyone building up some energy, ready to come and fuck me again. I did lie there and think about how I got here. Once the commanding officer of the _Normandy_ , hero of the Citadel, saviour of the galaxy, I was now bent over, blindfolded, gagged and being fucked by over twenty asari. And, to be honest, there was nowhere else I’d rather be. I wondered if my old friends had any idea what I was like, such a change to my previous life. Liara kept in touch with them on my behalf, as I would send the occasional message, but as the galaxy repaired itself, we fell out of contact. Little surprise. I jokingly suggested we invite them to our home, and Liara replied that it could be rather amusing to see the reaction.

Aria was the first to return. I knew her cock almost better than any other. There’s no doubt she got into position so she could drive it into me, not even being subtle as I felt her feet positioned in a way that meant she got the perfect angle. I felt a second one enter me, and if I guessed correctly, it was Samara or someone similar. To be honest, I didn’t care. Aria pounded me until she came, then kept on going. I could only groan into my gag, enjoying every second of it, slightly annoyed I couldn’t hear Aria, as no doubt her language would have been filthy, calling me her bitch or slut. My pet names basically.

Aria eventually disappeared, the other cock changing angle, and another one joined in. I assumed what was going on and readied myself for what was to come. Twenty-two cocks meant either eleven fucks, or… I didn’t bother doing the maths. I was just going to be fucked hard. When the larger one’s joined in, that’s when I really groaned, and I’m sure one or two probably worried, particularly as no-one was even bothering being gentle now. I came again sometime during all this, not sure when. I recognised Aryna quite well by now, and there’s no doubt she and Tevos fucked me together. That is when it really hurt, really grunting and groaning. That was the first time I was close to tapping out, feeling slight relief when I believe Tevos came in me, leaving just Aryna in me, joined by someone smaller.

It seemed to go on for longer than last time, or so it felt. I’m sure a few joined in more than once too. My arse must have been covered in cum by now, and my back felt coated in it. No-one had removed my gag to have me blow them, so the girls obviously all had the same idea. When Aryna left, it returned to only one at a time, and I felt myself relax. I knew one was Shiala, as she was gentle, and I recognised the perfume she wore as she leaned over to kiss me. The last one was definitely Liara. I knew her body well, recognised her scent and her cock, and once she came in me, I was left feeling rather empty and alone.

Shiala was the next to visit me, my blindfold, ear plugs and gag again removed so I could have a little drink. “By the goddess, Shepard, how are you still doing this?”

“How long did that all last?”

“Three hours this time. Your stamina is unbelievable. I mean, they were not being gentle at all. You’re really enjoying it?”

“Absolutely.”

She laid down on the mattress next to me. “Anyone tell you that you’re probably a bit nuts?” I nodded. “Do you think you’re proving something?”

I couldn’t help smile. “Not at all. I love this, Shiala. I really do. I have absolutely no control. I am completely at your mercy. And, yes, it does hurt from time to time. But I tell you what, dying was a hell of a lot worse. While it may hurt, I feel bliss, love, excitement, joy, and numerous other feelings while you use my body for your pleasure. You all make me unbelievably happy. The six of you, I have nothing but love for. And I’m enjoying our new friends a lot.”

She remained silent for a moment before smiling. “I understand, Shepard. And I won’t ask again.”

“No, always ask. It’s fine, and I like talking about it if it helps you understand.”

“I would clean you, but I’m not allowed. And those not involved are watching the monitors. Liara might talk to you later about all these videos.”

“I have an idea what she wants to talk about. I’ll probably say yes because, honestly, I don’t care. And hopefully it will get more girls to visit us.”

She stayed with me a little longer, just cuddling into me until Liara appeared. “It’s quite late, Shepard, but the girls don’t want to stop. However, they have left it up to you. Are you capable of continuing?”

“I am. Any new ideas or are they just going to fuck me?”

“I’m not sure. Most are just happy to fuck Commander Shepard, disbelieving you agreed to all this.”

“Wait until a time when we have even more girls!” That made her laugh, at least. “Can I ask one favour?”

“Sure.”

“Can I change position? My back is starting to get sore.”

Shiala laughed. “His back, he says!”

Liara disappeared for a moment, returning with a wet cloth to clean my back. I was then helped up and moved onto the sex swing, which could be lifted up so my arse was at the right height so none of the girls had to bend down awkwardly. The swing could also be adjusted so I wasn’t lying at a funny angle, Shiala bringing over the pillows for me too, the swing far larger than one’s you’d normally find. The handcuffs were taken off and replaced so I wasn’t uncomfortable, the gag then put in my mouth. Shiala and Liara both kissed my forehead before I was blindfolded, feeling their hands run down my chest before my ankles were held, legs kept wide but not in an uncomfortable position.

I’ll admit to slight relief as there was little chance of double penetration in this position, though I didn’t put it above the girls to figure out something. I was left alone for a little while again, and what I didn’t expect first was lips wrapped around my cock. If it was anyone, it would be Shiala to give me some pleasure, and she took her time too. I moaned into my gag, and my climax, when it arrived, felt wonderful, relaxing immediately. I felt Shiala kiss up my chest before she moved up to my ear. “I love you, Shepard,” she whispered after removing the ear plug in my left ear. I returned those feelings through the gag. “The girls have said one more turn, then they’ll probably be too tired. You can have a sleep before resuming tomorrow. They have until midday then it stops.” I nodded my understanding.

“You first,” I said through the gag. I know she did as I asked as I felt her cock pressed against me quite quickly, and she was always gentle with me whenever we made love. She was probably the only one who was always gentle, or at least most of the time. We did occasionally have one of those sweaty, grunty, hard fucks, but most of the time, it was gentle and tender.

She leaned down and removed the gag, wanting to kiss me. “I love you,” I said, though I’m not sure if I whispered or shouted it, “Make love to me,” I added. She kissed me again, our tongues dancing, our kisses always choc-full of passion. If my hands weren’t bound, I’d have held her close or run my hands up and down her body.

I couldn’t hear her though I knew she’d be moaning, her thrusts a little faster as she approached her orgasm. “Cum for me, baby,” I cried, and I was rewarded as I felt her cock throb as she unloaded inside me. She relaxed against my chest for a moment before standing up, feeling her remove her cock. She replaced the gag, letting me know the girls would return soon.

I was certainly more comfortable than my previous position, amusing myself by having a little swing. If it wasn’t for the gag, I’d probably have laughed away to myself. No doubt I was still swinging when some of the girls walked in, probably causing them to laugh as well. I felt plenty of hands on my body, and I caught the scent of oil, other hands on my arse, no doubt applying some more lube. A couple of hands caressed my cock, and I smiled even through the gag. I guess they were helping me relax before their last turn. I certainly felt it.

There were twenty-two girls. I counted them off. All twenty-two fucked me. All twenty-two fucked me long enough to cum then removed themselves, swapping for a new cock. There was no rhythm to how they did it. I felt Tevos early on as her cock was unmistakable. Aryna was around halfway through. Aria was near the end, as her type of fucking something I knew better than nearly all of them. The last two were Liara then Shiala. The former removed everything first before fucking me, allowing me to feel her body and kiss her as she did. When she came in me, she kissed me hard then wished me goodnight before Shiala walked through the door.

Helping me out of the swing, my legs were incredibly unsteady, cum dripping in what felt like torrents out of me. I staggered outside and to the bathroom, where Shiala had obviously run a bath for me. I winced as I lowered myself into the water, Shiala joining me. “When we got to bed, you’re making love to me,” she said quietly.

“Okay, I can do that. Let’s relax in here first.”

No surprise that I drifted off. So did Shiala for a little while, though we woke up while the water as still lukewarm. After drying off, we headed to my private bedroom. I had the largest room, with an enormous bed. I now had trophies of my service on mantelpieces, pictures of the crew on the wall. I did have a wardrobe of clothes I never wore, which I always found amusing.

Shiala lay down on the bed, following her as she crawled backwards, leaning down to kiss her. Her hand explored my back and shoulders as we made out, before I moved down to her neck, hearing her gasp before moving down to her breasts. She breathed my name more than once as I spent a lot of time on her breasts before kissing down her stomach towards her cock. But I know I surprised her when I ignored that and headed for her pussy instead. She gasped when my tongue touched her, looking up to see her lean forward to watch. “I haven’t been eaten out in… ever...”

I lifted my head to smile at her before lowering my mouth again. She lifted her cock and balls out of the way so I had complete access to her pussy. Spreading her legs and lifting them slightly, her lips parted and my tongue dove in. She was dripping within seconds, enjoying her taste, and it was driving Shiala wild. Her clit was hidden by her balls nearly all the time, asking her to lift them further. Once out of the way, I slid a couple of fingers inside her as I focused on her clit.

Her orgasm, when it came, was loud and when she started to cry, she signalled with her hands that she wanted me to hold her. Lying beside her, she turned and I hugged her tightly. She wasn’t crying uncontrollably, just a few tears. “No-one has ever made me cum that way,” she mumbled.

“That explains the emotions.”

“Helps that it was the man I love who did it too,” she stated with a giggle.

“I love you too.”

I held her for a little while before she rolled onto her back. Rolling into position, I slid my cock inside her tight, wet pussy, groaning loudly when I did. “Shiala?”

“Yes?”

I met her eyes. “I’m definitely going to cum. My god, it’s… exquisite.”

We made love for however long we did. If we weren’t kissing, we were looking into each other’s eyes. She bent her legs back, resting them against my sides. I didn’t fuck her too hard. I didn’t need to. I knew I was going to cum. Her hands were all over me. Up and down my back and arms or through my hair. She loved stroking my face. The one thing the girls requested is that I was always clean shaven. I had kept stubble during the war but Liara admitted it could cause a rash at times.

Shiala started to stroke herself as I fucked her, so I asked if I could do that for her. Resting on my left forearm, I got into a comfortable position that allowed me to continue making love while stroking her. I think it was almost too much for her, as her eyes started to glisten again. When she came from her cock this time, she cried out again, though there were no tears. My orgasm followed a little later, groaning loudly as I filled her with my own cum.

Relaxing while still inside her, we continued to make out before she smiled a little shyly, asking if I’d like to clean her up. I knew what she meant, so kissed down her body until I tasted her sweet cum, happily licking it all up. Once she was clean, we headed into my private bathroom and enjoyed a shower together, heading back to bed where she snuggled into my side and we went to sleep.

Liara woke us up the next morning, a look in her eyes suggesting she wanted something. Shiala disappeared and closed the door, Liara asking me to open my mouth so I could blow her. As she was thrusting into my mouth, she said, “I heard you last night with Shiala, Shepard. I was a little jealous.”

Removing her cock, I said, “How so?”

She actually blushed. “It sounded… beautiful. I… It… Finish me, and we’ll talk.”

I had her lie down and sucked her as if I was making love to her cock with my mouth. I drove her nuts, bringing her close to climax more than once before I relented and allowed her to explode in my mouth. Once I was reward with my millionth load, or so it seemed, I wiped my chin and lay down next to her. She looked at me, obviously feeling a little giddy after a good orgasm. “Okay, what’s on your mind?” I wondered.

“When was the last time you made love to me?”

“Shit, I have no idea. Certainly not since we arrived here. I thought you were pretty clear about that.”

“Do you want to?”

“It’s not my decision, Liara. You and the girls are in control. Shiala has made it clear that although she likes to fuck me, she would occasionally like the favour returned. And surely you can see that whenever we have sex, it’s different to the rest.”

“Yes, the others have noticed. It’s not a problem though. We know the love you have for each other and the fact you like to make love.”

“It’s your decision, Liara. If you want me to, I will, and I’ll happily do it. But you know what I prefer. For example, Aria only ever wants to fuck me. So does Tevos and Samara. Falere, I’m not so sure. I think she wants to ask but is too shy. So that leaves you and Shiala.”

“I’ll admit that I’m thinking about it, Shepard. I remember that first night together on the Normandy fondly. We are a long way from there.”

I hugged her tightly to me. “We sure are. But I’ve never been happier.”

“Neither have I.”

We headed out for breakfast, joining all the others, noticing all of them were already hard, and some of them lubed up. That made me chuckle. I understood why as I sat down on one of the stools, as a couple of the ladies asked me to sit a particular way, and I was promptly fucked while eating breakfast. The girls thought this was hilarious, as did I to be honest. At least four of our visitors fucked and came inside me by the time I was done, and I was quite happy to return to the sex dungeon.

After a comfortable night’s sleep, I was happy to return to the first position as the day before, though I asked to be able to hear at least, as I loved all the noise of sex, and I was assured I would barely hear them coming anyway. Once in position, only blindfolded this time, as some of the girls wanted to hear me too, I was handcuffed and my legs held wide, before I felt myself lubed up again.

I waited there a while before I sensed the presence of someone, feeling a body sit on the mattress. “Shepard,” Aria stated, “We’re going to run a train on you. Hard, fast, rough fucking. Think you can handle it?”

“Sure, no problem, Boss.”

“After this, the girls have agreed to end it. So it’s twenty-two girls, some probably more than once, though none will not cum more than once.”

“Okay. I’ll be fine. Any double penetration?”

“No. We have a whole day of it after tomorrow.”

“Okay. Thanks for letting me now, Boss. One thing.”

“Sure.”

“Can you keep a tally of how many cocks I take. If a girl takes it out but comes back later, that’s two and so on.”

I heard her laugh but she agreed.

Tevos definitely went first, not gentle at all as she slid her cock into me, her entire length all at once, feeling her large balls slam against me. I groaned loudly as Tevos complimented me before she just slammed into me. She was a portent of things to come, and she didn’t cum in me, smiling and hearing her chuckle, knowing she’d be back. None of them were gentle and there’s no doubt they all used the same position, Aria instructing them on what to do.

“Fuck yeah,” I cried out when Aryna entered me, “Give me everything.”

I came while she was fucking me, no real surprise as she hit all the right spots. She didn’t cum in me, though, so I knew she’d be back for more. Quite a few could only fuck me for a few minutes before they came or had to stop, so I knew the tally Aria was keeping would be increasing. As I was being fucked, I felt hands massage me at the same time, hands running up and down my back or arms, and it helped keep me relaxed.

“Oh fuck,” I yelled as another new cock slid inside me, feeling me pulled up by the handcuffs by more than one person.

“Take this cock, bitch.” I heard Aria laugh, so it wasn’t her. “Yeah, you’re a good cockslut.”

I just grunted as whoever it was definitely wanted it hard and fast, feeling her cock slide out then slam into me again and again. I started to laugh as I said, “Yeah, keep doing that.”

“By the goddess,” I heard one of the others say.

Held up as I was, there was no surprise I soon had a cock in my mouth, thankfully the handcuffs finally removed so I could be properly spitroasted. Just like my arse, whoever was in my mouth wasn’t gentle, and I knew that a few had probably been in my arse previously, more than once tasting their cum on their cock.

It went on and on, an endless number of cocks in my arse, and I’m sure more of them came more than once, and I think it probably would have kept on going until I heard a whistle and Liara announce, “It’s midday, ladies. Whoever is in his arse and mouth, please finish, and then head back to the lounge.”

I took a final load in the mouth, whoever was in my arse bent me right over again to fuck me as hard as possible before unloading, and then it was over. I didn’t move for quite a while, though I did remove the blindfold, blinking rapidly though the lights were low. Liara and Shiala wandered in a little later to see I’d barely moved. They helped move the bench that kept my arse elevated, allowing me to lie down.

“You’re going to love watching it, Shepard,” Liara stated, lying down next to me.

“How long?” I wondered.

“Four hours, Shepard. Even they can’t believe how long you lasted.”

“And how many times?”

Liara just pointed at the wall. I whistled at the number. “Wow… It certainly felt like it.”

The pair helped me up and escorted me to the bathroom for my now regular bath. I was left alone this time, allowed to sit back, soak and allow some of the pain to go away. A good sort of pain, as the old adage ‘pleasure and pain’ was never more apt regarding my life. I was surprised that Tevos walked in later and joined me, lying back against me, grabbing my wrist so I could give her a little stroke.

“I am very impressed, Shepard.”

“Thanks.”

“I am wondering if there is something that would interest you at another time.”

“Sure.”

“Liara and I will find futanari with similar sizes to myself and Aryna. I’m talking the largest girls were can find. We invite them here and the whole objective will be to have you ‘tap out’. It won’t be just for that, it will be a weekend or entire week like this, but we’ll dedicate one day to making you do it. You’ve never done it, despite everything, so I want to see if we can get you to do it. You’ve only ever used the safe word twice, and that was more due to you not feeling well than anything sexual.”

“I’m willing to take it on.”

She leaned back to kiss my cheek and rested against my body. I casually stroked her cock, not to make her cum, simply because I knew it made her feel good. When she was getting close, she asked me to stop, as she didn’t want to cum, so I just held her tight to my body. “I don’t say it often, Shepard, but I do love you. Perhaps differently to Liara and Shiala, your connection to them is different, but my feelings for you have never been stronger.”

“I love you too, Ariana.”

Once the water cooled, we both got out and, after drying off, I headed back to my room. Liara was waiting and she had quite the surprise. “The girls have agreed you are allowed to dress for the rest of today and tomorrow, Shepard.”

“Why?” I wondered.

“Because you will be resting today and all of tomorrow. No sex at all.”

I’ll admit, I did sag with a little relief. Liara gave me a hug and walked me to the wardrobe. “Now, I can’t remember the last time you wore the uniform. Want to put on a show?”

Liara made sure I had at least a couple of sets, and sat down on the bed, watching me dress myself. After spending so long no wearing clothes, I didn’t wear any underwear, far too constricting, but it was rather nice sliding on a pair of trousers, the shirt had been washed and ironed, soft against my body. After putting on socks, I gave my leather shoes a quick polish before sliding those on my feet, the last couple of things my officer’s coat and then my hat. I looked at myself in the mirror and it was like being back on the _Normandy_. I turned back to Liara, her face lighting up in one of those beautiful smiles. She asked me to wait there to gather everyone in the lounge.

After five minutes, I strolled down the hall, my shoes clipping along the tiled floor as I walked out into the kitchen and then into the lounge. The reaction was amusing, as over twenty naked asari fawned over me. “That’s just what I remember,” one exclaimed.

“He’s so handsome.” “He’s so sexy.” “Oh, I just want to fuck him again.” “Goddess, I want him to fuck me!”

“Damn, Shepard, I forgot what you look like dressed,” Aria stated. So I threw her the look I’d use to intimidate my enemies. She licked her lips. “Still got it too.”

Shiala wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a soft kiss. Samara just gave me a hug, murmuring I reminded her exactly of her time on the ship. Falere just looked mesmerised. Liara simply stood off to the side with a lopsided grin, and I noticed a wipe of her eyes. Probably too much of a reminder for her.

I stayed dressed the rest of the day as the girls split up and enjoyed themselves. Some headed down to the beach, assured it was completely safe, the swell of the sea constant with no rips. Others headed down to the pool or jacuzzi. One or two headed to one of the spare bedrooms, wanting to enjoy time with the each other.

I slept alone that night, woken in the morning by my six girls, who brought me breakfast in bed again, explaining that it was an entire day of rest. The next day was what they were calling ‘DP Day’, then I would have another rest day, before the penultimate event. “Between dawn and dusk, you must have sex with each one of us, handing us a tag when you have done so. If you fail, you will be punished that night. But before we agree, you have to hear and agree to the terms?” Liara stated.

“Okay.”

“The punishment is as follows. You will be chained to the walls in the dungeon by your arms and ankles and not in a comfortable position, high enough off the bed for one of us to be under you. There will be no use of the safe word. There will be no tap out. We will do anything we want, except that one thing we have all agreed never to do. Other than that, anything goes. And I mean anything. Do you agree?”

“Will I have aftercare?”

“Of course, Shepard. Shiala and I will stay with you that night. And we will have medi-gel ready to heal you afterwards.”

“So it’s going to be bad?”

“It will be punishment for not doing as we ask, Shepard. But, yes, it probably will be.”

I nodded, chewing on some toast. “Okay, you have my agreement.”

“Are you sure, Shepard? I’m only asking because there is no get out clause this time. You will be at our complete and utter mercy. And, trust me, I know a few of the girls have ideas.”

“No, I accept the conditions. It’s fine.”

“Okay. Today is yours, but we have agreed no sex unless you approach someone. But try and take it easy as tomorrow won’t be.”

“And the last thing?”

“The usual Friday, Shepard. Three rounds, twenty-two girls. Can you handle it?”

“Depends how I feel after the punishment. If I can’t do it, postpone to the next day.”

I asked Shiala to say with me to eat breakfast, enjoying her green naked body next to mine, feeding her some fruit and kissing her as I finished breakfast. We then laid down today, on our sides, Shiala running her hand up and down my arm, her fingers gently grazing my face. I knew she wanted to be intimate, but probably thought wise that we weren’t. We continued to make out and perhaps stayed in bed until midday. It was a relaxing morning, one I knew she thoroughly enjoyed, as we talked about everything. Despite our isolation from the galaxy, we still kept abreast of everything happening beyond our system.

Finally getting out of bed, Shiala told me I could dress again, this time just putting on a shirt and shorts, as it was rather warm. Putting on a pair of trainers, I went for a run on the beach, eventually disappearing for a couple of hours as I explored the area nearby. I’d done it a few times and we were truly isolated. The weirder thing is that the planet appeared completely deserted. Apart from the usual insects, I’d not seen another animal. Maybe it was a young garden planet and evolution hadn’t properly started up.

I was dripping with sweat by the time I returned, walking to the pool to see an all-asari orgy taking place. I stripped off and dove into the pool, the asari all greeting me before returning to what they were doing. Liara had obviously made sure I was left alone though, as none invited me to join in. I swam a few lengths of the pool before heading inside, grabbing a drink, and heading back to the jacuzzi, watching the others have their fun. I was joined by Shiala and Liara, both stating they were waiting for the next day.

My evening was just as relaxing, sitting back on my bed and watching a little sport. None of the girls were interested in that, but they would pop their head in from time to time, Shiala always coming to lie next to me for a little while at least, before even she had to admit she found it too boring. I’d laugh, she’d kiss me, disappear and return with a beer before leaving me to enjoy some alone time. Not that sort of alone time, I wasn’t allowed to jerk off alone.

I didn’t sleep alone that night, Shiala and Liara both wanting my presence. There was no doubt they were excited about the next day. So was I, to be honest. It was to be the first of two events that would

I waited on the platform as the shuttle descended. The others waited next to me. They were all dressed, which was unusual, as we were all usually naked. I was without clothing. I can't remember the last time I actually wore clothes as I hadn't left the planet in... I can't remember.

The pilot's door opened and Liara stepped out, looking my way and smiling. Walking back to the side door, she keyed the code and the door slid open. Inside, I could see at least a dozen asari, all talking excitedly though it hushed when eyes fell on me. I stood there, hands behind my back, almost at attention, my cock hard and proud. The asari wandered out together, all of them looking at me. I didn't feel an iota of embarrassment, loving the looks they were giving me. Meeting eyes, I saw lust and hunger, and also confusion, as no doubt the tattoo left them intrigued.

"You've obviously all heard of Commander Shepard, ladies. Here he is, in the flesh."

"Oh my, I honestly thought it was a joke," one of them stated.

"This is no joke, ladies. And he is here for your entertainment. Trust me when I say he will get as much enjoyment out of this as you. Now, if you'd like to follow the others, they will show you where to put your things before informing you of the rules for the week." I raised my eyebrows at week before I couldn't help grin. Oh, I was in for a real treat.

Once they all disappeared, I asked Liara, "How many?"

"Sixteen, Shepard. I could have had even more."

"Sixteen?" My cock throbbed in anticipation.

"This all completely anonymous. I don't even know their names or ages. But they let it be known that they wanted to fuck the hero of the galaxy. As one of them just said, they probably didn't really believe it."

"A week?"

"Think you can handle it?"

"I handle the six of you," I replied with a smirk.

"A ship will be dropping supplies within the day. I've ordered in at least triple the number of pills and certain requests the ladies made. They will be informed of the rules as we speak. Before we go in, is there anything you want?

"I'm not fucking any of them, correct?"

"No, Shepard."

"Good."

She smiled and laid a kiss on my cheek. "I hope you have more fun than ever, Shepard."

Walking into the largest lounge room, the sixteen were all sat around and I listened in as the others explained the rules. Eyes kept looking at me, the occasional licking of the lips, and I had no doubt most of them were hard. Once Tevos was through explaining the rules, no surprise it was her, as they would all know her, she asked them all to strip. None of them hesitated and I enjoyed seeing plenty of new flesh on display. My mouth watered at the line of cocks. As I’ve said, futanari cocks are larger on average than all others, and there were some that I knew I’d absolutely love inside me. Aria walked along the line, handing them a pack of the pills we would need. They were all hard at the moment, though, so they could choose to take one or not.

Liara then went along the line, handing each of them a bottle of lube, asking them to lube themselves up. One or two asked why, and I couldn’t help smile. “Shepard will now go along the line and give you a taste of his arse by sitting on your cock. There are sixteen of you here. I can assure you that he will be fucked by all sixteen of you more than once.”

“What about yourselves?” one of them asked.

“We may join in, but as Ariana stated, you may fuck each other, you can ask one of us who lives her to join in, or you can sit back and watch. The one thing Shepard doesn’t want to know is your name, who you are, anything. He only wants to see beautiful asari with long, hard cocks, ready to fuck him.”

“Seriously?” another asked.

“Of course. This is practically a week long anonymous gangbang.”

“Holy shit, we have to come back,” one of them stated to another, guessing they were probably friends.

“How often will this occur?”

Liara looked at me. I nodded. “As often as we can get numbers. Shepard has told me that he wants as many of you as possible. He loves our kind and has completely submitted himself to me and the other girls here. While you are here, he will submit to you too. You have been told the safe word. If he uses it, everything stops. If his hands are free, he will tap out if it’s too much.” She paused before stating, “Ladies, please lube yourselves up ready for him.”

I watched them all stroke their cocks, getting themselves all lubed up ready for me. “I can’t believe it,” I heard one of them mutter.

“Oh, I’ve thought about fucking Commander Shepard for years. I had no idea he was like this though!” another exclaimed.

Once there were sixteen glistening cocks lined up, Liara told me to introduce myself. I went for the longest and thickest cock, a gorgeous, light skinned one. It was ten inches, if not more. Similar to Tevos, though she was much younger. “You’ve been blessed,” I said.

Placing a knee to either side of her body, I grabbed her cock and placed it at my tight little hole. The surprise on her face was rather amusing, and I couldn’t help grunt when I felt it slide into me. I took my time taking her entire length, just like I did with Tevos, but when I bottomed out, I could see the surprise on her face. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I can’t wait to be fucked by your enormous cock.”

“By the goddess,” she muttered.

Walking to the edge of the line, I did the same thing, placing knees to either side and sliding down her cock. Most of the time, they were completely surprised by what I was doing. One or two tried to fuck me straight away, warning them that this was merely an introduction. It took a while, but I’d soon had all sixteen inside me and returned to stand next to Liara. The looks on some of their faces was absolutely priceless, considering I lived with six, so that was twenty-two asari I could possibly enjoy. Aria called me a slut. I think I was beyond that term now…

“Okay, ladies, you’ve had a taste. You’ve been told the rules. As long as you follow them, everything will go smoothly. So…” Liara looked at me and smiled, “We propose this to start. Shepard will lie back on the nearby table. It will be at the right height for all of you. It is up to you whether you want to line up and fuck him, or perhaps straddle his chest and have him blow you.”

“Will he fuck us?”

Liara looked my way and I shook my head. “At this moment, no, he will not. However, he may change his mind during the week.”

Liara led me to the table, where I heaved myself up onto it. There were already pillows there ready for me with some towels down, as I’d not doubt sweat, with some lube bottles nearby. The asari wandered over and were slightly hesitant. They were clearly interested, their rock hard cocks telling me they wanted to fuck, but I think it was because of who I was that they hesitated.

So Liara got in position, dragging me forward so my arse just hung off the edge, and slid her cock inside me. She looked back and said, “See, ladies. No problem. And he’s going to love every minute of it.”

She pulled out of me, but still they hesitated. “I’m not going to bite, ladies. Trust me, I want it as much as you do.”

A dark-skinned asari, wielding at least nine inches, was the first to break ranks. Lubing herself up a little more, she was careful as she slid her cock into me, not being too hard before I felt her balls bounce into me. “Wow, this is… unbelievable…”

“Okay, ladies. Now, you can either fuck me until you cum, or you can simply take it in turns. Whatever you want. This will only stop when I’ve had enough.”

“Holy shit, are you serious?” one of them asked.

“I am. I’ve done this plenty of times with the six girls I live with.”

I saw quite a few take a pill, so I knew I was going to be in for a good time. The asari inside me fucked me for a little while, before she was replaced by another asari with a similar sized cock. She slammed it into me and I couldn’t help smile as she wasted little time fucking me. The asari were soon lining up, most of them not cumming in me, instead all having a go. I would guess that none had a cock less than eight inches. The longest was definitely more than ten, and when she fucked me, it hurt so good, I came hard all over myself.

Liara would offer me a towel to wipe down my head and provide me with some water, but otherwise, I just beckoned them on to fuck me. The longer the day went on, the more loads were left inside me. I felt like a total slut by now, but I honestly didn’t care. I also knew it was being recorded, as all the ladies present would receive a long video of what was happening. A pair of asari were currently taking turns, both with at least nine inches, spreading my legs as wide as possible, fucking me for thirty seconds before swapping.

“Can you take two at once?” one of them asked.

“I can. You want to do it now?”

“Goddess, yes.”

I hopped off the table, one of them lying down as I got back on and straddled her, inserting her cock into me. I felt the other asari get onto the table as well, and she slid her cock into me as well. Looking back, I said, “I need one for my mouth.”

I could hear excited murmurs, as it was now obvious to them what I was willing to do. One of them with an eight-incher kneeled in front of me and offered her cock. I’ll admit, I was now a little addicted to double penetration. It hurt but it was the sort of pain that was rewarding. I thought of ways to try three at once, but I had no idea how it would work.

The two asari up my arse were soon both pounding me harder, causing me to groan as I sucked the other asari. Taking her cock from my mouth, I looked at the one below me. “Harder. Cum in me.” Swallowing the cock of the third, I felt both now fucking me like I wanted. I knew neither would last too much longer, it was a case of whether they or the one I was blowing came first.

The asari who was on top, her hands on my shoulders, was the first to cum in me. Feeling her collapse against me, she kissed my cheek and withdrew, though it wasn’t long until I felt a new cock inside me. “Fuck yes!” I groaned.

“You really love this?” the one I was blowing asked. I nodded, wanting her to cum in my mouth too.

The one below me came quickly, so it required a quick shuffle, the one above me lying down as I sat on her cock, the one I was blowing remaining in place, as one of the ten-inch asari joined in. I had to take a breath as she started to slide in, grunting quite a few times, though she was gentle, knowing it was causing me a little but worthwhile pain.

The pair fucking me seemed to realise so they took their time as I finally brought the asari I was blowing to climax, receiving a mouthful of hot, sweet cum. She thanked me for the blowjob though I soon had another cock ready for my mouth. She must have been horny as fuck, as I barely blew her for a couple of minute before she came in my mouth too. No-one else stepped forward, assuming they were watching my arse be fucked by two massive cocks.

They came at roughly the same time, and I felt rather disappointed when both of them pulled out, though the amount of cum that dripped out of me must have looked like a waterfall. I was then left alone for a moment as Liara came across. “Okay, Shepard?”

“I want three, Liara.”

“Seriously?”

I nodded. “I want to try and have an idea. If it’s too much, we’ll stop. But I want to try.”

Feeling a little tender but exuberant at the same time, I led the way to the master bedroom. The group formed up and I asked, “Who hasn’t fucked me yet? Those who haven’t step forward.”

I selected one with eight-inches to lie down on the bed, then selected two with nine inches to join in. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I sat down on her cock and immediately leaned forward. “Okay, one of you slide your cock in and lean forward over me.” I groaned as she did so, feeling hot breath on my neck.

“You have a fantastic arse, Shepard. I can’t wait to fuck you all week.”

“Me too,” I stated, “Okay, the third one should be able to get into position.”

The bed moved around as we were joined by the fourth and I felt myself stretched even more as a third cock somehow slipped inside me. Granted, it wasn’t quiet as I yelled out loudly. Liara appeared by my side. “Are you sure, Shepard?” She sounded concerned, but I nodded. “Okay. Remember, you have nothing to prove here.”

“Just wanted to try it.”

The asari below me could barely move, nor the one on top of me. The one in the middle could, feeling her cock stretch me out. I lasted a couple of minutes before I had to ask one of them to pull out, the third asari who’d entered me pulling out. I sighed with relief as I now had only two cocks in me, and they slowly started to thrust into me. “You have an impressive arse, Shepard,” the one above me stated.

“Thank you. You have an impressive cock.” Looking down, I added, “So do you.”

“Oh, I think we’ll be coming back for another good time.”

“I look forward to it.”

I was soon being well fucked by both of them, and I climaxed all over the asari below me. That made her giggle, as I hadn’t even touched myself, feeling the asari above me grunt and groan as she unloaded inside me. As soon as she pulled out, her cock was replaced by another one. I was ready to just have the one below me finish, but I didn’t want to stop either.

The one above mentioned she was the original third, so that made me feel better, as she hadn’t had a go inside me yet. Feeling hands on my shoulders, she was quite rough, asking if that’s what she preferred. When admitting she did, I suggested she introduce herself, though not by name, a little later and see what we could do.

The one below me finally came as well, and that’s when I surprised the one above me by grabbing her and rolling over, so she was on her back, resting my forearms as she could thrust into me. I beckoned one who hadn’t been in me yet forward. The next one had ten inches, but by now, I was used to it. She took her time sliding her length into me, and she laughed, saying my face had an enormous smile and she’d never seen anyone happier.

The one below me took control, properly fucking my arse, while the one now above me took her time to build up a rhythm. Once she did, I was crying out but I didn’t really care, though said this would be the last one for the moment. The one below me finally came and managed to extricate herself from below me, leaving the last asari. She grabbed my legs and pushed them quite far back, completely exposing me as she started to ram her cock into me.

“You have a sweet little arse, Shepard.”

“And you have a magnificent thick cock,” I grunted. She leaned down to kiss me, which wasn’t a surprise, lifting my forehead to rest against hers. “Fuck me. Fuck my arse.”

I’m sure it surprised some of them to hear that, as she was soon thrusting so fast, I’m sure her cock was a blur. But it also meant she came a lot quicker, so that when she was done, we were both able to relax. She stayed lying with me, cock still inside, for a little while before she finally pulled out. Aria suggested they all head out as Shiala and Liara took a seat on the bed with me.

“By the goddess, Shepard, how are you not in total pain?” Shiala wondered.

“Oh, it hurts but you have no idea how good it feels too.”

I tried to stand up but I felt a little lightheaded, and it felt like my lower body was swimming in cum. Liara helped me up and escorted me to the main bathroom, running hot water before lowering me in it. “Don’t go too hard, Shepard, pardon the pun,” she suggested, “You have all week.”

“I know, but… I’m rather addicted, as I’m sure you’ve realised.”

“Just relax in here. Shiala, why do you join him?”

She was rather happy to do so, sitting down between my legs and leaning back. I ran my hands up and down her body, though she grabbed my wrist and moved it to her cock, ensuring I kissed her at the same time. It was rather amusing when I stroked her enough to make her cum in the water, enjoying her moans as she did. She wanted to kiss me again and again during and after her climax. “I needed that,” she whispered.

“You could have fucked me.”

“No. Liara has rules. For now, only our visitors.”

Heading out into the lounge room, I was greeted by nothing but naked asari. Liara grabbed my attention, going to stand alongside her. “Shepard, the ladies here have been talking rather excitedly and they have an idea for tomorrow. Would you like to hear it?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, after breakfast, what they would like to do is take a pill, then once they are all hard and lubed up, they will sit down on these lounges, arranging themselves in length, smallest to largest. You will then start from the smallest, riding her until she cums, then you immediately hop onto the next cock. That’s sixteen cocks, though there is a chance some will join in again and you’ll have two at once. Do you like that idea?”

“I love it. Tomorrow?” She nodded. “So the rest of tonight?”

“They have agreed that you can relax, though if you wish to have sex…”

I grabbed Shiala by the hand, wished them all goodnight, and escorted her to her room. After closing the door, the smile on her face melted my heart. She laid down and beckoned me to join her, and we made the softest love together, barely bouncing on her cock as she barely thrust into me. We both did orgasm eventually but that was it. Our appetites sated, we laid back, Shiala cuddling into me, as I flicked on the giant vid-screen on the wall, as we watched one of the many videos we’d recorded since our arrival. We’d named and dated all of them.

“Which one would you like to watch?” I asked.

“How about one just with me and you?”

I found the perfect one, which she happily agreed to, and we laid back under the sheet, Shiala cuddling into me tightly, as we watched us make love on screen.

Feeling refreshed and revitalised the next morning, Shiala remained in bed as I headed for a shower. I was joined by Liara, who simply enjoyed washing me down, asking to make sure I was fine with the idea. “Liara, l love it. I’m going to have a great time.”

She laughed as she said, “I think there was a bit of fucking going on last night, from the sounds I heard. I think Aria and Falere were out there having fun.”

“Not you?”

She smiled, shaking her head. “I will only be with you or one of our friends. Ariana and I have a growing… I hesitate to say intimacy, but I’ve found a liking for her cock in me too.”

“Where?”

She leaned up to my ear. “My arse, Shepard.” I couldn’t help chuckle as she added, “I see what you mean about her. Some of our visitors have been gifted too.”

“I’ve read plenty of literature about futanari. Apparently you have larger on average cocks than any other species.”

“I’ve seen one or two who had over ten inches. I wondered how anyone could possibly be fucked by that…”

“I feel positively small in comparison.”

That made her giggle. “Your cock is perfectly fine, Shepard. For a human.” She kissed me before adding, “But now I know why you love futanari. Aria is right, you are a size queen.”

I put a finger to my lips. “Don’t tell anyone, and I prefer the term size king.”

Finally heading out to join the others, we all enjoyed a light breakfast before we gathered in the large lounge again. The ladies all talked excitedly among themselves, all turning when I walked in the door. They’d all taken a pill, so were hard and ready to go. Lube was handed out, and I watched them all stroke themselves, sixteen glorious cocks all soon slick and ready for me. The ladies had obviously worked out their order, as once the first sat down, the rest sat down relatively quickly.

Glancing at Liara, I asked, “I assume this is being recorded?”

She laughed. “Shepard, everything we do is recorded nowadays.”

Nearly all of them had fucked me at one time or another the previous day. Those who hadn’t would soon learned I love futanari cock. Sitting down on the first asari, I wasted no time grabbing the base of it, sliding it inside me. Taking my time to eventually bottom out, I leaned forward slightly before stating, “Either you or I can control. What would you like?”

I felt two hands on my arse and couldn’t help smile as she started to drive her cock up into me. The one thing I wasn’t going to do was kiss most of them. Despite the fact I was about to have a number of cocks inside me, I still found kissing rather intimate. So while I’d happily have them fuck me, I probably wouldn’t do that too often.

She lasted quite a long time, slowing down at one stage, no doubt holding back her climax, but she couldn’t last forever. Before she did, I told her it had to be inside me, feeling her drive up and cum as I sat down, making sure I got every drop.

As soon as she was done, I hopped off and jumped on the next cock, immediately sliding down. Asking the same question, hands on the arse suggested what she wanted. Her cock was a bit thicker and it felt wonderful. She didn’t last particularly long though, and once I felt her cum, I sat down to take all her cum again.

And that’s how it went. Immediately hopping on the next cock, she drove up into me immediately, causing me to laugh, wasting no time letting me know what she wanted. I’ll be honest, I had a great time making my way along the row of asari. The further right I moved, the bigger and thicker the cocks got, and after about the eighth girl, I soon felt a second cock wanting entrance. By then, I was full of cum, feeling it drip down me, looking back to see one of the girls from my left wanting a second go.

However, as soon as the girl I was sitting on came in me, I moved immediately to my right, and I could hear more girls getting up, wanting another go inside me. After the tenth asari, their cocks were at least ten inches, and they were now gentle, allowing me to at least slide down and bottom out before they took control. A couple of the nine-inch girls would join in, and that’s when it started to hurt, though as I’d told the others, it also felt utterly fantastic.

Amazingly, after all these cocks, I still hadn’t cum though I was having such a good time, I didn’t really care. Working my way through the twelfth to fifteenth girl, I started to feel the strain, and from the thirteenth, only they were fucking me.

However, number sixteen had the largest cock. Bigger than Tevos. Biggest I’d ever had. Add to that, she was beautiful, fair skinned with tribal tattoos on her face that no doubt Liara recognised, a pair of blue eyes I could help stare into for a moment. Straddling her lap, she did ask, “Sure you can take it?”

“Lady, I’ve just had fifteen different cocks up my arse, and been doubly penetrated. I’ll be fine.”

I was sounding confident, but even I was a little unsure. Feeling the head of her cock slide in, I did grit my teeth as it felt absolutely huge. It seemed to take forever for me to bottom out but when I did, I think we smiled at each other. “I’m impressed, Shepard.”

Then she fucked me. I mean properly fucked me. I just leaned forward, allowing her to hug me, as she pounded my arse. I always found that amusing, considering I was taller and bigger built, but it felt nice to be held when fucked so hard. And her cock felt wonderful and it was little surprise I erupted all over her belly and chest within a couple of minutes. I broke my rule and kissed her, as I just had to after such a toe-curling orgasm, which made her smile even more. “Like it, Shepard?”

“Want to move in?” I asked, half-seriously.

“Though I would love to, I do have work to consider. However, if you would like me to return…”

“Oh, you will be a constant visitor.” Leaning closer to her ear, I whispered, “We will spend a little time alone and get to know each other.”

I eventually started to bounce on her cock as she fucked me, and I felt a slight sense of relief when she finally came inside me. Sitting down on her cock once she was done, I wiped my forehead, my body streaming with sweat. Wiggling my arse, I heard her laugh again, squeezing her for good measure.

Getting off her cock, I felt cum stream out of me, down my legs and onto the hardwood floor. A few of the ladies got back on the couch, and I simply straddled them and continued. “Have you not had enough, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“Not yet.”

I’m sure my arse looked… well, you can imagine, but while it was feeling tender, I’d had worse. Sitting on whoever’s lap it was, I looked back and beckoned for someone else to join in, another walking around the sofa so I could blow her. Another couple of asari stood by us and jerked off. I was being completely and utterly used, and I loved it.

A couple of asari stood by the one in front of me, offering their cocks, those I wasn’t blowing stroking themselves. It soon got a little nuts, as whoever I was sitting on would cum, and I’d immediately move to the next, another cock in my arse, and I had more girls in front of me wanting to be blown. I was soon having cum blasted on my face and body, but I just kept on going.

After what felt like a few hours, I was starting to feel exhausted and quite a little sticky. After another I was sitting on came, I stopped and made a request, stating it would be the last one for now. The largest asari was pleased to be summoned, sitting down on the single chair and I happily straddled her. I asked the second largest to slide her cock into me as well, and asked the rest to gather around the chair and coat us in their cum if they could still ejaculate.

The two fucking me did as I asked, and absolutely fucked me stupid. I could only lean against the one below me, grunting, groaning and crying out as they didn’t even consider being gentle. I could hear the rest mutter to themselves at what they were seeing, the long retired Commander Shepard being brutally fucked by two ten-inch and more dicked asari, as the rest were busy stroking off and cumming on him.

The one behind me eventually came and pulled out, leaving me with just the largest one inside me. I kissed her hard and begged her to keep going. She managed to hold me as she sat up out of the chair and laid me down on my upper back, my lower part leaning against the chair, as she drove her cock down into me. I could stroke myself at the same time as the other asari would lean near me and cum on me.

Finally, it was just my new friend and I, and once she started she was ready to cum, I managed to move to take some of her cock in my mouth. She exclaimed surprise considering it had just been in my arse, though she fell silent once she felt the talents of my tongue, and she expressed admiration when I swallowed the torrent of cum that flowed into my mouth.

Then I collapsed back onto the floor, laughing to myself. Liara appeared and it was no surprise she took a photo of me before kneeling down. “Are you okay, Shepard? Because that was intense. Even Aria was a little worried.”

“Okay, I can readily admit I hurt like hell but it was totally worth it.”

“Had enough for the day?”

“For the moment, at least.”

“Want a shower or a bath?”

“Wouldn’t mind a bath. How much cum is on me?”

“You’re going to drip walking to the bathroom, Shepard.”

She helped me up with my new long-cocked friend, and feeling rather delicate, Liara led me to the bathroom. I was getting used to having a bath run for me after everything, as I had learned a good soak made me feel better, ready to go again a little later. Liara joined me this time, the usual thing of leaning back against me, though I didn’t fondle her, both of us just relaxing.

“I’ll admit I got a real thrill out of watching that, Shepard. Seeing you just get fucked by so many asari, seeing you happily take two at a time, and swallow so many different cocks…”

“If it was a thrill to watch, imagine how I feel! I’m just glad things like STDs no longer exist.”

“Want any more today?”

“Honestly, I think it’s best I rest the body. Particularly if this does go for a week. I have an idea though. Discuss with them tonight what they would like and we’ll do it tomorrow. Anything goes except for the one thing I will never do.”

“Would you like company tonight?”

The tone suggested what she wanted. I kissed her cheek. “You’re in control, Liara.”

“No, after that, I will let you decide, Shepard. It’s your body.”

“Then I would love your company, Liara.”

Our visitors were aware of the no-clothes rule, so I enjoyed the sight of numerous naked asari. Liara announced that my body was crying enough, so while there was some disappointment, they also understood, as we had at least six days to go, and Liara suggested that it could be extended if they chose. Before heading to bed, I whispered to Liara about a couple of the girls who had shown an interest, wandering into her office to take a seat.

The first asari was the one with the biggest cock out of all of them, the one I had kissed. I asked her to sit down. “You obviously know my name. May I know yours?”

“Aryna.”

“Nice to meet you, Aryna. Now, I like to be blunt. I like you and love what’s between your legs. And I would love you to join us here, but if not, then I would like to offer you the chance to visit whenever you want.”

“I’d love that.”

“Liara will sort everything out, but I’ll let you know a couple of things about living here. You will never want for anything. And I’m always available.”

“How does it work?”

“Liara is in charge, the six of them are in control. I am free.”

“So you have truly submitted?”

“I have. They care and love me as much as I love them. You could hear the concern from Liara while we had fun. She knows I sometimes lose control even though I don’t have any.”

“Let me think about it. I understand you are isolated here?”

“You obviously signed the discretion agreement?” She nodded. “We don’t want anyone finding us. This is our home and we do whatever we want.”

She laughed, stating, “Obviously.” I stood up, as did she, escorting her to the door. “I’d love to return here for good, Shepard, but it’s a big decision. Let me think about it during the week.”

“None of us will force your decision, Aryna. It is yours alone. But I will admit I hope you choose to stay.”

“You just want my enormous cock.”

“I want you and Ariana, otherwise know at Tevos, at once.” That caused her eyes to widen. “I’ll give it a good go anyway.” I kissed her again, stating, “And I don’t kiss anyone else other than the six with me.”

Aryna left and the second asari I’d summoned joined me. She was the one who admitted she loved it rough, so I wondered how rough. She had dark, almost navy blue skin, and green eyes, something I’d never seen before. She wasn’t tall, but her cock was… dripping with excitement. Or lube. Asking her to sit in the same chair, I broke my rule a second time. “What’s your name, if I may ask?”

“Lilia.”

“Nice to meet you, Lilia. Now, as we were fucking earlier…”

“That was really hot, Shepard. I had no idea you would have liked it.”

“And I understand you like it rough. How rough do you like it?”

“Why don’t I show you?” She escorted me to the sex dungeon, where she began to explain what she would like to do to me. The more she explained, the more I wanted her to stay. So I made her the same offer as Aryna. “You’re serious?” she asked.

“Yes,” I stated simply before adding, “I have a harem of beautiful futanari all willing to fuck me. Liara knows I’m a little greedy and want more. I will only select those who interest me the most. Aryna, who just walked out…”

“You just love her enormous cock.”

“You’re right. And while yours is delightful as well. Nine and a half?”

She laughed. “You have a good eye.”

“While yours is delightful, I also think you could bring something different to the house. So would you like to join us permanently?”

“What did Aryna say?”

“She will think about it, but she will definitely visit again.”

She remained silent, obviously thinking. “I’m not sure about remaining here permanently, but if I have a permanent invitation to return, then I would love that.”

“That works for me, but the invitation to remain here will remain open.”

I escorted her to the door, kissing her too, which surprised her, before she left. Liara appeared through the door a couple of minutes later, leaving the door open, so I guess she didn’t mind an audience if we did end up fucking. If…

We lay back and watching a movie first, one of the many we’d recorded over time. Liara got off on watching me doubly penetrated, particularly if she was involved. We were soon making out, the movie forgotten about, and she wanted me to ride her. I blew her first, making her cum rather quickly, before I lubed her up and slowly slid down her cock. I was still feeling tender, so she let me control the pace.

She was soon making some noise, and I was moaning quite a bit, leaning back and loving the feeling of her thick cock pressing inside me. Involved with each other as we were, neither of us noticed we had an audience until I was riding her a little harder later. Liara said they could watch but not participate. Some remained and masturbated, others left, no doubt wanting to have some fun with others.

I came first, stroking myself and climaxing all over her belly and breasts, before I leaned forward, changing the angle as Liara started to thrust up into me, just enough to help her climax. Sitting back down on her cock, we made out for a little longer before I felt her soften, as she said she hadn’t taken a tablet that day. I felt a little relieved at that, and after a clean-up, she snuggled into me and we continued watching the movie.

She left me to sleep in the next morning, whispering that she would find out what our visitors wanted that day. It was amazing that, after a good night’s sleep, I felt absolutely fine, ready for a day’s fucking, if that’s what they wanted. Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t every day, though it was rare I didn’t have someone fuck me. Sometimes, the girls would leave me alone and I would go to them, asking if they wanted me for some fun.

Liara and the other girls came into the room a little later, carrying a tray of breakfast. Sitting up to eat and drink what was on offer, they sat around me. I guess they wanted to explain.

“They’ve made two requests, Shepard,” Liara stated.

“I’ll hear them.”

“The first one is they want to use the sex dungeon. They are rather particular with what they want. From midday today to midday tomorrow, they want you in there, bent over with your arse in the air, though making sure you are comfortable. Blindfolded. Gagged. Handcuffed. Ankles spread wide and held. The sixteen girls will come and go as they please, using your arse for their pleasure. They might cum, they might not. But you’ll never know if they are coming as you will also have your ear plugs. The only sense you will have will be what you feel inside you.”

“Okay.” That made the six of them laugh. “What’s the second?”

“They want a day of double penetration. Remember yesterday on the lounges?” I nodded. “They want a day of that. From the morning to the evening, you will have nothing but two cocks inside you.”

“Will they want me to blow them too?”

“No.”

“I’d rather have something to suck too.”

“I will speak to them, but it wasn’t mentioned. So you’ll do it?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, you have a few hours. Rest and relax, and at midday, we’ll meet you in the sex dungeon.”

After breakfast, the girls all joined me in bed, watching a movie. They stroked themselves but whenever I offered to blow them, they said I should save myself. Lying back, I watched as Tevos drove her cock into me as I blew Samara, Shiala underneath me, blowing me at the same time. Watching her large cock disappear and reappear was exciting, and she cuddled into me. “I remember this day, Shepard,” Tevos said quietly.

To be honest, one day rolled into the other for me, but if she remembered it fondly, that was only a good thing. After Samara came in my mouth, Shiala moved up and her cock joined Ariana’s in my arse. I watched my face and couldn’t help laugh. “You always look happy being fucked, Shepard,” Shiala stated.

The girls eventually switched off the screen and suggested I have a quick nap before events. I got about an hour or so before I was woken by Liara. Knocking back the pills I would need, I followed her into the sex dungeon. No-one else was present, but she’d organised it. Getting down on my knees, she had something placed down that mean I would be arse up, face down in a way that would be comfortable for me. First she gagged and blindfolded me, letting me put in the ear plugs. Lying me down, head on some comfortable pillows, I felt her grab my wrists and handcuff them, ensuring I was comfortable, before I felt my legs spread and ankles bound to something. I then felt oil poured onto me and I relaxed as she gave me a massage before I felt lube applied to my arse.

Then she disappeared, and I could only wait.

Having no senses available except touch, it was rather quiet but I found myself thinking a lot, and I remained hard the entire time. The first cock to penetrate me was gentle. No idea who it was, but they fucked me for a good five minutes before disappearing. The next one penetrated me what felt like a couple of minutes later. Feeling bigger, she was also rather gentle. I could only imagine that, since this was meant to last twenty-four hours, they were starting out gentle.

I’m not sure how long I’d been there before I felt a flurry of activity. I felt a large cock penetrate and fuck me hard, the mattress depressing, figuring they were leaning over me and the angle suggested I was about to be properly fucked. I was, grunting into the gag and I eventually felt her shoot cum into me. As soon as her cock disappeared, it was replaced by another. I was properly fucked again, cum in, and the same again, a new cock quickly.

If I counted properly, that happened ten times, just one cock after another. By the tenth, I was thoroughly enjoying myself, if not a little sore, and I’d had plenty of cum blasted into my arse and one or two cumming on me, no doubt having learned what my tattoo was about, with a couple walking around to cum on my face.

Then nothing for a little while, feeling cum drip out of my arse down my legs. I’m fairly sure I’d cum too, but in all the activity, I honestly couldn’t remember.

The next one was definitely Aryna. She started out gentle, but once I felt those delicate hands on my shoulder, I knew I was in for a good time. Then I felt another cock requesting entrance, and I groaned loudly. I didn’t exactly hear what Aryna said, but the other cock slid inside me but remained still as only Aryna fucked me. And I definitely came as she fucked me. I’m not sure how long she managed to last. It seemed to go on for a very long time, but she did eventually cum in me. Once I felt her cock disappear, the one already in me fucked me too, eventually pulling out and exploding onto my back. I guessed more than twenty inches, though I was at a weird angle.

Feeling a tongue at my arse was a real surprise, unable to stop squirming as I wasn’t really used to it nowadays. I felt a couple of slaps so stopped squirming, not that I wasn’t already enjoying it. The tongue eventually disappeared, replaced by someone’s cock. No idea who it was, but their fucking was gentle until they came in me.

I was left alone for quite a while after that, still feeling cum dribble out of me, and down my back as well. The cum on my face had already dried, and I couldn’t help but laugh as I’m sure I made quite the sight. Liara had told me that everything was being recorded, and that she would probably be by her monitor, stroking herself as she watched.

What came next left me very sore. I have no doubt all sixteen entered the room and had a go fucking me. One cock after another. Never empty for longer than a couple of seconds. A hard fuck for a minute or so before I had another cock in me. It went on for I don’t know how long. I was never going to ask them to stop. It was far too much fun and felt far too good. I’m sure all of them had fucked me two or three times before they started unloading in me. Most came in my arse but, again, a couple came on my back or face. I felt a couple shuffle around and run a hand through my hair, one or two kiss my cheek. The fucking continued, as the pills meant they remained hard, grunting and groaning into my gag. A few would pound me, slapping my cheeks at the same time. One or two would pull back on the handcuffs, changing the angle which, I’d admit, felt even better. I came again when I felt one of them stroke my cock for barely thirty seconds.

This time, the fucking lasted quite a while. I was expecting more double penetration, but I guess they knew we had an entire day of it later, so they were satisfied with what was on offer. That’s not to say it didn’t happen. After sixteen I believed had cum, then feeling them go again, I felt two cocks more than once. By now, I was feeling rather giddy, grunting and groaning into the gag. It was a little frustrating, as I wanted to yell out things, mostly, “Fuck me,” or “Fuck me harder.”

The last one again was definitely Aryna. If Liara was watching, there’s no doubt she would have cum watching what happened. Aryna destroyed me. If I’d been watching, I’d have winced while watching. I grunted time after time as I felt her long, thick cock drive into me. I was used to it, but Aryna was something else entirely. I certainly wasn’t going to ask her to stop. If I didn’t have the gag, I’d have met her eyes and told her to keep going. When she came, she buried herself all the way, feeling her balls rest against me as she leaned down, feeling her kiss my cheek.

Then she was gone and I could relax. What felt like a few minutes later, I felt a hand through my hair before the blindfold was removed, blinking rapidly as Liara helped remove the gag. She turned me slightly so I could take a drink of water.

“Are you okay?”

“This is a lot of fun. Was Aryna the last one?” She nodded. “Figured. Damn, she was not gentle.”

Liara leaned in. “I came really hard watching that,” she whispered, “She would take out nearly her entire length and drive it into you over and over. It lasted at least fifteen minutes.”

“How long has it been?”

“Six hours. That last session lasted at least two. All sixteen, Shepard, and they all had at least three turns.” I couldn’t help laugh. “I think we might join in too. So that’s twenty-two.”

“Sounds good. Everyone gets a go.”

“Do you want anything else?”

“No. But if anyone wants a blowjob, they can remove the gag for a while before replacing it. And double penetration is fine.”

She gave me a little more water before replacing the blindfold and gag, getting me comfortable again before everything went silent again. I was left alone for a while, no doubt everyone building up some energy, ready to come and fuck me again. I did lie there and think about how I got here. Once the commanding officer of the _Normandy_ , hero of the Citadel, saviour of the galaxy, I was now bent over, blindfolded, gagged and being fucked by over twenty asari. And, to be honest, there was nowhere else I’d rather be. I wondered if my old friends had any idea what I was like, such a change to my previous life. Liara kept in touch with them on my behalf, as I would send the occasional message, but as the galaxy repaired itself, we fell out of contact. Little surprise. I jokingly suggested we invite them to our home, and Liara replied that it could be rather amusing to see the reaction.

Aria was the first to return. I knew her cock almost better than any other. There’s no doubt she got into position so she could drive it into me, not even being subtle as I felt her feet positioned in a way that meant she got the perfect angle. I felt a second one enter me, and if I guessed correctly, it was Samara or someone similar. To be honest, I didn’t care. Aria pounded me until she came, then kept on going. I could only groan into my gag, enjoying every second of it, slightly annoyed I couldn’t hear Aria, as no doubt her language would have been filthy, calling me her bitch or slut. My pet names basically.

Aria eventually disappeared, the other cock changing angle, and another one joined in. I assumed what was going on and readied myself for what was to come. Twenty-two cocks meant either eleven fucks, or… I didn’t bother doing the maths. I was just going to be fucked hard. When the larger one’s joined in, that’s when I really groaned, and I’m sure one or two probably worried, particularly as no-one was even bothering being gentle now. I came again sometime during all this, not sure when. I recognised Aryna quite well by now, and there’s no doubt she and Tevos fucked me together. That is when it really hurt, really grunting and groaning. That was the first time I was close to tapping out, feeling slight relief when I believe Tevos came in me, leaving just Aryna in me, joined by someone smaller.

It seemed to go on for longer than last time, or so it felt. I’m sure a few joined in more than once too. My arse must have been covered in cum by now, and my back felt coated in it. No-one had removed my gag to have me blow them, so the girls obviously all had the same idea. When Aryna left, it returned to only one at a time, and I felt myself relax. I knew one was Shiala, as she was gentle, and I recognised the perfume she wore as she leaned over to kiss me. The last one was definitely Liara. I knew her body well, recognised her scent and her cock, and once she came in me, I was left feeling rather empty and alone.

Shiala was the next to visit me, my blindfold, ear plugs and gag again removed so I could have a little drink. “By the goddess, Shepard, how are you still doing this?”

“How long did that all last?”

“Three hours this time. Your stamina is unbelievable. I mean, they were not being gentle at all. You’re really enjoying it?”

“Absolutely.”

She laid down on the mattress next to me. “Anyone tell you that you’re probably a bit nuts?” I nodded. “Do you think you’re proving something?”

I couldn’t help smile. “Not at all. I love this, Shiala. I really do. I have absolutely no control. I am completely at your mercy. And, yes, it does hurt from time to time. But I tell you what, dying was a hell of a lot worse. While it may hurt, I feel bliss, love, excitement, joy, and numerous other feelings while you use my body for your pleasure. You all make me unbelievably happy. The six of you, I have nothing but love for. And I’m enjoying our new friends a lot.”

She remained silent for a moment before smiling. “I understand, Shepard. And I won’t ask again.”

“No, always ask. It’s fine, and I like talking about it if it helps you understand.”

“I would clean you, but I’m not allowed. And those not involved are watching the monitors. Liara might talk to you later about all these videos.”

“I have an idea what she wants to talk about. I’ll probably say yes because, honestly, I don’t care. And hopefully it will get more girls to visit us.”

She stayed with me a little longer, just cuddling into me until Liara appeared. “It’s quite late, Shepard, but the girls don’t want to stop. However, they have left it up to you. Are you capable of continuing?”

“I am. Any new ideas or are they just going to fuck me?”

“I’m not sure. Most are just happy to fuck Commander Shepard, disbelieving you agreed to all this.”

“Wait until a time when we have even more girls!” That made her laugh, at least. “Can I ask one favour?”

“Sure.”

“Can I change position? My back is starting to get sore.”

Shiala laughed. “His back, he says!”

Liara disappeared for a moment, returning with a wet cloth to clean my back. I was then helped up and moved onto the sex swing, which could be lifted up so my arse was at the right height so none of the girls had to bend down awkwardly. The swing could also be adjusted so I wasn’t lying at a funny angle, Shiala bringing over the pillows for me too, the swing far larger than one’s you’d normally find. The handcuffs were taken off and replaced so I wasn’t uncomfortable, the gag then put in my mouth. Shiala and Liara both kissed my forehead before I was blindfolded, feeling their hands run down my chest before my ankles were held, legs kept wide but not in an uncomfortable position.

I’ll admit to slight relief as there was little chance of double penetration in this position, though I didn’t put it above the girls to figure out something. I was left alone for a little while again, and what I didn’t expect first was lips wrapped around my cock. If it was anyone, it would be Shiala to give me some pleasure, and she took her time too. I moaned into my gag, and my climax, when it arrived, felt wonderful, relaxing immediately. I felt Shiala kiss up my chest before she moved up to my ear. “I love you, Shepard,” she whispered after removing the ear plug in my left ear. I returned those feelings through the gag. “The girls have said one more turn, then they’ll probably be too tired. You can have a sleep before resuming tomorrow. They have until midday then it stops.” I nodded my understanding.

“You first,” I said through the gag. I know she did as I asked as I felt her cock pressed against me quite quickly, and she was always gentle with me whenever we made love. She was probably the only one who was always gentle, or at least most of the time. We did occasionally have one of those sweaty, grunty, hard fucks, but most of the time, it was gentle and tender.

She leaned down and removed the gag, wanting to kiss me. “I love you,” I said, though I’m not sure if I whispered or shouted it, “Make love to me,” I added. She kissed me again, our tongues dancing, our kisses always choc-full of passion. If my hands weren’t bound, I’d have held her close or run my hands up and down her body.

I couldn’t hear her though I knew she’d be moaning, her thrusts a little faster as she approached her orgasm. “Cum for me, baby,” I cried, and I was rewarded as I felt her cock throb as she unloaded inside me. She relaxed against my chest for a moment before standing up, feeling her remove her cock. She replaced the gag, letting me know the girls would return soon.

I was certainly more comfortable than my previous position, amusing myself by having a little swing. If it wasn’t for the gag, I’d probably have laughed away to myself. No doubt I was still swinging when some of the girls walked in, probably causing them to laugh as well. I felt plenty of hands on my body, and I caught the scent of oil, other hands on my arse, no doubt applying some more lube. A couple of hands caressed my cock, and I smiled even through the gag. I guess they were helping me relax before their last turn. I certainly felt it.

There were twenty-two girls. I counted them off. All twenty-two fucked me. All twenty-two fucked me long enough to cum then removed themselves, swapping for a new cock. There was no rhythm to how they did it. I felt Tevos early on as her cock was unmistakable. Aryna was around halfway through. Aria was near the end, as her type of fucking something I knew better than nearly all of them. The last two were Liara then Shiala. The former removed everything first before fucking me, allowing me to feel her body and kiss her as she did. When she came in me, she kissed me hard then wished me goodnight before Shiala walked through the door.

Helping me out of the swing, my legs were incredibly unsteady, cum dripping in what felt like torrents out of me. I staggered outside and to the bathroom, where Shiala had obviously run a bath for me. I winced as I lowered myself into the water, Shiala joining me. “When we got to bed, you’re making love to me,” she said quietly.

“Okay, I can do that. Let’s relax in here first.”

No surprise that I drifted off. So did Shiala for a little while, though we woke up while the water as still lukewarm. After drying off, we headed to my private bedroom. I had the largest room, with an enormous bed. I now had trophies of my service on mantelpieces, pictures of the crew on the wall. I did have a wardrobe of clothes I never wore, which I always found amusing.

Shiala lay down on the bed, following her as she crawled backwards, leaning down to kiss her. Her hand explored my back and shoulders as we made out, before I moved down to her neck, hearing her gasp before moving down to her breasts. She breathed my name more than once as I spent a lot of time on her breasts before kissing down her stomach towards her cock. But I know I surprised her when I ignored that and headed for her pussy instead. She gasped when my tongue touched her, looking up to see her lean forward to watch. “I haven’t been eaten out in… ever...”

I lifted my head to smile at her before lowering my mouth again. She lifted her cock and balls out of the way so I had complete access to her pussy. Spreading her legs and lifting them slightly, her lips parted and my tongue dove in. She was dripping within seconds, enjoying her taste, and it was driving Shiala wild. Her clit was hidden by her balls nearly all the time, asking her to lift them further. Once out of the way, I slid a couple of fingers inside her as I focused on her clit.

Her orgasm, when it came, was loud and when she started to cry, she signalled with her hands that she wanted me to hold her. Lying beside her, she turned and I hugged her tightly. She wasn’t crying uncontrollably, just a few tears. “No-one has ever made me cum that way,” she mumbled.

“That explains the emotions.”

“Helps that it was the man I love who did it too,” she stated with a giggle.

“I love you too.”

I held her for a little while before she rolled onto her back. Rolling into position, I slid my cock inside her tight, wet pussy, groaning loudly when I did. “Shiala?”

“Yes?”

I met her eyes. “I’m definitely going to cum. My god, it’s… exquisite.”

We made love for however long we did. If we weren’t kissing, we were looking into each other’s eyes. She bent her legs back, resting them against my sides. I didn’t fuck her too hard. I didn’t need to. I knew I was going to cum. Her hands were all over me. Up and down my back and arms or through my hair. She loved stroking my face. The one thing the girls requested is that I was always clean shaven. I had kept stubble during the war but Liara admitted it could cause a rash at times.

Shiala started to stroke herself as I fucked her, so I asked if I could do that for her. Resting on my left forearm, I got into a comfortable position that allowed me to continue making love while stroking her. I think it was almost too much for her, as her eyes started to glisten again. When she came from her cock this time, she cried out again, though there were no tears. My orgasm followed a little later, groaning loudly as I filled her with my own cum.

Relaxing while still inside her, we continued to make out before she smiled a little shyly, asking if I’d like to clean her up. I knew what she meant, so kissed down her body until I tasted her sweet cum, happily licking it all up. Once she was clean, we headed into my private bathroom and enjoyed a shower together, heading back to bed where she snuggled into my side and we went to sleep.

Liara woke us up the next morning, a look in her eyes suggesting she wanted something. Shiala disappeared and closed the door, Liara asking me to open my mouth so I could blow her. As she was thrusting into my mouth, she said, “I heard you last night with Shiala, Shepard. I was a little jealous.”

Removing her cock, I said, “How so?”

She actually blushed. “It sounded… beautiful. I… It… Finish me, and we’ll talk.”

I had her lie down and sucked her as if I was making love to her cock with my mouth. I drove her nuts, bringing her close to climax more than once before I relented and allowed her to explode in my mouth. Once I was reward with my millionth load, or so it seemed, I wiped my chin and lay down next to her. She looked at me, obviously feeling a little giddy after a good orgasm. “Okay, what’s on your mind?” I wondered.

“When was the last time you made love to me?”

“Shit, I have no idea. Certainly not since we arrived here. I thought you were pretty clear about that.”

“Do you want to?”

“It’s not my decision, Liara. You and the girls are in control. Shiala has made it clear that although she likes to fuck me, she would occasionally like the favour returned. And surely you can see that whenever we have sex, it’s different to the rest.”

“Yes, the others have noticed. It’s not a problem though. We know the love you have for each other and the fact you like to make love.”

“It’s your decision, Liara. If you want me to, I will, and I’ll happily do it. But you know what I prefer. For example, Aria only ever wants to fuck me. So does Tevos and Samara. Falere, I’m not so sure. I think she wants to ask but is too shy. So that leaves you and Shiala.”

“I’ll admit that I’m thinking about it, Shepard. I remember that first night together on the Normandy fondly. We are a long way from there.”

I hugged her tightly to me. “We sure are. But I’ve never been happier.”

“Neither have I.”

We headed out for breakfast, joining all the others, noticing all of them were already hard, and some of them lubed up. That made me chuckle. I understood why as I sat down on one of the stools, as a couple of the ladies asked me to sit a particular way, and I was promptly fucked while eating breakfast. The girls thought this was hilarious, as did I to be honest. At least four of our visitors fucked and came inside me by the time I was done, and I was quite happy to return to the sex dungeon.

After a comfortable night’s sleep, I was happy to return to the first position as the day before, though I asked to be able to hear at least, as I loved all the noise of sex, and I was assured I would barely hear them coming anyway. Once in position, only blindfolded this time, as some of the girls wanted to hear me too, I was handcuffed and my legs held wide, before I felt myself lubed up again.

I waited there a while before I sensed the presence of someone, feeling a body sit on the mattress. “Shepard,” Aria stated, “We’re going to run a train on you. Hard, fast, rough fucking. Think you can handle it?”

“Sure, no problem, Boss.”

“After this, the girls have agreed to end it. So it’s twenty-two girls, some probably more than once, though none will not cum more than once.”

“Okay. I’ll be fine. Any double penetration?”

“No. We have a whole day of it after tomorrow.”

“Okay. Thanks for letting me now, Boss. One thing.”

“Sure.”

“Can you keep a tally of how many cocks I take. If a girl takes it out but comes back later, that’s two and so on.”

I heard her laugh but she agreed.

Tevos definitely went first, not gentle at all as she slid her cock into me, her entire length all at once, feeling her large balls slam against me. I groaned loudly as Tevos complimented me before she just slammed into me. She was a portent of things to come, and she didn’t cum in me, smiling and hearing her chuckle, knowing she’d be back. None of them were gentle and there’s no doubt they all used the same position, Aria instructing them on what to do.

“Fuck yeah,” I cried out when Aryna entered me, “Give me everything.”

I came while she was fucking me, no real surprise as she hit all the right spots. She didn’t cum in me, though, so I knew she’d be back for more. Quite a few could only fuck me for a few minutes before they came or had to stop, so I knew the tally Aria was keeping would be increasing. As I was being fucked, I felt hands massage me at the same time, hands running up and down my back or arms, and it helped keep me relaxed.

“Oh fuck,” I yelled as another new cock slid inside me, feeling me pulled up by the handcuffs by more than one person.

“Take this cock, bitch.” I heard Aria laugh, so it wasn’t her. “Yeah, you’re a good cockslut.”

I just grunted as whoever it was definitely wanted it hard and fast, feeling her cock slide out then slam into me again and again. I started to laugh as I said, “Yeah, keep doing that.”

“By the goddess,” I heard one of the others say.

Held up as I was, there was no surprise I soon had a cock in my mouth, thankfully the handcuffs finally removed so I could be properly spitroasted. Just like my arse, whoever was in my mouth wasn’t gentle, and I knew that a few had probably been in my arse previously, more than once tasting their cum on their cock.

It went on and on, an endless number of cocks in my arse, and I’m sure more of them came more than once, and I think it probably would have kept on going until I heard a whistle and Liara announce, “It’s midday, ladies. Whoever is in his arse and mouth, please finish, and then head back to the lounge.”

I took a final load in the mouth, whoever was in my arse bent me right over again to fuck me as hard as possible before unloading, and then it was over. I didn’t move for quite a while, though I did remove the blindfold, blinking rapidly though the lights were low. Liara and Shiala wandered in a little later to see I’d barely moved. They helped move the bench that kept my arse elevated, allowing me to lie down.

“You’re going to love watching it, Shepard,” Liara stated, lying down next to me.

“How long?” I wondered.

“Four hours, Shepard. Even they can’t believe how long you lasted.”

“And how many times?”

Liara just pointed at the wall. I whistled at the number. “Wow… It certainly felt like it.”

The pair helped me up and escorted me to the bathroom for my now regular bath. I was left alone this time, allowed to sit back, soak and allow some of the pain to go away. A good sort of pain, as the old adage ‘pleasure and pain’ was never more apt regarding my life. I was surprised that Tevos walked in later and joined me, lying back against me, grabbing my wrist so I could give her a little stroke.

“I am very impressed, Shepard.”

“Thanks.”

“I am wondering if there is something that would interest you at another time.”

“Sure.”

“Liara and I will find futanari with similar sizes to myself and Aryna. I’m talking the largest girls were can find. We invite them here and the whole objective will be to have you ‘tap out’. It won’t be just for that, it will be a weekend or entire week like this, but we’ll dedicate one day to making you do it. You’ve never done it, despite everything, so I want to see if we can get you to do it. You’ve only ever used the safe word twice, and that was more due to you not feeling well than anything sexual.”

“I’m willing to take it on.”

She leaned back to kiss my cheek and rested against my body. I casually stroked her cock, not to make her cum, simply because I knew it made her feel good. When she was getting close, she asked me to stop, as she didn’t want to cum, so I just held her tight to my body. “I don’t say it often, Shepard, but I do love you. Perhaps differently to Liara and Shiala, your connection to them is different, but my feelings for you have never been stronger.”

“I love you too, Ariana.”

Once the water cooled, we both got out and, after drying off, I headed back to my room. Liara was waiting and she had quite the surprise. “The girls have agreed you are allowed to dress for the rest of today and tomorrow, Shepard.”

“Why?” I wondered.

“Because you will be resting today and all of tomorrow. No sex at all.”

I’ll admit, I did sag with a little relief. Liara gave me a hug and walked me to the wardrobe. “Now, I can’t remember the last time you wore the uniform. Want to put on a show?”

Liara made sure I had at least a couple of sets, and sat down on the bed, watching me dress myself. After spending so long no wearing clothes, I didn’t wear any underwear, far too constricting, but it was rather nice sliding on a pair of trousers, the shirt had been washed and ironed, soft against my body. After putting on socks, I gave my leather shoes a quick polish before sliding those on my feet, the last couple of things my officer’s coat and then my hat. I looked at myself in the mirror and it was like being back on the _Normandy_. I turned back to Liara, her face lighting up in one of those beautiful smiles. She asked me to wait there to gather everyone in the lounge.

After five minutes, I strolled down the hall, my shoes clipping along the tiled floor as I walked out into the kitchen and then into the lounge. The reaction was amusing, as over twenty naked asari fawned over me. “That’s just what I remember,” one exclaimed.

“He’s so handsome.” “He’s so sexy.” “Oh, I just want to fuck him again.” “Goddess, I want him to fuck me!”

“Damn, Shepard, I forgot what you look like dressed,” Aria stated. So I threw her the look I’d use to intimidate my enemies. She licked her lips. “Still got it too.”

Shiala wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a soft kiss. Samara just gave me a hug, murmuring I reminded her exactly of her time on the ship. Falere just looked mesmerised. Liara simply stood off to the side with a lopsided grin, and I noticed a wipe of her eyes. Probably too much of a reminder for her.

I stayed dressed the rest of the day as the girls split up and enjoyed themselves. Some headed down to the beach, assured it was completely safe, the swell of the sea constant with no rips. Others headed down to the pool or jacuzzi. One or two headed to one of the spare bedrooms, wanting to enjoy time with the each other.

I slept alone that night, woken in the morning by my six girls, who brought me breakfast in bed again, explaining that it was an entire day of rest. The next day was what they were calling ‘DP Day’, then I would have another rest day, before the penultimate event. “Between dawn and dusk, you must have sex with each one of us, handing us a tag when you have done so. If you fail, you will be punished that night. But before we agree, you have to hear and agree to the terms?” Liara stated.

“Okay.”

“The punishment is as follows. You will be chained to the walls in the dungeon by your arms and ankles and not in a comfortable position, high enough off the bed for one of us to be under you. There will be no use of the safe word. There will be no tap out. We will do anything we want, except that one thing we have all agreed never to do. Other than that, anything goes. And I mean anything. Do you agree?”

“Will I have aftercare?”

“Of course, Shepard. Shiala and I will stay with you that night. And we will have medi-gel ready to heal you afterwards.”

“So it’s going to be bad?”

“It will be punishment for not doing as we ask, Shepard. But, yes, it probably will be.”

I nodded, chewing on some toast. “Okay, you have my agreement.”

“Are you sure, Shepard? I’m only asking because there is no get out clause this time. You will be at our complete and utter mercy. And, trust me, I know a few of the girls have ideas.”

“No, I accept the conditions. It’s fine.”

“Okay. Today is yours, but we have agreed no sex unless you approach someone. But try and take it easy as tomorrow won’t be.”

“And the last thing?”

“The usual Friday, Shepard. Three rounds, twenty-two girls. Can you handle it?”

“Depends how I feel after the punishment. If I can’t do it, postpone to the next day.”

I asked Shiala to say with me to eat breakfast, enjoying her green naked body next to mine, feeding her some fruit and kissing her as I finished breakfast. We then laid down today, on our sides, Shiala running her hand up and down my arm, her fingers gently grazing my face. I knew she wanted to be intimate, but probably thought wise that we weren’t. We continued to make out and perhaps stayed in bed until midday. It was a relaxing morning, one I knew she thoroughly enjoyed, as we talked about everything. Despite our isolation from the galaxy, we still kept abreast of everything happening beyond our system.

Finally getting out of bed, Shiala told me I could dress again, this time just putting on a shirt and shorts, as it was rather warm. Putting on a pair of trainers, I went for a run on the beach, eventually disappearing for a couple of hours as I explored the area nearby. I’d done it a few times and we were truly isolated. The weirder thing is that the planet appeared completely deserted. Apart from the usual insects, I’d not seen another animal. Maybe it was a young garden planet and evolution hadn’t properly started up.

I was dripping with sweat by the time I returned, walking to the pool to see an all-asari orgy taking place. I stripped off and dove into the pool, the asari all greeting me before returning to what they were doing. Liara had obviously made sure I was left alone though, as none invited me to join in. I swam a few lengths of the pool before heading inside, grabbing a drink, and heading back to the jacuzzi, watching the others have their fun. I was joined by Shiala and Liara, both stating they were waiting for the next day.

My evening was just as relaxing, sitting back on my bed and watching a little sport. None of the girls were interested in that, but they would pop their head in from time to time, Shiala always coming to lie next to me for a little while at least, before even she had to admit she found it too boring. I’d laugh, she’d kiss me, disappear and return with a beer before leaving me to enjoy some alone time. Not that sort of alone time, I wasn’t allowed to jerk off alone.

I didn’t sleep alone that night, Shiala and Liara both wanting my presence. There was no doubt they were excited about the next day. So was I, to be honest. It was to be the first of two events that would certainly prove… interesting.


	12. Shepard and the Twenty Cock Gangbang II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hardcore BDSM about halfway through this. Shepard is punished and punished hard. (My imagination is a little fucked up, methinks.)

Walking out into the kitchen the next morning, I felt all eyes drink in my naked body. After spending half a day in my old uniform, and then an entire day dressed, no doubt they were renewing their appreciation for my smooth, toned and tattooed chest, muscular legs and arms and nice, thick cock. Sitting on the stool, I felt the presence of more than one asari behind me, Liara shooing them away, letting them know the fun wasn’t to start yet. I still received kisses on my cheeks and whispers in my ear of what they hoped for soon. My cock throbbed in excitement.

I was left to eat in peace, at least, before I joined everyone else in the lounge. Liara was in charge as usual. “Okay, ladies, today is what you have called DP day. Shepard will take nothing but two at a time from nine to five. He will not have only one in him at any time, and as agreed, he will happily blow any of you as well.” She looked at me. “Is there anything you want before we begin?”

“No. As long as we all have fun, that’s what matters. And remember I have the safe word or will tap out if it gets too much.”

“Very well. Ladies, you have ten minutes to prepare. Shepard, are you ready?”

“Of course. You know I’m always ready, Liara.”

I just sat down and watched pills being swallowed and bottles of lube handed out. The lust and hunger in their eyes for me actually made me swallow. Not through nerves. I simply knew I was going to be fucked that day. Liara sat down next to me. “They will choose who you go with, Shepard. You will obviously do as they say.”

“Sure, just how I like it.”

“Taken your pills?”

“With breakfast. Explains the erection.”

She kissed my cheek. “Hope you have a lot of fun. And the six of us will be joining in too.”

“Hoping you would.” She got up as I gestured Shiala over. Once sat next to me, I whispered in her ear, “Don’t be gentle today. Do whatever the rest are doing.” She met my eyes and could see I was being serious, so she nodded before kissing me.

At exactly nine o’clock, I was led to the couch and summoned by a nine-inch asari. As I didn’t know their names, I described them by appearance or cock size. As I had a good eye for it, I usually went by the length of their cock. Sliding down on her cock, I look back to see another nine-incher want access. I grunted as she entered me too, an eight incher standing on the other side of the lounge. Once I was full of cock, they all started to thrust into me.

God, it felt wonderful. After a day and a half of relaxation, I was really up for this. I knew it was going to hurt the longer it went on but I’d last as long as I could. Resting my hands on the shoulder of the asari in front of me, I even started to bounce a little, the cock in my mouth being thrust a little faster as the same time.

“You fucking love this, don’t you?” the asari below me asked. I simply nodded as both drove into me a little harder. I grunted a bit more but it was nothing I couldn’t handle.

I think the one I was blowing was rather excited as she came rather quickly, the first mouthful of hot, sweet cum was very tasty, and I knew it wouldn’t be the last. I soon had three nine-inch cocks inside me, though the one fucking me standing up had to cum. Feeling her pull out, she was replacing by one of the ten-inches. That caused me to cry out as she slowly slid her cock inside me

“Take it, bitch. I’m going to fuck you hard all day,” she grunted. Feeling her grab my hair, she was soon driving her cock into me, barely able to focus on blowing the one in my mouth.

The one thrusting up into me from below finally came, but she waited until the other asari had had her fun, and I was filled by her after a few minutes, feeling her lean forward to kiss my cheek and compliment me on how tight my arse was. She pulled out, and noticing an asari next to me, I simply shuffled over and lowered myself down on her cock, looking back to see another ten-incher come my way. I smiled into the eyes of the asari below me as they both entered me. “Such a slut,” she said. Tevos appeared in front of me and was quickly fucking my face.

I felt utter bliss. I was rock hard, and started to stroke myself, though the asari behind me leaned forward to give me a reach around. I thanked her for it as she thrust into me a little harder, figuring that would help me cum. It did, and I came hard over the chest of the asari I was riding. I actually felt relief from that, so I could now just focus on being fucked and swallowing even more cum.

Tevos came rather quickly, admitting that watching me being slammed by two cocks was just too much, though she would join in later. No-one else approached to be blown, glancing to my right to see a line of asari waiting for me to ride, more sitting on the other lounges, jerking off as they watched, figuring they would be topping. I was the meat in their sandwich.

The asari had obviously figured out a way for it to work, as both would fuck me until they both came before I moved on. It was a good idea, though occasionally the top would cum quite quickly and I’d have another one in place as they followed the rule: two at all times. It rather amused me when I felt the top cum quicker than expected, and though they could keep going, they moved out of the way so someone else could have their turn.

I’m not sure how long we’d been going, or how many I’d had, before Liara kneeled beside me. “Are you okay?”

Laughing, I said, “Having the time of my life, Liara.”

“Sore?”

“Very.”

“Will you want to break?”

“After four hours. Quick drink, maybe a little clean up, then we’ll carry on. This is going to make a great video.”

I could see Tevos and Aryna talking quietly, and I knew what they were planning, grabbing a couple more of the ten-inch and more girls. They all talked and looked in my direction, before they positioned themselves close by. The two currently fucking me also noticed, so fucked me harder, causing me to cry out as it was a little unexpected, but they both came rather quickly.

“Leave them in, just a moment,” I said, before looking across, “For it to work with you, can you lie down and we’ll do it that way?”

A few of the girls disappeared, returning with a couple of mattresses, the large coffee table moved out of the way. Aryna and two others laid down close to each other, as Tevos and to others waited. Once I felt ready, the top moved out of me before I stood up quickly, feeling a load of cum leak out of me, before straddling Aryna, feeling her cock ram into me. Tevos crouched down over me, her soft hands on my shoulders, and she was slightly more gentle, though I still groaned.

I leaned down to kiss Aryna, which made her smile, and I was surprised when… they started gently, alternating their thrusts. It felt wonderful. Indescribable really. I rested on my forearms, feeling Tevos lean down to kiss my upper back and neck at the same time. “Keep going,” I said quietly, “Try not to come too quickly.”

“Size king,” Aryna whispered to me

“I’m definitely yours,” I admitted.

I could see everyone watching us intently. Liara met my eyes and smiled, as she knew I was absolutely loving it. Aryna and Tevos both asked if I was okay time and again, which made my heart melt, because it was obvious they both truly cared about me at the same time.

“Try and cum at once. I want to feel your cocks throb and unload in me together,” I said.

They admitted that would be difficult, but they would do their best. I continually kissed Aryna, groaning into her mouth when they both moved a little faster, but never enough to make me wince, no more than the occasional grunt. I waxed lyrical about both their cocks, leading to laughter from many of the girls around me, admitting I’d happily do this time and again. “He’s fucking addicted,” Aria exclaimed.

“One is enough usually. But this is… something special,” I said.

They near enough came in me at once, feeling their long cocks throb before they filled me completely. Aryna laughed as my face was now doubt priceless, and it was so good, Tevos collapsed onto my back as I barely held us both up off Aryna. I kissed her again before she whispered, “I’ll move here as soon as I can.”

I couldn’t help smile. “Are you sure?”

“Liara was convincing me but this just did it. It’s clear you like me, and we can get to know each other even better once I live here permanently.”

Feeling Tevos pull out of me, Aryna didn’t particularly want me to go, but there were rules to follow and other girls waiting. Shuffling across to the next mattress, I slid down another long ten-inch cock, my arse easily taking it now, quickly joined by a second one. Another cock was offered to my mouth, and I was properly fucked good and proper. Grunting, groaning, sweating, I cried out more than once as the gentleness of the previous DP was quickly forgotten. I was called all sorts of names as they fucked me, most of them rather humorous, all with an element of truth to them as well.

“Shepard, do you release you have twenty inches of cock in you?” the bottom asked.

“I’d say more like twenty-eight, considering the one I’m blowing,” I retorted, continuing to blow her. The bottom and top both laughed at my response, as I was telling the truth.

I urged them on to fuck and cum in me, and the obliged a few minutes later, perhaps not completely willingly, but all I did was shuffle across to the next girl, easily taking her entire length, taking the other cock with comparative ease too. I surprised them both by bouncing up and down, the bottom asari suggesting she’d never had such a sex partner before. Another asari kneeled in front of me, so I swallowed her cock, a second one offering her cock at the same time, so alternated between the pair of them. They tried putting both their cocks in my mouth at once, but my mouth couldn’t stretch like my arsehole, or so it seemed. But I still rewarded with a load on my face from the pair of them.

Looking around, I asked who was next, as the two fucking me were getting close to climax. A girl with around nine-inches raised her hand, so once the two I was with were done, I got up and sat on her cock, an eight incher joining us. The bottom licked my face, enjoying the taste of another girls cum, feeling the soft hands of the top as she drove her cock into me too.

After a good fucking from them, Samara grabbed my attention, getting up and sitting down on her cock, not surprised that her daughter joined in at the same time. I couldn’t rest easily against Samara, but did lean forward so I could at least relax a little, grunting loudly as both Falere and Samara were thick. It felt bloody marvellous, but I was really starting to feel the strain. My face obviously showed, as Liara announced things would stop after the two I was with.

Once mother and daughter unloaded inside me, Falere pulled out as Shiala brought me a towel before I stood up, covering my arse as I would have dripped load of cum otherwise. Asking the time, Liara told me I’d done well, as it was close enough to midday.

The girls were all pleased, so said I could take a two-hour break, the second session lasting from two until five. After a nibble to eat and drinking a gallon of water, I headed to my room to have a lie down. Shiala joined me, wondering if I was alright. “I’m fine, a little tender,” I admitted.

“The video is going to be something else, Shepard. You were… awesome.”

“You never had a go…”

“I might later, but although I enjoy doing it, I’m happy to let our visitors have their fun.” She trailed off and laughed. “A week long gangbang. Are you the luckiest man alive or what?”

Shiala and I eventually fell asleep, Liara coming in to wake up. I felt better after a nap, though I still felt very tender. I rarely used medi-gel after a good fuck session, letting the body heal naturally, but Liara did wonder if I wanted to use it. I declined, suggesting I should be okay.

The next session took place in the sex dungeon, and it would make it a little easier for me in the sense I wouldn’t have to hop around too much. The swing had been lowered over the mattress, and after lying down in it, Liara and Shiala had a quick go, checking it was perfect for the asari who would be underneath me. Slightly awkward but workable once we had the correct angles. Before they left, I asked them to finish in me, because I knew Shiala wouldn’t otherwise. Both appreciated the thought and did what I requested, both hugging and kissing me. Shiala said she would return to her room for the moment, but would probably watch on the live stream.

Liara collected the rest of the girls, bringing them back in. They were all rather excited by what they could see. “Okay, girls. You have three hours. Now what I can suggest is ladies with larger cocks should go underneath, and those who are slightly smaller, as none of you are actually small, stand up. But it’s up to you to make it work.”

I have to admit, it was quite fun to just lie back and take it. I was very vocal, telling them to fuck me, fuck me harder, cum in me, cum on my chest, and all the other lines I would normally say. I complimented them on their beauty, their sexual prowess, and definitely the size of their cocks. As before, I always had two, the others waiting nearby, stroking themselves, ready to enter me as soon as one of the others came.

There was no real agreement between the girls this time. Whoever was ready and wanted a go would fuck me. Aryna had at least two goes, the first time under me, the second standing, so she could lean forward, stroke my cock and kiss me. Tevos did the same thing. Aria went underneath me, just so she could drive her cock up into me as hard as possible. Figures…

I’ll be honest, it didn’t feel like three hours as time absolutely flew by. Sure, I was properly fucked again, but I felt relaxed, and a lot of the girls wanted to stand so they could run their hands over me, and more than one wanted to kiss me. I broke my rule every time. I came at least three times, every time after being stroked by one of the girls, and I lost count of how many loads were left inside or on me. Far too many to count.

By the time five o’clock arrived, the girls were all rather tired, and I’ll admit to being pleased it was over too. Tevos escorted the girls back to the lounge as Liara got ready to lower the swing, Shiala appearing in the doorway. She wanted it again with Liara, as it was clear the two were now very close, and shared a real love for me. I asked to get out of the swing so we could lie on the mattress, Shiala lying down, me straddling her, with Liara from behind. If I wasn’t kissing Shiala, I’d lean back to kiss Liara. Both their hands were on my cock and it was little surprise I came again. I grunted and groaned as they both made love to me, as that was what it was, both of them gently thrusting into me, making it last for as long as possible. No doubt the rest were watching the live stream on one of the screens in the lounge. When they came, we collapsed in a pile together, whispers of love shared between all of us.

After a clean-up, I returned to my room with Shiala, though Liara returned a few minutes later. They’d all watched, and she found it rather sweet though amusing to see a few of the girls dabbing at their cheeks. “They could see how in love we are.”

“We should make it a regular thing, the three of us,” Shiala stated. Liara eagerly agreed. “With one proviso. Shepard will occasionally make love to me but you can still make love to him, Liara.”

“Of course. We agreed that long ago. It’s fine. What do you think, Shepard?”

“The two girls I love the most want me that way? Definitely.”

Liara leapt on the bed, both of them hugging me tightly. I wasn’t lying at all. I loved all my girls, but Shiala and Liara? Easily the two I most loved.

The three of us eventually ended up in the bath. Liara leaned back against me, Shiala against Liara, but to my amusement, they occasionally swapped positions. The others and our visitors would pop their heads in, but they were told that sex was off the table the rest of the night after a long day of DP. I needed time to recover.

I had both of them in bed with that night. I wanted them both again, but Liara told me to be sensible, and I would have a day of rest tomorrow before the penultimate day, and she knew I wasn’t going to be sensible at all regarding that. “Remember the warning, Shepard,” she stated.

After a day without sex, spending it in the gym in the morning, on the beach around lunchtime, and by the pool in the afternoon, I felt revitalised for another day of fun. And, quite frankly, this was going to be easy, particularly once Liara explained the rules. “Between nine and five, Shepard, you must have had all twenty-two of us fuck you. If not, even twenty-one, is not enough, and you will be punished. The rules of punishment have been explained. Are you still sure you want to do this?”

“Yep. Let’s do it.”

Of course I wasn’t going to do twenty-two! I’ll admit, I was a little intrigued by how I would be punished. Let’s be clear, that’s not how the relationship between my six girls and myself worked. It wasn’t like that. So, I’ll admit to being a little intrigued as to what they’d cooked up. I’m sure I’d end up regretting it, and probably pay for it with utter agony. But part of me… Well, the fact I had no way out suggested something at least.

In a subtle case of revenge, the one I didn’t have fuck me was Aria. I was going to pay for that later, but I saw her watch me as I selected one girl to fuck me, either sitting on them as they sat on a lounge, or getting on all fours to let them have their way with me. I was told no DPs and no blowjobs, it had to be anal, one girl at a time, like that was something I couldn’t do…

I kept an eye on the time, taking my time selecting girls. I would pop out for a swim by myself, or lounge around in my room, before heading out, having a couple of girls fuck me, before waiting again. Liara watched me like a hawk, and she knew what I was doing, and she couldn’t interfere. It was my decision.

Leaning against the railing as it got closer to five o’clock, I knew I was at twenty-one. I could feel Aria’s glare in the back of my head, laughing to myself as it would drive her nuts not to have me. Liara eventually stood beside me, leaning into me. “You have five minutes, Shepard. I have to ask… Are you sure?”

“I’m interested in what you will do.”

“It won’t be pleasant, Shepard. It’s going to hurt.”

“Figured.”

“I might be in control, but this is your decision. I can’t force you to complete the task.”

“I’ll be fine.”

I sounded more confident than I should have been. I was going to learn a lesson in hubris.

At five o’clock on the button, I wandered back inside, Aria striding towards me, grabbing me by the chin. “Oh, you’re going to pay for that, fucker!” she screamed, spitting in my face. I smiled and wiped it off. An angry Aria was an amusing Aria. Always had been.

I was led to where the girls had been gathered. “Shepard, you have failed to complete the task set by our visitors. You were meant to be fucked by all twenty-two of us. You have been fucked by only twenty-one. Therefore, you will be punished. It will last from six o’clock to midnight. You have been informed of the rules.”

I made sure I drank plenty of water, and had a pee, before I wandered into the dungeon for my punishment. Chains had been laid out, told to lie on my back, where my wrists and ankles were bound. Liara keyed a code in the wall, and I heard the chains move, finding my body lifted off the mattress, similar to like the swing, but without any support. She was right, uncomfortable as fuck. She had a look in her eyes, almost as if saying sorry, but if I could have shrugged, I would have. I tried to relax, and the chains held me up. It would hurt my arms and legs.

Aria was first to walk in and she looked furious. I didn’t react to her at all, simply meeting her glare with indifference. That probably pissed her off even more. She wrapped something around my cock. “You won’t be cumming during this, Shepard. You don’t deserve it, you fucker.”

Yep, I’d really and truly pissed her off. I wondered what she had planned. I learned rather quickly, as two of the ten-inch and more asari walked in. One of them got underneath me, feeling her slap her cock against my hole before ramming it up me. That caused me to grit my teeth. The second one did the same thing, but neither moved. Then Aria got in position, and I knew what she was going to do.

I cried out when I felt her nine inches wanted access too. It hurt like buggery, pun intended, but once she managed to get in, she just abused me. The other two could barely move, but this was Aria’s revenge. She wanted me to hurt and hurt badly.

“Fuck!” I yelled out.

“Someone get him a gag. I don’t want to hear him.”

One of the other asari grabbed the gag from nearby and tied it around my face. I met the eyes of a few of the others. Some looked interested. One or two appeared apologetic. I looked back at Aria, who looked triumphant. “Three cocks, you fucking slut. How do you like that?” I’d have told her it really fucking hurt if I could, but there was nothing I could do. This was proper punishment.

Aria was rather excited by it, though, and she eventually came. After pulling out, she ordered the two others to fuck me. It felt better than three, but I was still sore, and knew it wouldn’t really go away now.

After the two finally came in me, a few asari lined up and did the same thing, really hammering into me. I’m sure a few purposely didn’t use lube either, though I’d made sure I had applied plenty before heading in. I felt plenty of cum fired inside me, more coating my chest. A few jerked off onto my face, even into my hair.

Left alone for a few minutes, I could see them conspiring. Aria and a few others knelt down and I felt them prod and poke me my arse. Feeling fingers slide inside me, I felt them stretch me out, and I worried slightly about what they were going to do. Everyone was watching now. Liara and Shiala looked nothing but concerned, but there was nothing they could do. It had been agreed.

“Look at this, four fingers!” one of the asari announced, driving them into me. None of the asari had big hands, and I wondered what they wanted next.

It was answered when I felt myself stretch beyond belief and Aria exclaimed excitedly, “Yeah, fist the fuckers arse!”

I know my eye’s widened in surprise, but when I felt fingers press against my prostate, I wanted to cum more than anything. I looked around, pleading with someone, anyone to give me release, but Aria warned them. “Don’t you fucking dare. This is punishment, remember. He’s not to cum!” She glared at me. “Fucker did it on purpose. Gets fucked by everyone but me. He’ll pay.” She got down next to the other asari and I know it was her hand which entered me next.

I groaned into my gag and blinked back tears. The problem is, it was the biggest mixture of pleasure and pain. It hurt more than anything but if they’d allowed me to cum, I’d have had the best one of my life. I’m really not sure how many tried. I don’t think too many, but Aria certainly enjoyed it. “I wonder how much I could put in you, Shepard?” I tried to say something through my gag, but at least she added, “No, I’m not that much of a bitch. I want you punished and hurt, but I also want this to continue.”

“We won’t ever do that again after tonight,” Liara stated in a voice so clear and commanding, but also full of emotion, everyone nodded, even myself.

Aria continued to fist me for a little while, and a couple of others gave it a quick go, before I finally felt empty. Comments were made about the state of me, but by then, I was a little out of it as my desire to cum was overriding anything else. Liara wandered over to dab my forehead, as I was sweating heavily, and she looked upset. “I’m fine,” I lied through the gag. She knew I was lying, but kissed my forehead all the same. Shiala obviously didn’t want to be there, but sat on the mattress and held my hand. Aria wanted to say something but a glare from Liara and Shiala shut her up.

After that, nothing else they could think of really compared. Brutal DP was the main theme. I noticed a few didn’t really participate, but I didn’t blame the girls who did. It was all part of the game and the punishment. I’d agreed to it; I would see it through, but I knew I was paying for it dearly.

I’m not sure how long it had been, but I was covered in cum, my arse was… probably a mess, I was in agony, I was tired, exhausted actually. Some of the girls had lost interest, and I didn’t blame them. Aria then announced one last thing and she’d call it quits. She disappeared for a minute, returning with some plastic sheeting, putting it underneath me. Liara argued with her, but Aria was right. This was punishment and anything goes, except for the one thing we agreed never to do. Liara looked at me helplessly but I could only shrug. Barely, but I did.

Most of the girls joined in for this, except the other five I lived with, and Aryna. I looked at her and nodded, letting her know it was fine if she wanted, but she smiled and shook her head.

To be honest, I felt rather warm five minutes later. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. I think Aria had been talking to them and made sure it wouldn’t smell or be too disgusting. Once she was done, she just had to fuck me one last time before spitting on me again and striding out.

It was over. I honestly don’t know if it was all six hours or not. Certainly felt like it. The girls filtered out, some giving me apologetic glances. I couldn’t smile at them but I’d assure them the next day, or maybe the day after, that it was fine. Liara cleared away everything below me before bringing in a sheet. “We’ll drag you to your room, Shepard. I doubt you can walk.”

After being lowered down, I was unshackled and ungagged and my five other girls helped drag me to my room, though not to my bed, but to my private bathroom. The first thing Liara did was roll me onto my side and I felt medi-gel applied to me. I guess it was pretty bad to use that. “Bleeding?” I asked.

“No. Just… You don’t want to know.”

Medi-gel was a brilliant invention, the cooling and soothing effect helping some of the pain immediately disappear. It worked very fast too, Liara stating I looked a little better five minutes later. Being heavier than all of them, it took three of them to lift me up, though my legs were incredibly wobbly, Shiala turning on the shower before I was helped inside. Leaning against one of the walls, my five girls all joined me, helping to wash me down. “Where’s Aria?” I asked.

“In her room.”

“Can you bring her in here?”

“What? After what…” Liara started to exclaim.

“I’ll get her, Shepard,” Samara stated.

She appeared a couple of minutes later, and I invited her into the shower. Liara glared daggers at her while Shiala looked incredibly upset. I simply asked, “Get it all out?”

Aria just smiled, a little smugly. “You were told it would be punishment, Shepard. Next time you’ll know not to fuck with me. Or refuse me the chance to fuck you.”

I nodded. “Lesson learned.”

“I can’t believe you fisted then peed on him,” Shiala exclaimed.

I think Liara wanted to get violent, but I laid a hand on her shoulder. “Aria is right. It was punishment. I should have expected something like that. I paid for my arrogance.”

I could see a few looks and even Aria had to ask, “You’re not mad?”

“I should be utterly fucking furious, but I can’t be. Those were the rules. Anything goes. I should have expected it, to be honest. You are all in control.” Looking at Tevos, I did ask, “What about our visitors?”

“Some think they went too far.”

Shaking my head, I said, “I will talk to them tomorrow and assure them those were the rules.”

Liara and Shiala both kissed my cheek. “You are far too magnanimous for what just happened, but we understand too.” Then Liara turned, told Aria to piss off, and asked the others nicely to leave, except Shiala.

Once I’d been washed more than once, I put an arm around both of them and they helped me to the bed. Placing me down on my stomach, Liara used more medi-gel. She said I looked okay but wanted me healed properly. Feeling utterly exhausted, I rolled onto my side, holding Liara in my arms as Shiala cuddled in behind me. I fell asleep near straight away, much happier with my girls around me.

I slept in the next morning, no doubt my body still recovering from the previous night. Though I still felt incredibly tender, I sat on a cushion as Aria brought me breakfast in bed. She didn’t look contrite or apologetic, but I think it was her way of saying all was well between us. She sat down next to me and we chatted about nothing of particular consequence.

“Can I ask a serious question?” she asked quietly.

“Sure.”

“Did you like it?”

I knew what she meant. “Double edged sword. It hurt like hell. I’m not sure what hurt more, triple penetration or a fist. The thing, I could feel you prod my prostate with your fingers. If you’d let me cum, it would have been one of the best ever.”

“Would you want to do it again?”

“Probably not. No, I don’t think that’s something even for a special occasion. It’s… It’s a kink too far, for me at least. Let’s say I’ve crossed it off the bucket list at least. Done a couple of those with you, Aria.”

“You’re far more open-minded than I would have thought, Shepard.”

Shrugging, I said, “Have to be living this lifestyle.”

Aria helped me out of bed, still feeling tender, though my legs did work. I did hobble slightly as, despite the application of medi-gel, I was still quite sore. The other girls were waiting for me to appear, and I stood in the middle of all of them. “I’m sure some of you are worried about the events of last night that took place in the dungeon. Let me assure you right now that you have nothing to feel guilty about. You all heard the rules, as did I. You all heard what the punishment would be, as did I. If you enjoyed yourself, then I’m glad you did. I can see some of you perhaps didn’t, or at least worried about my physically, and I guess I can only assure you that doesn’t normally happen.”

“Are you sore?” one of the eight-inch girls asked.

“Yes, so I’m sure Liara has already said I won’t be doing a thing today. And, depending on how I wake up tomorrow, the final game may be delayed again. I want to be feeling one hundred percent before doing that as,” I made sure I smiled, “All of us, you and myself, will have a lot of fun playing the game.”

“Some of us have practiced already while fucking you, Shepard,” one of the nine-inch girls said.

“I’m sure you have, so I’m looking forward to seeing the record broken.” I gestured for Liara to follow me, and once back in my room, I said, “I’m going to need at least another day. I feel okay today, but if I have tomorrow free too, I’ll be really into it on Saturday.”

“The girls assumed you might need a little longer. None of them need to go before Sunday.”

I spent all day in bed. I didn’t get a lot a sleep but just relaxed. Liara said I didn’t have to take any pills for the next two days, and I appreciated the fact my cock would be practically flaccid for forty-eight hours. I didn’t even watch porn, sticking to either news channels or catching up some sport. All my girls came to join me at one time or another, even some of the visitors came to sit with me, getting to know them a little better though I still didn’t want to know their names, ages or where they were from. I guessed most of them were probably young. None were as old as Samara, that was for sure.

Liara and Shiala slept with me that night, and I woke up a little horny the next morning. Both of them giggled but told me to wait another day. It was probably good advice, but I was feeling much better. After a good work out in the gym, where I had an audience as I pumped iron and did some aerobic work, I headed outside for a swim before lying back on one of the benches, taking in some sun. Quite a few girls wandered out and I knew they were taking pictures of me. “Definitely my new wallpaper at work,” one of them said.

At dinner that night, I asked the girls if any of them had done anything. All of them admitted they were waiting for the next day. That actually surprised me, considering the sex drive of futanari, but they made me laugh, assuring me they would make up for it with me the next day. One or two said they would be gentle, but I assured them that, by tomorrow, I would be absolutely fine.

Shiala and Liara were both horny that night, but they suggested I still shouldn’t be fucked until the next day, so they surprised me by making love with each other. I watched and both relented, saying I could jerk off as I wasn’t alone, though that didn’t last long, as Shiala, who was being fucked, eagerly asked to blow me at the same time. As she blew me, I made out with Liara. Shiala was filled in both holes, swallowing down what I gave her before Liara came inside her too. Shiala hadn’t cum, so Liara gave me permission to blow her, watching as I made love to her cock with my mouth, rewarded with my own mouthful of cum not long later, and the three of us went to sleep satisfied.

Many of the girls were eager for me the next day, teasing them by sitting on a stool with my arse hanging off. Shiala found it hilarious, Liara constantly shooing them away again, telling them to wait for the game, stating it would begin at lunchtime, as with twenty-two girls and three rounds, it was going to take some time to complete.

The girls were soon getting antsy, and I suggested to Liara we start soon rather than later. After getting me ready for what was to come, Liara explained the rules of the game. She sat everyone down in a particular order, stating they would go left to right the first time, reverse the next, before jumbling around for the final round.

“Ready, Shepard?” she asked as I got on hands and knees. Knowing I would be on the tiled floor for a long time, relieved we hadn’t decided on carpet, otherwise we’d never get the cum stains out, I wore kneepads and gloves, and assured her I was ready to go.

That first cock sliding into me was blissful, realising how much I’d missed the feeling even after only a couple of days. She felt about nine-inches, and she fucked me well, hands tight to my hips, enjoying it just as myself. She lasted about five minutes before taking herself out and cumming on my back. Liara kept score, glancing to see a scoreboard on the giant vid-screen.

I thoroughly enjoyed that first run and all twenty-two of them. Sure, I was well and truly fucked, but I was now so used to it, I couldn’t help but enjoy it. Knowing I needed to cum, Shiala would help me cum every so often if I didn’t cum without hands, and I made sure that even she gave me a good fucking in return. I knew she probably wouldn’t win, but I wanted her to at least compete.

Of course, those with the longest cocks fucked me the hardest, really making me grunt as they thrust their entire length into me, and certainly came the longest distance. I’m fairly sure Aryna left a giant pool on my back, Tevos certainly shot a good distance, and another over ten-incher was definitely in with a chance. Liara had given each of them a number, except Aryna and Lilia, so I could track their scores. After they’d all had a go, Liara remembered what I’d mentioned and helped scoop the cum into a glass and gave it to me to drink. I swallowed it down, to the delight and amusement of all the girls, smacking my lips and announcing it tasted fucking delightful.

At the end of the first round, Aryna was in front, breaking records with twenty-six inches. Even Tevos was impressed with that, and she shot twenty-four. Number nineteen, one of the long, thick cocked asari, was third with twenty-two.

I was given an hour’s rest before round two began. I was a little sore, but what can I say, I loved being fucked, and enjoyed the feeling of some much hot cum being unloaded on my back. The girls were definitely putting everything into it now, fucking me hard and faster, feeling them jerk off furiously after pulling out. I felt quite a few go over twenty inches, and more than once, I’d have a cock slid back inside me, and they’d continue to fuck me a little more before they were told to stop. By this time, I really wanted something in my mouth, but Liara said even that could affect the scoring, so I had to go without, but she promised there’d be plenty of spitroasts in the future.

My hands and knees were still sore despite the padded gloves and kneepads by the end of the second round, my back cleared again of cum and offered to me again. Aryna still led the way, breaking her record again with twenty-seven inches this time, Tevos and number nineteen tied for second. The rest were almost nowhere, so Liara agreed that the top ten would fight it out, the rest could choose what they wanted.

After another hour to recuperate, the top ten agreed to go last. So, of course I was given two cocks at once by a few girls. I didn’t blame them as I loved it too, taking plenty of cum up my arse, and I was finally allowed to suck some cock as well, taking a couple of shots in the mouth too. As Liara and Shiala were both out of the running, everyone wanted to watch us make love, so we headed to my bedroom, where cameras were set up and the two of them slid inside me, and we made love for at least an hour. In fact, I think we nearly forgot everyone else as involved with each other as we were. It was only after they both came inside me and we’d relaxed that we finally remembered the game.

The girls were thrilled by what they’d just watched, many suggesting they had to find their own man that liked it too. I had no idea of any men who would, but I said there would certainly be plenty of there who would be.

Back in the lounge room, Liara had the top ten draw lots to establish their order. Once I said I was ready to go, I was fucked by a series of ten-inch and longer cocks, and perhaps a couple between nine and ten. I absolutely loved every second of it, feeling a load of cum pool on my back as they unloaded everything they had on me. Aryna fucked me as hard as possible, as did Tevos and number nineteen, all of them wanting to win. The prize was the same as always. A day with me, and as tomorrow was their last day, I knew Aryna and nineteen were desperate to win.

Once they were done and my back cleaned, this time the girls licking it up before kissing me, I sat back with the three girls in the lead as Liara keyed the scores. Aryna won, setting a new record of twenty-seven inches for a single shot. Tevos and nineteen finished equal second, only a couple of inches behind. Aryna was delighted, whispering into my ear that I was in for a good time the next day.

The game over, we split up though I said my arse was available until midnight. All they had to do was let me know. Liara suggested I do what I did at breakfast, sit on the stool and leave my arse hanging over the edge. It was a good idea, sitting there chatting away with some girls as others came up behind me, sliding their lubed cocks inside me. It was difficult concentrating on the conversation, particularly when soft hands rested on my shoulder as they pounded me, or when I felt lips on my shoulders and up my neck into my ear, with plenty of compliments whispered. I had to jerk off at times, firing plenty of cum onto the floor, not that it mattered as so much cum ended up on the floor and it would be cleaned up anyway.

I rarely drank anymore, so when I was handed a glass of something by Liara, that suggested the sex was over. There were few hard rules in the house, but one was that sex didn’t happen if liquored up, Liara stating it was my reward for providing the body for such an exciting game. A few of the other girls were drinking as well, so I joined them on the couch as we sat back and watched the game. It was hilarious hearing girls cheer when they fired onto me. It had been a brilliant day, one I’d thoroughly enjoyed, and I knew I’d ask Liara to organise something similar in the future.

I eventually had a few drinks and got a little drunk as the lack of drinking had destroyed my tolerance. I assured Aryna I would be okay the next day, smart enough to have plenty of water and eat some food before going to sleep. I slept alone, Shiala and Liara not wanting to break the rules either.

I was expecting to be fucked all day by Aryna the next day, but she barely did at all. Instead, after she came into my bedroom and fucked me, we headed out all day, heading down to the beach for a swim before lying back on the beach, and we got to know each other. She was from Thessia originally, two hundred and ten years old, and was a veteran of the Reaper War, though nearly everyone was in one way or another. She’d been with a couple of humans before but never anyone quite like myself. She admitted to liking me immensely, so would definitely be returning permanently, particularly as Liara assured her that she could still work from home.

Suggesting sex on the beach wasn’t a good idea, as sand get in uncomfortable places, we headed to the pool and the jacuzzi, and we had sex in there. A few of the girls watched us, though Aryna didn’t invite them to join us. I was hers and hers alone, she said.

I liked being a prize.

We spent the rest of the day in my room on the bed, watching some porn, teasing ourselves as Aryna said she would wait the rest of the day before enjoying me again. I knew why, as it would be the last time before everyone left in the morning.

After dinner, we returned to my room, shutting the door though I knew everything would be recorded. Aryna knew that as well. I blew her first, making love to her with my mouth and tongue, drawing out her orgasm for as long as possible. She was incredibly complimentary, stating my skill in blowing her alone was enough to make her want a quick return, and I was rewarded with some more of her hot, sweet cum. My girls didn’t all taste the same, but there was a general taste which I loved.

Still rock hard having taken a pill, I straddled her cock, running mine along hers as I lubed her up before lifting myself and her cock, slowly inserting her head. I could have just slid right down it, but she knew I was teasing her, and she was enjoying it. I would squeeze my arse every so often, causing her to grin, but I eventually bottomed out. “I will never tire of that view,” she whispered.

“What view?”

“The fact my cock has just disappeared inside you. My cock is buried inside Commander Shepard. Do you know how hot that sounds? As for how it feels…” I leaned down and kissed her, assuring her I loved it just as much as she did.

I think this one was just for me, as she allowed me to control the tempo, bouncing slowly though I made sure I constantly lifted until only her head remained inside me before sliding back down. “You feel fantastic,” I stated.

“And you know how ride a dick!” she said with a chuckle.

“I’ll be honest; I’ve had a hell of a lot of practice. Yours is just bigger than most.”

It felt great but I also felt the urge to cum, so as I rode her, I started to stroke myself. That’s when she started to move, meeting my downward movements by thrusting up. That hit the right spot inside me and my own orgasm arrived hard and fast, shooting as far as her chin. She used a finger to wipe that up, complimenting me on my taste. She started to fuck me a little faster after that, so I leaned forward and let her take control. Though used to it, I still grunted every so often, as it was a lot of cock to take, despite the fact I could take two at a time

She cried out when she finally came inside me and I bottomed out, ensuring I didn’t spill a drop. She tried to keep fucking me afterwards, but despite remaining hard, she admitted to feeling a little tired, so I suggested we just stop and she could sleep with me that night. She liked that idea, but asked if she could be the big spoon. I knew why, and happily agreed.

No surprise that I was woken up with a kiss and Aryna asking for another go. I said it was fine and she slid her cock into me, wasting no time fucking me hard and fast. It was a little weird feeling her hug me, as I was larger than her, size wise, but her cock felt wonderful and I happily took what would be the last long of the week-long gangbang. Aryna pulled out and turned over, asking me to hold her this time. I could feel myself leaking but didn’t really care. My sheets needed changing anyway.

Waking up the next morning together, we shared a long kiss before she had to get up and dress, as Liara would be leaving early. I wandered outside, watching all of them pack, ready to go, walking out towards the landing pad. I hugged and kissed each and every one of them as they passed, many suggesting they would want to return. I said all they needed to do was respond to any ad Liara posted and I would see them again.

Aryna was the last one, sharing a long and passionate kiss with her. She had spoken with Liara, and she would probably return within the month. I watched her board last, waving to all of them as the shuttle door closed. I gave Liara a salute as the shuttle eventually ascended and disappeared into the atmosphere.

Chuckling away to myself at the week I’d just experienced, I whistled an old tune as I headed back to the house.


	13. Shepard the Movie Star

I think everyone was a little despondent when our first visitors left. We’d all had such a good time with them that I know I felt depressed for a few days afterwards, even after Liara returned. She admitted to being sad they had to leave, but was already putting in preparations for another group to come visit us. She asked if I could handle it. I scoffed, suggesting I’d be fine. It wouldn’t be easy, but I’d enjoy myself regardless.

Life settled back into routine, or as much routine as we had, which was based mostly around mealtimes. Other than that, we all did what we wanted. That generally meant a lot of sex, myself at the centre of most of it.

To all our delight, Aryna made her return a fortnight after her visit, moving in permanently. I was giddy with excitement at having a new girl in my harem, so Liara suggested a gangbang in celebration. After the one we’d just had, she thought I might say no. Like hell I would, though I suggested that they do go a little easier than normal.

Trying to agree where to have it, I did request not to have any double penetration, so Liara suggested the dining room table. I’d been properly fucked on there during the gangbang and we knew it was capable of supporting me, so they were all happy to agree. We set the date a couple of days after Aryna’s return, as she asked to have a night with me before the gangbang.

Knowing she was waiting in her room, I wandered into Tevos’s first, asking her to follow me. When I walked into Aryna’s room with Tevos, her face lit up but she asked, “I thought you didn’t want a DP?”

“That’s the day after tomorrow. Tonight, I want you two, if that’s okay? I can rest and recover tomorrow.”

“Oh, absolutely, Shepard.”

They knew what I wanted as much I knew what they did. One of the great things about our house. No needing to worry about taking off clothes. Aryna was delighted to basically give up her wardrobe, happily striding around naked, enormous cock swinging in front of her. On my knees in front of them, they demanded I blow them first to climax, swallowing what they gave me. I couldn’t help smirk, wondering what I would do otherwise…

I blew Tevos first, enjoying her ten or so inches, and thankfully she didn’t thrust too much. I think my offer to join us had excited her, and with my talents, I brought her to orgasm quite quickly. She sat down on the bed as I then serviced Aryna. The look in her eyes was one of delight as her cock disappeared into my mouth and down my throat. So hard. So thick. So yummy.

Aryna admitted she hadn’t jerked off the entire time she was gone, which I found amazing, so it was of no surprise that she shot into my mouth very quickly, her groan as she did probably echoing around the mansion. She came a lot too, almost choking on the sheer volume, though I swallowed it all down, Aryna taking her cock from my mouth, now covered in my spit. She caressed my cheek. “The first of many I hope, Shepard.”

Tevos and Aryna agreed I would be doubled as the last act of the night. First, I would be fucked by one at a time. Lying on my back, pillow under my lower back to elevate me, Tevos grabbed my ankles, spread my legs and pushed them back, lining up her cock. She prodded me a few times, teasing me, before finally sliding her cock inside. She didn’t give me her whole length at first, only giving me what felt like was half, maybe two-thirds, before she finally gave me everything.

“Mistress, may I ask a favour?”

Aryna gave me a curious look. “You may ask, Shepard.”

“May you please fuck me absolutely senseless, Mistress?”

“Oh, I’m going to love living here,” Aryna stated.

“Ask and you shall receive, Shepard.”

So that’s what Tevos did, Aryana holding my legs, standing over Tevos, as she leaned forward and fucked me hard. I loved every moment her cock pumped into me, and as she’d just cum, she lasted a long time. I asked Aryna to let go of my legs, wrapping them around her hips, urging her on, hoping she wouldn’t cum too soon. Aryna simply lay beside us and watched. I’d have happily blown her, but I figured I’d be spitroasted later, something else I looked forward to.

Tevos and I were soon rather sweaty but the sounds she was now making told me she was definitely getting close to climax. I told Aryna she should get ready as I didn’t want to feel empty for too long. That made her giggle though she got on her knees, ready to enter me immediately. Tevos was now properly fucking me, not that she already wasn’t, but the closer her climax, the more she was driving her cock into me.

I felt her erupt deep inside me, kissing me hard to stifle her moans, feeling her pump into me as she emptied herself. She could barely hold herself up, lowering my legs so she could at least roll off to the side, Aryna immediately lifting my legs back up and sliding inside me. “Oh, I can feel her cum. She cums a lot!”

“So do you, Aryna.”

“You’re right, Shepard. Are you ready for more?”

“You bet your fine arse I am. Go hard straight away?”

“Are you sure?” I nodded, so she got me into the position she wanted, and did as I’d asked.

Goddamn, it felt fantastic. I’m sure anyone watching probably wondered how I coped, but I was used to it now, and I remembered how good Aryna felt. It’s why I’d asked her to move in. Like Tevos, as she’d just cum, she was going to last quite a while, so I settled in for a good fuck. She noticed me relax so figuring I should get it harder. Sure, it hurt a little bit, but the pleasure overrode any discomfort. She let me wrap my legs around her, leaning forward so we could make out, adjusting my body and soon she was driving her entire length into me with deep, hard thrusts. That was enough to make me grunt each time.

“Consider me impressed,” she stated.

“Love it,” I groaned.

Deep in me as she was, it was no surprise I finally came without touching my cock. Aryna noticed and loved it, though I did admit that it happened quite often. All my girls made me cum handsfree, but with the bigger girls, it was practically guaranteed.

She wanted to try something a little new, withdrawing and hopping off the bed. I figured out what she wanted, lying on the edge, as she grabbed my legs, spread them wide, grabbing a pillow to lift my lower part, then drove her cock down into me. That made me cry out, but it felt fantastic. It even made Tevos make comment, but Aryna ignored her, as she was now approaching her own climax.

“Cum in me,” I said.

They generally did, though sometimes they liked to unload on my chest. I didn’t mind either way, but I loved feeling them cum inside. Aryna drove into me a few more times before burying herself and cumming, feeling her cock throb as she released a torrent into me, collapsing onto my body, wrapping my legs around her to hold her up.

“Will life always be like this?” she finally asked.

“I hope so. I’m always up for it if you are.”

When she pulled out, I always had that momentary feeling of sadness, rolling onto my front to stop the cum leaking out too much. Aryna and Tevos lay side by side, both having taken a pill so their erections rested against their bellies. I crawled up the bed and ran my tongue along Aryna’s length. She was about to mention the fact it had just been in my arse before remembering it wasn’t a problem.

After relaxing for a few minutes, Aryna suggested a spitroast. To my amusement, the two asari played paper, scissor, rock as to who got my arse. Aryna won, suggesting I would be spitroasted before being double dicked as the final event. That sounded absolutely fine to me, and a couple of minutes later, I had a ten-incher up my arse and another in my mouth.

It was wonderful. Fantastic. Brilliant. It filled me with joy as much as it filled me with cock. And my two asari lovers thoroughly enjoyed themselves too. Aryna was slightly gentler than our first time, while Tevos was never too rough while in my mouth, except for rare occasions. I think they were both waiting for the grand finale. That’s when I would really get it.

Tevos didn’t cum in my mouth this time, pulling out and leaving my face coated in her cum. I couldn’t help laugh and she ordered me to leave it for now, inserting her cock into my mouth again as she waited for Aryna to finish. She asked if I minded her going for a high score on my back. I couldn’t help chuckle and agreed. She fucked me a little harder before pulling out, feeling her cum pool on my back before sliding her cock back in me.

“What score is that?” Tevos asked.

“Only twenty-five inches. Will have to do better next time.”

Removing her cock, I said, “I’m always available for practice.”

“I bet you are,” Aryna stated. Tevos leaned forward to lick up some of her cum, and I felt Ayrna do the same. They didn’t offer me any this time, though I didn’t mind.

The pair finally pulled out of me, giving me a few minutes to relax before they fucked me together. Aryna licked my face, cleaning up the cum of Tevos, before kissing me, giving me some of it. Having her lick my face clean was weird but also kind of hot, particularly as she kissed me each and every time.

After we’d all taken time to recover, Aryna asked Tevos to lie down and for me to straddle her. Sitting down on her cock, I leaned forward and grunted as Aryna then slid her cock inside me. Once I felt her all the way in, she gave me a little time to adjust. “Okay, Ariana, all you’re doing is providing the second cock for now. He’s mine for now.”

I felt her adjust position, and I knew what I was in for. I looked back and up, smiling at her. She leaned down to kiss me, holding my head in place. “Do you submit to me, Shepard?”

“God yes. Absolutely.”

“Will you do anything I want?”

“Same response, god yes. Only that one rule cannot be broken.”

“You will call me Mistress Aryna from now on. Understand?”

“Yes, Mistress Aryna.”

“And Ariana will be Mistress Ariana.”

“Of course, Mistress Aryna.”

“Now, tell me what you want, Shepard. What would you like your Mistress to do?”

“I would like Mistress Aryna and Mistress Ariana to fuck me hard at once. I want them both to cum inside me. I want them to keep going afterwards.”

She leaned down to kiss me again. “Good boy, Shepard, as that’s precisely what I want do.”

I loved her already, I can easily admit that. And I loved her even more over the next hour and more. I kept myself steady on my palms as Aryna pounded me, Tevos not really moving much, letting Aryna have all the fun. Feeling her soft hands on my shoulders, that’s when I knew she was really going for it, glancing back and smiling at what I could see. “Like what you see, Shepard?”

“I hope to see it often, Mistress Aryna.”

“Are you glad you moved here, Aryna?” Tevos wondered.

“Tonight is telling me I’ll never make a better decision in my life.”

Aryna came hard, and once she had, that’s when Tevos decided to join the fun. Having both of them thrusting into me, it was almost too much at times, but I didn’t tap out or use the safe word. I came again during it, leaving another pool of cum over Tevos, but she barely noticed, concentrating on fucking me.

Tevos then came inside me, but she kept on going too. I was now grunting a lot, crying out at times. Tevos looked at me with concern but I nodded I was fine. Far more pleasure pain, and I remember suffocating to death. Quite frankly, it would take a lot more. Aryna had a handful of my hair by now and was properly fucking me. I loved it. Absolutely loved it. “Keep going. Keep going,” I cried.

“Goddess, Shepard,” Aryna muttered, “Is it too early to say I love you?”

Tevos chuckled below me and I had to lean forward to relax. Tevos kissed me, asking again if I was fine. “Just cum once more then we’ll call it a night,” I moaned.

I have to say, whoever invented those pills, I wanted to shake his hand and buy him a beer. Or her. Or them. Whoever it was, they’ll forever have my thanks. It was amusing that it was the one thing Liara always made sure we had more than enough of. We might starve, but by god, we will fuck until we drop. Not a bad way to live or go out.

Aryna came again later, and finally had to pull out and collapse beside us. Tevos let me ride her, taking at least a little control, as she was going to cum shortly too. Once she did, I bottomed out of her and didn’t move for a little while as I was feeling rather sore by now. “Still not tapped out, Shepard?” she asked, sounding rather impressed.

“One day, Mistress Ariana, but not today. I remember your offer though.”

A sweet smile appeared. “Oh, I do too. I’ll have to organise it with Liara.”

Aryna asked what we were talking about so Tevos explained. To say Aryna was excited would be an understatement, and she definitely wanted to be involved. Finally rolling off Tevos, I felt myself leak so Aryna grabbed a towel to help me clean up. I had no problem using medi-gel nowadays either. The last thing I wanted was any physical problems from what I enjoyed so much. Liara had sat me down after the big gangbang and suggested I should use it whenever I took more than two big dicks at a time. It was sensible advice and I would follow it.

Aryna asked me to stay the night with her, so after Tevos kissed me goodnight, Aryna and I laid back and flicked on the vid-screen, as what we’d just done had been recorded. She purposely forwarded to what had just happened, and watching me double dicked by the pair of them was very exciting to watch. “Shepard, one question. And you don’t have to call me Mistress for the rest of the night.”

“Shoot.”

“Will you ever want to fuck me?”

“I’ll say no unless you want me to?”

“Oh, no. I was hoping you’d say no. I much prefer fucking you.”

I laughed, pulling her close to me. “Then we’re both happy.”

We finished watching that video, then went searching through the extensive library. Liara had organised and named all the files, Aryna selecting ‘DP day’ from the week-long gangbang. That was even more exciting to watch, Aryna wondering if I wanted to jerk off. Part of me wanted to fuck, but I wasn’t sure I could handle it, so we jerked off watching me get properly fucked as always. After we’d both cum again, Aryna said not to worry about cleaning up, no doubt having to get used to cum stained sheets. I admitted the rest had the same problem.

Waking up next to Aryna the next day, she was surprisingly shy, admitting that she already loved waking up in my arms. I had no doubt she was already head over heels in love with me. We just lay together in near silence, swapping the occasional word, not moving until Shiala popped her head in, announcing breakfast was ready.

We headed out to the kitchen, and after breakfast, Liara told all the girls that I was to be left alone. So I didn’t provide too much temptation, I headed down the beach in the morning for a swim and to sunbathe, my skin far more bronzed than ever. Heading back to the mansion for a late lunch, Liara grabbed my attention and escorted me to her bedroom, though we sat at her desk.

“Shepard, I have a question and I’m wondering what you think.” I nodded for her to continue. “We have a hell of a lot of video recorded. You are front and centre in all of it. I was wondering… What do you think about selling the videos?”

“Okay.”

Liara blinked, clearly in surprise. “You’re seriously fine with it?”

“If you think I care about my reputation, I don’t. I’ll always be the Hero of the Citadel and Saviour of the Galaxy. Hell, you can sell the videos based on the fact it’s me!”

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss me, before gesturing towards her vid-screen. “Okay, this is what I have so far. I’ve designed a small preview video, no more than a minute long. What I can do is upload it onto every main movie site on the extranet and gauge the reaction. I’m also designing a website where we can directly sell the videos.”

“You’ve given this a lot of thought.”

“Originally the videos were only meant to be for us, but I had a feeling you wouldn’t be bothered with others seeing them.” I just shrugged. “Okay, give me a couple more days and I’ll have things organised.”

“Honestly, I can’t wait for the reaction. Can I see the preview?”

“Sure.”

She opened it up and it was rather quick. Most faces were blurred but I was front and centre. It flicked from scene to scene after no more than a couple of seconds, but it was obvious I was sucking cock and being fucked. ‘See Commander Shepard as you’ve never seen him before’ one of the titles said. “As you’ve given your say so, I’ll add an extranet address and countdown timer, and we’ll simply go from there.”

I kissed her cheek and thanked her. Once the address was up and people started buying the films, I’d have to watch the news for a reaction. No doubt it was going to cause an absolute sensation. It amused me quite a bit. And I was honest, I was now leading a second life, as far removed from my first as possible. It would certainly lead to a lot of questions, but as no-one knew where I was, a lot of people will probably claim they were fakes.

Spending the rest of the day in bed, I flicked between the video we recorded and the news, relaxing before my gangbang the next day. As with everything else, it would be recorded and probably put online with the rest. Shiala joined me in bed that night for no other reason than she wanted to sleep next to me. I was surprised Liara didn’t join us, though I’m sure she was hard at work with the extranet site.

Waking next to her the next morning, we were both rather horny, though we only made out as we were under orders not to be physical until the gangbang. It was difficult for both of us, though, as we always wanted to be intimate, or as often as possible, though Shiala was getting better at understanding she had to share me.

Heading out to the kitchen, I noticed the table was already prepared for me to lie back and get fucked, so I sat at one of the stools at the kitchen bar, making sure my arse didn’t offer an attractive proposition. I think the girls were more excited than me about the day’s events, though that’s not to say I wasn’t looking forward to it. I most certainly was.

After we ate, all of us taking the usual pill, I laid back on the table and got comfortable, a couple of pillows in place, one of the girls attached leg holders to spread me wide by allow me to rest my legs comfortably, and it positioned me just right, my arse hanging off the edge so they could really get into me. The girls covered in me some oil and played with my cock before lubing me up, making a joke about Aria ensuring she didn’t fist me again. She saw the funny side at least, holding up a fist and pretending to punch my butt. I’ll be honest, a small part of me, a very small part of me, did wonder about doing it again.

“How long, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“As long as you all like. This is for my enjoyment but also yours. Once you’ve had enough, we can stop.”

They allowed Aryna to have me first, groaning as she gently slid her cock into me. She then grabbed my hands and pulled me up, wrapping them around the back of her neck as she fucked me. It changed the angle nicely, and we both enjoyed it. She fucked me for around ten minutes before pulling out, stating she didn’t want to cum too soon.

I laid back down as Aria stepped forward. As usual, she didn’t do gently, ramming her cock in and fucking me hard, trying to pull me as far off the table as possible without me falling off, but it meant she could really slam it into me. I loved it as did she, but again, she didn’t cum. I already realised what they were doing, and I couldn’t help smile.

Shiala went next, always gentle, and she ran her hands up and down my body as she thrust into me before grabbing both my hands. She pulled out, Liara immediately taking her place. She did gentle, but during a gangbang, she liked to join the others in properly fucking me. She knew I loved it, that’s why she did it, as she got just as much pleasure.

Tevos went next, and she was nice enough to jerk me off at the same time, though let go of my cock before I came, stating I would only cum handsfree during the gangbang. I assured her that was definitely going to happen. Falere went next and she was much more confident now after our threesome with Samara, happily driving her ten inches into me, again for around ten minutes, before Samara was last, her thick cock stretching me out like the rest. She lasted ten minutes too before pulling out.

“What’s going on?” I asked Liara.

“Three-hour gangbang video, Shepard. I’m calling it ‘Commander Shepard: Kitchen Gangbang Vol. II.’ Don’t worry, I’m watching the clock and, with editing, you’ll get plenty of cum too.”

Lying there, I had a real hankering to have two at once, but I’d promised I wouldn’t ask for it, and it would have been a little awkward where I was anyway. After a quick break, the girls went in reverse order, and this time they all came. Samara was fast and hard, really driving her cock into me, cumming hard enough that her legs turned to jelly, causing us both to have a hearty chuckle. Falere went next, trying to match her mother in temperament, and with her slightly thicker and longer cock, she made me cum. That delighted her, squealing with excitement when I did. “I’ve never done that to you before!” she exclaimed.

“And you’ll definitely do it again, Falere. Your cock is simply delightful.”

Once she’d cum, she moved around to give me a kiss as Tevos showed no mercy in ramming her cock into me. Hard and fast, it was little wonder she lasted all of five minutes before she erupted. I could feel cum dripping out of me when she pulled out, noticing Liara have a camera that got in close to see. I had a feeling that my girls were going to become experts with a camera, though there were fixed and floating cameras all around us. It’s how everything had been recorded.

Liara went next, lasting around ten minutes before she came. She kept on going for a little while before she was tapped on the shoulder, Shiala wanting her go. I asked her to do as the others, and she was happy to do so, really slamming her green cock into me. I sat up as she did, urging her on even more, and the other girls joined in. “Fuck him, Shiala.” “Harder, Shiala.” “Give him everything, Shiala”

When she came, it was a great one, her legs so wobbly that Samara had to get her a seat to sit down. I barely noticed, though, as Aria did the same thing as before. “Fuck,” I cried out when I felt her nine inches drive into me.

“Take it, bitch,” she stated, “Get right in there with the camera, Liara. Watch me destroy his arse.”

Looks like we had a little actress on our hands. But she certainly fucked me hard, and I think even she enjoyed the fact I came again. Aria didn’t know the word gentle, and to be honest, that’s why I loved her, because she never faked who she was. The former Pirate Queen rammed her cock into me until she simply had to explode, and I think the only reason she stopped is that she wanted to show me off.

“Look at that, Liara. Look at what we’ve done. Saviour of the Galaxy with a dripping arsehole. What does the saviour think?”

“I love it.”

Aria pulled the camera towards her. “Now watch him take another ten inches.”

“It’s actually eleven,” Aryna stated.

“I knew it!” I exclaimed rather excitedly.

Aryna slid her cock into me, Liara moving so she had the camera in the perfect position to watch her cock slam into me. Aryna was not gentle, taking nearly her entire length out before slamming it back in. I grunted and groaned each time, but it felt fantastic. Aryna loved it too, and it wasn’t a surprise that she barely lasted five minutes until she came.

“Oh fuck,” I cried, feeling her fill me up. Once she was done, I felt her pull out and cum drip from me. I have no doubt the floor underneath the table was now pooled with cum.

Liara moved the camera to me. “How do you feel, Shepard?”

“Well fucked and ready for round two.”

Liara laughed as she placed the camera down for now. I was brought a bottle of water and a towel to wipe my forehead and chest, incredibly sweaty as I was. The girls discussed ideas for what we would do for round two, Liara stating it had to be in the kitchen, as per the title. In the end, they decided that I would be bent over the kitchen table and the girls would have their way with me like that. Sounded like a good idea to me.

The rules were different for round two. I would be fucked until they came inside or on me. If they came too fast, too bad. And each girl would hold the camera, filming their cocks slam into me. Liara said she wouldn’t do this too often, but since I’d been willing, she wanted to try different things. I didn’t mind either way.

Holding onto the table, my head resting on the pillows, Tevos was first, and she established the tone of the next round. Hard and fast, though I feel I say that quite a lot, to be honest. It felt wonderful, feeling my cock immediately start to drip with pre-cum, knowing I was going to cum over the floor again. When I felt hands on shoulders, that was my girls signal that they were giving it their all, and that they were close to climax. It was something we’d discussed so I knew what they were doing.

As soon as she climaxed, she pulled out, Samara sliding her cock in immediately. I couldn’t help smile, exclaiming, “Fuck yeah. Swap around if you want. One after the other, like the big gangbang.”

Liara loved that idea, so that’s what happened. Tevos was still hard, so she could still participate. None fucked me for longer than a minute, pulling out, immediately replaced. As they only had to last a minute, they were all fucking me hard as possible, even Shiala was getting into it. When Aryna had her go, the idea was abandoned for a time as she wanted to cum, pulling out and firing onto my back. “Damn, only twenty-one,” she muttered before inserting her cock once again, fucking me for longer. I came as she did, a couple of the girls giggling at the mess I made under the table.

It was getting a little warm and tiring, so I did ask how long to go. So caught up in everything, Liara shouted, “Shit, only twenty minutes. Okay, girls, fuck and cum if you can.”

Only five now needed to finish in or on me. The next twenty minutes were simply awesome. All of them except Falere came in me, the latter pulling out to test her score, getting twenty inches, which made her very happy. Liara put a timer up on the nearby vid-screen, stating they could fuck me until it counted down to zero. I have no idea who was doing me by the end, as I was concentrating on the timer, as I was feeling the strain. Once it hit zero, whoever was inside me pulled out and, though I felt sad and empty, I was also relieved.

“Is it always like this?” Aryna asked.

“Sometimes,” Tevos replied, “It depends on Shepard.”

Liara appeared in my vision with a big smile. “That’s going to make a great film. Some nice in close shots. A lot of cum, Shepard. And the film of the girls driving their cock into you is totally hot. That will be very popular.”

“I think we have a new job everyone. We’re film stars! What you should get are little cameras you can all wear when fucking me. That way you can get the perfect shot, mix close-ups with the other cameras around us.”

“Shepard the film-maker. Who’d have thought?” Aria joked.

Finally standing up, I felt cum dribble down my legs, but it happened so often, no-one cared. They all asked how I was feeling, but apart from a little soreness, I felt fantastic. I always did. Though I admitted I wanted a shower, feeling rather sticky and sweaty.

I’m sure they wondered how I was even walking, but I’d taken worse and walked away. A seven girl gangbang was something I could handle. Shiala and Liara joined me for the shower, noticing a camera hovering above us. “Post-movie scenes, Shepard. Oh, and you’ll like this.” I gave her a look. “Ariana doesn’t want her face blurred. Her precise words were ‘Like I give a shit if anyone recognises me now. I’m fucking Commander Shepard!’”

“What about Aria?”

“Same thing. Most people who know her are probably dead. Samara has asked her face to be blurred. Falere isn’t sure, so for now, we’ll blur. Aryna wants her face blurred for the moment. Shiala?”

“I want everyone to know who I am!”

“And everyone knows I’m with you anyway, so there’s little point blurring myself. A few of us are going to be famous, or notorious.”

“And do you care?”

“Not at all.”

Finishing our shower, we headed back out to the lounge, noticing one of the small robotic cleaners already hard at work. I felt sorry for the little machine as it spent most of its life cleaning up our cum. We were all still naked, as always, but the gangbang was over, all of us taking time to relax. Liara said she would start putting together a film, but she had plenty of computer programs that would do a lot of it automatically.

Two days later, Liara burst into my room excitedly, asking me to follow her immediately. Sitting down at her workstation, she started pulling up numerous extranet sites. “Look at this, Shepard. This one-minute preview video – five billion views. The one on this site – ten billion view. The one on this site – twelve billion. Sure, some might have watched this video more than once, but the numbers are remarkable. And as for the comments… Well, as you can imagine, viewpoints are mixed.”

Shrugging, I said, “Don’t care about the comments. What about our site?”

She pulled that up. There was a counter, the timer showing less than an hour to go. The picture behind was of one taken of me naked by the pool, my hard cock prominent. More preview videos were available, none more than thirty seconds. “How many videos so far?”

“Fourteen though that’s just to start with.”

“And how much are you selling them for?”

“Fifty credits.”

“Make it thirty. I want to see sales!” Liara laughed but immediately set the price lower. “What about titles? What are we selling?”

“Okay from top to bottom:

Commander Shepard’s First Gangbang. That’s our first night the six of us fucked on the Citadel. Far more amateur than what we produce now.

Commander Shepard is Punished. I think that’s obvious.

Commander Shepard and the 22 Cock Salute. That’s of you being fucked by all twenty-two of us as the girls sat on the couch. Includes double penetration.

Commander Shepard: Double Dick Duty. That’s from the week-long gangbang, also known as DP Day. This will sell loads.

Commander Shepard: Kitchen Table Gangbang, Vol. 1. That’s from the first day of the week-long gangbang. It includes everything, Shepard. I think this will definitely sell.

Commander Shepard: Kitchen Table Gangbang, Vol. 2. This is what we did the other day.

Best of Commander Shepard: Double Penetration. I’ve picked out the hottest scenes, though you can review it if you want?”

“No, I trust your judgement.”

“Commander Shepard: Nothing Less than Ten. Title is obvious, but it’s you and only ten-inch cocks or more. Includes some double penetration.

Commander Shepard: High Score Wins This Arse. Highlights from the game we invented. Probably the most amusing video I’ve put together.

Commander Shepard: Blowjob King. Compilation of you sucking our cocks, taking loads in the mouth or on the face.

Commander Shepard: Cumpilation. Compilation of cumshots. Ours, not yours. A special section is dedicated to post fucking when you are left dripping.

Commander Shepard: Make It Hurt. Only the hardest sex, Shepard. I think this one will be popular.”

“I’m going to bookmark that one.”

She laughed before adding. “Commander Shepard: Nothing Butt Anal. Obvious, right?

And, finally, Commander Shepard: Stretched Out. A compilation of you taking the biggest cocks, two at a time.” I could only whistle as she asked, “What do you think?”

“I think we should make a lot more movies.”

We sat by the screen as the timer counted down to zero. As soon as it did, Liara stated the site near crashed from traffic volume as people were buying every video available. She knew videos would end up on free extranet sites, but would do her best to have them taken down, having already messaged the most popular with the list of videos we had.

Within twelve hours, we’d made over a million credits, and Liara suggested we were going to make so much more, it wasn’t funny.

I kept my eyes on the news and within a couple of days, I was making headline news again. Flicking over to Alliance Network News, they obviously blurred everything but the questions were clear: Was this real? Was it me? And what had happened to me? They spoke of my disappearance after leaving the Citadel. They also made mention of Tevos appearing in videos, and some recognised Aria T’Loak. Liara was recognised as the daughter of Benezia.

Admittedly, I was rather amused as people dissected some of the videos, suggesting I was suffering a mental breakdown. Others suggested I’d been brainwashed, even kidnapped by some weird sect. The accusations were hilarious. Some called it my downfall, that while I would remain the saviour, my reputation was now tarnished.

Then there were those who thought it was hilarious. Former Alliance officer, now extranet porn sensation. I glanced at the comments every so often. I was called all sorts of names, some rather derogatory, but they were a minority. Most thought all the videos were hot. All the girls were called sexy. I was called a stud. Sales went through the roof. At one stage, six out of the ten most popular downloads in the galaxy were from our site. The best thing Liara did was cloak our location. No-one would ever find us.

And then the messages flooded in from numerous futanari, wondering if they could visit, as it was made known that we would host anonymous gangbangs. Liara took down addresses and messaged back. There were so many, she dragged in Shiala and Falere for help.

The eight of us kept fucking and filming. Not too many gangbangs, but more anal than anything, plenty of threesomes, spitroasts and double penetrations. All the girls became experts with the camera, and Liara kept making videos. We didn’t upload too often, making people crave more, and we had enough videos up as it was.

We were having the time of our lives, fucking like crazy, all of us in love, well most of us, making plenty of money from our videos, not that we actually needed it, and we were now finding the news reports hilarious. We eventually just stopped watching.

I figured everything was fine until Liara walked into my room one day, probably about three months after we opened the extranet site. Shiala was between my legs as we watched a movie together. “Shepard, I think there’s a teeny tiny little problem.”

Shiala kept fucking me as I asked, “What’s the problem?”

“Well, I think it would be obvious our old friends would eventually find out. And they want to see you.”

Shiala stopped. “You can keep going, Shiala.” She happily kept fucking me as I added, “Okay, get back to whoever messaged and organise it. Who wants to come?”

“All of them, Shepard. Everyone still alive from the Normandy.”

I looked at Shiala, who simply smiled. “Well, looks like life might get a little interesting.”


	14. The Visit

Having our old friends come visit us didn’t concern me at all. I was rather amused that some of the others fretted. Liara definitely worried, not from embarrassment, but didn’t want to be judged by anyone. I said it was bound to happen considering what we were doing, and to simply ignore it. Tevos said she didn’t care, but I know it made her a little nervous. The rest of my girls were ambivalent at best, worrying about being found by others more than anything. Aria knew most of my old crew and said their reaction to her presence would be hilarious. “Maybe I should fuck you in front of them.” I honestly considered it.

“What we shouldn’t do is stop our lifestyle too much while they’re here,” Liara suggested.

“You’re not seriously stating we fuck in front of them?” Tevos exclaimed. “I mean, I don’t mind, but…”

“No, I don’t think doing that is a good idea. But none of us wear clothes anymore except at certain times. I will dress to collect them, but I will tell them how we live of lives here before collecting them.”

“What about the vid-screens?” Shiala wondered, “They do play our videos all day.”

“We’ll switch that off to start with as no doubt our nudity will be off-putting at first. And I think having fun with Shepard will amuse all of us.”

Liara said we had a fortnight before their arrival, so we continued to live life at our own pace leading up to it. Plenty of time spent with Liara or Shiala, or both of them. Aryna always wanted me, and sharing me with Tevos. We didn’t DP too often, both agreeing that spitroasts would be better in the long run. Aria just had me face down, arse up, and fucked me whenever she got a go, always wanting it to hurt. Sure, it sometimes did, but I came hard every time, and she surprised me more than once by asking me to stay and then cuddling me. I’d call her soft, she’d tell me to fuck off, then we’d go to sleep. I would join Samara and Falere, watching mother fuck daughter before I was invited to join. They had no problem double penetrating me. I know Samara got a real kick out of it, always being the more aggressive, always the top, Falere the bottom and myself the meat in their sandwich. And, of course, Friday game night continued, which was always good fun.

Liara eventually departed, leaving Tevos in charge again, stating she would return in five days. As soon as she left, Aria demanded she have me for a day, which didn’t bother anyone, and we ended up spending a day in the dungeon. She was desperate to double penetrate me as well, little surprise Samara eagerly joined in. By the time they were done, I was rather sore, covered in cum and sweat, and Aria was surprisingly gentle when leading me to the main bathroom, where we soaked for at least an hour.

A couple of days before Liara would return, I was chatting with Shiala and she was talking rather excitedly about Falere. They were similar enough in age, and I’d noticed a friendship had been struck. She finally asked if I’d like a threesome with her. I grabbed her hand and escorted her to Samara’s room, as Falere had simply moved in there. Everyone accepted it as no-one cared.

It had obviously been organised as Falere was lying back, cock already lubed, her face a mask of excitement at our appearance. Shiala left the door open, suggesting that people would be invited to watch at least, while a camera floated in and would record us.

Falere already being lubed suggested she wanted to fuck, so I found one asari cock in my arse and another in my mouth. Shiala loved it when I blew her, moving back and forth at the same time as both thrusted into me. Ten inches in my arse always felt fantastic, though I sensed Falere was taking her time, as she remained remarkably gentle for a long time, long enough that Shiala was the first to cum. I loved swallowing her cum… Well, I loved swallowing all my girls cum, but Shiala was something special. That was the signal for Falere to now properly fuck me, and it didn’t take long for her to cum in me too.

Both of them still hard having taken their pill, they swapped positions, Shiala gentle as always while Falere was always surprised I swallowed cock that had just been in my arse. It had been explained why it wasn’t a problem but I guess some still thought it slightly strange. I could only taste her cum anyway, and happily swallowed her length.

To my surprise, I felt Shiala change her angle, feeling her crouch over me, what I called the more aggressive position whenever I was on all fours. She leaned down to my ear, feeling her hot breath, making my cock throb. “Are you ready, my love?” I moaned around Falere’s cock as I felt all her eight inches soon thrusting into me hard. I loved every second, and I knew she did too, hearing her grunt into my ear. I had to stop sucking Falere for a moment to tell her I loved her, turning my head so I could kiss her, albeit awkwardly.

Falere eventually lay down and watched Shiala fuck me. She lasted a long time and never wanted to change position, stating she most dominant like that. I had a feeling she was showing off in front of Falere, but I didn’t care at all. Her cock was soon pumping me faster and faster. I was moaning like a bitch, which amused Falere, begging for Shiala to cum in me. I’d already cum myself, coating Falere’s bed in a pool of it.

When she finally came, I heard her breath catch more than once, collapsing on top of me and I dropped down onto my stomach, feeling the cum soak into me. I felt Shiala shudder, immediately rolling off me so I could hug her. Not sure what made her so emotional, but she was having a little weep. “That was beautiful,” Falere whispered.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“I got really carried away and it was just the connection we have, that’s all.”

We took a break for a few minutes. I could have carried on but Shiala wanted to just be held for a little while. Falere headed out to the kitchen, returning with a jug of water and some glasses, so we quenched our thirst.

Once Shiala felt better, it was time for me to take two at once. Both lubed themselves up again, the pair playing paper, scissors, rock to decide on who would top me. Falere won, and I knew I was going to be in for another good time with her ten inches. Sitting on Falere first, sliding her cock inside me, she looked happier, a beautiful smile appeared, leaning down to kiss her as I felt Falere carefully slide inside me.

Both of them content, their thrusts were gentle to start with, stating they didn’t want to cum too quickly, and unlike some others, didn’t want it to hurt too much. It was very much a case of three-way lovemaking, similar to that shared with Shiala and Liara. We’d been fucking for a while when I heard a cleared throat. Everything stopped as all three of us glanced at the doorway to see Samara leaning against the frame. “And what do we have here?”

“Mother, we were just…”

“Why was I not invited, Falere?”

“Because Shiala… She wanted…”

Samara stepped in, closing the door behind her, before walking to the side of the bed, large, hard cock swinging as she did. Looking down at us, she said, “Was this your idea, Shiala?”

“Yes, ma’am. Falere and I wanted a threesome with Shepard.”

Surprisingly, Samara smiled. “Yes, I understand why. And Falere is in my usual position. How does it feel, dear?”

“Wonderful, mother. And I know Shepard is really enjoying it too.”

“Fuck yes,” I whispered.

“May I join in, girls?”

“Of course, mother.”

There was no change of position just yet, as Samara kneeled behind Falere and I heard her breath catch as Samara no doubt entered her. Once we were all comfortable, the fucking recommenced. “This is going to look fantastic on video,” Shiala stated.

Being fucked by her mother, Falere was soon fucking me hard too, little surprise she didn’t last too long before erupting in me. Too much for her as it was, she pulled out of me and Samara wasted no time sliding into me, feeling her hands on my shoulders as she got into her usual dominant position. As always, she was not gentle, Shiala barely moving as I was properly fucked. Samara leaned down to my ear, “Very disappointing not to be invited from the start, Shepard.”

“I knew you’d come eventually.” Samara had a good laugh at the double entendre.

She soon had me moaning loudly, leaning down just above Shiala. She kissed me as I grunted from what Samara was doing, and I knew she wasn’t going to last too much longer. It was a sense of relief when she finally came as well, and I could relax even more when she pulled out of me. Shiala didn’t move, just enjoying the sensation of being inside me, so I rested on my forearms and we made out, unsurprised to see Samara immediately fucking Falere again beside us, the daughter on her back, legs spread wide as possible, Samara remorselessly hammering her arse.

“Think that’s her punishment,” Shiala whispered, both of us having a giggle.

“You are correct, Shiala. She will learn not to leave me out again. It will be my decision to participate or not.”

“Sorry, mother,” Falere grunted.

“It is okay, Falere. But you must learn you lesson. And don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this.”

The smile on her face suggested Falere was loving every second of it. We watched for a little while but it was clear we were being ignored, as when they switched position, Falere now riding her mother, Shiala suggested that we should just returned to my room and I doubt they noticed we’d even gone until later.

Back in our room, I closed the door before joining Shiala on the bed. She wondered if I’d like to make love one final time, wanting to have me ride her again. I would never deny her that, I’d never deny her anything, and we enjoyed some tender, gentle sex for quite a while, both of us enjoying at least one more climax each, before finally having a shower to clean ourselves and going to sleep.

The day before Liara was to return with our friends, Aria invited me into her room. I thought I was in for another hard fuck, not that I would have minded, but she sat me down on her bed instead, and I’ll admit to being rather intrigued. We usually talked after she fucked me, not before. “What’s on your mind?” I had to ask.

“I’ve been thinking of your old friends arriving. It’s clear they’re coming because of the videos, no doubt wondering what the fuck is going on. Now you obviously have the tattoo on your chest and the other on our back, but I was wondering if you’d want a few temporary tats?”

“Depending on what they are, sure.”

“Let’s just say I have a few amusing ideas, and I know your humour can be similar to mine. Trust me, I think you and the others will like them.”

“How long will they last?”

“They’re not technically tattoos, but it is an ink that will last on your skin for at least a month before they slowly disappear.”

Asking me to lie down on my back, she closed the door first before getting to work, and she surprised me once she’d finished by blowing me. “Don’t tell anyone,” she said, proving she was just as good at blowing as she was at fucking. When she looked up at me with her eyes, I couldn’t help smile, as they were remarkably expressive, particularly when her mouth had swallowed my cock.

I came in her mouth rather quickly, as I wasn’t used to being blown too often. I thought she’d keep it in her mouth and kiss me, but she happily swallowed it down. Asking to me roll over, she then got to work on my back. That took a lot longer but, once she was done, she lubed me up before she fucked me. I guess that was in return for having my cock sucked. We both loved it, ensuring I was all fours as she got in her usual dominant position, really driving her cock into me. She came more than once, and all I did was urge her to fuck me even more. “Fucking cockslut,” she called me.

I took three loads from her in all and I think even Aria T’Loak was impressed with my stamina, as it lasted at least a couple of hours. Collapsing onto the bed next to me, I simply got up, hearing her laugh as I could feel what she’d left inside me dripping out.

Showing the girls what Aria had written on me, they all had a good laugh, and I think the only thing that stopped them gangbanging me was the fact I was told I must be in tip-top shape for when Liara returned. So apart from a couple of blowjobs, I went to bed alone that night, ensuring I got a good night’s rest.

Tevos had been given instructions for the arrival of our old friends. On the far side of the lounge was a bar, where a well-stocked cabinet of liquor was kept. I was to wait there, naked as usual, though for further amusement, I was to be collared and chained to the bar, unable to leave the bar area. Tevos and Aryna had formed their own idea, while Aria was going to purposely wander around with a rock hard cock, announcing she was going to fuck me whenever she wanted.

An hour before Liara was to return, I was given a good fucking by Aria, Aryna and Samara, the latter two given me one hell of a wonderful DP, the sort where I think we nearly forgot we were supposed to have company. All three coated my back and arse in their cum, before Tevos gave me a facial, making sure some of it ended up on my chest too. Tevos had been given further instruction on where everyone would wait, so I was alone when I heard the shuttle land outside. Leaning against the bar, I could feel cum dripping down my legs and face, so I’m sure I looked a state.

I could see the front door from my position, the first two to walk in being Garrus and Tali, hand in hand. From the messages we received, I knew they were now married. I’d been invited to their wedding but declined, not wanting to leave where I was. They noticed me but seemed to waiting for everyone else. Alenko was the next to appear, followed by Miranda, Jack, Kelly and Traynor, while even Wrex and Grunt had come along. The one word that crossed my mind was ‘intervention’.

Alenko took the lead, and from the Alliance uniform he was wearing, he’d been promoted. I stepped slightly forward, covering the fact I was completely naked, but I’m sure Liara had already told them. I was the only one around, glancing back at the door to see Liara wander inside and head straight for her bedroom.

Alenko took a seat the bar as the others gathered around. His eyes no doubt fell on all the tattoos on my chest. “Commander Cockslut?” he asked.

“It’s what Aria calls me when we fuck.”

“Aria T’Loak?” Garrus wondered. I nodded. “But she’s… What?”

In addition to ‘Commander Cockslut’, she’d tattooed a cock where my N7 symbol was sat. Down my chest was a line saying ‘Property of’ and listing Liara, Aria and the rest. Above my cock, just above my groin, was a line stating, ‘For the personal use of futanari only’.

“Are you naked behind there?” Miranda wondered. I nodded. “And the chain?”

“I’m not allowed to leave the bar area.”

“What’s that on your face?” Tali asked.

“That would be cum, Tali. Tevos gave me a facial before you arrived.”

Alenko didn’t know how to react. Kelly actually giggled. Jack looked impressed. The two krogan were inscrutable as always. “As in the ex-councillor?” Garrus asked. I nodded again.

“So, how have you been, Shepard?” Wrex asked.

“Fantastic, Wrex. Life hasn’t been better.”

“Are you brainwashed? This isn’t some sort of weird sect? Here of your own free will?”

“No. No. Yes.”

Wrex turned to the rest. “Well, if he’s happy, I’m happy.”

“Thanks, Wrex.”

“Shepard is very happy here,” Liara announced, all of them turning to see her stride along, completely naked with her hard cock swinging. Wrex slapped the bar and roared with laughter. “He does not want control anymore. Three years fighting the Reapers exhausted him. He is now a kept man, blissfully happy to live out life he sees fits,” she continued, walking around the bar, giving me a kiss on the cheek, “We only do what he wants us to do, but he is very happy doing anything we ask.”

“But those videos…” Garrus started to say.

“He loves it,” Aria stated, appearing behind, just like Liara. She sat down on one of the lounges, soon followed out by all the others.

“Who wants a drink?” I asked, turning back to the cabinet.

“Jesus wept,” I heard Alenko mutter, no doubt seeing my back. In addition to the cum no doubt dripping down, and the tattoo permanently there, it again stated ‘Property of…’ with the lists of names. Just above my arse was the line ‘Insert Cock Here’ with arrows pointing to my arse, while on my left cheek was ‘Always’ and my right cheek ‘Open’.

“Did you fuck just before we arrive?” Wrex wondered.

“Aria first, then Aryna and Samara together. Tevos was the last one to give me a facial.”

“Two at once, Shepard? Both where it says ‘Always Open’?”

“Yes, Wrex.”

The krogan threw up his hands. “Fuck it. Any man who can do that is alright with me. I don’t know about the rest of you, but Shepard, if you’re happy here, then so be it. I’m over a thousand years old. Trust me, compared to a lot of shit I’ve seen, this is nothing. Hope you live out a long and happy life. Now get me a drink.”

I poured him and Grunt a drink, but I could see Alenko was utterly flabbergasted by it, Garrus and Tali were inscrutable as always, while Miranda, Jack and Kelly looked intrigued. Traynor didn’t know where to look, generally not in my direction though. I eventually placed drinks in front of all of them, though a few didn’t touch their glass at first.

“What’s with the tattoos listing measurement?” Jack wondered.

“Ah, that’s a new game we invented. What happens is I get on all fours and the girls get to fuck me three times. Each time as they were about to cum, they pull out and shoot onto my back, trying to shoot as far as possible. We add up the totals and the winner gets to have me for an entire day.” Wrex burst into laughter. I don’t think Grunt understood, but he joined in. Jack looked impressed. “We keep a scoreboard and everything. Aryna is the current champion and holds the record for longest shot.”

Alenko just put his head in his hands. Tali didn’t know what to do while Garrus just stared at me. “How often?” Kelly wondered.

“Every Friday. We use the earth calendar here. It helps me keep track of time, not that it really matters.”

“Are you always naked?” Traynor asked.

“I’ve worn clothes twice since we arrived here. I have no idea how long ago that was.” I looked at all of them before adding, “Look, why don’t we just sit on the couches and have a good chat. If you’re here because you’re worried, because you care, because you think I’m off the deep end, then we should talk about it. I have nothing to hide.” I looked down, adding, “Obviously.”

That was the signal for Aryna and Tevos to disappear. I could see the other asari were distracting, considering they were all naked. Miranda, Jack and Kelly immediately went to Samara, asking her a million questions. She batted them off with ease, stating she had given centuries to the cause and that she was now enjoying retirement.

Liara undid the chain and ordered me to move. We were putting it all on, obviously, simply for our own amusement, and all eyes were on me when I appeared in my nakedness. The human girls certainly had a good look, even Traynor. “Keelah,” Tali whispered, so I knew she’d seen as well.

“Our house, our rules, even when we have guests,” Liara stated.

Before I had chance to sit down, Aryna and Ariana appeared, wearing dominatrix gear they’d bought long ago. We never actually used it, but the corsets made their breasts appear bigger, both taller with the long heels, and their cocks stood out, swinging as they strode towards me. Both were holding a riding crop, Aryna pointing it at me. “Kneel!” she ordered.

I did do immediately. We’d talked about this before their arrival. We were going to have fun at their expense. “Shepard, would you suck my cock in front of your friends if I ordered you too?” Tevos asked

“Yes, Mistress.” More laughter from at least three of the human women.

“Would you bend over and let me fuck you in front of your friends?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Would you take my cock and Mistress Aryna’s at the same time?”

“God yes, absolutely, Mistress.”

“Holy shit, that’s really turning him on,” Jack muttered. I could feel pre-cum leaking from my cock, so she was right. Just thinking about it turned me on. Aryna stood next to Tevos and both slapped their cocks into my face. “Suck them off!” Jack blurted out.

“Jack!” Miranda yelled.

“Fuck off. Live show!”

“Would you have them fuck you in front of us?” Kelly wondered, and she sounded… interested.

“Probably.”

“Hands up who hasn’t seen at least some of his videos?” Jack asked, and I guess that was the important question.

Alenko and Garrus raised their hands. When Wrex didn’t raise his and all eyes fell on him, he shrugged and said, “Hey, I was curious. And I’ll be honest, I was impressed. Man can take a dick.”

“Thanks, Wrex.”

“No problem, Shepard. Live your life how you want.”

Then all eyes fell on Tali. Even Garrus looked at her in surprise. She wilted under their gaze. She finally sighed. “Fine, I bought at last five of them. Totally. Fucking. Awesome.” She got on her knees and hugged me. “I’m so glad you’re happy, Shepard. You deserve it after everything. I won’t claim to understand this at all, but I don’t have to.” She leaned back and I could see her eyes behind the face plate. “But you look completely different to our time on the Normandy. You must be smiling a lot more.”

“Every day, Tali. And thank you.”

“Up!” Tevos ordered, getting to my feet, and she led me towards the single chair. “Sit!” she ordered, and I sat down. She then removed the collar, kissing me cheek, as did Aryna, before the pair disappeared.

“Why the videos, Shepard?” Alenko wondered, “It’s tattered your reputation.”

Shrugging, I said, “I’ve never cared about it. I did what was required. No-one can take away what I did. As for why, because we’ve enjoyed everything we’ve done. We love filming what we do and figured we should share it with the galaxy. Plus, we’re getting paid for it and always producing more content.”

“But some of the things, Shepard. It’s not… normal.”

“What you consider normal might be different to me. What did you have a problem with?”

“What about that punishment video? That was insane.”

Jack bounded over, sitting on the arm of my chair. “Totally hot when Aria stuck her fist in you.”

“Watch it, did you?”

“God yes, I came really hard.”

“Jack!” Miranda yelled again.

“Did it hurt?” Tali asked.

“More than anything, but I was being punished and I couldn’t tap out. But I was given a lot of aftercare and medi-gel works wonders.”

“What about the title about a twenty-two cock salute?” Alenko asked, “God, just saying some of these titles is too much.”

“But you’ve never watched a video?” He shook his head. “Then how can you judge?”

“Because you’ve gone from galactic hero to extranet porn star. It’s not normal!”

I could only smile and shrug. “My life has never been normal. But now I’m doing what I want.” I looked at Garrus. “You’re quiet?”

“I’ll be honest, Shepard, I’m not really sure what to think. Part of me thinks that if you truly are happy, then we have no right to interfere. But there is a part of me thinking what the fuck is going on!”

“And I understand your confusion, old friend. But I can only assure you that I am happy. We live a great life here.”

“Having gangbangs,” Alenko said, “Where you’re… being fucked by… however many asari…”

“I watched one of them,” Kelly stated, “It was really good.”

I glanced at Miranda. “Which ones have you watched?”

For once, Miranda blushed, clearing her throat. “I have two favourites, actually. Best of Commander Shepard: Double Penetration.”

“Good choice. We like to watch it ourselves.”

“Totally hot,” Tali whispered, which made me blink in surprise at her.

“And Commander Shepard: Nothing Less Than Ten. I mean, Shepard, what you manage to do. How do you take two ten-inch cocks at once, or even three if your mouth is included?”

“Practice and a good pain threshold.”

“Seriously?” Alenko asked. Garrus just shook his head. I think he was uncomfortable hearing details.

“Saw one of those scenes. Hard as nails, Shepard. Always thought you were a tough bastard,” Wrex stated. I wasn’t surprised by his open-mindedness.

“Look, you’re obviously here to find out something. Maybe one or two were hoping to talk me out of it. But I’m clearly here of my own free will, definitely happy, and I love what we do. I have a high sex drive. My girls have higher sex drives. Living on this planet gives us the isolation we want, and we can do whatever we want. Can you find anything actually wrong with any of what I just said?”

Alenko opened his mouth a couple of times before looking away. Garrus reached across to shake my hand. “Your life is your own, Shepard. Like Tali, I don’t understand, but I don’t have to. Your happiness is most important.”

I looked at Alenko, meeting his eyes. “Alenko? I think the rest have made their opinions clear.”

He looked around and I think any support he might have had evaporated. I wouldn’t say he admitted defeat because that wasn’t the point, but he nodded. “I guess I can’t argue about one’s own happiness. It’s just really fucking weird, Shepard, knowing my old commander is now on the extranet, famous for getting fucked in the arse.”

“And I love it.”

“Now that we’ve discussed it, and I’m sure it will be discussed again, why don’t we have dinner and catch up?” Liara suggested.

We eventually gathered around the dinner table, joking that it had been cleaned thoroughly since the last gangbang. The girls put on quite the feast, though I noticed none of them drank, nor did I. Garrus and Alenko were still clearly uncomfortable, and it was little surprise they wanted to head to their bedrooms earlier than the others. We’d set up the spare rooms as guest quarters, both stating they’d just watch a little television, warning them not to select a certain couple of channels.

Heading back out to the lounge I was surprised Tali was still there, though she was already a little drunk. I sat between Shiala and Liara, both their hands running up and down my body. I was feeling quite horny and I knew my girls were too. They wanted to put on a live show, it would just depend if our guests would have the courage to ask.

In the end, they didn’t, at least not that first night, though I think they quickly adapted to our nudity. I showed them to their rooms, Tali giving me another tight hug, calling me her favourite film star, which was nice. Traynor would always be awkward considering her sexuality, but after a couple of hours, I think she barely noticed. Kelly, Miranda and Jack were sharing a room, as it was large enough to fit three double beds. They were happy to share but closed the door before I could leave.

“I’m not fucking you, girls,” I joked, “Don’t get me wrong, I like pussy but…”

“Not that, Shepard,” Miranda said, before glancing at her friends. “The other guys don’t know but… um… The three of us have our own secret.”

“You and Jack are fucking?”

“Ha! She wishes.”

“You and Kelly are fucking?”

“No, Shepard,” Kelly stated with a smile.

Miranda just sighed and started to undo her trousers. I raised my eyebrows but wasn’t going to stop her. A free show is still a free show. After dropping her trousers, she took off her blouse, standing before me in her underwear. She had a banging body, drinking it in as she took off her bra, unveiling a pair of obvious but wonderful fake tits. She then lowered her underwear, spreading her legs slightly…

For a nine-inch cock to appear.

“What the fuck? How? When?”

“An operation, Shepard. The asari offer them to women who want to be futanari. It’s not recent either. I had this done once I realised you love them, but I just couldn’t get time to tell you about it. Now that I’m here…” She pleaded with eyes when she asked, “Can you touch me? Please?”

I wrapped a hand around her shaft, hearing her take a deep breath. She started leaking pre-cum quickly, running my hand down her shaft to her balls. “It’s just like an asari. Everything in working order, Shepard.”

“And you did this for me?” She nodded. “I had no idea. But why? I was with Liara.”

“I always had an inkling you would end up somewhere like this. Everyone knew about the gangbang on the Citadel.”

“So you have this… Are you saying…”

“Do I want to stay here? No, I can’t. At least, not yet. But I would like to visit and have some fun.”

“Okay.” I glanced left and right. “And you two?”

I really should have known. Jack had her own nine-inch cock. Kelly had eight inches. “We went big, Shepard,” Jack stated, “As we asked how long the average futanari was. If I’d known you liked them so big, I’d have gone ten!”

“Do the others know? I mean Alenko and Garrus, I’m not worried about my girls.”

“No. This will be our secret.”

“Let me get Liara. She has to know about this.” I wandered to her room, asking her to follow me. To say she was shocked when we returned to their room would be an understatement, then I explained what the three likely wanted.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Liara said, “And they can visit whenever they want, but they have to be transported by one of us.”

“I want to be in one of those gangbangs,” Jack stated.

“Oh, that’s easy enough to organise.” Miranda and Kelly added their enthusiastic agreement to Jack’s idea. “Do you want him tonight?”

“No, just telling him was a big deal. We were hoping for a live show though.”

She looked at me and I nodded. “Okay, what sort do you want?”

“DP and mouth filled,” Miranda stated, which didn’t surprise me, considering what movies of mine she liked.

“Can we stay until Friday and play the game?” Kelly wondered.

Liara looked at me, no doubt thinking of the others. “What you should do is take everyone home, but them bring these three back to stay for longer. Sounds like a good idea?”

The three nodded and we headed out. Walking down the hallway, Kelly stopped, put herself away and headed back to Tali’s room. We watched as the quarian appeared, and after a whispered conversation, Tali closed the door behind her and followed Kelly. She’d admitted to watching my videos so wanting to watch me live wasn’t a surprise.

They let me decide who, so I grabbed Aryna, Tevos and Falere, Miranda joking I just grabbed the biggest. “Yep,” I said. Liara pulled across a curtain that separated the hallway from the lounge and kitchen area, a sign saying cleaning was in progress, purposely having a couple of the little robots’ beep away as they cleaned the floor.

First was the revelation by the three human women in front of Tali, who simply shrugged, stating she didn’t care. Our three human futanari friends stripped off and sat down on the lounge, stating they would masturbate while watching. Liara had grabbed Shiala on the way, both carrying a camera, as they would record us.

“I’ve just thought of a title,” I said, eyes falling on me. I pointed at Aryna. “Eleven.” Ariana. “Ten point five.” Falere. “Ten. So, the title of this movie should be ‘Commander Shepard: Thirty-two Inches of Cock.”

“Definitely!” Liara stated.

“Any requests?” I asked, looking at the human woman.

“Not right now. Just do what feels natural.”

I’d grabbed my kneepads and gloves, ready to be on all fours on the tiled floor, and I asked my three girls to eat me out first, getting me ready before lubing me up. I loved having my arse eaten. It didn’t happen too often, generally only when I asked, but they knew I loved it so never denied me. Once I wanted cock rather than tongue, I said Aryna should go first, then Falere, then Tevos, and they were to unload in me. And, most importantly, they were not to be gentle, adopting the aggressive position when fucking me.

Eleven inches of cock being driven into your arse would probably be too much for most people, but not this man. I dropped my head down onto my forearms, really opening myself up, as Aryna drove down again and again, taking her cock all the way out and sliding it back it. It felt wonderful, and I noticed our three new friends already jerking off. No surprise there. Aryna soon had me by the hips, not driving out as much but really giving it me everything, causing me to grunt constantly, begging her to give it to me and cum. She held on for as long as possible, but loved the feeling of her cock throbbing as she unloaded. Aryna wasn’t quiet either, figuring others probably heard us but we didn’t really care.

Soon as Aryna pulled out, Falere slammed her cock into me. Any nerves or caution had long since disappeared, and she would get into it as much as anyone else. “Keelah,” I heard Tali state.

“You okay?” I wondered, grunting as Falere fucked me stupid

“Totally hot, Shepard. I had no idea before, but now I understand why.”

Falere was polite enough to eventually give me a reach around and I came within a couple of minutes, all over the floor. I stated my thanks before begging her to fuck me for longer. She lasted another five minutes before she had to cry enough and unload too.

Tevos was third and last, asking me to be on all fours properly, grabbing my hair and pulling me back as she slammed her cock into me. “Oh god,” I cried, not in pain. Pure ecstasy. I glanced to see the three human women were getting very excited, and I figured they’d probably cum soon. I had a feeling they’d want to join in. If they did, even better. Make it a last minute gangbang.

“This is so much better live,” Miranda muttered.

Dripping with sweat, I whimpered a little as I asked Tevos to keep going. Still holding my hair, she changed position to really drive into me, and I could feel myself wanting to cum again. I probably wouldn’t, but that’s how good it felt. Tevos couldn’t keep going forever, though, and she finally drove in a final time, feeling her release a torrent inside me. Once she pulled out, I collapsed to the floor, sucking in a series of deep breaths.

“Holy shit!” Jack exclaimed, before she laughed, “Total cockslut.”

“Tattoos around his arse are definitely correct,” Kelly added with a giggle.

“Cum yet?” I asked them. they all shook their head. “Get on your knees and cum on me then.”

“Oh, keelah!” Tali cried.

“What’s wrong?” Liara asked.

She shuddered. “Something in… in my suit…. Called nerve-stim pro… Helps me masturbate.”

Our three new futanari got on their knees and jerked themselves off, and I found myself coated in a lot of cum a few minutes later. They added that, because they went to asari space for the operation, their cum would taste just like an asari. I nearly offered them a room each right away. Happy to have cum, they all sat back on the couch, and as they hadn’t taken a pill, I noticed their cocks start to deflate.

My three girls gave me ten minutes’ relaxation before we got ready. Liara got in nice and close with the camera. “This is the well fucked arse of Commander Shepard. And, for your pleasure, he is about to take over thirty inches of cock.” She moved the camera to me. “Will you tap out, Shepard?”

“They’ll cum easily before I even think about it.”

Liara giggled, as she knew I was right. Still hadn’t tapped out. As always, Aryna and Ariana would get my arse. They loved fucking me together. Falere was happy to have my mouth. Aryna and Ariana decided between themselves who would be the top, Aryna delighted to win. After grabbing some pillowed, Tevos lay down, offering her cock for me to sit on. Carefully sliding it in me, Falere stood in front of me, taking her length in my mouth. I started sucking her as I felt Aryna gently slide her cock in me. I knew that wouldn’t last.

“Fuck him!” Miranda cried.

Hands on shoulders meant I was about to be fucked. Asking Aryna to wait a moment, I looked down. “You too, Mistress.”

“Are you sure?”

“Give me everything.”

Falere slid her cock back in my mouth as my two lovers started to fuck me. I came within two minutes. I was dripping with sweat within five. I moaned like… I moaned constantly. Sure, it bloody hurt, but the pleasure I felt was toe-curling. I near enough cried from the pleasure, not the pain. I heard murmurs from the three human women, as seeing it live was no doubt different to watching on video. The videos were edited. They were getting totally unfiltered fucking.

As all three had cum, they lasted a long time. Surprisingly, Aryna called out enough and wanted to swap with Falere. We quickly swapped positions, Falere underneath me, Tevos the top and Aryna in my mouth. “Arse to mouth,” Jack stated in wonderment.

“He takes pills to keep himself sparkling clean. Never had a problem in all the time we’ve fucked,” Shiala explained, “Modern medicine is a marvel.”

We fucked like that again for a little while before I asked to swap myself. Falere stayed in position as I turned over into reverse cowboy (not cowgirl), resting back on my elbows so I didn’t squash Falere, as Tevos slid back inside me, Aryna repositioning so I could continue blowing her.

“Okay, I don’t see this too often,” Miranda stated.

“It’s awkward for Shepard, as although he’s strong, getting fucked by a couple of girls would strain even the strongest man, but I assume he’s putting on a show.”

Aryna came first, coating my face in her cum, though she then licked it up and kissed me. Tevos and Falere managed to fuck me for a little longer, Falere cumming first, though leaving her cock inside me until Tevos finally came as well. As soon as she finished, I moved my body so I could collapse onto the floor, feeling cum leak out of me as always.

It took a few minutes for the utter bliss to wear off, feeling giddy as always as the endorphins released did their work. I glanced at the three women, who looked back at me with a mixture of admiration, lust and desire. “We are totally coming back,” Miranda stated quietly.

“Like, all the time,” Jack added.

That was me done for the night, Liara and Shiala helping me to my feet. I kissed all my girls, looking at our three visitors. All three rose to their feet to kiss me, giving my cock a grope at the same time. Wishing everyone goodnight, I headed to the bathroom first, lying back with my two closest lovers before we headed to bed.

Wrex knew immediately we’d been fucking the next morning, laughing away as I winced when taking a seat. Alenko didn’t want to hear details nor did Garrus, so we respect their wishes and talked about other things. After breakfast, I dressed in shirt and shorts, asking Alenko to walk with me to the beach. Once by the shore, I explained everything from my first night with Liara, through the war, all the way to the modern day. I said, sure, there would be one or two surprising decisions, but I gave my life once for the cause, nearly a second time too. That’s why I just up and disappeared. The whole video thing wasn’t planned, but we all got a kick out of it, and had no regrets.

I did the same thing with Garrus, walking to one of the nearby cliffs, gazing out over our new home. I pretty much said the same, word for word. In the end, I think they understood a little better. Whether they actually accepted it, I’m not sure, though both mentioned that they may visit once again. When asking if I’d leave, I said it would be unlikely. My return would probably cause a few personal problems. I liked being isolated.

For dinner that night, I finally had a real chance to use the barbeque Liara had installed for me. I’d used it once or twice, but it was usually far too hot to cook, but Liara had ordered in plenty of food that we could cook that way, the girls hanging out by the pool as the men chatted shit as meat sizzled. I was wearing clothes again, as cooking required some protection, but my girls remained nude, and it hadn’t taken long for it to be ignored.

Everyone behaved that night, primarily as we’d all been drinking, though no-one got too drunk, and I went to bed alone in the end. The visit of our old friends was only fleeting, but their departure was much better than their arrival, warm handshakes with the men, hugs with the women, though I knew three would be returning with Liara, leaving in time that they would all return by Friday.

While they were gone, the girls got the fucking they’d kept on hold while we had guests out of their system. Aria ruined me for an entire day, loving every minute of it. I joined Samara and Falere for my weekly threesome. Shiala just wanted some alone time and gentle lovemaking, while Aryna and Tevos took turns with me, and I felt a little relief at that. The day before Liara’s return was for rest, Thursday usually being a rest day before game day on Friday.

Liara returned early on Friday morning, the three human girls very excited about what would happen later. Though they would not remain permanently, at least for the moment, but they were now considered part of my harem. “Would we be part of this if we only had pussies?” Miranda wondered.

“Nope, girls with cocks only,” I stated honestly. Miranda laughed, thanking me for putting it straight. As there were now ten girls, Liara suggested we spread the game out over the day. Two in the afternoon with the final round in the early evening. That sounded fine to me, though I wouldn’t have minded either way.

Before the game began, Liara said the three could get a practice go. Getting on my hands and knees, my other girls lubed me up ready for the three new girls. Now that it was happening, I could feel their nerves. No wonder, considering they were about to fuck their old commander. Glancing back, I asked, “Have you three actually fucked someone before?” To my slight surprise, they all said they hadn’t. “You might cum rather quickly then. Trust me, I’ll be fine. Just enjoy yourselves.”

Jack went first, feeling she was slightly awkward, lining up her cock. Sliding it in felt rather nice, and I felt her new balls eventually touch mine. Glancing back, her face lit up in a smile. “Damn, this feels awesome.”

“Feels great for me too. Now, just get used to maintaining a rhythm. And if you cum too fast, don’t worry. You can cum in me if you want, but you can pull out and have a go at length too. Whatever you want.”

She lasted three minutes and got far too excited, unable to pull out in time before she unloaded. She was giddy as fuck afterwards, talking excitedly with all the girls watching as Kelly lined up for her go. She lasted the same length of time, though managed to pull out in time, though most of her cum ended up on the floor. Miranda was last, looking confident as she got behind me, and her cock was certainly the thickest, feeling her stretch me as she slid it in.

“Damn, that feels wonderful, Miranda.”

“You really like it?” she asked sweetly.

Glancing back, I said, “Now you’re perfect!”

That made her laugh, and I kept looking back, watching those wonderful tits jiggle. She lasted a little longer, but made no attempt to pull out. “I’m cumming in your arse, Shepard.”

“No complaints from me.”

After she finished, Liara gave me a few minutes to relax as she explained the rules of the game, bringing up one of our videos and showing her an entire round. I noticed all the girls getting very excited while watching it, so I knew I was in for some good fucking once the game started. Liara had invented a new way of organising, a randomly generated list appearing on the screen, with their high score and the current score from today. I’d suggested increasing it from three to five rounds, Liara retorting I just wanted to be fucked for longer, and to enjoy more cum. She was absolutely right on both counts, so it would be decided later.

Once the order was decided, I was on hands and knees again, ready for ten cocks in a row. Liara had a glass nearby, explaining that the cum on my back would be scooped off so I could drink it. Jack thought that was hilarious. Aria just called me a cumjunkie to the amusement of the rest.

The next hour or so was a lot of fun, for the girls and definitely for me. All the girls would fuck me hard for around five minutes or so before pulled to unload on me. Well, most of them did. Jack barely pulled out on time, and came on my crack, while Kelly didn’t pull out in time. That led to a lot of laughs, while I told Kelly I loved feeling girls cum in me. As usual, the longer girls were out in front, though it was a surprise that Falere took the lead. Truth be told, she fucked me the hardest. Even Aryna was impressed with her.

Liara offered me the glass between rounds, but I suggested she wait until after the second round. It wasn’t a strange request to her, so she put it to the side and had the computer generate a new list. This time, the new girls focused on rhythm, and I quickly learned when they were about to cum, calling for them to pull out in time. They all got very excited when leaving pools of cum on my back. They didn’t shoot very far but they’d get better with time. Falere continued to lead, winning again, though records weren’t being broken. Aryna had fucked me as hard as she could, but still couldn’t beat her, while Tevos wasn’t feeling it apparently. Surprisingly, Samara was in second place, so it would be between mother and daughter as to who would win. We might have a new champion if Aryna didn’t shoot long enough.

Cleaning me off again, I took the glass from Liara and sat between my girls, sipping at the glass. “Anyone want a taste?” I offered.

“No, you earned it, Shepard. You drink it,” Shiala replied with a smile.

I sculled the rest, smacking my lips and moaning with pleasure. Aria called me a cumjunkie again but admitted watching me do that was hot. Considering some of the stuff we got up to, I figured doing that wasn’t so bad. Jack did whisper to me later that she might join me in doing that another time.

Given a little time to relax before the final round, I spent a little time in the jacuzzi outside with some of the girls. The three human girls had been told about the no clothes rule and had happily stripped off. Miranda received numerous compliments regarding her body, while everyone was intrigued about Jack and her tattoos. Now at peace with herself, she would explain what most of them meant. As for Kelly, her body was toned and fit, explaining that hiding from Cerberus for months as a farmer had helped define her body. The new girls in my harem would fit in perfectly. 

After the eleven of us enjoyed dinner, we assembled in the lounge room again. Liara announced that I would be on my back for this round, and that there were particular rules for when girls pulled and shot their wad. A camera would watch them and if they leaned forward too far, they would be disqualified. Their cock could not go past the bottom of mine. A fair rule, I thought.

However, there was also a special prize. Anyone who managed to get their cum in my mouth, even a little bit, would decide the next activity once the game was over. I had a good idea what some would choose.

I was rarely on my back for the game, and it was no surprise there were a few disqualifications. Aryna was mightily pissed off when she leaned too far forward, as she also got as far as my chin. Tevos nearly broke the record, but not enough to win. The new girls got better with each round, while the likes of Shiala and Liara rarely stood a chance, but just enjoyed fucking me. It was eventually a head to head between Falere and Samara, the latter going first. She pounded me as hard as possible and she got a good distance. Not record-breaking but near her personal best. The pressure was on Falere, and I had to be neutral, otherwise I’d have calmed her nerves.

She hit her personal best and won, immediately very excited, falling on and cuddling me, forgetting I was coated in cum. At that moment, though, she didn’t care, loudly exclaiming she was going to enjoy the next day with me. Samara was nothing but sweet in her defeat, though assured me that she would win one day. There was plenty of laughter as Falere and I headed to the shower to clean the cum off us both, joining the other girls in the lounge as they cracked open some wine, chatting and giggling amongst themselves. I didn’t drink, chatting and laughing away with them, though I knew that was my night over, sexually at least.

Falere enjoyed me the next day. Up until mid-afternoon, we enjoyed time alone, with mutual blowjobs, mutual arse eating, before we got down to some nice, hard fucking. Her bed bounced quite a bit as she had me bent back, legs back and wide, driving her ten inches into me. It would be streamed around the house, so no doubt some of the girls would be watching.

After lunch, she invited her mother to join us, and I was double penetrated all night, Samara allowing her daughter to be the top, though that didn’t stop her fucking me hard as well. We stopped around midnight, and it was when I was lying back, a girl in each arm, that Samara asked, “You really enjoy it nowadays, don’t you?”

“I remember the first few times, while enjoyable, I did wonder how anyone managed to do it constantly. But now? You’re right, I do love it. The day we remember as DP day, with all twenty-two? One of the best days of my life. Don’t get me wrong, nothing will replace the intimacy of sex with one girl, though when Liara and Shiala double me, it’s a reflection of the love the three of us share.”

“Helps they are both only eight inches too,” Falere stated.

“Oh, I love it when Aryna and Tevos lay waste to me. The endorphin rush is unreal.” I saw the sheet move by Samara’s crotch, so the talk was obviously exciting her. The pill would have worn off. “I’ll stop talking.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m too tired for anything else, but I love talking to you about our lives together. We’ll have to get our new friends involved in all of it though. Gangbangs. Doubles. Triples. I mean one in your mouth there. None of us are Aria.”

“She told me she probably wouldn’t try that again. Triple means two down there, one in here.”

“Do they know about the dungeon?” Falere asked.

“They do, but it’s not like we use it very often.”

“Not in our normal lives, Shepard. The next gangbang though…” Samara trailed off, though her face said everything. Looks like they had plans.

Samara eventually fell asleep and I chatted quietly with Falere, organising another afternoon with Shiala, as she’d enjoyed that afternoon we’d shared a while back. I said it was a damn good idea, and that perhaps we should invite Liara along. She said it was something to think about before she snuggled into me, saying for the very first time that she loved me.

Glancing at Samara, she opened her eyes and smiled, obviously hearing what her daughter said, before snuggling closer to me too. Life was pretty damn good.


	15. The Confession of Aria T'Loak

Our old but new friends eventually stayed with us for a couple of weeks, long enough for another two more games on a Friday. True to her word, the next week, Jack sat back and we shared a glass of the girls hot and sweet cum, and she admitted it was very tasty, so no wonder I loved it. All the asari were well aware of how nice they tasted, while Kelly eventually gave into temptation and asked for a taste too.

While they lived with us, the three were given their own rooms, and were told they would also get an opportunity for some alone time with me. There was no schedule set in stone, but Liara was in control, and there were general agreements. The game on Friday discounted anyone from having me personally. Saturday was the winner of the game. Falere and Samara generally asked to have me on a Wednesday night, though it could be postponed. Other than that, I was free to anyone.

My first time with Miranda, I was surprised at how nervous she was. Lying back, I beckoned her forward and tried to relax her, kissing her softly while running my hands over her body. Pressing her lubed up cock to me, I whispered for her to enter me, both of us grunting when she did. “So thick,” I told her.

“Good surgeon,” she said with a smile.

Once her balls bumped into my body, she sighed with relief and started to fuck me. I’m sure it was a little weird for her, to be fucking her former commander in such a way. But I was incredibly touched by the fact she’d undergone such an operation in the hope she could be with like this. There were no expressions of love, but the mutual attraction was intense, the fucking hot and passionate as we made out as her thrusting increasing in intensity.

When she came, it must have been good, as she collapsed onto my chest, feeling her chest rise and fall, nipples that could cut glass poking into me. She eventually sat up and I followed her, wrapping my legs around her, doing nothing else than continuing to make out. Then she rested her head against my chest, admitting she was in two minds whether to return permanently or not. I would put no pressure on her as it was a big commitment, particularly as it would mean leaving her sister behind.

Jack admitted to nerves so Kelly was the next girl to have me. The one thing that girl had was stamina. A fit, absolutely banging body, she quickly showed a surprising dominant side, wanting me on my hands and knees, though forcing my head down to lift my arse and then… Well, I received what I wanted. I was still shocked she’d gone through it, remembering what she was like during the Collector mission, and I had next to no idea she’d wanted me at all. I was probably blind to it, worried as I was about finding Liara, and once our relationship resumed, I just wouldn’t have paid attention.

But she was with me now and absolutely loving her new toy, confessing that, ever since surgery and being told she could play with it, she masturbated daily, as they had been given drugs to increase their sex drives to asari levels. We had a great time together, but she admitted that she could not return permanently as she had numerous other commitments, but would definitely come for visits, particularly for gangbangs.

Jack was full of shit, of course. There were no nerves at all. Once she had everything figured out, she let her personality shine through. I’d never tell the other two, but she was easily the best fuck of the new girls. I watched a little video of us afterwards, and she loved taking her entire length out and driving it in, hearing me grunt or groan each time. “You know what I’m like, fucker,” she said, giving me a playful shove.

Trust me, I wasn’t complaining as it wasn’t a surprise. But, like Kelly, she was disappointed in that she really wanted to remain permanently, but she was still looking after her kids at the Academy. However, given resources were still iffy in places, there wasn’t a new influx of kids. She suggested another five years and she might be able to remain. Like Kelly, she would definitely return for certain events.

The three had to leave the Sunday after their third Friday with us. Liara wouldn’t fly them this time, Shiala offering to take them so Liara didn’t always feel the stress of transportation. I gave each of them a hug and a very long kiss before they boarded the shuttle, and I had that same feeling of sadness whenever old or new friends departed.

During breakfast the next morning, Aria told me she had agreed with the rest that she would have me to herself all day and that I should prepare myself. Glancing at Liara, she nodded, so I looked back at her. "I'm ready for whatever you give me, Aria," I stated with a smile.

Once the rest of the girls disappeared into the lounge or bedrooms, Aria took me by the hand and led me to her bedroom, noticing she left the door wide open. No doubt she wanted everyone else to watch what was going to happen. The room was a reflection of her personality, her sex toys proudly on display. I'd watched her pleasure herself more than once, often walking in after she'd cum to clean her up. She would never say it, but I knew she loved it when I did that. I’d generally stay to suck her cock and get a second helping as well.

The first thing she did was grab a collar and place that around my neck. Attached to the collar was a chain. "No, I'm not expecting you on all fours, Shepard. But this is just to remind you that I'm in control today."

"Yes, Boss."

The smile she returned... She stepped forward to kiss me, another surprisingly soft one. She definitely had a soft side that she did her best to keep hidden.

Pulling me towards the bed, she ordered me down on all fours before grabbing pillows to rest my head on, asking for my hands, which she handcuffed behind my back. Looking back, she applied some lube to my arse and her cock before she got up on the bed, pointing her cock down towards my hole. "I expect this is what is to come, Boss?"

She answered by driving her cock straight into me, causing me to cry out and clench at the same time. Thankfully she did give me a moment to recover herself. Once I gave her a nod, she got into position, almost a crouch over my body, the best to drive her cock into me, then she started.

Fucking hell, it was perfect. Aria had a great time and she used me like a fuck-toy. I was rock hard and couldn't touch myself, and she made no move to touch me either. She would change her position slightly every soften often, but never relented in her pounding of my arse. Within ten minutes she was crying out, and I felt her warm cum erupt inside me. We'd taken pills at breakfast, so after she'd cum, she just kept on going.

"Fuck my arse, Boss," I cried.

"Yeah, you love my cock, don't you, slut?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I've loved it since that first time, Boss."

She repositioned again, for at least her comfort, but she kept right on fucking me. I had a feeling this would be my day and night. I didn't mind at all. If it got too much, I'd use the word I hadn't used so far. I'm not sure how long she fucked me for, but I stayed in the same position, Aria changing every so often, finding new ways of driving her cock into me. We had the occasional visitor as others wanted to watch, stroking themselves as Aria practically assaulted my arse, but they would soon disappear. I honestly thought she’d double me, but made no suggestion she wanted anyone else to have me. After her third orgasm, where I was starting to feel quite sore, and my arse rather full, she finally pulled out, allowing me to lie down and relax. I'd cum hard when she came in me the second time, so I laid down in the pool of cum I'd shot out.

Feeling her undo the handcuffs, I gave my wrists a good shake though it only been a little uncomfortable, not painful. “Shepard, do you remember the punishment that day?” she asked carefully.

“Yes.”

“Would you…” She paused, no doubt worried about my response. “Would you mind if I tried again? I won’t be as much of a bitch this time.”

I remained silent for a while. Most of me wanted to say no immediately. But… There was still this part of me that thought if she’d at least let me cum, I probably wouldn’t have disliked it as I did. “May I request a few things before agreeing?”

“Sure.”

“One, we do it in the dungeon, in the swing. That would be most comfortable. And, two, you definitely allow me to cum this time.”

“Definitely. This won’t be punishment this time. It’s for both our enjoyment. Anything else?”

“Everyone else watches. It’s probably best that Shiala isn’t here. She was very upset last time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Liara was very upset last time too. I believe if you tell her, and explain that I’ve agreed, she will relent. If you truly mean it this time, that you will be as gentle as possible, then while I won’t do this often at all, and I mean that, you have me the entire day and you are in control. I would use the word or tap out if I didn’t really want to do it.”

She leapt on top of me and gave me a hug, feeling her cock press into my stomach. “Thank you, Shepard,” she said, and I could hear the excitement in her tone. Such an unusual side to Aria T’Loak.

Walking into the dungeon, she got the swing in place, making sure I was comfortable, giving me a couple of pillows, before she disappeared. I wouldn’t be bound, gagged or anything this time. I could hear raised voices from outside, though they lessened eventually and Liara came striding in. “Shepard, are you sure?” she asked.

“I am. We’ve agreed to it together this time. Maybe it won’t be so bad. Maybe it will. But I’m willing to try.”

She remained silent, no doubt her thoughts clouded and emotions high. “If it’s too much, I want you to tap out immediately or use the word. Don’t hurt yourself just for her benefit.”

“I won’t.”

The rest of the girls walked in with chairs, sitting around the swing as Aria walked in. She was a beautiful asari, and the smile on her face when her eyes met mine was a real surprise. I had a feeling she’d thought about this for quite some time and finally had the nerve to ask me.

To show this was about me as much as her, I was surprised when she knelt down and started to eat my arse. Most of the girls were in shock but I loved it, moaning loudly at what she could do with her tongue. None of the other girls moved, obviously Aria telling them not to get involved, so they were obviously stroking themselves as they watched.

After eating me out for what felt like quite a while, she stood up and, after lubing herself up, slid her cock inside me. Surprising me further, she didn’t just fuck me senseless like every other time. It wasn’t gentle, but it was, again, enjoyable for both of us. She went so far as to jerk me off at the same time. When she leaned forward to kiss me, burying herself in my arse, I groaned loudly into her mouth but she didn’t pull back, short, hard thrusts into me, letting me know she was going to cum soon.

Feeling her unload in me always felt good, but there was a further surprise when she grabbed a toy, explaining why. This was further proof to ensure that it would be enjoyable for me as she inserted it, feeling me stretch out. It felt pretty damned good, using it for a few minutes before announcing I would be as ready as I’d ever be.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“Yes, Boss.”

She started with two fingers, gently thrusting with them, taking her time, making sure I enjoyed it. Three fingers wasn’t so bad but four fingers is when it started to stretch… But it felt good. She stayed doing that for around five minutes before giving me a look. I met her eyes and nodded.

Using her right hand to jerk me off, she inserted her left hand. “My god,” I cried.

“Take it out?” I shook my head. “I’ll be gentle. And I’ll touch the right place, I promise.”

That’s the first time I heard Aria T’Loak promise anything. I must be making her very happy. But she kept her word. She was gentle, and she soon touched the fun spot inside me. Jerking me off as she was, the orgasm was… intense would be the right word. I definitely roared with pleasure, and the volume of cum exploding out of me was something else.

And as soon as she started, it stopped. I gave her a look and she gave me a sheepish grin. “I owed you that, Shepard. I know on the day a lot of stuff went down, but I think we’re now even.”

“It was never a problem, Aria.”

“Because that’s who you still are, a decent man. I had to do this, make it right. I won’t ask again.”

The sea of surprised faces suggested they had never seen Aria T’Loak sound so contrite, and once helped out of the swing, I gave her a hug, making her laugh as the cum on my chest and belly pressed into her.

Grabbing my hand, she led me out of the dungeon and back to her bedroom, into to her private bathroom. Closing the door, she then asked me to get on my knees. I couldn’t help smile as I had a feeling what for. Again, she was making things right in her mind. "Want to use the word?"

"No, I now understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It’s fine, Aria. Do what you want."

"Then close your eyes and mouth."

I waited a few seconds before I felt warm liquid splash against my face. There was no real smell, as our diets were quite good. Lots of filtered water helped. I heard her laugh. "Well, never thought you'd willingly agree to this." I didn't reply, keeping my mouth shut, as the liquid moved from my face to my chest, back to my face before disappearing. Asking me to open my eyes, she then offered her cock, which I happily accepted now that she'd finished. I blew her for a little while before she suggested we have a shower.

Under the hot water, Aria was surprisingly tender as she cleaned my face and body before she actually wanted me to hug her again. It was then she made a confession. "I love you," she said quietly, "I'm sure you already know that, but I really do. You're the first person I've felt anything for in... centuries."

"What's brought this on?" I wondered.

She leaned back. "You just let me do that, Shepard. You could have said no after what happened before but... You did it, for me. But it's not just that, not at all. I know you love my cock and what it does for you, but you've been nothing but courteous, even gentle in return. And you've always been and continue to be a thoroughly decent man. Helps you're a fantastic fuck. Incomparable really." She paused a moment. "I'll never say anything in front of them. The facade must remain. But in here, this little room, I can tell you how I feel."

I kissed her as we embraced, feeling our erections press into each other, though they were ignored for the time being. Breaking the kiss, resting her forehead against mine, she said, "Part of me would like to feel you... inside me..."

"Really?" I asked, unable to hide the surprise. She’d been adamant it would never happen, but the nod she returned was resolute. "Where?"

"I can't remember the last time someone fucked my pussy. I get wet as much as I get hard, but... If we do, it must remain our secret."

"Shut and lock the door then, switch off the cameras too. But did you hear about Shiala?" She nodded. "Do you have anything to help me?"

She smirked. "I have plenty, Shepard. Trust me, you will cum."

Seeing Aria T'Loak lying back on her bed, her rock hard cock resting on her belly, legs spread ready for me, was a sight I honestly never thought I'd see. She beckoned me forward, crawling over her until our eyes were level, the kiss was shared passionate and meaningful, now that the truth was known. Breaking the kiss, we both looked down as my cock searched for her entrance, that tight little pussy that I'd admit I had wanted to fuck from time to time.

"Easy, Shepard, it's been a long time," she said quietly.

Feeling her lips part to accept my cock, she bit her lip, her eyes only for mine as I slowly slid my cock inside her, fingers pressed into my back. Once all the way in, she cried out, head rolling back, her legs immediately wrapping around mine, one of her feet pressing on the toy already in my arse.

What happened next is that the former Commander Shepard and Aria T'Loak made love. I'd never have believed I would enjoy as tender a time with her as those few minutes. The kisses remained passionate. There was little cursing, but plenty of heaving breathing, caressing of my face, back and arms, and she definitely loved my cock inside her, wondering if she'd give into temptation again.

She would use one of her feet to press onto the sex toy at the same time, knowing it would help me too, but I wanted this to last, and the smile on her face suggested she wanted it too, though one her hands disappeared between us so she could stroke her cock.

"Keep going," she breathed.

"Your pussy is wonderful, Boss."

"Tight?"

"Tightest I've ever had."

A slight lie. Shiala was tighter, but it made her smile before she kissed me again, tongue searching my mouth, causing me to increase my thrusts a little. Her foot was now prodding the sex toy more and I could feel my own climax building, watching her shoulder movement increase as she was now stroking herself faster.

I couldn't help the smile that formed when I informed her that I was about to cum. Maybe it was the toy. Maybe it was just her pussy. But the smile she returned was loving and heart-warming, and when I did cum, she near came at the same time. Spent as we were, neither of us moved, simply sucking in deep breaths before our eyes locked and we kissed again. "Okay, you win, Shepard. We'll do this again, just not too often. I much prefer you in another position."

"It's your choice, Boss. You're in control."

"Once I open that door, it's back to how things are, Aria the Bitch. And I'm going to enjoy using you the rest of the day." She paused before adding, "But this has been... nice."

She wasn't lying about the door, though I did find it amusing that she didn't bother wiping the cum off her belly. Taking the chain, she led me down the hallway until we were outside Samara's room. Asking her to join us, we were led back to Aria's room where she laid down again, though this time I straddled her, taking her cock inside me easily. I couldn't help smile when, upon looking back, Samara was already lubed up and ready to fuck me too.

"We're doing this a lot today," Aria stated, "Expect to have a full mouth at different times too."

"I can't wait, Boss."

Alternating their thrusts, they were both soon fucking me very well. I loved it, my body now used to the feeling, and despite how brutal it might look, there was a surprising intimacy, particularly when Samara leaned forward, hands on my shoulders, letting me know how good my arse felt with Aria's cock also inside me.

Leaning forward, palms to either side of Aria, I could only grunt, groan and occasionally swear as they fucked me together. I was more than used to it by now, but it was still slightly painful at times. Aria had already cum a few times, but Samara was getting excited, letting me know she was getting close.

It wasn’t a particular surprise when she pulled out and unloaded on my back, feeling her cum pool on my lower bac. With nothing more than a kiss on my cheek, she then disappeared, leaving Aria inside me. “You love two cocks nowadays, don’t you?”

“Between you and me, it does hurt from time to time, particularly with the biggest girls, but fuck me, it feels brilliant.”

I sat up, feeling Samara’s cum drip down my back and over my arse, as Aria allowed me to just bounce slightly on her cock, and she was kind enough to give me a stroke at the same time. She eventually told me to stop and, grabbing the chain, led me out of the room and onto the balcony. Liara and Shiala were in the pool below us as I placed both hands on the railing, Aria lining up behind me. With both hands on my shoulders, I felt her prod at my arse, lining me up, before she rammed it in, causing me to grunt.

“Aria fucking you, Shepard?” Liara called out.

“Yes!” She certainly was, crying out in excitement as she pushed me down slightly so she could properly ram her cock into me. I eventually just lowered my head, watching my cock swing from the thrusts of Aria, more pre-cum dripping onto the ground, figuring I might cum hands-free. I did that a lot nowadays.

The viewpoint from the balcony was sure beautiful as I lifted my head. If I wasn’t being fucked, as it did happen on the balcony occasionally, I would relax against the railing with a coffee and just take it in. Liara had chosen perfectly and, to my amusement, has sent out fake warnings about the planet being toxic and uninhabitable. It was doubtful anyone would head this way, considering the galaxy was being rebuilt, but we wanted complete privacy.

Aria was still fucking me, and I could feel sweat stream off my body, as it was warm outside. I heard her take a deep breath. “This is hard work out here, Shepard.”

“Want to head back inside, Boss?”

“One second.” She pulled and stood beside me. “You two want to join us?”

I don’t think I ever saw either move so fast as Aria and I headed back to the bedroom. On the way, Aria collected the others, suggesting they would want to come watch. Once back in Aria’s room with Liara and Shiala, Aria took control, asking Shiala to lie down and for me to straddle her. Sliding down her lubed cock, she then asked Liara to slide her cock inside me too. Aria then placed her cock at my mouth. “This has just been in your arse, Shepard. Do you want to suck it?” I answered that by leaning forward and swallowing it. “Good boy. Now, you are not move at all. Leave everything to us.”

I felt very full as I had three cocks soon pumping into me. And I did as I was told, not moving from my position. Shiala was busy thrusting up into my arse, almost at the same time as Liara was pounding me too, her arms tight on my shoulders, feeling her breath on my neck and near my ear. Aria was fucking my face at the same time, my nose bumping into her as I swallowed her entire length as always.

“Oh god,” I managed to cry despite her cock being in my mouth.

“Okay, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“Fuck yes. This is so good,” I said, Aria removing her cock for a moment so I could answer, though she quickly rammed it back in, her hands grabbing a handful of hair each.

Of course, I knew this would be recorded and no doubt it would be played around the house on the vid-screens. We’d probably put this up on the website, though I couldn’t exactly figure out a title, full of cock as I was.

Aria couldn’t take it forever having fucked me for so long and not cum, and I was soon rewarded with another mouthful of cum, making sure she left my cock in her mouth for a while until I could barely breath. I swallowed everything down before she finally took it out, causing me to cough a little.

Liara and Shiala were still fucking me. “Can I move, Boss?” I asked. Aria nodded, and I could finally lean down, resting forearms beside Shiala. It changed the angle of both, but it felt even better, feeling Liara move her position, glancing back to see she was driving her cock into me, stating she would cum soon.

Once she did, Shiala remained inside me as Aria called out, “Who’s next?”

“Jesus wept,” I stated.

“Too much?” she asked. It wasn’t sarcastic, she was genuinely concerned. She wanted to fuck me stupid, but didn’t want me in too much pain, nor incapable of actually being fucked.

“Honestly, yes. Can Shiala finish in me then we can take a break, Boss?”

“Of course, Shepard.”

Shiala flipped me over, realising I was a little sore, so she was gentle as she fucked me before finishing. Sensing I was a little tender, the six then escorted me to one of the large bathrooms, Liara running a bath for me before I was lowered into it, Liara and Aria joining me in the water.

“I’m sorry, Shepard,” Aria said, sounding unbelievably contrite.

“What are you sorry for? I loved it, Aria. I just needed to stop as I’m feeling a little tired. Even I have a limit.” To prove my point, I leaned forward to kiss her before whispering in her ear that I loved her. Not quietly enough as Liara heard, leaning forward, feeling her breast in my back.

“Well, never thought I’d hear you say that, Shepard.”

“She’ll never say it back,” remembering what she’d told me, “But I have no problem telling her how I feel. She knows I love everything we share.”

Liara eventually got out, leaving me to relax with Aria in the bath, the rest all giving me a kiss before leaving, making sure the door was closer so we head privacy. Aria turned and leaning back against me, taking one of my hands so I could stroke her cock. “I love you too, Shepard.” I heard the smile in her tone, and she turned back to show me before we kissed.

We lay back and relaxed for quite a while, my hand gently stroking Aria, and she actually asked for nothing more. “Have you enjoyed everything since we arrived, Shepard?” she wondered.

“Of course, Boss.”

“Not Boss. We’re not there at the moment.”

“Then I’ll say absolutely, Aria. I’ve rarely been happier. I have seven beautiful asari to share my life with.”

“Do we ever take it too far? Be honest.”

“Apart from punishment day, I can honestly say never, because if you had, I would have used the word. Gangbangs. Orgies. Group sex. It doesn’t bother me. It’s a lot of fun.”

We waited until the water grew cold before getting out, taking time to dry each other off, and it was surprisingly intimate, making her laugh when I tickled her. Then she hugged me tightly, holding her naked as the towels were dropped to the ground. I’m not sure how long we stayed like that, but by the time she was ready to leave, I felt better. “Just me and you the rest of the night, Shepard.”

“Are you sure, Boss? You know I don’t mind.”

“Oh, I’m not going to go easy on you, Shepard. But…” She looked at me and smiled. “Just me and you.”

She wasn’t lying as she closed the door to her bedroom upon our return. She was right, she didn’t go easy, fucking me for hours without pause, unloading at least half a dozen times inside me. When I left her room the next morning, I was very tender, barely able to sit down at the table when joining the others for breakfast, with parts of my body covered in cum, either hers or mine. The other six had a giggle, as although I was tender, they knew I’d have loved every minute. Aria followed me out a couple of minutes later, a giant beaming smile on her face.

“Shepard is the best fuck I’ve ever had and a total slut.”

She wasn’t wrong on either count.


	16. Shepard Keeps His Word

I hugged and kissed each asari as they passed by as they walked to the shuttle. Some got in a last grope of my cock or arse, all of them stating they would return when they could. Once all thirteen were on the shuttle, Aria made sure the door was shut before heading to the pilot’s chair, watching the machine ascend into the clouds and disappearing from view.

I sagged into the railing, utterly drained after a very long weekend. Since arriving on Friday morning, I had been non-stop fucked by twenty asari, barely getting any sleep on either Friday or Saturday night.

The usual Friday game was a lot of fun. Twenty asari in three rounds is a lot to take. I loved every second, well and truly fucked by an assortment of cocks, none smaller than eight inches. At the end of each round, I was utterly drenched in their cum. I told Liara we should do all three rounds in a row, so that at the end of a the third, I had a large glass of sweet asari cum to sit back with and drink. Our new friends thought it was hilarious, making sure I drank it nice and slow.

It had turned into quite the competition, so that by the third round, I was being properly fucked by those with the larger cocks. Aryna faced competition in the length states, as at least two had the same length of eleven inches, with one girl even thicker. I liked her immediately. At least a couple more were between ten, ten and a half, similar to Tevos. Six girls fought it out, the battleground; the arse of Shepard. Falere didn’t have a look in this time, nor did Samara.

We had a new champion at the end though, one of visiting asari, and we asked for her name at least. She called herself Lyana. No records broken in length, and as the game was taking place during a gangbang weekend, I wasn’t a prize. Instead, she was given an immediate invite back to the next event, which was meant to be a week-long next time. She was very excited at the prospect.

Saturday was when the true gangbang started. I was given three choices for the morning session; kitchen table, lounge room floor, or the swing in the dungeon. I chose the swing, of course, though I did enjoy a good fuck in the kitchen. For the afternoon session, the girls would have their choice of what they wanted. I would only find out just beforehand. Depending on how I felt after that, there would be an evening session. All three sessions would last three hours, and would absolutely be recorded and distributed on our extranet site.

Once I was comfortable in the swing, the girls all gathered around and did what they wanted. They had apparently agreed one thing. That I was not to be empty longer than a couple of seconds. I would be fucked hard, the girl would cum or not, and as soon as one cock disappeared, the next slid inside me immediately, barely a second between each.

They all came more than once, and I happily jerked off at least twice as they fucked me. I was sometimes plugged at both ends as some girls wanted to be blown as well, moaning around the cocks while being fucked. Others would run their hands over my body while I was fucked, complimenting me on my physique and my cock, despite the fact all of them were larger, though mine was quite thick.

The larger girls always took delight in fucking me hard. To be honest, they all did, but the larger girls are always more memorable. They learned quickly that I loved it, so they gave as much as they could give. I’d earn plenty of compliments for that too, knowing they organised themselves so I’d take the long and thick cocks all in a row. I wasn’t even close to tapping out but it wasn’t always completely enjoyable.

I saw out the three hours, not easily, but I’d enjoyed myself as much as they obviously did. I was utterly dripping with cum, as nearly all of them unloaded inside me, though I’d taken a couple of tasty mouthfuls as well. Lowered out of the swing, I had a quick shower and clean up before joining them all for lunch.

Their request for the afternoon session wasn’t a surprise. A mattress was brought out and placed on the lounge room floor, on which I would be placed on my knees, arse raised in the air, while I would rest my head on some pillows, wrists handcuffed and hidden there. No blindfold or gag, as none of them were particularly interested in that.

More than one girl ate me out first, which I thoroughly enjoyed, many of them equipped with rather talented tongues, hearing comments about how I moaned quite a lot when they did it. Eventually tongues were replaced with cock, all of them taking the now well-known aggressive position, constantly watching them drive their cocks down into me.

Plenty of cum ended up on rather than in me during the afternoon session, surprised that I wasn’t doubled at least once. Normally Aria, Samara or Aryna would get someone involved, or one of the visitors would suggest it, but at the moment, they liked everything how it was. It was an endless stream of cocks again, not quite like the swing, but once of the girls was finished, she would lift herself out of the way, quickly replaced by another. About halfway through, they even gave me five minutes’ break, Liara bringing me a glass of water, asking if I was okay. Stating I was fine, she smiled before being the first to have a go.

The girls were all very impressed by the end, waxing lyrical about the fact I took them all so well, generally with a smile on my face, often asking for more, more, more. “We’ve never met a human like you,” they would say.

“That’s because I’m Commander Shepard,” I’d retort. Sure, my reputation might be in slight tatters, but as I’d told Alenko, I didn’t care. I now had a new reputation, and while that didn’t worry me either, I certainly enjoyed all the sex.

Liara and Shiala joined me for a shower, washing me down completely before asking if I was up for an evening session. I wondered what else they’d want. I had a few ideas myself, but it wasn’t my choice. I said I was because I loved being fucked.

In the end, it was quite a simple task. All twenty girls would line up on the lounges, eight inches to eleven inches. All I had to do was go down the line, riding each of them until they came in me, then move to the next one. I’d done that before, though I hadn’t done it after a day of fucking already, so I knew this would be tough on me, and a certain part of my body.

The eight and nine-inch girls I managed to bring to orgasm quite quickly, fucking them as fast as possible, as I knew the longer girls would be more difficult. By the time I reached the ten-inch girls, I was feeling the strain, Tevos whispering her concern as I grimaced when bottoming out on her. I assured her I was fine as I’d certainly been through worse.

Aryna was a real struggle, though her gentle kisses certainly made me feel better, very excited when I rode her entire length. It started to hurt but she said I felt wonderful and that she was definitely going to cum. I felt relief when she did, but I still had two more. I hadn’t said the word yet and never tapped out. I wasn’t going to start now.

The last girl was the winner of the game, Lyana. I cried out when bottoming out on her, and she knew I was struggling. She fucked me gently as I could only lean forward and take it. Bringing my head down next to hers, she said, “If I fuck you hard and fast, I’ll cum quicker.”

“Do it,” I said.

I gritted my teeth and waited for the onslaught. Good thing I liked her because once she was done, I couldn’t move, simply resting on her lap as I recovered some semblance of normality. Liara wandered in with some medi-gel spray, so once I got off Lyana’s lap, I immediately lay down on the ground and felt her use the spray. It was all worth it, of course, but sometimes I did push to and beyond the envelope.

Not moving for a while, I simply rolled over onto my back and waited for a little while, eventually getting up and heading to the bathroom, where I was joined by Shiala. It was now a ritual after a gangbang, taking a hot bath and joined by either Shiala or Liara, generally to ensure I was okay.

Feeling tender the next morning, I did wonder what I was in for before the girls departed. I was expecting to be doubled all morning, but they asked for something I’d never actually had before. All twenty would jerk off and cum on my face. It meant I had to do no work, as they didn’t even want blowjobs, so a certain part of my body was given a rest.

Liara ensured this was definitely recorded, figuring it would be a popular video. Each girl went one at a time, and I couldn’t help laugh after only a few girls as my face was coated in their thick cum. I was allowed to lick anything around my mouth but much of it stayed where it landed. Futanari cum a lot more than human men, so after twenty, I had Liara take a photo. When she showed me, I absolutely cracked up, as did most of the girls. To my surprise, each girl then came and had a lick of my face before kissing me. Not as intimate as kissing while fucking, but it was a fun way to end the weekend.

“You look exhausted, Shepard,” Liara stated as we walked back into house after the shuttle disappeared.

“Saturday was a very long day. I’m paying for it today.”

“Are you really in pain?”

“Muscle pain more than anything. My arse is fine. I am intrigued, though.”

“Oh?”

“No doubles all weekend. I’m not disappointed, more surprised.”

“It was subtly suggested that doubles were not on offer during short weekends. If you want to double Commander Shepard, you come for a week or more.”

“I’m not a commander anymore. You can call me John.”

Liara laughed. “That just sounds really weird, Shepard. No, to us girls, you’ll always be Commander Shepard.”

We spent the rest of the day relaxing around the pool or jacuzzi, assured nothing else was expected of me that day. I admitted to relief about that, eventually heading to my room for a bit of solitude, zoning out in front of the vid-screen. Liara and Shiala eventually came to join me to sleep, wanting nothing more than what Liara once called ‘Commander Cuddles’, using that term in front of Shiala, who burst into laughter but found it endearing all the same.

The next afternoon, Shiala and I were alone on one of the balconies, a little private time together, taking those moments whenever they were available. Cuddling into me, she broached a subject we had discussed from time to time. “Shepard, you know our relationship is… It’s not one-way, but…”

“I receive more.”

“Yes. Would it bother you if it changed a bit?”

I kissed her forehead. “I remember talking about this. No, it wouldn’t bother me at all.”

“I’ve talked about it with Liara and all the girls agreed. The old rule will be written out. From now on, our lovemaking will be fifty-fifty or thereabouts. More importantly, you don’t need to be fucked if you are making love to me.”

“To be honest, I do it so rarely nowadays, I have to admit I look forward to it.”

“How about now?” she asked, meeting my eyes, quiet desperation visible.

I grabbed her hand and walked her to my room, ensuring the door was closed and cameras turned off. If we were doing this, it would happen in privacy. We generally made love in private if Shiala did top me, as what we shared was for no-one else’s eyes except our own.

As we were already naked and hard, having taken the standard pill, we could have just leapt into it, but I put on a little music and showed her my lack of dancing skills as I held her in my arms, simply swaying to the music, feeling her hands run up and down my back. Leaning down to kiss her, she whimpered quite quickly, admitting she was very turned on.

I wasn’t going to rush it though, gently stroking her cock as we made out. She wanted to return the favour but I moved her hand away, assuring her it would be absolutely fine. Telling me she was going to cum, I stopped and moved us together towards the bed, eventually ending up at the right end. I focused on her entire body except her cock, pussy or arse, driving her nuts. It led to the exclamation of, “My pussy is throbbing, Shepard. That never happens.”

That could only be good news, though I ignored that for now as I focused on her cock, giving her a quick blowjob, ensuring she ejaculated so she could relax a little more. Once I’d taken a mouthful, I moved her balls out of the way to see her pussy was wet and leaking, rewarded with a loud moan when I ran my tongue along her slit. Wrapping a hand around each thigh, I wasn’t going to use anything except my tongue on her, but she was so turned on, I had her moaning again within five minutes, and squirming as her orgasm hit in another five.

She cried. It was no surprise as she rarely if ever came that way. I wanted to hold her but she insisted we make love, so I gently slid my cock inside her, resting once I’d slid my entire length, kissing all over her face, which caused her to laugh.

“I love you, Shepard,” she said softly, running her fingertips across my cheek, “Now make love to me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

That made her laugh again, feeling her wrap legs around me, as I gently thrust into her. She loved every minute, and making love to her, she made all the same noises, gave all the same queues, as when she made love to me in return. She complimented me constantly, letting me know how good I felt, how thick I felt, how much she wanted me. She was so tight; I didn’t have to pick up the pace at all. My orgasm was guaranteed. I let her know as she ran her hands down my body, grabbing my butt and pulling me into her deeper.

“Cum in me, Shepard. Give me a baby.”

That should have brought everything to a shuddering halt, but although I heard the words, I didn’t really contemplate what they meant until afterwards. I kissed her hard as I finally started to thrust a little harder, but it was nothing like what I received in return. Her hands moved up my back to my neck, keeping my head in place to keep kissing her, moaning as I felt my orgasm approach.

“Gonna cum,” I whispered.

She just smiled as I groaned loudly, feeling me unload what felt like more cum than I’d ever fired before. Shiala just wrapped her arms around me, holding me close as I was barely coherent for a few seconds, though I probably had a big dumb grin on my face after what was one hell of a powerful climax. Lifting myself up on my forearms, her legs still around me, I asked, “Give me a baby?”

Looking away, I could see her blush, so I put a finger to her chin so she met my eyes. “I’ve thought about it a lot, Shepard. You would make the perfect father.”

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Seriously? Shepard, the extranet porn star?”

She shook her head. “No, Shepard, the Saviour of the Galaxy. No-one can take that away. And that is what we would tell our child. We would obviously keep our other life hidden while she grew up.”

“She?”

“If we had a child, it would be an asari. It would probably be futanari. My mother was futanari, so the gene would be strong. Would it bother you if she was?”

“Not at all.”

Pulling out, I rolled off to the side, Shiala turning towards me, her hand again running up and down my body. “I would like to be a mother eventually, Shepard. Ever since I arrived here with you, I have wondered about it. I’d have to talk to the other girls, though. Introducing a child to this lifestyle will make things a little awkward at times.”

Though I don’t think she’d get pregnant at the first time of asking, after I headed to the kitchen and grabbed us a drink, she quickly straddled my lap and slid my cock into her again. Watching her slowly ride me was one of the sexiest things I’d seen. She stroked her cock at the same time, no surprise she came all over me, needing to stop riding me for a moment as she was far too excited to carry on. I did reach across to grab a camera, asking if I could take a photo. She pulled a pose as I snapped, immediately transferring it to a picture frame next to the bed, and also making it a wallpaper on the vid-screen. That might make Liara jealous, but she knew of the level of affection and love Shiala had for me.

Leaning forward and resting her hands on my chest, she started to ride me again, moaning loudly, suggesting she was definitely going to have another orgasm. I would probably last a little longer, though she said she would keep going until I came in her again. “Baby,” she said, no doubt looking for a reaction. I just smiled, leaned up to kiss her, and let her keep control.

She came hard again, falling onto my chest, feeling her shudder over and over again, feeling incredibly sensitive that she asked me not to touch her for a minute or so. Lifting herself up, she took a deep breath then continued on, riding me until I felt capable of another cumshot. When I let her know, she bottomed out, just like I did, gyrating as I tensed up and came again. “Ooh, that feels like a lot,” she said as I could only relax back on the bed, feeling very content with life but absolutely knackered.

“Okay, that’s me done,” I admitted, Shiala giggling away as she rolled onto the bed and cuddled into my side. I think we both feel asleep straight away.

It was back to normal the next day, Shiala giggling away after breakfast when Samara grabbed me by the end, letting me know I was about to take nine very hard inches. I’d have been hard without the pill hearing that. I’m sure she would have liked to throw me on the bed, but I still got down on all fours, wiggling my arse in her direction. The girls had discovered a love for eating my arse, Samara enjoying it for a little while before lubing herself up, getting her cock nice and slick, before sliding her cock inside me.

“Are you ready, Shepard?”

“Give me what you got, Samara.”

Resting down on my forearms, her hands on my hips, she certainly did, though once she got into her aggressive position, I really copped it nice and hard. Falere wandered in a little later, asking if she could join in. Samara asked to have me alone first, so Falere sat on a chair to watch her mother fuck me. She gave me one load and kept right on fucking, having me switch so I could ride her, making sure I bounced as she thrust up into me. I came all over her chest doing that, and once she gave me a second cumshot, she asked her daughter to double me.

“Yes!” I exclaimed excitedly.

“It’s been a few days, Shepard.”

“It has.”

Falere was careful when giving me her ten inches, commenting on the fact I was already full of her mother’s cum. Samara kept her word, though, as both were soon fucking me hard, enough that I had to get comfortable leaning forward, Falere doing the same thing so she could drive her cock into me. I rarely kissed Samara, as we simply enjoyed good, hard fucking, but I felt I had to this time. She returned the kiss with a smile, still driving her cock into me as well.

Falere came in me rather quickly and called it quits, Samara continuing to fuck me. I was wondering if she was going to call someone else in, but she was happy having me to herself until lunchtime. By the time I rolled off her, I was very full and very happy. Samara rolled onto her side, large cock flopping down, and I rolled her onto her back and cleaned her up. “Oh, you are a good boy, Shepard,” she said.

Having worked up an appetite, we headed out to grab some lunch, not even bothering to clean myself up, the little robot cleaner would eventually get to it. The rest knew I’d been properly fucked as I looked content while Samara looked very pleased with herself. Of course, it had also been on the vid-screen, as Liara had since organised it so it would flip between rooms, and if action was going on, it would halt.

I spent most of that night with Aryna, mixing up some fucking with conversation, as although we knew each other quite well, she loved to her stories of my time on the _Normandy_. She found it hard to believe some of the things I did, thinking I was probably exaggerating. Whenever she asked Liara, she would confirm every word. It was rather amusing, watching her chin drop.

I was given a good twenty-minute pounding by Tevos the next day, but apart from that, my day was quiet on a sexual front, spending plenty of time in the gym or on the beach working out, getting a good sweat on. Liara had bought me a large boxing bag, and the girls liked to see me put on some gloves and hit something. I couldn’t remember the last time I got angry, so had to imagine people like the Illusive Man to really get fired up. Whoever was watching me usually got very excited, generally invited to their room later, if not just fucked on the gym floor.

After dinner that night, Liara whispered for me to join her in a room, though in an hour’s time. I relaxed with the others in the lounge room, wondering what she wanted. If she wanted sex, she didn’t even have to ask. She could fuck me anywhere, anytime.

Walking into her room an hour later, it wasn’t the fact she was lying back on her bed naked, eight-inch cock resting on her belly, legs spread showing a hint of her pussy. It was the smile on her face which left me wondering what she wanted. Asking me to close the door, I did so then joined her on the bed, still wondering what she wanted. She answered my unasked question.

“I want you, Shepard. I want to make love.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so!” I said, leaning over to grab the lube.

She grabbed my shoulder and turned me back over. “No, not like that. Remember talking a little while ago, about how I am always the top nowadays? I’m not complaining, not at all, but I do remember what it felt like to have you inside me. And… I will admit, I am a little jealous of Shiala, as she doesn’t mean to do it, but she’s so excited talking about it that I need to have it myself.” She grabbed both my hands. “I know you love what we do, but would you mind…”

“Not at all. We can make it a regular thing.”

She smiled. “Once a fortnight, that’s all I would like. Once a week… probably too much. I can’t give up what I do to you, no matter how much I’d like you in me in return.”

“Has Shiala mentioned what she also wants?”

“Yes, she has. I want one too.” She laughed at the broad grin. Despite the relationship we’d had for a long time, I’d often thought about having a child with Liara. “So you like that idea?”

“I love it, but when do you want to try?”

“Not now. We have a lot more fun to have yet.”

“Shiala said her child would likely be futanari. Would ours?”

“Definitely. Benezia was futanari…” Her face fell for a moment. “You would have loved her, Shepard. Ten inches and very thick.” I couldn’t help chuckle, though I had no idea. “Her mother was also futanari. I’m not sure what became of her. But I’m third generation at least, so it’s guaranteed our child will be too.”

“So we might have a couple of little futa-girls in the house?”

“We’ll try not to change too much. Nudity will remain. There is nothing offensive about our bodies. But we might have to be more sensible regarding some things we do. That’s why I suggest we wait. You have a very long life ahead of you, Shepard, so there is no rush for any of us.”

“One question. They will obviously have your level of sex drive. Um… How old are you when becoming sexually active?”

“Like humans. Around eighteen. The reason I’m considered ‘a child’ is because, at around one hundred or so, I’m only around one-tenth of my life. Eighteen for a human can be one-fifth. But an eighteen-year-old asari is like an eighteen-year-old human, the same trials and tribulations.” She paused before adding, “As the only man around, you might be in trouble. You could end up in the same situation as Samara.”

“Not sure I can do that!”

“And I wouldn’t expect you too. Just suggesting the possibility that your daughters will find themselves drawn to their father sexually.”

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when it comes. Now, you suggested something about wanting to make love.”

She didn’t want to be distracted by her cock, so I blew her first to empty her balls. She thanked me for that, as she hadn’t taken a pill, so her cock deflated as she sat on my face, lifting her cock and balls out of the way so I had access to her very unused pussy. She was already soaking when I dipped my tongue into her, and all the skills I’d learned years ago, plus what I did with Shiala, helped me bring her off quite quickly, though even I had to admit it was because she was so turned on. She slid herself down my body, a streak of wetness from her cunt until she straddled my groin.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted herself up, grabbed the base of my cock, and slid it into her. My eyes practically rolled back in my head, moaning loudly as she sank down. “There is a god!” I exclaimed to her giggles. Dragging myself backwards so I was in a seated position, I spent most of my time with my mouth on her breasts as she rode my cock. I was ready to cum in five minutes, and pleaded with her to let me wait. But she wanted me to cum, assuring me this wasn’t it for the night, so I let go of the invisible valve and erupted inside her.

Liara leaned down to rest on my chest, both of us feeling a little tired, though she whispered that was just the beginning. Giving me no more than ten minutes to recover, she rolled off and spread her legs, an obvious signal what she wanted. Sliding back inside her again, she asked for it a little harder, though smiled, almost blushed, when she said not as hard I received. I laugh, assuring her that was absolutely fine.

I lasted a lot longer second time around, Liara wrapping her arms and legs around me, crying out as I fucked her. “I’ve missed this,” she hissed. I had to admit, so did I. I loved being the bottom for my girls, but just occasionally, I wouldn’t mind this. But I wasn’t going to make a big deal of it. If Shiala and Liara wanted it and the rest didn’t, that would be fine.

“Shepard, your cock feels wonderful inside me.” I couldn’t help smile at the compliment. “But absence makes the heart grow fonder. I think my idea of every couple of weeks would be best. I’ll really appreciate it when we do this.”

I leaned down to whisper in my ear. “You can pound me the other thirteen days then.”

“Oh, that’s an agreement I can sign up for.”

I came hard a second time and called time again. Liara would have liked a third round, but I hadn’t done all that much fucking since arriving, so it was all a bit much for my cock. It came a lot but generally without being touched nowadays. But Liara was pleased to have been on the receiving end, and she snuggled into me quite happily. Before wishing me goodnight, her last words were that it wasn’t recorded. I expected that, the website was dedicated to the girls fucking me.

The next morning, we gathered around the table as Liara opened the rule book to make subtle changes. Again, there was a five-minute window for the girls to say if they wanted me to fuck them. I expected Falere to perhaps say something, but she didn’t, and I didn’t expect Aria, in all honesty. No way Samara, Aryna or Tevos wanted it. I knew my place with them. So news rules were established. Shiala could have whatever she wanted without penalty. Liara would have me once a fortnight or thereabouts. Anymore, and it would be a penalty, that I would be fucked while fucking her. With certain other tweaks, nothing that changed my position, the new rules were saved and the electronic sign on the wall changed.

“So what’s the plan for today then?” I wondered. The last few days had been a little quiet. Sure, I’d had sex, but it had been calm compared to some recent events, though I’m sure my body appreciated the break.

Aria looked around the table. “Been a while since we had a gangbang in the kitchen.”

Everyone agreed to that idea, and I looked forward to it. Half an hour later, I was lying back on the table in my usual position, all my girls lubed up, ready to go. “Ready, Shepard?” Aryna asked as she placed her cock at my tight little hole.

“Give me everything you got, all of you.”

They certainly did. I went to bed that night a well fucked, very sore but euphoric man.


	17. The Five Day Game

Sales of our videos went from strength to strength, and the eight of us were constantly fucking to provide plenty of new content, though some of the original videos continued to be the most popular. ‘Commander Shepard: Double Dick Duty’ and ‘Best of Commander Shepard: Double Penetration’ were constant best sellers. I guess people loved seeing me take two dicks at once. One of the newer videos, ‘Commander Shepard: Twenty-Two Inches of Cock’ rocketed up the charts of most downloaded the day after it was released. ‘Commander Shepard: Nothing Butt Anal’ was always popular, bought by anal aficionados… probably, or maybe it was just the fact it was four hours of anal sex. The fifth most popular was ‘Commander Shepard: Nothing Less than Ten’, and Liara was able to pinpoint that it was mostly bought by fellow futanari.

Liara was trying to think of an event for the next gangbang. We were always trying to think of new ideas, though we admitted that, as long as there was a lot of fucking, it didn’t really matter. I was thinking of the Friday game and how it could evolve. It hadn’t taken a lot of convincing the girls to change the game from three rounds to five, as we both got something out of it: they got to fuck me more, and I got fucked a hell of a lot more. So, thinking of the game, I approached Liara a couple of days later.

“Put an advert on our website. Five-day game.”

“How will it work?”

“First three days are like regular Fridays. The top however many then go through to the fourth day for the semi-finals. The last is the final.”

“Can you handle that?”

“Yeah, not a problem.”

“Let me work out the numbers and I’ll see what I can do. If there are too many, we’re going to need more space.”

“I’ve been thinking about that too. The geth owe us plenty of favours, correct?”

“Shepard, they have said they would do anything for us… within reason.”

I walked to her window and pointed out. “See that plateau there? We could easily build some sort of hotel for our guests. Make it large enough for the numbers we might have in the future, as no doubt these things will get bigger.”

“Let me send a message to the geth over encrypted channels and see what they say.”

They replied within half an hour, and after Liara explained what we wanted, they sent back their ideas, which we approved of immediately, and suggested they would arrive with everything they would need within three days. Thing is, geth can’t lie, and they did arrive within three days, enormous ships landing on the nearby beach, and they promptly got to work. I popped down to say hello. They all knew me by sight, and I was still Shepard-Commander, even after all this time. I would have helped them, but frankly, I’d have got in the way, as they could work all day without rest. However, with free will, that’s because they chose to do it, not because they were programmed or forced to.

It took them five days to build what we wanted. One hundred room hotel, which was probably far too large but at last we had rooms for any visitor now. I thanked every single geth unit that had come in, and they understood the meaning of my handshake, having learned all human customs from Legion. All they said is that if we ever wanted anything else, to simply message them, and they would come. I could only thank them again, waving as their three ships too off. They would be cloaked, and we knew they would never divulge our location. One geth unit said they would rather die than give up the secret of the man who’d given them life. I appreciated the sentiment, even after all this time.

With a path from the hotel to our mansion, flanked by trees, gardens and water features, the inside of the hotel was exquisite, and our guests would never want for anything while there. “Got to hand it to the geth, they know what they’re doing,” Aria stated as we wandered around. The geth had left a bunch of little robots which would keep the place clean, and VI robots that would help guests with anything they needed.

Liara was still thinking of numbers, so sat me down and we discussed it.

“Okay, think of it like this, Shepard. Five rounds with us is five times seven. That’s thirty-five. That’s how many times you are fucked during a game.”

“Thought it was a lot.”

“What do you think you can take?”

“Being sensible, why don’t we say a final of ten.”

She smirked. “Shepard being sensible, what is the galaxy coming to.” She cleared her throat. “What that does mean, though, is that the previous days will be a hell of a lot more. Can you handle that?”

“Liara, trust me, I’m looking forward to it, that’s why I mentioned it.”

“Okay, so the Saturday can have two sessions of ten, so the top five from each group goes into the final on Sunday. So from Wednesday to Friday, we have…. Shepard, the numbers will be…”

“Make the qualifiers three rounds. Be a little sensible.”

“Three groups each day? That’s nine groups. Top two from each group is eighteen, with the two best third-place scores.”

“Works for me.”

“Shepard, that’s… a lot of dick.”

“Make each group five girls. Fifteen times three is forty-five. So you need thirty-eight other girls.”

She laughed. “Trust me, that won’t be a problem.”

“Another thing. I would make sure our girls here, including you, are almost grouped together so our guests get a chance at glory.” She nodded her agreement. “One more thing. Live stream, pay-per-view. Five-day fuck-fest. Really sell it.”

She laughed again. “Had no idea you had such a mind for business, Shepard.”

“I want more girls to visit. I’ve sat back and thought, wondering how many different cocks I’ve had in me. No idea how many, but it must be what? Over fifty? Maybe one hundred?”

“At least. We’ve had at least three gangbangs by now, at least fifteen guests each, though I could be off with the estimate.”

“This is going to sound awful, but I want over a thousand.”

Her jaw dropped for a moment though her cock noticeably throbbed. “To a normal person, they’d be disgusted by that. I find that incredibly hot, Shepard. Get on your knees.” Liara sat back in her chair as I kneeled between her legs and blew her. “Goddess, the thought of you being fucked by so many girls, Shepard,” she breathed, “So many gangbangs…”

“Think of all the doubles and triples I could have,” I said before gobbling her cock again.

“Goddess, so much cum. But you would be so sore too…”

“Totally worth it to make the thousand.”

“Oh goddess…” she cried. It was far too much for her, and her orgasm arrived very quickly. Once I’d swallowed her sweet seed, I wiped my mouth and sat back in my chair.

“So, anyway, back to the game…”

Liara wasn’t quite with it for a few minutes, I think taken aback by such a number to achieve. “I’ll keep a tally, Shepard. I’ll give you a true number by the end of today.”

Including my seven girls, the number was seventy-one. As Aria called me often, slut! I was thinking of a better term. Manwhore. Commander Shepard, Manwhore, Extranet Porn Sensation. Best Arse in the Galaxy. Not a bad tagline.

Liara put an ad on our site the next day and within a day, the response was overwhelming. The rest of my girls had been informed of my idea, which they thought was hilarious but also a lot of fun. Anonymity would be lost because of the live stream, but by now, none of them cared. I have no idea how long it had been since we’d moved into the mansion. Easily more than a year or two, but we were all now content with the situation. If people we knew recognised us, good for them.

The selection criteria was easy. Arrive at the meeting point by the agreed time. Agree to transportation with anything electronic switched off for the duration. Must have an eight-inch or longer cock. That was it. All seven girls gathered around Liara’s terminal to select the thirty-eight girls needed, asking that they sent a naked photo of themselves, with their cock fully erect, holding a sign with their name, date and cock size. Nearly all of them replied within a couple of hours.

It took a couple of days but the girls eventually selected a list of contestants. Liara would leave the next day to collect them, and we were all so damn excited and turned on about what we would be doing, we celebrated with a night of double penetration, as we hadn’t done it much later, and they only agreed because I got on my knees and pleaded for it. They happily relented.

Aryna and Tevos got first go as always, and over twenty inches of cock in my arse had me cumming within minutes. They fucked me for a good half an hour, cumming in me at least twice, before they gave the others a go. I had two nines next, as Aria and Samara had me bent over, Samara topping with Aria behind her, pulling me back so she could get inside me too, and from what Samara was saying, Aria ate her arse at the same time. I found their positions really worked, felt fantastic, and they both slammed me to another orgasm. Aria and Samara swapped positions at least three times, and by the time they were done, I collapsed to the floor laughing. I was going to pay for it the next day, so figured, ‘Fuck it’.

All of us were now beyond horny, and would probably do things we might regret. I had Shiala sit on the couch, sitting on her lap with her cock up me, with Liara in the usual aggressive position. I was so turned on, I had Falere enter me as a third, making sure her cock was nice and lubed to slide in between Liara and Shiala. Liara worried as she knew it hurt, but I didn’t care. Of course, it hurt like hell, but Aria had a camera out quickly as the three fucked me.

“Fuck!” I yelled out, as it was painful, “Don’t stop!” I added, because it felt fucking awesome too.

I wouldn’t ask them to do this again anytime soon, but even Liara was soon carried away, Shiala had her hand wrapped around my cock, jerking me off. Aryna walked to the other side of the couch and offered her cock. I happily raised my arms in triumph as I now had four cocks inside me. “Holy shit,” Aria exclaimed, “This is definitely going on the site as a short video. ‘Special Edition: Commander Shepard Takes Four.’ And Shepard, you are doing this with me at least one other time.”

I was so giddy, I agreed immediately. Liara was the first to cum, and I’ll admit to relief when she pulled out. That just made things more comfortable for Falere, who took the usual top position, but thankfully she fucked me gently in unison with Shiala, and after they both came in me, I stood up and felt a torrent of cum flow out of me. Medi-gel was required but it was so fucking worth it.

Then I went to bed to recover.

The next day was cancelled in the sense I did nothing. Liara left early in the morning after checking up on me. Medi-gel had worked wonders as always, as I used that every time nowadays… Well, I’ll put it simply, it made me tight again, like the first day Liara fucked me on Illium after my return. But I would still feel sore and I was paying for my desires. Shiala wandered in early in the morning to lie with me, slightly worried, though I assured her I was fine, and I’d definitely be ready in four days, suggesting we keep things calmer until then. She thought that was a bloody good idea.

We all had a little sex between the next day and the return of Liara, but I limited myself to one partner a day, Aryna and Tevos suggesting they not fuck me again until the day, though that didn’t stop me providing blowjobs. The pair called me in one night to put on a show, both of them jerking off, both using two hands, which looked hot after they’d lubed themselves up. I suggested I film it and we could upload it as a special feature on our site, which they agreed too. I cleaned them up after they’d both cum, licking it up off their bellies before I cleaned both their cocks for them.

Aryna then had me bend over and she ate my arse while Tevos blew me. Aryna was incredibly talented, sending shivers up my spine as she probed me with her tongue, as was Tevos as she swallowed my length, and I barely lasted five minutes before leaving a load in Ariana’s mouth. The two asari then swapped the mouthful cum, complimenting me on my taste.

Liara finally returned with a shuttle full of asari, waiting by the landing pad, naked as always. Aria had spent the previous day reapplying some of the temporary tattoos I had on me when our old friends had visited, the two on my back stating ‘Insert Cock Here’ with arrows pointing down, and ‘Always Open’ across my cheeks.

They were all beautiful, and I led them to the new hotel, where the robot servants handled everything for us. There was a meeting room where we had them all gather where Liara explained the rules and posted a list of the groupings. I didn’t know them yet but would find out back at the mansion. Our guests were all very excited. They were all about to be rather famous, as those technically gifted of us had been setting up everything in the lounge room. While only five would be fucking me at once, the rest would be invited to spectate if they wished, but the only noise would come from me and the girls.

Heading back to the house, Liara suggested I spend my time resting, as the next five days were going to be very long and even someone as fit as myself would find it exhausting. I was so excited that night, I had Shiala sleep with me and kept poking her all night. At least it made her laugh the entire time.

DAY ONE – GROUP STAGE ONE

After a hearty breakfast and my usual pills, I wandered into the lounge room. My gloves and kneepads were ready for me to put on and that would be it. It was a tiled floor so could be cleaned up easily, I’m sure Liara thought of that when having the house built. Liara knew I was going to cum a lot as well, disregarding the amount of cum that would be on my back. She handed me the first list.

Group 1/A

Lyria – nine inches

Elana – eight point five inches

Cyria – nine inches

Rala – ten inches

Moyna – ten inches

My money was on Rala and Moyna to proceed, but I’d been proven wrong before. At the agreed time, everyone walked into the lounge room where I would introduce myself to the five girls who’d be fucking me. They were all beautiful, of course, and I was thoroughly looking forward to having them fuck me.

I got down on all fours as Liara flicked on the cameras and I looked up at the three vid-screens now on the wall. The top one was the current scoreboard for each group. The second and third were of the live-stream that would be going out, galaxy-wide, in just a few seconds.

Liara made the introductions, first introducing the five girls by first name and length of their cock before explaining the object of the game. “Nine groups of five girls get three turns at fucking Commander Shepard. Once they need to climax, they must pull out and ejaculate onto his back.” A camera hovered over my back. “As you can see, the score can easily be judged as his back is thirty inches long. Anything over thirty and it is considered thirty-five immediately. So far, no-one has ever broken the thirty-inch barrier.” The camera moved down. “And, of course, Shepard is just desperate for more asari cock. Please insert you cock in the designated area, and remember, his arse is always ready for more.” The camera disappeared as she continued. “Each round will last a maximum of one hour so you can take your time fucking him, girls. Best two scores from each group go straight through, and the best two third-place scores will advance. And, as no-one has been informed yet, the prize you are playing for. If you win the whole event, you will receive an entire weekend with one Commander Shepard, for you to do anything you want with him.” That caused a loud reaction of cheering and applause. “Are you ready, girls?”

“Yeah!” the five yelled.

“Then Let’s. Get. The Fuck. On!”

It started with ten inches straight away. I couldn’t help laugh as she drove into me, thinking ‘If this is what it’s going to be like, then god help the floor below me.’ The first round took a good forty-five minutes as each girl took their time fucking me, no doubt enjoying the fact they were fucking Commander Shepard, Saviour of the Galaxy and now extranet porn star phenomenon.

After a short break, round two went in the reverse order, starting with nine inches and ending with two tens back to back. They were all a little more excited this time, and the fucking only lasted half an hour or so, the first ten-incher assisting with my first cumshot of the day. I kept an ear out for the scores, no surprise to hear the two ten-inchers were out in the lead, but the eight point five was in with a shout. I noticed the glass nearby, full of tasty cum for me to drink when it was over.

Liara asked if I was fine, and I had to admit it was only the first group, so rather easy for now. Group three was going to be the difficult one after a long day of dick.

Round three was a randomly generated order. One of the ten-inches went first and pounded me hard, desperate for length. The two nine-inches did their best, but I’m sure they didn’t win, so made sure they fucked me for as long as possible, one of them deciding to cum in me, which I adored. The second ten-inch then fucked me hard, leaving Elana a target.

I’ll give her credit, she fucked me hard, getting close to climax a number of time, no doubt building up as much as possible. But she failed by only an inch. Once I was cleaned, I had a quick word, letting her know that she was a wonderful fuck and she might get another chance if her score was good enough.

The camera then focused on me as I sat back in my armchair with my glass of cum, raising it in a toast before I sipped at it.

Liara announced there would be a short break before the second group began. She handed me the second list as I enjoyed a few minutes’ relaxation before I was pounded again.

Winner – Rala – ten inches

Runner-up – Moyna – ten inches

Group 1/B

Arria – nine point five inches

Daesia – eight inches

Aleria – nine inches

Elsmeni – eleven inches

Selvos – eight inches

Elsmeni was going to win, I had no doubt there. Second place was a lottery.

After introductions, with plenty of whispers in agreement that Elsmeni had it won easy, I was on hands and knees again, eager to take more cock. Eight inches was an easy start, happily taking that for as long as she wanted, followed by another eight inches. The next two were similar, with the eleven inches last. That hurt a little as I hadn’t been fucking by my big girls for a few days. She knew and it spurred her on. What made her happier is that she equalled the record, still held by Aryna at twenty-seven inches.

After a quick break for a drink of water and time for the girls to recover, I had the eleven inches immediately, and again she pounded me hard. I enjoyed it again, looking back and urging her on to fuck me harder. She liked that, and soon enough had me grunting. I would have lifted my arse and lowered my head at any other time, letting her change into the aggressive position, but she couldn’t. I did cum hard though, the second of the day. The rest of the group was quite easy compared to that. Don’t get me wrong, they still felt awesome, and I loved being fucked, but compared to the eleven, there was a difference.

Another break and then round three began. The other four went first, all pounding me as hard as possible, trying to shoot as far as they could, before Elsmeni fucked me last. Knowing she was going to win easily, she took her time fucking me, and I broke the rule, sitting up as she rested her head on my shoulder. “You’re a good fuck, Shepard,” she said in a soft voice.

“Your cock is magnificent, Elsmeni. Consider yourself invited back anytime.”

“I’d like that, Shepard.”

I got down on all fours just in time to save all the cum on my back, and Elsmeni pulled out and won three out of three, and I came a third time for good measure as well. Taking a seat on my armchair with my glass of cum, I invited Elsmeni to sit with me for a little while, getting to know her a little better. No offer to move in, not that soon, but I definitely wanted another big girl in the house.

Liara handed me the third list and I could only throb in anticipation.

Winner – Elsmeni – eleven inches

Runner-up – Aleria – nine inches

Group 1/C (Super Group)

Tevos – ten point five inches

Aryna – eleven inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Moria – ten inches

Lylia – eleven inches

“Holy shit,” I muttered.

“There are three groups like that, Shepard. One each day. Thought you’d like it. I’ve called them ‘Super Groups’.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love it. I’ll admit I’m glad they are going last though. Not sure I could start off like that.”

“That’s why I’ve organised it like that.”

Liara introduced the girls and I could hear the whispers from the assembled audience. “You can do it, Shepard!” Shiala shouted, leading to plenty of applause. I couldn’t help chuckle. Felt like a sporting event. Considering the amount of sweat and energy I was expending, I think we had a new event on our hands. Maybe we could introduce it to the galactic Olympics?

Aryna was first up and after sliding inside me, she leaned forward and whispered, “We will go easy this round, Shepard. Harder in round two, then pound you mercilessly in round three. We thought it would help you.”

“Thanks,” I whispered. It was nice to know they cared.

I came twice during the first round as I was pounded by cocks over ten-inches, but Aryna wasn’t lying. They were all taking it easy, no doubt enjoying fucking me, and I thoroughly enjoyed all of them. I think Liara got slightly annoyed as it was obvious the first round wasn’t being taken too seriously, but they all shot over twenty inches anyway. The next two rounds were the big events.

Fucked. Hard. That is how I would describe round two. Tevos was first and set the tone, the next three girls sliding inside me as soon as the other was done, waiting until the score was taken before fucking me hard. I liked it a lot as I was never empty. Aryna kept her word again, going last this time, and she pounded me harder than anyone, I came a third time, and she was rewarded with a new record of twenty-eight inches. When she pulled out and my back cleaned, I did need a few minutes to recover, though waved away any concerns.

I needed to take a couple of deep breaths and prepare myself for round three. It was going to hurt. A good sort of hurt, as I loved girls with long, thick cocks, but five in a row would be difficult. The scores were incredibly close, and when Tevos slammed her cock into me, causing me to cry out, I knew I was in for it.

“Fuck me,” I cried. I meant _fuck_ me. Use me. Pound me.

So that’s what they did. Each girl only lasted around five to ten minutes at most, but they were shooting good lengths by the time they pulled out. With only a couple of inches between first and fourth, Aryna went last again. My arms almost gave out from the assault on my arse. It was wonderful. Absolutely fucking wonderful. I came a fourth time, thanking any god I could think of for those wonderful pills we took, but my god, was I glad when she pulled out and came. She equalled her brand new record and, after I was cleaned, hugged me tightly as she’d won.

That was the end of the live steam for the day, Liara announcing who had won each group. Those who didn’t progress would remain with us, I’m sure many hoping they’ll get a chance to fuck me again. They might, who knows. Tevos took down the details of the other girls, keeping in mind what we’d discussed before.

Winner – Aryna – eleven inches

Runner-up – Lylia – eleven inches

DAY TWO – GROUP STAGE TWO

“How are you feeling, Shepard?” Liara asked as I sat down at the table.

“Medi-gel I applied last night worked its wonders as always. I use it more often than not now, even when I don’t need to.”

“It’s a good idea, Shepard. Keeps you nice and tight.” She said that with such a smirk, I couldn’t help burst into laughter. “One thing, Shepard. Of the six girls who went through to the semi-finals yesterday, only one was under ten inches.”

“And that’s not good because…?”

It was her turn to laugh. “Okay, if you can handle it, then it’ll be fine. Ready to go?”

“Absolutely.” I reached across for her hand. “Thank you for this, Liara. This is so much fun.”

Group 2/A

Agenia – nine inches

Aglia – nine inches

Ryria – ten inches

Faenia – eight inches

Trazia – nine point five inches

Liara introduced day two as the same as day one, explaining the rules before a nice close up of the tattoo on my back and of my tight little arse. I’m allowed to say that about my arse, as are my girls. I had no idea who would win out of this group after Liara made introduced the girls, but I got down on all fours and wiggled my butt at the first girl, nine point five inches, nicely lubed up, ready to fuck me.

The girls were not subtle. They were there to fuck me and cum. I loved it. The first round was awesome. All of them giving me everything they had, firing as far as their bodies would allow. The nine point five finished top in a close first round, and after Liara checked I was okay, round two began straight away.

The ten-incher fucked me last first round and first the second, making me cum for the first time of the day during her second time. I glanced back when she was done, seeing a smile returned, and I asked Liara to come over as I wanted her to return another time. She knew how to fuck. Seeing how well she fucked me, the other four really gave it to me again. I came hard when the nine point five had her second go. It was such a good orgasm I could barely hold myself up, lasting until she finished, I was cleaned, and pillows placed near me so I could rest for a moment. It was the orgasm that killed me, not the girls. I would invite her back too. Anyone that could make me cum that hard would definitely return.

After a good drink of water, I got myself ready for round three. There were a few cheers as I got down on all fours as the girls were really getting into it now, though they were quiet during the actual fucking, Liara only wanting the sounds of me being fucked through the microphones. It was a battle between all of them, as the scores close, and there was a surprise by the end as the ten-incher failed to win, the nine point five and one of the nine-inch girls going through.

Sitting back once it was done with my usual glass, Liara handed me the next list, noticing three of my girls’ names, and I knew they’d be desperate to go through. Liara barely had a top five to her name from all our previous games, though she usually just played along so she could fuck me. She had nothing to prove. I noticed Tevos talk to the ten-inch girl again.

Winner – Trazia – nine point five inches

Runner-up – Agenia – nine inches

Group 2/B

Samara – nine inches

Aria – nine inches

Liara – eight inches

Ryla – nine inches

Trala – eight inches

After announcing the contestants, she handed the microphone to Shiala to take over hosting as she got in line with the other girls. Knowing Samara and Aria, they would do anything to try and win and figured it would be between those two, but I had a good look over Ryla, and she had a lovely thick cock, and I knew she’d definitely be a good fuck anyway. She met my eyes and smiled, noticing I was looking her over, blowing me a kiss in return.

She went first, running her hands up and down my back before starting. “I’ve wanted to do this for years, Shepard,” she stated after sliding her cock in.

“Really?”

“Oh yes. I had posters of you on my wall at home. I’d masturbate to your image every day.”

“Want an invite back? I’ll happily fuck a fan.”

“I’d love it.”

Samara and Aria went back to back, and of course they wasted no time pounding me immediately, Aria calling me every name she could think of. When I said I was a ‘manwhore’, she actually stopped and burst into laughter. “Yes, that is definitely you.” As for Samara, she just built a rhythm, slamming her cock into me like clockwork before pulling out. To be honest, the two eight-inch girls didn’t stand a chance. Liara didn’t give up, but spent more time just making love to me before pulling out.

The next round was much like the first, the three nine-inch girls competing hard, doing everything they could to ensure they came hard and far. Ryla was last this time and, in addition to taking her time, she made me cum, which excited her immensely. “I can’t believe I made you cum!” she cried out. She got so excited, she nearly forgot to pull out of me, and that’s when I definitely made up my mind to invite her back and explore the possibility of moving in. She could cum in me any time.

The final round was a head to head between Samara and Aria. Liara just made love to me and didn’t bother pulling out, getting into her top position, whispering dirty words into my ear before cumming in me. She wasn’t going to win because of that, but I don’t think she really cared. Ryla had her third and final go, but she would finish third overall. Aria was fourth and tried every trick in the book to get herself to fire as far as possible. She still stalked away despite being guaranteed runner-up. Samara was last and eventually proved too much, winning by an inch from Aria.

Sitting down afterwards with my glass, I waved Ryla over and had a chat with her. As we were chatting, Liara handed me the list for the third group. I almost spat cum all over Ryla in shock and a little concern.

Winner – Samara – nine inches

Runner-up – Aria – nine inches

Group 2/C (Super Group)

Falere – ten inches

Ralis – twelve inches

Selenia – eleven inches

Liesia – eleven inches

Lylis – thirteen inches

“That can’t be right?” I asked quietly, standing away from everyone though the cameras were still rolling.

“Measured it myself, Shepard.”

“I’ve never had twelve or thirteen. That’s…”

“I thought you wanted big?”

“Oh, I do but… Is that normal?”

“No. Futanari have bigger cocks, as you know, but even twelve is far above the average. Aryna with eleven is the upper spectrum.” She paused before asking, “You sound concerned. Should I have split them up?”

“No. It’s fine. But it’s going to hurt.”

Liara made introductions and the reaction from the audience told me everything I wanted to know. They were expecting the safe word or me to tap out. There was encouraging applause as I got into position, making sure my arse was well and truly lubed up in preparation.

Thirteen went first. I gritted my teeth as I felt her press against me. Her cock slid in easy enough but, fuck me, she was thick. I grunted the more she put in. I have no idea if she got her whole length inside me, but she was soon pleasing both of us at the same time. She didn’t say a lot, glancing back and she returned an embarrassed smile. “I can’t believe it’s really you,” she whispered.

“I can’t believe your cock is so big!” I whispered back.

“You’re taking most of it too,” she whispered excitedly.

She was so sweet, and definitely very young, I’m talking around Liara’s age, I searched out Tevos in the crowd and gave her a knowing look. She gave a small nod, knowing what I wanted. Falere went next and make me cum within a couple of minutes. She released a powerful cumshot of her own, matching her own personal best, whispering into my ear afterwards that she was desperate to make the final. Twelve inches went next. God, it felt great, her cock thick and unbelievably hard. I was often told that guys had trouble keeping their large cocks completely stiff. Futanari had no such problem, and she came in buckets on my back. I then enjoyed back to back eleven inches, both of them pounding me hard, probably told to by Falere.

I needed a longer break than normal to prepare for the next round. Immediate back to back elevens again was better than I thought it would be, the second one making me cum particularly hard, and that left me feeling a little exhausted with three to go. Twelve inches was next, giving it to me a little bit harder. I grunted a lot more that time, and moaned like a bitch on heat it was so good. I searched out Tevos again. She had to cover a chuckle but nodded. Falere was next, equalling her personal best with a good hard fuck, before the incredibly sweet thirteen-inch girl was last. She fucked me a little harder and it was almost too much, relieved when she finally came on me.

Another long break and Liara whipped up the crowd for the final round of the day. I didn’t even want to think of how many times I’d been fucked so far, not because I would be horrified by the number, I was enjoying myself, but I was feeling the strain. I would sleep well that night.

I think Falere was disappointed to go first for the final round, so made her last time as long as possible before she simply had to pull out and cum. Eleven, twelve then eleven were up next, all of them fucking me hard as they could, wanting the length to make the next round. Thirteen was actually out of the running, which was a surprise, though it was because her first cumshot flew diagonally, missing most of my back. So I whispered, if she wanted too, that she could cum in me. That excited her quite a lot, so that’s what she did.

Sipping my glass later, I invited both Lylis and Ralis to sit with me, leaving an open invitation for them both to return. Lylis admitted she heard I offered girls to move in, and she let it be known she was open to that idea. I said we could talk about that before she departed.

Winner – Ralis – twelve inches

Runner-up – Selenia – eleven inches

DAY THREE – GROUP STAGE THREE

I had an early night at the end of day two as I was certainly feeling it. Sex takes a lot of energy out of a person, and I came numerous times, more than any of the girls. It left me walking on cloud nine, almost in a daze, but after dinner, I headed to bed and crashed. Liara must have let me sleep in a little longer, as by the time I headed out for breakfast, most of the girls were already in the lounge. All the girls applauded and there were numerous compliments about me. That gave me energy for day three.

Group 3/A

Shiala – eight inches

Elyna – eight inches

Niessa – eight inches

Dayna – eight inches

Neyna – eight inches

I leaned over and kissed Liara on the cheek after reading the list. “Thank you. She might get through because of that.”

“I did it for you, Shepard. And I know she’ll do everything to get through to the next round.”

With padded gloves and kneepads on, Liara helped lube me up before I got down on all fours, ready for another long day of hot fucking. She made the same introductions as the previous day, though it was a little different this time, feeling her slide her cock inside me, glancing to see she was filming close up, watching her cock disappear and reappear. “As you can see, Shepard has a lovely tight arse and every girl here should be honoured to fuck him. I know I sure am. Are you ready, Shepard?”

“Definitely.”

There were plenty of whispers as five girls, all the same length, lined up to get ready. It was a nice way to start the day as I was used to such a length inside me. One of the girls was quite thick too, and I loved it when she fucked me, while Shiala did it properly. Hard. Fast. Held back her climax, and when she pulled out, she definitely took the lead.

She got to fuck me again at the start of the second round, and I think she almost came inside me, as excited as she was, stopping with her cock buried inside me as she leaned against me. “You’re too much sometimes, Shepard,” she whispered.

“Almost cum?”

She started to giggle. “I think a little leaked out!”

She took a few minutes before starting to fuck me again, hard and fast, pulling out just in time, moaning loudly as she increased her distance, breaking twenty inches for the first time. If she didn’t win now… The other four tried to match her, the girl with the thick one making me cum hard when she fucked me, which excited her to no end. Every girl who made me cum loved it.

I was feeling pretty damned good, so didn’t bother having a break before the final round. Liara did have a laugh as she could see I was thoroughly enjoying myself. The list was randomly generated as always, thick girl and Shiala going last in a head to head. The first three girls still had a chance, but I think they just took their time to enjoy fucking me, two of them choosing to cum in me instead. I loved that, looking back each time to thank them.

The thick girl, Dayna, was fourth, adopting an aggressive position to start off with. It felt really fucking good, hearing her warned she must be in the right position when firing. She did get into positon in time but didn’t beat her previous best. Shiala was last and knew she was probably going to win but still fucked me as hard as she could, for as long as possible, before she pulled out and won.

Sitting back with my usual glass, she sat on my lap and cuddled into me, calling over Dayna and asking if she would like to return. She got very excited, leaning down to kiss my cheek and thanking me for the invite.

Winner – Shiala – eight inches

Runner-up – Dayna – eight inches

Group 3/B

Ralyna – ten inches

Lylyna – nine point five inches

Arlyna – nine inches

Ryana – eight point five inches

Ella – nine inches

“What are viewing figures like?” I asked Liara.

“We’re talking tens of millions, Shepard. And we’re looking at even more as people are subscribing for the final.”

Glancing over the last, I added, “Nice group. Plenty of length. I assume the next group is bigger.”

She had a little giggle. “No-one with thirteen, Shepard. Though I could see you liked the girl. She’s incredibly sweet. Girls with her length are usually very aggressive in their demeanour.”

After the five girls were introduced, hearing whispers of who they thought was going to win, I gave my arms and legs a shake before getting into position, thankful I’d bought gloves and kneepads as they never hurt anymore. After taking only eight inches the first round, taking ten felt wonderful, and she made me cum hard within five minutes. That over-excited her, barely pulling out in time, so her score was poor, though she hugged me tightly because she’d made me cum. She was beautiful, so would speak to her later. The other four gave it to me nice and hard, all of them getting nice distance. Liara asked if I needed a break between rounds, suggesting I could do round two immediately then break.

Ella, the second girl with nine inches, had a beautiful cock that had me cumming again, the right sort of thickness that made me moan loudly, begging her to fuck me harder. She got some good length, though Ralyna, with ten, had to make up for a poor first round, and my poor little arse did start to feel a little sore before she pulled out and put herself into contention.

I did have a good break before the final round, drinking a little water down, before getting back into position. Ella was first and started out slow, picking up her tempo, just the sort of thing I loved, building to a crescendo, pulling out and firing as far as Ralyna. After two more girls gave me their best, Ralyna was fourth and, with a good enough shot, would at least make the next day. I helped her as much as I could, squeezing my arse and urging her on to fuck me. She responded, feeling her hands grip tightly at my hips, pounding me relentlessly, and I knew it was going to be good. The fifth girl didn’t stand a chance, letting her know she could cum in me if she wanted. She loved the invitation, burying herself and giving me her sweet seed.

Winner – Ella – nine inches

Runner-up – Ralyna – ten inches

Group 3/C (Super Group)

Agana – eleven inches

Trayna – eleven point five inches

Elesia – ten point five inches

Molia – twelve inches

Daria – ten inches

Liara whipped up the crowd before the ninth and last group. She dubbed it as ‘The Group’s Gonna Hurt’, particularly after introducing the girls, all ten and over. I did something a little different, greeting each girl personally and judging them by hand first. Agana was very thick while Molia, with twelve, I just knew was going to hurt after a while. They all kissed my cheek, wished me luck, and hoped I wouldn’t tap out. I assured them that, after the third group on day two, I should be fine.

Let’s be honest, I was well and truly fucked all three rounds. I came at least six times. Without the pills, that would never have been possible. With those wonderful pills we all took, we could all cum often, and I left an absolute mess on the floor below me. I knew Molia was going to hurt, but it felt wonderful at the same time, and she really knew how to fuck me while making it comfortable. Daria, who was the smallest at ten, was a gorgeous asari, but I had a feeling she was one of the oldest there. I would never try and guess at a girls’ age, but most of the girls that visited were young, usually around the age of Liara to Shiala.

Round two was more difficult, even after taking a longer break, feeling myself stretched out even more, and they all fucked me harder than the first round. Mollia made me cum during round one, and again during round two, and once she’d cum on me, whispered in my ear, hoping she’d get three out of three. That gave me a good chuckle. Trayna, with eleven point five, adopted an aggressive position, feeling soft hands on my shoulders. I reminded her to pull out, whispering into my ear that she didn’t really care as she was fucking Commander Shepard. God, it was the sort of fuck that put an enormous smile on my face, and she kept her word, burying herself in me and filling me up. She left herself buried and I immediately invited her back.

I needed a long break again before the final round, the girls all applauding as I got back in position, knowing I was feeling tired and a little sore. The pool of cum on the ground was enormous, feeling sorry for that poor little robot cleaner. All the girls gave me everything that had, Trayna was clearly not worried about the game as she came in me again, much to the amusement of Liara, who later stated she was surprised more girls hadn’t come just to fuck and cum in me like a normal gangbang. Molia made me cum, making it three out of three, and she was made doubly delighted as she was a clear winner.

Winner – Molia – twelve inches

Runner-up – Daria – ten inches

We now had nine group winners and runners-up and it was now time for Liara to announce the best third place finishes. Elana, the girl I remembered from the very first group, was one of the best third place finishes, squealing with delight and hugging me before joining the other girls. Lyana, another eleven-inch girl and a previous guest, was the second third place finisher, hugging and whispering into my ear that I was going to get another good fuck the next day.

Our guests all returned to the hotel as I went and had a long soak in the bath, joined by Liara and Shiala. Liara sat behind me and scrubbed my back before asking me to stand, giving my arse a good clean as well. She then moved so I could lie back, the two girls leaning back against me.

“Have you had fun, Shepard?” Shiala asked.

“Definitely. Sure, it’s a lot of sex. I mean… a lot! But, I’ll be honest, I’m already thinking of other things we could do. This won’t be the first time we do this.”

“Anything you care to mention?”

“Not right now, they’re only ideas. Let’s wait until this is over first.”

I was a bit naughty that night. Once everyone had gone to bed, I headed out to the hotel, asking the robot behind the counter for the room of Lylis, the girl with thirteen inches. I was told the room and headed upstairs, lightly tapping on her door. She opened it and nearly squealed, putting a finger to my lips and asking gesturing for her to follow me.

The top two floors were empty so I picked a room and escorted her in. As soon as the door was closed, we started to make out, my hands going to her cock. Breaking the kiss, she said, “I was hoping you would come see me, Shepard.”

“I just had to, Lylis. I had to have this again.”

“I really don’t want to go either.”

We ended up the bed quickly, and my mouth went to her body, attention on her breasts first before moving down towards her cock. There was absolutely no way I could swallow it all, but she loved the fact I was blowing her, far too excited to last long at all. She had some of the largest balls I’d seen on any futanari, and they were certainly full, as when she came, I had to let some spill out of my mouth.

Making out as she recovered, we spent a lot of time lubing myself up before doing the same to her before I straddled her lap. “I can’t believe you’re about to ride me, Shepard,” she whispered.

She moaned as her head popped inside me. I groaned, as it was so very thick, and I had to really take my time as I slid down her length. If I bottomed her completely, I’d consider that a win, but I just bounced up and down with what I could without a problem. She loved it, and was happy to jerk me off at the same time, no surprise that I exploded all over her.

I’m still not sure how, and it hurt like anything, but when her entire length disappeared, we could only hug each other, and I invited her to live with us. I think she nearly cried at that. “I’d love to more than anything,” she said softly, “But I have commitments at the moment. But I’ll return anytime I can. I promise.”

She wanted to take a little control, so I lay down on my back, happily spreading my legs and watching as her cock inched its way inside me. The kissing was incredibly passionate, and I could see she in two minds about not even bothering to leave at all. The fucking was never too hard, knowing what I would be doing tomorrow, but we both understood why I was there. I really liked her and she really liked me, despite not really knowing each other at all.

I left after spending at least an hour with her, a giant smile on my face, leaving her to sleep. Heading back into the house, Liara was leaning against the wall next to my bedroom door. She was smiling as she asked, “Who?”

“Lylis.”

“Ah, thirteen, Shepard. Aria is right, you are a size king.” She paused before adding, “Did you invite her to stay?”

“I did, but she’s not sure. She’s so sweet though. Just like you and Shiala. Not sure I could do a double with her though.”

Kissing my cheek and giving me a hug, she said I should really go to bed. I had a big day the next day.

DAY FOUR – SEMI-FINALS

I woke refreshed and recharged the next morning, given a little time to sleep in, and as there were two groups of ten, Liara suggested we would do an afternoon and evening session. That gave me the morning to spend getting to know all the girls, sitting in my armchair as girls would come sit with me. Since I knew their names, I asked them a few questions about their lives. They didn’t have to ask me any. My life was already the subject of plenty of books, magazine articles and documentaries. In addition to chatting, some did want me to give them a stroke, a few politely asked for a blowjob, and I couldn’t refuse any of them. Fucking was off-limits though, despite the fact I wouldn’t have minded. I was under orders from Liara, backed by words from the Boss and my two Mistresses. “No funny business, Shepard!” they’d warned me.

I had a good lunch, the sort of food to give me energy, before knocking back an energy drink, keeping a few spare as I was going to need more than water today. Once the twenty girls were in place, Liara started the machine that split them randomly into two groups.

Group One

Rala – ten inches

Aryna – eleven inches

Lylia – eleven inches

Samara – nine inches

Ralis – twelve inches

Shiala – eight inches

Ella – nine inches

Ralyna – ten inches

Daria – ten inches

Lyana – eleven inches

There were plenty of whispers once the groups were generated. Group One was certainly going to be more difficult for me with seven of ten girls of ten inches or more. Group Two would be a little easier size wise, but I was still going to get fucked hard regardless.

Liara let me know that the numbers watching was even more than the first three days. Our website was also inundated with requests from even more girls wanting to visit for anonymous sex or gangbangs, or a version of the game if we did it again. By now, Liara just put out an automated response, asking for a picture to be sent with their name, date and cock size, and we would let them know.

Getting into position, Liara had set up a vid-screen so I could watch what was going on while being fucked. Each girl was also being given a camera to wear to give up close coverage of their cock sliding into me. After Liara introduced the game again and the ten contestants, Shiala got into position behind me, speaking highly of my tight arse as she gave me a gentle fuck, and it was amusing watching it on the vid-screen in front of me.

“Are you ready, Shepard?” Liara asked once Shiala pulled out.

“I can’t wait!” I stated enthusiastically. I wasn’t lying. This was going to be a long day but a hell of a lot of fun. With ten girls over three rounds, with another ten later, I was certainly proven right, each round lasting longer than an hour, and I needed a good break between each.

Staring with eleven inches was a sign of things to come, but my arse was properly lubed and I’d done a couple of other things to helped, and all the girls had coated their cocks in lube too. It stretched me as always, but it felt wonderful, my cock throbbing as it hit all the right spots. I knew I would cumming a lot today. I wouldn’t say the first round was gentle, I was getting fucked, but I had a feeling they all held back slightly, particularly Ralis and her twelve inches, though she made me cum hard when burying herself over and over again.

Watching the vid-screen was something else entirely, all the girls wearing a camera on their heads, and it was probably the hottest thing I’d ever seen, their long, thick cocks disappearing inside me in real time. It meant I didn’t have to turn around too often but could still urge them on to fuck me harder and the usual other things I’d yell.

Aryna had me moaning loudly when she had her first go, the last one of round one. She loved it, knowing I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I asked Liara if someone was allowed to jerk me off the same time and she said that would be allowed. Shiala wanted to, but as she was a contestant, she had Lylis provide a hand to give me relief. My orgasm, when it arrived, nearly made Aryna climax inside me as I squeezed her cock like a vice. I felt exhausted after that, but still felt empty when Aryna pulled out and finished on me.

I stood up and walked around for fifteen minutes as the girls took time to recover as well, sipping at an energy drink and chewing on an energy bar. I was dripping with sweat, Liara handing me a towel to wipe myself down. She didn’t have to ask if I was okay, saying I had a near permanent smile on my face.

Round two was just as much fun though left me a little tender by the end as the girls fucked me harder. Aryna was first this time as it ran in reverse order, fucking aggressively to begin with before being in the right position to pull out and release. She was definitely going to make the final unless she messed up in the final round. Shiala was taking part, but I think knew she didn’t have much chance compared to some girls, so had cum in me during the first round, and did exactly the same thing in the second round. More than one girl said we made love rather than played the game, particularly when I sat up, feeling her rest on my shoulder so we could kiss, her hand wrapping around to stroke me off at the same time. When we both climaxed, there was warm applause and I think we both almost forgot we had an audience.

The last five girls were nothing under ten, grunting my way through each one as they pounded me. That’s when it did start to hurt slightly, just a dull ache, my cock throbbing as they fucked me as I was tremendously excited by it all at the same time. The last girl, Lylia, fucked me far longer than anyone else, eleven inches slamming into me over and over again. Watching it on screen, she pulled her entire length out before driving it into me, and even I was cheering her on to keep going. Sure, I’d pay for it later, but it felt awesome, and it was exciting to watch. I’d suggest to Liara it be something we do even when we only play the game.

I took a longer break before the final round, knowing what I was going to be in for. Shiala, who hadn’t scored anything the first two rounds, asked if I could go on my back for her turn. Liara agreed, as long as my back was clean of cum, as I needed my drink of triumph at the end, so Shiala would go last no matter what.

Samara was out of the running, going first in the final round and aggressively fucking me, not bothering to pull out, though she whispered some lovely words in my ear when she was done, giving me a gentle kiss as she pulled out. I swear Liara must have organised it so the smaller girls went first, as all seven girls over ten went last, with Shiala waiting for her turn at the end. I won’t lie, after the third girl, Lylia, had fucked me, I nearly asked for a short break, but I gritted my teeth and urged them on. Aryna was second last and she fucked me what felt like harder than ever, a proper power fuck. Probably not, as it was just the amount of cock I’d taken, but once she’d pulled out and cum, she did come around to my front to give me one hell of a kiss, calling me the best fuck she’d ever had. So I’d bloody hope so!

After the last girl, my back was cleaned, as was the floor, as an enormous pool of cum lay there, before I lay on my back and Shiala slid between my legs, and in front of the audience at the mansion, and millions around the galaxy, we made love. And I mean passionate, forgetting about all of them, the cameras, everyone and everything, sort of love. When we swapped words of love, I swear I even heard a sniffle of two, wrapping my legs around Shiala and whispering for her to finish inside me. She stroked me off at the same time, trying to time our orgasm. It would never sync correctly but we came within a minute of each other.

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Liara said. Shiala and I blinked and looked around, remembering where we were. Despite everything we’d done, she started to blush, resting her head on my chest as I held her. I’m sure many wondered why we did what we did when it was obvious we loved each other, but it had been explained futanari were not monogamous people, not with their higher sex drives.

Liara gave me a long break, so I headed to my bedroom, taking Shiala with me so we could take a nap together. I think she wanted me to return the favour, but knew I needed all the energy I had in store for group two, though making love with her had certainly made me feel brilliant.

Through to the final

Aryna – eleven inches

Lylia – eleven inches

Ella – nine inches

Ralyna – ten inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Group Two

Moyna – ten inches

Elsmeni – eleven inches

Aleria – nine inches

Trazia – nine point five inches

Agenia – nine inches

Aria – nine inches

Selenia – eleven inches

Dayna – eight inches

Molia – twelve inches

Elana – eight point five inches

Looking at the list for the evening session, I immediately noticed less girls over ten inches. Considering one under ten had made the final so far, I’ll admit I did hope a couple of nine inch girls made the final, as a final of mostly over ten inches would feel wonderful most of the time, but would wear me and my arsehole out.

Liara made the standard introduction again, and I found myself fucked by her before the game commenced. “See how well he can take my cock,” she said, “Girls of the galaxy, this could be yours if you visit our website. More and more video content is also being placed online at the same time. At Casa de Shepard, we have at least one gangbang every month, ranging from a long weekend to an entire week. Sign up to our website, follow the instructions, and you too could see this view.”

I glanced back to her. “I think you missed a career in sales, Liara.”

I can admit to slight relief that I had twelve inches to start with, Molia gently sliding her cock inside me, because after taking her first, nothing else would feel as large… probably. She didn’t make me cum this time, though hoped she’d have better luck next time after spilling her cum on my back. She equalled the record of twenty-eight inches of Aryna. Elsmeni, who I already remember fondly, fucked me halfway through the group, and she was so excited to fuck me again, she forgot to pull out. While disappointed, she was so excited to cum inside me, and even more excited when I let her know I’d cum, she was ready to not play the game and just cum in me the next two times. I said she could do whatever she wanted, but she wouldn’t get another chance the next day. Aria was last and put on a show, which I knew she’d do. I loved it when Aria fucked me, as she fucked like she lived life. And she did quite well in the first round, giving my arse a good slap when she was done, suggesting she was going to make the final.

Taking a twenty-minute break, I had a quiet word with Liara, mentioning what Elsmeni had stated. “She really likes you,” she whispered back, “Do you think she’ll want what Shiala had yesterday? It goes against the whole point of the game, but I think Lylis would want it too. That girl has looked at you with eyes of lust and love all day.”

“I’ll ask her.” Returning a couple of minutes later, I could only chuckle as I said she got so excited, she almost peed herself. Liara thought that was hilarious, but made sure the system would make it so.

Aria always loved fucking me back to back, and again she put on a show. “Bitch, take this cock!” she yelled, slamming it into me. That got quite a few of the girls yelling enthusiastically, and she played up to the crowd as I watched it on the vidscreen. Despite the fact it felt really good, I couldn’t help laughing at the same time. That made her start to laugh too, and we eventually had to stop, the pair of us unable to continue. I turned around and gave her a quick hug.

“You’re a damned fool sometimes, Boss.”

She eventually finished, another good shot, and I was confident she would make the final. All the girls had a great time during their second round. Some were nice enough to give me a reach around at the same time, and I came twice along the way. Elsmeni didn’t bother pulling out again, fucking me nice and slow for quite a long time, and there were murmurs from the crowd that she was obviously besotted with me. Watching her long, thick cock slide into my arse on the vid-screen, those feelings were returned. Molia was last, a long, thick, twelve-inch cock to end the round. She had been rather gentle during the first round. She was not during the second round. She made me cum really hard, Liara moving a camera to show the pool of cum now underneath me, amazed at how much I’d shoot nowadays. As I said, thank god and science for those pills. Molia pulled out and shot her seed over my back, equalling her first round score. Her victory was near assured.

Like the first group, my second break was longer, walking around and working the muscles that tense up from remaining in position so long, though my knees and hands felt absolutely fine. As for my arse, it felt fine. Sore, but fine.

Getting into position for the final round, Liara and Shiala both whipped up the crowd as this would be the decider. After taking a couple of nine-inch girls, I then had Selania, at eleven, and Molia, at twelve, back to back. Molia had me cumming hard again as she power fucked me, moaning my way through my own orgasm before hearing her groan loudly as she came all over me. She nearly collapsed on my back, setting the same score all three rounds.

No-one had a chance of catching her but I was still fucked hard as girls could still make the final. Take another couple of nine inch girls were a relief, though they still gave me a good fuck, before Aria had her third go. Watching the vid-screen, she fucked me with her hands behind her head before giving my cheeks a series of hard slaps. I’ll admit, that was a little bit of a turn on, and when she pulled out, I realised she didn’t jerk herself off, timing it absolutely right so when she rested her cock on me, it fired straight and true.

She made the final.

Elsmeni was last, and after my back was cleaned, I turned over, with someone providing a few pillows for my head and lower back. Elsmeni wasted no time sliding her cock into me, leaning down to kiss me at the same time. “Best day of my life,” she whispered.

“You can stay here as long as you want,” I said softly, cupping her cheek before kissing her again.

Our lovemaking was gentle but passionate to start with, but she eventually needed to fuck me a little harder, needing to cum inside me a third time. She stroked me at the same time, and I finished first, shooting high up my chest, Elsmeni giggling that I’d set quite a good score. Wrapping my legs around her, she kept going until she finally filled me with her cum, before relaxing against me.

When she pulled out, I could fill cum flow out of me, which always gave me a chuckle, having a quick clean up before sitting on my chair, usual glass of tasty sweet cum in hand, as Liara announced the five finalists.

Through to the final

Moyna – ten inches

Aria – nine inches

Selenia – eleven inches

Molia – twelve inches

Trazia – nine point five inches

I had another bath with Shiala and Liara to wash myself down, covered in sweat and cum like usual. Sitting down for dinner afterwards, Aria wouldn’t shut up about making the final, despite Aryna also making it as well. Liara mentioned that seven of the ten girls were ten inches or over, a little concerning that the final would be five rounds. I said I’d be fine after a good sleep, and added I wouldn’t go looking for Lylis or anyone else that night.

My two lovers did sleep with me that night, joking more than once that they should double me. While I think they definitely wanted to, they knew I was just teasing, and I fell asleep on my back, and arm around each of them as they cuddled into me. Despite the life we sometimes led, there is no doubt the three of us loved each other deeply.

DAY FIVE – THE FINAL

Waking up next to the pair of them, I was surprised when they both started to blow me. Looking at them wide-eyed, I had to ask what that was for. “Shepard, you’ve spent the past four days being endlessly fucked with absolutely nothing in return,” Liara replied, “So we wanted to give you a little something before the final. It will be the longest day of the week.”

So I lay back and enjoyed both their mouths and tongue, eventually lifted up slightly so one of them could eat my arse at the same time. It was a nice way to start the morning, Samara and Falere appeared once I’d cum, obviously listening from outside, to give me breakfast in bed. “You need your energy, Shepard,” Samara stated, “But I have been impressed with your fortitude. You have shown the same courage being endlessly fucked like you did in battle against the Reapers. No pain, no gain.”

“Samara, I think that’s one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.”

That made her laugh, both of mother and daughter leaning down to kiss me, wished me good luck, before they left me to eat.

After a quick shower, I finally headed out to the lounge room, the applause even louder than the day before, many of the girls rising to give me a hug and a kiss, wishing me good luck, or wishing they were in the final. I greeted each of the ten finalists with a kiss on each cheek before lubing up their cocks for them, sitting down as Liara introduced the final. She went through how the day would work, with round one and two in the morning, three and four in the afternoon, with the final session in the evening. She explained the rules as always, though stipulated that cumming inside me today would lead to disqualification from the event. The ten finalists agreed, as they were all fucking to win.

Getting into position, I sat down on my knees first, working my shoulders around before leaning down, Liara doing the same thing as the day before, giving me a quick fuck, again explaining how nice I felt and listing all the ways that girls around the galaxy could join in with the fun. According to her earliest data, over one hundred million people were tuned into the final. I’m not sure how many people now lived across the galaxy, but that’s a lot of people watching one man get fucked by a lot of asari. Bet they were all jerking off or jilling on too.

She then introduced the ten finalists by name and cock size. As we’d stated, they would now be known across the galaxy, but they were all pleased to be there.

Aryna – eleven inches

Lylia – eleven inches

Ella – nine inches

Ralyna – ten inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Moyna – ten inches

Aria – nine inches

Selenia – eleven inches

Molia – twelve inches

Trazia – nine point five inches

Round One

Liara had organised that each round would be through random selection. Ella was first with nine-inches, a nice way for me to start, though that meant one less small cock for later, not that it mattered. She picked up her pace rather quickly and pulled out, putting down a decent marker though I knew it would be beaten. Selenia was next with eleven, and I grunted when she slid inside me. She felt really good though, having fucked me quite well during the group and semi-final stage. I felt on the verge of cumming myself when she pulled out.

Aryna was next with her eleven inches. Hard. Fast. Hot. That’s how I would describe it, and Aryna always shot a good distance. Trazia was next, and she whispered disappointment that she couldn’t cum in me, believing she didn’t stand a chance of victory, but disqualification meant no more fucking, so she said she might cum in me in the final round. I chuckled, suggesting a few girls would do the same thing.

I then had back to back eleven with Lylia and Lyana, and that’s when I enjoyed my first orgasm of the morning, asking Lyana to stop as my arms turned to jelly. She was excited that she’d given me such a powerful orgasm, and her own was bloody good, matching Aryna. They were followed by Molia, and she had me moaning loudly within a couple of minutes. I loved every second of it, watching her slide her entire length into me on the vid-screen, and when she came, the entire crowd applauded.

“Thirty inches!” Liara announced excitedly. Molia was ecstatic, giving me an awkward hug, as I couldn’t move yet. To be honest, none of the others stood a chance after that, though their distances were nothing to be embarrassed about, only two of the ten shooting under twenty.

Top 5

Molia

Lyana

Aryna

Ralyna

Selenia

Round Two

Given a half hour break, I spent the time chatting with some of the girls not in the final, appreciating all their naked bodies. Asari came in numerous shades of blue and purple and it was obvious nearly all the girls were quite young, firm breasts, flat stomachs, toned legs and lovely arses. Some did ask if I’d ever be willing to return the favour, and they did chuckle when I had to admit that I loved being pleasured by so many futanari.

Round two started with the biggest, and the fact I came so quickly helped in some way, left me a quivering wreck the next. Molia was just delighted to have made me cum, I think for a fourth time just by her, and there was no doubt she would be invited back again, if not offered a chance to remain permanently. Aria called me a bitch. I had a thought of ‘I’d totally be her bitch.’

Aria was second, this time simply focusing on fucking me as hard as possible and shooting as far as she could manage. She groaned loudly when she did, feeling her rest against me once she did, actually complimenting me for once as she admitted it had been quite the orgasm. I hadn’t actually done anything but it was nice to hear.

Then I had eleven inches, three in a row. That left me sore, breathless, empty again as I came when Lylia was inside me this time, Selenia the third girl to fuck me and she was gentle to start with, noticing I was tiring already. I felt okay after that, as the girls were smaller, and not as much stress, ending with Ralyna with ten, who felt wonderful as she slid into me nice and slowly, building up her momentum over time, before Aryna was last. I was ready for her, knowing what she was like, looking back and meeting her eyes.

“Give me everything. Absolutely everything.”

After she came and my back was cleaned, I rolled onto the floor, avoiding the pool of cum underneath me. Aryna was immediately concerned, running a hand up my arm, asking if I was okay. I said I was absolutely fine, the endorphins doing their job. I’m sure it was different to a normal human body, but since I was half-cybernetic, Cerberus probably built me differently. I’d always been able to withstand even the worst of pain.

Top 5

Molia

Selenia

Lyana

Ralyna

Aryna

Round Three

We all gathered outside to have lunch, my girls working the barbeque as the rest of us either had a dip in the pool or rested in the jacuzzi. I was centre of attention as always, though they all knew I wasn’t to be fucked, and none even asked for as much as a blowjob. Sitting back in the jacuzzi later, surrounded by beautiful asari, I had to say that I felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy, as I was pretty sure no other man had the same.

Liara suggested I go for a quick nap before the afternoon session, taking Shiala with me for company. She wanted me to make love to her but knew that would take energy, and I said we could do that as often as she wanted once the game was over. I went so far as to make it a promise.

Woken up a little later, I felt a little refreshed as I headed straight to the lounge room, ready to get through another two sessions. After the standard introduction, Liara giving me her cock for a minute, before the introducing the girls again, the game restarted.

I swear her computer hated me, as I started out with all four eleven inch girls in a row. I’m not complaining, every single one made me feel great, but it was a hard way, pun intended, for the game to start. And I came hard and early with Lyana, who was only the second one inside me. After Selenia came on me as the fourth girl, anything after that I could handle with ease until Molia. Even Moyna with her ten inches, which I would occasionally grit my teeth with, I thoroughly enjoyed without pain, and she properly fucked me too.

As for Molia, if I could have sat back and rode her dick, kissing her at the same time as she stroked me off, I’d had done so. I’m not sure how she felt about me, but I was definitely liking her a lot. Probably because of the big dick, but she was beautiful, like they all were. She must have sensed it too, as she adopted the aggressive position for a while, leaning down to my ear. “Think I’ll have to be a regular,” she whispered, “Or I could move in, if you want.”

“Anything,” I moaned. Seeing what she doing on the vid-screen, and feeling it at the same time, I’d have agreed to invading Russia in wintertime if she’d asked. The last girl, Ella, was a beautiful young asari with a lovely thick cock, and our fuck was a nice way to end the round. She wasn’t going to win, and whispered that she would probably cum in me in the last round. I had a chuckle, suggesting at least half of them probably would.

Top 5

Molia

Selenia

Aryna

Lyana

Ralyna

Round Four

Given another half hour break, it was another energy drink and bar as I stretched out the muscles as always. I probably looked a little weird, completely naked with only gloves and kneepads. Anyone who walked would have thought, “Well, someone is either about to or is getting fucked. And a lot if he’s wearing those.”

I had a quick word with Liara about viewing figures and other things to do with the live stream, such as comments from people. The viewing figures kept growing, nearly two hundred million, so I joked there were a lot of kinky people out there. As for comments, it was one of a few things; people putting bets on who would win; comments about how good I looked being fucked; comments from futanari who wanted to fuck me; and, of course, plenty of abuse at the same time, with many derogatory comments aimed at me. Liara thought they would upset me, but they were anonymous people who meant nothing to me. The only words I didn’t want to be called was a traitor or a coward.

Back on hand and knees for round four, Liara said there would be a longer break until the last round, as she figured out when it would be prime-time for the largest markets in the galaxy. “Got to pump those numbers up, Shepard!” she stated to the amusement of everyone.

Settling in for another good session of fucking, I assured Liara I was looking forward to it, already lubed up and ready to go. The only thing I still wished I could do was lower my head onto some pillows to properly relax, really offering my arse. That helped the angle into me, which felt even better at times.

I’m sure Liara fixed the computer while I was away, as the bigger girls were spaced out this time. Molia was one of the first, and she admitted disappointment not to get me later after I’d been thoroughly fucked, though said she liked getting my arse nice and fresh too. Second inside me, she gave me a nice, slow fuck to start, really taking her time giving me her length. As she slowly built up her tempo, I was moaning loudly, and it was no surprise to either of us that I came all over the floor. “You really are my bitch,” she said. I could only moan my agreement. Liara gave me a look afterwards, knowing Molia would be moving in permanently eventually.

The girls not really in the running just focused on both of us having a good time, not really worrying about shooting length, most pulling out enough that they’d come on my arse instead of in me. Liara knew what they were doing, but they were not breaking the rules, they just got very low or no scores. One or two buried their faces to clean up their own cum if it landed on my arse, and I was rather tempted to stroke myself but resisted the urge, figuring I was going to cum again regardless.

The top five girls all gave me a good fuck, Lyana and Selenia both making me cum when they fucked me. Those five had streaked clear of the rest by now, and pounded me really fucking hard, eager to get all the distance they could once they pulled out. Their moans as they came over me were very exciting, as was the noise of their lubed up cocks slamming into my arse. That’s why Liara wanted silence, as people loved the sound of fucking.

Aria was last, and surprised me by gently sliding her cock into me. I knew she was up to something though, and I know I smiled when I felt her adopt an aggressive position. I steadied myself, ready for the onslaught. “Bitch,” she whispered into my ear, driving her cock into me. “What are you, Shepard?”

“I’m your bitch, Boss,” I said. I’d play her game because, let’s be fair, it was a lot of fun.

“Aria T’Loak has her cock buried in the arse of Commander Shepard. What do you think the people out there think?” she asked, pulling all the way out and driving her cock back in.

“I honestly don’t care. I’m a porn star now!”

That made her laugh, feeling her kiss my cheek. “I’m going to ruin your arse now, Shepard. Hold on,” she whispered into my ear.

Aria T’Loak was a liar, but she didn’t lie about that. I think the only thing she was missing was the thrill of a second cock ready to fuck me at the same time. As she approached climax, Liara warned her to get in the right position otherwise be disqualified. She swore loudly but, wanting to fuck me one last time, she did as requested and pulled out, firing into my back. She must have been excited as I felt it land quite high up my back. “Hot damn, I think that’s a high score.”

The fourth round over, Liara announced the fifth and final round would be later that evening.

Top 5

Molia

Selenia

Aryna

Lyana

Ralyna

Fifth Round

I would have had a shower, but considering I had one round to go, I didn’t bother, though did head out to the pool for a quick swim. The girls all had the same idea, and knowing I was always to please, Liara said I was allowed to blow any girl who wanted one. I soon had a lot of offers of cock, and for once, I was sensible, only taking those with eight or nine inches at most.

I took a lot of mouthfuls of sweet cum over the next couple of hours, in addition to eating dinner. I could hear the girls giggling outside, the lot of them walking in with a glass. I could see what it was full of but had to ask, “How many of you?”

“Twenty of us,” Molia replied.

“Damn. Thanks for the gift.”

“No, we all thank you, Shepard. We’ve all had a great time,” she replied.

I amused them by moving away the glass of water, putting the glass of cum in its place, eating my healthy dinner while taking a sip of it every so often. A few of them watched and found it either amusing or very erotic. Aria just called out with her usual name for me. I just retorted, saying she was right.

After dinner and my tasty glass of cum, I headed to bed for a nap, joined by Shiala and Falere. She mentioned wanting another double soon, and knowing Liara also wanted one, I let her know that it would be possible once the game was over and I’d had a day or two to recuperate. I had a feeling I was going to be doubled a lot once our guests had left, and I looked forward to it.

We waited until the sun had gone before starting the final round. Liara said the order would go from last to first, announcing the list as follows: first was Trazia, followed by Moyna, Ella, Aria, Lylia, Ralyna, Lyana, Aryna, Selenia, and finally Molia.

My introduction for the final round was one of a star, Liara building up the crowd, bursting into applause before I made my appearance, the girls all standing and cheering. I couldn’t help laugh as I greeted the ten girls, wishing them all luck. I knew Molia was going to win, she had a healthy lead, but I was going to be fucked hard as at least four would want to try and catch her.

Liara explained the rules a final time, again giving me her dick, watching the vid-screen as she filmed her cock disappearing inside me. I had a feeling she would have liked to keep going and cum, so I suggested she do just that, the crowd urging her on. So she put down the microphone and, after getting into the aggressive position I over, proceeded to absolutely pound me, making me cum before she filled my arse too. The kiss we shared was passionate as fuck, whispers of love before she got back to work.

The crowd cheered as Trazia got into position behind me, sliding in her nine point five inch cock. I knew she would cum in me, so lowered myself down and let her really fuck me. Her cock felt wonderful, stroking myself as she fucked me, and she cried out as she exploded quite quickly, falling forward to rest on me as she caught her breath. As it was the final round, Liara just classed her score as nil. Moyna with her ten inches was next, and she asked for a different position, kneeling back and asking me to the same. A different position, but it felt fantastic, Moyna driving her ten inches all the way into me, giving me a reach around at the same time. I came hard a second time, cum firing across the floor, hitting the vid-screen set up for me, as she unloaded in me a few minutes later.

Ella and Aria both asked me to put my arse up before fucking me. Liara couldn’t help but laugh as I did as they asked, getting fucked hard by both, left with an arse full of cum by the time they were done. There was a real surprise after, though, as Shiala popped out the audience and ate my arse, using the excuse that she was just cleaning me up. I heard plenty of comments about how kinky that was, and Shiala was definitely complimented for doing something so kinky. Hell, I’ve been getting arse fucked by over thirty asari. I think there are very few kinks we haven’t explored.

“Okay, Lylia, are you actually going to play the game?” Liara asked as Lylia got in position behind me.

“I’m going for victory, Liara. I want my prize.”

Lylia gently slid her entire length in before I sensed her getting comfortable. I looked back and smiled. I was about to be fucked hard. Within five minutes, she had me grunting as there was no holding back now, the girls were going for victory and my arsehole was going to cop it hard. Still not as bad as being doubled by two ten-inch cocks but close enough. Lylia lasted for as long as she could before feeling the need to pull out and cum. Liara didn’t announce the score as the top three would be announced at the end.

Ralyna with her ten inches was next, and I appreciated her length, as it was only bigger after that. She gave me a good go, but even I could feel it wasn’t long enough, though she was sweet enough to move around to give me a kiss, thanking me for such a fun five days.

Lyana was next. She had me cumming within a couple of minutes and I have no idea how long she fucked me for. Long enough that I felt the need to cum again, and when she pulled out and came, I think she did well, at least a personal best. Aryna matched her ferocity, my poor little arse starting to feel the strain, but I could keep going until the end, with no talk of me tapping out now. Aryna really enjoyed herself, joking about how sweaty she was. I could feel it streaming off me. That was the only thing about living on the planet. We had air-conditioning but we also liked the breeze off the ocean, though it could still be very humid. After she pulled out, she definitely matched Lyana, but I had no idea if was enough.

Selania was ninth to fuck me. After she slid inside me, I glanced back and wished her good luck, before getting comfortable, feeling her do the same thing. There was not a moment of her being gentle, immediately fucking me in such a way I could only describe it as a power fuck. Watching it on the vid-screen, even I was mesmerised by her long, thick cock pounding me. Sexy as hell, as she’d already been added to the list Tevos was keeping of girls over ten inches. They would always be invited back for gangbangs and other events. Feeling her leave her seed on my back, she definitely hit a good score, so I knew she was in with a chance.

Finally, there was Molia. She moved around to kiss my cheek first before whispering into my ear, “You’re mine for a weekend, Shepard.”

She leaned down, offering her ear. “To be honest, I hope so,” I whispered back, before she kissed my cheek and got into position.

Twelve inches of thick, hot, well lubed asari cock was soon pounding into me. I moaned, and moaned, and moaned again. I came hard, and I knew whenever Molia fucked me, I’d more than likely cum. Something about her cock, the way it felt inside me, it just did the job. As for her, there was no doubt she enjoyed every second, squealing with delight as she slammed her cock into me. The sound of our skin slapping together echoed around the mansion. The sound of her lubed up cock slamming my arsehole must have made some people wince, thinking it hurt. Sure, it did a little bit, but my entire body tingled with delight. I put it down to Cerberus knowing my kinks so designing my body that way.

I think she wanted to fuck me all night, but if she came inside me, she wouldn’t win, so eventually had to pull out. She hit thirty inches again, even I felt it, so I knew she would be the winner. Once she pulled out, I felt disappointingly empty, so asked her to keep fucking me. Liara didn’t mind, as my back was cleaned first, the crowd watching on as I flipped myself around, lying in all the cum I’d left on the floor, and let Molia keep fucking me. We kept going until Liara asked us to finally stop, both of us groaning with disappointment but I guess we had to finally stop. Molia gave me one hell of a passionate kiss before pulling out, and I had a feeling our house might have a few more people very soon.

My back cleaned again, I sat down in my armchair as the ten girls listened to their scores. The bottom four were as expected, considering they’d all finished inside me, so their scores didn’t really count. The next three were then announced, surprised to hear that Lyana and Aryna had swapped places. To say that Aryna was disappointed would be an understatement. I thought she was going to cry for a moment, desperate as she was to win.

To no-one’s surprise, Molia was announced as the winner of the first edition of the five-day game. We still hadn’t thought of a proper name for it, I suggested ‘The Hole is the Goal’, while Shiala suggested ‘Shooting for Gold’, while Aria jokingly suggested ‘Super Sexy Anal Fun Time’, which to be honest, was probably the most accurate, but we had already agreed it would happen again, and soon. Molia was absolutely delighted as she gave me a hug, her cock poking into me though her head barely reached my chin, amazed at how these asari, a good four or five inches shorter than me, had enormous cocks. But that’s futanari for you.

The game now over, I think everyone relaxed. I sure did, sagging back into my armchair, Liara handing me a glass of liquor, a look suggesting the reason being so I could relax, unwind, and recover. Many of the girls did come and sit with me though, certainly those who had gone out in the group stages, who hoped to be invited back again. I assured them that Liara would keep their details, but with so many girls showing an interest, it couldn’t be all the time.

Despite being well and truly fucked that entire day, I went to bed still feeling horny as anything, remembering how good Molia felt inside me. So I snuck out of the mansion again, heading for the hotel, thinking of something so shamelessly smutty, I set my mind to it. I first collected Molia, who was excited to see me, before I headed to collect Lylis, taking us to the top floor again for privacy.

Taking them upstairs, I explained what I wanted them to do. “You’re serious?” Molia asked.

“Absolutely. If I have to, I’ll tap out.”

The pair were ready to go, so we spent some time lubing them up before they got me as prepared as they could. Lylis still looked surprised as I sat on her lap, eventually sitting up so I could slide her cock inside me. Molia waited patiently as I adapted to Lylis, taking at least ten inches before I stopped. She felt absolutely wonderful, so very thick, but I wanted Molia too. After a hot day of fucking, I couldn’t think of a better way to end the day.

Molia got into position and prodded her cock at me. I winced more than once as she did so, but eventually felt her cock pop inside me. I groaned as she did so, my cock as hard as steel, so thoroughly turned on, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest from excitement. Slowly but surely, Molia slid her cock inside me, until I had at least ten inches from both.

“Are you okay?” Molia asked quietly, her hot breath on my neck.

“God yes,” I moaned.

“Should… Should I move?” Lylis asked, no more than a whisper, I think slightly overwhelmed.

I looked down at her and smiled. “Oh yes, sweetie. Very much so. I want both your lengths inside me. Twenty-five inches.”

Is it possible for a man to fall in love with two women at precisely the same time? Maybe it was just their cocks, but I was utterly attracted to both of them. Knowing what I wanted, neither fucked me as hard as they could, otherwise I would tap out. Molia fucked me as gently as she had ever done, an arm around my chest as she kissed my back and shoulders. Lylis gently thrusted into me, stroking my cock at the same time.

“You’re both moving in. That’s an order,” I moaned before I exploded in such an orgasm, I had an all over body shudder and collapsed forward onto Lylis, barely holding myself up. Feeling Molia lay a hand on my back, I whispered, “You can keep going, Molia. Your twelve inches are wonderful.” Moving to kiss Lylis, I added, “You too. All thirteen are in me now.”

“I can’t believe this, Shepard. It’s so… erotic and kinky. How?”

“The body adapts.”

Would you be surprised that Liara found me with them? Of course not, because each room had a camera, and she eventually found the video of us fucking. She thought I was insane after the fucking I’d taken that day, but knew of the immediate affection I had for both girls, so with them both gently fucking me, offered them the terms of condition to move in.

I couldn’t help smile when they both agreed with no hesitation. Liara kissed my cheek, wished the three of us goodnight, and left us to it. I eventually called time on the doubling, instead enjoying a spitroast from both of them at either end, before the three of us feel asleep together. I woke up feeling very sore the next morning, but the two girls were now besotted with me, and stated they would leave with the rest but return as soon as possible, knowing they could continue their work at their new home.

I now had nine girls living in the house when they returned. I aimed to fill each bedroom in the mansion and every room in the hotel before I was done.


	18. Shepard Taps Out

I had two days to myself after the five-day game was finished and I’d enjoyed being doubly penetrated, albeit gently, by Molia and Lylis, and only at my request. Waking up next to them the next morning, we enjoyed a long conversation, getting to know each other. Lylis was just all round sugar and sweetness, so unbelievably adorable, I just wanted to hug her all the time. As for Molia, she was actually rather sweet, admitting that it was only in the bedroom that she was incredibly assertive and dominant, enjoying the contrast to her normal life.

Returning to the mansion, hobbling a little bit, the girls took one look at me and laughed, and they guessed correctly quite quickly who I’d been with, though were amazed I’d managed it. I admitted both had been incredibly gentle with me. Shiala disappeared to run me a bath, while Liara took absolute control, ordering me not to have sex for two days. No blowjobs. No handjobs. And definitely and absolutely no anal sex. And I would not fuck anyone either, not that it happened often.

After a soak in the bath with Shiala, where I might not have had sex but we made out for a long time, I relaxed on my bed and watched the new videos Liara had been uploading. Five in total, covering each day the five-day game. I’m sure they would become some of our highest sellers, particularly the video covering the final day. The first three days were only highlights, or best of, with day four having extended highlights, but the final day covered every minute of each round. Hours of content. I’d probably watch it quite often.

Having so many beautiful asari around was a distraction, but they kept themselves amused. Many of them admitted to only being tops, so the few that admitted to being bottoms found themselves being fucked. Liara relented slightly, stating I could watch them and jerk off, while she set up cameras to record it all. It basically turned into a two day futanari orgy, though many were waiting for me to be let off the leash, many disappointed they would only have one day with me before they would depart.

Tevos came into my bedroom on my second night of rest, sitting beside me and handing me a datapad. She handed me a list of names as follows:

Elsmeni - eleven inches

Lyana - eleven inches

Ryria - ten inches

Moria - ten inches

Ryria - ten inches

Lylis - thirteen inches

Ralis - twelve inches

Selenia - eleven inches

Liesia - eleven inches

Ralyna - ten inches

Trayna - eleven point five inches

Molia - twelve inches

Daria - ten inches

Agana - eleven inches

Elesia - ten point five inches

“I haven’t included myself, Falere or Aryna, but including us, that is eighteen asari with ten or more inches. I think that will be enough to have a day where we finally make you tap out.”

“What’s your plan?”

“Double penetration power fucking. I mean, we fuck you hard anyway, but this will be something else. You will tap out, Shepard. We won’t stop until you do. Interested?”

“I guess every man has his breaking point. Time to find out mine, I guess.”

“I’ll speak with Liara and see what she says. I know she’ll worry, as will Shiala. And, to be honest, this is not something taken on lightly, Shepard. I would give this serious thought. You don’t have to do it, but I know you enjoy the rough and tumble. But, regarding this, the only way you can make us stop is by tapping out. No safe word. No asking us to stop, slow down, take it gently. Nothing will make us stop but tapping. You will have to agree to those terms, otherwise it won’t happen.”

“So this is serious?” I asked, not actually joking for once.

“I don’t want to see you actually hurt, Shepard. And we all know what you’re like.” She grabbed my hand and kissed it. “You have nothing to prove to any of us regarding our life. We love it as much as you do. That’s the most important thing.”

“I’m guessing it will be recorded?”

She chuckled. “We’ve already got a title and tag. Commander Shepard: Painal. This time, he WILL tap out! We’re tempted to live stream it too. I’m sure there are those who will get off on it. Sell it as a one-time only thing, first time it’s ever happened.”

“You do realise you and Aryna already double me?”

“But do you really think we get absolutely brutal on you, or we just go enough for us all to enjoy it?” Thinking about it, she had a good point. “That’s what I mean, Shepard. Sure, we all enjoy some hard sex at times, but I think there’s the hard sex we enjoy and then… Well, I think there is another level one can go to. The sort where it’s supposed to hurt, and that we’re intending to hurt you as much as possible, that it’s not just a by-product of some hard sex. You experience pain from time to time. This event will be about doing it absolutely, one hundred percent on purpose.”

I think she was suggesting I do seriously give it some thought, and I made her happy when I agreed. She laid down with me to watch some of the game, waxing lyrical about my performance, but also complimenting many of the girls who participated. “Liara mentioned you have some ideas, Shepard?”

“Oh, I have plenty in mind, most involving me being fucked, of course.”

“Anything you can share?”

“Different versions of the game for one. One hundred and twenty-eight girls go head to head to start, narrow down to sixty-four, where there is a group stage, then a finals series. Can go for over a week.”

Tevos just laugh. “By the goddess, Shepard!”

“I know, even I thought it was a bit nuts when I started thinking about it, but,” I shrugged, “I’ll probably love every second of it too.”

“Any others?”

“A double edition. Not sure how many girls, but I’ll be double penetrated by them. Say there’s ten girls in a group, both fuck me twice, once as the bottom, once as the top, the top is the one who scores points.”

“Think you could handle that?”

“To be honest, I’m not entirely sure. Might have to restrict it to girls under ten inches so I can see it through, so I’ll have to give that one some thought. I have one more idea though.”

“Oh?”

“Commander Shepard: Family Fuckfest. We get futanari families, mothers, daughters, sisters, aunts, to fuck me together. Double penetration or a nice spitroast if only two, or they can triple me with two down there and one in the mouth if we can get three.”

“Not quite incest, so I can see a market for it.”

“Incest goes on in the house, Ariana.”

She giggled. “Oh, everyone knows, Shepard. And we know you’re usually in there one night a week joining in. I’ll be honest, never would have expected it from a former Justicar.”

“I think it’s more Falere than her mother, but that fact Samara so readily does it, and really enjoys it, is a surprise. I’ve asked them about it and they’ve already said they’ll join in.”

We sat back and discussed our past, admitting again that I’d had no idea she’d ever looked at me since such a manner. “Did you ever think I was attractive?”

“I love your voice, Ariana.” That made her blush. “And, yes, I always thought you were attractive. When you were in my apartment that first time, I inwardly thought ‘Yes!’ When you revealed you were futanari? I had to pinch myself. I remember that night fondly.”

“We all do, Shepard. That’s what started it all.”

With our guests soon to depart, Liara discussed a last event that would involve them before they were taken home. In bed the night before, I asked Liara not to tell me until the start of the actual event, as I wouldn’t mind being surprised. I didn’t expect anything too taxing, as most of the girls were a real delight and certainly wouldn’t want me to struggle. Liara said that my girls, though not including those who would return, wouldn’t participate.

Waking up with her the next morning, as she wouldn’t participate, I gave her a very long blowjob, stating that, as she hadn’t taken a pill, she would cum then would walk around flaccid most of the day. Shiala knocked on the door and walked in as I blowing her. I offered her one too, so she shut the door and joined me on the bed, watching me bring Liara to orgasm before moving on to her. Shiala loved every second as always, gently thrusting into my mouth, Liara now watching with a slowly shrinking cock. Shiala eventually gave me her sweet seed as well, not spilling a drop, and Liara said neither would take a pill as they would simply observe.

Heading out to the kitchen, I noticed pillows, towels, lube and the leg holders, so that told me everything. “Kitchen Table Gangbang, Vol. 4,” Liara explained.

“When was volume 3?”

“When we had that long weekend gangbang a while ago. The weekend you wondered why there was no double penetration.”

I chuckled. “Honestly, we have so much sex, it’s difficult to remember at times. So, kitchen table? I always enjoy that.”

“The girls will remain in their rooms until our guests are ready to leave, then they’ll come out to say goodbye. Shiala and I will be here to watch and make sure everything is done correctly, but otherwise, the guests will have you.” Looking at the wall, she said, “It will start at nine and end at one. Four hours in total. Knowing you never say the word or tap out, it will depend on them if they use all the time.”

After taking my usual pills and a breakfast focused on energy, the girls flooded in, all very excited about what would happen next. Many hadn’t had an opportunity to fuck me since the first three days of the game, so no doubt they would be eager to fuck me and definitely last as long as possible. I asked the girls to even the out the bigger and smaller of them and try not to group too many big girls together, though it was only a request. They could do what they wanted.

Lying back on the table, I relaxed against the pillows, legs in their holders, my arse just hanging off the table enough for the girls to really get into me at the right angle. A few of the girls helped get me ready, taking time to get give my arse some attention with their tongue, others opening a bottle of oil and pouring it on me, massaging my chest, arms and legs, while one or two cheeky ones stroked my cock. Fingers then lubed up my cock before I suggested I was ready to go.

Thirty-eight girls. All had been told they can cum only once. Four hours. I’d probably done far worse.

The first cock is sometimes always the best. After a couple of days rest, I was raring to go and be fucked once again. I moaned when Ella entered me, and she stopped for a few seconds as I wriggled to get comfortable. I wouldn’t remember all their names but I remembered her, giving her a nod once I was ready.

The girls really mixed it up. Some were rather sweet and gentle, just enjoying the sex, knowing they would cum eventually and get what they wanted. Some were more as I expected, a little bit harder and faster, and that’s when I got vocal myself, telling them to really give it to me. “Give me that eleven!” I’d perhaps yell, earning a smile and deeper thrust in return.

Then there were girls like Molia. Ultra-aggressive, a real power fucker when she wanted to be. Once she’d slid her twelve inches into me, she had me sit up, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck, and she proceeded to assault my arse. It. Was. Awesome. Sure, it hurt. It damn well made me cry out. But when she kissed me, I erupted all over myself, which caused her so much excitement, share barely lasted another couple of minutes. I collapsed back on the table, giggling away. She rounded the table and offered her cock for me to clean up. I couldn’t refuse her.

Lyana, who was turning into a real regular, and I knew was thinking about moving in, wasn’t as hard as Molia, but still gave me a good, hard fuck, filling me up even more. With my arse hanging over the edge of the table, I knew there’d be a pool of cum building up. Elsmeni, who I knew was on the verge of agreeing to move in, was surprisingly gentle, suggesting that she’d have plenty more time to give me a good, hard fuck.

The girls all enjoyed themselves, a mix of sizes and thickness. There wasn’t any stopping and swapping. Each fucked me until they came in me, then they headed to the lounge, where I assumed they were either watching live video or watching one of the numerous others we’d filmed.

I knew the girls definitely organised it when Lylis was the last girl. Glancing at the clock, she had plenty of time, so I suggested we get into a different position. I slid back so she had space to climb onto the table with me, using a pillow to lift my arse. Feeling her cock at my little hole, sliding in wouldn’t be a problem considering thirty-seven others had been there already, but she still stretched me out good and proper with that thick thirteen inches she had.

“I can’t wait to have you all the time,” she whispered.

Caressing her face, I could only return that sentiment. “And I can feel I’m getting used to it. Taking you without a few beforehand will be different though.”

She remained gentle the entire time. To be honest, from what I remembered, she’d always been gentle compared to some of those who fucked me. Knowing I was taking all thirteen inches made me very happy, though I did think of where it all went inside me. Not worth thinking about in the long run, but it did leave me scratching my head.

I knew she was getting close when she kissed me, running my hands down the soft skin of her back, whispering how good she felt and how much I wanted her to cum inside me. That made her smile as she did fuck me a little harder as her climax approached. It was always going to make me wince a little, but it was worth it, particularly when she kissed me to cover her moans as I felt her cock throb, unleashing a torrent of cum inside me. I’m surprised it didn’t come out my nose. Then she was gone, and relaxed on my chest, grazing her back again with my fingers. Liara left her there with me until she needed to get up.

As the girls departed to get dressed, pack and go, I saw Tevos talking with a number of the girls, no doubt organising what we’d discussed before. She glanced my way and I gave her a single nod, as she would know what I meant by that. Soon as I did that, she went to find Liara, who knew what Tevos was organising, but it would involve many of the girls who would be departing, so a message would have to be sent. I also thought that one or two girls, definitely Lylis, would not want to take part.

As the girls were away, I sat down with Liara and Tevos. “Are you sure, Shepard? Because if you are, some of these girls might as well just stay here.”

“I am.”

“Okay, I’ll take those girls who won’t be involved or don’t want to be involved. Otherwise, I’ll take Shiala with me, as I don’t think she’ll want to be around to watch this. Aria knows how to use all the technology.”

“You’re not worried?”

“I am, but it’s your choice, and Ariana assures me that it’ll be fine.”

“For now, it’s a one-time thing.”

“Though who knows, right, Shepard?” Tevos wondered. No surprise she might want to try it again.

Obviously a lot of communication took place over the next couple of hours as I just returned to my bedroom, putting on a bit of porn to watch. Getting into the idea, I flicked on ‘Commander Shepard: Make It Hurt’, and watched myself get fucked hard by numerous futanari. It was incredibly thrilling to watch and I wanted to jerk off, remembering I wasn’t allowed. I turned up the noise though, eventually attracted attention from Samara. Sensing I needed release, she gave me a handjob, for which I thanked her profusely once I’d cum.

Liara and Shiala left with every girl under ten-inches, and only Lylis didn’t want to stay. Liara stated that they would return with Lylis, who would only need to return home to collect her belongings, anticipating they would return in around a week. That gave us plenty of time to get ready for the next big event.

That night, Molia walked in my room, wondering if I wanted practice for what Tevos wanted. I thought it was a marvellous idea, suggested she close my door, as I lubed myself up and got on all fours. Molia lubed herself up at the same time, pushed my head down onto the bed, and got behind me in the aggressive position many girls liked to adopt.

God, it was good. The noises my body made with hers would have made most others wince. It was a powerful, relentless fuck. Twelve inches of pure futanari cock powering into my arse. I came… I came a lot. So did she, and with the pill in her system, she remained rock hard the entire time. The only time we stopped was to have a drink. I didn’t change position, only she changed, finding different ways to drive her cock into me. At one point, she almost had me folded up, my arse high in the air, as she almost jumped before driving her cock down. That had me grunting, though I wasn’t going to tap out that soon.

When she came for whatever number time it was, she finally called time on our fucking, startled that I’d managed to stay with her. “Every other person I’ve ever fucked would have cried enough,” she stated.

“Oh, trust me, I’ll feel it tomorrow. Feel it now. But it was also really fucking good.”

“Can I stay the night with you?”

It was always amusing after taking such a hard fuck that the same girl would want to be the little spoon as I held them in my arms to go to sleep. Though that was only after we’d taken a shower together, as we both stank of sweat and sex.

Feeling a little tender the next day, Tevos and Aryna unsurprised as they’d watched Molia fuck me, they suggested I do a little fucking before we do the ‘tap out’ even the next day. I thought that was a good idea, so went looking for some asari with long, thick cocks. Trayna at eleven point five was one girl I ended up having fuck me. Knowing I would be on all fours the next day, that’s the position I adopted with her. She was even more aggressive than Molia, really powering into me. When she had me folded over, my arse in the air with my feet almost beside my head, head looking up as my cock pointed down at me, I almost tapped out as she plunged my depths, taking her cock out, then driving it back in. “Training for tomorrow,” she insisted, “Because you will tap out, Shepard.”

I was surprised Elsmeni had stayed as she hadn’t been too hard with me during the five-day event, but she admitted to curiosity at what would happen, and might end up just watching rather than joining in. She admitted there were quite a few girls who wanted to see me tap out. Ralis, with another twelve inches, offered to give me another fuck, so I took her into my bedroom, on all fours again, though I was soon in various other positions. Like Molia, she was aggressive in the bedroom, having me kneel against my bed as she crouched over my arse, driving down onto me. Felt good, I came on my floor at least twice, before she gave me arse to mouth at the end, before she slept with me for the night, rather amused that she had twelve inches between her legs but must have been six inches shorter than me.

The girls left me alone that night, insisting I spend the next twelve or so hours doing my own things as the event would happen tomorrow afternoon. Some of the girls were very excited. They didn’t really want to hurt me, but admittedly like myself, wondered what my limit was. I’d had Molia and Lylis together, but they had both been wonderfully gentle. No-one would be gentle the next day.

The next morning after breakfast, I had a good workout and swim, really getting the adrenaline flowing through my body, some boxing with my bag, a run along the beach, anything physical that got me properly pumped up. Wandering into the lounge room around lunchtime, Aria was setting up cameras for the live stream, while she told me that the film would be on our extranet site by the next day.

“How popular is the live stream?”

“No official figures yet, but we’re looking at good numbers. Apparently a lot of people want to see it hurt, Shepard. Some of the comments, though. Even I think ‘Weirdo’.”

“I hesitate to ask, but what?”

“A few want to see you bleed. Some want to see… you know what. Nearly all of them want to see you break, though. I doubt you’ll have anyone on your side for this one.”

“What about you?”

“Honestly, I think you’re fucking nuts. I mean, I know I fuck you hard, but I know you get just as much pleasure. It’s pleasure with pain, and I know it’s not a lot of the latter, right?” I nodded, as she was. And Aria knew I loved the sort of sex we shared. It matched her personality. “What’s going on here today? I’d tap out within two minutes. I can admit that freely and walk with head held high.”

“You’re worried?”

She glanced around before walking towards me. “Please tap out before you do yourself an injury, Shepard,” she said softly, almost pleading with me, “I really don’t want any of this to end. And I’m not over-reacting. It could really get out of hand.”

I pulled her close as her worry sounded genuine. “Now I know that Aria T’Loak really does care about Commander Shepard.”

“Just don’t tell anyone. It’ll ruin my reputation.”

I ate a lunch rich in energy, knocking back an energy drink as well, doing anything to keep me pumped, shadow boxing in my room, sit-ups, press-ups, just anything that kept the heart rate going. Not sure why I thought it would work, I could be completely wrong, causing me to tap out in five minutes, but it was just an idea.

At around two o’clock, there was a knock on my door as I was completing more press-ups, having worked up a real sweat. Tevos gave me an approving look before announcing, “We’re ready for you, Shepard.”

“Have you got medi-gel on standby? I’m going to need it anyway, but just in case, you know…”

“More than enough, Shepard. Everything we’ll need, just in case, as you said.”

Following her out into the lounge room, the seventeen girls who might be involved watched me stony-faced. No smiles this time. I sat down on my armchair as Aria announced the event.

“Ladies, futanari and gentleman of the galaxy, welcome to a special event streamed live to your terminals across the galaxy. This is Commander Shepard: Painal. A special one-time only event with only one objective in mind. To make Commander Shepard tap out for the first time.

Across from me here are seventeen beautiful asari, all ready to give it their best to make the saviour tap out. All the girls here have cocks of ten inches or more, and all of them are ready to be the first one to make Shepard tap his hand and cry enough.”

The camera moved to me. I didn’t smile.

“And here is Commander Shepard. Looking rather confident, I would say.” I bloody well wasn’t. “Commander, what do you think are the chances of you making it through the designated two hours?”

“Well, it’s nothing like fighting the Reapers, but then again, they weren’t trying to brutally fuck my arse.” I paused before adding, clicking my fingers, “No, just the arse of the entire galaxy!” A few of the girls couldn’t help but laugh at my little joke. “It’s true I’ve never tapped. That’s not to say I haven’t come very close. But the gauntlet has been thrown down. I’m willing to meet the challenge.” Aria was ready to turn away. “One more thing, Aria.”

“Yes, Commander?”

“The one girl, pair of girls or, gods forbidding, more who manage to make me tap out get me for an entire day. Not tomorrow or the day after. I doubt I’ll be up to it. And hopefully not to do this to me again, but they’ll certainly have my respect for doing it.” I didn’t want to mention more than two. I don’t think Tevos would stoop to that, but it was worth mentioning. I hoped Tevos would at least play fair.

Aria asked me to get into position. Putting on my kneepads and gloves, I was to be face down, arse up. The girls lubed me up well, so while they wanted me to tap, they still cared enough to worry about things like that. I could see them all lubing up themselves too as the counter dropped slowly to zero. From there, they had two hours to make me tap out. There were no limits on how many times they came, if I came. I could not call them out to stop. The safe word did not apply. I wasn’t to be gagged. The only thing to end it would be to tap. After an hour if I still hadn’t tapped, Tevos said I might be moved onto the couch to try a new position to make me tap out. I’ll be honest, I didn’t think I’d make the hour.

Tevos did kneel beside me with a blindfold. “Would you believe wearing this is fair?”

“So I don’t know who is coming next?” She nodded. “I think that’s fair. I can usually prepare myself mentally for certain people. Though this does put the odds of you winning more in your favour.”

She kissed my cheek after I put on the blindfold, wishing me luck and warning me to be safe.

The girls counted down from ten, sensing someone was in position behind me. Once I heard zero, a cock slammed into me straight away. That made me grunt, no idea who it was, fucking me for barely a minute before pulling out, immediately replaced by someone else. I immediately smiled to myself, though hopefully kept my face blank, as this would only loosen me up, so I figured that was a mistake. That went on for at least ten minutes. At least slightly pleasurable, as I could handle one cock at a time, and I guessed Molia immediately, as she wasn’t particularly subtle.

Things changed up a gear at eleven minutes as they immediately went for double penetration, and with all the girls over ten, not knowing who was inside me, it wasn’t easy. The girls remained relatively quiet except for their own grunts and murmurs they usually made while fucking. The first pair who fucked me were brutal, but while it hurt, it wasn’t enough to make me tap out. Both of them came inside me and pulled out.

“Fifteen minutes,” Aria announced. Sure didn’t feel like it.

I felt free for a second before one cock then another was rammed into me. They both felt long and thick, trying to guess who they were but I had no idea. I cried out more than once, swearing my head off, and I could already feel myself sweating profusely. I was hard as a rock having taken my pill, and felt the urge to cum, but there was absolutely no focus on my pleasure.

“Tap out,” I heard a voice state.

“Not yet,” I retorted through gritted teeth.

I felt one cock disappear, another slammed into me instead. That made me cry out immediately, swearing to god, Jesus and all the other deities I could think of. My body was just being used, and I was already thinking I should really just tap out and end it. But there was a part of me that flipped them an invisible bird. I won’t say ‘I’m no quitter’, because that just makes you look stupid when you do. But I don’t give in easily. Some would call me stubborn.

I took a couple of loads within all the fucking, not that I enjoyed it as much as I usually did. There was plenty of taunting while I was fucked. Usually it was done in a joking manner but not today. No, the girls were serious today. This was proper hardcore fucking. They wanted me to surrender to them. Some of them probably wanted tears, to see me broken completely. I knew Tevos would look after me as soon as it was over, as mentally, I’d probably need it.

“Thirty minutes,” Aria announced.

To be honest, I didn’t think I’d make that at all. But it still meant another ninety minutes to go, which I knew I wouldn’t make. I was in agony and I knew I wouldn’t make forty-five. It was a case of how long I would last.

I heard someone whisper ‘Right, fuck this’ and some whispers. I couldn’t pick out who it was over the two currently fucking me, but neither of them came in me as they pulled out. I felt a cock driven in me so hard, I yelped. A second cock joined it, both of them so thick and long, I had a fair idea who it was. Someone grabbed my hair and lifted my ear. “You will tap out, Shepard, or god help us, we will ruin you,” Molia warned, running her tongue along my cheek.

If Molia was inside me, then I reckon she had Ralis with her. This was their trump card. The one I expected. The one I knew that would break me. Two twelve inch relentless cocks.

But then they pulled out, wondering what they were doing. I heard a request for me to be moved, to which Aria agreed. The whole point was to make me tap out. I’m sure I ended up bent over the side of a lounge or chair, I’m not sure. But it left me completely exposed, and I felt the pair of them drive into me.

Once they were obviously comfortable, Molia warned me one last time to tap out now. I gritted my teeth but said nothing. I knew I was going to in the end, but I wanted to see how long I could last.

It was a brutal power fuck. There was nothing subtle about what they did. It was done simply to make me tap out. I didn’t even grunt or groan. I’m fairly sure I yelled and maybe even screamed. I could hear Aria over the microphone pleading with me to tap out. I’m sure everyone watching was doing the same thing. God knows what it looked like to the outside world, but I was in tears behind the blindfold. All the other girls were pleading with me to tap out. If I didn’t tap out, I’d never be capable of fucking again, and that would be the worst thing in the world. I didn’t want it all to end due to my stubbornness and ego.

I tapped out.

The pair of them stopped immediately, carefully withdrawing their cocks and I felt something cool and soft applied, maybe it was a towel or something, as I felt my body picked up by at least six people though probably more, considering I was rather heavy, carefully and gently lifted and then placed on the cool floor. My blindfold was left on as I felt the application of medi-gel, whether as a precaution or for something worse, I’m not sure and didn’t really want to know.

Aria tried to speak but words failed her for a moment, hearing a cleared throat. “Commander Shepard has tapped out at thirty-six minutes and twenty-three seconds.”

Those six minutes and twenty-three seconds were the longest of my life!

And I’d never heard Aria’s voice quiver as much as it did when she announced it. “The two girls who made Aria tap out are Molia and Ralis. You have won an entire day with Commander Shepard to do as you please… Eventually…”

Aria then signed off the broadcast, thanking everyone for watching, announcing we would have more events at a later time. I sensed the presence of plenty of bodies and I felt my body being massaged, the smell of oil in my nostrils and soft hands on my skin. “You fucking idiot,” Aria hissed from nearby.

“Are you okay, Shepard?” Tevos asked, concern in her tone.

“Not really. Feel pretty sick, to be honest.”

“The medi-gel is working. You don’t want to know, but you’ll need some more before you should move.”

I felt a hand run through my hair before someone kissed me softly on the check, with another hand going in the opposite direction and another kiss. I assumed it was probably Molia and Ralis. “We’ll give you a few days before claiming our prize, Shepard,” Molia stated, “That’s two days I’m owed now,” she whispered, “But I’ll go easy for both after this.”

“And we definitely won’t do that again,” Ralis added quietly.

“No, there was nothing sexy or erotic about it. I know I won’t watch it back,” Molia added. I heard murmurs of agreement from most of the girls.

“One thing, girls, and I mean all of you. Don’t feel guilty and never apologise.”

I felt more kisses on my cheek, probably from all of the girls over the next few minutes. The tiles were cool under my body as I slowly felt my body relax. I’m fairly sure it was Aria, of all people, who cuddled into me, as I recognised her natural scent having been with her often enough. Tevos was definitely on the other side of me, no doubt feeling guilty because it was her idea. Sure, I hurt now, but it was a one-time thing. Lesson definitely learned. But the human body was resilient, and I had a vastly improved human body.

I’m fairly sure I fell asleep, only woken by the application of a cool salve to my arse again later. I winced when I woke up, hearing Tevos say it was okay, and that things were looking much better now. Taking off the blindfold, I blinked rapidly as it was dark outside, the lights of the mansion switched on. She kneeled beside me. “Do you feel capable of standing?”

“Let me roll over and a couple of you can help me up.”

Tevos grabbed a few girls as I rolled over, and after a couple of attempts, they managed to get me up. I winced a couple of times, giving myself an all over body shake, as my muscles were feeling tight, more from all the exercise earlier rather than during the event itself. My first few steps were slower than an old man, but the pain had subsided at least. I stood rather than sat at the kitchen bar as a couple of girls prepared me something to eat, as I was famished, needing a jug of water at the same time. While I waited, Molia and Ralis both came to give me long hugs, asking more than once if I was okay. I assured them I was fine, and would feel right as rain after a couple of days.

“Viewing figures?” I wondered.

“Not as high as any days from the five-day game, but strong enough,” Aria replied.

“Is the video up yet?”

“Yeah, the computer does it all straight away. Downloads are fairly slow. I think watching it live was enough for some people. There will be some who’ll enjoy it but I don’t think it will be a top seller.”

“Wasn’t meant to be,” Tevos said, “It wasn’t really meant for anyone but ourselves. It will appeal to a niche market.” She met my eyes. “In no way should Liara or Shiala ever watch it, primarily because I believe they will kill me for it.”

After a bite to eat and a lot of water, I headed to my bathroom for a shower, inviting Molia to join me, as she would be moving in later on. She spent a lot of time washing me down before she hugged me again. She wasn’t upset, I think wanting reassurance I wasn’t angry or something. Why would I be? That was the point of everything.

Tevos came in with Aria and they changed the sheets on my bed, stating I would have breakfast in bed the next morning, and that I would be left alone until Liara and Shiala returned. It probably wasn’t a bad idea but I said if I was up to it, I’d let them know. Ralis knocked on the door, wondering if I would like her company too, and I patted the bed, inviting her to join me. I switched off the vid-screen and we lay back in darkness, chatting away about anything other than sex. Everyone was old enough to have fought in the war in some capacity, so we ended up speaking about that in the end. Feeling exhausted, I eventually needed sleep, the two girls cuddling into me, Molia mentioning hope that this would happen from time to time, the cuddling, not what happened earlier.

It was a nice way to end the day.


	19. Shepard the Prize

"You're a fucking idiot, Shepard."

Liara was very cute when she was angry. She knew I thought that, and when she was angry, it made her even angrier, because she knew I was thinking she was cute. Which then made her even cuter and I had to stop trying to laugh. Not at all, but because she was just so damned cute. Which then made her furious.

It usually led to some hot, sweaty, angry sex afterwards.

Though not this time. She was angry but there was no doubting she was also incredibly upset. I understood why. She hadn't seen the video herself, not yet, but had obviously heard all about it. Apparently a lot of people thought I was now well and truly off the deep-end.

"Are you okay now though?" Shiala asked.

"I'm fine. Been fine since a couple of days after, but Tevos ordered them all to leave me alone as I should be given time to heal completely. I think she meant more mentally than physically." I shrugged. “I know what happened. If anyone is to blame, it’s me.”

Both knew I'd be feeling rather antsy after a couple of days without someone inside me. To help me a little, Tevos said I didn't have to take the pill for around four days after what was now called 'Tap Out Day'. It will surely live long in the memory of everyone there and those who were watching. What was amusing is that, despite having next to no sex, I hadn't gone to bed alone. Two girls every night, but all they wanted to do was cuddle me. I called it collective guilt, despite telling them they shouldn't feel any.

Still angry, Liara punished me by not having sex with me that night. I didn't make many advances anyway, as I was not in control, but she made it clear that she, nor Shiala, would fuck me either. But she made me take a pill so I would be hard and uncomfortable all night. Still, a nicer punishment than others I remember.

The next morning, Liara sat us all down, even the guests, and inserted a new first rule. Like what I jokingly called 'the poo rule', this would be a second rule never to be broken. "The purpose of any sexual acts is NOT for the objective of making Commander Shepard use the word or tap out. Sex is for the pleasure of all participants, and most certainly for Shepard, for who we are all here to be with, and any residual pain will only ever be a side-effect of any consensual act."

"We were not planning on doing it again," Tevos said softly.

Liara wasn't angry at her as I could have easily said no. "I know, Ariana. And I know why you all chose to participate. But I am putting my foot down here." I near enough leapt on her there and then. Angry and in control Liara was sexy as fuck. Then she looked at me. "And don't be so damned stubborn. We know you love us to fuck you, as much as we certainly love to fuck you, but know your damn limits."

"I can see why you love her, Shepard," Molia joked.

Liara looked at her. "And don't you or Ralis ever feel guilty about what happened. Everyone holds equal responsibility, even myself for not stepping in before and stating it was a bad idea. I won't say stupid, because I could understand, but I think we all know better now." She took a deep breath and calmed down a little bit. "I understand most of you are now hesitating with Shepard?" She looked around. Some nodded. Some didn't meet her eyes. "He assures me that he is fine and I believe him. He is not some delicate wallflower. He's survived death once and near death a second time. A brutal arse fuck left him rather sore, yes, but..."

"Have you seen the video?" Tevos asked.

"No. And I don't think Shiala..."

"I originally said you shouldn’t but I think you should so you might understand why we’re now so hesitant."

"If Shiala and I do it, then we all do. I can only assume none of you have?"

"Most of us there to witness saw it happen. We don't particularly want to see it again," Aria said softly. Liara looked at her in surprise at the tone. This was an asari who would happily fuck me hard, but there was a big difference between what Aria and I do and what happened on 'Tap Out Day'.

Shiala and Lylis definitely didn't want to watch, and a few others would have joined in by not doing so, but Liara insisted everyone was to. The more controlling she was, the hotter under the collar I was getting, and she knew, the look in her eyes suggesting that we'd finally be having fun later. And if she was still feeling a little angry, it would be one of those fucks we'd both really enjoy. Hopefully Shiala would be willing to join in too.

Liara asked Aria to control the video as she was there. Skipping through the introductions, she stopped it and explained it was about to begin. Liara and Shiala both nodded they were ready. To be honest, the first ten minutes I remembered clearly and it certainly wasn't as bad as what followed. But you could easily see they were trying to bring pain. Their faces said it all. Determination to inflict pain to make me tap out.

Aria stopped it at ten minutes. "That wasn't so bad, right?"

"It was a lot harder than usual and it was clear Shepard wasn't really enjoying it."

"No. Some of the girls were clearly having second thoughts too. Others did get into it, and I don't blame them. It was the whole reason, after all. For the next twenty minutes, it's... not easy... Trust me, I was watching every second. I wanted him to tap within five minutes."

Let me be honest, when the girls double penetrate me, it's done for all our enjoyment. Sure, it can get a bit hard at times, pun intended, but the girls do know my limits. They all know I'd never tap when I'm with one of them alone unless they did something I simply didn't expect, but taking two cocks was always a lot more difficult. So there was a marked difference between what I normally experience with the girls and what appeared on video. Liara winced more than once. Shiala could barely watch. Tevos looked away. Aria actually looked quite upset. Samara was stoic, but her eyes said it all. Molia and Ralis both looked guilty, knowing what was to come.

Aria stopped it at the thirty-minute mark. "Pretty bad, right?"

Liara looked at me with daggers though her eyes brimmed with tears. "Why didn't you tap out, you foolish man?"

"Stubbornness and ego. I have faults, Liara. I'm not perfect."

"Sure you want to watch it to the end?" Aria asked. Liara set her face and nodded.

Not knowing what Molia and Ralis had done to me, seeing it actually happen helped me understand why I'd so quickly tapped out. It wasn't just the brutality, it was the position they used on me, designed for maximum pain, forcing me without a doubt to tap out. Even I had to look away and I was the one on screen taking it. Shiala broke down in tears within a couple of minutes, hugging me tightly. Liara had to wipe her cheeks too. Lylis ran out of the room. A few girls simply walked out as they couldn't watch it again.

It was a very long six minutes and twenty-three seconds before I tapped out. The sense of relief from everyone around me was palpable once it finally stopped. A few had been holding their breath as they watched it play out a second time. As soon as it was over, Aria turned off the screen and we all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Delete the video off the site," Tevos suggested, "If people have downloaded it, so be it, but otherwise we remove any trace of it, at least for us."

"Agreed. It happened, that's all we need to know," Liara stated.

"One other thing," Molia added, "Ralis and I have agreed that there were no 'winners' that day. I know I certainly didn't feel like anything except a sack of shit once it was over."

"Molia..."

She shook her head. "No, Shepard, we made you tap out, that's it. But we both felt awful afterwards even though that was the whole point. Either of us claiming our 'prize' will just be a reminder."

"You still need to claim me for winning the five-day game."

That made her smile as that was a good memory. "And I'll do that soon. And we'll both enjoy it like we should."

"Mmmm. Twelve inches of Molia. I can't wait."

"Size king," Aria exclaimed.

Every girl lined up to give me a hug after that, the girls organising with Liara about transport home. Aria offered to take them the next morning. Although I think most of them felt better after the chat, there was no real offer from any of them about doing anything, so we spent the rest of the day lazing around the pool, all of us naked as always, so I enjoyed the view, at least.

Heading to bed tonight, feeling slightly more frustrated, Liara and Shiala followed me, not expecting anything than cuddles. Hearing the door closed, I turned to be smacked into by Liara, and I mean in a good way as her mouth searched for mine, her kisses rather eager. I hugged her tightly for a moment, feeling Shiala press into us, turning to kiss her too. "So..."

"I think you've waited more than long enough, Shepard," Liara stated, "Do you feel capable of a double tonight?"

"Definitely."

"We'll start out slow though, just in case."

"And the cameras?"

"Have been left on, just to show the girls you are absolutely fine."

Dropping to my knees, I was greeted by a pair of eight inch cocks, hard and ready to go, already dripping with pre-cum. Shiala giggled, stating, "We won't last long, either of us."

I felt an overwhelming sense of relief, and rather giddy, as I swallowed Liara's length. Her hands immediately ran through my hair as my head bobbed up and down. Shiala was waiting for her to finish, slowly stroking herself, Liara warning her not to cum before I could get to her. It was obvious Liara was turned on having not fucked me for a few days, as she was gently thrusting into my mouth within a couple of minutes. I used all the tricks I had learned with my mouth and tongue, knowing I was driving her nuts the way she breathed my name. Running my hands up the back of her legs, I grabbed her arse as really started to pick up pace, almost forcing her to cum.

I groaned loudly when she finally erupted in my mouth, tasting her hot, sweet cum for the first time in a number of days, refusing to stop until I had tasted every drop. It was good for her too, as she could barely remain standing, needing to use my head to lean against. "Goddess, Shepard," she moaned.

"Ever wondered how many times you've cum in my mouth by now?" I wondered. She gave me a look and burst into laughter. "Must be in the hundreds by now."

"And I guess we have to count your arse as well?"

"Thousands, Liara! Thousands!" An exaggeration but we'd fucked a lot.

Shiala lasted barely five minutes once I swallowed her length, I assume watching me blow Liara too much of a turn on. She loved running her hands through my hair, moaning by name constantly, I think putting on a little show for the audience watching on screen. Liara sat down on the bed to watch, stroking herself as she started to lube herself up. Once Shiala came in my mouth as well, she immediately dropped to her knees to kiss me. No surprise as she loved kissing me straight after she came.

As Shiala grabbed a bottle of lube, Liara shuffled back on the bed and beckoned me with a finger. Resting back, she held her cock up straight for me as I straddled her lap, pressing it against me. I groaned loudly as I felt it enter me, feeling tingles all over my body as I slowly lowered myself down. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the same time, so I knew she was feeling the same. Bottoming out, I didn't move for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the feeling of eight-inches inside me once again. Glancing to my side, Shiala was laying back too, stroking her lubed up cock, no doubt ready for me when Liara was done.

"You have control, Shepard. Ride as slow or as fast as you want."

As it had been a few days, I took it slow to start with, though no matter what I did, I was always bound to cum hard and quickly, lasting barely five minutes before unloading all over her belly and chest. I felt much better after that, and could focus on how good it felt to have her inside me once again. Having already cum, Liara was going to last a while so I could just slowly ride her, increasing the tempo slowly as I continued to jerk my cock as well.

It was when I leaned down that Liara knew what I wanted, placing a forearm to either side of her before laying a gentle kiss on her lips. Feeling her hands trail my back, she rested them on my arse and began to thrust into me. "Fuck yes," I moaned quietly.

"Been a few days for all of us," she whispered before kissing me again.

It wasn't long before she was giving it to me harder, though I could sense her holding back slightly. I didn't blame her and I wasn't going to make an issue. She would cum in me regardless, and I always loved her inside me no matter what. Leaning down to kiss her again, I moved my lips to her ear. "Little bit harder. I want to feel you cum."

Something in my tone must have assured her as she did as I asked, feeling her fuck me like I wanted as I sat back up and stroked myself some more. I know it sounds like I love big cocks, and it's not a lie to say I fucking adore them, but the eight-inches of Liara and Shiala are perfect when looking at it logically. Next to no pain during or after, nice and thick when fucking me, and they cum aplenty when done. Eventually leaning down, palms by either side of Liara, I soon felt her erupt deep inside me, moaning my name as I kissed her.

As soon as I felt her stop, I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and immediately shuffled over to Shiala. Liara just started to laugh as I slowly lowered myself down on Shiala. Leaning down to kiss her, and knowing she was only ever gentle, I let her know I'd ride her hard. She smiled when I let her know, replying that she was looking forward to me enjoy her cock.

I certainly did, leaning back slightly to get the perfect angle as she took over stroking my cock. Liara watched with interest as I was soon pounding myself, Shiala not having to move at all but thoroughly enjoying my tight arse. I eventually had to change again, placing my feet down and bouncing up and down, which was hard going on my knees but felt sensational with her cock sliding up and down into me.

It was far too much for her as we hadn't had sex in a few days, bottoming myself when she cried out she was about to cum. Putting my knees down again, I waited until she was done before leaning forward to kiss her. It must have been a rather good orgasm as she started to giggle quite a bit, making out a bit before gesturing for Liara to move over, leaning across so I could kiss her too.

"Want to cum again?" Shiala asked.

"No. Later, when you double me."

Laying in between them, both cuddled into me as we took a moment to recuperate, all of us sweating and catching our breath. They kept slowly stroking themselves, not that they needed to as the pills we took would last a lot longer yet, and I eventually had to blow Liara again, not to make her cum, I just wanted her cock in my mouth again. Shiala shuffled over, and I alternated between the pair of them for at last fifteen minutes, both of them eventually asking me to stop as they didn't want to climax so soon again.

The pair decided on who would top when doubled, Shiala happily agreeing to Liara doing it. No surprise, as although Shiala loved me on fours, even then she would rarely give me a proper hard fucking. I'm not complaining at all, what we shared was different to everyone else. Liara loved it both ways and generally would do what I asked for... generally when she had me moaning loudly from whatever she was doing to me.

There were no more questions of if I was sure once I settled on Shiala once again. They wanted it. I wanted it. No doubt the girls outside watching, and I knew they all would be, wanted it too. Sliding Shiala inside me was easy, bending forward slightly so Liara get could in position. She was still on her knees behind me so I looked back. "Top me properly... please..."

She smiled as she changed position, pressing her cock to my already filled hole. I met her eyes and gave a smile, and she slowly slid it in. I felt tight and I know she felt it too. "Goddess," she moaned. I took a couple of deep breaths as it had been a few days but it felt fantastic.

Once I felt her inside me completely too, I leaned down to kiss Shiala, leaned back to kiss Liara, placed my hands on the bed, and let them have their way with me. I knew Liara held herself back at least a little bit, while Shiala matched whatever Liara was doing. I loved every second, Shiala stroking my cock at times, Liara at others, feeling her breasts on my back as she leaned forward on top of me, feeling her cock slide into me.

After so many days without it, I knew I wasn't going to last long, and I didn't, unloading plenty of cum all over Shiala below me. She loved it as always, immediately using a finger to put some into her mouth, doing the same, feeding it to Liara who lowered her head to take her finger. Resting on my forearms, I asked them both to fuck me a little harder. Hesitant at first, I assured them I felt absolutely fine. In fact, it felt fantastic. "16 inches of the best cock in the galaxy," I added, "And make sure you both cum in me."

They both started fucking more, alternating their thrusts, driving me wild, wondering if I could cum again really quickly. I doubted it, but I know Liara was getting very excited above me, hearing her breathing change, the soft hands on my shoulders telling me she was getting ready. I looked at Shiala, and her face suggested she was also feeling it and would probably cum soon as well.

So I thought I'd help them out by joining in, moving down to meet their thrusts. My god, it felt even better, and they absolutely loved it. Their cocks certainly did, as Liara lasted another couple of minutes at most before she cried out into my ear, thrust in one final time and I felt her unload. Collapsing onto my back, I leaned down and urged Shiala to give it to me. With Liara urging her on to cum in me too, she really got into it as I met her thrusts, stroking myself in the hope I might just cum again. If I didn't, it wouldn't matter, what mattered was her orgasm.

She moaned loudly as she came, grabbing me by the shoulders and dragging me towards her, Liara coming with me as she basically hugged us both, her cock still thrusting into me as she unloaded. When she stopped and the three of lay squashed together, I'm not sure who started laughing first, but what I do know is that we all felt pretty bloody good with life.

"So, Shepard can still double easily," Liara said quietly.

"You know I love it, particularly with the pair of you."

"I have to admit I quite like it too," Shiala confessed, which was a little surprising, but then again, she and Falere would double me together as well.

"So has this helped reassure you both? I can be fucked hard and doubled, and I will love it. What happened won't be forgotten, but trust me, I can handle the big girls when we're all after one thing. Mutual pleasure."

Shiala smiled and kissed my cheek, Liara leaning forward to kiss my other one. Both of them still hard inside me, I did feel rather empty after they pulled out, and it was suggested we should probably have a shower to get rid of the sweat. I think we surprised ourselves by not fucking in the shower, as it was certainly big enough, eventually getting into bed, ignoring the wet stains that always remained, and we drifted off to sleep.

The girls had definitely watched what happened last night. Firstly, as there were pools of cum all over the lounge room, the little robot cleaner not having cleaned up yet. No-one cared about cum as there was so much around the house, we knew it would be cleaned eventually. Many of the girls were in the kitchen, and they must have been much happier, receiving plenty of kisses, many expressing regret that they had to leave. Most of them couldn’t stay, they did have lives to get on with. All of them said our love-making last night was beautiful, which explained the mess in the lounge room. Part of me was tempted to go lick it all up. So much cum is a waste…

Lylis, Molia and Ralis wouldn’t be leaving, the former two as they were moving in, while Ralis just wanted to stay for a little longer. I loved that idea, as Molia could claim her prize, and I’d been thinking of an idea for later.

Purposely sitting at the kitchen bar with my arse hanging off, it’s little surprise that I saw some girls lubing themselves up, which is just what I wanted. I could take their size, I could take two with care. We’d just have to not reach the… heights, if you can call it that, of what happened otherwise. Not every girl came to have a go, and none fucked me long enough to cum. But I felt a few slide into me after Molia had lubed me up nice and proper. I thought she would like a go, but whispered into my ear, “I aim to claim my prize.”

I kissed her cheek and whispered back, “I can’t wait.”

After a few girls gave me a gentle fuck while I ate breakfast, Shiala and Liara laughing away next to me, Aria announced that the rest were getting ready to go. I wandered outside, giving every single one a kiss and a hug, hoping they would return soon. Most said they would, hoping we would play another version of the game, or there would be some other sort of gangbang. I assured them that would happen and to just keep in contact with the extranet site.

Once Aria and all the other girls were gone, I found my day quite busy, full of cock and cum. As Shiala and Liara had me the night before, they were happy to let me go. Molia requested she have me the next day, which everyone happily agreed to. She then escorted me to my room with Ralis, and asked if I’d be fine with Ralis joining us. The big dumb grin on my face suggested that would be just fine. “And I promise we’ll…”

I put a finger to her lips before she finished. “Trust me, I’m fine. But why don’t we just go with the flow tomorrow?” She nodded. “If we do attempt that, this time I’ll know so can prepare myself, and I’m sure you two will be at least a little gentler, right?” Both of them did find the humour in my question. “So we’ll see what happens.”

Most of the other girls wanted me to themselves, and I think they came to some sort of agreement. Samara had me first, made sure I was definitely okay, then bent me over and gave me a good fucking. Once she was done, Falere wandered in and did precisely the same thing as her mother. That took me through to lunchtime, carrying around an arse full of cum, plenty of it leaking out otherwise, but Liara said I walked around with an enormous smile, and things were mostly back to normal.

After lunchtime, Aryna gave me her eleven inches for the first time in a few days. Did I struggle? Did I fuck. I rode that thing like it was the last time I would fuck in my life. She loved it, so did I, and she left three loads in me. Still dripping cum, I was summoned to be with Tevos, who was still nervous about wanting to fuck me, so I said she can do whatever she wanted. We eventually had rather gentle sex, laying back as she hovered just above me, sliding in her entire length every time but I think it was her mental hurdles rather than my own. I kissed her as much as I could and continually reassured her, but she had all the time in the world.

We all ate dinner together after I went for a swim in the pool, and my last girl of the night was Lylis. I closed the door to my bedroom once she joined me, so anyone else might watch, but it would only be us two. We lay back on my bed for a while first, still learning things about each other, though I mostly learned about her. Apparently she had read quite a few books about me, so wondered if the words matched the man himself. “None were written by myself or my friends,” I explained, “If they knew me, they would certainly have known Liara was futanari, for starters. None make any mention of that whatsoever.”

“Would you ever consider writing your life story?”

“Not for a few years yet. I’d have to write it in two parts. Before and through the Reaper War. And then what I do now.”

“Ah, you mean Commander Shepard, the most popular porn star in the galaxy?”

“Something like that.”

She cuddled into me, running her hand from just above my crotch up my chest. “So did you invite me in here just to talk or did you want to fuck?”

To be honest, hearing her say fuck was almost amusing because of how sweet she was. But I still had to say, “I like talking but I’d love to fuck.”

She looked up and met my eyes. “Well, I think my cock needs some lips around them. And if you do that, maybe I can return the favour… while getting you ready for me…”

I don’t often sixty-nine with my girls because I’m quite happy blowing them and receiving my sweet reward. But I’m not dumb enough to turn down a blowjob when offered, so happily swung around, feeling Lylis start to suck my cock while also apply some lube to my arse while I started to lick thirteen inches of sweet asari cock. I can swallow some lengths but Lylis was far too big for me. She knew that, so asked me to just focus on the most sensitive bits. She was also dripping pre-cum, plenty of it to be honest, groaning as I tasted it. She had a giggle while swallowing my length.

She blew me long enough to make me cum. She was a very talented cocksucker, then surprised me by eating my arse. I glanced back to see her smile. “I was told you enjoy having your arse eaten before you’re fucked.”

“Oh, I’m definitely glad you’ve moved in, sweetie.” A broad grin formed when I called her that. Lylis now had a pet name.

I blew Lylis until she erupted in my mouth. She came hard and in a large volume, so much I simply couldn’t swallow it all down. Whatever I didn’t get I made sure I dribbled onto her body so I could lick that up later, Lylis now with a couple of fingers inside me, no doubt getting me ready for her.

Wanting a few minutes to recover, I swung around so we could make out, and we could taste cum in each other’s mouth, not that it bothered either of us. “When are we playing the game again?”

“It’s usually every Friday, but because of everything that happened, and the fact Aria isn’t here, I guess we won’t be playing until next week now. That’s fine.”

“I want to win so I get a whole day with you.”

“I’d like that too.”

Once she was ready to go, I was asked to get on my hands and knees, the position we’d definitely most enjoy. She teased me for a while, running the head of her cock against my tight hole, and I pushed back more than once, wanting her to push it in. She finally did, and I groaned loudly, feeling a hand on my hip as she gently pulled me back as she slowly pushed forward. It. Was. Awesome.

I’m not how much she eventually put inside me, but she started to thrust into me, not too hard, no doubt still affected by what happened, but it was more than enough to get us both off in the end. She was so thick, and hitting on the right spots, my orgasm was a dead set guarantee. Looking back, she gently fucked me with an enormous grin on her face, so I thought I’d do something I didn’t do often, sitting up on my knees, completely changing the angle. Asking her to hold, I slowly, ever so slowly, inserted whatever was remaining into me. She groaned loudly as I felt incredibly full.

“The whole thing,” she whispered.

I turned to kiss her, our kiss hot and passionate, and I was on the verge of orgasm. Slowly bouncing on her cock, I lasted all of two minutes before I came everywhere as she started to gently thrust into me again, wrapping both arms around me chest as she pumped slightly faster.

“God yes,” I moaned, “Just like that.”

“You’re so tight, Shepard.”

I suggested another idea which she agreed with, getting back on my hands and knees, taking Lylis with me, who was light and smaller than myself. She continued to thrust into me, causing me to grunt every so often, feeling her changed position, feet back on the bed, hands around my rib area, as she started to fuck me. Not like the others earlier in the day, but it was enough to really get her going.

“Shepard,” she moaned.

“Cum in me, sweetie. Nowhere but inside.”

She started to moan quite a bit and very loudly, knowing she was very close to climax. In the last minute or so, she did start to properly fuck me as she needed to cum. I knew it would be coming, gritted my teeth and handled it far better than I thought I would. It felt awesome. There are probably many other words to describe it. The best way to put it is tingles. All over body tingles from just feeling so damned good.

“Oh, Shepard,” she moaned before I felt her unload another cumshot deep inside me. I loved that feeling whenever one my girls came in me, but hers was rather powerful, giving me the shivers.

Then we relaxed, both of us feeling quite tired. She waited quite a while before pulling out and I felt very empty, surprising her by turning around and licking her cock clean. “Can’t have your cum go to waste, sweetie.”

She smirked. “What about what’s inside your arse?”

“It’ll come out eventually but it is where it should be for now. One or two girls will eat my arse after they’ve come in it.”

“Kinky,” she said with a giggle.

“I’ve done kinkier. It feels good, but don’t think you have to do it.”

We headed to my private bathroom for a shower. We were still hard, and would be for a while thanks to the pill, but she didn’t want any more sex for now. So we settled under the sheet and flicked on the vid-screen, where we avoided watching anything we’d recorded, settling for an old human movie. She eventually fell asleep in my arms and I couldn’t help watching her sleep for a little while. She woke up and noticed, kissing me softly before I settled down next to her.

Waking up the next morning, she eventually woke with an enormous smile, trying to thank me for the previous night though I insisted she didn’t have to. It was for both our pleasure. Knowing I would be with Molia all day, we spent as long as we could just kissing and cuddling before the bedroom door opened, Liara and Shiala suggesting I head out for breakfast as Molia would have me from nine o’clock.

After a hearty breakfast, Molia and Ralis grabbed a hand of mine each and escorted me to the former’s new bedroom. The door was closed though I was assured everything would be recorded as always. The girls bent me over the bed and took turns eating my arse so that told me what was happening. I would either blow them afterwards or it would be straight to fucking. When they started to lube me up while lubing themselves, that told me everything I needed to know. Just straight up, all day fucking.

Asked to get on the enormous bed, they suggested I only have a pillow ready to hold up my arse. Lying back, waiting for whatever they wanted, Ralis eventually sat near my head as Molia grabbed my legs and spread them wide, her hands running up from my arse to under my knees, bending my body back a little so my arse was higher, lining up her cock.

She pressed it against my little hole and slid the head of her cock into me. I groaned as she slid more in, being far more gentle than I could remember her being. After around eight inches, I moaned again, feeling incredibly full but absolutely wonderful, knowing I was on the verge of one hell of a good fuck. Once she had her entire length buried inside me, I felt her shuffle as she got herself comfortable.

Then she started to fuck me rather gently. Don’t get me wrong, it felt fantastic, my orgasm would be assured, as would hers, but we both knew she was holding back. “Molia?” She met my eyes. “You can fuck me.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’ve got me into this position to fuck me. I know you’re assertive, dominant and a power fucker. Maybe not quite like what we did the other day before ‘Tap Out Day’ but even that wasn’t so bad. So, give it to me hard.”

She pushed my legs back just a little bit more, starting to thrust into me gently but quickly picking up the tempo. Within a couple of minutes, she was properly fucking me, just like I remembered. “Oh yeah!” I cried, the bed squeaking below me.

“Good?”

“Oh, fuck me. Your dick feels great, Molia.”

“So does your arse.”

Ralis still sat beside me, so I gestured her closer and started to swallow her cock too. I can’t swallow twelve inches, but I can swallow most of it, and I soon had two twelve inch cocks thrusting in both ends. “He sucks cock quite well,” Ralis stated.

“He does, but I much prefer his arse,” she grunted, still pounding me hard.

“Oh fuck yeah…” I moaned around Ralis’ cock as her cock felt fabulous, “Oh fuck yeah…”

“I think he’s enjoying it,” Ralis stated with amusement.

“Just fuck me. Fuck my tight hole. Give me all twelve inches!”

That urged Molia on, and any hesitation she had disappeared, really driving her cock into me. I came hard after about five minutes, Molia chuckling away as I coated myself in my own seed. Ralis changed position so she almost sat on my chest, grabbing a few pillows to lift my head, so I could keep sucking her cock. “Cum on face,” I suggested.

“By the goddess, we’ll never tire of him,” Molia groaned.

I tried swallowing as much of Ralis as possible but with Molia fucking me hard, it was hard to concentrate. Ralis helped me out by simply stroking herself in front of my face. “Yeah, stroke that hard cock. Cum all over me.”

“God, you’re driving me nuts, Shepard,” Molia groaned, and I figured she was probably getting close.

“Cum in my arse!”

I heard her grunt a few times, but before Molia came, Ralis started to moan and I watched as cum sprayed from her twelve inches. I shut my eyes just in time as I found myself coated in her sweet cum, feeling her sit on my chest though lean forward to keep most of the weight off. As for Molia, she was now pounding me, causing me to moan loudly over and over again, wanting her, needing her to cum in me.

“Oh fuck!” she cried out, burying herself one last time and I felt her warm seed erupt inside me. “Oh fuck yes, Shepard.”

Once she was done, the only sound in the room was of heavy breathing, Molia still buried in my arse. She did remove her hands, and I wrapped my legs around her, holding her in place. That caused her to laugh. Ralis did eventually move, feeling her tongue run up my cheek. “I taste nice, Shepard.” Using a couple of fingers, I eventually cleaned most of my face and had to agree. She tasted very nice indeed. Molia leaned forward to kiss me, causing me to moan into her mouth as she pressed forward.

“So, like the fact I’ve moved in?”

“Love it. Absolutely fucking love it. I have you. Lylis. Elsmeni.” I glanced at Ralis, adding, “And you if you do eventually move in.”

“You just love big futanari cocks, Shepard,” Ralis stated with a grin.

“The truth is spoken. Lyana said she might come live here, with her eleven, and Trayna with her eleven point five was also keen. And she’s dominant too.”

Molia eventually moved my legs to pull out, and I saw her take a quick peek at me, a smile to suggest that everything appeared normal. Well fucked but normal. Flopping down onto the bed next to me, she cuddled into me and kissed my cheek. “Does Ralis get a turn now?” she wondered.

I spread my legs and gestured for her to get in place. She lubed herself up first before doing exactly the same as Molia, pushing my legs back and getting my arse at a good angle. After sliding herself all the way in, she met my eyes, the unspoken question. Considering Molia had just given me one hell of a good pounding, I smiled and nodded.

She made me cum within five minutes too, Molia leaning across to lick it off my chest. As Ralis had already cum, she lasted for quite a while. “Fuck yes!” I cried out as she kept going.

“Oh, this is enough of a reason to move in. How is your arse so tight, Shepard?”

“I was born this way. Born to take long asari dick.”

She leaned forward, taking the bottom of my body with her, pounding me but sensibly. We had all day, after all. Her kiss was a surprise, quite soft thought the moan she made suggested she was definitely enjoying herself. Planting hands to either side of me, I kept my legs wide so she could keep giving it to me.

“Give me that big dick,” I groaned. I’m sure she was pulling out near ten inches each time. “Go on, really drive it in.” She did that a few times, and I just had to exclaim, “Oh fuck yeah.”

Molia grabbed my cheek, turning my head to kiss her, grabbing one of my hands and wrapping it around her cock. I wasn’t a leftie, so I said I could get rhythm, so she lubed up her cock and fucked my hand. Ralis groaned again and I knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, telling her to give me her cum. She did after another couple of minutes, feeling her unload before she collapsed on my chest. “By the goddess, that was too good,” she muttered.

Molia moved, getting onto her knees, grabbed my head, and came on my face, licking up whatever came near my mouth, using my free hand to clean up the rest. Then she lay back down next to me. Ralis slipping out of my arse while Molia cuddled into me. I just lay there, feeling completely satisfied with life.

A knock on the door was a surprise, Molia asking whoever it was to enter. Liara popped her head in. “Hey guys, just so you know, that was totally fucking hot.”

“Thank you, Liara,” Molia replied.

She walked in, shut the door and leaned back against it. “Just one question. Will you be doubling him?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll leave it up to him.”

“Can I ask a favour? If you do, take it easy. Most of the girls…”

“I can promise that, if we do, we certainly won’t be doing that. Sure, it might be hard, but we used positions and angles that we wouldn’t use otherwise. If we double him, it will be for our and his please.”

That made Liara smile. “Thank you, both of you. And have fun.” She looked down and had a good look. “And Shepard looks well fucked, just like he should.”

Once she left, closing the door, I asked Molia to switch off the cameras for a minute. Ralis got off my body as the three of us sat back. “Do you remember that night with Lylis?” I asked,

“I do.”

“She’s thirteen inches. You’re twelve. And I managed to take you both, perhaps not whole lengths, but enough that we definitely all enjoyed it. So, if you and Ralis want to double me, I’m all for it. I’m not going to let what happened change who I am and what I want. I love big, long cocks. And I love two big long cocks inside my arse at once.”

Ralis and Molia obviously shared a glance before they both agreed, though it would be for later. After enjoying a drink and half an hour to recuperate, getting to know each other better, I was asked to get on all fours, well, technically face down, arse up, the girls again eating my arse, no doubt tasting a bit of cum they’d left in me, before lubing me up and themselves again.

Ralis went first this time, and there was no delay in fucking me hard this time. They were kind enough not to just ram their cock into me, taking time to insert their entire length, but once they had, and I felt them shuffle to get comfortable, Ralis gave me everything she had, holding nothing back. It was fantastic, I came hard a third time that morning and she must have fucked me for a good twenty minutes or so before she finally came in me.

She pulled out and Molia immediately replaced her, giving me all twelve inches immediately. “Fuck yeah,” I groaned. Getting into her aggressive position, I looked back and smiled. “Fuck me, Molia. Give me everything.”

I was moaning constantly very quickly from what she did to me. I bent my body so I could watch her cock slide in and out of me, feeling lips wrap around my cock as Ralis decided she would blow me at the same time. That was far too much for me, cumming in her mouth with minutes, though Molia showed she had stamina, as did I. Both of us dripping with sweat, I’d urge her on as she’d rain down compliments about my arse. “Best arse I’ve ever fucked, Shepard.”

“Too right. That’s saviour of the galaxy arse you’re currently in.”

“I can’t wait to double you tonight.”

“I’m going to love every second of it this time.”

Ralis was stroking her cock again, so I suggested if she need to cum, just to cum all over me. Instead she lay down and figured I could suck her again, so for the second time that morning, I had twelve inches in each end. Not a bad way for a morning to finish.

“Cum in him, Molia,” Ralis called.

“You going to finish again too?”

“Give me five minutes and he’s getting a mouthful.” I definitely groaned at that.

Molia didn’t last five minutes, feeling her moan loudly before actually shrieking as she gave me another flood of cum deep in me. I groaned at the same time, smiling around Ralis’ cock, who was now just thrusting into my mouth, wanting to cum. I received a mouthful a couple of minutes after Molia, swallowing most of it down immediately.

One Molia flopped onto the bed next to me and I collapsed onto my stomach, she suggested we pause things until the afternoon. Part of me could have easily kept on fucking all day. The other part thought that was a sensible idea, and I should be sensible.

The three of us headed to the shower for a clean-up, as I was covered in a mix of sweat and cum, as were my two lovers. The two had a giggle as I leaned back against the wall, feeling a little tired. Being pounded by two twelve-inch cocks can be exhausting, even for someone as fit as myself.

Heading out to the kitchen for a late lunch, most of the girls were in the lounge room, and more cum on the floor and themselves suggested a lot of masturbating had taken place. I saw the look of a couple that suggested they wanted to fuck me, but unless they asked and Molia agreed, it wouldn’t happen.

Samara was the first to give in, asking Molia if that would be okay. She was happy to let me go for a couple of hours, suggesting we would pick up later in the day. I was handed my kneepads and gloves and assumed my usual position on the floor. Samara was her typical aggressive self, lasting barely ten minutes before unloading in me. As soon as she pulled out, Falere drove her cock into me, another hard, fast ten-minute fuck before she pulled out and came over my back, exclaiming, “Twenty-two!” Liara then mounted me as Shiala offered her cock to my mouth, and I was happily spit roasted by the pair of them, taking a load in each end around fifteen minutes later.

Three girls remained, Aryna, Elsmeni and Tevos, but none of them made a move. “This does look like its turning into a gangbang,” I suggested.

“We don’t want to wear you out for Ralis and Molia later,” Elsmeni stated.

“Oh, how so?”

“Trust me, when you have me alone, you’ll understand, Shepard.” The look in her eyes suggested that I would be power fucked like Molia did. I looked forward to it.

Glancing at the other two, they stated they were perfectly happy watching. Staying in place, Molia brought me a plate of food to eat, actually sitting cross-legged and feeding it to me, before Samara and Falere returned for a second go, both pulling out this time and testing their scores. Liara and Shiala did the same thing, even Shiala getting into the idea of a quick, hard fuck, and I was rewarded with a glass of cum afterwards, as Aryna, Elsemeni and Tevos helped fill that up too. I sat back in my armchair and relaxed with the glass, Shiala sitting on my lap, wanting to share it with me. Making an appreciative sound, she said, “Well, we do taste nice, Shepard. I understand why you like to do this.”

“Oh, people would think I’m fucking weird doing it, trust me.”

“Okay, no-one else is to fuck him until later,” Molia stated, “I don’t want him worn out.”

To be honest, that sounded like a good idea. I had a dull ache, certainly not enough to stop me, but it had been a number of days since I’d been fucked so often, and a subtle reminder of Liara’s warning not to be stubborn and listen to my body. The girls suggested we head out to the pool and jacuzzi, which sounded like a bloody good idea, most of us actually relaxing back in the jacuzzi before I wanted a hot bath to soak and unwind. That was time for Shiala to join me alone, as although Liara was invited, she said my green-skinned lover could have me alone for an hour or so.

After dinner, Molia, Ralis and I wished everyone good night as we headed to my room. Suggesting they wanted me relaxed as possible, they had me lie down on the bed, where Molia gave me her first blowjob while Ralis ate my arse at the same time. It drove me absolutely nuts, trying desperately to hold back my orgasm, but it was near impossible, giving Molia a nice load within five minutes. Ralis kept eating my arse as Molia lubed me up at the same time, feeling her fingers enter and gently stretch me out.

They definitely kept doing that for quite a while, feeling rather relaxed, before they stopped focusing on my arse and focused on lubing up their cocks. Molia suggested a different position, believing it might be pleasurable for all of us, and if it wasn’t, we’ll try something else. Ralis lay back, her twelve inches standing proud as she held it up by the base. It was suggested I get on reverse cowboy, and I could see Molia’s thinking behind it. I took my time sliding down Ralis’ cock, on my knees first so it was comfortable before switching. Once I had Ralis all the way inside me, I bounced a few times, adjusting to her size before I leaned back at a slight angle, resting one of my forearms on the bed, feeling Ralis kiss my shoulder and run her hands down my chest.

Molia got into position. “Are you sure, Shepard?”

I smiled at her. “I trust you, Molia. If it’s too much, I tap out. But this isn’t like the other week.”

She did manoeuvre me slightly so she had the best access to me, and though it may prove tiring after a while, I had plenty of stamina. I gasped when the head of her cock pressed into me, and she stopped immediately. I took a deep breath, shuffled slightly, and nodded for her to continue. She took her time sliding her cock in, and Ralis didn’t even move, her hands continuing to run up and down my body, no doubt to keep me relaxed. “You’re doing very well, Shepard. How does it feel?” Molia asked.

“Honestly, fucking marvellous. Oh, you’re stretching me out good and proper, but this is what double penetration is all about. Two big cocks in my tight hole, making me feel really good.”

She smiled at that, and continued to slide a bit more in. Inch by inch, taking her time. I’m not sure if Ralis was all the way inside me, maybe I had ten of hers, but Molia would be aiming for all twelve, and I let her know I wanted all twelve. I tried to spread my legs even further, giving her even better access to me, and it helped as she slid nearly all the way in. “Oh fuck!” I groaned.

“Okay?” she asked, a little concerned.

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Oh, I’m going to cum so hard.”

There was a knock at the door again a couple of minutes later. Molia looked at me and gestured with her eyes. “Who is it?” I called out.

“All of us. Can we come in and watch?”

Looking at Molia again, she smiled and nodded. “Yeah, come on in.”

All the other girls in the house wandered in. Some sat on the bed nearby. Others sat on chairs they brought in. Most of them starting stroking themselves. I looked back at Molia. “Okay, let’s go, Molia.”

Ralis barely moved as only Molia gently thrust into me. “Oh fuck yes,” I cried out within about thirty seconds. If the girls doubted how good it was before, they knew now.

Molia leaned forward a little, resting a hand on the bed, using her other to stroke me off. I felt so sensitive, I nearly came when she touched me. She noticed and laughed, still gently sliding her cock in and out, not the whole length, but a good six to eight inches. Ralis started to move, but not by much, adding to the sensations. Molia leaned down to kiss me, and I made sure I kissed her with plenty of passion, surprising her at first, before she met my tongue and that made her fuck me a little harder.

I came all over myself, an absolute load that covered my belly and chest. “Keep going, definitely keep going,” I groaned.

“Enjoying it?”

“Tap out day is forgotten, Molia. When we do this again, and we will do this again, we do it like this. My god…”

“Aryna, looks like doubling Shepard is definitely back on the menu,” Tevos stated, hearing the rest of my girls giggling away.

“I just won’t be stupid anymore,” I grunted, “Are you close?” I asked Molia.

“Definitely. This is so hot, Shepard. And definitely better than… you know…”

“Ralis?”

“Once Molia finishes, I’ll give you a load too, Shepard.”

Molia gave it to me a little harder, letting me know with her eyes that she was close. Just before she came, she leaned down and kissed me again, both of us moaning as I felt her erupt inside me. Then she rested for a while, none of us moving, before I kissed her again. “Thank you,” I whispered.

The smile she returned was so very sweet. “No, thank you for allowing me to do that properly, Shepard.” She glanced past me. “Your turn, Ralis.”

“Need me to move?” I wondered.

“Just lift yourself up slightly.”

Doing what she asked, which was a slight strain on the old muscles, Molia stayed still but completely buried inside me as Ralis started to fuck me. Again, not too hard, just enough that I loved it, so did she, and an orgasm was guaranteed. I was near delirious with pleasure, and while it hurt a little bit, compared to the other time, it was blissful. Glancing across, I could see at least half my girls had orgasmed, their bodies coated in their cum, so they were having a good time as well.

Having been buried inside me while Molia fucked me, Ralis was never going to last too long, hearing her groan as I felt her bury even more cum in my arse. Once I felt her relax, I sat back down on her cock and relaxed myself. Molia was the first one to pull out ever so gently, leaning forward once she was out to give me another soft kiss, before I lifted myself up off Ralis. I then immediately got down and sucked her for a little bit, surprising her before she realised why, doing the same to Molia later.

Then I lay down on my stomach and relaxed for a little while. I felt a hand on my arse to check me, Liara stating all was okay, but just in case, she had brought medi-gel. I said I would no longer be an idiot or stubborn, so she could do what she thought was best.

“Doubles are definitely back on,” I said.

“Even me?” Lylis wondered

“Even you, sweetie. We’ve done it before. We just do it like that again. But what I suggest is that it’s not a daily thing unless it’s one of these special events we like to organise.”

“But you will fuck someone each day right?” Falere asked.

She sounded worried, so I assured her, “I’ll be fucking a few of you every day. Trust me, we have many, many more years to go yet.”

Our audience eventually left, Molia, Ralis and I heading for another shower. It was rather late once we’d finished washing each other down, so after a change of sheets, as they were absolutely covered in cum, I lay down to find myself snuggled by the pair of them, the pills having worn off by now. Molia was hung even flaccid, but Ralis was a lot smaller. She noticed me look and smirked. “I often surprised my former lovers. Quite amusing when they see twelve hard inches between my legs.”

That gave the three of us a laugh before I was snuggled into and we drifted off to sleep.


	20. Shepard's Valentine's Day Double

I was blindfolded and my wrists were bound by straps to each side of the bed. I could smell something rather lovely, and my cock twitched every so often in anticipation. Feeling movement on the bed, I felt at least two bodies approaching, one to either side of me. I knew who it was, their perfume a dead give-away, and they were the two that had blindfolded then strapped me to the bed.

A kiss on each cheek.

“I love you, Shepard,” a soft voice stated. Liara.

“I love you, Shepard,” a second soft voice added. Shiala.

Movement away before fingers grabbed the base of my cock and two tongues ran up and down my shaft. I know I moaned as I heard them giggle, both of them teasing me, one of their tongues circling the head of my cock, another licking the area around my balls, before one of their mouths engulfed my cock. If I had to hazard a guess, it was Liara. And it was definitely her, as I felt a tongue move down to start licking my arse, and that would certainly be Shiala. She knew I loved it, she loved doing it, and would certainly offer to do that, knowing how talented Liara was at sucking my cock.

They knew I was never going to last long with this sort of attention.

“Oh god,” I cried, unloading into the mouth of whoever was blowing me. As I said, Liara, but I could be wrong. She kept right on sucking though, and the tongue at my arse kept on going too. “I’ve died and gone to heaven.” Whoever was blowing me couldn’t help but laugh, and that led to a pair of giggles, and that stopped what they were doing for the moment. I felt two pairs of lips kiss up my chest before one kissed me then the other.

“Okay, I love you both like… I’m not sure what I can compare it to…” I paused and went with, “I love you, Liara, and I love you, Shiala. Keep it simple.” That earned a kiss from them both, Liara first, then Shiala. I recognised their kisses easily as each used their tongue in a different way.

Then they disappeared and I heard whispering before there was more movement. My cock was still hard from the pill, feeling fingers wrap around the bottom of the shaft, and then I felt the tip prod at some pussy. No idea who it was just yet, didn’t really care. I just knew that for the first time in a while, I was going to do the fucking.

As I felt pussy lowered down on my cock, I could smell pussy near my face, probing with my tongue and just about touching someone’s lips. Now that they could judge distance to my face, they lowered themselves down. “Shiala?” I muffled into her cunt. I heard her giggle, so it was definitely her.

Liara slowly started to ride my cock, knowing I would last a while having just cum, while I pleasured Shiala with my tongue, feeling her ride my face just a little, trying not to just focus on her clit, probing her depths instead. She loved it, feeling both her hands run through my hair. “Shepard,” she breathed in a way that suggested she was definitely loving it.

As for Liara, it didn’t take long before she needed to ride faster, feeling a hand on my belly as she was now grinding away, probably stroking herself at the same time. My theory was answered a little later as I heard her groan then the warm feeling of cum splatting all over my chest. “Okay, that was pretty damned good,” she stated breathlessly, “Now it’s your turn, Shepard.”

I wasn’t ready just yet, but I was definitely going to cum. I felt her change position, the way the bed moved suggesting she’d put her feet flat, so was now properly bouncing up and down, and I could feel my cock plunging her depths. That turned me on, and I could barely focus on Shiala, though she was getting off on just riding my face, feeling it smeared with her juices.

I’m not sure how much longer it was but I eventually muffled into Shiala’s cunt that I was going to cum, Liara bouncing until she felt the first spurt into her, bottoming out so she captured it all. Shiala stopped moving as I erupted, and once I was spent, I could focus on her completely. She was definitely turned on my everything as I felt her shudder over my face, crying out something unintelligible before she cried out, “I’m cumming,” and that was from a pussy based orgasm, not her cock. I sometimes think futanari were very lucky to have two types of orgasm.

Despite my face being smeared with her pussy juice, Shiala still moved down to kiss me, licking up some of her juices as the same time. Liara would have laid down on me but my chest was covered in her cum, so I felt her body to my other side. “Ten minutes, Shepard, then we’ll swap. Do you want me to clean myself out?”

“Nah. Let’s be honest, I’ve probably done a hell of a lot worse, and I still need to make you cum with my face.” That made her laugh, at least, feeling Shiala lay her head on my other shoulder. “Not sure what I’ve done to deserve this, you know?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Shepard.” I remained silent, immediately feeling guilty, glad I couldn’t meet their eyes because of the blindfold, before both of them laughed. “Shepard, you’ve missed about five or more already, what with dying once, then nearly dying again. And, as for here, you barely know what day it is anymore. And, as I said when this first started, you are a kept man. We look after you completely. And, to be honest, none of us care because you show us love every day. What were you going to do otherwise? Order in flowers?”

“I could cook dinner. Maybe pick some wild flowers. I don’t know, at least a little something.”

“There is something you can do for us, and we can discuss it later.”

I thought for a minute. “Babies?”

“No, not yet, Shepard, despite how much Shiala wants one.” Shiala must have given her a look, as she said, “Just teasing, and you know it.”

“I know. I’m too young to really be having one yet. Got to fuck this hunk a lot more first.”

“Hunk?” I asked, unable to stop the chuckle.

“You’ve really looked after yourself lately, Shepard. Is it to impress us all a bit more?”

“I just like keeping fit and active. Sure, constant sex does help, but I like to build up sweat in other ways.”

“Just don’t become a Vega…” She trailed off, remembering. “Shit, that’s so fucking callous… Sorry.”

“No, I’m sure he’d find the joke funny. Man had to turn sideways to walk through doorways he was so wide. Hell of a soldier though. And he went down the way he would have wanted.” I cleared my throat. “Anyway, give me an idea about this something.”

“It will involve us three and cameras.”

“Well that’s not much to go with, considering it’s usually what happens when the three of us are together.”

“Double penetration?”

“That happens regularly enough too.”

“I’m not saying anymore for now. But I think you’ll like our idea.”

After they both kissed me again, I felt shuffling, my cock once again lifted by its base, sliding slowly inside Shiala. At the same time, Liara lowered her pussy to my face, and while there was a lingering taste of cum, I think she’d cleaned herself out before offering it to me.

“Race you to an orgasm, Shiala?”

“Oh, you are one. Strap yourself in, Shepard.”

“And me?”

“If you cum, you cum. You’ll stay hard anyway. Thank the goddess for those pills. I’ll drop a load on your chest like Liara, too.” My dick twitched at that, which she felt. “And, of course, Shepard loves the idea of being covered in our cum.”

I felt Shiala get comfortable and she rode me hard and fast, crying out rather quickly how good it was. Liara rode my face, and I tried to keep up with what she was doing, before she positioned herself so I could just focus on her clit. Soon both were moaning loudly, no doubt trying to outdo the other, and if it wasn’t for the fact it was a complete turn on, and I was focusing on Liara, I’d have laughed.

Is it wrong to admit that I liked the fact Shiala came first? I say that because I used my cock so rarely for fucking, it was nice it still provided so much pleasure. I knew my mouth was talented, though that was usually giving blowjobs. It was still close, though, as Liara came only a couple of minutes later, quite a powerful one as her legs squeezed my head.

They each took a moment to recover before Liara moved, taking off my blindfold. The lights had been turned down low so I wasn’t blinded, as both then helped unstrap my wrists, cuddling into either side of me so I could hug them. “Did you like it?” Liara asked.

“Loved it. Don’t think I’ve ever had you both at once like that.”

“It won’t happen too often. You know what happens when you have three of us. And you love it.”

“Certainly do. Don’t ask me to compare though. Both are great for different reasons.”

Heading to the shower, I could see Liara was eager to return the favour once we were under the hot water. She asked Shiala if it was okay, and of course she was fine with it, so I bent over, planting my feet, and felt her eight-inches slide into me. She was obviously still very horny, as it was a hard, fast fuck, spilling her seed inside me within five minutes. Of course, Shiala couldn’t watch that and not be involved, so I stayed in position as she gave me her eight-inches too. She lasted just as long as Liara, but both of them were delighted to have fill me as I’d filled them.

Then we went to bed, all of us very content with life.

The next morning after waking up, Liara mentioned her idea. “We’ll make a Valentine’s Day video. I’m not talking overly romantic, but it was an idea I thought you might humours. Yourself, Shiala and I will film five scenes and I’ve based three of them on things from your own history. What you call ‘spoof’ films.”

“Ah, those can be popular comedies if done right. And the other two?”

“One will be based on our time on the Normandy, the other will be the three of us making love in your room. Proper amateur stuff.”

I glanced at Shiala. “You’re up for it?”

“We’ve been discussing it for a while, Shepard.”

“We’ll start filming after the game on Friday,” Liara added, “So you’ve got a couple of days to enjoy before then.”

I spent most of that day exercising and relaxing, first heading into the gym for some weight work before going for a long run along the beach. Heading back to the house for lunch, I was stopped by Elsmeni, who took me by the hand, pushed me down onto all fours on her bedroom floor, and dominated me with her thick eleven inches, fucking me long and hard for a good half an hour, giving me a nice load at the end after I left a load on her hardwood floor. She made me lick that up too. As I’ve described her, she was absolutely beautiful, and quite a petite little thing, but she had me wrapped around her finger very quickly.

Grabbing lunch after that, I decided to have a little fun, putting on my kneepads and gloves, moving the coffee table out of the way, lubed myself up, and got down on my hands and knees, waiting for whoever wandered in. It was probably only a couple of minutes until someone strolled in. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

“A hole for anyone to use,” I replied.

Aria was in position very quickly, sliding her cock in rather gently, for her at least, until it was buried. Then she pounded me. She lasted a good fifteen minutes, her thick nine inches providing plenty of enjoyment for me, and she always loved fucking my tight arse. Once she came hard inside me, she pulled out, gave my arse a slap, and wandered off without another word.

Remaining on my hands could be difficult, so I rested my head on my arms, hoping to provide a more tempting offer. I heard footsteps approach ten minutes later, Aryna sliding her eleven inches into me. “Oh, thank you, Mistress.”

“You’re a very good boy to offer Mistress such a tempting hole to fuck, Shepard. You will be rewarded with my cum.”

“Nothing will make me happier, Mistress.”

She gripped my hips and gave me a nice, hard fuck. I’ll be honest, she had me moaning like a bitch within five minutes, and I dropped a load all over the tiled floor a few minutes later. She left her own load in me not long after that, leaving her cock in for a few minutes after that, leaning forward to pat my head, before she pulled out and disappeared.

Samara and Falere walked in next and both started to laugh. “We’ll be taking you later, Shepard. We’ll give the others a chance now.”

Lylis and Molia were next to walk in. I suggested double penetration probably wasn’t the best idea at the moment, so they played paper, rock, scissors to see who got me first. Molia won, got into the usual aggressive position behind me, and after gently sliding her cock into me, noticing most girls did that nowadays, gave me what can only be described as a powerfuck. I grunted and groaned the entire way through it. It hurt a little bit, though it dimmed the longer she fucked me. I was dripping even more pre-cum and knew I’d fire another load soon. Molia dropped another huge load inside me and staggered over to the couch to watch Lylis have her turn.

My sweet little thing was very careful sliding a thick thirteen-inch cock into the tightest hole in the house, or that’s what Aria had called me. Considering I was the one fucked the most, I’m not sure that would be right. If she buried the whole thing, I’m couldn’t be sure without looking back, but she fucked me hard, for her at least, as what we shared alone was similar to what I shared with Shiala. She wanted me to switch positions, but I declined for the moment, promising we would do that the next day. That pleased her, at least, and she happily dropped her usual enormous load inside me as I dropped another load on the floor. I sat up once she was done and felt it really drip out of my rear.

“Done, Shepard?” Molia asked.

I couldn’t help chuckle. “I think I should call it time for the moment. Eleven, twelve then thirteen is a nice run of thick, long cock.”

“You know anyone bigger, Lylis?” Molia asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Not personally, no. I was also much bigger than my friends. Most of them were only average size.”

I chucked again. “Yeah, your average being around eight or nine inches. Definitely not complaining, but compare that to human men…”

“Yours is very nice, Shepard,” Molia stated, giving me a beautiful smile. What was true was that every girl in the house was larger than me, and most were also thicker. I didn’t mind one bit, as futanari were a marvellous natural wonder.

“I’ve read of one girl who has fifteen inches though. Even for a futanari, that’s a one in a million size. Very unusual. She’s quite young too. No older than Liara, from the little I know, and she’s the youngest here.”

“Fucking hell,” I muttered.

“Apparently has no problem getting completely hard. Like a steel bar, I’ve heard.” Lylis looked at me. “Would you be interested?”

“Honestly, you’re more than enough for me. Part of me would give it a good go, though.”

“I might mention it to Liara, see if she can track her down, but more importantly, if she’d be interested.”

“Fifteen. That’s bound to hurt,” I said quietly to myself.

Feeling rather sweaty and full of cum, but surprisingly not sore at all, I headed for a bath. Shiala heard the water running and arrived before it was even halfway full, so we took a bath together. She asked who I’d been fucking, as I only ever had a bath after that, and let her know how and why. That made her crack up in laughter. “Not a bad idea, though. Call it ‘Surprise Cock’.” She paused before turning, “That could be a new game. Not like the one we play, but every so often, just get on all fours somewhere and see how many times you end up getting fucked in an hour.”

“Now that sounds like a lot of fun! We could even keep a scoreboard for that. I’ll talk to Liara and we’ll make rules.”

She leaned back into me again, holding her hands in mine, keeping them away from her cock. “I don’t think I’ll ever win the game,” she said quietly.

“Does it really matter? You get me whenever you want.”

“I’d just like to win,” she admitted, “Having you would be the bonus.”

“Have you tried things to help you shoot further?”

“I have but it comes naturally to some of the girls to shoot long.” She paused before adding, turning back with a giggle, “To be fair, I do just cum in you half the time anyway.”

“Exactly. You fuck me for longer and get what we both want. So in a way, you’re already a winner.”

She liked that, turning back and leaning against me, relaxing together in comfortably silence.

After dinner that night, it was time for the semi-regular night with Samara and Falere. We had originally agreed to once a week, but with everything else that went on, it was agreed with everyone that the only regular thing would be the Friday game. Otherwise, the girls would have to agree who got me when. As most of them didn’t fuck each other, they spent a lot of time watching me be fucking and masturbating, admitting they didn’t mind as long as they got to watch me be fucked.

Placed on all fours on their bed, I was lubed up before they lubed themselves, and I was quickly spitroasted, Samara behind, Falere in front. It was fantastic, Samara fucking me hard and Falere nearly sliding all ten inches down my throat, as I was learning how to properly deepthroat as I wanted to do that for Molia and Lylis. I wasn’t sure I could but I’d give it a bloody good go. Moaning with Falere’s cock in my mouth gave her a good giggle, feeling Samara get into her usual top position to really fuck me. Any hesitation to get back to how things were before ‘Tap Out Day’ had long since disappeared. They knew I’d tap out if I wasn’t feeling it.

After pulling out and coming on my back, I waited for Falere to send a load down my throat before immediately swinging around. Samara knew I loved arse to mouth nowadays, grunting as Falere slid her cock into me as I swallowed Samara’s length. I was well and truly fucked again, Falere adopting the same position as her mother, hammering her cock into me. Samara loved my blowjobs, stating more than once that she had never met such a talented cocksucker, which many of my girls said. Falere eventually pulled out to and came on my back before Samara unloaded in my mouth as well. Mother and daughter then licked up and down my back.

For once, Samara allowed Falere to top me once we got around to double penetration as it was something we did every single time nowadays. They loved it, I loved it. After sliding down Samara’s newly lubed up cock, Falere got into position behind me, gently sliding her cock into me, giving me time to adjust. I nearly came once her ten-inches was inside me, and once she started to slowly fuck me, I came all over Samara. Both started to thrust, alternating their movements so it remained comfortable for me, and both were going to cum quickly. Falere came first against, collapsed onto my back, sucking in deep breaths, as Samara continued until she could hold back no longer too. I dropped down, only using my forearms, Samara giving me a soft kiss as Falere continued to rest against me.

“It has been some time since we’ve done that, Shepard. It was a good reminder of how enjoyable it was.”

“Uh-huh,” Falere added.

“Would you like to remain to watch me fuck Falere?”

“I’ll always watch a free show.”

They had a spare chair in the room for whenever I visited. Falere lay down in the middle of the back, spreading her legs very wide as Samara grabbed a couple of pillows to lift up her arse. Samara slid into her arse, got into position, and pounded her daughter. I couldn’t help but stroke myself as I watched, Samara noticing and nodding it was fine. I was not alone so I could take care of myself.

Samara fucked her for a good ten minutes in that position before flipping her over, Falere flat on her stomach, as Samara slammed her cock into her and continued. Falere cried out as she came all over the bed, Samara dripping with sweat for her head, watching it slide down her back and arms, as she held on for as long as possible before she needed to cum inside her. This time it was Samara who collapsed, Falere just about managing to turn over so the two could make out.

“I’ll go,” I said quietly. The pair looked my way, wished me goodnight, before continuing their kiss. I had no doubt they’d be fucking all night. I was fairly sure Samara was never a bottom, but I had a feeling Falere didn’t want to top her mother either.

Heading to my bedroom, Shiala and Liara were waiting for me. “I’m done in,” I admitted, making both of them laugh.

“Good time, Shepard?”

“They both like to fuck me hard. God, it’s good though.”

The couple of days until Friday was filled with relaxation and sex. Every girl had at least one good fuck with me. Some got more than one if they desired, I wasn’t going to say no. Molia continued to be sugar and spice, sweet outside the bedroom, a demon in the bedroom. But when she slammed that twelve inches she had into me, I didn’t care about anything else except that thick cock plunging my depths. She’d get me into positions good for us both, and I spilled so much cum from being fucked, I was staggered my body didn’t shrivel up. And the films of her fucking me were popular with the other girls. Liara suggested we could make a special film of just Molia and myself, thinking plenty would enjoy it.

Thursday was always quiet before game day, knowing I’d have a long day of dick on a Friday, but that didn’t stop Aria asking me into her room, where she put me on all fours and slammed me long enough to cum three times. For once, she didn’t just order me out, actually wanting my company afterwards. She made sure the door was closed and camera was off before she cuddled into me.

Friday was always good fun. We had agreed to the five rounds now, as with ten girls, it meant I only got fucked fifty times. Only fifty times? I’m sure most people would find that fucking bizarre, but Liara had decided on one or two more rules. Each girl only got five minutes to fuck me and cum, otherwise their round was forfeit. Cumming in me meant the next round had to be missed. During larger competitions, cumming in me would mean disqualification. To be fair, that still meant at least an hour of fucking for each round, not that I was complaining.

The likes of Shiala and Lylis just liked fucking me and were not too worried about winning, though Lylis could shoot long ropes regardless. She soaked my back in cum, to be honest. Elsmeni forgot that she needed to pull out and cum the first two times, much to my amusement, so just fucked me harder for the final round, and finished in me a third time.

It was a real battle between Molia, Aryna and Falere through all five rounds. Lylis was fourth, and could win with a record breaker. In the end, though, it was Aryna and Molia head to head, with Aryna reclaiming her crown by only an inch from Molia. Liara had to explain that she would have to wait to claim her prize as she had organised filming with me for a few days, and Saturday would be a rest day for me because of it. Aryna didn’t complain, as she knew she would get me for one day in the end.

After a restful Saturday, which I spent with all my girls but, apart from perhaps a few blowjobs, it was rather quiet as a few of us spent time on the beach. Asari didn’t particularly tan, their skin different to mine, but I could certainly get a different colour, and my skin had certainly bronzed since my arrival. We spent most of the afternoon around the pool, and once booze was consumed, sex was at an end. I didn’t drink much more than a couple of beers, though Liara always made sure there was enough booze I’d enjoy if I really wanted to unwind. But most of the girls had never seen me drunk.

Waking the next morning, Liara and Shiala were both very excited. Liara had been working on scripts, yes scripts, for each scene, while Shiala was just excited about having me to herself, or at least only with Liara, for at least five days. Liara said we weren’t going to be silly, and that we’d spend a day on a scene each. She didn’t want the other girls getting too upset if they took up all my time.

It turned out to be a hell of a lot of fun.

Six days later, the day before the usual Friday game, Liara had all of us sit in the lounge to watch what we had produced. Most of the girls were rather excited about what we’d done, though Aria still had to say, “This had better be fucking worth it, Liara. My cock has been craving some arse.”

“If you’re not careful, I’ll fuck you instead,” Lylis said. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Aria just looked at her and burst into laughter.

“I like her. She’s got balls. I know she had big ones but respect. And, let’s be honest, there’s only one person in here who could handle you.” She held up both hands. “Fair enough, you got me.”

Liara just sighed and started the video.

SCENE ONE

I’m sitting back on a bed in a hotel room. We used the nearby hotel for filming the scene. Reading a book, which is real, I have a drink on the table beside me and I’m waiting for a call from my contact. I was in Russia to obtain microfilm about the Soviet nuclear program. It currently rested under the bed in a specially designed holder. I now needed extraction.

A knock at the door isn’t too concerning. It would probably be room service. Looking through the hole, I instead see two beautiful women. I immediately think ‘Honeytrap’, but not opening the door would be rude.

Opening the door, I drink in the two women, their cleavage on display, slits in their long dresses giving a hint of leg, as I ask, “Yes?”

“Mr Shepard?” Liara asks, in an awful Russian accent. I barely keep my face straight.

“Who’s asking?”

“I am Liara. And this is my friend, Shiala. With compliments of the hotel manager.”

So, escorts probably. Definitely a honeytrap, but I still let them in. “Come on in, ladies.”

Of course, I’m thinking with my dick, not with the head, so after closing the door, I am greeted by two women holding a pistol each. Aimed straight at me. “Let me clarify, Mr. Shepard. I am Liara Lovanalova.” I barely keep my face straight at her name. “And this is my colleague in the KGB, Shiala Wilfukuova.” She gestures with the pistol. “Sit on the bed please, Mr Shepard.”

I sit down and the women frisk me, finding nothing on me. Liara makes sure she gropes my crotch. “A hidden weapon, Mr Shepard?” I barely make it through the ‘no’ I reply without laughing.

“Where is the microfilm, Mr Shepard?” Shiala asks. She pronounced it ‘meecrofilm’. That does me in. You can tell there was an edit where I cracked up laughing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Do not fool us, Mr Shepard. You are here to get the microfilm from your contract. He confessed everything.”

“Confess, Mr Shepard. Otherwise, we have ways of making you talk,” Liara added threateningly.

The pair of them were so damned cute the way they were acting; I was having trouble staying in character. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m here on business.”

“Very well. We will find other ways then.”

The two women strip, one at a time, the other covering me with a gun. Standing before me in the birthday suits, I am surprised to see they have giant erections between their legs. “Have you never heard of futanari, Mr Shepard?”

“No,” I whisper.

“On your knees, Mr Shepard.”

I comply as the two women come closer. “You will bring us to orgasm with your mouth, Mr Shepard, and you will swallow what we give you. Maybe that will make you talk.”

I’ll admit, I act fairly well over the next few minutes, making it look like I was hesitating wanting to blow them, when in fact I loved every second. “You are very talented, Mr Shepard,” Shiala whispers, “Anyone would think you have done this before. What would your wife say?”

I nearly forgot my line as I was thoroughly enjoying blowing her. “Um… How did you know I was married?”

“We know everything about your life, _Commander_ Shepard,” Liara states.

“MI5 Secret Agent. On Her Majesty’s Secret Service.”

I didn’t sound British, of course, but the pair of them had watched every Bond film and taken every single stereotype from them, particularly from the earlier movies. I was just missing some sort of toy from Q-Branch.

I brought them both to orgasm eventually, putting on a fake cough each time I swallowed them, grimacing as I looked up at them. “There, I just gave you each an orgasm. But I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You will still not co-operate with us, Mr Shepard?” Liara asked, sounding frustrated, “Do you wish to test our patience?”

I shrug helplessly. Shiala gestures with her pistol. “Strip then on the bed.” I take of all my clothes though leave my underwear on. “I said strip, Mr Shepard. Everything off.” Once I was nude, she ordered me on all fours. Noticing Liara walk around the bed, pistol still aimed, I feel something at my arse, glancing back to see Shiala eating my arse. “Oh, this is not for your benefit, Mr Shepard,” she says.

She ate my arse for perhaps five minutes before lube is found in the bedside drawer. “Planning on some fun, Mr Shepard?” Liara asked, “Maybe some alone time?”

She throws the bottle at Shiala, who lubes up her cock. “Last chance, Mr Shepard,” she stated, pressing her cock at my tight hole. I shake my head and she slide her cock into me.

It was a solid fuck. I thoroughly enjoyed it, eventually lowering my head to the bed while jerking myself off. Liara eventually get on her knees in front of me and I suck her cock again. I’m soon making plenty of noise, as is Shiala, who gives my arse the occasional slap. “You have a very nice arse, Mr Shepard.”

I stop sucking Liara to say, “Thanks.” The pair nearly burst into laughter at my tone.

Shiala can’t last forever and eventually leaves a load inside me, falling forward to lie on my back. I stop sucking Liara. “Will you talk yet, Mr Shepard?”

“I have nothing to say.”

The pair swap position, Liara lubing her cock up as Shiala kneels in front of me. She makes mention of the fact it was just in my arse but I gobble it down as Liara slide into my arse. And the same thing happens again. Liara adopts the aggressive position, really giving it to me, which we both love. Shiala is doing her best to stay in character, but the way she caresses my hair and face suggests she’s loving what I’m doing. She won’t cum again so soon but I loved sucking her cock.

Liara gave me another load, and if anyone was paying attention, neither of them held guns anymore. We were now totally into fucking, barely concentrating on what the story. “Um… Will you confess, Shepard?” Liara mumbles, her cock still inside me as she rested on my back.

“Er, um, no.” I’m sure the script was something else. None of us cared by that point.

“We have ways of making you talk,” Shiala stated.

“You’ve already said that,” I whispered.

“Fuck it, let’s just double him,” Liara states.

After both lubing up again, Shiala lies down on the bed, where I straddle her and lower myself down on her cock. I had to resist kissing her, barely staying in character. She looked desperate for me to kiss her. Fucking and kissing with either of them was hand in hand. Liara then mounted me from behind, the same position as before, the only difference a second cock was inside me.

Alternating their thrusts, they started to make love to me, that’s the only way it can be described. Acting was completely forgotten as I made out with Shiala first before leaning back so I could make out with Liara too. Shiala started to stroke me off and lasted a few minutes at most before exploding, Shiala screaming as I shot as far as her face.

“So good,” I moaned.

“Goddess,” Liara whispered into my ear.

“You may stay in Mother Russia any time, Mr Shepard,” Shiala stated, actually remembering the script.

“Huh?” I thought and added, “Oh, right. Um… Oh fuck it,” I said and leaned down to kiss her again, leaving both of them in giggles.

They both lasted much longer doubling me and it drove me nuts. I nearly came a second time before Liara finally came inside me, and that set Shiala off, who came no more than a minute or two later. We collapsed into a heap, deep breathing and sweating heavily.

“Prepared… to talk… Mr Shepard,” Liara muttered.

“I think you’ll find I just got what I wanted, Liara Lovanalova.”

With that, I slide off the bed, grab the microfilm from underneath it, and stroll out of the bedroom, leaving the pair of them half-asleep on the bed.

SCENE TWO

I know it’s green screen, but there’s a small screen showing me standing on the bridge of the _Normandy_. Around me are CGI characters and it looks so lifelike, anyone watching would believe it.

“The Reaper is closing, Shepard. We need to do something!” Joker exclaims.

“Are weapons online, EDI?”

“They are, Shepard. But we cannot take on a Reaper alone.”

I pull up the galaxy map. There are few avenues of retreat. A planet on the other side of the system has a minefield around it. Maybe we could draw the Reaper into it?”

“Captain!” Joker calls.

“Head for the Dalarian minefield, Joker.”

“What?”

“We’ll lose it in there.”

“But we’ll be destroyed!”

“You got us to the Collector base, Joker. You can get through a bloody minefield.”

I walk away from the galaxy map and down towards the cockpit. “This is a bit nuts, even for you, Commander.”

I look at Liara and smile. “Never had you as a doubter, Lieutenant.”

“Never.”

“What’s the plan?” Shiala asks.

“Use the mines somehow. I’m figuring it out as I go along, Sergeant.” I looked up. “Engineering?”

“ _Yes, Commander?”_

“Give me everything you got, Donnelly.”

_“I’m giving it all she’s got, Commander. I cannae give you any more!”_

“One hundred and ten percent, Donnelly.”

Joker got us through the minefield unscathed, where we waited on the other side to see what the Reaper would do. It hesitated and slowed, just what I wanted it to do. I’d learned of a weak point on Rannoch. Time to use it. Walking forward to stand behind Joker, I gave him my idea. He thought I was crazy. EDI loved it. “I remember this from a movie, Shepard. And it worked then so it should work now.”

“Close as possible, Lieutenant Moreau. The Reaper will be a sitting duck.”

Did my plan work? Of course it did, because I’m Captain Ki… I mean, I’m Commander Shepard. The Reaper was blown to smithereens. The whole ship cheered. Liara and Shiala both kissed me. A reporter appeared out of nowhere. “So how will you celebrate now that the Reapers are dead and the galaxy is saved, Commander?”

“I’m going to Disneyland!”

Wrapping an arm each around Shiala and Liara, I escort them to the elevator. Up in my cabin, we enjoy a hot shower together, where my two subordinates are shown to be futanari. Under the water, I fall to my knees to please my two girls. “Very good, Commander,” Liara states as I alternate between the pair.

“Yes, I think you deserve a reward for such a display of heroism.”

“But first, you should blow us to completion then we can continue on the bed.”

I took a load in the mouth from both of them, which pleased the three of us immensely. Drying each other down, we collapse onto the bed, making out with the pair of them before Liara asks, “How would you like to celebrate your victory, Commander?”

“Sex.”

“And what sort of sex would that be?”

“My two subordinates doubling their commanding officer. Do I have to make it an order?”

“Of course not, Commander. Do you have a problem with that order, Sergeant Shiala?”

“Not at all, Lieutenant Liara. I am always here to please my commander.”

Getting on all fours, there was no real delay in getting to the point, though it was slightly different as Shiala ate my arse while Liara blew me. She didn’t do it all that often, so whenever she did, I got very excited and usually came very quickly. I did then too, lasting no more than five minutes. She swallowed my load before getting behind me, allowing Shiala a few more minutes enjoying my arse, as I was certainly making a lot of appreciative noises (that is, moaning constantly) before they finally lubed me up, ready to go.

We tried a different position this time as it was being filmed. Liara lay down first and I straddled her reverse cowboy, sliding her cock into me before shifting my legs and leaning back at an angle so I didn’t squash Liara below me. Shiala got into position between my legs and gently slid her cock into me too.

“Are you ready, Commander?” Shiala asked.

“You have a go.”

Again, they did it a little different this time, thrusting into me at the same time. It hit all the right spot inside me, and I was soon groaning appreciatively once again. “You have a very nice arse, Commander,” Liara stated below me.

“And my two girls have fantastic cocks,” I stated.

Shiala leaned forward to kiss me, moving my legs further back, really exposing my arse and surprising me further by fucking me a little harder. “Oh, fuck yeah,” I cried. Shiala smiled as she continued to kiss me. “Oh fuck, harder if you want. You too, Liara.”

I could handle both of them fucking me hard when doubling me. If I could handle ten or eleven doing it, I could definitely handle them, and I knew they’d want to do it too. Straining my arms, I lifted myself enough so Liara could really thrust into me too, and soon both girls were really fucking me. “Goddess,” Shiala cried, “I’m so close already.”

Liara giggled below me. “So am I. Oh my…”

“You can cum in me then go again.”

Shiala was far too excited and came in me first. It was a good orgasm, and I think part of her wanted to collapse, but after a few deep breaths, she kept going. Liara really started to pound me and I heard her cry out and felt her cum in me as well. She did have to stop, barely moving for a little while.

“Want to swap positions?” she asked.

To be honest, I did, so Shiala pulled out so I could turn around, sitting on Liara before Shiala inserted herself once again, and the two continued to fuck me. “One more,” Liara whispered, “Then we’ll wrap it up.”

I leaned down to kiss her, feeling her arms wrap around me as Shiala ran her arms up and down my back, eventually leaning back to kiss her as well. Liara stroked my cock at the same time and I enjoyed a second cumshot of the day, leaving most of it over her tits and upper chest. She didn’t hesitate using her fingers to clean herself up, moaning as she slid cum covered fingers into her mouth.

I’m not sure how long they fucked me for, but while there was the usual dull ache, I felt fantastic the entire time and I know they loved every single second. Eventually leaning forward again, resting my forearms to either side of Liara, I felt Shiala change position, her soft hands on my shoulders, and I knew I’d be in for a good one. Glancing back, I asked, “Really?” as it was unusual.

“I really need to cum again, Shepard.”

“Okay. Give it to me good then.”

She lasted all of five minutes before she squealed she was cumming again. God, I love those pills. So many cumshots. As Shiala collapsed on top of me, Liara fucked me too. She lasted a bit longer, wanting it to last as long as possible, but she couldn’t keep holding it back, kissing me hard as I felt her cock throb inside me, another load deposited. We lay together in a heap as we recovered.

“Well, there we go, Saviour. Not a bad way to bring in the new age,” Liara whispered.

She was definitely right about that.

SCENE THREE

I looked around. It looked like your standard police interrogation room. It felt a little cold. With my hands cuffed behind me, I gave my shoulders a shake, trying to stop my muscles hurting. I know why they’d arrested me. They think I did it.

The silence is broken when two detectives burst through the door. They both look like something out of an old human detective movie. Long coats and trilby’s on their head. The lead had a file in her hand as they formed up on the other side of the table, the file thrown down on the table. “We’ve got you bang to rights, Shepard. You’re going down for what you did.”

“I have no idea why I was even arrested. Who are you?”

“I’m Detective Liara, this is Detective Shiala. Citadel Detective Agency.”

“Then I don’t know why I’m here. I’m innocent of any crime you accuse me of.”

“Bullshit!” Liara shouted, loud enough to see Shiala jump slightly. Liara was really selling it, opening the file and throwing photos at me. “Look at those and tell me what you see.”

I’ll admit, my breath caught at the photos of Lylis covered in blood as they looked so authentic. Throat apparently slit. Stab wounds over her body. Blood everywhere. I honestly thought they real, and when I looked at Liara, I think she nearly broke character, just to tell me they were fake. She cleared her throat as Shiala picked up. “You were the last man seen with her at a bar last night. Your ejaculate was still inside her. Your fingerprints were all over her and her room.”

“My hands are clean,” I whispered. The photos were unnerving, so I put them down.

“Do you deny being with her last night?”

“No.”

“Do you deny having sex with her last night?”

“No.”

“Where were you between the hours of midnight and eight o’clock this morning?”

“At home.”

“Can anyone support your alibi?”

“No.”

“Then confess to the crime.”

“I didn’t do it.”

“Very well, if you wish to play it that way, we have ways of extracting a confession,” Liara warned, walking to the door and locking it before turning back, undoing the tie of her shirt. I looked at Shiala, who did the same thing. “There’s no-one watching this room, Shepard. We can do whatever is required.”

“Slap me around a little bit, that it?”

Liara smirked. “Not exactly.”

Put their hands under my arms, they lifted me to my feet and immediately fumbled at my belt and trousers, dropping those to the floor before removing my shoes and socks. With my hands still cuffed, I couldn’t do anything. Shiala then ripped my shirt off, practically tearing at the material, so I was standing naked before them.

“Up on the table, Shiala. We’ll get him talking in a few minutes.”

We made it look like they threw me onto the table, but I basically climbed onto it, put on my knees, my face pressed into the table because of where my hands were. As always, Shiala ate my arse while I think even Liara got involved. Of course, that just got me moaning. “We’ll make this bitch talk in ten minutes,” Shiala stated. She almost made me crack up laughing when she called me a bitch. That’s what Aria calls me!

I then felt lube applies to me but I couldn’t turn too far, otherwise I’d fall off the table. I figured they were lubing themselves up next, as the table them moved as someone stepped on, feeling a cock placed at my hole. “Sure you won’t confess?” Shiala asked.

“I’m innocent. And this isn’t…” She shut me up by sliding her cock inside me. Instead of completing my sentence, I moaned.

The table moved and groaned a bit more as I felt a second cock prod at me above Shiala’s, so the pair were trying something new. “Your arse is really in my face,” I heard Shiala whisper, and I think we all nearly broke into fits of giggles.

“Well, you love eating arse, eat mine too,” Liara whispered back. Nothing happened for a couple of minutes before Liara moaned, “Oh, you’re really good.”

Liara slid her cock inside me too and I couldn’t help moan again. We normally didn’t go straight to doubling, but we had fucked before the scene, so I was ready for it. Liara grabbed the handcuffs though didn’t pull too hard, and once they were both comfortable, they started to fuck me. I lasted five minutes before I came all over the table. “God yes,” I moaned quietly.

“He’ll confess in five minutes,” Liara grunted

“He’s really tight, Liara. Maybe we can put him in the cells for a few days, really use him up first.”

“Not a bad idea. Been a few months since we had someone this tight readily available. What do you think, Shepard?”

“I’m innocent.”

Liara laughed. “Sounds like a yes to me. Well, Shiala, if we don’t get a confession, I think he’s ours for a while.”

Both were really into it now and I was making a lot of noise myself. I think there was more to the script, but we all forgot as the two girls were getting very hot and ready to orgasm. I just loved having both of them inside me. “Keep going,” I moaned.

“Goddess, you feel good, Shepard,” Liara groaned.

Script definitely forgotten.

The fucking lasted another ten minutes, barely anything said, just the sounds of fucking. Liara eventually groaned, announced she was going to cum, then did just that inside me. She collapsed onto my back as Shiala managed another couple of minutes before she needed to unload inside me too, feeling her bump into Liara, who giggled as Shiala rested against her arse.

“Umm… So… um….”

“Er, confession I think,” Shiala mumbled.

“What?” I asked.

“Oh fuck it. Call scene,” Liara stated.

SCENE FOUR

I push open the doors, hearing them creak as they swing behind me. The entire saloon falls silent, only the click of my heels on the wooden floor. All eyes are on me as I make my way to the bar. Ensuring I don’t put my back to the room, I lean back against the bar. “Whiskey,” I growl.

The hand of the bartender shakes as he pours, carefully sliding it across to me. I grab the glass and neck the whiskey. It’s actually juice but its convincing enough. I glance at the men nearest me. “Looking for someone. Two people actually.”

“Who you looking for, stranger?”

“Go by the name of Liara and Shiala. Know ‘em?”

“Can’t say I do, stranger.” The man necks his glass and leaves, noticing numerous others finish their drinks and depart.

“Barkeep, do you know those two names?”

“Heard of ‘em before. Why do you ask?”

“I have a bone to pick with them.”

“We’re up here, Shepard.” I look upstairs to see the pair of them dressed in dresses that girls of the old west would wear. They don’t appear armed, and I carefully take the pistol from my left holster, doing it slowly and out of view. “Come up so we can talk.”

“Do I look stupid to you?”

“No. But it would be better for everyone down there if we did.”

Turning as I walk, never offering my back for more than a couple of seconds, I watch Liara like a hawk as I head upstairs. She never offers a target, as Shiala entered the room first, and I gesture to Liara with my pistol for her to enter first. Walking into the room, I close the door behind me and walk into the room. Both of them break into enormous smiles as I holster my pistol as they run towards me. “How are my girls?”

“We did it, Shepard. It’s ours. All of it’s ours.”

“Everything? You mean everything?”

“We can leave this shithole behind tomorrow.”

“Why not now?”

Both kissed a cheek. “Because tonight is a cause for celebration.”

Clothes were taken off incredibly fast, well my clothes were at least. Their costumes were quite a bit more difficult, amazed that Liara had managed to locate them so quickly and get them delivered even quicker. I think favours were called in. Once we were all naked, I dropped to my knees immediately, alternating blowing Liara and Shiala, as they ran their hands through my head when I pleasured them.

“Our whole future lies in that chest, Shepard,” Liara said.

“The three of us could buy an entire state if we wanted,” Shiala added.

I just moaned around Shiala’s cock, stroking Liara at the same time, then doing the opposite a couple of minutes later. While I pleasured them, I also stroked my own cock. Liara suggested I focus on her for the moment, so that’s what I did, taking a mouthful of cum within five minutes. Shiala then grabbed my hands, laying her down on the bed first before I swung around, lowering my mouth to her cock, and she swallowed mine. That’s when I felt Liara start to eat my arse. “What?” I asked in surprise, “Since…”

“If Shiala loves it, then I can certainly do it.”

She fucking well did show she will grow to love it, rather distracted as I tried to blow Shiala. Liara licking my arse and Shiala blowing me brought to a shuddering orgasm, but once I was empty, I could focus on bringing Shiala to orgasm, taking a second load in my mouth. Lying down together on the bed, the pair snuggled into me, running their hands up and down my chest. “Long ride, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“Couple of days at most.”

“Capable of taking both of us?”

“Oh, I can always take both my girls.”

A bottle of lube was grabbed, and once everything required was lubed up, I straddled Shiala’s lap, slowly sliding down her cock, leaning forward to kiss her. While I made out with her, Liara got in her now usual position and slid her cock into me too. Once both were inside me, they alternated their thrusts, driving me nuts. And knowing we’d all just cum, this would last quite a while.

Liara placed her hands on my shoulders and really started to fuck me. “You were gone too long, Shepard.”

“I had to get him,” I grunted, “Everything is laid to rest.”

“Revenge,” Shiala stated, “He had to pay.”

Both really stated to fuck me and I met their thrusts, causing both of them to moan in appreciation. My cock now felt like steel, as did their inside me. If I wasn’t leaning forward to kiss Shiala, Liara would lean forward to try and kiss me too, though she was giving me a reach around at the same time.

“Fuck!” I moaned.

“This is the best yet,” Shiala added quietly.

I was sweating. Liara felt wet above me, no doubt sweating heavily herself. Shiala’s face glistened. It was rather warm in the hotel room we were using as a ‘studio’. It was no surprise that I eventually came first, just from the bliss of what they were doing to me. The male body can only take so much before it needs to release.

“Race you to orgasm, Shiala.”

“You’re on!”

They both started to fuck me harder still. It made me groan quite a bit, as it did start to hurt, but they were both racing to orgasm now, so figuring a few minutes of proper hard fucking would be worth feeling them cum inside me. I placed my forearms down on the bed, feeling Liara really drive her cock into me. “Okay?” she whispered.

“Keep going. It’s fine.”

“I love you, Shepard,” Shiala whispered. The script had been well and truly forgotten.

Liara came first and it was a bloody good one, moaning loudly, exclaiming her love for me, before she collapsed onto my back, feeling her breasts squish into me. Shiala was the second to cum again, and once she left her load inside me, I let Liara know so she could roll off me. The girls were half-asleep so I rolled off the bed and quietly got dressed. Heading to the chest, I opened it to find what I really wanted. Glancing at the girls, I grabbed the small package, closed the chest, and walked out of the bedroom.

SCENE FIVE

It wasn’t the one we recorded. When the scene finished, I glanced at Liara next to me. “What happened to the one we filmed?”

“It just didn’t come across as genuine, Shepard, so I chose one that shows how much in love the three of us. Tell me that didn’t show that?”

“It was beautiful, Liara,” Tevos stated.

“Hell, even I was thinking I’d like something like that,” Aria added.

“Holy shit, if Aria is convinced, you made a good choice,” I stated.

“The other four scenes were just that, scenes. The last one was meant to show genuine lovemaking between the three of us, not caring if the camera was there. I just don’t think we sold it enough when we filmed it the other day.”

“I think you made the right choice, Liara,” Shiala stated, “I can’t say I exactly remember that night, but it certainly came across as romantic and genuine. And we definitely enjoyed ourselves there.”

“Are you putting that online, Liara?” Molia asked.

“Of course. I think it’ll sell really well.”

“You have a sure fire winner. A lot of hot sex but some humour involved too,” Lylis added, before she giggled, “Though it was obvious that you gave up on the story most of the time.”

“Too difficult to concentrate with a couple of cocks in my arse,” I joked.

“Are we playing the game tomorrow?” Aria asked.

“Yes, but that means no sex for Shepard. He needs a rest.” Liara looked at me. “And that’s an order, Shepard. Remember who is in control here. After the game tomorrow, Aryna may have her prize from the last game on Saturday, and the winner of the game tomorrow may have him all day Sunday.”

Sounded like music to my ears.


	21. The Interview

Wearing only boxing gloves and boots for grip on the floor, I pounded the large bag, my body dripping with sweat. Lylis and Molia were holding the bag for me, and I was near enough knocking them onto their arse with each hit. Even after all this time, I still had all the power in my arms that I had when serving.

"You really don't have to do that," I said, another swing smacking into the bag, "I don't mind a moving target."

"We want to help. And definitely like to watch," Molia replied, an eagerness to her tone that suggested some more exercise of a different kind might be after. Lylis didn't have to say a word. Her eyes said everything. Absolute lust, but I knew she was completely in love with me too. She was living the dream of being intimate with her hero. Quite a few of the girls that visited for gangbangs were just like her, but I was equally as smitten with her. And while I loved all my girls in one way or another, it was impossible not to, I generally only said those words to Liara and Shiala. Probably sounds cruel, but when in the throes of passion with any of them, I'd generally say the words to whoever I was with as soon as those were said me.

After another twenty minutes, I was feeling pretty good but also tired. The girls offered to take off my gloves and boots, and hands started to wander. But before fun could really begin, the two girls once again deciding who got me first, Liara walked into the gym and ordered me to follow her. "Maybe later then," Lylis whispered, kissing my cheek, before she walked out hand in hand with Molia. They wouldn't be doing anything, but they'd struck up a friendship. Not so strange, as both were very sweet outside of the bedroom, but complete opposites inside.

Following Liara into her bedroom, she suggested I have a shower first. She didn't join me, so I had a quick wash before joining her at her desk. "Something wrong?" I asked.

I must have sounded cautious as the smile she returned melted me immediately. "No, not really. I just needed your undivided attention as I could those two were getting ready to have some fun."

"Sounds important. What is it?"

"Over the past few months, our site had been receiving requests for an interview, primarily with you. I haven't mentioned it, as I immediately sent the conditions before we'd even begin to discuss other details. However, ANN, the Alliance News Network, have finally agreed to the conditions. The important question is; would you be interested in the interview?"

Shrugging, I said, "Well, I can already guess what they want to know. What do you think?"

The smirk suggested I would enjoy what was to come. "I suggest we agree to it, as long as they meet our conditions. Then we invite them for the week of the 'Only Eight Gangbang' we have planned. That would be an eye-opener for sure."

"I doubt I will come out of the interview looking any worse. I say I don't care about my reputation, and I generally don't, but I can imagine what's said about me."

She smiled again, leaning forward to grab my hand. "After the initial shock, most simply don't give a shit, and that's being completely honest. Most are open-minded enough to say, after what you did for the galaxy, you can do whatever the hell you want, and what we are doing isn't illegal and looks like a lot of fun to most."

"Who's the journalist that will meet our conditions?"

"Angela Wong. Heard of her?" I shook my head. "Apparently she makes Khalisah al-Jilani look like a poodle, but she's also a hell of a lot fairer. She'll ask provocative questions but will also want to hear your side of the story and should report the unbiased truth."

"So when is this all organised for? The gangbang and the journalist?"

"Two weeks. I'll pick them all up together."

"Okay, you're in charge here, but I guess the rest should be informed and we can get ourselves ready for it."

* * *

Sitting in the waiting bay, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that Ms. T'Soni asked me to meet her on Illium. Considering the reputation, I'm slightly surprised they didn't just make their home here, though I guess they wouldn't have much privacy. I'm not alone, as there is a large group of asari nearby, many talking excitedly amongst themselves. If I didn't know any better, they were waiting for her too. If they are, then I can only guess what I'll be walking into when we arrive.

A ship docked half an hour later, and an asari walked through the docking bay doors a couple of minutes after that. Rising to my feet, she makes a beeline straight for me first. "Angela Wong?"

"Yes," I asked, grasping the outstretched hand, "And you must be Ms. T'Soni?"

The smile is immediate and warm. No sign of the fearsome reputation I had heard about. "Please, while you are a guest of ours, call me Liara. We are all on a first name basis. Well, except Commander Shepard. He's just... Shepard. Most of the girls probably don't even know his first name."

Gesturing with my head, I asked, "Are they coming with us too?"

"Yes, they will be guests at the same time. We can discuss it all when we arrive, but you no doubt are aware of the lifestyle we lead. While you will have time to interview us all, we will be continuing to enjoy the things we always do."

"That was one of the conditions, Liara. It's fine."

"Let me organise the rabble, then we can go."

As she walked away, I knew Liara was barely one hundred and fifteen years old, give or take a year or two. Looking over 'the rabble' as she called it, I would have guessed most were between one-fifty to two hundred, with a few maybe up to three or four hundred. Certainly no-one older than five hundred, though I couldn't always just asari accurately.

Getting the group quiet, I listened in as she went over the conditions again. I made sure I wouldn't break them, warned in harsh terms that if I broke the conditions, Liara would simply make me disappear. And knowing her reputation, the threat wouldn't remain unfulfilled. That's why it was just me with a suitcase. Nothing else whatsoever. Everything I would need to interview would be provided, we would then edit everything together, it would be encrypted then sent to my office terminal, with absolutely no chance of tracking it. One would have called it verging on paranoia, Liara insisted they only wanted privacy.

The one thing I would use to describe the rest of the girls during our two-day journey is excitable and rather horny. I speak with many of them on the way. For some, this was their first trip. For others, they'd been twice or more. Those who had been previously spoke only positive things about Shepard, his harem, and what they do there. All of them know they will be recorded and show next to no concern. As for Liara, she converses politely but I believe is holding back until we sit down for an interview.

Liara explains we'll be landing early afternoon and that they use an earth calendar and clock as there are enough similarities for it to work. Pulling into land, the girls are now very excited, the previous visitors having explained it all to the 'virgins', as first-timers were called. I will be last off with Liara, as the rest will be greeted by the others girls who live with Shepard, the Commander greeting me personally.

Walking off the shuttle with Liara once the rabble disappeared, I am greeted by a sunny, warm and slightly humid planet. In the distance is an enormous mansion while off to the right is what looks like a hotel. I'd been told they have many visitors but to have a hotel suggested the numbers must be staggering.

Then my eyes fall on Commander Shepard. I know my breath catches and I start to blush. I'd been warned about nudity. The only thing covering him are flip-flops on his feet. I can't help but look at his crotch, seven-inches thick and hard. I know that as Liara told me before. But the man is an Adonis. Clearly looks after himself, he's not just pure muscle, but there is definition to his entire body. The real surprise is that he barely looks a day older than the last time he was seen in public. He strides forward, his blue eyes alive with humour and curiosity, and the smirk suggests he's provoked the reaction he wanted. "Delighted to meet you, Ms. Wong."

I take his hand, a firm but polite handshake. "Please, call me Angela, Commander Shepard."

"You be Angela, I'll be Shepard. Please, if you'll come with us, we'll show you around."

Shepard falls silent as Liara falls in alongside, starting to go over why they chose this planet, when they arrived and subtle suggestions at things that occurred. Walking through the main doors, I was greeted by a beautiful, open room, an enormous lounge room off to the left, with what looked a bar in the far corner, a kitchen to the right, a large dining table, which I already knew was centre of a few of their videos, escorted down a long hallway where I was shown to one of the many guest bedrooms. Doors were closed, and I'd seen none of the other girls, so I can only assume I was being shown around first before they appeared.

Tastefully decorated as the rest of the house, Liara stated, "The room has been cleaned top to bottom, not that anything happens in here. You have a private bathroom to use. The terminal on the desk does connect to the extranet, but anything you send out will be encrypted and won't be traced. The vid-screen is switched off at the moment and certain channels have been blocked unless you wish to view them. For now, settle in and rest. I'll come collect you when we have dinner."

"If I may ask, what will you be doing now?"

Shepard couldn't help burst into laughter as my insinuation was clear. "Not that, Angela. We have to make sure all the girls are settled into the hotel first. Nothing much happens the first day, though we might have a little fun tonight."

Liara then asked, I guess for reassurance, "Are you sure you can handle watching everything?"

"If it gets too much, I can always head back here."

The pair wish me good luck and depart. Closing the door, I unpack my things, and I'll admit I did bring along a sex toy of my own to use. One, as I have my own needs, and two, I've watched a couple of their videos, and from a personal point of view, I found them very enjoyable. I would probably end up watching the vid-screen before going to sleep. The most important point is that I separate my personal enjoyment compared to the impact it has made considering the reputation of Commander Shepard.

I am given privacy as I do wander the house. The rest of the girls have since opened their doors and I see things that would certainly shock most people. I guess I'll have to get used to asari openly masturbating. One of the girls, who introduces herself as Molia, is... She has a very long erection. I know I am looking all the time, which simply makes her giggle. She's a sweet girl though, letting me know that I will meet a variety of personalities during my stay. The one constant is Shepard. "He is always happy," she says, and you could hear devotion in her tone, "I've never even seen the man frown, let alone raise his voice."

I join Shepard and his harem for dinner, Shepard joking that the table has been washed down since the last gangbang. The fact he so readily admits to what happens is refreshing, though hard to deny considering the four videos called 'Commander Shepard: Kitchen Table Gangbang'. Liara explains further that the visitors would eat at the hotel before joining us that evening. "Will there be sex?" I wonder.

"Yes. Though nothing extravagant," Liara replies. Shepard looks at her and smiles, and I know he's looking forward to whatever is going to happen. The rest of dinner takes place with an air of open conversation. Nothing is taboo. There are no secrets. I am aware of who most of the asari are and I know my interviews with a couple will certainly prove interesting.

Liara suggests I wait in my bedroom while the other guests are summoned. No more than ten minutes later, and already used to her nudity, she escorts me to the lounge room, where there are... more naked asari than I can count. Every girl on the shuttle is definitely there, all naked, all with erections. To my untrained eye, they all appear of similar size. Glancing across at Shepard, he's sitting in an armchair, the green asari I know as Shiala sitting across his lap. He whispers something into her ear that makes her giggle, but it’s the look in her eyes that suggest she is deeply in love with him. His are full of love too. It is something I didn't really expect. I saw the same look from Liara at dinner, so while this might be a harem, deeper feelings of love must be involved, at least for some of the girls. It is something I will question them about later.

Offered another armchair, I relax back as Liara approached, handing over a personal camera. She explains that it will follow me around and record anything I wish, particularly during interviews. She offers a bodycam at the same time, but I don't see the value, so I decline.

The one word I would use to describe everything is organised. All the girls who live in the house know what they are doing, and it is obvious Liara is in control. Shepard continues to sit back, completely relaxed with Shiala still in his lap, as Liara explains in greater detail what will happen during the week. It will include a version of 'the game' I've seen during my investigation.

"Okay, now which of you girls is a first-timer here?" Liara asked. About a dozen raise their hands. Gesturing, she adds, "If you would like to take a seat on the lounge over there, Shepard will introduce himself properly. You each get two minutes with him. Try not to cum too fast otherwise you won't last long during the week."

So something involving sex will occur. No great surprise. Shepard rises to his feet, Shiala getting behind him, and I know my eyes widen as she starts to eat his arse, hearing chuckles, no doubt at my reaction. She then lubes him up, seeing the smile on Shepard's face, no doubt finding pleasure at her tongue and fingers.

Liara walks across to me and sit on the side of the chair as I watched Shepard mount the first girl. They share a few words before I watch him insert her cock inside. "We used to do this completely anonymously," Liara explains, "No names, just a number. But Shepard realised he would at least like to know their names so he could moan it if he really liked them. So now we ask for their names. Some will give their age if they wish, though it's not necessary. And all girls must provide their cock size."

"So this event is?"

"Oh, right now? This is what usually happens. Any new girl will get a first taste of him. Some will cum fast due to the excitement. It's Commander Shepard, after all. As for this week, we've called this the 'Only Eight Gangbang'. All girls this week will only have eight inches between their legs, as a reminder to Shepard of myself and Shiala. The other girls who live here will get their chance with Shepard, depending on how he's feeling."

"So this is a week of sex games?"

Liara met my eyes and smiled. "In a way, yes. Some of it is just pure sex, nothing but the urge to fuck and cum. Some of it is games though because it makes it a lot of fun. Laughter and sex can easily go hand in hand, as well as more intimate things. What you see here and at times this week will be very different to what Shiala and Shepard or what Shepard and I share in private."

As she's speaking, I watched Shepard slowly move along the line. The girls are all very excited at the prospect, hearing numerous giggles as Shepard obviously puts their minds at ease. More than one girl cums inside him, hearing Liara chuckle next to me. "He certainly won't mind. He loves the feeling. If he was a woman, he would have been pregnant the entire time we were here... Um, if he had the right biology."

Once he'd spent two minutes with all twelve, he was handed a towel to clean up and sat back down with Shiala. Liara then mentions what events would take place. There would be a gangbang, where Shepard would be serviced by all forty girls, including Shiala and Liara, who would be participating in the week-long event. There would be a version of their Friday game, apparently spread out over a few days due to the numbers. After that, the girls would be allowed to make suggestions that, she admitted, Shepard would likely quite happily agree to.

Liara walked over to speak with Shepard and whispers in his ear, handing him a datapad. I think he's selecting girls, as when the rest are escorted back to their hotel, half a dozen remained seated. "He remembers them from previous visits," I hear someone say, turning to see an asari I recognise as Aria T'Loak, "So he's going to let them fuck him."

"And yourself? Will you... fuck him this week?"

Aria hears my hesitation and laughs. "Lady, you'd better get used to vulgar language, lots of sex, and pools of cum on the floor and definitely on Shepard. Trust me, the clean up after a week-long gangbang is epic. And yes, I'll get my turn. He loves my nine-inches giving it to him hard."

"Does it get... you know, disgusting?"

"If you mean because of the anal, then no. Shepard takes a daily pill that keeps him clean and we've never had a problem. Plus, we have two main rules. No poo or pain on purpose."

"Is that because of the one movie that's been removed from your site?"

She grimaces. It is clearly not a fond memory. "Correct. As for the other rule, we haven't had an accident yet." I pull a face, which makes her laugh. "Hey, we've been lucky. The term ‘shit happens’ must have originated from somewhere."

"And the constant erections?"

"We all take pills that keep us hard for at least eight hours and help us cum constantly."

I glance to see Shepard is now on the floor, wearing kneepads and gloves, one of the girls inside him. The look on his face is one of complete bliss, and the noises certainly suggest he's enjoying it. Thinking I might as well get used to it, I sit back down on the armchair and observe. Each girl lasts between five to ten minutes and all of them cum. Liara and Shiala then get their turn, noticing the other girls looking on with slight envy, I would say.

"Do we get a go?" one of them asks. From the file I'd been given, her name was Elsmeni.

"Shepard?" Liara wonders.

He looks at me. "Do you want to watch this?"

"I'm here to observe everything, Shepard."

He nods his understanding and glances to the others. "Okay, choose between all of you three. I don't want to wear myself out too soon. We have a long week ahead."

The three girls eventually decide and I know they are trying to shock me as Molia, Lylis and Elsmeni are agreed. Elsmeni goes first and to call her dominant would be an understatement. Shepard loves every second of it, groaning and grunting his way through while urging her on at the same time. When it's Molia's turn, she puts him on his back, lifts his arse and what can only be described as driving her cock into him occurs. She notices my astonished look. "Trust me, he loves it."

Shepard turns his head. "God yes. So thick and hard." Any semblance of control he had earlier is gone. He is delirious with pleasure. Molia gives it to him hard and fast, both of them loving every second, yet after she's cum, as did Shepard during, the kissing and caressing afterward is tender and there is genuine affection between them.

Lylis has the biggest cock I've ever seen. I wonder how Shepard could possibly take it, but if I thought there was affection between Molia and Shepard, then this girl is completely besotted with him. I can only say what happens between them should be called lovemaking. It's... honestly quite beautiful to watch. I glance around at many of the other girls to see they have stopped masturbating and are simply watching, the smiles and whispers suggesting this wasn't the first time. It is simply not something I would expect. Liara glanced my way and smiles approvingly.

When both are finished, they continue to kiss and cuddle for quite a while before Liara finally clears her throat. Lylis looks a little embarrassed, apologising. "No need, Lylis, but Shepard does need his rest. And we do have company too." She blushes even hotter when her eyes fall on me. She'd completely forgotten I existed.

I have a feeling that things were probably tamer than usual, but even what I've seen so far tonight is a real eye-opener. Shepard gets to his feet and Aria's warning about cum on the floor rings true. Shepard looks... Satisfied probably isn't a strong enough word. The three girls who'd just been inside him crowd around, and it's obvious the affection they all have for another. The other girls join in, and it is concrete who they are all here for. He might be on the receiving end, but they are here to please him above all.

Liara escorts me back to my room and she's not surprised when I ask for the true channel list. She turns on the vid-screen, explaining 'one-o-one' is Shepard's room and so on, while there are five channels that play all their movies. "I assume you brought a sex toy?" she asks. I admit that I did. "Shame. Although these girls are here for Shepard, I think one or two might have given you a good fuck." Hearing it stated so bluntly causes me to blush, or so it feels. "Enjoy your first evening here, Angela. I'm sure you'll have a fun week in addition to learning all you need."

Stripping off, it feels rather freeing being naked in a house full of nudity, and I flick through the channels. Shepard is in bed with Shiala with Liara soon appearing. Nothing untoward happens, the pair snuggling into him and it's obvious this is a usual arrangement. I flick through some more channels, finding Tevos masturbating with a toy inside her, same with Aria, whose toy is enormous compared to mine. Other girls are lying back watching their own vid-screens, though not all seem to be watching porn. I eventually flick through to the movies. I'm not sure which one it is, but it's very much a turn on, and I use my toy for ten minutes before I orgasm and fall asleep.

Joining them for breakfast the next morning, I'm wearing clothes but already feel out of place. Mentioning that fact, there are a few sniggers around the table. "I'll be honest; we've never had a naked woman around here. All I can say is that you do what you want. There are very few rules here," Liara stated, before pointing to a sign on the wall, "Those are the few rules we have."

"I'll think about it. I'll definitely be dressed for the interviews but... I'll see."

"No pressure either way. We know why you're here. I have been thinking about interviews, though. Would interviewing former Councillor Tevos first be okay?"

"Perfect way to start."

"Great. It can be in any order you want except that the big one, Shepard, will be last. I figured you'd want at least a few hours, but he will speak to you informally whenever you want. As will most of us, to be honest. The guests might find it slightly off-putting, though they were warned about your presence, but those of us who live here accept that you will see everything."

After breakfast, Shepard disappears, stating he would be spending an hour in the gym before anything else, while the girls mostly head outside to the pool or balcony area. One thing I'll say is that they are beautiful. Shepard either has great taste in companions or he's just a very lucky man. Tevos finds me a few minutes later and escorts me to her bedroom. As tasteful as one would expect of a former Citadel councillor, she offers me a seat then a refreshment before we get down to the interview. I'm already used to nudity though her rather long erection is slightly distracting. She notices but her face gives nothing away. There's the usual back and forth about her time on the Council, her role in the Reaper War, before we get to the main issue.

"When were you first intimate with Commander Shepard?"

"That would be the night on the Citadel which has since been released as a movie. Commander Shepard's First Gangbang."

"You agreed your first time would be, one, filmed, and two, a gangbang?"

"I wanted to be intimate with Shepard. I would have done anything for that to happen."

"Why?"

"He gave everything for the cause, and for my people. He might have been defeated on Thessia, but his words afterwards were uplifting, giving us all hope. He certainly helped me and our relationship was closer during that time. And, I will admit, I had found him attractive for some time. His attraction was returned, but it took Liara to bring us together. Overall, he saved all of us. I knew, then and there, that I would be with him... if Liara allowed it, of course..."

"Is that why you quit the Council and disappeared?"

"Yes. The Council needed new leadership and fresh ideas. And, to be honest, I was exhausted. I'd seen far too many friends perish. I had no family left either. There is no-one left behind. I needed to do something for myself."

"But what about your reputation? You are now more known as one of Shepard's film companions than anything before?"

She shrugged. "My name is in the archives. In a thousand years, it will still be there. No-one can take away any of our achievements."

"Do you like living here, so isolated from the galaxy?"

"I love it. It's freeing. And, most important, I am happy here. There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

"What is your relationship like with the other girls?"

"We are as close as can be. The one thing we are generally not is intimate with each other."

"Really? I find that surprising?"

"I'm not saying it doesn't happen. Sexual relationships have developed between certain people, but all are secondary to Shepard."

"What about your personal relationship with Shepard?"

"I love him. As, I'm in love with him."

"Does he return those affections?"

"In a way. He loves me, much like he loves all his girls. But I know his heart belongs to two, though maybe three nowadays. Lylis is a newer girl living here, but she has sure won his heart."

"I'll admit, I thought jealousy would be a real problem between you all."

Tevos laughs for a moment. "Liara stamps that out very quickly."

"Sounds like she's very much in charge?"

"No-one fucks with Liara T'Soni. Except Shepard on occasion, as he can get away with it. The man has no control whatsoever, freely giving it to us, but he has us all wrapped around his finger. We would do anything for him, though he rarely asks for anything."

"Finally, what do you say to those who criticise yourself, your lifestyle, or this entire life you have all built here?"

"Absolutely nothing. If people wish to judge us, so be it. But we are here in an isolated part of the galaxy, have made a home for ourselves in a mansion full of love. We have a hell of a lot of fun together and plan on many decades more. Honestly, I think people are jealous of our lives. We are free and happy. Isn't that what everyone wants?"

"Ariana Tevos, thanks for your time," I state, the pair of us shaking hands, the light of the camera behind me switching off.

We walk back into the kitchen and it appeared that a new volume of 'Kitchen Table Gangbang' was underway. My presence is near ignored, though I stand back and observe, as forty asari line up to fuck Commander Shepard. And it appears he is loving every second, his face lit up with a grin as another cock enters him. He moans. He swears. He urges the girl on. It is obvious they are all very excited, many lasting five minutes at most before cumming inside him. He sits up each time, giving them a kiss, before lying back down for the next one. It is slightly mechanical, but it is clear they are all having a lot of fun.

And I feel my panties getting rather wet. I must look rather flustered as Shiala sidles up beside me. "There's no harm in being turned on," she says softly.

"I'm here for work," I whisper back.

"True, but trust me, you can't deny yourself the entire time here. I'm not saying be intimate with anyone but you shouldn't be the only one in here not having an orgasm."

I was learning very quickly that these girls were delightful company, unfailingly honest and genuinely nice people. Maybe it was a facade, but I was already left thinking it wasn't. They were just having a good time and enjoying life without giving a single care what anyone thought. No wonder they all feel so liberated.

I don't take her advice but, after about twenty, I need to stop watching, heading outside to where his other girls are, all of them sitting around the jacuzzi, noticing a few bottles of wine. They all look at me approach. "Want to join us?" Tevos asks.

I gesture back. "I'll get my bikini."

"Lady, just get naked. You have tits and a cunt. So do we. The only addition is we have a cock. Get naked and get the fuck in," Aria states.

It's hard to argue so, somewhat shyly, I start to disrobe. Once I'm naked, I feel slightly embarrassed as I turn around, feeling a number of eyes drink me in. I eventually move my hands covering my private bits and lower myself down. Aria reaches across, hands me a glass of wine. "I'm still working."

"You can enjoy a glass and work. We know everything is being recorded."

I sit back and relax, and there's no doubt my pussy is throbbing with excitement, thankful the warm water will cover up the fact I'm turned on. I should be sitting there feeling unprofessional, disgusted, wanting to fire off a report calling the place Sodom and Gomorrah. But... It isn't. Not really. Sure, there's a lot of sex, but everyone is happy and wants to participate. And it’s clear that a lot of the girls are in love with him, so this is the best chance for them to be with him.

"How often does that happen? Shepard lying back or kneeling over and just... getting endlessly fucked?" I wonder.

"Around once a month or so," Tevos replies.

"Always new girls?"

"It's been going on long enough that we have regular visitors. Shepard will pick those he likes most for an open invitation to return whenever they want. Only a select few are made permanent guests."

"I was the first," Aryna states proudly.

"Why was that?"

Aryna stands up and points at her erection. "Because of that. Shepard loves my big cock." I can't help but chuckle as she sits down. "Molia, Elsmeni and Lylis are the other three girls to remain permanently. And there is a real theme with the four of us."

"He likes them big?"

"I think he went through a phase of 'bigger means better'," Molia admits, "He's calmed down a bit now. It explains why this week it's only eight-inches. Plus, it means easier doubles for him."

"Doubles? You mean double penetration?"

"Yes. Taking two eights is much more comfortable than two tens or bigger. He'll still do that and enjoy it, but if you've seen Liara and Shiala with him, you certainly see the difference."

“He’s done a double twelve,” Molia added, sounding proud of both herself and him, “There is an offer for the other girl to return too.”

“I’m sure you’ve seen Valentine’s Day Double?” Lylis asks, “They had so much fun making that, but the last scene was one hundred percent genuine lovemaking.”

'Valentine's Day Double' was an immediate hot-seller and made stars out of Liara and Shiala. The mix of humour and sex hit the right buttons, and the film rocketed to the top of the adult film charts, and even made the regular film charts, based on download sales. It still outsold the next three adult films combined, and two of them were theirs. 'Shepard & T’Soni Films' had already won numerous awards though the prizes always remained unclaimed, Liara sending messages on their behalf, thanking everyone for voting, though asking any financial reward to be allocated to charities focused on the continuing rebuild and rehoming of children. Another reason why so many were turning a blind-eye to their activities.

"So no women here?" I asked.

Aria bursts into laughter. "They wouldn't stand a chance against us. Not when it comes to Shepard and his desires."

"But he does make love to Liara and Shiala?"

"It's an agreement the three share," Samara explains. I'm looking forward to her interview.

"None of you wish to be..."

"Fucked?" Aria asks.

I nod. "Very well. None of you wish to be fucked by Shepard?"

"To be honest, he has no real desire to do that. He likes to be fucked by us," Samara admits, "But most of us don't wish to be fucked. Futanari wish to use their cocks far more than their pussies. It is to do with our natural sex drives. Some of us barely give our pussies a thought. If we do get fucked, we'll generally do anal anyway, though not from Shepard."

"Do you get fucked at all, Samara?"

The smile she returns is sincere though slightly sad. "No, Angela. I haven't been fucked since..." She paused, an obvious painful memory. "It's been a very long time. Centuries, to be honest. I prefer it this way."

"When did Shepard last fuck a female? Without a cock, I mean?"

"You'd have to ask Liara," Tevos replies, "Shepard doesn't talk much about his sex life before Liara because it doesn't really matter to us. We do know she wasn't his first futanari though."

All the talk is making me feel even more turned on and the girls notice. “You can masturbate if you want,” Aria stated bluntly, “I’m sure you’ve already learned it happens openly.”

“That’s a bit of a step for me. I can’t get involved in all this…”

Aria turns to Tevos. “Bet you by the end of this week she’s got some futanari dick in her.”

“I reckon Shepard,” Samara states, before she looks me in the eyes, “Because she’ll ask for him.”

The thought of being fucked by the saviour is thrilling, though I’d never admit it. The fact he’d had endless sex with futanari wasn’t a real problem as I had no doubt they were all safe, and genuine STDs were mainly in the past. You’d have to do something properly fucked up to get one nowadays. The girls look at me as my silence continues. They have been unfailingly honest. Perhaps I can return it. “Being fucked by the man known as ‘The Saviour’? I’d probably lose my job but… It’s him, isn’t it?”

“So much for being a ball-breaker,” Tevos states.

“I haven’t really got started yet. And I think I asked you a few tough questions.”

I stay with them another ten minutes before heading back in, wrapping a towel around me, to much laughter from the rest. The main gangbang appears to be over, as Shepard is now lying completely on the table, with Shiala between his legs. It is obvious they are making love, as no-one else is really watching except Liara, who is sitting near his head, leaning over to kiss him. Feeling I’m intruding, I wander back to my room, where I don’t want to get dressed but feel I should blend in, so I do go with my bikini. Walking back into the kitchen, Shiala and Shepard and lying side by side on the table, all three including Liara looking at me.

“Wow,” Liara states.

“Watch out, Angela, otherwise you’re going to get pestered all week,” Shiala adds. They sound genuine enough and I can’t help both smile and blush. “But we know you are here for work. We’ll keep the likes of… Who do you think, Liara?”

“Aria. Aria will fuck anyone.”

Shepard burst into laughter. “Yeah, but only if she’s not trying to fuck me.”

Asking who I might get to interview next, Liara said that herself, Samara, Shiala, Aria and Shepard were all prepared to be interviewed, and as agreed, Shepard would go last. Anyone would be willing to talk to her but not in a one-to-one interview. “And you can print whatever we say,” Liara added, “Though I will sign off on the actual article before you leave. None of us mind if it’s hard-hitting and opinionated, but we won’t have lies…”

“I don’t…”

Liara held up a hand. “I read up on you before I agreed to you coming, Angela. And I know you don’t. But what I agree to will be what goes in. I won’t have your editor changing a thing.”

“I will ensure I send it before I leave and I’ll pass on the same warning.”

Liara smiled and nodded. For the first time, the smile didn’t reach the eyes. She was being completely serious, and I did wonder what she would do if someone did ruin what they had built for themselves. Shepard was sitting on the table by now with Shiala beside him. “Right, lunch then…”

“You have a free afternoon, Shepard. Relax. Fuck. Workout. Whatever you want,” Liara suggested, “But the game does start the day after tomorrow, so if you’re eager to fuck a lot, do it today because tomorrow is blowjobs only.”

He must see the look in my eyes as he smiled at me. “She keeps me in line.”

Liara laughed. “Otherwise you’d never not have cock up your arse, Shepard.”

Shepard shrugs. “I know what I like. I particularly love yours up me, Liara.”

“What about me?” Shiala asks, her whine an obvious put on.

“I love yours too, gorgeous. And do you know what’s best?”

“What?” Liara asks, obviously humouring him, as the answer was likely obvious to them both.

“Both at the same time.”

Shiala leans into his ear. “Behave yourself and you’ll have it tonight,” she says just loud enough for me to hear. Then she looks my way. “Channel one-o-one, Angela.”

I wander outside to where the girls are still in the jacuzzi, sitting down with them again. I spend the rest of the afternoon with them, most of them getting drunk, but they remain unfailingly honest. Aria started to flirt with me as the sun started to set. I’m not sure if she actually wanted to fuck me, or if she was just having fun, but I politely declined her offer.

“Ever had twelve inches inside you?” Molia asked, her speech now slightly slurred.

That’s when Tevos stood up. “Okay, that’s the sign you’ve all had too much to drink. You know the rule. Out of the jacuzzi now and to your rooms.”

There’s plenty of pouting, Aria tried to argue, but they all complied eventually, Tevos gesturing for me to stay as the rest depart. When we’re alone, she sits down next to me. “I apologise for that. You are a guest here, and while the rest of us speak like to each other, you are here to do a job in the end.”

“I assume the rule is about drinking?”

“Liara said from day one drunken sex won’t be tolerated. Nothing to do with consent or anything, as we’d consent passed out, at least to Shepard. Passed out, dick hard, we’d still like him to enjoy us. But it can lead to other decisions which have consequences.” I’m not sure what she means and ask. “We may ask Shepard to fuck us and that might lead to pregnancy. We don’t want children here. Or, at least, not yet.”

“Who wants children?”

“Shiala is desperate for a baby. More, in fact, but they will wait until the time is right. Liara also wants a child. I think Lylis would do anything for Shepard.”

“And you?”

She shakes her head. “Know how I mentioned losing family during the interview?” It’s easy to know what she means. I rest a hand on her shoulder, tell her I’m sorry. “Thank you, but it’s been dealt with. Another reason why I chose to disappear with Shepard and the others. If others choose to have children, I’ll just be the fun aunt. Come on, we should head in. Now that most of the girls are drunk, Liara will call a halt to everything, and our guests will head back to the hotel.”

I eventually spent the night in the lounge just chatting with Tevos, Liara, Shiala and Shepard, not too much about their lives now, but their time during the war and before. Liara and Shepard had plenty of stories, and it was obvious how much they relied on each other during the war. Both knew Shiala from various missions, though they saw each other rarely before arriving on this new world.

Heading to bed that night, I wasn’t originally going to pry but curiosity got the best of me and I flicked the vid-screen to one-o-one. I have to admit, I was impressed watching Shepard take two cocks at a time, but it was obvious they didn’t care about the cameras, focused only on each other. Both the girls were giving it to him good, and Shepard was loving it. I even wondered if he’d cum, and then thought ‘I’ve already been here too long!’ I did eventually watch until they were clearly done, all three snuggling up together. If I needed any more proof…

The next day was quiet in regards to watching Shepard have lots of sex. He disappeared most of the morning, told he would be working out in the gym and would then head to the beach for a run and swim. I wandered into the gym to watch him work and, I’ll admit, it even made me hot and bothered. The man was perfect, at least in regards to his physique. Then he looked at me and smiled, noticing me watch. The bastard made me blush though he immediately focused on the rowing machine he was working on.

Some of my afternoon was spent interviewing Aria T’Loak. She wasn’t as friendly as Tevos, but she had agreed to it, so I guess that was something. If the bedroom of Tevos reflected her personality, Aria’s room was the perfect example. Of course, she tried to shock me, leaving an enormous sex toy in plain view, and she sat back with legs spread, erection resting against her belly.

“So, Aria, before arriving here, how would you class your relationship with Commander Shepard?”

“We helped each other out a few times, particularly when he was taking down the Collectors. Threw him a couple of bones, he assisted with a couple of problems I had on Omega.”

“Were you intimate then?”

The question made her laugh. “Intimate? With Shepard? Lady, what Shepard and I do isn’t intimate. We fuck. Or, to put it better, I fuck him. I fuck him hard and he loves every second.”

“Okay, were you having sex at the time? Say when he was fighting the Collectors?”

“No. He was… wary of me. And he wouldn’t have known I was futanari. It was a well-kept secret.”

“What was life like on Omega?”

“Good, because I was in charge. Everyone stayed in line. I had plenty of credits. My own nightclub and plenty of girls and guys.”

“I’m aware you were… re-located onto the Citadel during the Reaper War, and its known Omega is no more. Can you explain what happened?”

“Quite simple really. Cerberus arrived in numbers I couldn’t defend against so I retreated, looking for assistance from some old friends. The help never came, so I asked Shepard. He travelled to Omega with me. We almost had it back too. Almost… Still pissed off about losing that asteroid…”

“What happened? There are numerous conflicting accounts?”

“Cerberus blew the whole damn place to smithereens. We were only a couple of hundred metres from Afterlife, my nightclub, when they initiated a self-destruct sequence. It was either try and get to the main terminal and possibly stop it, or get off the asteroid.”

“Who made the choice?” A grimace suggests that it was her decision. “What did Shepard say?”

“While he would command his own forces, since it was my home, he agreed to my terms. I would retain overall control of the operation. Of course, he generally proved better at the whole thing. Bastard… Fucker could fight though. Had to keep adjusting myself as we fought as the man made me hard.” I couldn’t help laughing at her honesty. “I was this close,” she adds, making a gesture with her fingers, “To telling him what I was after we’d escaped. I’d have let him fuck me, or I fuck him, as thanks. He fought until the very end and bled more than once. Fucker had giant balls, literally and figuratively.”

“Is that why you’re here now, as thanks?”

She shrugs. “Partly. Nowhere else to go. Galaxy had gone to shit. Shepard was clearly interested in me, and I won’t lie, the man has this rugged masculinity that… Well, it explains our sex life. Hot, sweaty, aggressive. I know this is being recorded, but fuck it. If he were to throw me down and just fuck me, I wouldn’t complain. But we both like how it works now.”

“Do you love him?”

I can see the question throws her, the careful, laid-back demeanour completely collapsing for a few seconds. She looks unsure of how to answer. She eventually changes position, leaning forward with her arms on her knees, not looking at me for a few seconds. “Yes,” she says quietly before looking up to meet my eyes. The hate and anger, the fierceness of her gaze, all gone in an instant. Instead, she chuckles, an almost bitter sound. “How could I not? He’s a thoroughly decent man willing to tolerate more of my shit than anyone should have to put up with. Can’t remember the last time I had someone like him with me. And, I’ll be honest, it rubs off on you. Don’t get me wrong, I’ll still bust his balls, figuratively speaking, but I’ve… mellowed, I guess you could say.”

“Do you think he loves you?”

“In his own way. We’re definitely attracted to each other. And we’ve actually managed to spend a night together and not just spend the entire time fucking. We actually converse now!”

“Do you want children?”

That makes her laugh, reclining in her chain again. “Me? A mother? Goddess, no. That’s a terrible idea and I have no desire. If Shepard wants pussy, he can get it from others. I know at least two of them want children.”

“Are you happy here?”

She smirks. “I know what you’re trying to do, lady. Poke holes in our lives here.”

“So are you?”

Now she laughs, and it’s genuine. “Fuck yes. Never want for anything. Shepard is always up to fuck. I actually have people I would consider friends. But as I’ve mellowed, I’ve also learned to relax. I’ll happily spend all day by the pool, chatting shit, drinking, jerking off, or trying to fuck Shepard.”

“And what about people who judge you for this lifestyle? You have appeared in a few of his movies.”

“Fuck them. They’re just jealous. Bet you any woman who complains does it because they’d want to be the one for him. As for men, they’d just be jealous too. Man has more than enough cock to choose from. As for futanari, most are trying to fuck him anyway. Doubt you’d hear complaints from that minority.”

“Last question. What do you hope for the future?”

I can see that question surprises her for a moment. I’m guessing she is a woman that doesn’t think further ahead than a day or two, at least nowadays. “Honestly, I have a few centuries to go. But I will remain here until the day Shepard… you know…”

“That saddens you? The thought of his death?”

“We don’t think about it. It would ruin the mood.”

That makes me laugh as I offer my hand. “Aria, you have my thanks.”

As soon as the camera switches off, she continues to hold my hand and askes, “So, you’ve had a good look now. Want to fuck?”

I can’t help but laugh. “Why don’t I get Shepard for you?”

She lets go of my hand and sits back in a sulk. “I’m not allowed to fuck him today.” She sighs. “Fuck it, I’ll just jerk off.” She meets my eyes again. “Want to watch?”

I rise to my feet, chuckling away. I’ll give her credit; she doesn’t give up easily. “Thank you for the interview, Aria. I’m learning a lot talking to you one on one.”

“Wait until Shepard or Liara. That’ll be the real eye opener.” She says nothing more, flopping onto her bed, reaching across to grab her toy. I turn and exit before I end up staying, simply due to curiosity rather than a desire to be involved. She’s clearly very sexualised but still has a burning desire for… something, I’m not quite sure, but while she genuinely appears and states she’s mellow, it’s clear she misses Omega. Probably why she apparently fucks Shepard constantly.

I head to my room, changing out of my clothes into my bikini, walking out into the kitchen to find some of his girls, and a few of his guests, all sat at the kitchen table but no sign of Shepard. Most are sitting, chatting away, but one girl looks rather flustered. Asking what’s going on, Liara explains they are playing a game. A dozen of them sit with erections under the table and Shepard will give one of them a surprise blowjob. At the moment, Aryna is being pleasured, and is apparently enjoying Shepard’s skill very much. “Nice to see you just in a bikini, Angela,” Liara added, “We’ll get you naked by the end of the week.”

Aryna groans loudly and Shiala exclaims, “Told you! Five minutes!”

“Fuck me, that was good,” Aryna moans, “If only I could fuck him now…”

“Okay girls, get ready for the next one,” Liara states, then she looks at me, “Want to join us here? Might get your pussy licked?”

I hear someone bang into the table, Shepard appearing a few seconds later, rubbing his head. “Fuck that hurt,” he shouts before looking up, “Shit, um…”

“Shepard, she’s already seen plenty.”

“I know, but you just asked…”

I can’t help but chuckle at how flustered he suddenly is. “While it was a polite offer, I don’t think it’s a good idea that the man who I’ve been sent to interview eventually gives my pussy some treatment. I will keep my bikini bottoms on, and trust you not to do anything…”

“I won’t. I’ll be honest, I much prefer female cock.”

His brutal honesty makes me laugh and his term ‘female cock’ is correct as asari are female or futanari. There are no male asari. “Very well, I will join you.”

It was actually a fun afternoon. The girls could be a lot of fun. And it was amusing watching each one react to being blown by Shepard. He had his own fun, running his hands up my thighs, hearing him laugh away as he did give me a fright. But I already felt completely relaxed in their company and, to my surprise, I was enjoying myself.

Before dinner that night, Liara did have a quiet word with me in my room. “The game starts tomorrow. I assume you know what that is?”

“I’ve seen a film or two.”

“It’s one of the things all of us enjoy the most. And with more girls here, it’s a bigger deal. I doubt anything will surprise you but just fair warning that the next few days is just wall to wall sex. But I guess that’s what you are here to witness. Our lives, up close and personal.” She gets up and walks to the door before turning back. “How often have you masturbated?”

Normally that sort of question would appal me. But, in this house, it’s perfectly natural. “Each night so far. Something about this house and, well, the nudity doesn’t help.”

“I would like to say you get used to it, but Shepard loves it. We originally told him he had to be naked all the time, and I was planning for the rest of us to be dressed. But that lasted… a few hours.” She smiles at a memory before adding, “Have fun tonight and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Can you recommend a move for me to watch?”

The question interests her so she walks and sits down next to me. “What would you like to watch? As in, what sort of sex?”

“I watched you three last night. It was… It was so erotic.”

“Then you have a choice of two. Either Commander Shepard. Double Dick Duty, or Best of Commander Shepard: Double Penetration. No scene is duplicated so you can watch both and see original scenes.”

“Thanks. I’ll have a good night then.”

“Enjoy yourself, Angela. Put that toy of yours to good use.”

Fifteen minutes later, I was doing exactly that. The movies were amateur but the production value was excellent. There was obvious editing, but the sex was incredibly hot, and it was obvious everyone enjoyed themselves while fucking. There was no acting. Everything filmed was real. And Shepard? I almost wished he was interested in my pussy…

The game went on for four days. I saw Shepard get fucked… I didn’t even bother counting. It was obvious he loved every minute of it. So did all the girls. Those girls not involved, anyone over eight inches, occupied themselves outside in the pool, jacuzzi, or on the beach. I realised they were all getting horny when I walked down the jacuzzi and they were all fucking. Tevos was what can only be described as balls deep in Aryna when I stopped, startled. “This doesn’t usually happen, but with Shepard busy, we need to find a release.”

I was already used to it, so simply sat down in the jacuzzi as the girls fucked around me. One or two did make subtle suggestions about joining in, and the longer I was there, the more I thought ‘Maybe I could?’ But the cameras everywhere were a concern. I was sure there wasn’t one in my bedroom, and Liara told me there wasn’t. I trusted her already but I still thought a film of me masturbating could end up online. And with cameras everywhere else, I didn’t want to find myself in a compromising position.

During the game, I did have a chance to interview Shiala. She was a sweet thing though admitted to being an acolyte of Matriarch Benezia. I find that a surprise, and question her about the relationship with Liara. Both know the truth, nothing is a secret as always. But what is obvious is her deep love for Shepard.

“Would you like him to yourself?”

“Yes,” she replies bluntly. It’s obvious that I’m caught by surprise. “Liara knows. Everyone knows. But I accept and understand this arrangement. The only girl of his who has him more is Liara.”

“But if you could?”

She laughs lightly. “I’d kidnap him and keep him to myself. He knows that too.”

“Are you happy here?”

The smile is heart-warming in its honesty. “I’ve never been happier.”

“What about a family? Would you like children?”

“Shepard and I both want children. We’ve agreed we won’t try just yet. We still want to have a lot more fun yet.”

“And Liara?”

“She wants children too. We both want to have his children. It’s been discussed.” That warm smile reappears. “I understand what you’re trying to do, poke holes in all this. The things that makes this all work is honesty and communication. And Liara stamps out any jealousy. It’s discussed and sorted out. We all live long enough lives to fall out with each other over petty squabbles.”

My interview with her was slightly different as I knew less about her than the others. The only reason I knew anything about Samara was by talking with those who had served alongside her on the _Normandy_. Many of them didn’t particularly want to talk but I found out to believed I’d have a good interview.

It goes about as well as can be expected considering she’s a former Justicar. Cards close to her chest, unfailingly polite and honest but also not willing to give too much away. I don’t bother asking too much about her life prior to meeting Shepard. I doubt she’d tell me much, though admits she’s a mother to three children, two unfortunately now dead. Her last child, Falere, lives in the house as a fellow lover of Shepard. I see a small opening.

“Do you sleep with him together?”

“Yes, he enjoys the mother-daughter aspect.”

I ask a Hail Mary question. “Are you intimate with your daughter at the same time?”

Samara’s face doesn’t change but the delay in her reply tells me everything. Now it’s a case of her being honest or going against her code and telling a lie. I knew all about her code. Since she’s no longer a Justicar, I guess she could abandon it, but someone like Samara wouldn’t turn her back on something that had meant everything for so long. “Yes, we are,” she admits. I should be shocked. I should sit there disgusted. To be honest, I am. Not completely, but enough that it reflects. I can accept most things going on in the house but incest is a step too far. “You look disgusted by that confession,” she adds.

“You did just admit to being intimate with your daughter?”

“We are reconnecting after centuries apart.”

“By having sex?”

“Yes. There is no greater expression of love.”

“But what about…”

“Laws? There are no laws here. This is our home. We will not have children. No-one is being hurt. We are consenting adults. What we do together is no-one’s business but ours.”

“Does everyone else know?”

“Of course. We have nothing to hide. I love my daughter. She loves me. We are intimate. We are not ashamed.”

I’m honestly not sure where to go from there. She clearly doesn’t believe it is wrong. The reason most are against it is due to the possibility of children. So I ask, “How can you be sure no children will be conceived?”

“My daughter cannot have children. Neither can I.” It is stated in a tone that I leave the issue there and don’t revisit it.

“Is Shepard ever involved when…”

“No. We both please Shepard before we please each other.”

“Is he ever witness to it?”

“No.”

I think that’s a lie and that she is protecting Shepard. But I can’t prove it. I could argue with her but I doubt someone like her would break under my questioning. So I move it on to other aspects of the house and the relationships. While it’s clear there is love for Shepard, I believe it is a deep feeling of respect as to why she is living with them. I ask about Falere and why she is there. “My daughter loves Shepard very much. He is her hero and she gets the opportunity to live out her fantasy of being intimate with him on occasion.”

I eventually thank Samara for the interview and walk out of the room slightly stunned. The one thing I hadn’t expected to hear about was incest. I immediately go looking for Liara, despite the late hour. The game is still going on, but she notices me and immediately hands control to Shiala. I barely even notice Shepard is in the middle of getting fucked by a different asari.

Back in my room, I shut the door and can see curiosity in Liara’s face. I sit down next to her. “Samara admitted to being intimate with her daughter. I have to report that.”

“Okay.”

I know I blink at her in surprise. “I thought…”

“You thought I would argue?” I can only nod. “I probably should, but I want an honest account of what goes on here. If you wish to add it to your report, then fair enough.”

“Anything else like that I should know?”

A light laugh suggested no, which Liara states with a word seconds later. “As I’ve said since the start, Angela, we accept everything that occurs on this world. The laws beyond this world matter little, though we do observe laws of the galaxy which match our… morals…” She paused before adding, “I guess morality is up to the person themselves. Or perhaps morality is fluid. I can’t answer that question.”

Liara gets to her feet and walks to the door. “Thank you, Liara. I was expecting a fight.”

She turns and shrugs her shoulders. “At the end of the day, Angela, what people think out there means nothing to us.” She pauses then adds, “You should get back in your bikini if you join us out there again. Shepard will be done shortly.”

I contemplate whether I do it before thinking ‘What the hell’, strip off my clothes, and head out to the lounge room in the nude. I see quite a few eyes take me in. Liara looks at me in surprise for a few seconds before smiling. Shepard doesn’t realise until I’m sitting in his chair. My legs are crossed but when he looks at me, I open my legs. He stares for longer than I expected and I notice his cock throb. I… I was actually surprised. I didn’t think he’d show any interest.

I watch him be fucked by two more asari before the round is over for that night. After he’s cleaned up and all the other girls disappear, he sits on the couch and gestures for me to join him. He watches me walk towards him and I can’t help strut a little sexily. Liara and Shiala sit to his other side as I sit next to Shepard. I’m supposed to be here to observe and interview, but as he’s sitting there, erection against his belly, I’m thinking of other things rather than work.

“What do you think?”

“Huh?”

“About what you’ve seen so far?” he clarifies.

“It’s been… interesting.”

Before he can say anything else, Liara lowers her mouth to his cock and starts blowing him. He leans back and groans before looking at me. “You have a tight little body, Angela. C-cups?” I blush but nod. “Must work out with a stomach like that. Great legs. And I love a shaven pussy. Can’t remember the last time I was with a female who only had one of those and not an additional cock to play with.”

“Well, you spent a year after Saren, then two years dead, then a year against the Collectors, then two years preparing and fighting Reapers. Six months between surviving and arriving here. And we’ve been here around five or so years now… I think…” Shiala states, “So that’s… Well, over ten years at least.”

Part of me wants to have fun. “Are the cameras off?” Liara looks up and nods, so I turn back to the edge of the lounge, lifting my right leg up over the back of the seat and putting my left foot on the floor. “Well, what do you think, Shepard?”

Liara starts to laugh as she’s blowing him, finally having to stop. “I think he’s excited. I think he nearly came, and it wasn’t just me this time.”

Running a hand down my body, my pussy is already wet as I run a finger down my slit. Shepard is looking nowhere else except me. The intensity of his gaze sends a shiver up and down my spine. I’m contemplating doing things I should not do in my professional capacity as an investigative journalist. But I’m finding myself caught up in the lifestyle after barely a few days. “Would you like to watch me masturbate, Shepard?”

“I want to do more than that,” he mutters.

It takes all my self-control to say nothing to that, because a part of me wanted to say, ‘Do them all. Please do them all.’ I have no boyfriend or girlfriend waiting for me at home. Just an empty apartment, fridge and bed. And he’s just so damned… No wonder women fawned over him. The girls in my office, those who didn’t judge his lifestyle, still loved him even today, believing if he found a human woman he could love, he’d dump everything else for them. Fools.

Before things get out of hand, I close my legs having had my fun, but Shepard’s gaze suggests he wants to take me there and then. It takes all the willpower in my bones to rise to my feet and wish them goodnight. By the time I turn back leaving the lounge room, Liara is blowing Shepard but his eyes are watching me.

I have a feeling we might fuck before I leave. If we do, I’ll have to ask Liara for the video, to keep for my own personal use.

There is no interview planned for the next day, as Liara is the day after and Shepard the day after that. Nothing is mentioned of the night before over breakfast, which I arrive in completely nude. No-one mentions it, receiving a number of compliments. I spend the day relaxing, as I don’t have to work the entire time I’m there. I do watch an entire round of the game and the sex is phenomenal, and having so many asari sitting around masturbating… I eventually have to give in, which Shepard notices, as I’m sitting in his chair. I’m not even doing it for his purpose, I’m just horny, but I guess there is a part of me that wants him to watch.

After I orgasm, and I can see some of the other asari show an interest, I sit there silently as the game continues. Liara looks at me and smiles, while Shiala has a look in the eye that suggests interest. She made no mention of an interest in females, but I know futanari will sleep with males and females, though usually prefer men.

Eventually feeling a little flustered, I make my excuses and head to my room, sitting on my bed. I put it down to everything happening in the room, and the fact I’m just finding myself caught up in the lifestyle. Shiala comes to my door eventually. “Are you okay, Angela?”

“I just masturbated in front of I don’t know how many asari and Shepard.”

“It was rather erotic, Angela. Did you enjoy your orgasm?”

“I almost passed out.”

Shiala sits down next to me on the bed. Before I can say anything, she kisses me. I guess I should have expected it. Kissing her back is only natural. Feeling her hand move down my body, my legs spread almost without thought as her fingers graze my pussy. Eventually I break the kiss. “This is nuts…”

“Out of everyone here, who would you like to fuck you the most?”

“Shepard,” I reply instantly.

“That can be arranged.”

“You won’t mind?”

“Liara realised after a day that you would eventually want him. You just had to get over your hesitation and let your inhibitions go.” She paused before asking, “Have you ever been with a futanari before?” I shake my head. “If you want, I can close the door…”

“What about Shepard?”

She smiles. “He knows what I intended to do. He just told me to have fun.”

I don’t even hesitate. I agree immediately. I’ll put it down as a research experiment. But I need dick in me now, and Shiala wants me in return. The answer is obvious.

The next hour or so is fantastic and its some of the best sex of my life. Shiala has talents with her tongue that surprise me, believing she wouldn’t have much of a chance to pleasure a woman. She certainly focuses on my entire body, only sliding her cock into me once I’d had at least a couple of orgasms. She’s large, I know eight-inches, certainly the biggest I’ve had in me before. But she’s gentle and caring, and our kisses become increasingly hot and passionate, until I wrap my legs around her and beg her to fuck me.

She cums hard after a good fifteen minutes. It’s not just relentless pounding. She puts thought into our positions, making sure I get just as much enjoyment out of it as she did. She doesn’t pull out straight away, remaining incredibly hard, and then I remember being told about the pills they took. Blowing hair out of my face, I ask hopefully, “Again?”

I have two more orgasms before we’re done. We lie side by side on the bed and I can’t help but laugh. “If my editor could see me now. Hoping Shepard fucks me. Just been fucked by one of his lovers. So much for this story.”

“What? Why?”

“I’ll hardly be objective now.”

“I’m sure you will be the same journalist upon your return as when you arrived. Consider me honoured to perhaps your first and maybe only futanari though.”

“Honestly, if it’s always that good, I might have to go looking for one of my own.”

“Wait until you have Shepard, if you do eventually give into temptation.”

I glance in her direction. “Good?”

“Because he doesn’t get a chance to fuck very often, he puts more effort into it than any ordinary lover. Trust me, he will do everything to make you cum constantly before he even worries about his.”

Shiala suggests we re-join the others. The day’s events are over by the time we walk into the kitchen where Shepard and a few of the girls are. They all turn as Shiala and I approach, and I know I start to blush. “Yeah, yeah, we know you two fucked,” Aria states, “It’s clear on your face, Angela, while Shiala just looks smug.”

“Do you feel better now, Angela?” Liara asks.

“I needed dick.”

“Heard that before,” Shepard adds.

“It’s because you say it all the fucking time, Shepard,” Aria exclaims.

We all stay up rather late, eventually ending up sitting around the bar, enjoying a couple of drinks. I now feel completely at ease in their company, and by the end of the night, it is only myself, Liara and Shepard. Liara kisses him and heads off to bed, leaving me alone with Shepard. He looks my way and smirks. “So slept with one my lovers?”

“There’s something about this place… There must be.”

“It’s probably just all the nudity and the sex. What did you think of Shiala?”

“She’s a sweet girl with a wonderful cock.”

“She sure is and does.”

“I understand you make love to her too?” He nods. “I’ve heard you’re quite bloody good yourself.”

He looks at me and smirks. “I detect a hint of interest, Angela.”

“More than an interest, Shepard.”

He starts to chuckle. “That’s why they’ve left us here alone.” He chuckles some more. “Those girls sometimes.” When he leans across to kiss me, I’m ready for it, and can’t help but whimper within a couple of minutes, particularly when he pulls me into his body and my hands explore his body. He is just… masculinity personified. Part of me just wants him to bend me over the lounge and have his way. The other part wants me to have him pick me up, carry me to his room, and make love to me all night. “Not tonight,” he states, breaking the kiss, “I’ll organise with Liara. We’ll have our interview, and if you’re still interested, we’ll spend some time together then.” He pauses and smiles, “If you want any of my other girls though…”

My interview with Liara is during an afternoon while the game is still going on, Shiala being left in charge. Unlike the other girls, she dresses before sitting down to be interviewed. Dressed in a flowing purple gown, she’s also put on a little make-up. She was beautiful before. She’s absolutely stunning now. I sit across from her and I start out with the usual questions, but it’s not long before we do get into the nitty-gritty.

“You were at Shepard’s side for most of his war against the Reapers. When were you first intimate?”

“The night before we arrived on Ilos. That is when he learned I was futanari.”

“He didn’t know before?”

“No. He was smitten with me from the day he met. I had not met many human men, but Shepard immediately drove me wild. But I was not aware of his interest in my kind, so I hesitated, almost for too long. That first night before Ilos…” She trailed off and smiles, “It was well worth the wait.”

“From what I know, you were not at his side during his fight against the Collectors. Any chance you can tell me what you were doing?”

“Sure. I abandoned my research into the protheans, as the Reaper threat was obvious, and became an information broker. I needed to find everything I could to prepare the galaxy for the Reapers. I did meet up with Shepard eventually while he worked alongside Cerberus.”

“Was it love rekindled?”

“Absolutely. I’d spent two years heartbroken. When he walked through the door of my office, I felt whole again. We… may have had sex rather quickly.”

“Why did you not join him again?”

“He helped me take down the previous Shadow Broker.”

“But the Shadow Bro…” I trail off and can’t help stare. Liara looks at me blankly but her eyes tell me everything. She is waiting for the question. “Liara, are you the Shadow Broker?”

She smooths down her dress. Sits what one would call properly. Looks at me in the eyes. “Yes. After eliminating the previous one, and with agreement from Shepard, I assumed the role of the Shadow Broker. Since then, I have assisted Shepard in his battle against the Reapers, and now assist governments in the rebuilding of their world.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Well, apart from everyone in this house, certain members of the Alliance, Asari Republics and Turian Hierarchy. Before you say anything, yes, I know it will no longer be a secret, but that is fine. My anonymity is no longer required.”

“If we may discuss that very first film… What made you want to film it?”

“Originally it was only meant to be a bit of fun. Film it, keep it for ourselves. Shepard and I would occasionally watch it together. It was only later that we decided to release it.”

“Aware of the obvious reaction?”

Liara just shrugs. “People can think what they want.”

“Moving further on. Shepard is victorious and injured. He is feted as a hero. Could probably live anywhere in the galaxy, revered as a hero. Yet he ends up here…”

“You’ll have to ask him that question.”

“Okay, what about yourself? Why did you choose to come here?”

“Shepard put his heart, body and soul on the line against the Reapers. I saw that man bleed, even break at times. He gave everything for the cause. I stood by this side, but the weight of the galaxy rested on his shoulders alone. I, and the other girls, wanted to get him away from that. Away from everyone. Any reminder. I felt he deserved peace for the rest of his life.”

“You quite happily left it all behind?”

“There’s nothing back there for me to miss. My mother is dead. I have no other family. I learned during my time separate from him while working alone as the Shadow Broker than my place is by his side. And I will remain there until… the end.”

I notice the pause, but won’t touch that subject yet. “What made you want to turn Commander Shepard into an adult film star?”

“To be honest, amusement at first.”

“Knowing the reaction and possible damage to his reputation?”

“Nothing will change the fact Shepard saved the Citadel from Sovereign and the geth, then was the catalyst for the destruction of the Reaper threat. Far as I’m concerned, Shepard could bend over and be pleasured by a thousand futanari, live-streamed across the galaxy, on every vid-screen, that won’t change who he is at heart. A thoroughly decent, kind man, with the heart and soul of a warrior, who, when push comes to shove, will put his body before yours. To those closest to him, he’d die for you.”

By the end, her words are heavy with emotion, no doubt reliving many battles in her mind. “Sounds like more than love?”

She almost scoffs. “I love, respect, adore… how many words are there to describe the fact that Shepard is the man of my dreams and that I pinch myself most mornings at how lucky I am that he’s chosen me as one of his girls.”

“So the movies?”

“Simply put, we enjoy making them. If people want to judge us for it, so be it. We won’t stop doing what we’re doing. We get plenty of messages. You’ll be surprised many are supportive. There is a vocal minority, best ignored.” She’s not lying, having seen pages and pages of comments. The majority were supportive, many finding humour in the fact the one-time saviour was now a porn star.

“What about those few who claim Shepard has been, in some way, indoctrinated by yourself and the others here, perhaps through the well-known asari method of melding?”

I can see that question pisses her off, but she nods, respecting the question and understanding the reason. “Those people obviously know little about melding. I cannot meld with Shepard and influence his mind. That’s not how it works. In addition, we haven’t melded since his time fighting Reapers.”

“Why not?”

“I will admit; he doesn’t really like it. He doesn’t like ‘being inside his head’.”

“He appears quite happy and carefree…”

“I won’t say he suppresses memories, that’s not quite right. He doesn’t have nightmares, as far as I know. But he did have contact with prothean beacons and enough time around Reapers to be… affected. You’ll have to ask him but I believe he’s trained his mind not to think about that stuff.”

“What do you hope for the future?”

“Shepard and I would like children.”

“Is this the sort of environment to raise them?”

She smirks. The question does rile her. “We will raise them in a loving home. They will not be exposed to the more adult nature of our lives. This house is big enough to keep it separate.”

“Do you believe you’ll make a good mother?”

The smirk disappears. That question hurt. Again, another nod. She knew I would ask difficult questions. “Are you basing this on our lives here? The fact I‘m Shadow Broker? Or…”

“Let’s say a little bit of everything. You are the daughter of Benezia, traitor to her own people, ally of Saren, traitor to everyone. You are the Shadow Broker, for better or worse. Then there is the… unique lifestyle you enjoy here. You share Shepard with numerous women. Some would think the sort of love you find here would be unsuitable to that given to your children.”

She sighs, the first sign of frustration. I will push but… find I don’t want to ruin the comradery we’d built. “The one thing a mother must do for their child is love them unconditionally, much like a child will love their mother like that in return. I will protect my little girl, or girls, from the worst the galaxy can throw at them, and in a father like Shepard, they will have someone who would battle the gods themselves if required.”

“Have you thought about when Shepard… is no longer here?”

She lowers her head. It was an awful question, but I wanted to see the reaction. When she lifts her head, the tears are genuine and I feel as awful as the question. “I have already lost him once. I nearly lost him a second time. I know the next time will be permanent. I can only pray to the goddess that I have many decades left with him before then. All I know is that I will endeavour to enjoy every single day and will make sure that, as much as he protects me, I will protect him in return. As will all his girls. As much as he loves us, they, and most definitely I, love him even more in return. He is… perfect, in every single way.”

“Liara, thank you for your time.” I offer my hand as the camera switches off. As soon as it does, I add, “I’m so sorry. I just…”

Liara smiled while wiping her cheeks. “It’s fine. It just caught me by surprise, that’s all. I don’t like to think about that subject at all.”

“And I’ve ruined your make-up. You look beautiful,” I stated, as we stand up. Before I know what I’m doing, I make the first move and kiss her. She responds immediately though I quickly realise what I’m doing and step back. “And I shouldn’t have done that.”

Liara just smiles again. “I’m not complaining.” She looks down to where the tent in her dress is obvious. “Definitely not. But what brought that on?”

“I’ll admit, I’ve been attracted for a little while, so I thought I’d try it.”

“And?”

“I’ve just busted your balls a bit. I’m not sure…”

“I can shut the door, we take off our clothes, and we have some fun. No harm in that.”

Ten minutes later, and with barely any foreplay, because I didn’t really want any, Liara had me on my back, her eight-inches deep inside me. I don’t know what was happening to me, but I can’t remember the last time I’d slept with two different people in two days. And I knew I’d sleep with Shepard the next day. I knew that was a dead set guarantee. My legs are wrapped around her as she gently thrusts into me. She is an excellent kisser while also paying attention to my other erogenous zones. Her skin is soft to the touch, a contrast to her hard personality.

After at least a couple of orgasms, I feel Liara unload inside me. I should be worried but realise I can’t fall pregnant to asari. Something to do with the compound of asari cum compared to human men. Might explain their apparent sweet taste. Liara rests on her forearms as she looks at me. “Before you ask, I told Shepard this would probably happen.”

“What did he say?”

“Much like Shiala. Told me to have fun if it happened. Shepard doesn’t get jealous.”

I can’t help laugh. “I’ve got this reputation as a hard-nosed journalist. Now I’m naked with one of the asari I’m investigating balls-deep inside me.”

“You’re relaxing, enjoying yourself, while doing your job. You don’t have to work all the time. Something I had to learn during the Reaper War.”

Liara rolls off me and I feel a little empty, getting up to pee and clean up. Back in the room, Liara is getting dressed and I feel… disappointed. She notices my look. “You can have one of the others girls tonight, if you’d like?”

“Who would you recommend, out of your girls here?”

“Think you can take someone longer than myself or Shiala?”

“Honestly, I was feeling rather full with both of you.”

She looks away, obviously thinking, before looking back. “Shepard has a couple of favourites from the girls we’ve invited. I’ll see if any are interested. If so, expect a knock on your door tonight.”

Liara didn’t lie. I received a knock on the door and had company all night. The girl, Dayna, was a lot of fun, a cute thing that was clearly besotted by Shepard, as she spoke about him non-stop, but admitted to an interest in human women too, asking many questions, particularly about my heritage. Sleeping was weird, as neither of us knew who’d spoon who. I eventually found myself as the little one. It was nice…

The next day over breakfast, naked once again, I’m now practically one of the group. All of them are friendly and I find myself sharing even more about my life, secrets I rarely even told friends back home. As for Shiala and Liara, neither mention what we’ve done, and neither try to make me uncomfortable. Even Aria doesn’t stoop to much except a subtle joke or two.

After breakfast, Liara informs me that Shepard will be available after lunchtime as the game was over so he would just have a little fun with some girls. I’d completely forgotten about the game, as I’d spent more time with the other girls. Wondering what sort of fun Shepard would have, I sit in the lounge room and observe. He spends some talking with a few but it’s not long until things develop. The sex is hot. Very hot. He notices me watching and smile. So I masturbate for him again. I know it’s a dance and that it will climax shortly. Sooner than I realise.

Whispering something to one of the girls, he wanders overs towards the chair, getting down in front of me. He does make any move to kiss me or anything, instead kissing my stomach. Knowing what he wants, I relaxed as he lifts my legs and spreads them, hooking them over the sides of the chairs, leaving me completely exposed.

As an asari fucks him, he eats me out. My god, is he talented. What that man can do with his tongue defies belief. He makes me cum in ten minutes. He doesn’t stop and I look around, noticing we have quite the audience. Even the girls usually outside by the pool have wandered in, the girl who had been fucking him having stopped. It is only Shepard and I now.

I leaned forward, running my hands through his hair. “Lick my pussy!” I exclaim. I feel him chuckle but he ups the tempo and I have to lie back, feeling him pull me even further into him, his tongue just devouring me. I cum again and I’m almost spent. “Shepard,” I whisper.

He lifts his head. “Had enough?” I can only nod, barely capable of speech. He kisses up my body, through the valley between my breasts, before he kisses me. I can taste myself on his lips but don’t care, wrapping arms and legs around him, feeling his cock press at my entrance. Part of me wants him to enter me, but he moves so his cock rests above it. Breaking the kiss, he looks… I’m not sure. If anything, a little bashful. Never thought I’d see that look. “So, interview soon?”

“Um, yeah…”

He stands up and offers his hand, helping me up. “Go easy on me. It’s been a long time since I was interviewed.”

“I’ll try not to be too hard,” I retort, emphasising the last word. That just makes him crack up laughing, hearing it echo as I wander out. I felt people following me, glancing to see Liara and Shiala follow me. I sit on my bed as Shiala and Liara close the door. “I can’t believe that just happened…”

“And…?” Liara prods.

I nod. “If the interview goes well, after that.”

“You can have him the night. Not a bad way to spend your last night here.”

“What? Has it…”

They both giggle. “Time flies when you’re having fun, Angela,” Shiala suggests. She’s not wrong. It’s absolutely flown by.

“You should dress and meet him in the lounge room. I think sitting on the couch would make it more relaxed.”

An hour later, I’m sat on the couch, the entire room having been cleaned, with no evidence of any of the sex that has taken place recently. It even smells lovely. I relax back and wait, my breath taken away when asari appear from everywhere, every single one dressed in a gorgeous gown, faint make-up applied, looking as regal as any well-dressed asari usually does. Shepard’s harem takes a seat on the lounge nearby, his guests take the available seats around the room and near the bar. Then Shepard walks in, and I feel an immediate dampness in my panties, and I glance to see the girls covering erections. It is rather obvious.

He strides in wearing the uniform we all remembered. Pressed trousers. Light blue shirt. Navy coat. He’s shaved. Head is topped by the regulation hat. His shoes have been polished so they sparkle. He is… sex personified. When rising to meet him, I can barely step towards him. This is the man I remembered. I’d masturbated more than once to news reports that showed him. Billions of women had probably.

I offer my hand and he brushes his lips across the top of it. It almost makes me burst into giggles before he gestures to the couch. Once relaxed, I thank him for the time. I knew we had hours, so I started from the beginning, his early life as a child of an Alliance officer. I ask about his parents, knowing the truth but wondering what he would say. He is honest, both were killed in the final battle. He is proud of their service and remembers both fondly. Otherwise, he had no siblings, his brothers and sisters instead those who served alongside him.

We could discuss his fight against Saren, but that has been so well documented, I won’t learn anything there. His time with Cerberus has been discussed no end, though was questioned again after certain revelations after the final battle. We could discuss the Reaper War, but I wonder what I would learn. So I ask, “Were you willing to sacrifice your life to beat them?”

“Yes,” he states bluntly, “One life to save billions is a price worth paying.”

I glance at his girls. They probably knew but to actually heart i, I can see one or two dab at their eyes with hankies. “How did you survive? We’ve all read of your injuries, but how did you actually survive?”

“Dumb luck. I’ll be honest, my survival almost makes me believe in some sort of deity, as they were definitely looking after me that day.”

“What was your worst day?”

He makes an obvious glance towards the asari before returning his eyes to me. “Thessia. It was my first major defeat. I thought I’d let everyone down, including those I love. I’d seen other worlds burn but I wasn’t personally responsible. I had my arse kicked by a punk on Thessia. Granted, he had every advantage, but it still happened.”

“What was your best day?”

The glance is straight at Liara. “There was a night I shared with Liara. In preparation for our possible defeat, she wanted to prepare for those who came next. She described who we all were, what we had done, how we had been defeated. Then she wanted to describe me. She wondered if I should do it.”

“Did you?”

He smiles and shakes his head. “No, I asked her to do it. It was that moment I knew, absolutely knew, I would win. Because I would win for her.”

I glance towards Liara. She’s already crying. Hard not to when the man you love basically states he would have die but win the war, just for you.

“The war is over; you are a hero to the galaxy. You could have done what you want after the war. No doubt a promotion within the Alliance. An ambassador. I’m sure many thought a politician and a possible leadership role. But within six months of victory, you disappear. Why?”

“I’d spent over three years fighting the Reapers, one way or another. I gave everything, and I mean everything. I promised myself, once it was over, I was done. My fighting days would end. If I survived…”

“Did you anticipate dying?”

“No-one went into that final battle believing they’d survive. You simply hoped you’d live to see the next minute. And the minute after that.”

“So back to the original question; why disappear?”

“Because I wanted to be left alone. I didn’t want to be revered, have statues built of me, and just have everyone fawn over me. I was just doing my job.”

“But you did far more than ‘just your job’, Shepard.”

“To you and all those out there, I appreciate that. But I knew if I remained anywhere I was known, I would never live a normal life. So disappearing was the best choice. Liara organised it, suggested it, and I agreed. It was the best choice for all of us.”

“Has Liara always accepted you have more than one lover?”

He smirks. “It was her suggestion. We were monogamous during our time fighting Reapers. It was only here that things changed.”

“What about that night on the Citadel?”

“Ah, that was meant to be a one-time only thing in the event we all died.”

I pause before moving on, as I’m clearly going to focus on the now. He would know too. “Your lifestyle here would be considered unique.”

“We live in isolation and privacy. We can do as we wish here.”

“If we can discuss your videos, what made you want to turn from retired soldier to adult porn star?”

He can’t help chuckle. “I’ll be honest, that wasn’t the original intention. Yes, we enjoyed filming our time together, and once we moved here, there was a camera in each room where we could film ourselves if we wished, and we enjoyed watching it later. It was only after so much content was filmed that we discussed actually uploading it.”

“Who’s decision was it to upload it?”

“Jointly Liara and myself. She’s much better regarding the technical aspects, so she did design the site, but she needed me to agree to actually make it work.”

“Do you enjoy it?”

He laughs loudly. “Of course I do! I have many beautiful girls that I enjoy every day with. Trust me, I know I’m a very lucky man.”

“What about those who criticise you for being a representative of the Alliance to now an adult film star?”

Shrugging, he replies, “Everyone is entitled to their opinion. I’m sure many don’t like the idea of ‘The Saviour’ performing on film, doing certain things. While I respect that opinion, it means nothing to me.”

“What about your reputation?”

“I’ve cared little about my reputation since day one. I was only ever about the job. If people wanted to pin medals on my chest or give me commendations, I would accept that with a smile and understanding. As for any legacy, I’m not bothered about it.”

“Ever thought that was a little selfish? Think of all the men and women out there who still think of you as a beacon of hope. One lone man stood up…”

He holds up a hand. “I’m going to stop you right there, Angela. I never did anything alone. On the Normandy, I fought alongside some of the bravest soldiers in the galaxy. During the Reaper War, billions took up arms and fought against an undefeated foe. I never did it alone.” He takes a deep breath, clearly getting worked up. “No, I do not believe I’m being selfish. What do I owe anyone? I believe I’ve bled more than enough for the galaxy. I did not leave the Alliance intending to become famous for a completely different reason.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Not at all and probably never.”

“May we discuss certain films?”

“Of course.”

“What about that one movie that disappeared. ‘Commander Shepard: Painal’. Many watched that and were… disturbed by the contents. Many wondered what you were thinking?”

“My girls and I enjoy a fulfilling sex life, and there are many different ways people can have sex. When I’m with my girls, sometimes it can soft and gentle, other times it’s sweaty, hot and hard. We also experience different extremes, and the whole point of that was for me to ‘tap out’, or basically give in, that it was too much. But we all agreed that it went too far.” He stops and shakes his head. “No, that’s not right. I went too far. I should have stopped it far earlier but I’m far too stubborn.” He looks at all his girls. “It was not their fault.”

“Certain films relate to a certain sexual act regarding double penetration. Are you not worried about certain health issues?”

“No. We take all precautions and, for a long time now, I use medi-gel afterwards to heal myself. Most of the time I don’t need it, but I’ve learned I should take precautions.”

“What about ‘Commander Shepard is Punished’? Some of the acts in that were extreme, even for those who have harder tastes.”

“Like ‘Commander Shepard: Painal’, that was a one-time only video, again testing extremes. Unlike the movie I just mentioned, I was not left… unwell by it.”

“You were injured during that film?”

“Painal?” I nod. “Yes. I know the basics. I didn’t want to know anymore. But I was fully healed.”

“Do you know you are the galaxies most popular adult film star?”

“Liara fills me in on the fact our films have won awards. As for my own popularity,” he shrugs, “It’s nice to be recognised, but like my reputation as a soldier, the only real opinion that matters is my own.”

“How would you classify your sexuality?”

I can see that question surprises him. “Strange question. Can you expand?”

“Well, are you straight, homosexual…?”

“I look around this room and I’m surrounded by women. The only difference is that, apart from yourself, Angela, they have two sexual organs. Can I put this simply with swearing?”

“There is no censoring, Shepard.”

“If people think being fucked by a woman with a cock makes them less of a man, because trust me, that’s what most of the abuse actually states, rather than my sexuality, then they must live very sheltered lives. As for my sexuality, I don’t put a label on it, so I’ll put it like this. I find human women attractive. I find asari attractive. I find futanari attractive. I have enjoyed sex with all three during my lifetime. And I love being fucked by futanari. Blunt enough for everyone?” The question is asked with a smile, and I have to stifle a laugh. A few of the girls behind do have a giggle.

I feel I have to broach the following subject. “It has been revealed to me that incest occurs in this house. What is your opinion on that? Are you aware?”

“I’m aware. It doesn’t bother me.”

“It doesn’t?”

“No. Why would it? No-one is being hurt. We are all adults here. And I know the two people participating will not and cannot have children. So I don’t have a problem with it.”

“Do you think it’s wrong?”

He doesn’t answer straight away. The first time he delayed to find the right words. “While the laws of the galaxy don’t really apply here, we do live by most of them. Regarding this subject, it’s always been more to do with genetics and the power dynamics of relationships, particularly when discussing mother and son, or father and daughter. Brother and sister was more about the possibility of children and defects that could result. As for the relationship in this house, no, I don’t think it’s wrong. Sex is one of the greatest statements of love between two and sometimes more people.” He smirks as he’s no doubt thinking of himself, Shiala and Liara. “However, I will clarify by saying that I am only talking of this relationship. I think each one should be judged on its merits.”

“I have discussed children with others. Would you want to raise children in a house that tolerates incest?”

I can see that question well and truly pisses him off, and I near wilt under the famous ‘Shepard glare’. “Any children born in this house would not be aware of that relationship. Do you think we would go out of way to expose them to it?”

“Do you want children?”

“Yes. And three of my girls have let me know they want them.”

“Is this the right sort of environment…”

“What do you mean by ‘environment’?” he asks sharply.

“Well, I can list a few. The fact incest takes place. The fact adult films are made here, apparently constantly. The numerous gangbangs, orgies and group sex that take place. The fact many girls are shipping in monthly to take part in these gangbangs. Their father is a famous porn star nowadays. Most of the futanari who live here are famous in their own right. The isolation probably wouldn’t help the child either.”

The glare remains. I can see I’m getting some hits, just like I wanted. He knew this would happen though. So while the glare remains, the body language remains relaxed, almost as if letting me know ‘I’m not happy but it’s okay. You’re just doing your job.’ “Any child born here would grow up in a house full of nothing but love. Their mother would love them. I would dote on any child like you wouldn’t believe. Ask my girls and they’ll tell you that I would do anything for them. A child would only be worse. I know they’d walk all over me.”

“And the other aspects?”

“We would keep that hidden from them until they were at an age old enough to understand what we did. I know we would limit their expose to the extranet to selected pages to stop them finding films of us, for example. We would also not have sex around the house as often as we do now.”

“Would you ever consider returning to council space?”

“No. I like the isolation here. No-one knows where we are. I can live my life in peace here.”

“Do you have any words for your critics?”

“Nope. They barely cross my mind. If I worried about my critics all day, I’d never get anything else done.”

“What about your supporters?”

“All I can say is thank you. And if you like my films, I’m sure there will be many more.”

“Any personal plans apart from what we’ve discussed?”

“At the moment, no. All I can say, Angela, is that after fighting for many years, I’ve now enjoyed a few years of peace. I’m happy, content, and any other word you can find in a dictionary to describe someone who has finally found peace, but more importantly, love. And I think the latter is what most people do look for during their lives.”

“A positive way to end. Commander Shepard, thank you for speaking with me.”

“A pleasure, Angela,” he replies, offering his hand. As soon as the camera switches off, we’re all over each other, and I’m pinned beneath him. “Good questions, Angela,” he growls, before he kisses me again. I can feel his erection through his trousers poking me. I’m already wishing we were naked.

“Want to move it to the bedroom?” Liara asks. Shepard looks at me. I nod so fast; my head should fall off. “Want it filmed?”

“Yes. I want a copy,” I state immediately.

Within five minutes, I’m naked with Shepard on the bed. The door is closed, so no-one will interrupt. What he does over the next however many minutes… how I don’t fall in love with him, I don’t know. He hasn’t even touched me with his cock yet, but he’s left me wanting more, and I’m already not wanting to leave the next day.

I eventually find myself on top so I can finally swallow his cock. I’m not sure if he enjoys what I do, though he’s gently thrusting up in a couple of minutes. I can barely concentrate, though, as he seems to know every millimetre of my pussy already, and it doesn’t take him long to bring about my first orgasm. He keeps pleasing me though backs off so I can concentrate on him. He’s polite enough to warn me when he’s about to cum, but I’m doing nothing but swallowing what he gives me.

Once he orgasms, he focuses on me again, giving me two more before I have to cry enough for the moment, swinging around and resting on top of him. His eyes are alive with… I’m not sure. I think he has affection for me, though nothing deeper. “What did you think?” I wonder.

“Of what?”

“The interview.”

“Hard but fair, as I expected.”

“And what do you think of me?”

“Intelligent and gorgeous. If you’re the last human female I’m ever with, then I’m a lucky man.”

That makes me smile, and I kiss him hard, his tongue exploring my mouth. Not enough to go down my throat. He kisses me properly. Feeling his cock prodding me, I open my legs further, the invitation clear, moaning as I feel his thick cock enter me. Once he’s all the way in, I can’t help but smile as he’s kissing me. Wrapping my arms and legs around him, I was expecting hard and fast, but it’s completely the opposite, and I enjoy every second. Eventually he lifts himself up, and I run my hands down his thick arms, looking down his body to see his cock disappearing inside me.

“Holy shit!”

“What?” he asks, sounding surprise.

“Sorry. It’s just… You’re actually fucking me!”

“Hope I’m doing it well too!”

“Oh, definitely.”

He lasts longer than I expect, and I love every second until he finally cums inside me, thanking myself for being chipped so I couldn’t get pregnant. Most men I’d been with would cum, roll off, and fall asleep. Shepard keeps right on going, eventually pulling out, but only to pull me on top of him. My pussy is a magnet to his cock, immediately sliding down it. Once I’ve bottomed out, I know I’m going to orgasm, and it’s going to be big. Feeling his hands rest at my waist, he lets me take control.

I ride with abandon until I can’t hold it back any longer. It’s like an all over body spasm, all the way from my toes to my fingers and back again. I cry out his name and other unintelligible nonsense before I collapse, only feeling his strong arms around me. No wonder they all fucking love him!

That wasn’t it, though. The man was a stallion. By the time I cry enough, as I’m simply too worn out to go on, I’m fairly sure he could have kept on going if I had wanted. Instead, once I cry enough, we enjoy a shower together, where I still can’t stay off him anyway, before we end up back in bed, where I feel tiny against him when I spoon him. I know the last thought in my head before I sleep is ‘Don’t fall for him’ on repeat until I finally drift off.

I woke up the next morning, feeling slightly awkward, but he put me immediately at ease, chatting away like we’d had sex the previous night, but we were two adults attracted to each other, and all we do now is move on with our lives. I eventually get up and sit at the terminal, finishing off the last bits before sending it to Liara for her to check. Shepard sits behind me, and just having him near me like that sends shivers up my spine.

We have sex a final time before wandering out together for breakfast.

“Someone looks like she was well fucked all night,” Aria states as I sit down next to Shepard.

Liara smiles at me. “Did you enjoy your night, Angela?”

I lean forward. “Best night ever,” I whisper. Liara and Shiala giggle. Shepard looks a little smug. “Are all the other girls coming with me?”

“Yes. No offers to remain this time. We have been a little distracted, I guess.”

“What did you think?” I wonder, looking at Liara.

“Haven’t changed a thing. I promised unfiltered truth. That’s what you have reported. I’ll leave it to others to judge.”

After breakfast, I returned to my room, pack my bag and get dressed. I look around and realise I’m probably going to miss this place, at least a little bit. I’ve had a very good time. Sure, it’s been eye opening in certain respects, but the girls, and Shepard, were welcoming, friendly and a lot of fun.

It’s surprising they are all dressed when I meet them again outside, and they escort me out to the landing pad, where all the other guests are waiting to board the ship as well. I hug all the girls first, and I’m sure there’s an invite to return, and perhaps in a non-professional capacity. I’m not sure I’ll ever taken them up on it, but it’s appreciated.

The last person I hug before boarding is Shepard. He hugs me tightly to him, and I feel foolish for feeling… emotional. I’ve never connected with a group like this before. He kisses me again, and I don’t want it stop. It lasts until Liara calls out that the ship is leaving, and I know I have to go.

“Thanks for everything, Shepard.”

He knows what I mean. Not just for last night. No, he knows I mean for saving us all. He merely smiles and nods as I turned and board the shuttle, turning to return their waves, before the door closes and I take my seat. I can’t help but sigh as I stare out the window and see the house disappear as we ascend into the clouds.

* * *

We sit together on the lounges, waiting for the programme to start. “Do you think it remained fair?” I ask Liara.

“I trusted her, Shepard. Did you?”

“Don’t sleep with those I don’t trust.”

“Then I think it’ll be fine.”

We watch a few more adverts until Liara shushes everyone as the program beings. After the opening titles, a familiar face appears and I know I’m not the only one who smiles. She might have been a journalist, sent to investigate our lives, but I like to think that by the end of the week she left open-minded, but more importantly, a friend.

_“Hello, this is Alliance Network News Nightly Report. I’m Angela Wong. Tonight we have a special report. For the first time since the Reaper War, a journalist, myself, has been granted access to visit and interview Commander Shepard, who disappeared from Council space six months after hostilities ended. During my week with Commander Shepard, I spent time with the Commander and the women in his life and... Well, why don’t I let what I heard speak for itself.”_

We all sat back and watched with interest, wondering if Angela would keep her word regarding her objectivity.

After an hour, we all shared glances and smiles. And I knew we would invite her back one day.


	22. Shepard's Biggest Game Ever!

"One-hundred and twenty-eight girls, Shepard... Even taking out those that live here, our hotel isn't big enough!"

"I know, so some girls can just share rooms. I'm sure they won't mind."

"I'm more worried about you."

"Well, I look at it this way. After the qualifying round, half are eliminated, leaving sixty-four. Eight groups of eight."

"Shepard, you're looking at sixty-four 'matches', for want of a better word, three rounds. That's... one-hundred and ninety-two!"

"So we split the qualifying over two days. And we have the five-minute time limit nowadays, which also helps me. Most girls cum before then anyway."

"But even sixty-four is a lot of girls, Shepard, and that's before the group stages... " She trailed off and smiled. "You're going to love every second, aren't you?!"

"Definitely. Come on, we've been doing this more than long enough that I now know when to stop for a few minutes or even stop for the night. I can take more dick than anyone in the galaxy but if it gets too much at times, I'll ask for a break."

"So, a head to head qualifying round, two girls, three quick rounds. Then the groups of eight will be the same, every girls, three times?" I nodded. "How many go through to the next round?"

"Only the top three, that means twenty-four through to the semi-finals, twelve girls in two groups, three rounds again. From those two groups, the top five go through to the final, again over five rounds."

"You're going to be exhausted and very sore by the end."

I couldn't help but grin. "True, but it will be worth it. A bit closer to the thousand as well, though I assume a lot of girls will be previous guests."

Liara giggled. "I think most will be returning for another game. Going to be sixty-four disappointed girls early on though. What I have thought is that I'll put similar sized girls in the head to head. Can't have eight going against twelve, right?"

"No, fair is fair. Though if you want to help yourselves or Shiala..."

"I'm not sure I'll play, Shepard. I get more fun out of hosting and talking with the girls. Shiala is thinking the same too. She'll just want to sleep with you every night, as will I. And probably Lylis..." She trailed off and met my eyes. "Do you love her too?" I gave her a look. The smile she returned melted me as usual. "She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. No wonder. And Shiala and I are not jealous. You know I don't tolerate that shit."

"How do you put up with me, though? Seriously?"

"You're the fucking saviour, Shepard. I know you say we have control, but do you really think we'd be doing this if it wasn't for you?"

"As long as you and Shiala are happy, and now Lylis too. I care about the rest, but you three are the most important to me in here," I said, placing a hand on my chest.

"What about Molia?"

"We have a bond; I won't deny it. Not quite the same as you three."

"Elsmeni? She worships the ground you walk on."

"She's sweet, yes, and we do have fun together when we're alone. But I can't go falling in love with all of you. Won't work. That's not to say I don't feel love for you all. How could I not with everything we share? The girls I've chosen to live here, since the original seven, are those I know I'll enjoy spending time with or those that are a good fuck and they know, while there are feelings, it's nowhere close to what I feel for you, Shiala or Lylis."

"I notice Lylis doesn't really share anymore, I mean when not involved in the game or anything."

"She admitted she wants me alone when we're not playing games. You know I don't mind. I'll admit, we've spent a night together and not had sex, just like I've done with you or Shiala."

"Are you over the size phase?"

I heard curiosity. "Sort of. Don't get me wrong, when Molia gives me her twelve inches, I love it. And when she starts pounding me, I lose myself completely. But it's not the be all and end all. That's why I loved the 'Only Eight' even we held recently. Smack over the back of the head if ever I needed one."

"Why's that?" Liara asked, a tone that suggested she knew the answer.

"Because I knew my... obsession, let's call it, with bigger would eventually hurt the two I truly love. That event drove it home that I don't need to keep looking for bigger, because it's not always better." I leaned forward and kissed her. "Let's be honest, if you ended it all now, no more gangbangs, group sex, games, everything, the only request I would make is that Shiala and Lylis joined us."

I think that damned near made her cry, because she knew I'd give it all up for only three of them. She didn't cry, but she did straddle my lap and kiss me, and I think it got rather close to sex, at least she would have been penetrated. The look in her eyes suggested she might have wanted it, but I wouldn't force the issue. In the end, we made do with a lot of making out, which I'd never complain about anyway. "That's why I love you," she whispered as she rested her head against my chest.

There was only one person in my bed that night, and we did have some of the best sex I can remember. And I was definitely not on the receiving end. She must have been feeling rather emotional, as when she had an orgasm while riding me, she did start to weep and eventually had to stop so I could cuddle her. I did make a subtle joke or two about the hardest woman in the galaxy having a little cry, which simply made her burst into laughter. Going to sleep that night, she did mumble that she wanted me to make love to her more often, like Shiala. That was no surprise whatsoever, and I think the rules would probably change again sooner rather than later.

The rest of the girls were told the next morning the event would take place in a weeks’ time as there was already a list of girls long enough for it to happen quickly. Liara then admitted she would not take part, simply hosting, and Shiala immediately said she wouldn't, if she could co-host. Liara happily agreed. The rest of the girls were surprisingly sad, though Liara and Shiala asked if it could be agreed that they would have me each night, not for sex, as I'd be tired after an entire day of it, but just to be with me. As they were aware of our relationship, they agreed with reservation. I usually slept with them anyway so it was just made official.

If I didn't know my girls any better, they all took it easy on me the rest of the week. Well, all of them except Aria. She still fucked me hard regardless as we all know by now that she doesn't give a fuck. Even Molia was gentle with me, though her twelve inches still felt wonderful, and Elsmeni, who by now completely dominated me whenever we fucked, had me on my back but basically made love to me. There were no doubles at all, even with Samara and Falere, while I barely had sex with Liara or Shiala, though slept with them nearly every night. Lylis would sometimes join too, my bed big enough for even more if I wanted.

Tevos and Aryna collected the girls, and I could only imagine the scene at the docks as over one hundred rather excitable futanari waited to come visit. The day before the game was to start, they arrived back, and it must have taken me an hour to greet all of them individually by the landing pad before they were escorted to the hotel. I had all their names but there was no way I'd remember them all, Liara stating they would all have something on them that listed their name.

I relaxed that night as my girls split the other girls up and explained the rules. The girls who lost in the qualifying round would have to remain, but would be invited to watch, and it was suggested that those I really liked might receive a visit from me during the night though it would depend on how I was feeling. The rules of the game were explained, the five-minute time limit, disqualification if cumming inside me, and various other things that, to me, were not important.

I slept alone that night, none of my girls wanting to give into temptation. Liara stated I would have the mornings to myself and that there would only be afternoon and evening sessions during the whole event. It would be live-streamed like all games nowadays, as apparently betting was now rather popular in addition to people wanting to watch us fuck. People would bet on the overall winner, longest cumshot, how many times I'd cum per round or even the whole event, the best fuck, the best round. All sorts of things. Some of the girls were popular in their own right though they all admitted everyone watched because of me.

After a morning of exercise, an hour or so in the gym, a run on the beach and a swim in the ocean. Again, all of it without so much as an audience. I had a feeling Liara probably warned them all off. After a quick lunch, I headed to my bedroom, enjoyed a shower and got myself ready for the rest of the day. I'm sure walking into a room of over one-hundred naked asari would be intimidating to most people, but when all eyes look at you with nothing but hunger and lust, it makes one feel ten feet tall. Once I'd sat down in my armchair, the event was introduced.

"Ladies, futanari and gentleman, welcome to another live event of what we simply refer to as 'the game'. In front of me are over one-hundred asari ready to battle it out to become the girl who can cum the furthest. So far, our good friend Molia is the record holder at thirty inches long, but our current champion is Aryna, who won the last event.

In a slight change of format, due to the sheer number of girls, there will be a qualifying round before the group stages. Sixty-four matches where two girls go head to head. Each match will be based on their size, with no more than half an inch separating each contestant. The winner goes through to the group stages, where eight groups of eight girls will fight to make the semi-finals. Those two groups will then have a top five, where ten girls will fight to be champion."

Shiala approached me and sat on the armchair, giving me a peck on the cheek. "At the centre of it all will be Commander Shepard, a face I'm sure nearly everyone knows well. He assures all the girls that he is ready for a good time but, most importantly, wishes each girl good luck and looks forward to giving them their prize at the end of the event. Are you ready, Shepard?"

"Always ready, Shiala."

"Are you ready, girls?" Liara asked. A loud cheer with applause answered her question. "Shepard, if you would like to get into position and comfortable, the first match will begin in five minutes."

Sliding on my gloves and kneepads, Shiala helped prepare me as always, Shiala and Liara both giving me a kiss before I got into position. Shiala placed the vid-screen in front of me. "What would you like, a live feed or other things we've recorded?"

"Oh, I love the live feed. It means I don't have to turn around as often. And watching a series of cock slide into me is hot."

She laughed, secured the vid-screen in place, before she moved away. For the first time, both would actually provide commentary, though not to the detriment of all the noise I and all the girls would make. As I said, it was turning into a proper sex sport. Rather hilarious when I thought about it.

I'll admit to a bit of relief that the first match threw out two girls with only eight-inches. A nice, comfortable start, though there were plenty of big girls, from what I'd seen when I walked into the room. Being first up, the two girls were obviously nervous, and little surprise the first two rounds were a bit of a debacle, both barely pulling out in time both rounds, and neither went close to the five-minute limit. Their third round was a little better, and it was a rather close battle.

There were sixteen matches in the afternoon and sixteen in the evening that first day and I had to chuckle, believing I'd never had my back covered in so much cum while taking a wide variety of lengths. It was amusing when Molia and Ralis were paired together as both were desperate to win the whole thing. My arse paid the price for it as they might have only had five minutes, but they made sure they used every second. Neither matched their record and Molia won by only half an inch.

The five-minute limit was proving difficult for some girls, particularly those who'd participated previously before the new rule was brought in. Shiala walked around, suggesting girls keep edging, otherwise they might exceed the limit and get no score. It was amusing when I heard mutters from the crowd as girls accidently came over themselves.

There were a couple of shocks. Aria went out of the competition in the evening and did that ever piss her off, stalking off to her room as soon as the result was announced. No-one went after her, leaving her to stew for the rest of the night. Lyana was also eliminated early, while Aryna actually had a draw, so there had to be a fourth round to decide. She scraped through by an inch. As for Lylis, she was the longest there by an inch so her match was against a twelve. She wanted to win more than anything and even I was pleased when she won by a clear seven inches, and set her own personal best of twenty-nine. I had a feeling she would break the thirty-inch barrier by the end of the event.

It was a long day and I thanked Liara for limiting it to two sessions. In bed with her and Shiala, they asked if I was fine. I was, I felt great actually, as I was constantly lubed up by the pair of them, and although there was always bound to be a dull ache, things like the five-minute limit certainly helped. Mostly, I and all the girls had a lot of fun, which was the most important thing. "And I came a lot. I'm still feeling a little euphoric," I added.

"I did pity that little robot cleaner. Glad we got him some friends to help," Shiala stated with a giggle.

"I'm sure more than one of the girls would have happily licked it up," Liara suggested, "Though not like you and your glass, Shepard."

"It's addictive. Who would have thought your cum would be so tasty?!"

"I've had an idea," Shiala said suddenly, "A day where all you do is drink cum. We get a load of girls and all you do is take mouthful after mouthful, while more girls fill up glasses for you."

"Do you think it could make me sick?" I wondered.

"Possibly, but who knows? Interested?"

"Stick in the diary."

"And we definitely record it. That's a film right there," Liara added, "Want a couple now, Shepard?"

I couldn't say no to that offer. We did it slightly different, Liara then Shiala lying on my chest as I blew them, though the outcome was the same. More of their sweet cum in my mouth to enjoy.

The start of the next day was much the same as the first. All to myself as I had breakfast before a gym session, a good run on the beach before a swim in the ocean, this time joined by a few of the girls who had been eliminated the previous day, so they could enjoy the weather while also watching some of the game. There would be sixty-four girls by the end of today, so I suggested they might want to start hooking up with each other if they were interested in it. Many wanted to fuck me still, though I replied it would be difficult after a long day already of sex.

Shiala gave me a chuckle when, after introductions, she kneeled in front of me. "Girls, we all know that Shepard has the greatest piece of arse in the galaxy. But if you've ever wondered how good he is with his mouth, wonder no further." She offered me her cock which I greedily gobbled down and gave her what I hoped was one of the best blowjobs I'd ever given her. When she came into my mouth, she had to lean forward for a couple of minutes to recover while I'm sure there was loud applause and I heard plenty of comments about my talents.

"Are you okay, Shiala?" Liara asked, hearing the humour in her tone.

"Point proven, I believe," she replied, sounding out of breath, staggering to her feet and, after giving me a kiss, disappeared from view.

The random draw began again, and the pair of them had a good giggle when a pair of eleven inches were the first match. It was still a good fuck I had from both, and I came within four single rounds, but I did hope it wasn't a sign of things to come, though I knew Liara had organised a good average between sizes to help me survive. Tevos was knocked out surprisingly quickly, admitting she was still careful after what happened, which was quite a while ago now. We still enjoyed fucking anyway, and I don't think she too worried about losing. She got her fifteen minutes with me and, knowing she couldn't really win, came inside me, which made us both happy.

A couple of twelve inch girls gave me a proper five-minute fuck three times. That was thirty minutes of solid fucking that we really got into. Watching on the vid-screen in front of me, I urged them on, as did our audience. Even Shiala and Liara got into it as they drove into me. I came hard twice within the allotted time, once from each of them, and I had a hankering to be doubled by them later. I made sure I grabbed their names and let them know they might be a visitor. Liara heard and gave me a glare, but it was so good from both of them, she would probably relent once she realised.

Samara and Falere both made it through. Samara told me she'd be happy to make the semi-finals, but Falere was adamant she would make the final and win. She certainly proved it, even by qualifying, fucking me hard and shooting far. When she finished her third round, I was tempted to yell at her to keep going it was that good. By this time, Liara said I had a look in my eye that suggested I was going to go what she called 'cock crazy', that is I'd leap on everyone around me and just get fucked completely senseless by an endless line of cock. I'd done it once or twice during previous gangbangs, where I'd have so much dick, I'd wear myself out. So she called a halt and had me calm down for ten minutes before resuming.

Unlike the first day, where I think a few girls may have been tentative with me, particularly the first-timers, I was properly fucked all day on the second, and I loved every second. The more the girls got into it, the more I did, and vice versa. I'm not sure I came more than the first day, but a few of them were bloody good, needing to stop everything as my body turned to jelly. More than one girl came inside me from getting far too excited rather than doing it on purpose. Liara had to make a judgement call whether to disqualify or not. First-timers were generally given lee-way but experienced players were not.

Once the final match was over, Liara again had to grab me, as I was so into it, I was asking about having a gangbang. "No, Shepard! Go to your room now!" I felt like a child at that moment, but to be honest, it was probably for the best, as I'd have bent over and been happily fucked by all of them if left to it. And once I'd had my usual bath, I had dinner with my girls and headed to bed, where I think Liara and Shiala took pity on me, realising I was still unbelievably horny and couldn’t sleep, that they immediately doubled me, I came at least twice before they did, and I enjoyed a peaceful sleep.

"Feeling better now?" Liara whispered the next morning.

I couldn't help chuckle, hearing Shiala giggle beside me. "Don't know what was wrong me last night. I just wanted to be fucked and filled. But thank you for making me feel better. Slept like a log after you doubled me."

"You just needed both our cocks, Shepard," Shiala stated, "With some cum up your arse for good measure."

"Want to fuck again?" Liara wondered.

"I'd like to, but I'd better not. Going to be a long few days now."

They both kissed me. "Very sensible, Shepard," Liara said.

After breakfast and my usual gym session, Liara was organising the girls into their groups for the next stage of the event. I wandered down to the beach, joined by plenty of girls who'd been eliminated. I might have been a bit naughty while I was down there. No sex, I needed to protect a certain part of my body, but I could certainly suck cock and swallow cum. There might have been a good two hours of that, and I'm pretty sure Liara and Shiala knew, but probably didn't mind as long as I wasn't being fucked.

Heading back to the house for lunch, all my girls were at the table. One or two made reference to what I'd just been doing, retorting that I'd simply enjoyed a pre-lunch snack. "For two hours?" Aria asked.

"Do you want one, Aria?" She'd been in a bad mood since losing on the first day, but the fact she looked away suggested she was also... upset. That surprised more than just me. “Aria?”

“No, it’s fine.”

It obviously wasn’t but whatever problem she had would have to wait until the end of the game. After breakfast, I returned to my room, had a quick shower before returning to the lounge room, where I sat on my armchair as Liara and Shiala introduced the next stage of the competition. “Okay girls, there are sixty-four of you. That means there are now eight groups of eight girls. There will be two rounds each day, one afternoon session, one evening session. The same rules apply as per the qualifying round, but this time, what we call virgins will be given no lee-way if the cum in Shepard. And, unlike the qualifying rounds, this is all live-streamed across the galaxy.”

“Group one and two will be competing today,” Shiala continued, “With three and four tomorrow, five and six the day after, and finally seven and eight on the final day of the group stage. From each group will be three winners, who will then be formed into two groups of twelve. Any girls no longer in the competition are invited to watch events but the grounds of our estate are open while the competition is ongoing.”

Liara looked at me. “Commander Shepard, are you ready?”

“Absolutely. Looking forward to being properly fucked all day.”

“Girls, are you ready?” Shiala asked. The noise was almost deafening. “Shepard, if you’d like to get into position.”

Getting down on all fours, Shiala placed the vid-screen in front of me, on which was listed the girls competing, their names, faces and length of their cocks. Sitting up my knees, I worked my muscles, getting them warm and ready for a long down on hands and knees.

GROUP ONE

Agyna – twelve inches 

Trazia – nine point five inches 

Selenia – eleven inches 

Rala – nine inches

Agana – ten inches

Elessa – eight point five inches

Rylia – nine inches

Daessa – ten point five inches

Half the girls were ten inches and over, so it was a decent start for me at least, though I just knew there’d be one or two groups where I was going to… not suffer, as I could happily take big cocks all day, but eight girls over ten inches will see even someone like myself struggle.

Now that all the girls knew what to do, and the fact each was limited to five minutes, I no longer found it as taxing as it was. Sure, the girls would fuck me hard for five minutes if so inclined, but so were so excited by the time they started, knowing they had a time limit, that they lasted only a minute or two before needing to cum.

The first round was rather easy for me though Agyna gave it to me nice and hard. Her thick twelve inches made me cum for the first time that day, and I knew I’d leave a mess on the floor by the end of the group. Selenia was a previous visitor with her eleven inches, while I thoroughly enjoyed Daessa and her ten. The surprise was Elessa. Smallest of the group, she gave it to me hard for five whole minutes and finished third at the end of the first round. Rather impressive.

All the girls were in their groove for the second round. Agyna had me moaning like a bitch within a minute, barely able to remain on my hands as it was so good. Liara could see me really enjoying it, and almost offered to stop the round so I could have a couple of minutes to myself. I declined and continued, though once Selenia slid inside and fucked me, I came so hard, I did collapse for a moment. Thankfully Liara stopped the clock and Selenia slid out of me. “Holy shit!” I cried quietly.

“Good one, Shepard?” Shiala asked with a giggle.

I looked around for Agyna, this cute little light blue skinned asari. She blushed when her eyes met mine. “Your fault. You nearly had me before Selenia.”

“I knew I just needed another couple of minutes!”

That made me laugh, at least, and Selenia was able to continue a couple of minutes later. It stayed surprisingly close at the end of the second round. Rala and Rylia were outsiders, but could still spring a surprise, but the other six all had a serious chance of progressing. I was already loving watching the vid-screen and the variety of cocks sliding into me each round. It was also going far quicker than I thought.

Before the third round, I sat up on my knees and looked across the eight girls. “Okay, give me everything you have, girls. You don’t want to end this not knowing what you’re capable of.”

I found myself pounded by all eight girls, all of them desperate for length and progression. They wanted to win, but they also wanted to fuck me again. Selenia was definitely going through to the next round after getting impressive distance with her third, but Elessa, who impressed the first two rounds, had a bad round, and I thought she was out. Trazia, who I remembered from a previous game, came from nowhere with a cracking third shot, and depending on how it ended, could sneak in.

Agana and Agyna were the last two, with ten and twelve respectively. If they did well, they’d join Selenia. Agyna fucked me hard again, and I knew I’d be inviting her back. I wasn’t obsessed with size anymore but I still loved a big, thick cock pounding me. Her last shot was as good as her first two, and she went through easily. Agana gave it to me hard for five minutes, building up her rhythm until she had to pull out and cum. I honestly had no idea who went through until Liara gave the final scores.

Winner – Agyna

Runner-up – Selenia

Third - Trazia

GROUP TWO

Seleria – twelve inches

Ryla – nine inches 

Liesia – eleven inches

Trala – ten inches

Daeria – nine inches

Fasmeni – eight inches

Ryenia – ten inches

Bevos – eight inches

I remembered Seleria from the qualifying rounds, and had immediately thought about being doubled by her and Agyna from the first round. I remembered Ryla from a previous game, as she had admitted to being a fan of mine. I reckoned if I invited her to remain permanently, she’d never leave. It was worth thinking about. As for the rest, there was a good range of sizes, so I would remain comfortable for the rest of the day.

Liara insisted I do nothing except relax between the two groups, and that definitely meant nothing sexual. I did ask if that meant blowjobs too. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, which gave me a good chuckle. “If you must…” I didn’t want to push my luck with her, so I behaved myself, watching many of the girls who’d been eliminated play on the beach.

After the usual introductions, I looked over the list on the vid-screen, pleased to see only four of eight girls over ten inches again. Once I was prepared and the girls were lubed up, Ryla was the first to enter me, a comfortable nine inches, at least compared to some larger girls. I remembered her from before, as much as she remembered me, so I glanced back and smiled. I think that near enough made her cum in me, barely pulling out in time. Seleria and her thick twelve was fantastic, making me cum hard, just like Agyna. I hoped she’d go through just so she could fuck me again. Ryenia with her ten inches was pretty bloody good too, as was Trala. The longer girls dominated the first round.

After a quick break, it was short then long, bloody typical really. A couple of eight then nine inches would seem easier compared to the bigger girls. Seleria was the first of the bigger girls, and I almost begged her to keep fucking me. It wasn’t just the size; she knew how to use it as well. No matter what, she was going through. All four girls over ten had another good round.

Just like the first group, I urged the girls on to give me everything in the final round. Ryla was out of it, so she fucked me up until the very last second and unloaded inside me. Neither of us cared, and as soon as she was done, I spun around, hugged her, and invited her to stay. She said she’d move in as soon as she could. I knew my group of girls was about to grow much larger after this event.

Seleria was easily going to win after the final round, the final two spots between the three girls. Each of them took their entire five minutes, pounding me as hard as they could for the entire five minutes. My god, it was good that, if it wasn’t for the game, I’d have taken all four into a room and let them run a train on me for hours. As I was cleaned up and given my usual glass, Liara announced the winners.

Winner – Seleria – twelve inches

Runner-up – Ryenia – ten inches

Third – Trala – ten inches

Liara knew I was still incredibly horny at the end of the game so she allowed me to get what I needed. The first girl I visited in the hotel was Ryla. She was incredibly excited when I knocked on her door, trying to drag me into her room, happily following her inside. We started making out immediately, quickly ending up on the bed where we pleasured each other with our mouth first. She lasted less than five minutes before giving me a sweet mouthful. She greedily gobbled down what I gave her a few minutes later.

“Shepard, can I ask a favour?” she asked quietly when lying back a little later.

“Sure.”

“Can you make love to me?”

It wasn’t a surprise. I expected it from many of the girls I would meet. All would want to fuck me. Some would want me to return the favour. She was already soaking wet from what we’d done. I did offer to eat her out, but she just wanted my cock. Sliding inside her, she waited until I was deep inside her before admitting that she was a virgin. That way, at least.

I didn’t last all that long the first time as it was just too damned exciting. Any idea to find other girls to be with that night ends as I really like the girl, and I definitely enjoyed making love to her. The second time lasted a lot longer, and it’s no surprise when she admits that she loved me. I think she loved the idea of me rather than the man, but we headed for a quick shower before heading back to bed, the smile on her face was worthwhile, feeling her spoon into me. We talked for a little while, getting to know more about her, before we eventually drift off to sleep.

GROUP THREE

Samara – nine inches

Dayna – eight inches

Ralyna – ten inches 

Razia – eleven inches

Lylyna – twelve inches

Aratiana – twelve inches

Luzia – eleven point five inches

Moatiana – eleven inches

Walking into the house the next morning, the girls all look at me and laugh. “Okay, who and how many?” Aria asks.

“Just Ryla.”

Liara smiles. “Ah, she’s been smitten with you since her first day last time she was here. Did she fuck you well?”

“Um… Actually…”

They all laugh as Liara says, “While I’m sure you had a good time, you know the rules, Shepard. So you go sit on the stool over there and we’ll decide who fucks you.”

I’m not actually disappointed and quite happily sit on the stool. I feel the application of lube, not glancing back, judging who it is when I feel someone place their cock at my tight little hole. It’s Aria. Once she’s inside me, I feel a hand on each shoulder. “Ready, Shepard?”

“Always, Aria.”

She fucks me hard for a good ten minutes. I barely moved, just allowing her to have her fun. It’s established by now that I love it when Aria fucks me, and when I feel her unload inside me, she can’t help but lean against me, catching her breath. All she does is pull out of me, kiss my cheek, and leaves me to then eat breakfast.

After my usual morning workout, I otherwise relaxed until the afternoon and the next group. When I was in position and handed the list of girls, I can’t help exclaim, “Fucking hell, Liara!”

I felt her presence next to me. “It’s how the computer organised it, Shepard.”

“This is a group of death. Six over ten inches.”

“I’m sure you can handle it.”

“I know I can, it’s just a shock!”

Two at twelve and three at eleven will always be difficult, even after all this time. But I love being fucked, so the positives outweigh any negative.

Samara is actually inside me first and I don’t mind her nine-inches to start. She’d fucked me so often by now, we just had a good time for five minutes. Lylyna and Aratiana, both the twelve-inches, were both up next, and the latter made me cum hard, which she really enjoyed. It didn’t help she was nice and thick too, and I know I looked back at her and pleaded with her to just fuck me rather quickly. I remembered Dayna fondly, having been a previous visitor during the ‘Only Eight Gangbang’, before I had the last four ten-inch plus girls. My god, it was one of the best twenty-minute periods of my life, and it was only the first round. Liara whispered into my ear at the end not to go ‘cock crazy’. It was difficult as I’d been well and truly fucked. She calmed me down with a kiss, Shiala doing the same, both saying they loved me. That made me smile, and I got ready for round two.

I had Aratiana first the next round, and how I didn’t cum hard, I don’t know. She left an enormous pool of cum on me though, and I hoped she would make it through. A thick, long cock likes hers has to be inside me again. Samara was doing well, in the top three, and she fucked me hard again, Dayna next with her eight-inches, before I then had a solid twenty-five minutes of ten-inch plus fucking. Lylyna was last with her twelve, and after she’d made me cum, she nearly forgot to pull out of me.

I’ll admit I was feeling it a little by the beginning of the third round, but what I wanted most was for them to all fuck me hard. Dayna was first, and without any real hope of going through, fucked me for five minutes and unloaded inside me. I leaned back so I could kiss her, making sure she would come back again many times. She was one of the oldest girls to visit, but she fit in fabulously. Samara was fourth, and I was confident she’d make it through, as she’d left three good shots on me. It was a fierce battle between most of the girls, and my arse was paying for it, though I’m not complaining. Aratiana was last to go, and I had to resist leaning back and resting against her as she fucked me. I came again while she fucked me and what she left on my back ensure she would go through.

Winner – Aratiana – twelve inches

Runner-up – Razia – eleven inches

Third – Samara – nine inches

GROUP FOUR

Falere – ten inches

Ella – nine inches

Trayna – eleven point five inches

Selana – eight inches

Ly’yna – eight point five inches

Belia – nine inches

Cylyna – nine inches

Elvos – eight inches

After relaxing until the evening session, when Trayna was first in the first round, I knew I was in for a good fuck. Eleven point five inches was always good, and Trayna was a regular visitor, with an offer to remain permanently. I knew she was rather front of me in return, obviously, and our first five minutes was bloody good. With her size, she had a bit of an unfair advantage, but with the rest all a bit smaller, it was easier on me than the earlier group.

Falere certainly put everything she could into and onto me over the three rounds, and her first round was hot, using the aggressive stance first to really get into it before changing in time when cumming. After that, eight and nine-inch girls made it easier, and I figured Trayna and Falere would go through, with a real battle for third.

Selana, at only eight inches, had one hell of a thick cock, and when she fucked me at the start of the second round, she made me cum hard, which excited her to no end. Most girls got excited if they made me cum. Trayna and Falere went back to back, which actually helped me, though that didn’t mean the girls were any easier on me. I was properly fucked each round and loved every second.

The last round was nice and hard as Trayna and Falere battled for first spot. When Trayna was done, I immediately offered her the chance to remain, Shiala and Liara both laughing as Aria just yelled out ‘Size King’. It wasn’t just the big cock, she was beautiful and I had a feeling we’d really get on. She accepted the offer, though would have to go home and return later. I said that was just fine. The other six girls all gave it to me hard, each enjoying their five minutes, knowing five of them would be eliminated. Knowing that myself, I made sure each one received a kiss at the end. I was kissing girls a lot more nowadays, having not always done it before. It was a nice way to end the second day.

Winner – Falere – ten inches

Runner-up – Trayna – eleven point five inches

Third – Selana – eight inches

I behaved myself that night, as I was feeling tired after a long day of fucking, and the fact I’d fucked Ryla for quite a while the night before. I just wanted some company in bed that night, Liara, Shiala and Lylis all joining me, doing nothing more than lying back under the sheets and watching the vid-screen. We didn’t even watch porn, instead going through the extensive library Liara had built and we found something we could all laugh at. After a long day of fucking, it was nice to just lie back and relax.

GROUP FIVE

Aryna – eleven inches

Elana – eight point five inches 

Daria – ten inches 

Irlis – nine inches

Agesia – eight point five inches

Lyenia – nine inches

Irzia – ten inches

Alana – ten inches

I always loved waking up next to a couple of my girls, and having three in my bed was a definite bonus. We didn’t even have sex, the four of us heading into my rather large shower, washing each other down, but while I made out with each of them, we barely even fondled each other.

Heading out for breakfast, there were a few sniggers as I walked out followed by three girls, though it had happened more and more often. We would enjoy sex but half the time it was simply to sleep. After eating, I did my now usual thing with exercise in the gym before a run on the beach and swim in the ocean, joined by numerous beautiful asari, amazingly not distracted by all the available cock on display.

Getting ready for the afternoon session, Liara and Shiala both made sure I was feeling okay before I got into position. I said I felt fine, which I did, and I would definitely let them know if I didn’t. They believed me, all of us learning a lesson from one day in particular. Give the list of girls, as soon as I saw Aryna’s name, I knew I was in for a good afternoon. Three more ten-inch girls suggested it was going to be a very good one.

I remembered Daria from a previous visit. A cute young thing with ten-inches between her legs. She was very excited to fuck me again, and nearly came inside me, barely pulling out in time. That pretty much ruled her out straight away. Upset as she was, as all girls were desperate to make it so they could fuck me again, I whispered into her ear to fuck me in the second round, but she could cum in me for the third. That made her smile.

Aryna always fucks me hard, and fucks me well. One of the main reasons I invited her to live with us. For the first round, she gently slid her eleven inches into me, got comfortable, and then pounded me for five minutes. She hit twenty-nine inches and I knew she was going through to the next round. Alana, with her ten inches, was a terrific fuck, or at least she fucked me so well I came really hard, and needed a quick break once she was done.

It was between two of the three names I mentioned over the next two rounds. Aryna nearly finished inside me during the second round as we both were totally into it. If we weren’t playing the game, I’d have taken her by the hand, gone to her room, laid back, and just let ruin me for the day. Daria fucked me hard again, and got a good score, but was still last, reminding her what to do for the third round. After Alana fucked me hard again, it was Elana who made me cum a second time. That excited her no end, believing it was always bigger girls who made me cum. I assured her it wasn’t just size; it was how well they fucked me. That made her smile.

Daria was first the next round, so before we started, I had a quick word with Liara, asking that she had just a couple more minutes. She knew why, and I raised my arse for Daria as she fucked me. She loved that, giving it to me good and hard, and when she finally came in me, she could only rest on top of me at the same time. I kissed her once we had recovered, hoping she would return another time. She promised she would.

Aryna assured her progress after the third round, starting slow and building to a crescendo. As the current champion, she was desperate to retain her crown. Knowing Molia was still to come, I figured those two would be battling it out. After the rest of the girls had their go, I finished with a pair of ten-inches, both of them giving to me as hard as possible, wanting as much length as possible when they pulled out. I wasn’t sure who had gone through, except for Aryna, until Liara announced the scores.

Winner – Aryna – eleven inches

Runner-up – Elana – eight point five inches

Third – Alana – ten inches

I’m not sure if someone can be beyond excited, but when Elana was announced as finishing in second, she squealed before running and leaping into my arms, immediately kissing me. It was one hell of a kiss, hearing plenty of chuckles from the others. Once she calmed down, I could only wish her good luck for the next group stage.

GROUP SIX

Tevos – ten point five inches

Lilia – nine point five inches

Agana – eleven inches

Irana – ten inches

Niatiana – nine inches

Teana – eight inches

Fa’ana – ten inches

Belyna – eight point five inches

Seeing Tevos and Agana on the list had me thinking this would be quite the group, particularly with another couple of ten-inches too. I made sure I relaxed between the two groups, though I may have been slightly naughty and blown a couple of girls I’d liked. It wasn’t in secret but no-one made a big deal of it.

Getting into position again, Agana was first up and I looked forward to taking her eleven-inches again. It was better than I remembered, and though she didn’t make me cum, I let her know that when I did, it was because of her. Irana with her ten-inches did make me cum eventually, which excited her to no end, while Tevos fucked me for her allocated time, cumming hard and far, though something still felt off. Even at the end of the first round, the top three looked solid.

Belyna with her eight point five inches was bloody gorgeous, whispering into my ear during the second round that she was going to finish inside me for the third. I nearly invited her to stay there and then, but I said she could return anytime to do the same thing. She retorted, suggesting she’d like to leave loads in both ends. Jesus wept, she was perfect!

The second round was much like the first, Agana, Irana and Tevos giving it to me hard, Irana making me cum, and they increased their lead. Fa’ana had ten inches too, but she had a poor first round due to not pulling out quickly enough, so she just enjoyed fucking me the second time around, pulling out but going over the time limit. I didn’t mind. Belyna enjoyed me again, as did Lilia, who I remembered from a previous visit. She had me laughing as she said she’d bought a dildo moulded on my cock. Apparently mine was rather memorably, despite the fact I’d never fucked her.

With the top three near guaranteed, I’m sure two of the three of them agreed to just absolutely and utterly pound me for their third round, Tevos still not completely into it but doing enough to make it through. If I sound like I’m complaining, I not. The three of them went first and it was nearly the best fifteen minutes of the competition so far. Agana was third up and I sprayed so much cum on the ground, I don’t think I’d felt emptier. Knowing they couldn’t win, Lilia and Belyna made my day even better by unloading inside me, as did Fa’ana, who once again went over her limit, but I could only stay there and enjoy that thick, long cock.

Winner – Agana – eleven inches

Runner-up – Tevos – ten point five inches

Third – Irana – ten inches

Feeling pretty good at the end of the day, I suggested I would sleep alone that night. Liara knew why straight away, so just told me not to stay up all night fucking. I promised her I wouldn’t.

Head over to the hotel, part of me really wanted to be doubled by a pair of thick, long cocks. But I didn’t think that would be the best idea. So I went looking for Ralis, who was out of the competition. I think she nearly cried upon opening the door and realising it was me. “Why are you here?” she asked quietly.

“Well, you’re no longer in the competition, so I thought you might like my company for the night.”

She hugged me tightly for that, kissing me hard. We ended up on the bed, where she swung around and we blew each other. She could take my seven inches easily, but her twelve was difficult. Obviously I’d learned to deepthroat over the years, but even twelve inches was a bit much. I did my best, and what I did do certainly excited her, as I was rewarded with her sweet cum rather quickly. I gave her mine not long later. Once done, she swung around and cuddled into me.

“I’ll come back and live,” she said quietly.

“Are you sure? I want you to, but it’s a big decision. And I think any new girl will have to live here. I’m thinking we’ll change the bottom floor into proper rooms, really fix it up. I’ll get the geth to help out.”

“The geth?”

“Sure, they’re my friends.” That made her giggle. “It’s a long story.”

“During the war?”

“Yeah. Long time ago now.”

After we’d lubed up, I ended up riding her thick cock. The look in her eyes as I did so spoke of lust and plenty of affection. I saw it from many of the girls I was with who didn’t actually live with us. Some girls just wanted to come and fuck Commander Shepard. Some did come with the hope of an invitation to stay. I never invited anyone to stay who asked. It was my choice, no-one else’s.

I would call what we did most of the night making love, spending plenty of time leaning forward to kiss her. When I came on her without using my hands, that made her squeal with delight, and she fucked me a little harder because of that, wanting to leave a load inside me too. When we were done a lot later, and having enjoyed a shower together, she was curled into me under the sheet when she said, “I look forward to living here. I get along with Molia really well.”

“I remember.”

“Would you like to have us double you again?”

“Definitely, though I also enjoy a twelve inch spitroast too.” That made her giggle before she turned around to kiss me again.

“I really like you, Shepard. I know you probably have a number of girls say that, but…”

“Ralis, you’ve been here often enough, and we’ve been intimate often enough, that would suggest I definitely like you in return. I wouldn’t have invited you to stay if I didn’t. I don’t invite girls just because of their cock.” I put a hand on her chest. “What’s in there is most important.” I damn near made her cry again.

When we wake together in the morning, all we do is lie together, looking out the large window, lucky enough to have an ocean view. It’s only when the phone on the table rings that I look at Ralis, both of us confused, before I answered it. “ _Shepard, are you going to come back to the house for breakfast?”_

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, Liara.”

_“You can bring Ralis if you like. I’m sure Molia would like to see her.”_

“I’m assuming you can see me on camera?”

_“Wave, Shepard. We can all see you.”_

I ignored the instruction, closing the line and asking if Ralis would like to join me for breakfast. That excited her just as much as me showing up the previous night, so I took her by the hand and we walked back to the house.

GROUP SEVEN

Lylis – thirteen inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Elesia – ten inches

Cylis – twelve inches

Te’eria – eleven point five inches

Cyzia – twelve inches

Allia – eleven inches

Liana – ten point five inches

After my usual morning routine, I enjoyed a light lunch before wandering into the lounge room to start the last group stage day. Liara and Shiala were now really into their roles as announcers, and while they didn’t get to fuck me, they enjoyed watching me being fucked, and both knew I’d stop it all if they wanted. But they also knew of my goal of one thousand. I thought they’d be horrified, but both were willing to help me reach it. They knew I loved sex and adored nearly every girl I was with. “You just have a lot of love to give,” Shiala would say. Liara did ask what I considered one thousand. I figured just working from her as number one would be the easiest.

My usual exercise routine was interrupted by Aria wanting a blowjob. I didn’t mind, but she was still behaving funny. All she did was order me down to my knees, which I’d have done happily, practically fucked my mouth, unloaded in my mouth, then walked out. I wasn’t going to chase her and find out what her problem was, but I didn’t think I’d get a straight response.

After the usual introductions and assuming the position, the list of girls appeared on the vid-screen in front of me and I couldn’t help exclaim, “Holy shit!” I heard murmurs from the crowd of girls too, so they knew I was well and truly in for it in this time. Every girl over ten inches. This was going to be a difficult round. So, for the first time, I got to my feet to speak to them.

“Girls, I need to ask a favour. For the first round, try and be a little gentle. Just a little. Second round, up the tempo. By the third, I’ll be used to it, so you can properly go at me. Is that fair?” I sighed with relief when they all happily agreed.

Getting back into position, there was nothing I could do except stay there and wait. They did as I requested for the first round, and I enjoyed each five-minute block. Lylis definitely enjoyed fucking me, the first time she’d done that in a number of days. I was no longer the size-obsessed man I was, but I still loved thick, long cock, no surprise that Lyana with her beautiful eleven inches made me cum hard. As they all did the same thing, they all short the same average distance, so I knew I’d be in for it the last round.

The second round, they all fucked me a little harder, and I was moaning loudly after the first couple. I was rock hard the entire time, leaking more pre-cum than ever. I came hard again, I think it was during Cyzia and her wonderful twelve inches, but I honestly can’t remember, as I was just loving every second of it.

Knowing what I was in for, I well and truly lubed myself up for the third round, and I actually helped lubed up each girl too. They knew why, as they didn’t want to cause me any difficulty. We all loved sex, that’s why they were there with me. And part of me was looking forward to be ab-so-lutely pounded. And I still had the last group to come.

Elsia was first and she set a good tempo, but I knew others would give me even more. Cyzia with her twelve had me groaning loudly. I didn’t want her to stop, and when she pulled out to cum, I begged her to put it back in. Liara said she couldn’t as there were still six to go. Cylis with her twelve was just as good, not quite as hard, but she nearly made me cum anyway. But I was holding on for Lylis. Before she started, I asked her quietly to really give it to me. She smiled and nodded.

Best. Orgasm. Ever. Within a minute, I came harder than… I nearly collapsed from it. Lylis had to stop, Liara actually wondering if I was capable of going on. It was eye-rolling, toe-curlingly perfect. I know I exclaimed my love for Lylis at the time, as I glanced back to see her blushing brightly. When we restarted, she came hard herself. Lyana absolutely pounded me for all she was worth, and that’s when I started to feel it, with Allia and Liana the last two to have their go. By the end, I was sore but I wanted it to continue.

Winner – Lylis – thirteen inches

Runner-up – Lyana – eleven inches

Third – Allia – eleven inches

Liara could see I just wanted to be fucked and fucked hard by some nice big cocks. A few words with my girls had the crowd quickly dispersed, and I escorted the eight girls who’d just played the game through to the sex dungeon. Liara and Shiala got me into the swing, making sure I was comfortable, before they told the girls, “Have fun with him, but try not to wear him out. You have two hours.” They shut the door, leaving me alone with the eight of them.

Looking slightly unsure, I said, “Girls, I am so turned on, I can’t even begin to explain it. All I want you to do is fuck me for as long as you can. Fuck me softly, that’s fine. Fuck me hard, even better. Want me to suck your cock as well, I’ll do it. But I’m here for you to do what you want with.”

The next two hours flew by. Every girl had more than three goes with me, and as they were not under pressure to cum, they could really enjoy fucking me. I sucked all eight of them off, every single one leaving a load in my mouth. They did ask about doubling me, but I suggested that wouldn’t be the best idea, so they were happy enough that I took one in each end.

Even Lylis thoroughly enjoyed herself. I think it was because there were other girls around, all of them having a laugh and a giggle while all of them fucked me. Honestly, there are not too many greater feelings than a nice, thick cock stretching you out, really pounding you. Little wonder I shot cum over myself probably more than them. Lyana mentioned while having a go that she would move in. No surprise there and I said she could move whenever she wanted.

Liara opened the door after two years to find me still being fucked and sucking someone. I heard her laugh before she told whoever was fucking me to cum, while the person I was sucking had to go. Once the girls were gone, all of them giving me a kiss as they left, Liara and Shiala just stood near my head. “Feel better now?” Shiala wondered.

“I’m rather sore but I feel fantastic.”

“Will you feel up to it tonight?”

“Of course… Maybe delay it for an hour or so.”

The girls helped me out of the swing and escorted me to the bathroom. I would need a good long soak before the last group.

GROUP EIGHT

Elsmeni – eleven inches

Ryria – ten inches 

Molia – twelve inches

Arria – nine inches

Nezia – nine point five inches

Tela – eight point five inches

Ryatiana – eight inches

Luzia – nine inches

Molia and Elsmeni were dead set certainties of winning the group. After that, I’m not sure. There were a few jokes about me being ‘cock crazy’ as it was obvious where I’d disappeared to with the eight girls. Apparently most of them had headed back to the hotel to sleep as they were feeling worn out. Before starting the last group, Liara did state the next day would be a rest day. I’ll admit to being thankful for that. It was a good idea.

I realised after the first round that I was exhausted, particularly after Molia pounded me for exactly five minutes. Sure, I was sore, but it just tiredness. I’d cum buckets, enough that even my cock was feeling the strain, and my arms and legs were also crying enough. The one positive is that most of the girls were not particularly large, so I could at least really enjoy it, and I wasn’t going to do anything to ruin their enjoyment.

Even Elsmeni seemed to realise I was struggling, whispering into my ear before the second round, asking I was okay. I assured her I was fine, and told her to do what she needed to do to win. I got a second win during the second round, and Ryria made me cum with her ten inches. That nearly killed me, Shiala going so far as to bring me a glass of water and mop my forehead as I was being fucked.

When round three started, I gritted my teeth and powered my way through it. Molia was relentless as always, winning the group easily. Elsemi finished a close second. Third was the real battle, six girls giving it their all. By the time Tela fucked me as the last girl, I was just about ready to call it a day. When she finally pulled out and came, Liara and Shiala took the score then I collapsed onto my stomach, ignoring the cum on the ground.

“Okay, Shepard?” I heard Shiala ask.

“Fine. Just tired.” There were a few chuckles, as I’m sure it wasn’t a surprise.

Winner – Molia – twelve inches

Runner-up – Elsmeni – eleven inches

Third – Luzia – nine inches

Once my two girls wrapped up the live-stream, the girls dispersed to their hotel or their rooms in the house, Liara, Shiala and Lylis helping me to my feet. I nearly fell asleep standing up, leading to plenty of giggles from them. They helped me to my room and the shower, where the three of them helped wash me down. They actually helped me get dressed, the definite signal I was to be left alone. I enjoyed a bite to eat before I headed to bed, Shiala joining me as Liara and Lylis would distract the rest. I’m not sure how, but it would probably involve alcohol. Shiala made sure the door was shut so I would remain unbothered. She moulded herself into my body. I’m sure she tried talking to me, but I was probably snoring within a couple of minutes.

REST DAY

I’m sure the girls let me sleep in. I woke up to find Shiala watching me sleep. I kissed her softly, wishing her good morning, before dragging her closer to me, feeling her cock poke me in the stomach. “No sex,” she said quietly, “You should give your body a break.”

“Trust me, I’m doing much today at all and definitely nothing sexual.”

We spent most of the morning in bed, Lylis knocking on the door and joining us not long after we woke, feeling her cuddle into my back, her cock poking me as well. She must have taken a pill, just in case. I didn’t take any all day. I didn’t want to be hard, and Shiala said it was fine.

I rarely wore clothing. In fact, since moving into the house, I’m sure there are probably a dozen days at most I’d worn clothing. Our house was effectively a nudist colony. That day, I put on underwear, shorts and a shirt, the sign to all girls that I was completely off limits. I was still knackered enough that I abandoned my usual morning workout, enjoying breakfast with Shiala and Lylis before wandering into a now clean lounge, flopping onto the couch and doing absolutely nothing.

Lying back and falling asleep, Liara woke me up around a couple of hours later, worried I wasn’t well. I assured her I was fine; it had just been a long day. Finding myself covered by a blanket, as doors and windows had been shut, the air-conditioning turned up, so I just offered her space next to me. She couldn’t help lying next to me, holding her tight before I feel asleep again.

It was at least lunchtime before I finally did something other than lying around, though it was nothing more than grabbing a towel and heading to the beach. It was full of rather naked asari, some sunbathing, others swimming in the ocean. A few were playing volleyball or throwing a ball around. Others were doing exercises. It was all rather relaxing. Amazingly, no-one, not a single person, was having sex.

They’d obviously been warned off me, as I put my towel down and lay back, flanked by Liara, Shiala and Lylis. I didn’t sleep, just getting warm enough so I’d want to swim later. The three girls joined me in the water, doing little more than hug or kiss me. Feeling rather relaxed, I headed back to the house after a couple of hours, taking the three with me, heading to my bedroom and lying back to watch the vid-screen. I didn’t particularly want to watch porn, so ended up watching some old movies, heading out for dinner with the girls, but otherwise staying relatively quiet.

I’m not sure what time I fell asleep, but I did wake up to find the house quiet and dark. My three girls were all around me, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. “Are you okay?” Liara whispered.

“I just needed a day completely without sex. I’ll be ready to go tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? You can have another rest day.”

“I’m sure. But throw another rest day in between the next two and the final. Twelve girls will be a lot, particularly with four rounds now.”

“First group is tomorrow, two rounds in the afternoon, two rounds in the evening. Second is the day after, same thing.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

I kissed her softly on the lips. “Trust me, if I wasn’t feeling well, you would be the first to know.”

SEMI-FINAL ONE

Waking up the next morning, I felt refreshed and revitalised, poking Liara as my cock felt like a steel bar. It made her giggle at last, and I liked it when Lylis turned and cuddled into me. I felt her kiss my cheek and whisper ‘Good morning’ into my ear. Liara turned so she could kiss me too. Shiala next to her also leaned over to kiss me. “I’m sure I’ve seen movies start this way,” I joked.

“Because you’ve starred in them, Shepard,” Shiala exclaimed quietly.

“Hmmm. You’re probably right. Anyway, I’m going to do my usual routine. Meet you at breakfast?”

“Sure thing, Shepard.”

The three didn’t move as I got out of bed, threw on some underwear and shorts, and headed to the gym. I felt much better than the day before. I hadn’t felt sick at all. I was just exhausted after four long days of being fucked. Add to that a couple of nights too, and I’d pushed myself too hard. Now I felt back to normal. After a good gym session, really getting the muscles burning, before grabbing a towel and heading the beach, going for a good run before enjoying the cool water. I had an audience by the time I wandered back onto the sand, plenty of girls appreciating my figure. I was used to it, and may have pulled a silly pose or two. It made them giggle, at least.

After lunch, I took my pills and got myself psyched up for sex. Not that I needed psyching up, but it was going to be a long day of long, thick cocks. I’d taken a look at the list and there were only five girls under ten inches. I could handle it easily, I’d certainly don’t crazier stuff, but it was going to be tiring.

The two groups had to be sorted out at random by the computer as always. That was done at the start of the live-stream, where I sat back on my armchair, waiting for the two names to be sorted.

Agyna – twelve inches

Ryenia – ten inches

Trala – ten inches

Falere – ten inches

Selana – eight inches

Aryna – eleven inches

Alana – ten inches

Tevos – ten point five inches

Irana – ten inches

Allia – eleven inches

Elsmeni – eleven inches

Luzia – nine inches

After Liara explained how it would work again, the top five would go through to the five round final, I got into my usual position, Shiala taking it upon herself to get me ready. She did that by eating my arse first, something she hadn’t done in a while, and we definitely both enjoyed it. It didn’t make me cum, it helped me relax, and when she applied lube, I felt absolutely ready for a long line of cocks to fuck me. Liara asked a final time if I was okay. The smile I returned certainly told her that I was on form.

Elsmeni was selected first, and she teased me to start, rubbing the head of her cock across my arsehole. Eventually I had to look back and glare at her. That made her giggle before she slowly slid her cock into me. That made me moan, particularly once she slid the whole thing into me. There was no talk of being gentle for the semi-finals. Each round would be full of hard, fast fucking. The girls wanted to win and make the final

Being well up for it, I was soon begging whoever was fucking me to give it to me harder. I only had to do two rounds in the afternoon, so I could easily handle that. Agyna fucked me solidly for five minutes, and she made me cum, while Aryna was always up to fuck me hard and fast. She didn’t make me cum, but I’d have let her go on forever if allowed. Falere thought giving me arse a good slap while fucking me would be a good idea. I couldn’t complain about it. All I know is that I had back to back to back ten inch plus cocks. Although I loved being on hands and knees, part of would have loved just riding one, making them cum, them hopping on the next one. Not a bad idea for the next gangbang really.

The only one who still hesitated was Tevos. Even trying to urge her on, I knew she was holding back. I knew why, but while the game was going on, there wasn’t a lot I could say or do. That’s not to say I didn’t enjoy it. I would always enjoy sex with Tevos, but I’m sure we both knew she wasn’t giving me everything she could. Even during the group stage, she’d fucked me but not _fucked_ me, if you know what I mean.

Liara made sure I had a decent break between the two rounds, but I was still feeling great and wanted a series of thick cocks inside me. Once Aryna went first and slid inside me, I knew I was going to enjoy the second round. And Aryna really got into it, leaning forward to grab my hair and really fucked me. I loved every second as always, and Aryna knew I’d go looking for her eventually.

I had nothing but ten and more for the first six girls. Agyna made me cum hard when she fucked me, thankful that I all she did was bury herself in me and gave me time to recover. “Jesus Christ,” I muttered.

“Was it good for you?” she joked softly.

“You’re moving in, right? I need your cock in my life permanently.”

That made her laugh, as she definitely was. She eventually finished, and I had to kiss her afterwards. Slightly awkward, as I couldn’t really move, and I might have been cheeky and given her cock as quick suck as well. Elsmeni pounded me as always, desperate to make the final, but still Tevos was holding something back. Ever since that infamous day, she’d held back. She still got some good length but…

Falere was last and she really slammed me for five whole minutes. We were both so into it that she barely pulled out in time. Once my back was cleaned as always, I took a moment to roll away from the puddle of cum underneath me and take a breath. It had been a fun way to spend an afternoon. Sitting in my armchair a few minutes later, my usual glass of cum as a reward, Liara told us the scores halfway through. It was rather close between most of the girls, so the evening session should be just as good.

With no warning from Liara not to have more sex, I couldn’t grab any girls currently paying the game, so I found Molia and dragged her to the dungeon. Just us two. After I got into the swing, she lubed herself up, leaned forward to kiss me softly on the lips… and then she absolutely pounded me. Came at least three times inside me. No-one else came to join us. She loved every second of it. By the time she was done, I just held her tightly as she relaxed on my chest, cock still buried in me.

“Think we both needed that,” she said with a giggle, “Anyone would think you loved my cock, Shepard.”

“Don’t tell anyone else, but god yes.”

I dripped all the way back to my bathroom, laughing away as the girls would have known what I was up to with Molia. I didn’t shower alone, Shiala coming to join me, simply to have a giggle as we made out. Knowing I should relax before the evening session, Shiala joined me as we laid back in bed, watching a movie on the vid-screen. I found myself watching less porn nowadays, which was a good thing, as I was fucked enough anyway.

The evening session was even better than the afternoon session, as for both rounds, nearly all the girls gave me everything that could. My arse was pounded relentlessly, I ended up covered in cum, I came at two times each round myself, and even the girls watching appeared to really enjoy it, hearing plenty of moaning from the crowd as they were stroking themselves while watching.

The fourth round was something else entirely. Agyna fucked me absolutely senseless. Twelve inches just slamming into me. I’m sure some of those watching wondered how I could handle it. I moaned and groaned my way through, but I loved it. Absolutely loved it. I looked forward for her moving in later. Elsmeni grabbed two handfuls of my hair, got into an aggressive stance, and dominated me. Even though only for five minutes, I was her bitch. I’d have done anything for her at the time. It was rather amusing once we were done, particularly when she laid a soft kiss on my cheek.

I barely took notice of the smaller girls as it was just one big, thick cock after another, or so it felt. I’m sure I told more than one of the girls that I loved them as they fucked me. Whether I meant it or not, I’m not sure. I think I was just so totally into it as much as they were. By halfway through the last round, the girls were really cheering them on, while even Liara and Shiala were urging on the girls to fuck me, seeing how much I was loving it.

I’ll admit I did wince a bit when sitting down once it was all over, my usual glass of cum in hand, as the top five were announced.

Through to the final:

Agyna – twelve inches

Falere – ten inches

Aryna – eleven inches

Irana – ten inches

Elsmeni – eleven inches

No real surprises, particularly when Tevos didn’t have her name mentioned. Some of the girls were really disappointed, so I assured them all would be invited back again, and Liara suggests girls would simply be invited back for the fun of it. We didn’t need to be hosting a large version of the game or some other event for us to have a lot of fun.

Though I’d spent all evening getting properly fucked, in bed with Shiala and Liara that night, I could tell quite quickly that watching me get fucked for a few days had left then very horny. So it’s little surprise that I found myself sucking Shiala with Liara buried in my arse. Once they both came, they swapped around, sucking Liara with Shiala now fucking me, something she didn’t too often nowadays, and she enjoyed herself immensely. Once they came a second time, Shiala lay down as I straddled and slid her cock inside me, with Liara then sliding her cock inside me too, and they fucked me hard together. Once they eventually came together a third time, admittedly quite a bit later, we collapsed into a heavy breathing, sweaty, cum stained mess.

“Think we all needed that,” I muttered.

“Watching so much, we had to give into our desires,” Liara said quietly, head near my ear.

“And I simply haven’t had my cock inside you enough lately,” Shiala added, “Figured I should rectify that.”

We definitely needed a shower after that. All we did was wash each other and head straight back to bed, and we’d tired each other out completely, which was a good thing, as it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

SEMI-FINAL TWO

Selenia – eleven inches

Trazia – nine point five inches

Seleria – twelve inches

Aratiana – twelve inches

Razia – eleven inches

Samara – nine inches

Trayna – eleven point five inches

Elana – eight point five inches

Agana – eleven inches

Lylis – thirteen inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Molia – twelve inches

After my usual morning, I was ready to spend an afternoon and evening being well and truly fucked. I was a good mood all morning after the night I’d sent with Liara and Shiala, both stating I wandered around with a real smile. Don’t get wrong, I loved being fucked by an assortment of girls, but there is something better when it’s people you have genuine love and affection for.

That didn’t mean I wasn’t looking forward to day two. Once I saw the list of girls, I was immediately biased, hoping the final four listed all made it through. Though I would also hope Samara would make it, I knew many of the girls listed could shoot further. Having three girls of twelve and one of thirteen inches meant my arse was going to take a little punishment.

In position as always with my vid-screen, Shiala took it upon herself to get me ready, putting on a bit of a show as she ate my arse first, long enough that I needed to stroke myself and cum before she lubed me up. I think she wanted to fuck me again but managed to hold the desire at bay for now.

Molia went first, and I could only groan, “Oh, fuck yeah,” when she slid her cock inside me.

I heard her giggle. “Like that, Shepard?”

“Love it. Absolutely fucking love it.”

I felt her lean forward. “Well, once all this is over, maybe my friend Ralis and I should spend a day with you?”

“A week, if you want.”

That earned another giggle before she kissed my cheek, got in position, and pounded me. She sent the standard and the tone immediately, all twelve girls gentle when sliding their cock into me, how they always did it nowadays, but after that, it was hard, hot, sweaty sex. Each girl took their entire five-minute allocated time. One or two might have got a little excited, barely pulling out in time to cum on my back. Nearly all of them shot between twenty-five to thirty inches. Molia, Lyana and Agana smashed the record, shooting over thirty, feeling their cum land on my neck. I think some even went in my hair. They each immediately got thirty-five inches.

Between rounds, I went around and sucked off a few other girls, Liara laughing away while Shiala made sure she sat at the end of the line of around a dozen girl. I mostly focused on the smaller girls so I could deepthroat them, earning plenty of compliments regarding my talents at sucking cock. One of the girls said, “I bet men would line up for this sort of treatment from the Saviour.”

I just looked up and smiled. “Pity for them that I don’t like being intimate with men.”

Shiala being last, I sucked her off for long enough that she came in my mouth twice. By the time of her second orgasm, she practically passed out on the lounge, leaning forward to kiss her before whispering into her ear that I loved her. The smile returned was something I didn’t really deserve. Happy that I’d received a mouthful from all of them, I relaxed for an hour or so before the next round, Liara wandering into my room, sitting on my chest and offering her cock for me to suck at well. She thought it would be funny to pull her cock from my mouth and cum on my face.

Round two was just as much fun as round one. I whispering into Liara’s ear to ensure the smaller girls went first, and to have Molia and Lylis to go last. She giggled but know why. Ten girls in a row of ten-inches and more… I’m sure most people would wince. I enjoyed every second. We’re talking fifty minutes of hot, hard, sweaty, grunty, arsehole assaulting fucking. Thick, long cocks pistoning out of me so fast, it was almost a blur on the vid-screen in front of me. I’m not sure how many times I had an orgasm. At least three, again thanking whoever invented those pills. Liara went even further for me regarding organising the girls, Lylis going last, with Molia, Seleria and Aratiana, all at twelve, going before her. It hurt, I won’t lie, but it was so good, I wanted the three of them to take me to a room, one in my mouth, two in my arse.

Then Lylis had her turn and its little wonder she lasted less than a couple of minutes. But those couple of minutes were fantastic, particularly when I felt her body press into my butt and I knew all thirteen were inside me. I moaned and I groaned and I heard plenty of laughter.

“Think he’s loving it,” I heard one say.

“Understatement of the fucking year,” said another.

I needed a break after that. I loved being fucked but my arse was crying enough after so many big cocks, going so far as to have a bath to just relax. Shiala and Liara both joined me, little surprise, simply to lie back against me with absolutely nothing sexual. After that, I had a good bite to eat, absolutely starving, before heading out to the pool, watching plenty of the girls enjoy themselves, others taking a moment to sunbathe, while a few decided they’d like to fuck and suck each other. To be honest, I was always surprised it didn’t turn into a big orgy. I wouldn’t have complained if all our guests fucked each other.

I was looking forward to the evening session, and the girls definitely were too. After the usual introductions and I was lubed up and ready, Molia was first and surprised me by slamming her cock into me to start. I looked back and just went, “Fuck yeah!”

“Like that?”

“Fucking slam me, both rounds. Really give it to me.”

The following two hours left me a sweating, cum-filled mess on the floor. I hurt like hell but, my god, it was worth every second. Every girl, small or large, gave it to me. Some slid their cock into me gently, others rammed it into me over and again. There was not subtlety in what they were doing. They wanted to fuck me and they wanted to win. My back ended up drenched in their cum, happily drinking it once they were done. The only reason I wasn’t spitroasted constantly, as I seriously wanted to cock in my mouth at the same time, was that it was against the established rules.

Once I’d recovered after such a good fucking, I went around to each one and gave them a kiss, with an offer to those who wouldn’t be returning permanently to return any time they wanted. I then sat down in my armchair and nearly fell asleep straight away. Getting fucked hard for two hours is utterly draining, and that’s not just including the amount of cum that spilled out of my cock onto the floor. As I nearly dozed, Liara announced the five finalists.

Through to the final:

Agana – eleven inches

Lylis – thirteen inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Molia – twelve inches

Aratiana – twelve inches

I knew I was in for it on the final day, so Liara announced another rest day so I would be ready for three sessions of fucking. Two in the morning, two in the afternoon, with the final deciding round in the evening.

Having been fucked so hard, but oh so well for the day, I was smart that night and relaxed with my three favourite girls. I didn’t like having absolute favourites, as I knew it was unfair on all the others who had willingly joined me, even admitted their feelings for me, but everyone knew Liara, Shiala and Lylis were those I had most affection and love for. Having seen me fuck hard for so long, they didn’t ask about having sex, and I didn’t ask either. It was best I spend the next day not having anything up my butt.

REST DAY

Waking up the next morning, I had a good idea that would keep me happy and make nearly every single girl with us happy as well. “Remember what you mentioned some time ago, Shiala, about a day of blowjobs and cum?”

“Yes?” she returned carefully.

“Why not today? Just have me in the lounge room, surrounded by all the girls. I’ll just blow one after the other, taking more mouthfuls I can count. The rest can stroke themselves and cum on my face, or cum in a glass for me to drink later. Liara, film the entire thing for however many hours…”

“How long do you think you can do it before you’ll have enough?”

“Four, I think. I could probably go longer, but four will be sufficient. What do you reckon?”

“Totally hot, and everyone can be involved.”

“I’ll put it up on the website and we’ll live-stream it too. Go do your morning exercises, and I reckon we do it tonight.”

After the previous day, I was still feeling in a rather buoyant mood. I got a good sweat on in the gym, burned plenty of energy going for my usual run along the beach, and decided to go for swim in the pool rather than the ocean, before relaxing back in the jacuzzi with a number of beautiful girls. After lunch, Liara mentioned it would start in a few hours and end so we could have a late dinner. Sounded like a good idea, and she added that the numbers watching would already be pretty good.

There was no way we could fit all one hundred plus girls in the lounge room. It was large as it was, but even that would leave us feeling like sardines. I suggested that, while I would love to suck off every girl, perhaps ten inches and under would be easier for me, particularly if I was sucking cock for four hours. There was no disappointment, most happy stroking themselves to cum on my face or in a glass.

Kneepads on as always, at around three o’clock, the live-stream began. No introduction, the camera just rested on me as I sucked my first cock, Liara, who would be followed by Shiala. After that, it was first come, first served. Liara didn’t cum too quickly but I think Shiala was rather excited, quickly giving me a second mouthful. And then it went from there. It got a little crazy. I sucked on more cock that I can count. Within an hour my face was covered in cum, as were my shoulders and chest. While I sucked a girl, I started to stroke a couple of others, my arms and hands also coated in cum too.

Glasses of cum would be handed to me and I’d drink those back, though quite a few girls were happy to have a drink too. I didn’t stop the entire four hours. Sure, after around two hours, my mouth was starting to hurt, but I was enjoying myself far too much. Liara reported that viewing figures just kept on increasing, and apparently the comments were only complimentary. Even more futanari were requesting visits, while she let me know ever more men were wanting to join in too. They were given the standard ‘While flattered, Shepard is not interested in men’ reply.

I’m amazed I didn’t start to feel a little sick, particularly as asari cum is rather sweet, but it tastes so good, I wouldn’t have stopped anyway. More than one girl got down to lick my face and body as I was coated in the stuff, while a couple of girls went so far as to suck my cock too. I didn’t recognise who but they took a load in the mouth once or twice as well.

I was also thankful the girls never tried to fuck my face, leaving me to give them pleasure and making them cum with my talents. All of them were complimentary, though I guess making them cum in my mouth or on my face was compliments enough. By the end of the four hours, I think I had over one hundred girls who would have all wanted to stay. Liara would joke much later that I could establish a colony of futanari. I’d easily make my goal of a thousand easily that way.

Four hours of sucking futanari cock passes quicker than you could imagine. By the time it was over, I was so full of cum, I didn’t even feel that hungry. My mouth felt a bit sore, as did my lips, while Liara handed me a mirror to show my face and body. Absolutely dripping with cum, so she took a photo of me as it was rather funny and bloody erotic at the same time.

I couldn’t thank each girl individually, so Liara got them all to be quiet and I just yelled out my thanks before they disappeared outside. After finishing off some of the glasses, Shiala helping me with that, I had to cry enough. Not feeling sick, but because I felt rather full.

Then I had a shower to wash myself down, as I was starting to feel quite sticky. I was feeling hungry later that night, joining the girls for dinner. There were a few jokes about how much cock I’d sucked and the amount of cum I’d swallowed down, but most had to admit that it was also really bloody hot. “Maybe we could have a private day, just your girls,” Molia suggested. I said that sounded like a bloody good idea.

Only Liara and Shiala joined me in bed that night, Lylis wanting a good rest before the next day. I blew them both two more times, one then the other. I think they both wanted to fuck me after that, and while I wouldn’t have minded, they knew I’d be getting fucked all day, next day, so we eventually behaved ourselves and went to sleep.

FINAL

Agyna – twelve inches

Falere – ten inches

Aryna – eleven inches

Irana – ten inches

Elsmeni – eleven inches

Agana – eleven inches

Lylis – thirteen inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Molia – twelve inches

Aratiana – twelve inches

Liara handed me the list of ten names over breakfast. It wasn’t a surprise to read eight of the ten had eleven inches more. “I’m fucking you hard all five rounds,” Molia stated.

“I look forward to it,” I retorted. Looking at Liara, I said, “How about the live-stream from yesterday?”

“It was very popular, Shepard. And I already have a film ready to go. ‘Commander Shepard: Four Hours of Cum’.”

“All four hours?”

“Shepard, you didn’t stop the entire time,” Liara replied, stifling a giggle, “I didn’t really have to edit a thing.”

“I left a couple of loads on you,” Molia added.

“Jerked me off too,” Falere stated. I’m sure I did, though I couldn’t really remember. There was a lot of cock on display.

We would be starting early so there wasn’t really time for my normal exercises. I did a few quick callisthenics, stretching out the muscles, as I would be in the same position for most of the day. I called Shiala into my room, closed the door, and had her fuck me gently for a few minutes. “Stretch me out,” I told her. We would probably have kept going until Liara walked in. She wasn’t surprised, knowing what I was doing, but we had to get ready. Shiala needed to cum, so I made sure I finished her with my mouth before we walked into the lounge room.

After the usual introductions of the ten finalists and then myself, I put on my kneepads and gloves, working my shoulders and did some crouches to loosen up he muscles some more, before Shiala ate my arse out for a little while, applied some lube, and I got in position.

As always, it was a random selection, though I’ll admit I smiled when Molia was the first up. How she fucked me would set the tone for the first round. I was expecting her to drive her cock into me, but she was gentle, though once she buried herself, she slowly drove her cock into me over and again. It hit all the right spots, and it was like we weren’t even playing the game, but fucking like we normally did. I was dripping pre-cum within a couple of minutes.

That was how it went the first round. Each girl slid their cock into me gently and set a slow but steady rhythm, driving their cock into me, nearly pulling it all the way out, just leaving their thick head inside me, then driving it in again. Every single time, it felt just absolutely wonderful. Lyana made me cum first. No surprise her thick, long cock made me feel really good. I already had a real soft spot for Agyna as well, and as she went last, it was no surprise I came hard with her as well.

Top 5 – End of Round One

Molia

Agyna

Lyana

Lylis

Aryna

I was given a longer break than normal between round one and two as we gave the girls more time to recover. Liara worried about me, noticing what the girls had been doing, but I assured her I was absolutely fine and had enjoyed it all.

After a drink and an energy bar, I was on my knees quite quickly, read for round two to get going. Some of the girls were still returning so Shiala thought she’d have a little fun with me. Liara didn’t want to miss out, so after Shiala came in me, Liara had her own go, giving me a load too. “Hey, he’s ours today!” Lylis exclaimed, much to the laughter of others.

“I think you’ll find he actually belongs to me,” Liara retorted with a smile, while still buried inside me of course, “Who do you belong to, Shepard?”

“You first. Shiala and Lylis next. Then the others.”

Liara must have given her a look as Lylis giggled, adding, “Hmmm. Can’t argue there.”

“Should be glad we didn’t double him,” Shiala added, “Because, trust me, he wouldn’t complain.”

“Wait until Molia and I get our hands on him!” Ralis called out.

I loved it when the girls fought over me. And I knew, since Ralis mentioned it, I was getting doubled or spitroasted by her and Molia. Something to look forward to later, though perhaps after relaxing after a day or two. I knew I would be sore by the end of the fifth round.

The second round was much like the first one, and I had a good idea that the top five was already established, with perhaps one or two changes. Aratiana proved she was up for the fight, first up, and I was well fucked. She had me moan loudly, and it felt so good, it made my arms weak. Falere was giving it her all, but going up against bigger, thicker girls was always going to be difficult. She was coming nearly last, assuring her at the end that she would still get me and her mother soon enough. That put a smile on her face at least.

Molia fucked me senseless, cumming hard within a couple of minutes. Every time, I liked her that little bit more. Her cock was just so good, and part of me wanted to throw her on the ground and just ride her all day. Lylis only ever fucked me hard during the game, and she was really up for it this time, giving it to me harder and faster than I could remember. She didn’t quite make me cum, but I did moan that I loved her more than once. No surprise she broke thirty inches again. Aryna and Agyna gave me a solid five-minute pounding, back to back. Ten minutes that left me sweating, cum covered, and desperate for them to fuck me together. Something to keep in mind for another time. By the end of the round, I was exhausted from my orgasms and the fact I’d been fucked so well. Liara and Shiala both joked I would need a good rest before the next two rounds.

Top 5 – End of Round Two

Molia

Lylis

Aryna

Agyna

Aratiana

I behaved between the morning and afternoon session, definitely not getting fucked and not even sucking one cock. I had a shower, a bite to eat, and went for a walk by myself, for no other reason than to not find myself distracted by girls. Liara probably knew why. I wanted to fuck all of them so I was smart enough to get away for a while.

Returning to the house for the afternoon session, Liara and Shiala greeted me with a kiss on their cheek, whispering their thanks for me being sensible during my break. The live-stream began again, I was made ready while Liara introduced us all again and let us know the scores. Knowing it was between Molia and Lylis was rather amusing, as I knew both were desperate to win. The top five were only covered by a few inches, while Lyana wasn’t out of it either. To be fair, the top ten were still close enough that anyone could win. The afternoon session would decide who would really be up for the title.

Falere started round three, and I knew she was thinking she was out of it. I would have suggested she just cum in me, but that would have seen her disqualified, so she pulled out at the last second and came on my hole. Liara just said she scored zero. When Molia got into position, she cleaned me up first, which had me head down, arse up, and she ate my arse for far longer than necessary. She hadn’t done that very often, so I happily got back on all fours so she could fuck my now clean hole.

Lylis, though… When she fucked me, I came hard again and she broke the thirty-inch barrier a second time. That sent her into the lead. She was so excited, she almost knocked me over, coming around so she could at least kiss me. I’ll admit, I was hoping she would win.

Knowing what they now had to do, the rest pounded me for all they were worth. Despite the rest, my arse was starting to feel it, though that’s not a complaint. That just meant I was being well-fucked. My cock was constantly hard and was similar to a leaky faucet, constantly leaking pre-cum, even after I’d just blasted another load onto the floor. Lyana fucked me with a hint of desperation, wanting as much length as she could get, really driving her cock into me. Aryna did the same thing, as did the final couple, so I was slightly relieved by the end of the round.

Top 5 – End of Round Three

Lylis

Molia

Aryna

Agyna

Aratiana

Like between the first two rounds, I was given longer than usual to have a drink, an energy bar or two, while also enjoying my usual glass of cum, Shiala sitting on my lap as we generally shared it nowadays. She certainly blew me enough nowadays to enjoy my taste as well. She had done some research and had me eating and drinking the right things that would make it nice for her.

I knew starting first would make Lylis nervous, so I cheated a little bit, giving her a kiss and cuddle before she started. That definitely helped calm her down, and it felt great when I felt her slide all thirteen inches inside me. Once she was buried, I looked back at her and smiled, before returning my eyes to the vid-screen. Watching her fuck me that way was hot. She didn’t take her entire length out of me, but it was enough to nearly have me drooling with pleasure. When she broke thirty-inches again, I knew she’d have to have an awful final round to lose.

Molia still gave it her all though, and she broke thirty inches as well. When she finished fucking me, I had to ask for a longer break between two girls, as she had properly given me one hell of a fucking. I was now fairly certain it was between her and Lylis. The one girl who impressed me was Aratiana. I hadn’t really known her well before this game, but she was a cute young thing, with an enormous cock, and in the brief moments we spoke, I was impressed. And she definitely enjoyed fucking me, and that feeling was definitely returned. She was out-shining girls who’d fucked me before. I figured she would run the top two close. Lyana had proven rather disappointing. Still fucking me good and proper, but missing just that little something in her length. As for Falere, she’d pretty much given up, only pulling out of me to prevent being disqualified, against coating my hole in her cum.

Top 5 – End of Round Four

Lylis

Molia

Aratiana

Agyna

Aryna

There was now a long break before the final round which would decide the winner of the largest event of the game so far, and I knew Liara and Shiala were already planning an even bigger event. They knew it was difficult for me at times, though knew I’d definitely be up for it, and if live-stream figures were anything to go by, it would probably prove even bigger again.

I did want a good soak in the bath, but figured doing that after the final round would probably be best, my abused arsehole wanting a good wash and soak. So I did have a quick shower, joined by Shiala and Liara, who simply wanted to wash me down, running their hands over my tanned, lean but muscular body. Apart from a little making out, we got out and dried ourselves down before heading out to grab a bite of dinner.

Heading outside, there were plenty of girls by the pool or jacuzzi. In the distance were more girls lazing about on the beach. Nearly all of them would be departing the day after tomorrow, and I’d be sad to see most of them go. I didn’t know all their names, it was simply impossible to remember them all, but Liara and Shiala knew my tastes in girls. All of them were beautiful, most of them quite young, though that didn’t particularly bother me, and they all had fantastic cocks.

Deciding on a nap, I headed back to my room to catch an hour or two of sleep, though that was interrupted by Shiala, who closed the door and offered me a chance at her pussy. Since I was hard anyway, she climbed onto my lap and I slid my cock inside her, where we made love until I came inside her, she stroked her cock, leaving cum on my chest, and then she just lay down on me, whispering that she loved me. I would have had another shower to clean up, but I was going to get coated in more cum anyway.

Walking into the lounge room before the start of the final round, the crowd cheered as I made my appearance. I mingled with them, giving plenty of them a kiss and hug, a cheeky stroke of one or two. Plenty of hands stroked my cock or fondled my arse in return, though I eventually had to leave them as Liara was getting ready to make the final introductions.

After that was done, I personally greeted all ten girls with a kiss on each cheek, wishing them luck, before lubing up their cocks. Lylis was last, being in the lead, and the look in her eyes when I stroked that long, thick cock of hers suggested I was going to be in for it. I kissed her softly on the lips and gave her a wink. I was confident she was going to win.

Falere went first, being in tenth place. I can honestly say that we made love for the five minutes, as knowing what she was going to do, I sat up on my knees, feeling one of her arms wrap around me, the other stroke my cock, and when she was done, she came inside me. Liara didn’t even bother saying she was disqualified as she hadn’t score any points since round two.

Elsmeni, who admitted to me her disappointment, was next, and she left a load inside me as well, as it didn’t matter. Irana and Agana were after her, both just enjoying fucking me before leaving a load inside me too. Liara and Shiala just laughed, as the same thing usually happened. The top five or six would play to win, the others would just enjoy fucking me and leaving a load in my arse. I didn’t complain either as I loved it

Lyana was next up and that’s when things got serious. If we weren’t playing the game, I’d have rested my head on my arms and raised my arse further it was that good. It was her best round but I doubted it would be enough to win, but perhaps break into the top five. Aryna was always a good fuck, but I’d taken a real liking to Agyna as well. When she was done, I had her come around to the front and gave her cock a quick suck, cleaning her up, chatting to her about her upcoming move into the hotel. She was definitely looking forward to it.

Then came the top three. Aratiana gave me an idea of what to expect when she moved here permanently, a solid five minutes of twelve inches just pounding me without mercy. I came hard as she did so, and she broke thirty inches. Molia realised a gauntlet had been thrown down and had me moaning within a minute. I looked at Liara as she was fucking me, and she was rather turned on by it. I mouthed ‘More than five?’ but she shook her head. Rules were rules. She broke thirty inches as well.

Lylis was last. She didn’t need to break thirty inches to win, she just needed to fuck me as well as she had and get length. I couldn’t do the sums in my head, I was far too horny to think straight, but when she slid her cock into me for the final time, nothing else mattered except that.

She won, of course. She won easily. Once my back was cleaned, I stood up and gave her a kiss and a hug, as did the other girls. They might have lost, but everyone liked Lylis. She was far too sweet and adorable for her own good. The top ten didn’t even change, the order they fucked me being the order they finished.

After the presentations, the bar was opened so the girls could relax and unwind. I sat back in my armchair, enjoying my glass of cum, before I took Lylis by the hand and escorted her to the bathroom, where we relaxed together in the hot water, feeling the strain of a whole day of being fucking by massive cocks.

“How’s your butt?” she asked with a giggle.

“A little sore, to be honest.”

“Going to take it easy tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” Putting my lips to her ear, I whispered, “And I’m glad you won.”

“I love you,” she said quietly.

“And I you, sweetie. Now you get me to yourself for an entire weekend.”

“We’ll mix it up, won’t we?”

I knew what she meant. “Of course, whatever you want. You were the winner. It’s your choice what we do. But you know I love watching you ride me too.”

“I love it too,” she whispered, before turning her head to look at me, “Maybe tomorrow…”

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Tell you what, sleep with me tonight and I’ll see how I feel in the morning. Despite not fucking at all, even my cock is sore from constantly cumming all day!”

“I’m sure there are ways I can get you in the mood.”

She wasn’t wrong. About ten minutes after waking up the next morning, Lylis was on my lap, my cock buried inside her pussy. It was quite a nice way to start the day.


	23. Shepard Loves Power Fucking

Aria had me bent over on the bed, my head resting on a pillow, arse up in the air. Her nine-inch cock was deep in my arse constantly. She had my cock leaking enough pre-cum to leave a small puddle. Holding an arm back by each wrist, it wasn't uncomfortable, which was a surprise. I was loving every minute. Hard, hot and sweaty sex, which both of us absolutely loved.

"I'll never tire of this, Shepard," she grunts.

"Neither will I. I love your cock," I groan.

I hear her stifle a chuckle as she continued to fuck me. It was always like that with Aria. Hard fucking but never over the top, except for those one or two times we both remembered. She called me her bitch or her slut, but it was always with humour. I knew her feelings for me. Much was revealed during that interview. Our relationship didn't particularly change though. We both knew the truth. All that changed is that, occasionally after we fucked, she would ask me to stay for a while, and I would... just hold her. The rough edges were slowly being worn away. She would always be Aria T'Loak, Pirate Queen, but she was continuing to mellow the longer she lived with us.

"Holy shit, Shepard, I'm going to cum." She lets my wrists go as she pulled out and I turned around, my mouth immediately swallowing her cock. She laughs again. "Dirty bitch. You can't help get a mouthful, can you?" But I look up into her eyes and see the affection. She thrusts a few times before she simply moaned and unloaded a sweet mouthful and I swallowed it down greedily, not wanting to share a drop. Dropping to her knees, the kiss we share is soft. No longer a surprise though.

Still rock hard as always, she smirks as she pushes me down onto my back. Feeling her apply more lube, I know she wants to keep fucking me. After the dual week with the journalist and the gangbang, I was spending plenty of time with my other girls as they had barely touched me for over a week. And Aria knew I would always go looking for her as she knew how much I loved it when she fucked me.

I spend the next hour on my back, arse lifted up by her own strength, mesmerised by her cock constantly disappearing inside me. She leans forward at the same time, our kisses full of passion, and I know more than once she wants to say things she would rather remain unsaid. So we grunt, swear and sweat our way through it. She makes me cum hard on my chest before she finally leaves a load inside me. Now worn out, she can only collapse on my chest, caring little about the cum still on me.

"You're going to ruin me, Shepard."

"Ruin you? I'm the one getting fucked in the arse constantly."

She laughs, looking up at me. "Is that a complaint I hear?"

"Absolutely not. Just a fact." I give her cock a squeeze, clenching my arse, which causes her to smile. "That's right. Best piece of arse in the galaxy, or so I've been told."

After cleaning us both up with a cloth, she pulls me onto my side and spoons into me. It's still a little weird doing this with Aria, but after the interview, no longer a surprise. We don't say a whole lot because we both realise our silences were comfortable. We did actually like each other as people. Just took a long time to finally realise. "I meant it," she finally says.

"I know you did," I reply softly.

"Thanks for not making it, you know, weird."

"You have told me before, Aria. It was a surprise you told her though."

I feel her shrug. "Liara said we should be honest. She asked, I replied. Now everyone knows. Apart from a couple of jokes, nothing has changed, which is good." She paused before adding, “Sorry for being a bitch recently. Just… Admitting it in the interview did my head in for a while. Didn’t know how to deal with it.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I figured you were dealing with something and knew you’d approach me eventually.”

“Getting knocked out of the last game… upset me more than it should have as well. That just added to how weird I was feeling and… Well, I’ll shut up now…”

“Aria, you should know I’d let you fuck me outside the game. How often do I say no?”

“Hmmm. Good point.”

We lay together for another fifteen minutes or so before the moment is over and she tells me to fuck off, though it's said with a smile, and she does kiss me before I leave her room. That never used to happen, so she certainly did mean what she said.

My next room to visit is Elsmeni. She smiles upon opening the door, greeting me with one hell of a kiss. Once the door is closed, though, our roles are clear. I'm soon cuffed and gagged on her bed, though before she starts, she lies me down on my stomach and massages me before covering me in oil. Once I'm relaxed, she places the head of her eleven inches at my arse and gently slides it in. All my girls do that nowadays, the idea of ramming it in abandoned after 'Tap Out Day'. I didn't mind it before but can understand why they are now careful.

I feel her hot breath in my ear as she leans forward. "Are you ready, my love?" she whispers, her tone sending a shiver down my spine. I know I'm in for a good one. She sees the smile in my eyes, as the smile she returns is dazzling. To my surprise, she starts out slow, sliding in her entire length before taking it out. She does that for long enough that I get comfortable. A mistake, as the increase in tempo and strength is immediate. It does make me cry out before I moan loudly. Her fingers dig into my shoulders as she pounds me. I'm loving every second of it. She's not silent while fucking me, but it's usually just questions. Do you like my big cock? Do you want more? Do you want it harder? To every question, I nod yes, because I want to feel her cum in me.

Eventually pulling out, she flips me onto my back and gets me into position. My cock is basically a faucet, leaking so much pre-cum I actually thought I'd orgasmed. It had felt so good, I honestly thought I had. She gently slides her cock back into me and doesn't hesitate fucking me again. I'm now groaning loudly, desperate to cum and I want to feel her too. Wrapping my legs around her, she leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Soon, Shepard. Just a few more minutes." I'd have accepted a few more hours quite happily.

When she does finally release, she cries out before collapsing onto me, her hands immediately moving to undo the cuffs so I can hold her. I relax completely, starting to chuckle away. "What?" she asks.

"You and Aria have just absolutely pounded me. And I still have Molia and Lylis to go."

She giggles too. "You're going to be sore in the morning."

"Worth it though."

Once sex is over, Elsmeni immediately reverts to the sweet girl I was immediately smitten with. Her room is a reflection of that personality, bright colours and vibrant. It's only when her cock is inside me that she releases her darker urges. That's what I call them. She doesn't want me hurt or anything, she just wants compliance with her desires. I'm happy to do it.

I don't particularly want to leave her, as I would stay with her the rest of the day, but I'd given my word to the others, and didn't want to break it. The kiss I share with Elsmeni is long and full of feeling, particularly from her. After such a good fuck, I need a drink, so head back to the kitchen to grab a drink, stopping at the bathroom to have a quick clean up, ready for Molia.

"Having a good day?" Liara asks from the kitchen table.

"As always. What about you?"

"Watching a bit of what you're up to, otherwise hard at work."

"Phrasing, Liara."

She looks down at her crotch. "Well, I'm not lying either way."

"Where are the others?"

"By the pool as always. Shiala is in your room asleep."

"Is she okay?"

Liara smiles as my concern is immediately obvious. "She's fine, Shepard. She's just relaxing like the rest of them but you know she prefers your room nowadays." She was right, both of them spent more time sleeping with me than in their own rooms. Lylis was also a regular, thankful my bed was more than big enough to fit all four of us. "Will you be staying with Lylis tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I'll keep Shiala company then. We'll blow each other or something." The smile is immediate and Liara laughs. "Thought you'd like that thought."

"You'll film it?"

"For you, absolutely."

I walk towards her and give her a tight hug. "I love you," I whisper, and I mean every letter.

She looks up and kisses me. "I love you too," she replies, giving my arse a squeeze, "Now go make your other girls as happy as you make me."

I think about that as I walk to Molia's room. I know Liara was the one who organised this whole thing, but even years later, I'm still staggered at how accepting she is. I know it's to do with the mindset of futanari, but I had always thought Liara would want me to herself. Maybe I'd just read it wrong. If our lives hadn't developed this way, if we'd simply settled down together, I wouldn't have minded one bit.

I quickly check my bedroom, and Shiala is fast asleep, right in the middle of my bed. Wandering in, she doesn't stir as I carefully sit down and lean over to kiss her cheek. "Love you," I whisper. I see her smile, even in her sleep, kissing her cheek again before I leave.

Walking into Molia's room, she's lying back on her bed, thick twelve-inch cock obviously lubed up, gently stroking herself. Glancing at the wall, I see porn playing on the vid-screen. "Ah, looks like us, Molia."

"I always watch us, Shepard, because it's always good. I can close my eyes, just listening to the sound, and I'm taken back to the precise moment."

"Despite all the times we've fucked?"

"But it's always good, Shepard." Crawling up her bed, I eventually straddle her lap, leaning down to kiss her before she tells me what she wants. "I want you to ride me, Shepard. I want you to ride me through three orgasms for yourself."

"That could take a while. And obviously you'll have a few too."

"Definitely. But I just want to watch you enjoy it. Hard and fast. Slow and gentle. It's up to you today."

Raising an eyebrow, I have to ask, "Why?"

The smile makes my heart flutter it's so warm. "Because I don't always have to bend you over and drive into you. We don't do this often enough. Not every single time has to be assertive and aggressive."

"You've been speaking to Shiala."

"All your girls compare, Shepard. Some prefer the way they are with you. Some of us are willing to do different things. Today, you can control what to do with my dick."

"Honestly, I'm just happy having it inside me."

I lift myself up as Molia grabs the base of her cock, and I grunt a bit as I feel it slide inside me. I take it nice and slow as I feel myself adapt but it doesn't take all that long before I bottom out. I was a twelve inch veteran by now, though that didn't mean I could just ram it in all the time. I lean forward again to kiss her, but otherwise don't move for at least five or so minutes, causing her to laugh. "Guess you weren't lying about it being inside you."

"Even without moving I feel tingles, Molia."

I'm sure we end up making love, as that is what it was, for at least two hours, taking the entire time nice and slow. I love it, but I think Molia loved it even more, particularly after her third orgasm, when I notice her eyes glisten and she drags me down to kiss me hard, more feeling in that than any words could say. It isn't a surprise, all my girls feel the same way, though some are more obvious than others. I leave an absolute pool of cum all over her chest and belly, which she happily cleans with her fingers. She didn't blow me all that often, but I did cum on her quite a bit, and she admitted to liking my taste, as much as I loved hers.

Leaning down to kiss again her, I ask, "Sure you don't want to fuck me?"

She giggles. "Shepard, do you want to be fucked?"

"Yes."

"You want my thick twelve-inch cock driving into your tight little arse?"

"God yes."

She smiles, kisses my cheek, and happily agrees.

Five minutes later, my arse is in the air being pounded by Molia. She's in the usual aggressive stance, tightly gripping the side of my body as she drives her cock into me. I love the gentle stuff, but with Molia, I'll take this all day. I'm moaning loudly and I'm sure most of the girls probably hear. Molia is loving it too, and I know she won't last long like this.

She slows down a couple of times, holding back her orgasm, squeezing her cock each time, causing her to giggle again. Then she resumes, causing me to moan again, generally just versions of 'Fuck me' or 'Fuck yeah'. If anyone is watching this on a vid-screen, I have no doubt they are stroking themselves to it.

"Where do you want it?"

"Let me get into position and you can have a practice."

She laughs away as I get on all fours, feeling her get into the right position. She pounds me for a couple more minutes before I feel her pull out and cum. She laughs away as she leaves quite the load. "Well, twenty-eight, Shepard. Not bad." Feeling empty, I ask her to slide her cock back into me for minute. She does so, but we've both knackered, eventually lying down side by side, though I lie on my stomach.

"Sure you can't stay?" she asks quietly.

"You know I would if I hadn't given my word to Lylis."

"Another night?"

I lean across and kiss her. "Definitely, and soon."

"How many today?"

"You're number five. Lylis is sixth and last."

She giggles to herself. "I don't know how you do it sometimes."

"I'll be sore tomorrow, so it'll just be blowjobs most of the day."

I would like to stay with Molia but I eventually have to leave her too. She pouts a little bit but gives me a long cuddle at her door before I leave, and I give her my word that she can have me for a whole night soon. Sure, we'd fuck constantly but I think she'd just like to lie back, talk, maybe watch a movie, or just cuddle.

Lylis has her door closed, so I knock and wait. I didn't like just barging into a girl's room. It was their sanctuary as much as my room was. And if the door was closed, that mean privacy. She opens the door and I'm surprised by the sheer negligee. We're naked nearly all the time, though clothing was slowly but surely being worn by the girls. I was so used to nudity I barely remember what it felt like to be clothed.

She pulls me in, immediately kissing me. We're now very much in love with each other and our kisses are a reflection of that. We always take it slow when we're together but there's something different tonight. The negligee has me thinking. Breaking the kiss, she asks, "Shepard, I would like you to do something for me."

"Of course. Anything."

"I want you to make love to me tonight."

The question isn't a surprise as we’d done it once before, the morning after the game. I'd been expecting it for some time. I know she wants children, just like Shiala and Liara. And she's also made subtle suggestions about wanting me differently. "Absolutely. But you know the rules. I didn’t say anything the morning after the game, but if anyone found out…"

She nods, grabbing her by the hand, where I find Liara still in the kitchen. Once I tell her what Lylis wants, she summons all the other girls to the kitchen. The rule book is opened, Liara tables the amendment. No-one disagrees, and therefore the change to our relationship is agreed, Lylis asking it be based on the same rule as Shiala. Anytime she wants. I think she has wanted this for longer than any of us realised.

Once the rules are back on the wall, Lylis grabs my hand and practically drags me back to her room, making sure the door is closed and the camera is off. Making out resumes immediately as we end up on the bed, me on top, which I assume is a position I will remain in. "Just focus on my pussy," she whispers, "I'll stroke myself while we make love."

I didn't just focus on her pussy of course. Her entire body, except her cock, was given attention. I had her writhing and moaning rather quickly. Her breasts were firm and perky, her nipples hard enough to cut ice. Her stomach was flat as she would sometimes work out with me, simply to be in my company. Her legs were toned, enjoying running my tongue all the way along them. Even her feet were cute, and I wasn't big into feet.

By the time my tongue licked her pussy, she was on the verge of orgasm. She had her first one within a couple of minutes. It was a big one, and through her cries, she admitted it was her first one ever. That made me lift my head to look at her. "Seriously?"

She looks down and nods. "Always focused on my cock. Can you do that again?"

I smile and lower my mouth. I give her two more before she has to cry enough, gesturing to me desperately to hug her. After we make out for a little while and she's calmed down, she does drop a bit of a bombshell. "I'm a virgin when it comes to my pussy, Shepard."

"Well, I know you're not quite similar to humans, so that's okay."

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" I nod. "I was saving myself for you."

I know my eyes widen in surprise. "Seriously?"

She nods firmly. "I set my mind many years ago. When I started being sexually active, I focused on my cock, wondering who I want to be my first lover the other way. No-one really met my standards. Then I heard all about you and I thought 'One day, I will be with him and he will be my first. And only'."

I'm not really sure what to say except, "I'm honoured."

That makes her laugh at least. "Thought that would be a surprise."

Getting into position, I lube myself up a little first, just to help, before I place my cock at her entrance and gently prod her, waiting for her to accept me. As my cock slides in, I can't help but marvel at how tight she is, watching her face, the smile only broadening, as she eventually takes my entire length. Then I admit, "Lylis, I'm going to last two minutes at most."

"Tight?"

"Very. But we're going to have a lot of fun too."

I wasn't far off as I did cum very quickly the first time. I find no embarrassment in it. With any new lover, the excitement causes the body to react differently. After I cum, Lylis just hugs me tightly as I recover, though I remain hard thanks to those wonderful little pills.

Knowing asari have a g-spot, having discovered that with Liara and Shiala, I suggest Lylis ride me next as my cock should hit the right spots inside her. She loves the idea and happily straddles me, watching my cock disappear inside her again. She takes her time riding me, and starts to stroke herself at the same time, and I know I'm going to be covered in cum soon.

"Goddess," she breathes, "I might have a dual orgasm."

"Futanari are lucky in that regard."

That makes her giggle. "You might have to catch me if I do. And I'll probably cry."

"Shiala did the same thing the first time it happened to her. It's fine."

"And Liara?" she asks, a twinkle in the eye, knowing it's a little secret.

"Between you and me, she sobbed when she had her first dual orgasm. I held her for what felt like hours."

"Can you do that with me too?"

"Lylis, I'm here until tomorrow morning and we can do whatever you want."

She timed it bloody well, her vaginal orgasm hitting first, barely able to stroke herself to completion, erupting all over me at the same that she collapses forward onto me. The cum between us isn't a bother, and she starts to weep, so I do as she asks and just cuddle her. She doesn't cry for long, but it's easy to understand why it was emotional. We lie that for a while, fingers trailing up and down the smooth skin of her back, and it's no surprise she tells me she loves me, and I have no hesitation returning those words.

After a while, we do have a shower to clean up, and once back in her bed under the sheets, she cuddles into me and asks if I'd like to watch a movie. I ask if she means porn or not, she says not, so we browse the extensive library and eventually choose an asari produced movie. Their films are different to humans, certainly more artistic, though I find it a bit heavy going at times. It's a romance though, no surprise there, and I hear her sigh happily a number of times next to me. By the time the movie finishes, she's fast asleep on my shoulder, so I watch her for a few minutes before turning off the lights.

We do make love again the next morning, and I have a feeling our relationship has already changed. To be honest, it doesn't bother me a bit, as it was the same with Shiala. It started our roughly the same but the more time passed, the more she wanted me to make love to her. I had a feeling the exact same thing would happen with Lylis. Sure, I'd still like to be fucked, but I had other girls for that. Shiala still fucked me occasionally, while it was still fifty-fifty with Liara, but I think Lylis would happily never fuck me again, except for the game and other special events. Just a thought, and something we'd have to discuss.

Walking out into the kitchen hand in hand, Lylis leaning into me, all eyes fall upon us. Most smile, as they can see the affection. Even those who don't exactly smile, their eyes recognise and understand. If there was a sign of any jealousy, Liara would stamp it out. I'm still not sure how she doesn't get jealous herself. After breakfast, Liara asks what I plan to do. "Morning exercise then I'm not sure. Feeling a little tender today so I think I should take it easy. But if any of the girls want me..."

Liara looks around the table. "Take it easy on him today. There are still thousands of days left to fuck him."

The rest look around the table. "Okay, so who does get to fuck him today?

All eyes fall on Tevos, who even after all this time, still carries residual guilt about 'Tap Out Day'. We’d have sex since then, and she participated in the big game recently, but still… "I'd be delighted," I state, "And she can have me for the night too." I think she nearly starts to cry, so I know the very day is on her mind.

I spent the morning in the gym, joined by Lylis and Aryna, who don clothing when they exercise. Liara realised that exercising could be a problem and I now wore underwear and shorts, though still preferred being without a shirt anyway. The pair join me for a run on the beach before we do head into the water. When flaccid, Lylis is still enormous, dick swinging as she walks. Aryna is more a grower than shower, finding it amusing whenever I stare at her when flaccid.

Back at the house, Liara mentions something over lunch that has me almost laughing on the floor. "We have a request, Shepard, for after lunch." That's her polite way of saying 'You're doing it unless you use the word. "All of us want you to do something for us. Strangely, it's something we've never asked for before."

"What would you like?" I ask cautiously.

"We want you to masturbate for us."

She knows I want to crack up laughing but someone hold it back. "Seriously?"

"Yes. You've watched us do it. We would like the favour returned."

"Okay, sure, no problem. That's it, nothing else?"

"Nope, just that."

"Going to film it?"

"No, this is just our little treat."

It was... It was a little weird. Firstly, because I hadn't really jacked off without someone fucking me, or eating my arse, for years now. I received the occasional handjob, but that wasn't masturbating. But I do as they ask, lubed up my cock and stroke myself. I don't need porn as a visual aid as I have a bunch of gorgeous girls in front of me. They ask me to talk dirty and I do, though inside, I'm dying of laughter. But they enjoy the show and are very excited when I finally cum. I didn't really get why they wanted me to do it, but they all kissed my cheek once I was done, Liara offering a towel to clean myself up, then they all went about their day.

Strange.

We all spend the rest of the day around the pool and jacuzzi. All the girls except Tevos start drinking. I don't either. Soon there is plenty of laughing as the conversation turns naughty, as always, though the girls know not to be intimate with me, though they sure like to tease me. I loved it and spend much of my time laughing.

Tevos eventually grabs my hand, and there's plenty of cat-calling as we leave. We enjoy a quiet dinner together, not saying much, before heading to her room. She closes the door and turns off the camera before she turns towards me, her face desperate for me to hold her. Her hold on me is tight in return.

"Ariana, it's time to let it go," I say softly.

"I can't, because I'm the one who organised it. I had them hurt you badly."

"I'm fine, Ariana. I was fine a couple of days later. I'm definitely fine now." I lift her chin with a finger. "Trust me on this. But what do you want to hear from me?"

"That you forgive me for what I put you through," she says, noticing a couple of tears slide down her cheeks.

Wiping them away, I say, "There is nothing to forgive, Ariana. But, I want you to stop feeling guilty. I want you to enjoy what we shared before. I want the old Ariana back, who bent me over the desk in her office on the Citadel and thanked me with a good, solid, hard fuck. I want that Tevos back, not the shell in front of me." I kiss her gently before stating, "I forgive you, Ariana, for everything that happened that day. From today, it's a clean slate, and that day is well and truly forgotten." She buries her head in my chest as I add quietly, "Agreed?" She nods her head into my chest as I hold her. "I think sex is off the table tonight."

"Just hold me all night and we'll restart again tomorrow."

Sliding under the sheets together, we lie on our sides facing each other, my hands never leaving her body, nor hers mine. We talk about everything. Our lives before the Reaper War. The moments we shared. The many moments we didn't. Her unwavering belief that I would win the war for them. Her joy at my survival. Her realisation that she was in love with me. She eventually falls asleep, head resting under my chin. There's no doubt a weight was lifted during that night.

The next morning, Tevos is horny, and the smile when she wakes up is the first genuine one I had seen in a long time. I immediately head to my room and grab a couple of pills, returning to see Tevos lying back, waiting for me, ten point five inches standing proud. Closing the door behind me, I crawl up the bed and swallow most of her length at once. She gasps when I do so, looking up at her as I bob my head up and down. I want her to cum in my mouth, and she definitely wanted to as well. It doesn't take too long to bring about her first orgasm, taking a mouthful of her load. I don't swallow it all, crawling up and leaning down to kiss her. She happily accepts my kiss as I gave her some of it.

"Do you want me on all fours, Ariana?"

The smile is immediate. "Goddess, yes."

"And are you going to fuck me?"

"Your arse is mine, Shepard."

I kiss her again. "Good. Want the others to watch?" She nods, so I get up and open the door, also turning on the camera. Getting back on the bed, she helps get me ready, feeling her fingers probe me as I'm lubed up, looking back to see her stroking her cock, lubing up at the same time.

She's gentle when sliding her length inside me, letting me comfortable. "Head down?" I ask.

"Definitely again," she says, adopting the aggressive stance I knew and loved. She hadn't done that in... months probably.

I grab a pillow and rest my head, making sure I can look back and watch. She was getting comfortable, ready to fuck me. "Ariana?" She meets my eyes. "Fuck me hard."

She starts out slow, building up a rhythm, but within a couple of minutes, she's absolutely pounding me, just like before. The rest of the girls must have noticed as we soon have an audience, and they are urging her on to fuck me too. I sense this a real relief for her, of all the urges she'd no doubt kept suppressed. If she needed to fuck me all day, she could have at it.

I last ten minutes before I cum all over her sheets. Having her fuck me like that again was a thrill. She lasted another five before unloading inside me. And she kept right on fucking me. "Well, I think everything is back to normal," Aria stated, "Feel better now?"

"Goddess, yes. How much longer can you last, Shepard?"

"Long as you need, Ariana. My arse is yours."

The smile she returned lit up her face before she glanced at the others. "Think we might be a while, girls. I want to enjoy him and give him a couple more loads."

"One in the mouth, hopefully," I state.

"Aryna, if you want to stay, we can spitroast him."

I nearly orgasmed at the mere mention of a spitroast. The rest left, closing the door, as Aryna kneeled before me. I got back on all fours and started to blow her as I felt hands on my hips, Tevos really started to fuck me. She had me moaning around Aryna's cock though I could still blow her. My cock was still leaking, while Aryna was obviously turned on already, as I was soon rewarded with a mouthful of her cum, swallowing it down before she could even thinking about kissing me.

Tevos came in me again, and kept right on fucking. My arse wasn't even starting to feel the strain, considering how often I was fucked, and with each minute, I knew she was feeling ever more confident. I wouldn't mention doubling again yet, but I remember her and Aryna doubling me to great effect before.

When she cried out she was about to cum, I swung around so I could swallow her cock, Aryna immediately sliding her cock into me and wasting no time fucking me. "So fucking tight, Shepard," she grunted. I just focused on Tevos, swallowing as much of her cock as possible. She was never going to last too long and I took a third load from her that morning. That just about did her in, sitting back on her knees, watching as Aryna pounded me until she came again. Once she pulled out, I collapsed onto the bed, feeling cum leak out of me.

"Well, that was quite the morning," I said with a chuckle, before looking up at Tevos, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now. I've got over that mental hurdle." She glanced at Aryna. "And we'll have to do what we used to."

"Two at once?" Aryna asked, and I could hear the hope in her tone.

"Definitely. I'm sure Shepard can take it."

"I've had Molia and Ralis since a few times. They just take it much easier, obviously."

"We'll do the same thing," Tevos said, leaning down to kiss me, "We all have to enjoy it, of course."

After such a long fuck, I was feeling slightly tender, Aryna wandering off as I joined Tevos in the shower, where we made out for a long time, just enjoying each other once again. Still feeling rather turned on, she offered to eat my arse if she could fuck me again. We stayed in the shower, Tevos getting down behind me first, and she was rather good at it. As tall as she was, I didn't have to change position much, just leaning against the wall as she slid inside me again. It was a gentler fuck than earlier, though I came quit quickly as I stroked myself, feeling Tevos find a good rhythm, fucking me for a solid fifteen minutes at least before leaving her fourth load inside me. I think our appetites were finally sated after that, both of us feeling a little tired.

Needing something in my stomach other than her cum, we headed out for a late breakfast, sitting by ourselves as we ate, and she smiled all the way through her meal, the old Tevos well and truly back. "When would you like to be double fucked by Aryna and I next?" she asked as we wandered out to join the others at the pool.

"Whenever you want, Ariana."

"I'll talk with her, and we'll organise a date. Make a night of it. One of us at a time. Spitroast. Double."

"Being doubled is always the best way to end the night."

She grabbed my hand to stop me, still away from the group. "Have you ever wanted to return the favour?"

"No. Not unless you wanted the agreement to change. I love what we share. That time in your office, I was thinking 'I could do this the rest of my life.'"

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I can live with that too."

The girls left me alone, realising I'd just had a long session with Tevos and Aryna, lazing about the pool or jacuzzi. I don't think there'd been underlying tension, but everything did feel more relaxed now that Tevos had got everything off her chest. She was certainly in a far better mood, any smile in my direction lighting up her face, and it definitely reached her eyes. I remembered the interview where she admitted her feelings, but before and after that, she had acted differently.

"Shepard, I do have a question," Molia said a little later.

"Ask away."

"Any desire to fuck another female after you banged that journalist?"

I could see a few eyes looking at me. I simply laughed. "No, not at all. I'm still shocked she so easily spread her legs for me. A few days here and I was left wondering if she would even leave. I'm still sure most of you made it happen. I’m not complaining but I never expected it."

"We gave her a gentle push every now and then," Liara admitted, "But I knew within a day she wanted to have you fuck her."

"It did look like you enjoyed yourself," Elsmeni stated, and I could hear a slight case of the nerves.

"Girls, trust me on this one hundred percent. Did I enjoy it? Yes. I haven't had human pussy in over a decade, and she was a lovely woman. Would I want it to happen again? With her, maybe. I won't lie. She was really into me, and I was really into her, pun intended. Do I desire a bunch of other women? Absolutely not. If I want pussy, I have three girls here to satisfy my cravings. And as for the rest of you, I will be at your call anytime you want. None of you has anything to fear regarding this arrangement."

That made them all rather happy. So happy that lube may have been applied to certain places and people, and we may have ended up on the decking around the jacuzzi, where some of the girls may have slid their cocks inside me, giving me a solid fucking. It may have lasted a couple of hours, with a few also offering cock to my mouth, ending with one in my mouth and two in my arse, Elsmeni in my mouth, Molia and Aria in my arse.

It continued on inside with Samara and Falere doubling me on the couch, before Shiala and Liara got their turn to double me as well, face down, arse up on the tiled floor. Passions were rather high, Molia wanting another go at me after that, any thought of taking it easy long since abandoned. Molia fucked me good and hard on the floor for what felt like ages. There was cum everything as girls stroked themselves as I was fucked, while I was dropping plenty of loads at the same time. The final act was Tevos and Aryna finally doubling me for the first time in ages. Both took their time to start with, as Tevos was clearly nervous, but once we were all comfortable, we all came a couple of times before finally calling it a night, as I was starting to feel it by the end.

The only one who hadn't participated was Lylis, though I noticed she stroked herself to orgasm a couple of times, so I invited her to my room for that night. She didn't want sex, at least not at first, which was a relief for my arse, all she wanted was some of my company alone. I could happily agree to that, so we spent the night lying back, watching a couple of movies, at most making out like a pair of teenagers with wandering hands. There was the offer of a blowjob, from her to me, which I'll admit I gratefully accepted. She admitted to not haven given many, but she certainly wanted to make sure I enjoyed it. I gave her a couple of pointers, and before long she was swallowing my length and happily swallowed my load. I offered to return the favour but she insisted it was fine. Another sign that our relationship was probably changing.

I was feeling it the next day after some quite hard fucking the previous morning and afternoon. Lylis woke up with her usual enormous erection but wanted nothing more than cuddles. I was happy to comply, even when she constantly poked me in the stomach, causing both of us to laugh out loud. At breakfast, Liara mentioned she would head out as we would have girls returning. In between her departure and return, the geth would arrive to extend and add height to the hotel.

“How many girls are coming?” I wondered.

“Ten, Shepard.”

I can’t help raise my eyebrows. “Really?”

“He’s the cat who caught the canary!” Aria exclaims.

“Twenty girls. That’s… a lot.”

“Shepard, you do realise we fuck each other from time to time. You’ll be fine,” Tevos reassured me.

“Even you?” I ask Aria.

“No. I masturbate a lot. Have a couple of big toys to shove up my arse at the same time.” The whole table bursts into laughter at her usual blunt honesty.

“Molia has made a request too,” Liara continues, “We take it easy on Shepard until our return. She has an idea that Shepard will probably like. I’m not saying no fucking, but just don’t double him too often or gangbang him. He’s been quite busy lately and I’m sure he needs a break.”

Looking into my eyes, I have to nod. “She’s right. I am feeling tender today.”

Even Aria agreed to leave me alone for a couple of days, and I was left wondering what Molia wanted. The girls keep their promise. Apart from a few blowjobs, I’m generally left alone, spending my mornings doing the usual routine, and my afternoons and evenings lazing about. Since none of us were fucking, we actually broke open the bar and actually consumed some alcohol, and I think we all enjoyed getting a buzz. Nothing more, none of us were silly enough to get drunk.

The geth arrived the day after Liara left, as they would be extending and adding height to the hotel. There would be penthouse suites at the top, specifically for winners of the game or any other events we make up, and I could also take girls I liked up there for ‘date nights’. Two more floors would be for girls who now lived with us permanently, as we realised extending the mansion wasn’t particularly feasible in the long run. It took them three days to do what we’d asked before they all shook my hand and pissed off. I still thought they were hilarious at times, though they were still learning.

Liara returned a few days later with the ten girls that were moving in. I remembered all of them, as they’d been guest at the last edition of the big game. Most of them were ‘big’ girls, though that wasn’t the only reason why they’d been invited. All of them were beautiful and I’d connected with them either while we were fucking or during those moments in between. Lyana had been a constant visitor, and she finally had to give in and move. Ralis was a good friend of Molia, and I know they had plans for me. The rest had only visited once or twice at most, so that’s the sort of impression they’d made.

I greeted them all when they arrived before the girls showed them to the hotel and the rooms they had. Since the hotel was only a stone’s throw from the mansion, they were not upset to be living separately, understanding that we didn’t have the space, and wanted to leave at least a couple of rooms spare in our mansion for actual guests we didn’t want to fuck.

They spent a day settling in before Molia gathered us all together around the now extended table in the kitchen. “I’ll be honest, my idea is quite simple but I’m thinking Shepard will love it. He now has twenty girls here. We get him into the swing and each of us power fucks him. I’m talking hard anal here.” Tevos immediately looked nervous. Molia noticed. “No, not like that, Ariana. There’s a difference between what I’m talking about now and what happened that day. That was intended to hurt. This is just hard. Harder than what we normally do, but trust me, Shepard’s going to love it, particularly with us bigger girls.” She looked at me. “What do you think?”

“As long as it’s recorded. Think it might prove popular on our site.”

Liara laughed. “Shepard, any movie you’re in is popular. But, I’ll admit, you getting fucked hard is a popular genre.”

“Isn’t that most videos?” Shiala wondered.

“No, there’s plenty of variety,” Liara replied, “The video of him sucking cock for four hours and being covered in cum was incredibly popular. I can’t believe how much money we’ve already made from that.”

“How long do you think we’ll need?” I wondered.

“A good few hours as we won’t be time limited. I think we start in the afternoon and just see how we go. Don’t expect to be able to sit properly tomorrow.”

“Blindfold me.”

A few of the girls laughed. “Not a bad idea,” Molia admitted, “One thing we won’t do it ram it in. We’ll insert gently so you can at least get a feeling of the size. Then, once you’re comfortable, we give it to you.”

“Sounds good. Twenty girls. Twenty loads.” I chuckled to myself. “Those poor little cleaners.”

A few of the new girls appeared a little overawed that they were sitting with us at the table, eating breakfast. Ralis and Molia were immediately thick as thieves, while Aratiana, Aryna and Agana already appeared to be quite friendly with each other. I’m sure I could think of a name for those three. Ryla, who I still thought of as incredibly cute, was rather shy, and sitting next to Shiala. I had a feeling they were rather similar. Lyana was the one who immediately fit in as she visited more times than I could count.

Liara warned the girls there would be no fucking before we headed to the dungeon, so they all headed out to the pool while I relaxed in the lounge room, reading one of Tevos’ paperbacks. She’d found a real liking for human literature, so I generally borrowed a book every so often. Didn’t get to read it much, as I was generally busy otherwise, but I would occasionally grab an hour or two to lie back and read.

A couple of hours after lunch, the girls came to grab me and escorted me to the swing. Once I was made comfortable, I was immediately blindfolded before I felt a tongue at my arse and lips around my cock. “Well, that’s unexpected,” I admitted. There was no response, but the mouth kept sucking until I unloaded in their mouth, while whoever it was ate my arse for quite a while. I think more than one did, as the technique did change a few times.

Once I felt lube applied and a couple of fingers up me, I knew I was being prepared. Before they started, Liara reminded me to tap out if it got too much. I assured her I would as we’d all learned our lesson from that day.

The first cock to slide into me was big. Couldn’t quite pick who it was, but once they had slid their entire length inside me, ensuring my legs were spread wide so they could get every inch into me, I felt them shuffle to get comfortable, before they started.

Molia didn’t lie. This was proper power fucking. It hurt, I won’t lie. But it was fucking sensational at the same time. “Fuck yeah. Fuck that arse!” I exclaimed. Whoever it was chuckled, as they kept right on going. And since they didn’t have to rush their orgasm, they definitely took longer than five minutes.

As soon as whoever came inside me, they were immediately replaced. I know Aria every time she enters me, and I let her know. I knew her laugh too, hearing it before she gave it to me. I felt her hands around the back of my neck, so she must have been leaning forward, really driving it into me. “Like that, bitch?” she muttered.

“Fucking love it. Go on, fuck me.”

That urged her on, and I could already feel another orgasm bubbling up. And the noises she made suggested she wasn’t going to last too long either. “Not gonna cum too early,” she grunted, but her tempo never dropped.

“Yeah, you can’t handle this tight arse too much.”

She groaned a couple of minutes later and unloaded deep inside me. It felt great, and she took a moment to catch her breath. As soon as she pulled out, she was replaced. It was another big girl. No introduction from here. Just immediate hard anal. I groaned loudly as I was completely at her mercy, feeling a soft hand wrap around my cock. “Oh fuck!” I cried. Whoever it was had me cumming all over myself within a couple of minutes. That must have excited them, as their own orgasm followed up not long later.

Another new cock, this one sliding in before I felt whoever it was lean forward and kiss me softly on the lips. “Are you okay, Shepard?”

“I’m fine, Ariana. I’m glad you’re participating.”

I hear her giggle. “Can’t turn down a chance at a piece of this fine arse.”

“Give it to me hard, Ariana. Hard as you can.”

She leaned forward to my ear. “I won’t last five minutes.”

She didn’t, I think, but she had a great time regardless, really giving it to me for however long it was. She stayed inside me for a little while after she was done until there was a cleared throat.

I’m not sure how long it all carried on for, but I recognised a few cocks that entered me. Molia was obvious, mostly because she told me it was her, and she certainly lived up to the point of it. We enjoyed hard sex but this was something else entirely. I could just imagine her entire length sliding all the way out then slamming into me. That made me grunt most of the time while she was fucking me. When she was done, she did ask quietly if I was fine. I could only chuckle. “Are you kidding? That was fantastic! The pool of cum all over me should speak volumes.”

Ralis followed straight after Molia and did exactly the same thing, making sure nearly all twelve inches was out of my body before giving it to me hard over and again. I was starting to feel it by the time she was done, but I only had ten to go, and I could handle it. It was nothing like ‘Tap Out Day’, as they were just giving it to me hard. They weren’t trying to hurt me.

I felt Shiala and Liara go back to back, as they were smaller than most of the others, but they did the same as all the other girls. Liara definitely enjoyed it, hearing her squeal with delight, though Shiala still wanted me to cuddle her once she was done. “Thank you,” I whispered, as she generally didn’t like taking part in the harder things. She kissed me again before she disappeared.

When Lylis had her go, that’s when I nearly tapped out. It wasn’t her fault, not at all. But just the inch difference between her and say Molia or Ralis felt enormous when inside me, giving it to me as hard as they could. But I could hear her really enjoying it, though she did ask more than once if I was okay. I gritted my teeth, grunted my way through it, and assured it her it was fine. Once she was done, I could handle everyone else. Not with ease, but easily enough.

Elsmeni turned out to the be last one of the twenty. I felt the swing lowered to the bed below me, though the swing then swung so my shoulders touch the bed though my arse was still elevated. Elsmeni then position me slightly before I felt her cock slide inside me. I’m not sure what it looked like, but what she did do was utterly drive her cock into me, taking it all the way out before slamming it back into me.

“Fuck yeah!” I cried, “Fuck that arse!”

“Oh, you bitch!” Elsemeni stated. I felt something press into the mattress to either side of me, thinking they were hands. I heard a few girls chuckle, so I figured she was in a position.

She then fucked me hard and fast. I mean properly hard and fast, not like when we play the game, when it’s hard but, to be honest, doesn’t last all that long. No, this time, Elsmeni had no time limit, so she gave it to me for quite a while. “Fuck that’s good,” I moaned.

“Still tight after nineteen. You have one hell of a fantastic arse, Shepard.”

“Going to cum in it too?”

“In a few. Need more pounding yet.”

She wasn’t lying, lasting at least another five minutes before she finally drove into me and I felt her unload a torrent inside me. Once she was done, I was immediately lowered so I could lie back on the mattress, removing the blindfold, thankful the lights had been turned low. All the girls were still standing or sitting around, most of them coming to sit by me on the mattress.

“You okay?” Molia asked. She’d had her fun, now she was showing her caring side.

“I’ll admit, I’m rather sore now. But, fuck me, not literally, that was good. Thank you, all of you.”

“Does that happen often?” Aratiana asked.

“Not all the time, but when you have private time with him alone, you agree with him what to do, or you can just make him do it. If he doesn’t, he’ll use the word,” Liara explained.

“He doesn’t use it often,” Aria added.

“You can have sex however you want,” Shiala added, “Some of us like this. Others prefer it a bit gentler. I’m sure a couple of you are quite dominant like Elsmeni. But we have gangbangs at times. Shepard will happily take on two or three girls at a time too. Trust me, new girls, you will love living here with us.”

“And if Shepard isn’t available to fuck, some of us will fuck each other,” Tevos added, “Shepard likes it recorded too. He loves watching futanari orgies.”

“That happen often?” Trayna wondered.

“Depends on Shepard and who he is with,” Tevos replied, “You’ll learn how it works over time. This is the first day of the rest of your lives. Whatever the case, you’re going to love living here.”

Of course, Tevos was absolutely right. We would all have an absolutely fantastic time and the future was bright.


	24. Double Down

Having ten new girls in the house certainly broadened my options in regards to who I wanted to fuck me, that’s for sure. What I didn’t exactly remember is that most of the girls were rather gifted in the cock department, having invited most of them to live with us when I was going through my ‘bigger is better’ phase. To be honest, I still loved big, thick cocks, but I didn’t obsess like I had a while back.

After the interview and gangbang week, and then the one hundred and twenty-eight girl game, we all agreed that we’d take it easy for a couple of months. Not in the sense of no sex or no filming, that would definitely happen, but we wouldn’t invite too many, or any guests, unless we thought of someone we really wanted to visit.

The first week or so after the new girls move in was dedicated to them. Ralis and Lyana I already knew rather well. Ralis wanted to share me with Molia, so I enjoyed a day of being tag-teamed by a pair of twelve-inch cocks. Most of the time, I’d have one in my mouth and one up my arse, but they did want to attempt double penetration with me again. I was well up for it after they’d both spent some time fucking me, and we managed to make it work again. It hurt, I’ll admit that, but they didn’t try and fuck me too hard when they were. But I suggested it was something we could do from time to time.

Agyna, Aratiana and Seleria were the three other girls who had twelve inches, and I was rather naughty and organised an afternoon with the three of them at once. Liara loved the idea and we made sure it was a proper film. ‘Commander Shepard: Thirty-Six Inches of Cock.’ I was spitroasted a few times, each girl getting a go at fucking my arse and having me suck them off. Each one then had their turn with me bent over, with some good anal. Then they doubled me a couple of times. The best way that work was on the lounge, one of the girls sitting down as I straddled her, another girl sliding in on top, with me sucking off the third girl.

Liara loved filming it, and that night, she fucked me harder than she had in a long time. She admitted, once she’d left her third load inside me and finally collapsed onto the bed, that she’d been completely turned on by it, amazed that I’d quite happily taken two of their cocks at once. “Don’t get me wrong, it did hurt a bit,” I admitted, “But as I’ve always said, a little bit of pain for an absolute shedload of pleasure. Little surprise we all ended up covered in cum.”

Ryla quickly got an agreement similar to Shiala and Lylis, where I would be allowed to make love to her without penalty. All nineteen girls could see she was absolutely smitten with me, so they didn’t argue about it. I spent a night with her very early on, and we swapped around. She would make love to me, then I’d return the favour. Elana admitted she would like me to make love to her occasionally, though she would prefer to fuck me more often than not.

Agana and Lyana established a quick friendship. Both were rather sweet out of the bedroom, but inside, door closed or not, both were assertive, if not dominant. They particularly liked tying me up and blindfolding me, then giving it to me nice and hard for a couple of hours. Sometimes one cock up my arse, one in my mouth, but they particularly liked double penetrating me. Definitely preferred that to a spitroast or two, though that’s not to say that didn’t happened quite a bit as well. I’ll admit, I thoroughly enjoyed anything they did with me.

After a couple of weeks, I’d been with all the news girls more than once, and we quickly settled into a routine, in the sense that the first couple of hours of the morning were mine, as I would exercise, and after that, anything would go. I’d generally end up being fucked more than once. Sometimes I’d have a few girls want some time with me. On other days it would just be one girl, or two would want to share. Occasionally, even three, though only if I felt up to it.

The usual Friday game took a lot longer now, and considering there were twenty girls, that was a lot of fucking. I said remaining at five minutes for each girl per round, over five rounds was absolutely fine. All we did was spread the rounds out further so I could rest a little bit more. It did work, but Liara, Shiala and I did eventually agree we’d probably change it to either once a fortnight or even once a month, as the girls figured that just us fucking around was better, particularly for me.

With no gangbangs or other big events on the horizon, at least for a couple of months, I was very happy to enjoy the twenty girls that now lived with us. It was just a case of keeping things interesting, though to be honest, I’d happily get on all fours and just let them all fuck me anyway. Sex doesn’t need a lot of imagination. Get one of my girls hard, lube them up, then let them have fun with me. To be honest, after the large edition of the game, things did settle down a bit. All of us continue to have sex, but it was noticeably calmer, and I probably spent a bit more time with the newer girls. I think my other girls were letting them have their fun with me.

Well, all except Aria. She still dragged me into her room, pounded me hard for half an hour, then told me to fuck off. I hoped she never changed.

It was probably a month after the big game week, Shiala, Liara and Lylis all taking turns at fucking me, before Shiala and Liara gave it to me together, before we all lay together after a shower when Liara figured she would mention something. “How about a double dick day again?”

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Seriously?”

“Well, Shiala and I just did it. I know you love it. I know the other girls love it.”

“Just doubling or are we talking 3 cocks at once?”

“I’m thinking just two this time. There’s ten of us, so we can just mix and match.”

I chuckled against at the description before glancing at Shiala. “What do you think?”

“Should be fun.”

Glancing over Liara, I asked Lylis the same question. “Can you handle me with another girl?”

I smiled, replying, “I did with Molia and yourself all that time ago. Trust me, I love your cock inside me. With another one… Heaven.”

“Want to try it now?” she asked with a small grin.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

As Shiala and Liara had just been inside me, and both came inside me, sliding down on Lylis’ enormous cock wasn’t too difficult. In fact, I happily rode her for a little while before Liara suggested I get on her and Lylis get on top. I liked that idea a lot, so swapped onto Liara, loving her nine inches inside me again, before Lylis got behind me, crouching down, hands on my shoulders, as she gently slid her thirteen inside me

“Fuck,” I moaned slowly, “Oh fuck yes.”

“Think he likes it,” Shiala giggled.

“Lylis, you have to fuck me,” I added, “You seriously have to fuck me.”

“Are you sure?”

I leaned back to I could kiss her, Liara immediately taking hold of my cock to stroke me. “Please fuck me.”

Leaning back down, I kissed Liara as I felt Lylis slowly start to thrust into me. Liara didn’t move all that much herself, leaving it to Lylis to have her fun this time. It didn’t take her long for her to be giving it to me a little harder. No surprise I came all over Liara in a matter of minutes. It was one hell of an orgasm, and Lylis near enough stopped. I just glanced back and told her to keep going.

Shiala eventually had to join in, getting on her knees in front of my so I could suck her. Liara made a couple of them giggle by stating this was being recorded and that we’d definitely watch it later. I was in absolutely haven. Two cocks in my arse, one more in my mouth. If there were girls, I’d be stroking them off too, or swapping Shiala for another one.

“Oh Shepard,” Lylis cried. I didn’t reply as I concentrated on Shiala. I wanted her cum in my mouth, Lylis and Liara to cum in my arse. Then I’d be content and fall asleep.

I felt Lylis change position and she started to fuck me a little harder. I almost had to stop blowing Shiala it was so good. Then Lylis started to drive into me a little faster. Liara stopped moving as I sat back against Lylis, feeling her lips kiss my neck, her hands all over my body, as she started to fuck me. It was no surprise she moaned quietly she was going to cum, and her orgasm followed barely a minute later, feeling her bury her cock inside me before I felt my arse near overflow. She rested her body against mine as I settled down on Liara. Looking down, I asked, “Need to cum?”

She smirked. “No. I was just providing the second cock so Lylis could enjoy it.”

I leaned back down, Lylis coming with me, so I could finish off Shiala. She was rather turned on by it all, so I took a load in the mouth five minutes later. Lylis pulled out of me, so I then blew Liara as well, and it wasn’t surprising she gave me a mouthful of cum as well.

With an arse full of cum, I definitely needed a shower. Liara and Shiala stayed in bed, so Lylis and I headed in. It should come as no real surprise that we fucked again, Lylis pressing me against the wall as she slowly thrust into me. When she was ready to cum, I made sure I blew her to completion as well. She came a lot as always, and I never managed to swallow everything, some of it dribbling down my chin. Getting down on her knees, she whispered, “You now owe me a couple, Shepard.”

I would have done so then and there, but I was a bit tired, and a little sore, so we agreed to do it another night soon.

The next day, after breakfast and my usual exercise regime, I was led into the lounge room where all the girls were waiting for me. Twenty girls sitting back with cocks ready to go certainly had me salivating. “This going to be a special movie or something?” I wondered.

“I’m sure one of us will think of a title,” Liara stated.

“I’m thinking everyone gets a blowjob first, then we’ll move onto what we’re all really here for. If the girls want to stroke themselves while I move along, that should mean we can get onto the fucking quicker.”

“You just want to swallow twenty loads, cumslut,” Aria stated. I just gave her a look that made her laugh at least. And I made sure I blew her first for good measure. It took her a couple of minutes to start thrusting up into my mouth, as she always loved it when I sucked her cock, and it took about five minutes for her to cum.

I switched between the smaller girls with the larger girls. I left the likes of Molia and Aryna to last, as I knew they’d pretty much try and fuck my face, so hoped they’d have stroked themselves enough that they would cum rather quickly. Shiala always loved it when I blew her, and it ended up in a very nice sixty-nine, giving me the change to cum in her mouth in return, and she then ate my arse at various times as I blew other girls. She really did like doing that for me as it got me all hot and bothered. A couple of the other girls joined in, and feeling new tongues was certainly rather thrilling.

I’m not sure how long it took me to suck all twenty of them off, but I was rewarded with twenty loads for good measure. Some of them only lasted a few minutes, edging themselves so I only had to blow them for a couple of minutes. I wouldn’t have complained if it lasted for longer, but it did help my jaw. Molia I blew for at least ten minutes. Still couldn’t quite deepthroat her, but I loved sucking that thick cock of hers. And Lylis was last, who was far too excited by the time I got to her and barely lasted a couple of minutes.

Once they were all one, I sat back in my armchair and took a quick break. Of course, I got about five minutes before one of the girls wandered over, got on their knees in front of my chair, pulled me forward so my arse was hanging off, lubed me up for a few minutes, then slid her cock inside me.

“Just couldn’t wait, could you, Aria?”

She just smirked as she thrust into me. “Got to get you first, Shepard.”

“For fuck sakes, Aria, you can fuck him with someone else involved!” Liara exclaimed.

Her tone made me laugh as Aria simply turned her head while still fucking me. “Well, one of you can join in.”

Liara groaned, walked over and pulled Aria out of me and away, dragging her over to the lounge to sit her down. “Let him mount you, then one of us can at least be involved.”

I’ll admit, I just sat there and laughed away for a couple of minutes. All the girls liked Aria. They’d learned to deal with her mood swings and sometimes shit attitude. As I’ve said, she’s mellowed over the years, but she could still be selfish and single-minded at times. To be honest, I didn’t mind. As I’ve said, I loved it when the two of us fucked. She knew what she wanted, she knew what I wanted, and luckily for us, we usually both wanted the same thing.

So once she was sat down, I blew her again for a couple of minutes, which she loved after she’d just been in my arse, before I lubed her up and teased her, rubbing my arsehole along her cock, while feeling Ryla join in, prodding me with her cock as well. Aria actually dragged my head down to hers to kiss me, which was a surprise to do it so publicly, as when we were in private, she loved to kiss me while fucking me. I relented, sliding down her cock until I bottomed out, both of us then moving so Ryla could slowly enter me as well.

“Oh fuck yes,” I groaned.

“Bitch,” Aria stated quietly before she kissed me again, “We’re going to ruin you today.”

“Hope so,” I retorted with a smirk.

Ryla barely moved, already knowing what Aria was like, who had no problem fucking me as hard as she normally did, even with another cock in my arse. I won’t lie, I still loved it, Ryla simply pressing against me, her breasts pressing into my back, as Aria pounded me until she climaxed inside me. We kissed again after she’d climaxed, and it was one hell of a kiss, that I think even surprised some of the other girls.

“If you two want a room,” Shiala joked.

“Fuck off,” Aria stated, before she actually smiled at me, “But I know what he loves. My nine inches buried in his arse.”

“And particularly after you’ve cum,” I added.

Now that she’d cum, Aria at least stopped so Ryla could enjoy fucking me instead. It was nice as she wrapped her arms around my chest, resting her head against my back as she just thrust into me. As I’ve explained, she made it known very early on, as early as the first day, what she wanted our relationship to be like. Though that wouldn’t stop her fucking me if given the chance. She came very quickly, though.

Tevos was sitting next to Aria, so as soon as Ryla pulled out, I shuffled across, lowering myself down on Tevos, kissing her as I did so. Any lingering guilt about what happened had finally disappeared and we now fucked as hard as ever. Once I bottomed out on her, I looked back to see Aryna in her usual place. “Fuck yes, here we go,” I stated as Aryna gently probed me.

“I missed this,” Tevos admitted.

“So did I,” I said, kissing her again, unsurprised she wrapped her arms around me as we made out. I moaned into her mouth as Aryna slid her entire length inside me too. My cock felt like iron at the same time. I knew I would cum fairly soon, surprised I hadn’t with Aria and Ryla.

“Are you ready, Shepard?” Aryna whispered into my ear.

“Alternate your thrusts as always,” I replied, turning so I could kiss her too.

I continued to make out with Tevos as the pair of them fucked me. As I made out with her, Tevos stroked my cock at the same time. It was far too much to handle, and I came over her within a couple of minutes. Surprising to me, both of them were… not exactly gentle, but it wasn’t the hard, fast fucking I came to expect. They knew it would be a long day, so didn’t want to cause me too many problems.

“Fucking hell this is good,” I groaned. That made both of them laugh at least. Then I glanced back again. “And you’re taking it easy.”

Aryna leaned forward to kiss my cheek. “Long day, Shepard. Trust me, if it was just Ariana and I, I’d be pounding you right now.”

I couldn’t help appreciate the fact she cared. All my girls, even the new girls, cared about my welfare, and knew other girls would want me. Generally, it was only at night that I would be well and truly pounded, if that’s what we both wanted. But even though they weren’t fucking me as hard as they could, having Tevos and Aryna inside me still felt as good as ever.

Even if not fucking me as hard as normal, they both still came inside me in the end. Once they were finished with me, it was time to shuffle across, Samara waiting for me to mount her. As soon as her cock was inside me, Falere got into position to slide hers inside me as well. They were not as gentle, not that I minded. “Go on, fuck me!” I stated.

“You continue to impress me, Shepard,” Samara stated.

“If I ever get tired of this, there’s something wrong,” Falere whispered into my ear. With an arm wrapped around my chest, she was properly driving into my arse, causing me to grunt a few times. Neither was being subtle in what they wanted.

Both of them lasted a while, and as I’d cum, I could simply sit there and enjoy every second. Most girls were already aware that the easiest way for me to handle two at once was that they alternated thrusts. Don’t get me wrong, two big cocks thrusting at once could feel fucking fantastic, but that was generally only when I had two girls for a night. A gangbang like this? Not so much, though I’m sure one or two had ideas.

Falere came first. She normally did, and she was never embarrassed, kissing my cheek once she was done. That left Samara, glancing to see the rest of the girls simply waiting their turn. So that allowed me to ride Samara for a while longer. She definitely enjoyed that, leaving me to simply bounce up and down on her thick cock. “You appear to be enjoying yourself, Shepard.”

“I think it’s been obvious for long enough that I enjoy what we share, Samara.”

She grabbed my hips and started to thrust up into me, her sign that she was getting ready to leave a load in me too. As she thrust, I bounced. For anyone else, it probably would have hurt. For myself, it was nothing but enjoyable. I stroked myself at the same time, even though I wouldn’t cum again soon, simply because it made it more enjoyable. She couldn’t last forever, though, and she eventually had to leave a load inside me, just like her daughter. I might have been a bit naughty afterwards, getting off her lap and swallowing her cock, cleaning off her cum and just enjoying sucking her cock.

“You surprise me, Shepard,” she stated.

“Why?” I asked, before swallowing her cock again.

“My cock was just in your arse.”

That made me laugh. “You’ve seen me do it often enough. You know I’m clean because of those pills. And I need to clean you up.”

That just made her laugh in return. “And I appreciate the fact you wish to clean me up, Shepard. Thank you.”

Aratiana was sitting next to Samara with her thick twelve inches. I’d already been fucked by her a few times, so that didn’t bother me, I only wondered who would join her. I took my time taking her length inside me, and knowing what she was like – dominant and assertive – I wondered who would join her. Eventually Ralyna positioned herself behind me, and I knew I’d be in for a good time, as Raylna didn’t have the exact same temperament, but in the few times we’d been together, she’d loved getting me on my back and fucking me hard.

Once Ralyna slid her ten inches inside me, they let me take a couple of minutes to get comfortable. Falere then positioned herself so I could blow her, a good distraction as the other two started to fuck me. And while they didn’t fuck me as hard as they could, they certainly didn’t hold back as much as Samara and Falere. My cock was as hard as steel rather quickly, and how I didn’t blast all over Aratiana, I’m not sure. I should have done, as they had me moaning rather quickly, particularly when Ralyna decided to grab a handful of hair and fucked me even harder.

“Holy shit, Shepard,” Aratiana grunted below me.

“Keep going. Trust me, I can take it. I’ll let you know.”

Being both new girls, they wouldn’t have known of all the stuff I’d done before with the others. As long as they alternated, I’d be fine. And thankfully that’s what they continued to do. Ralyna finally let go of my hair so I could lean forward, though that just meant she repositioned herself to really drive her cock into me. Aratiana stopped moving for the time being, knowing Ralyna would probably cum, which she did after a few minutes.

As I was rather turned on my now, I glanced around and gestured for someone else to join us. Aratiana just smiled. “Methinks you’re rather turned on now.”

I leaned forward to kiss her. “Now the fun really begins,” I stated as Elana got into position, smaller than Ralyna, but that meant she could properly fuck me.

Aratiana now held nothing back, and it’s not surprise she came rather quickly. She wanted to keep fucking, but the agreement was that as soon as a girl came, I moved on, and I could see Agana next to me, wanting me on her cock. Elana pulled out as well, as Lyana wanted me at the same time as Agana. Sliding down her cock, Lyana didn’t give me too long to get comfortable before she was asking for access to my arse.

Once I’d taken both lengths, I’ll put it simply. They fucked me, and they fucked me hard. I was soon moaning loudly, could feel myself getting rather sweaty in all the excitement, and I was stroking my cock fast, feeling another orgasm approach. Glancing around, all my girls were stroking their cocks, definitely excited by what they could see.

“You’re getting fucked hard,” Molia warned.

“Definitely,” Ralis added, “I’m going to make that arse mine.”

I shot my load all over Agana as the thought of those two – being Molia and Ralis - pounding me was far too much for my mind to handle.

“Think he loved that idea,” Agana stated with humour. And all that did was make her and Lyana fuck me harder. I eventually had to lean forward, placing my head against the cushion of the lounge, as the pair of them fucked me. It felt as good as ever, a pair of eleven-inch cock sliding into me, pushing all the right spots inside me, and now that I’d cum again, I could simply sit there and enjoy it.

“Oh fuck,” I moaned, “This is awesome.” Feeling Lyana place her hands on my shoulders, I glanced back to see her put her feet on the lounge as she got into position. “Oh, I’m in for it now.”

Agana stopped thrusting, just leaving her thick cock inside me, as Lyana leaned down to my ear. “Ready, Shepard?” she breathed into my ear.

“God yes. Fucking pound me.”

That made her giggle. “I’ll last two minutes.”

“Long enough for me.”

I stated to kiss Agana as Lyana really started to thrust into me, feeling her take about ten inches out before sliding it back in. Not quite pounding me as hard as she could, but it was enough to make me moan and groan into Agana’s mouth. I eventually had to break the kiss to moan, “Oh fuck yes.”

“Not going to last much longer,” Lyana grunted.

“Cum in me. Cum on me. I don’t care.”

She eventually pulled out and stroked herself, feeling her leave a load of cum on my back. Lyana left her length inside me as Agana held onto my hips and drove her cock into me. I grunted and groaned my way through it. Felt fantastic as always, and it was little surprise she left another load in me quite quickly. The three of us then lay together for a couple of minutes, covered in sweat and cum.

Glancing to my side, I could see Elsmeni up next, her cock lubed up, stroking it, ready for me to mount her. Lyana eventually pulled out and I hopped of Agana, feeling cum drip out of me as I immediately mounted Elsmeni. Now well and truly into it, sliding down her eleven inches wasn’t a problem. It wasn’t a surprise to see Trayna join in at the same time with her similar length.

Knowing both had the same temperament, I knew both probably wouldn’t hold back. “Going to fuck me?” I asked Elsmeni quietly.

She glanced past me at Trayna. “What do you think?”

I felt a hand grab my hair, while hands grabbed my hips. “We’ll ruin him, just not too much,” Trayna replied.

Thankfully, they did alternate but it was tough getting through it, as they were not gentle. “Fuck yes,” I moaned. It was hard, fast fucking, but they were not trying to make me tap or say the word. They knew what I could handle. Trayna did make a few of the girls laugh when she gave my arse a couple of slaps, really putting on a show as she started to really slam her cock into me, Elsmeni almost stopping for a time as Trayna really got into it.

I glanced back at her. “God yes, keep doing it.”

That just made her smile. “Won’t last much longer. Your arse is too much.”

She wasn’t lying, as I heard her groan and felt her unload inside me a couple of minutes later. I think she would have rested on my back if it still wasn’t coated in cum. But she did leave her cock inside me as Elsmeni started to fuck me again. Trayna actually pulled out, which allowed me to bounce up and down, none of the other girls joining in for the moment. Elsmeni stroked me at the same time, though I didn’t feel any urge to cum.

Both of us really got into it. If I hadn’t had ten cocks previously, it might have hurt me a little, but I was really driving down on her cock as she thrust up into me. I could hear a few comments from the girls around us, though all I did was lean down to kiss her before resting my forehead against hers. “Have to do a whole night of this soon,” she said quietly.

"Definitely. Tie me up?” That made her smile. “Gagged and handcuffed?”

“Now you’re just teasing me, Shepard.”

I hopped off her and laid down on the floor, beckoning for her to join me. She got between my legs, lifting my lower body up before she slid her cock inside me and just started to pound me again. I found a cock in my mouth rather quickly, Aria wanting me to suck her off again. Elsmeni didn’t last too long in that position though surprising me by pulling out and leaving her load all over my chest.

Molia was now lying beside me. “Shepard, get on my dick now.”

I didn’t need a second invitation, crawling over towards her, and slowly sliding down her cock. Ralis was already in position to join her, not waiting for me to bottom out before she was sliding in her cock as well. I looked around for who I wanted next. “Agyna, once either of them is done, join in straight away. But until then,” I pointed at my mouth.

I soon had two twelve inch cocks fucking my arse and another one in my mouth. The two girls in my arse were gentle enough to start off with before they picked up their tempo. I was soon moaning with Agyna’s cock near enough down my throat, my cock hard as a rock again, Molia polite enough to continue stroking me. I felt Ralis lick my back as well, assuming there was still some cum on me at the same time.

When I felt Ralis place hands on my shoulders, I knew I was really in for it. “Go on, do it,” I moaned.

I was soon grunting away as she was slamming her cock into me, Molia barely moving as Ralis was no doubt going to cum. Agyna took her cock from my mouth and got on her knees beside me, lubing up her cock and ready to slide it inside me. “Fuck yes,” Ralis cried as she slid her entire length inside me and climaxed. As soon as she was done, she pulled out and Agyna immediately replaced her. Aria once again got in front of me so I could blow her. I have no doubt she wanted to leave a load of my face.

I was starting to feel it now. Molia could see I was starting to get a little sore and did ask if I was okay. I assured her I would see it out then just rest and relax. As further assurance, I started to move my body to meet their thrusts. Agyna put a hand on my shoulder, spanking me at the same time, as Molia alternated with her. I came all over Molia. I came really hard, and it was such a good orgasm, I needed to ask them to stop for a couple of minutes as I leaned down against Molia.

“Holy shit,” I whispered.

Molia kissed my cheek. “Good one?” she asked quietly.

“Uh-huh.” I didn’t say anything else as Aria slid her cock back in my mouth, just thrusting forward as Agyna started to slowly fuck me again.

I took three loads within five minutes. Aria pulled out and came on my face, which didn’t surprise me. Molia then came inside me, and she had to relax on the floor before Agyna pulled out and left another load on my back. The three of us then lay there, catching our breath, neither of them pulling out for a moment.

“Okay, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“Tired and sore, but I’ll keep going until I’ve had all twenty of you.”

Figuring getting the bigger girls out of the way would be best, I had Lylis lie down on the ground, slowly mounting her, getting Seleria to join her. Twenty-five inches at once. Should be fun.

“You’re covered in and dripping loads of cum, Shepard,” Seleria stated as she got behind me.

“So a usual day in my life then.”

Lylis was far too excited and barely lasted five minutes. When she came, she did hug me to her, forgetting I was covered in cum, so when pulling her arms away, they were slick with the cum of other girls. That just made her laugh, glancing back to see Seleria really enjoying herself. “Fuck yeah,” I stated.

“This is amazing, Shepard.”

“Trust me, this is nothing compared to what we can do.”

To my slight relief, she didn’t last too much longer either. By now, the girls had been edging for quite a while, so when she came inside me as well, I knew we were nearing the end.

“I have an idea, Shepard. You might enjoy it.”

She gestured for me to join her on the lounge. She had me sit down on her sitting reverse cowboy. Once I was comfortable, she asked Elana to join her. As Liara was only nine and Elana eight point five, those two could pound me and, compared to earlier, it would be fine. Then she surprised me by asking Shiala to mount me.

“Oh, a proper foursome,” I stated as Shiala managed to straddle me, watching my cock disappear inside her. Shiala was still hard as a rock herself, and after managing to position myself, she was able to ride me comfortably.

It was hard on my arms and legs, but as Liara and Elana pounded me, Shiala managed to get herself off quite well too. I was loved every second as two smaller cocks inside me could certainly fuck me a lot easier. Shiala joked that she could feel my cock throb as they pounded my prostate, and because of those pills, I figured I would cum again quite soon.

Holding myself up with just one arm, I could start to stroke Shiala at the same time, which she loved. So much, in fact, she came all over me within a few minutes. Elana was making plenty of noise too, figuring she was going to cum. As for Liara, she just loved fucking me. I’d lost count of how many times we’d fucked since the beginning.

“Oh fuck, Shepard,” Shiala moaned, and I knew she was having a different orgasm. Watching her shake and shudder, she eventually stopped bouncing on my cock and settled down, leaning forward to give me a soft kiss. Elana groaned behind her, feeling her erupt in my arse. Shiala had to get off me and sit down next to us as Elana pulled out.

That allowed me to turn around and ride Liara, leaning forward to kiss her. She was the last girl, so we made it last for a little while. It was more making love than fucking. When I thought about it, Liara and I didn’t spend all that much time together nowadays, maybe once a week at most. I know she didn’t mind but, in the moment, I did feel a little guilty.

Liara couldn’t fuck me forever and I eventually felt her leave a load inside me too before I just settled down on her lap, the pair of us continuing to make out. Leaning forward, I whispered into her ear, “Just me and you tonight?”

Leaning back, the smile was heart-warming, the nod very eager.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m beat,” Aria stated. Everyone just laughed, considering she’d probably cum more than the rest of them.

“That was a lot of fun,” Molia added, “How the hell do you do it, Shepard?”

“It helps when one enjoys it.”

Finally getting off Liara, I felt cum immediately dribble down my legs. Nothing out of the ordinary, as I’d been filled up plenty of times before. Shiala simply took me by the hand and led me to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, we started to make out again, and I knew what was after. Sitting on the basin near a pair of sinks, she guided my cock back inside her as she wrapped both arms and legs around me as I buried myself.

“Guess you’ll be doing this with Liara later,” she whispered as I gently made love to her.

“Probably.”

She smirked. “I’d better not wear you out there. Get in trouble otherwise.”

Surprisingly, she wasn’t about having an orgasm, not even stroking her cock. This time seemed to be about me only. I didn’t last too long. I rarely did when fucking any of my girls. They took it as a compliment that they excited me so much. Once I climaxed inside her, she kissed me, beamed a smile in my direction, before we got into the bath. I think I fell asleep quite quickly, shaken awake by Shiala when the water was starting to feel relatively lukewarm. But I felt better as I got out and dried off.

Heading back out to the lounge room, it was empty of people, the little robot cleaners moving about to clean. A couple of girls were in the kitchen having a bite to eat, letting me know the others were either in the pool or had headed to their rooms. That was a good excuse for me to go lie down for a while. Shiala joined me, and Lylis appeared about ten minutes later as we were watching the vid-screen, the pair cuddling into me.

After dinner that night with all my girls, where they all managed to behave, Liara took me by the hand and led me to her bedroom. She closed the door and keyed the code to turn off the cameras, before she wrapped her arms around my neck. “You’re in the lead,” she stated simply.

I couldn’t help but smile before I leaned down to kiss her. To be honest, we were rarely what I would call romantic nowadays. Considering the lifestyle we led, it was little surprise, so this was one of those rare chances. Turning on some music for background noise, we continued to make out as I led her towards the bed, sitting her down as she shuffled back as I followed her.

Kissing her again, I felt her hands run up and down my arms and back. Despite not having fought in years, all the exercise and gym work had kept me strong and well defined. I felt Liara smile as we kissed. “Commander Shepard, you do look after yourself,” she said softly.

“Well, I was told to keep myself fit.”

She raked her fingers up and down my chest. “I think you’re even fitter now.”

“Helps I no longer have to fight.”

Moving down to her neck, I heard her gasp, her hands now running through my hair as I moved down to her breasts. Her dark blue nipples were already hard, so I spent some time sucking, licking and nibbling at those, causing a mixture of giggles and moans. Though I could have done that for hours, I moved down, kissing her flat belly, causing even more giggles, before I teased her, completely avoiding her cock as I kissed down her thighs.

“Now you’re just teasing,” she breathed.

“What would you like me to do first?”

“Suck my cock. Make me cum, then you can focus on my pussy the rest of the night.”

Running a tongue up her shaft, she sucked a breath through her teeth before I swallowed nearly her entire length. I wasn’t going to waste too much time as I knew she wanted me to focus elsewhere. My head was bobbing up and down rather quickly, both her hands holding my head as she thrust at the same time. She came within five minutes, and I made sure I leaned up to kiss her so we could share it.

“I have to say, I do taste very nice,” she said, laughing away.

“Is it little wonder I will happily blow you all the time, Liara?”

“I guess Aria isn’t wrong!” I felt her spread her legs and she smiled, pushing my head down. Her cock was still hard having taken a pill, but all I had to do was move her balls out of the way to get access to her pussy. I gave her a look and smiled. “I’m always excited but I prefer to use my cock.”

“I know, Liara. My arse certainly knows too.”

That made her burst into laughter before I made her moan as I ran my tongue along her slit. “Goddess,” she breathed. She was very wet and I knew wouldn’t last long. I knew all my girls got wet but, being futanari, they much preferred using their cocks, admitting their orgasms felt better using them. But I knew Shiala loved it when I made love to her or ate her out. Lylis was beginning to appreciate it too, while Ryla and Elana were still new to the group but were already speaking highly of my talents. I’m still not sure what I did better, ate pussy or sucked cock. I liked to think I was equally as good, though I did much more of the latter.

I had to place a hand on each of her thighs to keep her legs apart as I probed her pussy. I was now an expert judge of her body language, and there was no doubt she was loving it. So was I, as I’d never lost my taste for pussy, and just like their cum, asari pussy was exquisite. Different to humans, from what I could remember. It had been a long time since I’d gone down on a human woman.

“Oh Shepard,” she moaned, and I knew she was getting close. Lifting up her arse, I got her into a slightly awkward position but it was so I could look into her eyes much easier as I ate her out. She kept her eyes open as much as she could, her mouth slightly parted as her breathing quickened. She was definitely getting close.

“Oh Goddess!” she cried out, wrapping my hands around her thighs as she started to shudder, pressing up into my mouth as she started to climax. It didn’t last too long but it was certainly a good one as she immediately asked me to stop once she was coming down from the high. Gently lying her body back down, I crawled up and kissed her softly on the lips. “I really should ask you to do that far more often,” she admitted softly.

“I’ll suck you off then eat your pussy. And you know I’d do it happily.” That just made her giggle again. “I’m sorry we don’t do this more often,” I added seriously.

That just made her smile. “Never, and I mean never, apologise, Shepard. I know you love me, and I’m the one that put this life together for us. I know I’m your number one. And I know you love me the most.”

“I do.”

“Then that’s all that matters. You have fun with the other girls. I know you love some of them, others you just love to fuck. What I do know is that we fuck and we make love, and that we love everything we do together.” She paused, then added, “And, I will admit, I love watching you get fucked by other girls, because I know how much you enjoy it. And it makes me feel in control.”

“Well, you are. I’ll pretty much do anything you want. You know that.”

She ran a hand through my hair before kissing me softly. “What I want you to do now is making love to me,” she said softly.

Not looking down, I blindly found her entrance and gently slid inside her, watching her face as I did. She couldn’t prevent the broad grin forming as I slid my entire length inside her, and once I started to gently thrust, she couldn’t help kissing me hard. Once I felt her shuffle, and her legs wrap around me, not too tightly, that was a signal for me to give it to her a little harder. Keeping one hand around my neck, she used her other hand to stroke herself at the same time. I doubt she’d cum again quickly, but it was something all my girls would do, as I loved watching them cum when I fucked them.

She moved her hand when I began to stroke her, as my girls always liked it when I did that too. I was now properly fucking her, and I wasn’t going to last much longer. I think that was why Shiala had let me fuck her earlier, knowing I would last a little longer now. I warned Liara I was going to cum, but much like the girls with me, there was usually only one place I would finish. I heard her giggle as I groaned when I came, and it was one hell of a good orgasm, as I had to stop and catch my breath once I felt empty.

“Round one. Complete,” Liara said with a giggle.

“Yeah, going to need recovery time before round two.”

I eventually pulled out and lay down next to her, Liara turning onto her side so she could look at me. I pulled her closer to hug her, and we lay like that in silence for a little while. “Shepard, can I ask you a question?”

“Liara, you can ask me anything.”

“Have you talked to Shiala anymore about having a baby?”

“Not lately, no. Why?”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and talking with Shiala. We’ve agreed that, if we were to fall pregnant, we’d try and do it around the same time. Lylis too, and I’m sure one or two other girls might be interested in having a child of Shepard.” She paused before meeting my eyes. “Do you feel ready to be a father?”

“Liara, I’ve been ready since the day we moved here. If we have to put a halt to things, then that’s what we do.”

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary. Sure, some of us won’t be capable, but I’d never prevent the others from having their fun.”

I don’t think she wanted to fall pregnant there and then, though I’m sure it doesn’t work like that, but when she pushed me gently onto my back and mounts me, I have no doubt it’s in the back of her mind. I love watching her lean back as she gently rides me, watching her cock slap against her belly for a little while, though neither of us touch it. There’s a good chance she will cum without it being touched.

She does eventually lean forward to kiss me, moving my legs so I can thrust up into her. I hear her breathing change when I thrust into her a little harder. I never fuck my girls as hard as they fuck me. Not because they can’t handle it, but because that’s not how they want it. She did eventually cum all over me without using her hands, which pleased her immensely, though she did have a giggle, suggesting we would definitely need a shower afterwards. Otherwise, she was able to ride me for quite a while, changing how she did a few times, before I finally had to tell her I was ready to orgasm. Unloading inside her a second time finished me for the evening. I was still hard but I was worn out. Liara just lay down on my chest, ignoring the fact she’d cum on me, as I just held her.

“I love you,” she whispered, “A little more every day.”

“I love you too, Liara.”

We lay together like that until we’d both relaxed, heading to the shower, where all we did was wash. No more than a little kissing but not even a little fondle. We both started to soften in the shower, which was a relief, so that by the time we headed back to bed, she could spoon into me and not be continuously poked by me.

“I’ll talk with Shiala in the morning, and ask some of the other girls. Then we’ll talk to you about it,” she said.

“Sounds good. I’ll be ready whenever you are.”

It should have frightened the hell out of me. But the thought of fatherhood actually excited me.


	25. The Harem Expands

Gagged. Blindfolded. Handcuffed. Legs spread wide. And at least ten or so inches up my arse. I couldn’t be exactly sure who it was inside me, but they were certainly giving it to me hard, making me grunt as my body swung slightly. I was covered in cum, my chest coated in it. More than once girl had cum on my face, feeling that dribble down my cheeks and chin.

“Fuck, how is his arse still so tight?” Ah, that sounded like Aratiana.

I heard laughter. “We’ve been given a gift. His arse is always tight.” That was Molia, no doubt waiting for another turn.

Aratiana was relentless though her thrusts were consistent, really stretching me out, though I was already stretched. All the girls had at least two fucks by now. Not all of them came, some pulled out, immediately followed by a different cock. I was loving every second. While I was being fucked, a couple of girls were nice enough to blow me. I would assume that would be Shiala, Ryla or even Lylis.

I felt Aratiana finally cum, a feminine groan before she stopped moving. I felt her lean forward to kiss my cheek before she pulled out, Molia immediately sliding into me. Gentle as always, like most girls were, though once she was comfortable, she just started fucking me.

“Fuck yes!” I cried, though muffled by the ball-gag in my mouth.

“I think he likes it,” Rylis stated with a giggle.

“Keep fucking me!” I added.

I couldn’t remember if Molia had cum yet. She probably had, so was back for round two. I felt more cum land on my chest and face as she fucked me, more girls giggling away. I loved it when they did, so I certainly wasn’t going to complain. Feeling Molia wrap an arm around each thigh, she changed her angle slightly and she started to stroke my cock. The new angle felt even better.

“Oh god,” I moaned through the gag.

“Going to cum, Shepard?” I nodded and she let go of my cock. I couldn’t help groan when she did. I would cum without her hand, but it would feel better with it. “Would you like me to stroke you off?” I nodded eagerly. “Should I do it girls?” There was plenty of agreement, and I couldn’t help but moan again when she gently wrapped her hand around it again.

I lasted two minutes before my cum joined all the rest on theirs. And that certainly excited Molia, as I felt her drive her cock into me only a couple of minutes longer before she came inside me too.

As soon as she pulled out, another cock replaced hers, Rylis letting me know it was hers. I was now feeling rather delirious after my orgasm, that all over body giddiness that comes from a cracking orgasm. Feeling that good, I could only urge her to fuck me, muffled by the gag, but she knew what I wanted, immediately giving me one hell of a good fuck.

She pulled out and came on me, her cum joining all the rest. And then I was left empty. “Is that it, girls?” I heard Liara asked.

There must have been a series of nods as I felt the blindfold removed first, blinking as my eyes were exposed to light for the first time in a couple of hours, before the gag was then removed too, moving my jaw around. “Thanks.”

“Want a nice glass of cum?” Liara wondered.

“Of course.”

“I want some too,” Shiala stated, though she got down between my legs and started to eat my arse. That felt really good, Liara laughing at the reaction that no doubt appeared on my face.

After my wrists were released, Liara scooped all the cum off my chest, giving me a cloth to wipe my face, before the swing was moved so I could move. My arse felt a little tender as I sat down against the wall, Liara handed me my well-earned glass. Shiala sat next to me and we shared the contents. A few of the girls just laughed though they were used to it by now.

“How are you feeling?” Shiala asked.

“That was a fun afternoon.” I glanced around until my eyes fell on Lylis. “I definitely felt you. Held nothing back today.”

She blushed under my gaze. “Well, after the other night, I thought I owed you one in return.” Lylis had actually asked to be well and truly fucked. She’d loved every second of it too, though she was feeling a little sore the next morning. She was right about returning it though. She’d given me all thirteen inches and… I’d loved every second. It wasn’t as hard as Molia would give me, but even her extra inch was enough to make me feel rather funny, in a good way.

All the girls came over to give me a kiss, thanking me for a fun afternoon, eventually leaving me with just Shiala, Liara, Ryla and Lylis. If you’re wondering about Ryla, my affection for her had only grown in recent weeks. She had admitted within days that she loved me, and not just in the myth that was Shepard. She’d visited a number of times before staying permanently, and we had spent a lot of time talking. She was beautiful, light blue skin, white marking on her face, a pair of pert breasts and a thick nine-inch cock. She had a fantastic arse as well, allied to a trim body and legs.

“Think you’ll be up for some fun tonight?” Shiala asked.

“What sort?”

“The four of us here.”

I gave Liara a glance. “The others won’t get jealous, Shepard. When do they ever? If we leave the camera’s on, they’ll just watch or will simply do what they want. They’re aware of the situation.”

“Give me a few hours. We’ll do it later tonight.”

Liara and Shiala helped me up, giving each my girls a kiss and cuddle before we headed out. I headed straight for the shower, Ryla and Shiala both joining me. I had a feeling they wanted to be fucked this time. I didn’t mind, as although I didn’t want anything up my arse, my cock still worked. And I proved my strength to both girls, picking up Ryla as she wrapped her legs around me, sliding my cock inside her as I pressed her against the wall. Luckily we’d long since installed a non-slip floor in all showers, so we could fuck without worrying about falling over.

“Shepard,” Ryla moaned as I slowly thrust into her.

I felt Shiala behind me, rubbing her cock against my arsecrack though I doubt she would try and fuck me again. All she did was kiss my back while running one of hands up and down her chest, though was a little cheeky when stroking Ryla at the same time. That made the asari I was currently inside giggle, as she knew it wasn’t me.

She was definitely surprised when I eventually held her up by her thighs, starting to fuck her a little harder, her arms wrapped around the back of my neck. “Oh fuck,” she cried.

“Not much longer,” I admitted.

“It’s fine,” she said with a smile, “Just cum inside me like always.” Whenever I fucked my girls, they only ever wanted me to finish in one place. How I hadn’t made one of them pregnant yet, I’m not sure. I’m assuming the birth control worked flawlessly.

I groaned as I thrust up into her a few more times before feeling the next to cum. It made my legs weak, letting hers go so she could wrap them around me again, leaning forward just enough that I didn’t squash her. “I love you,” she whispered. I met her eyes and gave her a kiss. I hadn’t returned those words to her. Not yet, but I knew I would soon.

Eventually lowering her to the ground, Shiala was smart enough to know I needed a good fifteen minutes to recover, so the three of us made do with plenty of making out and I gave them a good fondle at the same time. I offered to blow either of them, but apart from a smile, they said this time was now just for me.

Feeling ready again, I sat down with my back against the wall, Shiala getting down and straddling my lap, my cock easily sliding into her pussy. She kissed me immediately and wasted no time riding me hard and fast. “Someone is eager,” I stated.

“Want to cum with you inside me,” she said softly.

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Shiala, that’s going to happen regardless.”

She leaned forward to my ear. “I know, but I really love riding you hard and fast.”

So I let her do what she wanted. Why complain? Plus, her boobs jiggled quite a bit, which amused me, while her stiff cock slapped into me and herself. Ryla eventually offered her cock to me, giving her a blowjob, though Shiala turned to blow her as well. That surprised Ryla, and I let Shiala actually suck her more often. “Want to take a mouthful?” Ryla asked Shiala. The latter nodded, and Ryla came inside her mouth a couple of minutes later. Shiala immediately turned to and kissed me to share it.

Little surprise she was now completely turned on and cried out as she orgasmed. The feeling of her squeeze my cock at the same time only brought mine on too. Ryla was sitting beside me by now, a lopsided grin on her face, as Shiala settled down on my still hard cock but rested forward against my chest, wrapping an arm around her and my other around Ryla.

Liara eventually wandered in a little later to see three naked bodies on the floor of the shower. She just laughed before wandering in to turn off the water. “Looks like you’ve had some fun.”

“Practising to make babies,” Shiala murmured into my chest.

“Oh, well, if you’re doing that, do you mind?”

Shiala took a moment but eventually moved off my lap as Liara replaced her. She gasped when my cock slid inside her, and she happily rode me for a quite a while. I wasn’t going to cum that quickly, so I thought I’d have fun with her in return, stroking her cock. She smiled at me, and I knew she’d probably cum from that first. I was proven right, as she left a load over my chest five minutes later. Her other orgasm followed another five minutes after that, enough that she had to rest against me. “You need to bring about the finish, Shepard.” That gave me a good chuckle, shifting my body position so I could really pound that pussy. Liara loved every second of it, and loved it even more when I finally came inside her.

“Okay, girls, that’s my dick destroyed for today,” I stated as the water was turned back on to clean Liara and I down.

Knackered as I was, I’m glad Liara allowed me to throw on a pair of shorts, a sign to the girls that, for the day, that was me done. I was still feeling a little tender anyway. We joined the others, most of them relaxing around the pool or in the jacuzzi. I offered to cook dinner on the barbeque that night, which was greeted with universal enthusiasm. Quite a few of the girls got rather drunk, while even I got a minor buzz, though because I didn’t drink much, that was only after a couple of beers. But it was another relaxing evening in a long line of them.

It was probably a week later that I was in for a real surprise, Liara wandering into my bedroom, where I was just lying back, watching the vid-screen, sitting down next to me. “Just received a message from some old friends, Shepard.”

“Who?”

“The three females that changed their bodies for you.”

“Oh, what’s up?”

“They’re ready to move here. Permanently. With an additional person.”

“A fourth one?” I couldn’t help chuckle. “Who else now?”

“Oriana.” My eyes must have widened in surprise as Liara had a giggle at my reaction. “I know; I swore at the monitor when I read Miranda’s message. She said all four of them are ready to come here now. So I sent a message back giving them a time to meet me, and they can move here. I’m thinking, if they’re willing to pair up, they can live in the house. I don’t think the other girls will mind, particularly once they realise who they are to you.”

“When will you go pick them up?”

“In a couple of days.”

“Go find Shiala and we’ll celebrate the good news.”

Ten minutes later, Shiala and Liara were fucking me at once. It was a hard, fast but fun fuck. They knew I was rather turned on by the thought of four more girls, and having human women around would be a little different, but just as much fun. Liara was really giving it to me from the start, and it was little surprise I came all over Shiala quite quickly. When Liara drove into me and came, I begged her to keep going, much to the amusement of Shiala, who started to really thrust up into me at the same time. Both eventually came in me twice before I had them lie down and blew them to completion a third time.

“Geez, just the news set you off, Shepard. What will you be like when they get here?” Shiala wondered, lying back a little later.

“I’m going to have one hell of a sore arse.” That made them both giggle, at least. “But it would be nice to have them around. I’ve always respected the hell out of Miranda. The change in Jack between the women we first met to who she is now is astounding. And I’ve always had a soft spot for Kelly.”

“And no surprise Oriana wants to join her sister and live with her hero,” Liara added.

“We should have a gangbang to celebrate,” Shiala suggested.

“Been a while since we had a proper one,” Liara said.

“Might get in a little practice while you’re away then,” I said.

Liara gave me a look before laughing again. “You’ll just lie back and get power fucked the entire time we’re gone.”

She was right. After Liara and Shiala departed a couple of days later, I sent a message to Aryna, Molia, Elsmeni, Agyna, Seleria, Aratiana, Ralis, Trayna, Agana and Lyana. What did they all share in common? Eleven inches and more, thick and would want to fuck me. I planned on being fucked hard the entire time Liara and Shiala were gone.

Molia and Ralis organised it from their end, heading to the hotel, where we headed to one of the suites at the top. All ten girls knew what I wanted. We grabbed a table that could support my weight and was at the right level for them. Lying back, pillow under my head, I was already lubed up and ready for them. “So how do you want this to work, Shepard?” Molia asked before we began.

“I don’t want to be empty for more than a couple of seconds. I want it hard. When I’ve had enough, I’ll let you now.”

“How hard? Not like… you know…”

“Nothing like that. Just a good power fuck. Fill up my arse. Cover me in your cum.”

“Doubles?” Ralis wondered.

“Maybe later, on the bed, where it’ll be easier. On the table, just one at a time.”

Once I was comfortable, Molia lined herself up and slid her cock inside me, all the way at once. I groaned loudly when she did, and she asked two of the others to spread my legs wide. Once I was completely exposed, she did as I had. Hard, fast fucking. It felt wonderful, grunting and moaning my way through. She fucked me for a good five minutes before she pulled out, Aratiana immediately driving her cock into me. Two other girls moved to either side of me so I could stroke them, the rest just lining up for their turn.

I assumed they talked about what they were going to do, as most fucked me for five minutes before they pulled out, a different cock inside me as soon as they were gone. It felt fantastic, ten different cocks, all of them long and thick, pressing all the right places inside me. A couple were polite enough to jerk me off as they fucked me, little wonder I came first.

“Come on, really slam it into me,” I cried after they’d all had one go.

Molia took the first go of the next round, this time wrapping her hands around my thighs, pulling me towards her, and she gave me exactly what I wanted. It hurt, I’ll admit it, but it was a good sort of pain, and she fucked me for much longer, until she finally came inside me. It was a good orgasm for her, as she needed to rest on me for a moment. “Just… round one…” she breathed.

When Elsmeni lined up for her go, she pushed me back on the table, got up onto it herself, lifted up my lower half, and drove her cock down into me. She barely lasted five minutes before she needed to cum.

The girls then asked for a change, wanting me on all fours. I’d brought my gloves and kneepads just in case, so once I had those on, I got down on my knees, taking my pillow so I could rest my head. Each girl got into a crouch and it was nothing but aggressive, assertive fucking. After six girls came inside me, I was starting to feel it, but it felt even better than the fact I had a dull ache. Some girls were swapping, fucking me for no longer than a couple of minutes before a different cock was driven into me.

I’m not sure how long it took, but once all ten had left a load inside me, I wanted two at once. Molia and Ralis immediately wanted me first, Ralis being the bottom for once, sliding down her cock, before Molia joined too. They started out gentle at first before I let them know I was ready. I was crying out within a couple of minutes, asking them to really give it to me. I’d cum I don’t know how many times by now, and it was no surprise Molia came rather quickly too. She pulled out, immediately replaced by Lyana. Once Ralis came, I was move onto the next girl lying beside her, that being Agyna.

For the next hour, I never had less than two cocks inside me. Occasionally I’d have three, happily blowing another girl. Having left a load inside me each, some girls were now pulling out and leaving a load on my back. Agana left a load inside my mouth, Trayna, Lyana and Seleria leaving a load on my face too.

I eventually had to cry enough on the doubles, but I didn’t want to stop fucking. Realising I was at least a little tired, I spent the next hour riding all ten of them. By the time I was riding Molia, leaving her until last, I think we were all a little tired, and I was now very sore. Happy. Euphoric even, but very sore. Once Molia came inside me, I think a third time, though it might have been more, I could only hop off her and lie down on my stomach. “Well, that is one well fucked arse,” Ralis stated.

I felt a tongue back there, glancing to see Aryna, which surprised me. She looked up and smiled. “Shiala said it was a nice thing to do. Plus, there’s a lot of cum back here.”

“Medi-gel?” I wondered.

“I don’t think so. Feel any pain?”

“Nothing more than usual.”

“You’re too used to a line of big cocks,” Molia joked. She wasn’t wrong though.

“I am. Thank you, girls. That’ll keep me happy for the next few days until they return.”

“We’re always around if you want another good time,” Lyana stated. Most of them gave me a kiss and a hug, eventually leaving me only with Molia and Ralis. I knew why they stayed.

I was given half an hour before I one of them in my arse, the other in my mouth. The pair swapped around after they’d cum once, then they doubled me again once they’d cum a second time. Once they’d both cum in my arse together, we headed to the shower, which had a non-slip floor, so they could fuck me individually in their too. All of that must have taken at least a couple of hours, and I suggested we might as well just remain in the room.

Waking the next morning, I felt incredibly tender, the three of walking into the house, where I took a seat at the table and could barely sit down, much to the amusement of many of the girls. “Okay, that’s a sign for me not to have anything up me today,” I joked, before glancing at Molia, “Was it recorded?”

She smiled. “A couple of us wore cameras, and the camera in the room would have recorded everything too.”

“Good. That’s another video there.” I glanced at Aria. “Don’t worry, you can have me again shortly. I know you don’t like being left out.”

“Considering who wasn’t around yesterday, I had a guess at what you were up to.” She sounded surprisingly understanding, though pointed her fork in my direction. “Tomorrow, that arse is mine.”

“You’re actually giving me a day off?”

She laughed. “Shepard, you’re barely sitting down. Take the day to yourself.” I think that surprised most of the girls before she added, “Oh, trust me, he’s getting ruined tomorrow.”

She wasn’t lying, as she made sure I was filled in many different ways the next day.

* * *

I’ll admit to a slight thrill as I stood by the landing pad, ready for the shuttle to appear and land. Ryla and Lylis were waiting alongside me, simply to greet the four new girls, aware of the arrangements in place.

The shuttle finally appeared in the distance, and once it landed, the door opened and four humans appeared, while Liara and Shiala exited from the cockpit. The four human women immediately smiled upon seeing me, Oriana blushing at the same time, having never seen me naked before. “Well, there’s a sight we’ll have to get used to again,” Miranda stated before we embraced, “Good to see you again, Shepard.”

“You too,” I replied, before I hugged Kelly, who squeezed my arse, and Jack, who groped my cock.

Oriana continued to blush, looking me up and down a few times. “Wow,” she whispered.

“Is that a good wow?”

“Oh yes, Shepard. I never thought…” I hugged her too, and she giggled when I poked her. “Well, I will definitely have to used to that too.”

Stepping back, I asked, “What did you bring?”

“They each have a suitcase, but they’re more than aware of the rules,” Liara stated.

“When are we fucking?” Jack asked, rather eager.

“Oh, Shiala and I already have a plan, Jack. Today is just about settling in and we’ll discuss it tomorrow.”

“So I can’t fuck him today?”

Liara looked at me. “Jack, we have the rest of our lives. Let’s just take it easy today. But you might get a blowjob if you behave,” I replied, “Tomorrow, you can have my arse.”

We wandered back to the house, where Kelly and Jack were given their own rooms, but Miranda stated she and Oriana would share a room. I immediately thought certain things, and I asked Liara and Shiala to give us privacy. Shutting the door, I turned back to the pair. “Show me, Oriana.”

“You know?”

I chuckled. “If Miranda did it, I’m sure you did too. So, pants down and let’s see it.” Once she’d dropped her trousers and panties, I know my jaw dropped too. “Ten?” She nodded and I looked at Miranda. “Did you suggest this?”

“I did. One, because she wanted to join us here, and two, because I know you like them big.”

“And are you two intimate?”

Oriana blushed again. Miranda wasn’t embarrassed, but I could see it was uncomfortable. “It’s not how it sounds. Yes, she is my sister, but barely by blood.”

“Samara and Falere,” I stated simply. Oriana didn’t know who they were, but Miranda did.

“You’re kidding me?”

“I’ll give you a video to watch. Trust me, I’ve watched them quite often. Lied through my teeth during that interview. So, if you and Oriana are intimate, no-one will judge.”

“And you’ll want to join in?”

“You can fuck me individually, spitroast me, or double me. I won’t mind.” I walked towards Oriana, giving her cock a gentle squeeze. “And I look forward to being fucked by this magnificent thing.” She moaned as I gently stroked her. “Want some relief?” She nodded eagerly.

I walked out of the room barely five minutes later having taken a substantial load in the mouth.

The rest of that first day took place in relative peace. The four new girls immediately stripped off, and we ended up by the pool and jacuzzi. Compliments were soon flowing from my other girls, Jack certainly getting a lot of attention thanks to all her tattoos. Miranda had probably the best set of tits out of most of the girls, though Oriana, though not as large, were also rather nice. Kelly was bronzed, that’s the easiest way to put it.

It was later that night when Liara finally told us her idea, though only after the other girls, except Shiala, had gone to bed. “Human only gangbang tomorrow, Shepard,” she said, “Your new girls get you all day tomorrow. They know about everything from their occasional visits otherwise, so nothing will be a surprise.”

“We were thinking the swing,” Miranda said, “We’re all different heights, so that will help us.”

“Though we definitely want to fuck you out in the open so the rest can watch too,” Jack added.

“Sounds good to me. After my usual workout and breakfast?” The four nodded. “Great. Tomorrow should be a lot of fun.”

Having been gone for a few days, Liara and Shiala joined me that night. They asked what I’d been up to, giggling away when I told them what I organised that first day and night. They knew what I was like, though. I loved what I shared with them, plus Lylis and Ryla, but sometimes I just wanted a line of long, thick cocks to pound me relentlessly. After that, though, apart from a few hours with Aria, we hadn’t done all that much out of the ordinary.

As both had missed me, it was little surprise we ended up fucking. They asked if I could make love to them first, which I was now always keen to do, before they returned the favour, Liara in my arse, Shiala in my mouth, before they fucked me together. I’ll be honest, I loved two big cocks in me at once, but there was something more meaningful when it was Shiala and Liara, or Lylis with either of them. Ryla hadn’t really been part of that yet. I still wasn’t sure it would be something that would interest her.

After my workout and breakfast the next morning, Liara announced the idea to the rest. None of them minded, more than aware of my relationship with Miranda and the rest, though they did give me a chuckle when they invited Molia, Agyna and Ralis to join them, at least to start with.

Once all of us were in the dungeon, Miranda closed the door, and before I was lubed up, Jack done down on all fours ate my arse for a while. “You’re not the first guy I’ve done this for,” she admitted. She was bloody talented, leaving the girls laughing as I moaned rather loudly. Her tongue was followed by lube and fingers as they got me ready.

“Okay, we invited these three girls, as we wanted to watch you take a trio of twelve inch girls first. Once they’re done, we’ll have you the rest of the day,” Miranda explained.

I looked at Jack. “Honestly? Watching you take such big cocks is such a turn on, Shepard.”

“As long as I have one of yours in my mouth,” I said.

Miranda and Oriana stood to one side of me, Jack and Kelly to the other, while the other three lined up to fuck me. Molia gently slid her cock inside me and was soon pounding away, finding it rather difficult to focus on the cock I was sucking. She really gave it to me too, Jack urging her one, when I wasn’t distracting her by sucking her cock rather well. Oriana again didn’t last too long, filling my mouth within a few minutes, reassuring her that I didn’t mind. Molia fucked me until she came, my arse barely empty for five seconds before Agyna rammed her cock into me.

“Fuck yeah!” I yelled, “Fuck my arse!”

I heard chuckles from my new girls as Agyna slammed me over and over again. I could barely focus on blowing anyone it was so good, though Jack soon grabbed my hair and face-fucked me. Just what I wanted, used in two holes. Agyna didn’t last too long before she came, Ralis the last to have a go.

Jack couldn’t last forever, pulling out and coating my face in her cum. Miranda and Kelly said they didn’t want to cum just yet, so I lay back and watched Ralis pound me had. Oriana surprised me by lowering her mouth to my cock, admitting she’d dreamed about blowing me. That excited me just as much, and with Ralis fucking me senseless, it was little wonder I erupted in Oriana’s mouth. Ralis finally came as well, Miranda thanking the three asari before they kissed me and left.

Having not fucked me before, the other three said Oriana could have first go. I could see she was very nervous, so I asked her to come and kiss me first. Giving her a hug, I simply whispered into her ear, “Have fun. And if you finish quickly, just remember we have all day and the rest of our lives.”

Getting into position, she stroked herself a few times before I felt her press at my entrance. Once the head of her cock popped inside, I could see she was very excited, but she remained gentle as she gave me her entire length. “Okay, wrap your hands around my thighs and get comfortable.” Once she’d done that, I added, “Now do as you wish. You can fuck me hard. You can fuck me gently. I don’t mind either way.”

I learned within five minutes that she was aggressive and assertive. And, since she’d already cum in my mouth, she lasted quite a while too. She really got into it, driving that new long and thick cock of hers into me. While she did that, Miranda was in my mouth, and she was soon fucking my mouth at the same time. Jack and Kelly were being stroked by me at the same time, so I was rather occupied, and figured all my other girls would be watching one of the vid-screens.

“Oh god,” I heard Oriana moan, and I felt her cum inside me not long later. I kept blowing Miranda as Kelly immediately replaced Oriana, and Miranda eventually left a load inside my mouth, which I eagerly swallowed down. I glanced at Jack, who shook her head. I know what she wanted.

Kelly might have appeared quiet and shy, but she fucked me as hard as she could. My hands free, I could stroke myself, though Miranda actually returned the favour. “I’ve wanted to do this since you woke up,” she admitted, and she proved her skills at sucking cock by bringing me to the urge more than once before she let me finish on her face. To my surprise, Jack then leaned over and licked her face clean before the two made out. Seeing my surprised look, it was Jack who explained. “We’ve had fun together, Shepard.”

“Ha! I knew it after that part I held. You two were giving each other the eye all night.”

“Shepard, we ended up fucking that night,” Miranda admitted, “We became good friends, particularly after I told the Illusive Man to fuck off.”

“Wish we’d all had cocks then,” Kelly added, “We could have fucked Shepard silly while fighting Collectors.”

She was now well and truly slamming her cock into me, and I could help grunt and groan as I knew she was getting close to finishing. She eventually drove into me as she came, burying her cock as deep as possible, leaning forward so I could give her a gentle kiss.

As soon as she pulled out, Jack drove her cock into me. I motioned for Oriana to come back so I could now blow her again, slightly surprised that she’d just been in my arse. Jack was far too excited, barely lasting five minutes before she came, so I asked her to come around to my other side, so I could blow her too as Miranda lined up to fuck me.

“I love the fact that’s just been up your arse,” Jack stated before I swallowed her cock.

Having already cum, Miranda could fuck me for much longer. And she’d certainly learned how to fuck me since that first time, changing the angle in such a way my cock felt had as a rock and she had me moaning around Jack’s cock, leading her to giggle away too.

“Oh fuck yeah,” I groaned, as I could feel another orgasm approaching.

“Good?” Miranda asked, still pounding away.

“All four of you are wonderful. Definitely going to fuck a lot together.”

Kelly hadn’t blown me yet, and sensing my orgasm was close, she bent down to suck my cock. With Miranda now pounding my arse and sucking Jack at the same time, I was always going to cum quickly with a mouth around my cock. Jack wasn’t going to cum, so I did alternate with Oriana at the same time, watching her with amusement as I nearly swallowed her entire length.

Miranda finally came inside me as well so I gave them a suggestion. “Interested in doubling me?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jack stated.

“It is my favourite movie, after all,” Miranda added.

Getting me out of the swing wasn’t too difficult, feeling a little cum leak out of me. No surprise there. I had Kelly lie down on the mattress, straddling her cock, and suggested Jack join me. I asked them to start out slow for the first couple of minutes before they started fucking me. Once I felt Jack’s hands on my shoulders, I just glanced back and said, “Ruin me.”

They sure did. I loved every second as two cocks slammed into me. Even after all this time, I’m sure my girls wondered how I could take it, but the euphoria that travelled through my body outweighed any minor pain or discomfort. I leaned down to kiss Kelly, realising quite quickly she was a very good kiss, before leaning back to kiss Jack, who liked to bite my lip.

“Fuck, Shepard,” Jack moaned, “How is it this good?”

“You’re telling me,” Kelly added.

Looking around, I gestured for Miranda to kneel in front of me, and I again had three cocks inside me, which made me quite happy.

“How about all four?” Oriana asked.

“Fuck it, let’s try it again,” I stated.

I felt Jack move to she was basically crouched over me, and I felt a third cock request entrance. I know I moaned very loudly when I felt Oriana slide inside me too, before I swallowed Miranda’s cock and felt three cocks move inside my arse. It was far too exciting, my cock was rock hard, and I knew we’d definitely do this again. Don’t get me wrong, it was painful, but it was a hell of a lot of fun too.

Jack was the first to cum, but when I felt her want to pull out, I asked her not too. “Just keep fucking me.”

“I want a go, Shepard,” Miranda stated, so all she did was swap with Jack. I groaned again when a third cock slid inside my arse, swallowing Jack’s cock as all three picked up the pace. I eventually had to stop sucking off Jack, grunting and groaning as three cocks started to pound me.

“Holy shit, this is fucking hot,” Jack muttered.

“You okay, Shepard?” Miranda whispered into my ear.

“Fucking. Awesome. My god, no idea it could feel this good.”

“Don’t do this often?” Kelly wondered.

“Rarely if ever.”

Kelly eventually came, and I had another idea, having Miranda and Oriana lie down, facing each other, their cocks nearly pressed together, so I could sit down on them. I’d seen the position in a couple of movies, and I have to admit, it was a lot of fun to do, particularly as I could blow Jack and Kelly at the same time.

While a lot of fun, it wasn’t practical, so I eventually straddled Oriana, Miranda joining in, the pair of them quickly pounding me for all they were worth. Oriana came first again, Miranda following her a couple of minutes later, and the three of us ended up collapsing onto the mattress.

“And this is just the start,” I muttered.

Feeling hands move up my legs, I looked down as Jack lifted them up, back and wide, and I thought she just wanted to fuck me again. I was surprised when she lowered her head again, feeling her tongue at my arse. “Lot of cum down here, Shepard. You need cleaning,” she said.

As I said, Jack was rather talented with that tongue of hers, so while she did that, I looked at Miranda and Oriana. “Want to put on a show?”

“I’m wondering who fucks who?” Kelly wondered.

“Oh, while Oriana might pound you hard, Shepard, big sister definitely looks after little sister.”

Oriana happily got on all fours as Miranda got behind her. The fact Oriana pulled was one of delight, Miranda leaning forward to grab a handful of hair before she pounded her. That was enough to get Jack horny again, her tongue replaced by her cock. Not wanting Kelly to be left out, a quick reposition had both Kelly and Jack inside me again as we fucked beside the two sisters.

Watching them fuck was far too much and I came all over Kelly quite quickly. The pair of them certainly fucked me for ages, much longer than Oriana and Miranda lasted, though it was no surprise when the pair actually swapped, Oriana really giving it to Miranda in return. Jack came first inside me, but kept right on fucking me, and I’m fairly sure both girls left two loads inside me before the fucking came to a halt again. Oriana and Miranda were already relaxing by the time Jack pulled out again and used her tongue.

“Don’t know about you, but I need something to eat and drink,” Miranda stated.

It was a good idea, standing tall, feeling plenty of cum leak out of me, as we headed out to the kitchen. Peeking into the lounge room, I could see cum stains everywhere as many of the girls had clearly been watching and jerking off. Aria gave me a look that suggested she wanted to fuck me there and then. “Girls, would you mind?” They didn’t so I joined Aria on the couch, lying down flat on my stomach as Aria drove her cock into me and fucked me hard. She barely lasted five minutes before leaving a load inside me, but she collapsed onto my back and whispered sweet words and thanks into my ear.

“That’ll keep me going until tomorrow,” she said quietly, before pulling out, slapping my arse, and wandering out.

Joining the four at the table, Miranda said, “The change in Aria is something else. She looks genuinely content with life.”

“We’ve made a real home for ourselves here. Everyone is happy, and whenever there is a problem, we all get together to sort it out. But I can count on one hand times someone has been left upset, and I don’t think anyone has properly fallen out. We make it work.”

After lunch, Jack suggested an impromptu version of the game. I thought that was a good idea, and the rest of the girls came in to watch as I got into position and the girls agreed on only three five minute rounds each. All four of them gave me as much as they could each round, particularly Oriana, who barely lasted five minutes, but after three rounds, had won by a clear four inches from her sister, which made her very excited. The rest of the girls watching were left very excited by watching, so it was little surprise that it soon turned into a gangbang, and I soon had a line of cock in my arse or mouth. Some pulled out and came on my back, others came inside me. The fucking was hard and fast, but very satisfying at the same time, though once Molia was finished with me, I had to cry enough. But all the loads left on my back were scooped up, Jack and Shiala sitting back with me on my armchair as we consumed the glass.

“So, is this our lives from now on?” Miranda wondered.

“More than likely,” I stated, “Unless you want to do something else?”

“Nope. I don’t want to speak for the other three, but a life of relaxation and fucking you is just what I need.”

“Definitely,” Jack stated, kissing me softly on the cheek.

I now had twenty-four girls in my harem.


	26. Triple Threat

It didn’t take long for our four new girls to settle into life in the mansion, and they realised quite quickly who I spent a lot of my time with, as Liara, Shiala, Ryla or Lylis spent most nights with me, though my days were open to anyone who wanted me. However, I quickly sensed that some of them wanted me for a night to themselves, so within about a month, I had Miranda and Oriana with me together for one or two nights, while Jack and Kelly admitted they wanted me alone.

Having more humans around didn’t change the dynamics as much as I thought it would. All my other girls immediately made them feel at home and part of the harem. And I quickly learned why all four had chosen to return. Miranda and Oriana had been working with the Alliance, but from what they told me, rebuilding efforts, while not nearing anywhere near completion, were progressing well. Jack had no more kids to teach, so chose to leave, while Kelly admitted she would like the safety of staying with us, still never sure if someone was looking for her.

Liara and Shiala were always thinking of new events for us to hold, as there was a never-ending list of futanari willing to visit us for a good time. While we could always play extended versions of the game, I did admit that, sometimes, I just wanted simple gangbangs. Just lying back and letting any number of girls fuck me.

Heading to bed one evening with Liara, Shiala, Ryla and Lylis, I shut the door and turned off the camera before sitting down with them. “Did you see what I did with the four when they first arrived?” I wondered.

“We did. Very hot,” Liara replied.

“I want all four of you inside me now. I’m thinking you on the bottom, Shiala topping, Ryla in my mouth and Lylis, with her length, in between you and Shiala.”

“Sure you can handle it?” Shiala wondered.

“We won’t just get into it, we’ll do it last.”

“I was thinking, Shepard, about what we could do next. How about a weekend gangbang but only double penetration?” Liara asked.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

“To make it a little easier on you, I was going to suggest we only invite girls ten and under, but your harem can be involved.”

“Make it as soon as possible!”

The four girls laughed as the four got into a line on the edge of the bed. Ryla was the first one to find her cock gobbled, no surprise to glance and see Shiala get off the bed and get behind me. Ryla was always excited whenever we were together, so it was no surprise that she lasted all of five minutes before cumming in my mouth. Soon as I swallowed hers, I moved across to Liara, swallowing her length with ease too. She lasted longer, leaning back on her elbows, making sure our eye contact was continuous as my head bobbed slowly up and down on her cock.

“You’re far too good at this now, Shepard,” she moaned.

“This is just the start.”

I did tease her, bringing her to the edge a couple of times before I finally gave her release. She collapsed back onto the bed as I cleaned off her cock before moving on to Lylis. I’d never been able to swallow her entire length, frankly that would be impossible, but that which I could swallow was more than enough. Shiala had moved from my arse to my cock by now, and I was unconsciously thrusting into her mouth as I sucked on Lylis. She never lasted too long whenever I blew her, just like Ryla, but as always, when she did finally cum, there was far too much for me to swallow.

Once I’d swallowed hers, I moved back and swung around so Shiala and I could blow each other. At the same time, I felt myself lubed up and fingers prodding me, unsurprised to feel a cock slide into my arse, taking a moment to glance back and watching Ryla slowly fuck me. I couldn’t help smile at her as I think I fucked her more often than not nowadays.

“Have to admit, watching you get fucked does leave me wanting,” she said.

With cock in my arse, I was never going to last long with Shiala blowing me, so once I came in her mouth, I quickly brought her to completion, and I suggested to Ryla was get on the bed, where it would be more comfortable. Once on the bed, I rested my head on the bed and let Ryla just have her way with me, but once she came, I knew Shiala and Liara wanted to watch me take thirteen from Lylis.

She lay back so I could mount her. It was our favourite position when alone, as Lylis loved it when I controlled how hard or slow I wanted it. Don’t get me wrong, she loved to fuck me, but she preferred it this way. But there was another reason, as after I’d ridden her for around five or so minutes, I felt one of Liara’s hands on my back and her prodding my arse too.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” I moaned when I felt her cock slide inside me too.

While I continued to ride Lylis, Liara wasted little time starting to fuck me. I was never going to last long, Lylis giggling away when I finally came all over her stomach and breasts. She only lasted another few minutes before she finally came, Liara pulled out and lying down so I could mount her and Shiala sliding her cock inside. Ryla, by now having recovered, offered her cock to my mouth.

“Lylis, give yourself five minutes, then you can slide your cock inside me again.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am.”

Liara and Shiala tried not to fuck me too hard, and I teased Ryla, only licking her shaft and balls, even turning her around, making her moan loudly as I ate her arse. I would have eaten her cunt, but tonight wasn’t a focus on that part of their body, and she knew I’d happily do it any other time. And she loved what I was doing anyway, though soon turned around and offered her cock again.

Finally feeling Shiala move, the angle of her cock changed, and I knew Lylis was getting ready. When I felt her slide her cock inside me, I almost tapped out. “Fuck,” I grunted, “Fuck…”

“Okay, Shepard?” Liara asked, only concern in her tone.

“Yep. Just getting used to it. I’ll tap if it’s too much.”

That earned me a grateful smile.

I’m not sure how much Lylis managed to put inside me, but I soon felt all three of them start to move. It hurt quite a bit, but fucking hell, did it feel marvellous. Shiala’s breath was in my ear and on my neck, hearing her whisper very naughty things to me about the fact I had three cocks up my arse, and Ryla eventually had to cry enough, leaving another load in my mouth.

She eventually sat down next to us to watch the other three fuck me. “Okay, give it to me a little harder,” I said.

“Sure?” Shiala whispered into my ear.

I nodded, feeling her change position slightly. I lasted about five minutes before I had to tap Shiala on the shoulder. I have no shame in admitting it just got too much. Yes, it felt great, but honestly, it felt like I was being torn apart. Lylis pulled out immediately, and I said Shiala and Liara were fine. Lylis sat next to me on the other side to Ryla, and I assured her I was fine other, and that once Liara and Shiala came, she could join in again.

Shiala could get comfortable, so I glanced back and said she could really fuck me now. Liara continued to thrust up into me too, but Shiala really got into it, and when she finally left another load inside me, she collapsed onto my back, murmuring things into my ear that made the other three go ‘Awww.’

She pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Ryla, as Lylis got back into position. I moaned loudly when she slid back inside me. “Okay, Lylis, do as you wish,” I said upon glancing back.

“Are you sure?”

“Lylis, I love your cock when it’s pumping me. Trust me, it’s fine now.”

Around two minutes later, I was resting just above Liara as Lylis fucked me hard. Liara started to do the same thing at the same time, the pair alternating their thrusts. I was grunting and moaning the entire time, a series of expletives as it felt fantastic. Liara had been fucking me for quite a while now, and she eventually unloaded inside me. After a quick shuffle, I lowered my head and lifted my arse for Lylis, as she got into the aggressive position I loved, and proceeded to utterly pound my arse.

“Fuck that arse!” I cried. Even the other three urged her on. Soon, I could feel her taking nearly her entire length out and slamming it back in. I chuckled as I added, “Fuck yeah, Lylis. This is what I want. Give me all of it!”

“Won’t last much longer,” she groaned.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around the room, while her long, thick cock must have made me gape badly. Not something I thought about too often, but with what she was doing, I was sure that’s what happened. The closer she got to orgasm, the harder she fucked me. I reached back with a hand, feeling her grab it as she continued to drive her cock into me.

Then she drove a final time and erupted. It must have been good, as she fell forward onto me as I felt her cock throb inside me, leaving another load. I gently moved my body down to the bed, taking her with me. She’d fucked me so well, I hadn’t even realised I’d cum into my body lay flat.

“Okay, now that was totally hot,” Liara muttered, “How the hell do you do that, Shepard?”

“You’ve seen what some of the twelve-inch girls are capable of.” Lylis eventually pulled out, rolling me onto my side so she could lie beside and hug me. “Love you,” I whispered, before kissing her, “And thank you.”

“Might have to do that again, Shepard. I really enjoyed it.”

“Good, because you know I love being fucked hard.”

“I’ll send out invites tomorrow, Shepard,” Liara said, “I’ll focus mostly on girls ten and under, but might ask for a couple of bigger girls, particularly those who have visited before and know what you’re capable of.”

We all headed into my shower, where all we did was wash each other down. I started to feel a little sore after Lylis pounded me, so I suggested I do the wise thing and not have another cock up me until at least the next morning. But it was nice to sleep in the middle of four girls.

After my workout the next morning, I joined my girls for breakfast, many waxing lyrical about what they had watched the night before. “How often are you going to want to be tripled?” Aria wondered, and I knew what she was thinking.

“If I do that again, it has to be girls only ten and under. I love having Lylis inside me, and can have her with one other girl, but two others is just too much.” I look at my twelve-inch girls. “Trust me, a small part of would love to try with you, Molia, you, Ralis, and you, Aratiana, and I could name even more of you, but it would be just too much. Three of you will only ever be two in my arse, one in my mouth.”

“So, girls,” Liara announced, “Today I will be sending out replies to messages. What I’m proposing is a weekend double-penetration gangbang. I’ll collect girls to return on a Friday, meaning the weekly event won’t take place, and from Friday night to Sunday night, Shepard will only be DP’d the entire time. He says he can handle it, and I’m sure we’ll enjoy it too.” She looked at me. “And if it gets too much, please tap out.”

“I will.”

I spent most of that day with Liara by her workstation. Shiala would wander in to give her opinion, while other girls would wander in, wanting a bit of time together. Liara would just offer her bed, and I’d be on my back or all fours, one or two cocks inside me, though not in the same hole, as Liara worked away at getting a good list. “I’m thinking twenty-six girls,” she explained, “That way there’ll be fifty of us.”

“Sounds good,” I grunted, as Elsmeni currently had my arse in the air, pounding it hard, and I was a little distracted.

“Most will be ten and under, but I have added about half a dozen bigger girls, as I know you like them.”

“Thanks,” I moaned. Elsmeni wasn’t being gentle, as usual.

Liara was eventually distracted too, and had to join in the fun, Elsmeni eventually lying down so I could straddle her, with Liara then sliding her cock into me too. “Consider this practice,” she whispered into my ear. It was bloody good practice, and it should come as no surprise that more girls wandered in to participate. I’m not sure how many of them fucked me in the end, but I was left rather tender once again.

But I was also cock hungry after all that, so I ended up on my hands and knees in the lounge room after dinner, where twenty-four girls lined up and pounded me relentlessly for at least two or three hours. I barely took a break, only stopping for a quick drink. By the time we were done, my arse was full of cum, I was covered in even more cum, and I figured I wouldn’t sit properly the next day.

Liara left the next day with Ryla, with express instructions for the girls and I to behave, as they knew a weekend long DP gangbang would take a lot out of me. So once they left, the girls and I agreed to sex but no spitroasts or doubling. Aria had to joke, of course, asking, “What about triples?”

“You really want to try, don’t you?”

“The last time I tried with you, it was during your punishment. Now that I know you might enjoy it…”

“Ah, I wondered what you were getting at. Okay, Aria, we’ll give it another go and you can join in.” She got so excited, she leapt onto my lap, hugged and kissed me, and it was only after a few seconds, she realised what she’d done. Then she went completely against what I expected and simply snuggled into my chest. “Fuck it, I don’t care anymore,” she said quietly. I looked around and just noticed a sea of smiling faces.

“About bloody time, Aria, because we all know what you really think,” Tevos said gently.

“Shepard?”

“Yes, Aria?”

“Can you take me to your room and make love to me?”

Now that stunned a few people. “I’d be honoured.” I looked at Liara, who was in the middle of preparing to leave. “Any issues with that?”

“Honestly, it’s so unexpected, you can do what you want. To be honest, I think that rule can be dismissed after all this time. What does everyone else think?”

“To be honest, there’s only a select list who want him that way,” Tevos said. Being ex-councillor, her voice carried weight in the group alongside Liara, “I think rule one should always remain, but I think rule two can be expunged. Any disagreements?”

“Does this mean he can make love to anyone?” Jack asked.

“Yes, Jack.”

“Okay, apart from myself, Shiala, Ryla and Lylis, who else would want Shepard to return the favour to them?” Liara asked. Miranda, Jack, Oriana and Kelly immediately raised their hands. No surprise there. Aria raising her hand wasn’t either now. Tevos was a real surprise. When Falere raised her hand, even Samara looked at her, jaw agape.

“You know I love him, mother, and I have thought about it for a long time. Now that the rule no longer applies, I guess I can finally give into temptation.”

“To be honest, now that the rule no longer applies, any girl who wants Shepard like that is free to do so. We’ve all been here so long now, we all know what each other likes, and we definitely know what Shepard likes. He’ll take control if we want him to, so all you need do is talk to him.”

“I want him now,” Aria said.

There was some laughter. “Okay, just let us say goodbye, then you can have him,” Liara said.

After I’d said goodbye to Liara and Ryla, I wandered into Aria’s bedroom, shutting the door behind me. She was lying back on her bed, crawling up and kissing her softly, though she quickly opened her mouth to accept my tongue. When I heard her whimper, I had to break the kiss and looked at her in surprise. She actually started to blush, so to prevent further embarrassment, I just kissed her again. Pulling her down so she was lying flat, I moved from her mouth down her neck, hearing her moan as I gave her a couple of gentle bites, not enough to leave a mark, before I moved to her breasts.

When I gave her hardened nipples some attention, her reactions were surprising. “Goddess, I really should focus on other parts of my body,” she muttered.

“Your cock is wonderful though,” I said quietly.

Moving down her body, I eventually came to her a cock, noticing she was leaking plenty of pre-cum. To my surprise, she asked me to ignore it, as she only wanted me to focus on her hidden pussy. Gently moving her balls out of the way, her pussy was dripping wet. “Won’t last long at all,” she moaned, which only increased in noise when I ran my tongue along her slit.

Despite my love for sucking cock, I’d always loved eating pussy at the same time, as I’d spent enough time doing the same for Liara and the others. Aria spread her legs further, hooking her arms under her legs, watching me intently as I ate her out. Once I started to focus on her clit, her orgasm was pretty much guaranteed, particularly as I also slid a couple of fingers inside her too.

“Goddess,” she breathed, her body writhing as she started to moan loudly. Pumping my fingers into her, finding the perfect spot, my tongue teasing her clit at the same time, it wasn’t long until she was starting to squeeze my fingers and she had to release her legs, feeling her grab a handful of my hair as she cried out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she shouted, feeling her entire body shudder as the orgasm ripped through her. Once she stopped shaking, she quietly asked me to stop, lifting my head to see Aria T’Loak, of all things, wiping her cheeks with her spare hand. “Okay, that was far too intense,” she choked out.

I moved back up her body and get her another gentle kiss, feeling her arms and legs wrap around me. “Good one, eh?” I asked.

“I love you. I mean, really love you, Shepard. I know I’ve been a bitch for…”

I put a finger to her lips. “I wouldn’t have you any other way, Aria. But, I’ll admit, I’m already liking this softer side.”

She sighed before replying. “I’m tired of keeping up the old face. I haven’t been that woman in years. I’m genuinely happy here, and I love spending time with you or the girls. I just had to finally let it all go and admit it to myself more than anyone. Do you know when I was last angry?” I shook my head. “That punishment day all that time ago. But I wasn’t actually angry…”

“I hurt you…”

The rapid blinking was a surprise. “I knew you were getting your own back on me. And I took the bait, hook, line and sinker. And then I did all those things, and I know I made it right, but just like Ariana, I still think about it from time to time. I was such a bitch. I lay back that night thinking you were going to ask me to leave.”

I lay down next to her and pulled her close to me. “Never,” I whispered, “We have far too much fun.”

“How do you put up with me?”

“Because you are Aria T’Loak. You are who you are. But I’ll admit, I’m already liking this new you. Open and vulnerable, no longer the pirate queen.”

She buried her head into my chest, laughing and crying together. “I haven’t been her in years.” She looked up and met my eyes, making sure I used a thumb to clear her cheeks. “The only thing I would have liked through all of this is you alone. Just like Shiala and a few of the others want. Goddess, the life I sometimes think we could have led together.”

“Really love me, don’t you?”

“Do you love me?” she asked quietly, not meeting my eyes.

I used a finger to lift her chin. “Of course I do. How could I not? Trust me, we’ve now been here for a long time, Aria. And I’ve loved nearly every minute.”

She rolled me onto my back and straddled my lap, lifting herself up and slowly sliding down my cock. Once she bottomed out, she leaned down to kiss me, allowing me to get my legs into position… and then we made love. We made out nearly the entire time, and I didn’t fuck her hard at all. I did stroke her cock while I made love to her, little surprise she came all over my chest rather quickly, but she certainly felt better after that.

After I came inside her, she rolled off me, taking me with her, wrapping her legs around me so I could keep going. Since I’d taken a pill, that wasn’t going to be a problem. She liked it when I put a hand to either side of her, running her hands up and down my arms. “Commander Shepard,” she cooed, “What are you doing in bed with a girl like me?”

“As I said, I’d have done this not long after our first meeting. There was something about you I always liked. I prefer people with no bullshit attitudes.”

She smiled, admitting, “I was attracted too. A little bit too much on the side of good, but after you helped me try and take back Omega, I made a promise that I’d try and find myself in a position like this.”

I started to fuck her a little bit harder, which she definitely enjoyed. Our kissing increased in passion, if possible, her fingers digging into my back as I started to pound her. Hearing her moan loudly was a real turn on, and when she tightened her legs around me, I was surprised when she cried out again, feeling her shudder as she had another climax. Then she really let her emotions go, begging me to cum then just hold her.

I rolled onto my back again, taking her with me, as she rested on my chest, just stroking her back gently. “Big day,” she started with a chuckle, though I heard the catch in her voice.

“Methinks someone has been carrying this around for a while,” I said quietly.

“Too long. I’m such a fool. I should have admitted it right after that interview.”

“Well, now that we both know, while you can still pound my arse as much as you want, maybe we can do this every so often too?”

She finally lifted her eyes to mine, the smile so heart-warming and genuine, you would have forgotten it was Aria. “I like the sound of that.”

We eventually spent all day together, amazingly not always having sex. Sure, there was plenty of that, but we spent a lot of time just lying back on her bed, and even got dressed and walked along the beach hand in hand, ending up quite a long way from the house, only returning once the sun started to set.

After dinner, we joined the girls in the lounge room, now without clothing as always, Aria sitting on my lap as the conversation flowed between all of us. Aria whispered in my ear a rather naughty suggestion, and the girls all got a view of Aria T’Loak slowly riding the cock of Commander Shepard as we made love again. Shiala disappeared and quickly returned with a camera, which we didn’t mind. “Perhaps a new video, this one of Shepard making love to his girls?” she joked.

“I’m sure that might prove just as popular,” I said.

Aria came twice as always, leaving a load of cum on my stomach before having another orgasm before I left another load inside her. Then she simply settled down, resting her head against my chest, and we didn’t really move until heading to bed later that night. I thought she would have liked to return the favour, but all she wanted to do was cuddle, moulding her body against mine.

It might have been a weird day to some looking on, but I knew from that moment, our relationship was changed, and I think for the better.

* * *

I was standing with all the girls by the landing pad. It had been a fun few days since that day and night with Aria. My four human lovers agreed with the rest that they would have me for a couple of days, and my dick was used more in those forty-eight hours than it had probably been used in a couple of years. Having worked alongside Miranda, Jack and Kelly, they all got rather emotional while we made love, all of them remembering our time together rather fondly, while Oriana didn’t know how to express her feelings when I made love to her.

After that, the other girls got their hands on me. No spitroasts. No DPs. But I was still well and truly fucked. I loved it all, as though I happily made love to some of my girls, I’ll admit Aria had always been right about one thing. I was a total cockslut and loved nothing more than a thick, hard cock fucking me. When Molia had me down on my knees, hand on the back on the back of my neck as she rammed her cock into me, I would have taken it all day. And she wasn’t the only one in line, as a series of long, thick cocks pounded me, leaving me with an arse full of cum.

Thankfully they left me alone the day before the return of Liara. I needed the break before a couple of days of nothing but double penetration. If I was up to it, I’d even suggest three. It wasn’t something I’d do often, as it wasn’t entirely practical, but having four cocks inside me, even as an idea, was very exciting.

Once the shuttle touched down, Liara and Ryla opened the shuttle doors and out stepped a line of beautiful asari, all of them dressed, though would be packing something underneath their dresses. I greeted each one with a kiss on each cheek, welcoming them to our home, and I received plenty of appreciative gropes, laughing away at some of the whispered comments in my ear. Once they were led away by the other girls, I had a quick chat with Liara and Ryla.

“Well, they’re an excitable bunch,” Ryla stated.

“We should be in for a great weekend,” Liara added, “All of them are previous visitors. I figured experience would be better considering the idea of this weekend.” She then turned to me. “Have you behaved while we’ve been away?”

“Only one person at a time fucking.” I paused before adding, “And you’ll notice a change in Aria.”

Liara just smiled before hugging me. “It’s about damn time she finally came to terms with her feelings. Good for both of you.”

Wandering into the house, our visitors had been taken to the hotel, so only my human lovers, and a couple of others, were relaxing in the lounge room. I sat back in my armchair, Shiala wandering in to sit on my lap, cuddling into me as we waited for the others. It took a little while, as no doubt they were settling into their rooms, but after a couple of hours, the lounge room was bursting with asari.

Once it was quiet, Liara explained the theme of the weekend. “Okay, girls. We have a special event this weekend, though there is a slight change. Tonight, we will play a version of the game, slightly different to normal. One round, fifty girls. One chance only. Can you handle that, Shepard?”

“Of course, I look forward to it.”

“Those of you who don’t really want to play can just take your five minutes and cum inside him.” That led to murmurs of excitement, as I knew quite a few would rather do that. “From tomorrow morning until Sunday evening, it is nothing but double penetration, though Shepard will also blow someone, and if he’s feeling capable, may even allow triple penetration.” That led to many more murmurs of excitement. “Many of the visitors here are, to put it simply, smaller than others. I myself am similar to many visitors. We have done that simply so Shepard can see the weekend out. Too many large cocks will cause him to tap out.” I nodded my agreement to that statement. “Any questions?”

“Will there just be a normal gangbang?” one girl asked.

“Probably not. The idea for this weekend is double penetration only. We will hold various gangbangs in the future though.”

“What about private visits from Shepard?” another asked.

Liara glanced at me with a smirk. “That is up to Shepard.”

“If I feel I’ve made a connection with someone, you may get a visit,” I stated, before gesturing, “A few of the girls who now live here permanently were once visitors like yourselves.”

No-one asked any further questions, so Liara announced we would immediately get on with the game. I’d taken my pills as always, though once on hands and knees, Shiala and Jack got behind me and got my arse ready, both enjoying eating me out before lubing me up. Liara started the live stream, which would have been a surprise to most people, and took a moment to fuck me as she made the introductions. She didn’t get too excited, though gave my arse a good fuck for a couple of minutes, really getting me in the mood for what was to come.

She had a list of girls and had the computer sort out a random list, with the vid-screen placed in front of me as always naming the girl and her length, and I’d happily watch her cock slide inside me. “Will you want a break, Shepard?” Liara asked before the first girl got in position.

“No, let’s see if I can do all fifty in a row.”

She just laughed, but didn’t try and argue with me. She knew I’d ask for a break if I needed it.

The first ten girls or so were all ten and under. Not to sound arrogant, but they were lengths I could take easily but enjoy thoroughly, loving it when they grabbed me by the hips and just pounded away for their allotted time. Half of them didn’t bother pulling out, though a few were definitely up for the game. Once the bigger girls started to get involved, particularly the likes of Molia, Ralis and Aratiana, that’s when things got serious, and my arse was well and truly fucked.

I came hard all over the floor when Ralis was inside me, which excited her no end, and I could see a few of the bigger girls getting antsy about wanting to fuck me too. Thankfully there was a mix of smaller and larger girls, and seeing the distances the larger girls were shooting, most of the eight and nine-inch girls simply fucked and came in me. I didn’t mind whatsoever.

When Elsmeni had her turn, she was spent four minutes and fifty seconds in the well-known aggressive stance, really driving her cock into me. Even Liara got into the excitement, all the girls urging her on. It was one hell of a fuck, so good that once she came, I asked her to come around to the front so I could clean her up. That earned me an appreciative kiss too.

I did end up losing count of what number girl it was, but I knew I could keep going, loving the variety of cocks inside me, and the fact some would fuck and cum inside me, and others would play the game. Even Liara took her turn, and she came inside me of course, as did Shiala and Ryla, though Lylis played to win, shooting over thirty again.

By the time it hit what I assumed was forty girls, I was starting to feeling it a bit, but I carried on. When I thought about it, that was over four hours of fucking. One hell of a way to spend an evening. Aryna was last, and remembering she was a two-time champion, not that it was a title game this time, she put everything into it.

Little surprise three girls shot over thirty, but Liara stated that, as it wasn’t a serious game, there’s be no tie-breaker. After my back was cleaned up and I sat down, I grabbed Liara by the hand and led her off. There must have been a look in my eye. “You can’t be wanting more?” she asked quietly.

“None of the visitors, but I really want to be blindfolded, gagged, tied up and just used as a sex toy.”

She couldn’t help smile. “No control?”

“Just for another hour.”

“Who?”

“You know who.”

I waited in the dungeon for who I wanted. Every girl in my harem with eleven inches or more soon wandered in, though I made sure Aria was also involved, as she had missed out the last time. They shut the door and helped get me ready, blindfolding and gagging me before cuffing my hands behind my back. I felt all of them kiss my cheek and thank me before they started.

For a solid hour at least, my arse was pounded by them. I came at least twice. They would have all cum at least once, and they loved every second. It was hard, hot fucking. I grunted and groaned my way through it, and when I heard the door open, Liara leaned down to my ear. “Want to keep going?”

I have no problem admitting that I pleaded with her for it not to stop. She kissed my cheek and whispered for me to have fun.

Molia spent plenty of time giving me all twelve inches. I knew what she was like. Elsmeni was almost brutal, but she made me moan like a bitch on heat. The only thing they didn’t do was try and double me, no doubt not wanting to earn the ire of Liara for breaking the rule. I’m sure we must have spent at least another two hours in there before Aria finally asked, “Shepard, you must be aching by now?”

I couldn’t help but nod. I was a little sore, but I was mostly tired. It had been a long night, after all. The girls undid the handcuffs before helping me remove the gag and blindfold. None of them had pulled out when ejaculating, so when I rolled over, I just felt cum drip out of me. The group just looked down at me, and eventually joined me in a big pile on the mattress, all of them getting a hug and a kiss before they departed for their rooms. Aria eventually helped me up, noticing me wince as I took a step. “Bloody idiot,” she muttered.

“But it was oh so good, Aria.” I kissed her on the cheek. “Definitely knew when it was you.”

“You always do. But you realise you’re going to pay for it tomorrow.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been looking forward to it since Liara mentioned it.”

Aria disappeared into her own room, Liara and Ryla waiting for me in mine. No surprise as they had been away for a few days. Normally we’d have enjoyed a threesome in various positions, but after the game, and then a couple of hours of merciless fucking, Liara ordered me to have a shower then get into bed. I did as I was told, as it was the sensible thing to do.

My workout was amusing the next day, as I had a small crowd watch me in the gym before I headed to the beach for my morning jog and swim in the ocean. After returning to the house for a shower and then breakfast, I wandered into the lounge room where the girls were waiting.

“Ready, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“How do we plan on doing this first?”

“I was thinking girls just sit on the lounges in a line, and you just move along as they cum. Other girls will join in from behind, while you can blow others if you’d like.”

“And triples?”

“Up to you, Shepard. I suggest you just stick to doubles to start.”

“Good idea.”

Shiala and Jack got me ready as always, first with their mouths, then with lube and fingers, before I approached the first girl. I didn’t know her name yet, and I probably wouldn’t learn them all in only a couple of days, but she was cute, with nine hard inches between her legs. I slid down her length quite easily, riding her slowly as I felt another girl line up behind me, while a third offered her cock for me to suck.

The pair in my arse started out slowly but soon learned to alternate their thrusts. I was soon moaning around the cock I was sucking as the girls were soon pounding me. The one standing up finished inside me quite quickly, hearing her groan with disappointment, though I quickly assured her she could easily have another go later. She pulled out and was immediately replaced by another girl. A quick glance to my right suggested I would be starting out easily, with girls less than ten to start out with.

The one I was riding soon came inside me too, so I moved to the next girl beside me. She felt nice and thick, and the other girl quickly slid her cock inside me again. The girl I was blowing was rather excited, and I asked her to coat my face in her cum when she was ready. She found that quite amusing when pulling it, and I asked all girls to do that going forward. I wanted to have my face absolutely coated in their cum by the end.

The first few doubles were a lot of fun. The girls were all previous visitors, so knew what I was capable of. Some just wanted to fuck me hard and cum. Others wanted to enjoy the experience… while also fucking me hard. It was only when I started to get to some of the bigger girls that it might have got more difficult, but generally if I rode one of the bigger girls, a slightly smaller girl would top me. After a while, I stopped being offered cocks for my mouth, as most of the girls would rather my arse than my mouth.

After an hour, I wanted to try another one. I had two nine-inch girls inside me, so I looked around for Aria. She knew what I wanted and smiled, so we got on the floor, one girl below me, the other girl topping me properly, and Aria got into position as the third. Liara got in position in front of me. “I want to be involved too,” she admitted.

When I felt Aria slide her cock inside me too, it hurt but it felt even better than last time. “Will you tap, Shepard?” she wondered.

“Not this time. Fucking hell, this is fantastic. Fuck me, all of you.”

It was rather difficult for them, as space was tight, but I felt all three of them move as I blew Liara too. She found it all rather exciting, coating my face in her cum within a couple of minutes. She was replaced by someone else. The girl properly topping me didn’t last long either, and she was replaced by Shiala, who wanted to be involved too. Aria was really giving it to me by now, and it had me grunting quite a bit, as well as swearing. Liara asked if it was too much, assuring her I was fine.

When the girl underneath me came, we had to reposition slightly, as Falere lay down so I could mount her, Aria topping me this time with Shiala in the third position. Aria started to laugh as Shiala started to eat her out. In her current position, Aria could really give it to me as well, little surprise I came all over Falere.

“This is so hot,” Liara muttered from nearby.

Once Aria came inside me, I went looking for bigger girls. Molia and Ralis knew the look in my eyes well, Ralis lying down and I slid down her cock rather quickly. Molia slid her cock inside me, and within thirty seconds, both were fucking me hard. Fuck, it was good. A third cock was offered to my mouth again, happily sucking that as the two twelve inch girls fucked me.

Then Aratiana offered a third. “Fuck it,” I said, “Give it a go.”

Molia changed position, allowing Aratiana access to me as well. When I felt her prod and push in, I almost tapped straight away, but I took a few deep breaths, trying to get used to it. With the three girls inside my arse, I gestured for Agyna and her twelve inches to fuck my mouth.

“Holy shit, what’s that?” I heard Oriana ask.

“Forty-eight inches,” Jack muttered, “Fucking hell, Shepard!”

“Trust me, we’re recording,” Liara said, “Shepard, remember… please…”

It hurt like anything. I can admit that. But the adrenaline rush from having three twelve inch girls in my arse, plus the release of endorphins from the pain, made it bearable. They didn’t fuck me too hard, as no doubt they enjoyed it too, leaning down to kiss Ralis as I rested on my forearms. “Consider me impressed, Shepard,” she whispered.

“Me too. This is great,” Molia said quietly into my ear.

I’m not sure how long it lasted, but it did eventually get too much, as Aratiana did eventually pull out when I asked her too, though she waited nearby to replace either Molia and Ralis. Molia, now very excited, fucked me hard for another couple of minutes before unloading, allowing Aratiana to continue what she’d started.

After that, it was a just a long line of cocks in my arse. Some doubles, and the occasional triple, though only with small girls. I really wanted three bigger girls, but I knew my limits. Liara assured me everything was being filmed as we fucked through past lunchtime. By then, I was drenched in sweat and covered in cum. Every girl would have had at least one go by then, though most would have had two or three. Liara knew I’d just keep going if someone didn’t stop me, and after what must have been hours, she finally called out a halt for at least a couple of hours.

Once my back and face was wiped down, I just collapsed onto the floor. Liara appeared in my vision. “Are you okay?”

“A small break is a good idea.”

“Have a bite to eat and maybe go relax for an hour on your bed.”

“Definitely a good idea.”

After eating a little food, I wandered into my room and laid back on my bed. No surprise I was joined by a couple of girls, who simply relaxed next to me. Shiala was very excited about being involved in the triple penetration. “That was so hot, Shepard,” she said quietly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I love it when you get involved.” I glanced at Lylis. “I’d love to have you triple me, but I’m not sure if I can do it again.”

“I like doubles enough, Shepard. Trust me, it’s fine.”

“Maybe you can put on a show and just pound me?”

“Oh, I do like that idea.”

I eventually flicked on the vid-screen to watch what had just happened. Seeing me take four cocks at once was a real thrill. The two girls were turned on as well, so it was little surprise they ended up fucking me. I heard laughter from the doorway, glancing to see Liara standing there. She disappeared for a few minutes before turning with a couple of other girls and shut the door. Liara got in front of me so I could blow her. “Lylis, if you move for a second, maybe we could triple him?” Ryla suggested, “Shepard?”

“Fuck it, let’s try.”

Shiala shuffled underneath me, Ryla got into the top position, and I felt Lylis gently slide her cock inside me again. “Totally hot,” Liara muttered.

It felt fantastic, the three girls fucking me gently. Lylis felt bigger than ever, really stretching me out with the other girls. “Fuck,” I moaned. They knew it was a moan of enjoyment rather than pain, so they kept going. Liara was definitely excited as I blew her, as she came in my mouth rather quickly, and once I felt Ryla cum inside me, she swapped positions with Ryla.

Feeling Liara slide inside me had me groaning, so I suggested she switch with Lylis. Once Lylis was topping me, I glanced back at her. “Fuck me, sweetie.”

“Are you sure?”

“I want you to fuck and cum in me.”

“I’ll finish quite quickly.”

It was a long five minutes, full of cock as I was. I grunted the entire time, and it hurt, it really did. But the euphoria was something else, and when I felt Lylis cum inside me, I nearly wept, particularly as I’d enjoyed one hell of an orgasm, coating Shiala’s stomach and chest in cum. Lylis pulled out once she was done, giving Liara and Shiala time to just fuck me together as I blew Ryla.

There was a knock at the door, Aria poking her head in. She slipped inside and quickly joined us on the bed, no surprise to feel her cock quickly slip inside me too. “Fuck yes!” I cried.

“Fucking hell, you really like this, don’t you?” Liara asked.

“I can handle smaller girls. And I’ll always want Lylis. Just fuck me, the three of you.”

“Aria, swap with me so you can fuck him,” Liara stated.

Once Aria was in position, I felt her kiss up my back and then neck before I felt her breath in my ear. “Ready, Shepard?”

“Give me everything, Aria. Ruin me.”

She laughed. “You already are, Shepard. Consider me impressed.”

All three were now fucking me. I think Shiala had cum, but kept right on going, while Liara sounded very excited. As for Aria, she pounded me. I was now extremely sore, but I didn’t want them to stop. We were all rather carried away, and I had no doubt the rest were watching on the vid-screens outside. Lylis kneeled in front of me so I could blow her too.

The door opened again, seeing my four human lovers ask to join in. By now, I didn’t care one bit who fucked me, so once Aria was done, quickly followed by Liara, Shiala said she had enough, so Oriana lay down so I could mount her, and she was joined by her sister and Jack, while I blew Kelly. Over the next however many minutes, the four of them swapped positions so I blew at least all of them once, and my arse was well and truly ruined by the end. Not in a bad sense, I was just incredibly sore. Once I felt Miranda, Oriana and Kelly both cum in me a final time, Liara announced that really should be it.

“More,” I said.

“Shepard…”

“Trust me, I’m fine, Liara,” I said urgently. I probably wasn’t, but I was on such a high, I didn’t want to stop until I passed out.

She relented easily, wandering outside and leading more girls into the bedroom. I looked at the clock on my bedside table before it began again.

Over the next three hours, I had plenty of doubles, a few triples (third in the mouth) and a couple of triples, with three in my arse. All the girls participated, the bigger girls doing their best to ruin me completely, and I came close to tapping out more than once.

The final girl was Lylis. We headed back outside to the lounge room where I put on my kneepads and gloves, lowering my head and lifting my arse. All the other girls sat around and watched Lylis almost tear me apart. It was absolutely fucking fantastic. She was such a sweet girl, but she also knew what I loved, and I loved nothing more than when she gave me all of her thirteen inches as hard as possible.

When she leaned forward, feeling her press down into my back, that’s when I knew she was really giving it to me. I noticed nearly all the girls stroking themselves as they watched, and I heard plenty of compliments of both Lylis and myself. She came more than once but kept right on going, and she must have fucked me for a good half an hour before we both agreed to stop. When she pulled out, I felt completely empty, in the sense of no cock, but very full of cum.

That’s when Liara finally put her foot down, calling a halt to proceedings for the day. Turning onto my back, I winced when my arse touched the ground, Lylis getting onto the ground with me. “Are you okay?” she asked, worry in her tone.

“I feel absolutely fine. Fantastic. Brilliant. And very, very sore.” I kissed her softly. “That was a fantastic fuck, sweetie. I love it when you dominate me like that. Such a change to how sweet you usually are.”

Leaning into my ear, she whispered, “I’ve take some advice from Elsmeni. She said you loved it like that.”

“It’s even better with you,” I whispered back. That just made her smile, and we laid back as the room slowly emptied of girls. Eventually only my four main lovers remained with me. “Okay, definitely no fucking the rest of the day.”

Liara burst into laughter. “Shepard, if you’re capable of anything tomorrow, I’ll be surprised.”

“Do you feel the need for medi-gel?” Shiala wondered.

“Does it look bad?”

“No. The usual redness from being fucked constantly but your body has adapted over time.”

“I’ll have a bath and just relax, I think.”

Lylis joined me in the bath, relaxing back against me. Thankfully our pills wore off as we relaxed, and I sighed with relief when my cock finally softened. Lylis softened too, making her laugh when I gave her flaccid cock a squeeze. It was still huge even when soft. I loved watching it harden.

After we’d washed, we headed outside to join most of the girls. It was now very late, though most girls lazed about the pool and jacuzzi. A few were pleasuring each other, though none came near me, obviously warned off by Liara. Some did ask me if I was okay, and if I’d be up for more the next day. I assured them that, after a good rest overnight, I would be absolutely fine.

I did sit down with Liara and discuss how the next day would work, as I didn’t want to just do the same thing in the lounge room. “Why not the swing? That worked last time, didn’t it?”

“Hmmm. It did a bit but wasn’t entirely practical.” I thought then said, “Why not me bent over like that time long ago, with my arse in the air, and one girl tops me, the other kneels. Sure, the arse of the top girl is in her face, but it should work better.”

“We’ll give it a try, Shepard. If not, we just revert to the lounge room.”

I had a good rest that night, sleeping only with Lylis, as Liara knew we wouldn’t do anything other than sleep after our last fuck. Waking up hard the next morning, we were tempted to make love, but I eventually got up to enjoy my usual morning routine. After breakfast and a shower, I walked into the lounge room, where Liara announced the idea. But I suggested we just do the same thing as the previous day. “It will be the easiest thing,” I admitted, “We can start on the lounges and move to the floor later.”

We started at around ten in the morning. The first session didn’t stop until at least two in the afternoon. I ended up absolutely covered in cum, both face and back. My arse was full of more cum than ever. Every girl came at least once inside me, and I took three in my arse more than once.

I took forty-eight inches again. Liara didn’t even bother asking this time, knowing I wanted it. I took the pain as I took every girl with twelve inches. Most knew not to fuck me too hard, otherwise it would end, but I’d never felt more stretched out in my life. After they were done with me, Liara saw the look in my eye and let me off the leash completely, just asking me to tap if it was too much.

After that, I lost count of how many triples I had. I wouldn’t do it too often, but as it was a special event, I was going to do it as often as I could. There was a real mix of girls. Sometimes it was only girls under ten, but more than once there were a couple of bigger girls involved. At one stage, I must have been tripled for a good hour with one in my mouth. Liara made sure it was all recorded, knowing the video would be incredibly popular.

When I finally asked to stop after four hours or so, I wasn’t the only one feeling exhausted. The looks on most of the girls’ faces was one of delight and happiness, so they were definitely enjoying themselves too. “Give me an hour or so, then we’ll just double the rest of the day,” I said.

I took a long shower to clean myself down, had a bite to eat, and just relaxed. Liara shut my door and must have guarded it, as I drifted off and found myself woken by her a little later. She admitted to letting me sleep for a couple of hours. I didn’t mind as it was for my own good.

Walking back out into the lounge, I found the girls waiting in the kitchen, where the table had been set up for me, noticing the leg holders in place, that kept my legs spread. “The girls asked for just a normal gangbang. One at a time. Do you mind?”

“To be honest, it’s probably for the best. Just let me get in position and we can continue.”

Fifty girl gangbang. That was easy, as far as I was concerned. Aria had to go first as always, and she fucked me hard and deep like usual, not that I’d ever complain. Most of the bigger girls went early, and I knew why, and I silently thanked them for making it at a little bit easier for me, plus they were letting the visitors enjoy me the most, noticing most of my girls stand back and watch after they’d had their go.

I’m not sure how long the gangbang lasted. Definitely a few hours, but as it was only one at a time, after everything we’d done previously, it was just one long, enjoyable fuck. The girls came. I came plenty too. Most of them fucked me good and hard, though a couple wanted to make it a little softer, which I didn’t mind either.

The one thing I didn’t feel with any of them was a real connection, which was unusual. Maybe there was a small part of my mind that prevented it, as I already lived with twenty-four girls, and the only reason I had the other four was the fact I had history with them. I thought about it and figured I probably wouldn’t invite anyone to live permanently but there would be plenty of open invitations for girls to return later for other events.

I had to eventually call time on the gangbang, as I was starting to feel the strain. Once the last girl finished inside me, my legs were released and I was helped into a seated position. I could feel cum leak out as usual, and I wasn’t covered in nearly as much cum as usual, as most chose to finish inside me, which I did enjoy.

As most of the girls headed outside, I wandered back to my bedroom and private bathroom, where I had a shower, joined by a couple of my favourite asari, who took a lot of time washing me down. After that, I headed out to the deck where the others were, wearing a pair of shorts, the signal that fucking was over for the time being. So I watched the girls enjoy themselves in the pool and jacuzzi, unsurprised to see a few of them started fucking each other. That’s when I headed back inside, as if I watched, I would want to eventually be involved. I was joined by Aria, Shiala and Lylis, who were also dressed too, as they’d had enough for the night.

It was rather late by the time we headed to bed, with Liara and Ryla having joined me on the lounge too. The six of us headed to bed, all of them joining me in my room. “Are you up for another hour or so of fun, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“Just us?” She nodded. “Okay.”

I knew what fun they were talking about. Shiala was soon lying down, cock lubed up, which I easily slid down. Aria was next inside me, with Lylis topping me, Liara in front, offering me her cock.

The three in my arse then properly fucked me, having me moaning loudly within a couple of minutes. Lylis really got into it, and barely lasted ten minutes before she came. Feeling her pull out was disappointing, but Ryla got into position where Aria had been, as she now topped me. With Shiala underneath, bottom and top properly fucked me as Ryla just added her length but didn’t move too much. Liara found it all far too exciting, leaving a load in my mouth, Lylis replacing her, as she wouldn’t cum again too soon.

Shiala was the next to cum, so it took a bit of adjustment, sliding down on Liara’s cock before Lylis replaced Ryla, Aria still topping me so I could blow Ryla. With Lylis and Aria both fucking me, I nearly tapped out, but once Aria came inside me, she pulled out and wasn’t replaced. Liara then glanced past me and smiled. “What?” I asked, having a fairly good idea.

“Want Lylis to pound you hard?”

“God yes.”

“Do you mind, Aria?”

“Not at all. It’s really hot to watch, though maybe he can blow me?”

“To be honest, I can barely concentrate on anything else, Aria. Tomorrow morning?”

“Deal.”

The five girls sat back against the headboard as Lylis and I got into position side on. With my arse high in the air, Lylis started out slowly but pulled out nearly her entirely length before slamming it back in. Once she had a good tempo, I felt her move, glancing to see her bending forward, really driving her cock into me.

“Fuck yeah. Harder!”

I heard the other girls mutter in amusement as I watched Lylis absolutely drive into me, eventually leaning forward even further, practically taking her entire cock out and ramming it back in. I came hard all over the bed as she fucked me, and she gave me at least a couple of loads, but didn’t stop pounding me until she gave me a third. Only then did she lean forward and gently kiss my cheek. “I think you owe me big time after all this,” she whispered.

“My pleasure, but thank you for some good, hard fucking.”

“I do it because I love you, Shepard.”

As I disappeared to shower, joined by Aria, who I blew in the shower room, I returned to find new sheets on the bed, and my girls waiting for me to join them. Even Aria stayed with me that night, as the bed was more than big enough.

The next morning, I headed out to bid the girls goodbye. Tevos and Molia would be taking them back this time, as the girls knew Liara and Shiala did plenty of the transporting. They never complained, but I think Tevos had probably shared a few kind words, suggesting the workload should be spread out more. There were invites for all the girls to return for future events, particularly versions of the game, Liara and I discussing even bigger events.

Once the shuttle took off, I sagged back against the railing, hearing a few of my girl’s chuckle. “Worn out, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“No more triples, at least for a little while. I really should know better! In fact, I think no more than one dick at once in my arse for the next few weeks.”

“Probably for the best, Shepard.”

I’ll admit to a sense of relief that I didn’t even think about having sex during that entire day. We were all absolutely exhausted.


	27. No Pain, No Gain

I told a little lie. Within a couple of weeks, I was getting doubled near constantly, and the amount of triple penetration steadily increased too. Liara and Shiala did worry but knew I would tap out if it ever got too much. As I got used to it, I tried more and more with the bigger girls. I have no problem admitting I did tap more than once, but I definitely began to enjoy it more and more too.

“Fuck, Shepard,” Jack moaned, feeling her hands on my shoulders as she drove her cock into me.

I couldn’t say anything, considering Kelly was practically fucking my face. Below me was Oriana and her ten inches, while I could feel Miranda inside me too. She wasn’t saying anything either, busy eating out Jack’s arse, or I think she was anyway.

Kelly had both hands grabbing my hair as she thrust into my mouth. I could take her length though, so just made sure my teeth were out of the way. She loved the fact I moaned around her cock too, as Jack was really giving it to me. Oriana was trying to move, but Jack was mostly in control.

“This is so hot,” Liara stated from nearby. I’d spoken with her not long after the last group of visitors had left and let her know my thoughts. She didn’t say anything except that I should be careful.

“I assume we’re going next?” Shiala asked. I glanced her way, Kelly’s cock still in my mouth, and I nodded.

Kelly came in my mouth, to my surprise, but that meant I could now glance back. “Give it to me, Miranda,” I grunted as I leaned down to kiss Oriana, “Can you move much?”

“Your arse is pretty full, Shepard,” she replied with a giggle.

“Won’t last much longer,” Jack groaned.

I felt Miranda start to move again, lifting a hand to stroke my cock. I’d already cum over Oriana once, but as turned on as I was, I was definitely going to cum again. I felt Jack’s fingers dig into my shoulders, so I knew she was getting ready to cum, really feeling her drive into my arse.

“Oh fuck!” she cried, feeling her unload before she collapsed onto my back. I managed to hold her up, Oriana thankfully taking over stroking my cock so I could hold my up easier.

Jack pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, feeling Miranda move position, her breath in my ear. “Your arse is mine, Shepard. Ready, Oriana?”

“Let’s fuck him!”

Thankfully they alternated their thrusts, but they fucked me good and proper. I was moaning loudly, intermixed with quite a bit of swearing. Oriana stopped stroking me, her hands on my hips as she thrust up, so I stroked myself again, cumming all over her within a minute. As I groaned from both the orgasm and the fucking, I felt Oriana release a load inside me, so now it was only Miranda to finish. Oriana adjusted to pull out, and realising she was now the only one inside me, I adjusted my position slightly so Miranda could really drive her cock into me. She fucked me for a good five minutes before she came too.

My four human lovers relaxed on the bed, all of them breathing deeply, as I rested on my stomach, glancing at the group of asari nearby. “Well, that was fun,” I joked.

“We’ll give you a few minutes, Shepard,” Liara offered.

I didn’t want to remain empty though, so I joined Lylis on her chair, straddling her lap and slowly rode her cock. I loved the feeling of bottoming out on her, and I could hear the compliments at taking such a length from my human lovers, though they’d seen Lylis fuck me plenty of times by now. Liara couldn’t watch that forever, quickly sliding her cock inside me too, finding myself doubled on a chair. Lylis didn’t move that much, letting me ride her, Liara really driving her cock into me too, making out with Lylis at the same time.

It was a lot of fun, but we eventually moved onto the bed. Liara lay down so I could straddle her, Ryla getting into position as well, with Shiala in front of me so I could blow her. Lylis would slide in between Ryla and Liara. The four knew it hurt, but the pain was worth the rush of adrenaline I felt when the three fucked me.

Once my arse was full, I nodded for them to start as I focused on blowing Shiala. She barely lasted five minutes, as she loved watching me take three girls at once. My four human lovers were now sitting on the vacated chairs, and more compliments flowed, despite the fact they’d just done the same thing to me.

“Fucking hell,” Ryla groaned, “Too much…”

“Lylis is pounding him after, right?” Jack wondered.

“Once the four of us have had our fun,” Liara grunted, feeling her try and thrust up into me. But with Lylis there, she was the dominant cock.

After Shiala left a load in my mouth, Ryla quickly followed by unloading in my arse so Shiala and Ryla switched positions. Shiala simply slid her cock in, letting Lylis and Liara take control, Liara also stroking my cock at the same time. Far too much enjoyment for me, surprised I didn’t cum but I could only moan around the cock in my mouth. Lylis eventually upped her tempo enough so she could cum and pulled out, leaving Shiala and Liara to now properly give me a pounding together.

Feeling Shiala lean forward, she whispered into my ear, “I’m always impressed by this, Shepard.” With Ryla’s cock in my mouth, I couldn’t reply, but Shiala and Liara were both soon thrusting into me hard and fast, making me moan loudly. Liara came but kept on fucking me, waiting for Shiala to finish again. Ryla eventually pulled out of my mouth, admitting she probably wasn’t going to cum again, so I could at least lean down to make out with Liara as Shiala shifted position to really fuck me.

“Oh fuck!” Shiala cried out, no surprise she didn’t last too long, collapsing onto my back before quickly rolling off.

Feeling Lylis tap my arse, I moved off Liara into the middle of the bed, resting my head on the bed and lifting my arse as Lylis gently slid her cock into me. Once she’d buried her length, I glanced back to see her get into position, the look in her eyes suggesting I should prepare myself. She leaned down to kiss my cheek before she pulled back and slammed her cock forward.

“Fuck,” I grunted, “Again!”

That was just the start. Slow, hard thrusts, nearly all thirteen inches in and out. I don’t think any other man could have taken it. But once she started to go faster, I could only moan loudly, pain and pleasure as one. None of the girls said anything except urge Lylis on, as they’d all witnessed this enough to know I absolutely loved it. It was such a change too, as Lylis wasn’t like this at first, but once she realised I loved it so much, she willingly did it for me. And she’d learned to love it.

Grabbing a handful of hair, she pumped me even harder, really making me grunt and I felt my cock drip with pre-cum, knowing I was definitely going to cum without being touched. “Oh, fuck yeah, sweetie,” I groaned.

“Three loads, Shepard,” she said in return.

She wasn’t lying, as I felt her leave one load in me quite quickly before she flipped me onto my back, lifting my arse and spreading my legs and pushing those back, almost curling me into a ball. I could look down my body and watch her cock disappear and reappear. At least this position allowed me to stroke my cock, barely having to do that for thirty seconds before I came all over myself.

Lylis did lean down to kiss me as she assaulted my arse, a rather tender kiss considering the circumstances. “I’ll cum again, then flip you over,” she said quietly, “But I do like watching your face.”

“God yes. So good, sweetie.”

I hooked my hands under my knees so she could get even deeper in me. “Fuck yeah, fuck him, Lylis!” Jack called. A couple of the others echoed their agreement as Lylis continued to really give it to me. I’m not sure how long she fucked me in that position but when she did finally leave a second load inside me, I felt relief as that meant I could relax my legs. She stayed inside me, taking a couple of deep breaths.

“One more?” she asked.

“I’m ready if you are.”

She smiled, gave me a kiss, and pulled out so I could lie flat on my stomach. She slid her cock in easily, considering everything we’d done, gently wrapping an arm around my neck as she really started to drive her cock into me. With my head nearly off the bed, the others lined up for me to blow them, sucking on each of them for a minute or so before they swapped.

Surprisingly, it was Lylis who gave up first, feeling her slow down and eventually stop. I was sucking Shiala at the time, and she pulled her cock out of my mouth as Lylis rested her head on my shoulder. “I’m exhausted, Shepard,” she said quietly.

“Want to stop?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay.”

I felt her pull out and rolled on my back where she straddled my lap and cuddled into me. All the other girls leapt onto the bed too. They couldn’t all get close, but it was a nice feeling to have all of them so close. “Surprising Aria isn’t in here,” Liara said.

“I said we’d do something tomorrow. She likes to be involved in things like this, but since her true confession, prefers me to herself now. I don’t mind.”

“She’ll still do doubles and stuff though?”

“She will, just not as often.”

I needed a bath after all that, Shiala being the one to join me this time, the girls having come to some sort of arrangement of who would join me. Leaning back in the hot water, I felt myself relax as Shiala leaned against me. Shiala admitted she was really enjoying some of the things we were doing, though hoped our lovemaking, where I fucked her, wouldn’t diminish. I assured her it wouldn’t, turning her around, the bath more than big enough for her to straddle and slide down my cock. We didn’t move all that much, as we didn’t want to leave water all over the floor, and neither of us had an orgasm, too busy making out until she just rested against me. It was a nice way to end the evening before we headed back to my bedroom.

After my morning routine the next day, and a hearty breakfast, Aria and I retired to her bedroom. The door was closed and the change in our relationship would have been obvious. Aria got everything out of her system rather quickly, giving me a good, hard fuck, and a couple of loads, but the rest of our time together was her either riding me, or lying back as I made love to her. When we weren’t doing that, we’d just cuddle. It still made us both laugh when I wrapped arms around her, her head rested against my chest. We spent the entire day together, and I think only half of that was spent having sex. We watching a movie together, a non-porno one, and sat back later that evening on the balcony, enjoying a drink, where we were joined by the others.

“You look much happier,” Liara stated.

“Never seen you smile as much,” Shiala added.

“I’ve said it before; I’ll say it again. I was a fool.”

I reached across and grabbed her hand. “It was worth the wait, Aria.”

Only Aria slept with me that night. Well, we slept a little later, as we made love again, this time Aria offering me her arse. It wasn’t the first time, but what she did ask this time was for me to fuck her harder. “Almost like I do to you,” she added.

“Sure you can handle it?”

“I’m sure.”

It was weird returning the hard fucking that I was always on the receiving end of. Having her bent over, arse in the air, driving my cock into her, I almost started to chuckle, imagining myself in the same position earlier the same morning. Thing is, she absolutely loved it, asking for me to give it to her even harder. That was simply too much for me, as I came rather quickly, and though I could have kept going, one was enough for myself, and also for her. We enjoyed a shower together after that, Aria admitting she was a little tender as she simply wasn’t used to it, before she spooned against me back in bed.

As I said above, it didn’t take long for things to really change and going solo with girls only happened on occasional days. More and more often, I’d have two, three or four girls all at once, and the longer it went on, the more I wanted to take the bigger girls on. One night in bed with Liara, I told her what I wanted to do. “Lylis. Molia. Agyna. Seleria. Aratiana. Ralis. Elsmeni.”

“So twelve inches and more and… why Elsmeni?”

“Because she’s utterly dominant.”

“Should add Lyana then. Make it eight girls and Lyana is dominant too.” She made me chuckle as she added, “I assume there’s a reason?”

“Triples. Nothing but triples. And we’ll record it. Commander Shepard: Forty-something inches of cock.”

“Can you handle it?”

“I’m getting used to it. I’ll admit, I think I’m starting to like the pain. Not bad enough to make me tap out, but when it starts to hurt, I feel a surge of adrenaline and the release of endorphins, and I just want them to pound me.”

“If you’re sure, Shepard. I don’t want a repeat of that day.”

“It won’t be, because the difference is they were trying to hurt me that day. When we do this, it’s for all our enjoyment. And I’ll tap if it gets too much.”

The next morning, Liara gathered the eight girls I wanted in my bedroom. To say they were excited by the idea was an understatement. They suggested we just start out with doubles first and see how things go, but they could see I was determined. I wanted three, and I wanted it hard. Molia and Ralis were definitely interested, while Elsmeni assured me I would get just what I wanted it.

“No pain, no gain,” I told them.

There would be no livestream, but Liara would make sure it was recorded and immediately available for sale, as long as it didn’t end like that infamous day now quite a while ago. Shiala and Jack did their usual thing of getting me ready, as all the girls were more than aware they loved doing it, Lylis adding to it further by sucking my cock. Glancing down at her, she looked up and smiled. “Might help you with three massive cocks in you,” she explained, so I happily let her continue. With two girls eating my arse and Lylis sucking my cock, my orgasm was very good.

Once I’d cum and I was sufficiently lubed up, Molia beckoned me with a finger to mount her on the couch. Bottoming out on her cock wasn’t difficult, leaning down to kiss her, and I happily rode her for a few minutes, until I felt a hand on my shoulder, glancing back to see Ralis waiting for me. Molia moved slightly so it was easier for Ralis to slide her cock in me.

“Fuck yeah,” I moaned when I felt Ralis stretch me out, and considering she’d blown me, Lylis moved so I could return the favour. Once we were all comfortable, the two girls started to fuck me, not too hard to start with, but good enough that I could barely concentrate on blowing Lylis.

“One load each, then you can move on, Shepard. We’ll have you later for three,” Molia suggested. It was a good idea.

The pair were soon fucking me hard, enough to make me grunt quite a bit, Ralis really giving it to me, her hand tightening its grip on my shoulder as she approached orgasm. I felt her eventually unload inside me, leaving her cock inside me as I started to bounce while Molia thrust up into me. Turned on as she was, her orgasm arriving quite quickly too.

Aratiana was waiting next to her, so I quickly moved onto her cock, Seleria sliding her twelve into me too as Aria offered her cock. “Just want a blowjob before it gets really serious,” she said.

The two girls in my arse wasted no time fucking me, good enough that I couldn’t really blow Aria, resting my head on the couch as Seleria really pounded me. “Fucking hell, fuck that arse,” I groaned. My words were echoed by plenty of the others girls, glancing around to see most stroking themselves. But Liara had warned them. Only the girls I requested unless I asked them to join in. In the back of my mind was that it would turn into an enormous gangbang.

Seleria and Aratiana both eventually came inside me, and I moved onto Agyna, with no surprise Lyana immediately placed her feet next to my arse and grabbed the back of the couch. I looked up and smiled. “In for it now, am I?”

“First me, then Elsmeni are going to ruin you, Shepard. Sure you want three of us?”

“God yes. Give it to me.”

She immediately started to drive her cock into me, Agyna barely able to keep up with the thrusting. I leaned forward, Lyana holding the back of my hands on the couch as she fucked me as hard as possible. Agyna eventually stopped moving, allowing Lyana to have her way. Feeling her breath in my ear, she whispered, “Impressive, Shepard.”

“Just fuck me,” I moaned. I felt her lips kiss my cheek as she slowed down but drove her cock in harder, causing me to really grunt. “Agyna, you too. Do the same.”

She didn’t ask if I was sure. If I asked, I wanted it. Soon the pair were alternating, thrusting hard and deep into me. Agyna stroked my cock at the same time, little surprise I came over her within a minute. Lyana couldn’t do that forever, eventually driving into me and exploding, Agyna following a couple of minutes later. The three of us then rested for a couple of minutes before I moved onto the next girl, Lylis sitting down while Elsmeni was stroking her cock, ready to go.

Bottoming out on Lylis, I felt Elsmeni prod and just drive her cock into me as well. That made me cry out, then once her hands were on my shoulders, she wasted little time fucking me. “Fuck yes,” I moaned.

“If you want to tap…” Lylis said. I just smiled and kissed her. She didn’t move much, letting Elsmeni fuck me as much as she could. Feeling Elsmeni change her position, I glanced back to see her slowly thrust into me, each thrust earning a loud grunt.

“Best arse in the galaxy,” Elsmeni whispered.

“Damn right it is!” That earned a giggle from Lylis. Elsmeni lasted another five minutes before she came, then Lylis had me bend over on the couch, where she pounded me for at least ten minutes before she came as well.

Standing up, I felt cum dribble down my legs as I immediately mounted Molia a second time, this time on the floor, with Ralis joining in, and I felt a third request entrance, glancing to see Aratiana trying to slide her cock in. Agyna got on her knees in front of me, offering her enormous cock too. Once I felt Aratiana in me too, I asked all of them to fuck me. It was difficult, three big cocks in one little hole quite confining, and I distracted myself from the pain by sucking Agyna.

“Totally fucking hot,” I heard Jack mutter, glancing with only my eyes to see all my human lovers stroking themselves. It looked like Miranda and Oriana had already cum once.

I couldn’t swallow Agyna’s length, but I could suck enough to get her hot and bothered, ready to cum. Ralis was the main one fucking me, Molia not moving that much, while Aratiana was managing to move as well. I surprised them by trying to move myself, causing Molia to chuckle. “Goddess, Shepard, you really are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Fucking awesome. I want to feel all three of you cum. And you, Agyna.”

“Not long,” she replied after a deep breath. She wasn’t lying, as she gave me more than a mouthful a few minutes later. She moved out of the way, and I gestured to Oriana to come fuck my face.

Feeling Ralis cum inside me, she moved out of the way, allowing Aratiana to change position as Lyana managed to get her cock inside me. She wasn’t gentle, of course, causing me to cry out, while Molia was suggesting she wanted to move, as she wanted to fuck me too. Once Aratiana came inside me, we quickly changed position, Elsmeni getting on the floor so I could straddle her, with Lyana and Molia both topping me. Considering Elsmeni was involved, I was properly fucked, well enough that I couldn’t concentrate on blowing Oriana.

“Okay?” I heard Molia ask.

“Fuck yes. Keep going. Fuck, it’s good.” I managed to lift myself up to keep sucking Oriana, little surprise she came quite quickly, her cock quickly replaced by Kelly.

Once Molia and Lyana were done, they were replaced by Seleria and Lylis, and I asked Lylis to give it to me again. She was unsure for a moment before she started to fuck me. It hurt. It really hurt. But with Kelly now fucking my face, that was a good enough distraction. Elsmeni was now thrusting up into me too, and she finally came as well, though remained in position until Seleria and Lylis finally came too.

The three of them pulled out of me, and I went looking for more, straddling Samara, earning a grateful grin, as I beckoned Falere to join me. The pair fucked me for a couple of minutes before Tevos came and joined in the fun, with Ryla standing in front of me. Falere fucked me hard for all of five minutes before she came inside me, managing to move out of the way so Aria could replace her. Ryla was also far too excited, cumming in my mouth quickly, and I ended up blowing Elana. The smaller girls were much easier to blow in this sort of situation.

Samara found it all rather exciting, leaving a load inside me, so I asked Tevos to sit down so I could straddle her, earning a grateful kiss, as Aria topped me and Ralyna joined in with her ten inches. It was another hard, fast fuck, and I was really starting to feel it. Surprisingly, my back was only covered in sweat, not cum, as every single girl had only cum inside me.

I eventually lost track of how many girls had been with me, only being brought to a halt once Liara suggested we really should stop for the time being. She’d been involved too, of course, but she knew I was now going ‘cock crazy’ as the triples might have ended, but I was just leaping from cock to cock, two girls at a time, every time. She knew I was hurting like hell, but the sex was completely worth it.

We stopped for around an hour or so, though only so I could have a bite to eat and have a drink. Liara then asked what I wanted next. I picked Molia, Elsmeni, Lyana, Seleria, Ralis, Lylis, Trayna and Aratiana, taking them with Liara into the dungeon. Closing the door, I explained what I wanted. “I want it to hurt. Not like that day, but I want nothing but ultra-power fucking. One, two or three of you, I don’t mind.”

“How?” Liara wondered.

“Grab that bench so my arse is basically hanging in the air, available for the eight of them. I want them to utterly dominate me.”

Liara just kissed my cheek. “We’ll watch out there. You have fun.” My face obviously showed surprise, at the fact she just agreed. “Shepard, it’s obvious you know what you’re capable of. I’ve tried to stop worrying about you recently as I know you’ll do the sensible thing.”

She wandered out, closing the door, as Molia grabbed what we needed. I also picked up the handcuffs, the girls rather excited when Elsmeni handcuffed my hands behind my back, before I was then blindfolded, which I liked too. She gently bent me down, and got me comfortable. The six lubed me up well, and spent a lot of time fingering me, getting me ready again.

The six lined up, Molia going first. Lining her cock up, I said, “Just drive it in and go hard straight away.” When she did slam it in, I did cry out, as I wasn’t used to it, and as she fucked me, she got herself comfortably, utterly pounding me for all she was worth. “Fuck,” I groaned.

She gave me at least five minutes before pulling out, Elsmeni following her, driving her cock into me. Getting comfortable, she pulled out and thrust into me as hard as possible, making me groan loudly. It did hurt but it felt wonderful. She fucked me until she came, pulling out and cumming on my back. Ralis went next, pounding me until she came, and I lost track of who was next until I heard Lylis whisper into my ear, “This is going to hurt, Shepard.”

“Please fuck me,” I moaned.

It wasn’t just Lylis, as I felt another cock join hers, and both of them pounded me hard. Fuck, it felt really good, alternating their thrusts. I felt Lylis cum quite quickly, but she kept going, the second cock fucking me for a lot longer before that erupted inside me as well. That disappeared, only Lylis remaining, as a second cock joined in. They kept alternating their thrusts, and I felt a hand stroke me. I don’t think it was one of the girls fucking me, but I came within a minute, thanking whoever it was for the release.

When Lylis came again, she did pull out, as did the other girl. Seleria then told me she was going to fuck me with Lyana. And they caused a surprise by ensuring they thrust in together. That made it hurt, but for some reason, it felt really good too. Sure, I grunted every time they thrust into me. “Fuck yeah!” I cried.

“Like it?” Seleria asked.

“Hurts, but so good. Keep going.”

They both kept going until one of them came inside me, the other pulling out and cumming on my back. I wasn’t empty long, as I felt one, two then three eventually slide inside me. “All three of you. Just fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” I heard Molia asked. I nodded, and I felt at least two of them start to thrust. I’m not sure how they were positioned, but they made it work. I felt a hand on my shoulder as whoever was topping really drove into me, and she only fucked me for ten minutes before cumming. That cock disappeared, and I felt a large cock enter me, figuring it was Lylis. I felt her hand on my shoulder as she leaned forward.

“This will hurt, Shepard.”

“I’ll tap if it’s too much. Trust me.”

I’m not sure who else entered me, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Elsmeni and Lyana, as they loved to dominate me, and would want to make me tap, not to hurt me, but to test my limits. I heard them whisper to each other, and the three started to thrust, almost as one. That made me cry out at first before I yelled, “Fuck this arse. Give it to me!”

That urged them on, particularly Lylis, feeling her bend forward and she really drove into me, grunting with each thrust. It felt wonderful, my cock was like iron, but it was really starting to hurt too, particularly as I felt Elsmeni and Lyana both really giving it to me as well. I couldn’t tap out considering I my hands were cuffed, so I had to use the word.

“Normandy.”

All three of them stopped immediately. “Completely?” Lylis asked.

“You keep going, sweetie. Just one of the others. Sorry, girls, it just got too much.”

The blindfold was removed a few seconds later, all my other girls kneeling beside me, enormous smiles on their faces. Each of them kissed me on the cheek or forehead. “We’ll uncuff you and leave you with Lylis, if you’d like?” Molia asked.

“None of you mind?”

“We know you like Lylis to give it to you. Trust us, we’ve had fun.”

Once they all disappeared, Lylis helped me onto my back, and used the bench to keep my lower half elevated, where she could then drive her cock into me. At the same time, though, she could lean down so we could make out, and it was perhaps a slightly surprise that the fucking slowly changed, the bench being shoved out of the way so I could wrap my legs around her, and though she still keep thrusting hard into me, our bodies were far closer and our kissing remained passionate and intense. She must have left another two loads in me, and I’d cum again, before we finally stopped.

“How sore are you?” she asked.

“To be honest, I’m in agony, but I don’t want to stop either.”

That made her giggle. “You’re addicted.”

“I can’t help that I love all my girls and definitely love to be fucked by them.”

She pulled out and dropped onto the mattress next to me, cuddling into my side as I wrapped an arm around her. “Think we could go back to how it was for a little while?” she asked quietly.

“Not enjoying it?”

“It’s not that, but….” She looked up and met my eyes. “It’s not really me, is it?”

“No, it isn’t, sweetie. Okay, back to how it was then. Join me tonight?” The smile made my heart melt immediately. “And no harder stuff for a while too.”

“You have a lot of other girls to do it with, don’t you?” I nodded. “I’ll join in occasionally and I’ll admit the doubles and triples are intense and can be fun. When we’re alone, I don’t mind fucking you hard every so often, but I prefer… Well, I love it when you’re inside me, Shepard.”

“So do a few of my girls.” I gave her a gentle kiss. “We’ll make love tonight.”

I kept my word to her. We wandered outside to join the rest, letting them know the fun was over for now, as I wasn’t lying. I was in agony, but I felt euphoric at the same time, giving all the girls who’d participated a hug and kiss as thanks. I let them know the plan for the night, and they weren’t surprised at all.

Watching Lylis ride my cock, with her enormous cock flopping against her stomach and mine, was always hot, and I loved gently stroking her as she enjoyed riding my cock. When she came from her cock, it fired as far as much face and further, leaving plenty all over my chest too. She had a chuckle at the cum all over my face, leaning down to clean it off before kissing me. Running my hands up and down her back, I started to thrust into her and, when she finally had an orgasm, it was no surprise she collapsed onto me.

The next day, I took most of the morning to myself as always. Heading back inside after my swim in the ocean, Liara asked to speak with me. Wondering what she wanted, I was actually concerned, as she looked quite serious, and when following her into my bedroom, where Shiala, Elana and Ryla were waiting for me, I almost dreaded what they were going to tell me.

I was in for one hell of a surprise.


	28. Galaxy's Biggest Gangbang

Finding myself sat with my four lovers in my bedroom wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was the fact I'd been summoned by Liara, and she looked... serious. I wondered if I'd done something wrong, I mean something to really anger or upset her, and was about to ask. But she reached forward and grabbed my hand, stifling a giggle. "Don't worry, Shepard."

"You're looking... well, I'm hesitant to ask what's on your mind..."

She shared a glance with Shiala and Ryla to either side of her. "It's good news, Shepard. We want to organise another game for you again. Even bigger than last time. But we also want to put your mind at ease about something. We know you love the four of us, and the sex we enjoy together, and also with Aria, differs to most of your other girls."

"I think I know what you mean, but..."

"We accepted long ago that you love it when bigger girls really dominate you, because that is just simple hard fucking, and nothing like what you share with us. But we also want you to know that we want you to finally give in and just admit you want bigger girls more often than not. As Aria says, you are a size king. Bigger the better."

I glanced to Shiala and Ryla to either side of her, greeted by open, smiling faces. Elana, who by now was part of my little ‘love group’, also smiled. "You really don't mind?"

"We can't change who you are, and we can't change ourselves. But we also know you love us more than anything, and what we share is different. More loving, I would say." I smiled and nodded. "So that's why, for this next version of the game, it will only be the big girls you really want to fuck you."

"How many girls?"

Liara smiled before she gave me the number. "Two hundred and fifty-six."

"What?"

"It's double the size of the last game, Shepard. It's going to run for quite a while. Can you handle that?"

"Only big girls?"

"Bigger the better, Shepard. And we agreed one other thing. When we see that look in your eye we know well, we won't stop you. We're going to let you off the leash completely. If you're up all night fucking, then so be it. You know your limit. It's time for us to really stop worrying."

I gave them all a hug together, kissing each of them before saying, "Thank you."

Sitting back down, Liara continued. "I've already put together a list, Shepard. No girl will be under ten inches. There will be girls similar to Lylis. I've received messages before from girls who are even bigger."

"Fuck yes," I muttered.

"Considering Lylis pounds you from time to time, I'm guessing it won't be a problem. But I'll also get some nice thick girls for you too."

"And I speak for the four of us by admitting we love seeing you get double and triple dicked by big girls," Shiala added, "Because we can see how much you enjoy it too."

Chuckling, I said, "Well, Molia and Ralis have tag-teamed me a lot lately. Elsmeni and Lyana have joined forces too."

"You're their bitch, Shepard," Liara said with a smile, "But I've seen the videos. It's hard at times but it's clear you're enjoying yourself. That's how I've learned to stop worrying. I've watched everything, so has Shiala, Elana and Ryla, and we've seen you tap or even use the word from time to time."

"You know I'm going to go nuts, right?"

The four of them giggled. "That's the plan. The game will probably run for at least two to three weeks, probably longer if other things happen at the same time."

"What about girls under ten?"

"We're hoping you'll give them a little time during the event, at least. But even Aria has said she'll sit this one out."

"I'll make sure you I give you girls attention too. Trust me."

"We do, which is why we're organising all this. With so many girls, it will take time, but I've already got a working list."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure," she said, taking my hand and leading me to her bedroom. Sitting by her terminal, she pulled up the website and all the messages received from girls willing to participate. "As you can see, plenty of girls with eleven and twelve. But there are a few similar to Lylis..." She clicked onto a new screen and I know I smiled, "And this is the list of even bigger girls. A dozen so far."

"Holy shit. I thought they were one in a million."

"They are. Shows how many of us are actually left."

"And they're all willing to participate?"

"Shepard, the number of women I get messages from wanting to come here. You're nearly a god to these people. To nearly everyone, you are still the saviour. Nothing you do will ever change that."

"Ever hear from Angela?"

"From time to time. Why?"

"Invite her along to come watch." Liara smiled, knowing what I meant. "Come on, she loved it here and I liked her too."

"Okay, I'll see what she says. Anyone else you want to invite?"

"See if Tali wants a live show. Though I'm not sure about Garrus..."

"Going to try and fuck her too?"

Shaking my head, I said, "No, I couldn't do that to Garrus. Though I do wonder what she looks like under that suit..." I reached across to take her hand. "Thank you, Liara."

"I love you, Shepard."

"And I you."

We ended up in bed together, and you might be surprised to hear that I made love to her. It was happening more and more, as I knew she was thinking ever more about wanting children. Same with Shiala, who rarely topped me nowadays, while that had basically stopped with Ryla and Elana, both who wanted nothing more than tender lovemaking, and definitely wanted babies.

My four human lovers were split fifty-fifty regarding what we did, the same with Aria, who increasingly wanted me to make love to her, while Tevos was becoming more and more accepting of having me make love to her. It was a little strange for me, as she had been adamant it would never happen, while Samara loved watching me make love to her daughter. I asked both about the possibility of children, and while Samara would love to be a grandmother, the chances of the child having the same condition meant it wouldn't be a good idea. Falere still loved me fucking her though, and I'll admit I did too.

Liara spent a good week putting together a list of girls before asking me to join her again. "I've got a list of girls, Shepard. But I want to run something by you first. Remember the last big game where we had qualifiers before the groups?" I nodded. "I was thinking... Why not just groups? We do one group stage, then another group stage, and so on until a final?"

"That's a lot of sex."

"Which you'll love!"

"And it'll go for ages!?"

"Every girl is aware they will spend a lot of time here. Trust me, they are all keen. So are we. If you can..."

I leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you," I whispered.

"There's a chance this will get you nearly half-way to what you want. I've done the sums and you're definitely over four hundred."

"That's a lot of dick."

"And you're going to have a whole lot more soon. Shiala, Ryla, Elana and myself will be going, as we'll need two shuttles. The geth will deliver what we need in the next couple of days."

"Still calling in favours, I see."

"It's you, Shepard."

"And I notice who you're leaving me with too."

The smirk was immediate. "As I said, Shepard, off the leash from now on. Enjoy yourself while we're gone, and when we get back, you're going to get fucked for weeks on end. To be honest, the thought...." I ended up on my knees with her cock in my mouth. The idea definitely thrilled her, as she came within a couple of minutes. Surprisingly, she didn't want anything else, happy to just lie back on her bed together, cuddling as we chatted away. I knew it was something we rarely did nowadays, but as she always said, she knew I'd drop it all in an instant if she asked. The life we lived was her gift to me for everything I did.

In the days before they left, I spent one each with Shiala, Ryla and Elana, and it was much like with Liara, a little sex but mostly just spending time together. I went so far as to cook each of them dinner each night, all the other girls giving us privacy as we wined and dined, and it was only at the end of the night that I made love to each of them.

The four of them were all in good moods the day they left, and all four of them told me the same thing. Have fun fucking, Shepard.

After watching the two shuttles depart, the landing pad having been extended by the geth within a day, I wandered back into the house to find most of the other girls waiting for me. Molia was sitting back, stroking her already lubed up cock, so I immediately straddled her lap, sliding down her cock, no surprise that Ralis wanted access to me too. "Is this my day today?" I asked.

"If you want it to be."

"Fuck yes." I kissed her hard then asked them both to fuck me.

I was doubled for a good hour by all the girls remaining, a variety of sizes, and even Lylis joined in on the fun. Once they'd all had a go, I wanted four in me, so rode Molia again, this time on the floor, with Ralis and Aratiana in my arse too, blowing Seleria at the same time. Aria was filming at the same time, as the three fucked me for as long as they could, Seleria trying to force all twelve inches down my throat. I felt the three in my arse cum occasionally, but they kept on going until I simply had to tap out, Ralis topping me at the time. The three immediately stopped, feeling Ralis and Aratiana pull out straight away, each giving me a kiss on the cheek as they sat down.

Molia pulled me down and gave me the softest kiss imaginable. "That was awesome, Shepard. And you lasted for ages."

"Oh, it hurt, trust me, but it feels even better."

I knew to stop after a tap out, so the girls left me alone to do my own thing. Aria joined me in my room, wanting nothing more than my company for a few hours, and I think all we did before sleeping that night was a mutual blowjob. I still had the occasional chuckle when she spooned into me when going to sleep, but she just shut me up by giving me the sort of kiss that left me smiling. Then she’d say she loved me with so much feeling, I just held her even tighter, telling her I loved her in return. Having let go of the anger she still felt, she would still weep from time to time when I told her I loved her, not believing I’d ever say those words with the same meaning in return.

Knowing what I was like, the girls did leave me alone most of the time before Liara returned with the others. Tevos even put her foot down, with the girls and myself, saying no more than one at a time, and more than once, she practically ordered me to my room when I looked ready to go nuts. She joined me more than once, gave me a good pounding to satisfy my urges, really dominating me like she wanted to at times, calling in Aryna as my other mistress afterwards, then both lay with me as we watched my vid-screen. If not her, then she'd send in one of the other girls. Lylis came in once and dominated me for a good couple of hours, something we agreed she'd rarely do, but she also knew I loved it when she gave it to me hard and rough. That satisfied me for nearly two days, which gave her a giggle, as I barely asked for anything until Liara returned.

Waiting by the landing pad, two shuttles eventually appeared over the horizon and came into land. I was at the front as always, the rest of the girls behind me. For once, though, a girl was right behind me. Tevos, who was nearly as tall as me, had her cock in my arse, gently thrusting away, giving me a reach around at the same time. Liara noticed when stepping from the cockpit and burst into laughter before opening the shuttle door. I could see the looks on the girls faces as they walked past.

"I can't wait," many of them said.

"Wow, he's really taking it from her."

"He's so sexy."

“I can’t wait to fuck him too.”

Plenty of compliments, and many girls came across to give me a quick stroke or a kiss on the cheek. I eventually came hard as Tevos couldn't hold back, bending me forward to really fuck me, putting on a quick show for our visitors. By the time she came and pulled out, Molia was ready to pound me too. With all the girls arriving, she managed to get off inside me before the crowd finally dispersed.

"Well, that was quite the arrival," Liara stated.

"Ariana thought it would be amusing if I was already being fucked. I think they all liked the show."

"We'll have to do small introductions. I'm thinking fifty girls at a time." She paused before adding, "One last thing." She turned back and whistled as Angela and Tali stepped off the plane. Tali ran straight towards me and gave me a hug, completely unconcerned by my appearance, while Angela did blush before hugging me too.

"Glad you could both join us." Looking at Tali, I asked, "What about Garrus?"

Tali shrugged. "I said I was going and that was it." Leaning up to my ear, she whispered, "I want to be very naughty, Shepard. I've already spoken to Liara."

I knew what she meant. "He's my best friend..."

"And you're Shepard. He knows I love you." Hearing that from her wasn't a surprise. I'd been aware since Haelstrom.”

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Nothing yet, Shepard. I'm still making up my mind."

Liara escorted Tali inside as I greeted Angela. "Been quite a while since I've seen this," she said, reaching down to give me a quick grope.

"Want to join in the fun again?" She nodded eagerly. "Here as a reporter or...?"

"Sort of. I said I'd do an expose of the event, but I'm here because I want to be here. Liara got in contact and I leapt at the chance to return. Will there be a chance of...?"

"Are you kidding? Of course. And I won't be the only one, if you'd like?"

Leaning close to my ear, she whispered, "I want to be well fucked too, Shepard."

Laughing away, Tevos grabbed her by the hand and escorted her towards the house too.

Before returning to the house, Shiala bent down and ate my arse, giving it a clean, as Elana got on her knees in front of me and cleaned my cock. Ryla helped her out, and they did such a good job, I came over their faces ten minutes later. Watching them swap cum as they kissed was incredibly hot.

Heading inside, the first group of fifty appeared about an hour later, and Liara hadn't lied. I know I licked my lips at the size of cocks on display. All of them long, plenty of them very thick. And there were a few that appeared as large if not larger than Lylis. Liara had a list of all their names and sizes, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. I would have introduced myself the normal way, but I knew I would have ended up in a two hundred girl gangbang. not a good idea to start.

Introducing all the girls took quite a while, and after they all headed back to the hotel, many girls having to share rooms, Liara sat me down and showed me the entire list. A few of the lengths were eye-watering but also excited me very much. "They all want to fuck you most of all, Shepard. So what I'm thinking is. The first group stage will be three rounds. After that, it will depend on you. If you want more, have more."

"Let's see how round one goes first. What are the numbers?"

"Sixteen groups of sixteen girls."

I couldn't help laugh. "And that's just round one."

"The top eight from each go to the next round. So I'm thinking eight groups of sixteen girls next. Top eight again into eight groups of eight, and perhaps up to four rounds?" I nodded. "So top four from eight will leave thirty-two girls, so thinking four groups of eight, and take the top four from those into the final of sixteen girls."

"So this is going to last a while?"

"Two groups to start with each day, afternoon and evening session. So that's eight days there straight away."

"This could go for a month. Damn..."

"Worried?"

"Not at all. This is going to be fantastic." I kissed and thanked her again. "But I think I'll be sensible tonight. Just you and Shiala in my room."

"Want a double?" I nodded. "I figured you would. We'll have fun with you tonight before we take up our usual hosting duties going forward."

I went to sleep rather content that night, as both my girls pounded me for a good couple of hours, either one in each end or both in my arse. I'm not sure how many loads they gave me, but I know I swallowed one from each of them, and they came at least twice in my arse, though I may have counted wrong. They definitely enjoyed themselves too, but I did promise I would make love to them. Once we were all content, Shiala left me alone with Liara, suggesting we did need to talk.

"Tali definitely wants you to sleep with her," Liara admitted once we were alone, "I've already looked into turning her bedroom into a clean room."

"What about Garrus?"

"Tali admitted she isn't happy. He was a substitute for you, Shepard. She's mentioned divorce and moving here."

"I'm not sure I could do that to him. Taking his wife? No friend would do that."

"It'll be her choice, Shepard. And it'll be her choice to move here. And you know she loves watching you with your girls. She has all your videos now. She admits she loves watching 'Commander Shepard Gives', as she thinks about you making love to her instead of us."

"So she's in love with me?"

"She has been since the old Normandy, Shepard. You just never realised how much."

"Shit... I mean, I figured as much on Haestrom but…"

"She's even spoken of doing what Miranda and the rest did, and getting an addition."

That made me look at her in surprise. "You're joking?"

"That's how serious she is, Shepard."

"Maybe I should talk with her?"

"That would be best, Shepard. See how she really feels and go from there. I'll put it this way. Garrus is your best friend, but Tali is also one of your best friends. Doing this will make her happy. So what are you willing to sacrifice? Upset Garrus but keep Tali, or possibly vice versa?"

"I don't win either way."

She sighed. "No, you don't. And, before you ask, Angela is simply here to have fun. She definitely wants you again, and she also mentioned myself, Shiala and perhaps one of the bigger girls, just to give it a try. She mentioned a threesome, perhaps her in the middle, or one in the front, one in the back. No matter what, you will be involved."

"So she's rather open-minded? She was before, but it sounds like she's really interested now."

"She's fallen for you big time, Shepard. She admits our lifestyle takes a little getting used to, but she's completely besotted. Her messages to me are always about you. You definitely left an impression."

"Something to think about. I did enjoy sleeping with her."

"If you ever want a regular female, Shepard, none of us would complain. Don't deny yourself the pleasure of female company just for us."

"Except Angela, been a long time since I've been with another human female."

"Interested in regular asari?"

"Do you get many messages?"

That made her laugh. "Are you kidding? There are probably thousands desperate to come here. As I said, you're their hero, and considering what you do now, they know how good you are at certain things."

"I'll think about it, but I do prefer your kind." I paused before adding, “Or just you.”

She kissed me for that. "I know you do. But the door is always open to anyone you want, Shepard."

Breakfast the next morning was amusing as Angela had no problem wandering out completely naked, and I know I stared at her. If anything, she looked even better than last time, and she mentioned working out. Whatever she'd done, I definitely liked it. As for Tali, she sat next to me as we ate breakfast and tried fooling around with me, feeling her hand run up and down my thigh. "Can I, Shepard?" Knowing what she wanted, I nodded, as I already knew what was going to happen.

Feeling her gloved hand wrap around my shaft did feel different, and I heard her whisper "Keelah," as she started to stroke me.

"Well, guess we're starting early," Liara joked.

Tali eventually got a good rhythm going and I had to warn her I was going to cum. She kept on going until I felt myself ejaculate, Aria laughing from as some of it must have landed on her legs across from me. As for Tali, she was very excited. "I just gave Shepard a handjob!" she cried before hugging me tightly.

"Guess that seals it already," I stated.

"Do you mind?" Tali asked.

"I'll feel guilty as hell. I think you should contact your husband first before we do anything."

"I will. Absolutely."

Glancing at Angela, I added, "And you won't be left out either."

"Oh, I know I'll be masturbating a lot, Shepard. But Liara and some of the others have offered to keep me... full..."

"I'm thinking Shiala and myself," Liara suggested. Angela blushed as always, but her nod was eager.

"Maybe if Shepard could join too?" That made me raise eyebrows as Angela added, "I did say I wanted you involved every time. I have three holes, Shepard." That made me crack up with laughter.

"She's not going to leave," Tevos stated, and quite a few of my girls nodded. Looking at Angela, she met my eyes and shrugged. Looking back at Tali, she just hugged me again, so I think that told me her opinion.

"So I might have two actual females here? Interesting..."

"Liara was telling me this is a unique event," Angela stated.

"It is. You'll see when the first list of girls pops up. I assume you'll be watching?"

"I'm not going to miss a thing..."

"Me either. I can't wait, Shepard," Tali cooed, "It's so hot watching you during the game."

"I find it surprising you enjoy watching me get fucked."

Tali hugged me again. "Because I can see how happy you are during it. As I said when I first visited, you smile all the time now." Then she lifted her eyes towards mine. "But I'll admit, I hope one day I'm underneath you... or on all fours..."

I should have been surprised, but I wasn't. So I just hugged her back. "We'll figure it out."

Not wanting Angela to feel left out, I slipped under the table. Knowing what I was doing, I noticed her legs part and her lower body shuffle forward. No surprise she was already wet, and she tasted as nice as she did last time. While I ate her out, I felt someone at my arse, glancing to see Shiala pleasure me at the same time. Angela must have been horny, as I had her moaning loudly within a couple of minutes and climaxing within ten. Shiala then thought fucking me under the table would be fun, both of us resuming our seats rather sweaty a further ten minutes later.

I spent the rest of the morning lazing about my room. Tali spent most of the time with me, and she admitted straight away her feelings for me. I felt awful for Garrus, but I'll admit, part of me wanted to see what she looked like too. And if she was as beautiful as her personality, a lot of that guilt would disappear. I let her hands run up and down my body anyway, and she definitely loved playing with my cock. "I wish I could do things with it," she muttered.

"Like what?"

"Suck it first, then lie back as you fucked me hard." I couldn't help chuckle at her tone. Full of desire. "Shepard, I masturbate to your videos all the time. And since you made that one where it's you making love to them, my nerve-stim is running all the time."

"What about Garrus?"

"I was honest when I left. Neither of us have been happy for a while, Shepard. I went to him because I couldn't have you. And we were brought together due to circumstance. I know his eyes have been turned by other turian women, because he wants children, something he can't have with me."

"And you don't want them?"

"Not really, to be honest. What I do want is for me to be on all fours, naked, with Commander Shepard driving his cock into me. Did you know I have hair?" I shook my head. "I'd like you to be puling that at the same time. I want it rough, Shepard."

"If it wasn't for that faceplate, I'd kiss you right now."

"Want to cum on it?"

"What?"

"I'll get on my knees and stroke you off. You can leave a nice pile of cum on it."

I laughed but she was keen, so a couple of minutes later, she was using both hands to stroke and fondle me. The idea was so hot that I ejaculated quite quickly, leaving thick white streaks on her mask, dripping onto her suit. "Okay, I'm convinced, Tali. Talk to Liara, see what we can do."

"Knew that would work!"

Liara eventually opened the door, letting me know the game was about to start. She took one look at Tali and burst into laughter. "Should have known. And we'll talk tonight, Tali."

"I know a few things that will help, Liara. Trust me, it won't take long to organise."

Wandering out together into the lounge room, there was an enormous crowd of asari waiting for me as I walked towards my chair. Angela and Tali sat on one of the lounges, my human lovers sitting with them. Not every girl could fit in the room, many would be watching the livestream in the hotel.

"Good afternoon ladies, futanari and gentlemen, welcome to day one of the grand event. We still haven't given this event a name, still simply referring to it as 'The Game'. And what we have for you is a very special event. Over the next however many days, Commander Shepard will be taking on two-hundred and fifty-six girls, as they fuck him and eventually cum on his back, battling to be the number one girl in the galaxy. But as an extra special feature, all girls fucking Shepard over the coming days and weeks will all be over ten inches. Many girls invited to compete are twelve and more. And I can assure everyone that Commander Shepard is very excited to take this on."

Shiala wandered along the line and continued. "As you can see, we have an assortment of beautiful girls ready to fuck Commander Shepard. Plenty of nice, thick cocks, which is just what Shepard loves inside him. And I'll tell you one thing, Liara. Each and every girl is up for the challenge. All of them want to win as they finally hear what they will win."

"That's right, Shiala, as we are offering quite the prize. The girl who wins the entire competition will have an entire week of Commander Shepard to themselves, to do with him whatever they wish, the only proviso being he cannot leave this planet. Other than that, he will happily do whatever the winner desires." That led to plenty of applause and I knew I'd really be in for it now. An entire week with me? I knew most of my own girls would get a little jealous about that. "Commander Shepard, if you'd like to get into position, the first list of names will be allocated. And girls, the most important thing is to have fun. Shepard loves to be fucked, and I know you'll definitely love fucking him."

As Shiala was busy hosting, my four human lovers got me ready. Jack loved eating my arse, while Oriana surprised me by enjoying it to. Soon all four of them were lubing me up, using some oil and massaging my cheeks too. Oriana was then a little cheeky, sliding her cock into me and giving me a quick little fuck, to the amusement of Liara and Shiala. "Keep going," I moaned, glancing at Liara. She nodded, and Oriana pounded me until she came, rather quickly as always. Jack leaned down to lick up some of the residual cum, before Shiala finally shooed the four of them away.

Placing the small vid-screen in front of me, I noticed the list of names and was immediately excited. Shiala got down beside me. "Have fun, Shepard," she whispered, kissing my cheek, "All of them are nice and long, thick, and will drive you wild."

ROUDN ONE, GROUP ONE

Was I nervous about being fucked by sixteen girls, three times in a row? Like hell I was. I was used to having three big cocks in me at once. And, let's be honest, I loved being railroaded. But what I loved most of all was the fact over half the girls were twelve inches or more. Liara had definitely kept her word, and it looked like there were a lot of long-dicked futanari we didn't know about.

None of the girls in the first group was part of my harem. The very first girl to fuck me was twelve inches and thick. I moaned loudly when she stretched me, and I could feel her nerves as she slid all the way inside me. Glancing back, I met her eyes and smiled. Then I asked her to fuck me. None of this gentle stuff to start. I wanted it hard from the off.

I handled the first four girls easily, as none lasted five minutes, but my back was coated in a lot of cum. The fifth girl was the first whopper, glancing back to see an enormous cock in hand, hard as a steel bar. "Fourteen?" I asked.

"And lubed up, ready to fuck you, Shepard."

"Oh, I love it when you’re confident."

I came hard within a minute as she gave me nearly her entire length. I quickly begged her to just fuck me, and I could hear Liara and Shiala giggling as I was getting just what I wanted. I glanced their way and mouthed 'I love you, and thank you.' That earned me sincere grins in return before I refocused on the girl fucking me. She was soon driving her cock into me, and I was moaning very loudly. If this was how the game was going to go, I was in for it... And I was going to absolutely love it.

When she finally came, I asked to suck her off for a few seconds as the next girl got ready. Liara knew already what it was going to be like, so said I couldn't do that while being fucked, but in between was fine. I'd never be able to swallow her length, but I liked her already, and definitely had thoughts.

The next couple of girls were smaller, before there was one which made me gulp. Glancing back, it was... It was a thing of beauty. I know I salivated as she stroked herself. "Definitely the biggest I've seen."

I glanced at Liara and Shiala, who simply smiled. "She's not the biggest either, Shepard."

I know my eyes widened as I glanced back at the girl. "So, sixteen eh?"

"I'm not sure you can take it all?"

"Give me what you can, but make sure you fuck me with it."

God, it was thick. I groaned when she slowly slid inside me, feeling it necessary to lean down, thankful most of the cum on my back was stuck to me. "Fuck," I moaned slowly. I'm not sure how much she gave me, but it was so thick, it was like having two in me at once. When I felt her stop moving, I got back on my hands and glanced back. "Fuck me."

She didn't last five minutes. I'm not sure I would have lasted much more. I came again, and I came hard, and when she pulled out and came, I immediately turned and asked her to put it back in. Liara and Shiala giggled again, as she kept fucking me until the next girl was ready.

A series of eleven and twelves followed after that, though the last three girls were all then long. Thirteen, fourteen and fourteen point five. Used to being fucked by Lylis, the thirteen-inch girl gave me all her length straight away. I loved it, and so did she. The fourteen-inch girl was thick, stretching me out again but the last girl was something else entirely. Aggressive from the start, she made it hurt, which I loved. "Tear me apart," I cried, looking back and meeting her eyes. She smiled and simply fucked me harder. "Oh god!" I cried, wanting to cum but I was empty...

And that was just round one. Realising I just wanted to be fucked, Liara started round two immediately, asking the girls to move as soon as they'd finished and so the next girl could start fucking me. It was a series of long, thick cocks just pounding me hard. My arse was beginning to hurt but it felt wonderful, urging on any girl inside me to really fuck me. Most were far too excited and came rather quickly on me, none inside me, knowing they'd be disqualified. Fifteen and sixteen went back to back, and it was so good, I almost called a halt just so I could fuck them both. Liara saw the look in my eyes, sending Shiala to my ear. "Later, trust me, we see it too," she whispered. I kissed her hard for that. "Love you," she added softly before moving away.

I did need a quick break before round three, as my arms were sore from staying in the position, my back cleaned first. The glass was near overflowing with cum already, so I took a swig of that, to the amusement of most of the girls. I raised the glass. "Best drop in the galaxy, girls," I cried, before glancing at Liara, "Another facial day might be a good idea. Maybe into between one of the group stages?" It made her laugh, but she also agreed.

Before beginning round three, I asked for the biggest girls to go last. The first girl, with twelve again, slammed it into me, and I knew I was in for it again. The first thirteen girls all fucked me as hard as possible, wanting as much distance as they could get. The pool of cum underneath me was something else entirely, having lost track of how many times I'd ejaculated, and I was constantly dripping pre-cum anyway. The last three girls lined up, ready to give it to me. Fourteen point five was ultra-aggressive, nothing but a five-minute relentless power fuck. I loved her, and would definitely have her fuck me against post-game. Fifteen stretched me so much, Aria could have stuck her fist up me... Then sixteen was last.

Placing the head of her cock at my entrance, she asked, "Ready?"

"Give it to me, please," I pleaded.

She drove her entire length into me at once. That made me cry out once I felt our balls touch. Then she absolutely fucked me. It was so good, it left tears in my eyes. It hurt, my god did it hurt, but I definitely came again, and felt her shoot so far, it landed in my hair. I asked her to slip it back inside me once she was done, and she kept on fucking me as Liara announced the scores.

Shiala eventually tapped me on the shoulder. "Rest for a few minutes, Shepard," she said quietly, "Then carry on until the next game. I know you want more, but you're not thinking clearly."

She was right. She always was, so the girl inside me stopped as I sat up after I was cleaned, feeling her rest her head on my shoulder. "I'll take you and fifteen together one night," I whispered before kissing her cheek, "You were wonderful."

"So were you. I've dreamed of this for ages, Shepard. Thank you."

THROUGH TO ROUND TWO

Irlyna - fifteen inches

Moana - sixteen inches

Sella - fourteen and a half inches

Ryzia - fourteen inches

Ryeria - thirteen inches

Tezia - twelve inches

Mozia – twelve inches

Ne’eria - eleven inches

Sitting back in my armchair, I sat back with my usual glass, sharing that with Jack, as most of the girls were filtered out, though two remained, who I wanted to stay until the next round. It should come as no real surprise who was staying, and once the three of us were alone, we introduced ourselves properly. Both were absolutely beautiful, and very young too, not much older than Liara. Taking them each by a hand, I escorted them to my bedroom, closing the door, where we spent the next hour or so fucking. Each fucked me again, asking them to do is for as hard and as long as possible, while I blew the other, the pair swapping once they'd cum in my arse. I tried to double with them, I really did, but I tapped out within a couple of minutes. Even I have my limits, and it was just too much. "I'd really love to do this with you too," I confessed, "But I just can't."

"Not yet," Moana said, giving me a soft kiss.

Irlyna, who was topping me at the time, gave me a kiss too. "Practice makes perfect, Shepard," she said, pulling out, letting me ride Moana to another orgasm.

Then I finally gave my body a rest, the pair of girls cuddling into me. No surprise that we eventually fell asleep, Liara wandering in later to wake me up. "They are enormous, aren't they?"

"And they feel wonderful."

"Tried to double?" I nodded. "Did it work?"

"No, not this time. But I'm willing to keep trying." I smiled, adding, "But I won't hurt myself too much in the process."

Walking out for dinner, I kissed Irlyna and Moan goodnight, as they would head back to the hotel, joining all my girls for dinner, noticing my place in the middle of Angela and Tali. I don't think they wanted anything sexual. "Shepard, that's the hottest thing I've ever seen," Tali stated.

"And your face was a picture of delight," Angela added, "How do you do it?"

"Lot of practice. Liara and Shiala know I love taking bigger girls. It just feels really, really fucking good when they drive into you, touching those parts inside which make me hard and want to cum like a fountain. Then there's the feeling of being stretched. And, I'll admit, I like it when they're rough and the lack of real control. It's why I don't really have any here. Liara runs everything, and I'm a kept man, as you know."

Angela looked at Liara. "Do you not get... you know...."

"Jealous? No, because I know, at heart, he loves me and, if I asked, he'd end all this. But I would never, and I mean never, do that to him. Because, I will admit, I loved watching him take sixteen big cocks in a row. I really wanted to masturbate."

"You haven't cum?" I asked. She shook her head, so I quickly disappeared under the table, much to the amusement of the rest. Liara wasn't lying, as she came in my mouth within a couple of minutes, and figuring Shiala was also turned on, I blew her too.

Resuming my seat, I showed them all the contents of my mouth before Angela grabbed my chin and kissed me, clearly wanting me to share some. That surprised me, but she was one hell of a kisser. "Okay, that is totally hot," Tali muttered next to me.

"And asari cum is very tasty," Angela stated upon breaking the kiss, "Thank you, Shepard."

I was actually speechless for a couple of seconds before hugging her. "If you want to stay longer," I whispered.

"Trust me, I'm oh so very tempted..."

"And you don't have to change. I wouldn't mind a female without a cock around." Glancing at Tali, I added, "You too. Don't feel you need to change yourself. Though I will be forever flattered by my other human lovers doing it for me."

"Well, we clearly love you too, Shepard," Miranda stated, the other three nodding their heads.

"You're the fucking saviour, Shepard. Everyone wants to fuck you," Jack added, the amusement of the table.

"Or be fucked by you," Tali added in such a tone, I think her nerve-stim was at work. So I asked her bluntly if it was. "Of course it is. I've lost count of my orgasms."

"Christ, she really needs to be fucked, Shepard," Jack said.

"We're organising it, trust me," Liara added.

"Lots of procedures done," Tali breathed, obviously turned on, "No chance of death any longer. Might still get sick but totally worth it if Shepard." A few of the girls chuckled. "Trust me, had suit off and been able to use fingers on myself. Only one thought in my mind."

"That's actually really sweet, Tali," I said.

"Can you wait until this first lot of groups is over?" Liara asked. Tali nodded, before Liara added, "Okay, once the first sixteen groups are over, maybe a day or two break, and we can do a few other things."

Wondering if it would help, I asked if she wanted to try something with me. Escorting her into my bedroom, I laid then had her straddle me. Her suit wasn't particularly smooth, so I lubed up my cock then placed some at her crotch. She loved the idea, and a few of the girls watched as she rubbed herself against my length. "Can you feel me?" I wondered.

"Yes, just about," she moaned. She definitely could, as she slid along me faster and faster, and even I was getting turned on by it. To my slight surprise, she had quite the orgasm, watching her shake and shudder before finally collapsing on top of me. Giving herself a couple of minutes rest, she then slid off me and finished me off with her hand. "I really need to be fucked," she whispered.

"Garrus?"

"It's... awkward, because of his cock. It's not comfortable for me at all. Yours is nice and smooth, and I'm sure you could fuck me all night without a problem."

"So Tali's getting fucked. What about Angela?" Jack wondered.

"Definitely. Though maybe a few more groups first. I'm sure Shepard wants more."

She was right, as we headed out to the lounge room a few minutes later. In addition to a new group of girls was a new crowd, apparently all of them agreeing to swap around. Getting into position as Liara used a small introduction, Jack helped get me ready alone, and I had to compliment her for the talents of her tongue. Shiala placed the small vid-screen in front of me, giving me a kiss on the cheek, before telling me to enjoy myself once again. The list of names appeared a couple of minutes later. Liara had done me proud again.

ROUND ONE, GROUP TWO

The first girl was only eleven inches. Only! That’s what my life was like now. To anyone else, eleven inches would be enormous. Ever held a ruler in school? Exactly! That’s what was about to go up my arse, but I could take it. She was a good fuck too, really getting into the groove quickly. The first half dozen girls were all reasonable sizes, between ten and twelve inches. They all felt fantastic, really giving me a good five-minute fuck each time, and my back was quickly dripping with their cum. All of them pulled out in time at last.

The next girl was fourteen and a half and thick. I licked my lips in anticipation at the stiff cock that prodded me. “Ram it in,” I said. I felt the head of her cock enter me then she thrust forward. I laughed as I cried, “Oh fuck yeah!”

“Wow!” I heard Tali exclaim.

“Totally fucking hot!” Jack added.

This girl, by the name of Belia, gave it to me hard, pulling nearly her entirely length out before slamming it back in. She had me grunting, moaning and begging for more rather quickly. Looking around, it was no surprise to see Angela was masturbating, meeting my eyes and smiling as she lifted two of her fingers to her mouth. Belia barely pulled out in time but I felt cum hit my neck, so she’d had a good round, asking her to move around so I could give her cock some attention.

I had another fourteen inches, by the name of Agria, slammed into me next, glancing to see her getting into the ultra-aggressive stance, hands on my shoulders. “Fuck yeah, ruin me,”

“I plan on doing it all three rounds, Shepard. Can you handle it?”

“Show me how good you are.”

I came hard within the five minutes, not even touching my cock. She utterly destroyed me, in a good way, just relentless driving into me. The girls knew I could handle it, and simply urged her on, only feeling her readjust at the last minute so she fired from the right position. When she was done, she leaned forward to my ear. “I’m utterly dominant in private, Shepard. Want to be my bitch?”

“I love you already.” That made her giggle in my ear before she kissed my cheek and disappeared.

The next two girls were smaller but just as fun before there was something that made me gulp. “Holy shit, is that really possible?” I wondered.

Shiala wandered over. “Told you there were big girls, Shepard.”

“I know but this is the sort of thing you’d see in rule 34 porn.”

That made Shiala laugh. “Guess they’re right then.”

Glancing back, I would have laughed if it wasn’t the fact it was about to go inside me. She could barely wrap her hand around it, and I swear, this girl stood no taller than five-eight. “Eighteen?”

“Yes, Shepard,” she said, getting on her knees, “And very, very thick.”

“Do you fuck a lot?”

“Size kings such as yourself. But… It can be difficult.”

I made sure I smiled. “Well, let’s see how it goes, right?”

When I felt her prod me with her cock, I knew it was going to be a struggle, and when the head of her cock popped inside, I know I sucked breath through my teeth. “Oh god!” I cried when I felt her slowly insert more. It was so thick, I’m not sure what I could compare it too, at least without feeling another cock inside me as comparison. Glancing back, I could see plenty of concentration on her face. “You can fuck me. It’s okay.”

I’m not sure she ever bottomed out, as I never felt balls touch, but if she gave me eighteen, she would have done very well. The good thing is that, even if less, she still got excited enough to cum well within the time limit, and she came buckets, absolutely drenching my back in cum. When she was done, I asked her to stand in front of me, and even her balls were enormous. “How on earth do you have such a big cock and balls on a diminutive frame such as yours?” I wondered.

“The goddess works in mysterious ways, Shepard.”

That made me laugh. “She sure does. Let’s see what we can do in round two and three, eh?” I gestured for Liara to wander over, asking her quietly, “Are there similar girls in other groups?”

“Absolutely, Shepard. They are very rare, but I think they all wanted to come and play. How many exactly? To be honest, I’m not sure. The computer will let you know.”

I gave her a kiss. “Thanks.”

“Coping okay?”

“I’m going to go nuts tonight.”

That made her laugh. “Just know you don’t have to sneak about. Do whatever you want. If you need to sleep in tomorrow, do so.”

After Shani, the girl with eighteen, was finished with me, quite frankly anything after that I could handle with relative ease. There was another fifteen-inch girl, Lienia, who was a tremendously good fuck, and utterly beautiful to boot, but the rest were again between ten and twelve, and after Shani had fucked me, I could handle it all quite well.

Liara didn’t ask if I wanted to stop in between the first two rounds, knowing I just wanted to keep going. Lienia was first up, and drove her cock into me straight away. It felt good, and since my back had been cleared, I lowered my head and lifted my arse, asking her to really drive into me. She fucked me so good it hurt, barely getting up in time so it was a valid cumshot. I was now dripping cum constantly, and it was a long series of long cocks, a couple of the twelve inch girls rather memorable as Molia must have given them advice, using techniques I was used to with hers.

Then it was Shani’s turn again. I could sense her hesitating, so I said, “Drive in half straight away.” She did that and I did cry out, but urged her to keep going. She didn’t give me her whole length again, but she definitely fucked me harder second time around. It felt fantastic, but I knew I couldn’t do that too often. Just my luck, after her was Agria. Once she was done with me, I gave Liara the eyes. Not in the sense of cock crazy, in the sense I wanted her. She just smiled and nodded.

I did take a short break before the third round. Shiala gave me a quick check, announcing everything was fine, just red as always. I joked, wondering when it wasn’t anymore. Just before the next round began, I approached Shani. Whispering into her ear, I simply said, “All eighteen.”

“Are you sure?” she asked quietly. I nodded and smiled, and she returned the same gestures.

As always, before the last round, I asked each girl to fuck me as hard as possible. Sixteen girls at five minutes was an hour and twenty minutes of fucking. That’s if they lasted five minutes. The girls knew to edge nowadays, one of the first suggestions told to them on arrival, so many didn’t see out the five minutes before cumming on my back.

Belia was first and she was wonderful, left thinking I was going to have a very long list of girls I’d invite back. Hell, I figured a few I’d invite to join my harem. She lasted all five minutes, and she was definitely going to go through. I handled all the girls, even Agria, who did everything to make it hurt in a good way, before we go to Shani again.

“Get in close with the camera,” I said.

I watched on my vid-screen, as did all the girls in the lounge, and likely all the girls in the hotel, as Shani slid all eighteen inches inside me. It hurt like hell, but as soon as I felt her balls touch mine, I looked back and smiled. “Now you can fuck me!”

She wasn’t mean, not sliding her entire length in and out, but even what she did made me grunt, my arse hurting like anything, and I came what felt like harder than ever. She got very excited too, and I think barely pulled out in time, and once she’d cum, I asked her to slide her cock back inside me. As she’d cum, I put my head down and looked back, asking her to just fuck me. Liara let us go for a good ten minutes or so before she put a stop to it. “You can have her later, Shepard.” Shani pulled out and gave me a kiss. I think I was the first guy who’d ever really let her take charge, the smile on her face utterly infectious and heart-warming too.

After that, I saw out the last round with relative ease, fucked incredibly hard by the remaining girls before the round was over and Liara could announce the winners.

THROUGH TO ROUND TWO

Belia – fourteen and a half inches

Agria – fourteen inches

Shani – eighteen inches

Lienia – sixteen inches

Sellyna – thirteen inches

Cyseia – eleven inches

Aresia – eleven inches

Ireria – ten and a half inches

The group of visitors slowly made their way back to the hotel as I sat back with my usual glass, again a couple of girls hanging back so I could speak to them. Once we were alone, I had them both sit with me. I couldn’t help chuckle at Shani, as she was tiny compared to me, while Agria had this smouldering beauty that was captivating. “I’d like some alone time with you both, if you like. Agria, I’ll go with you first. Shani, if you’d like to wait my bedroom, I could meet you in a couple of hours?”

The smile that lit up her face made my heart beat faster. Utterly gorgeous. She kissed my cheek and disappeared as Agria grabbed my face, ordering me to kneel, which I did so immediately. “You will call me Mistress, Shepard.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“And for the next two hours, who do you belong to?”

“You, Mistress.”

“And your arse?”

“Yours, Mistress?”

“And I can do anything I want?”

“God yes, Mistress.”

She kissed me softly, and I definitely liked what she did with her tongue. Running her hand down my chest, she grabbed my cock. “You’re not allowed to cum during. Do you have anything to prevent that?”

“Yes, Mistress. Ask Mistress Ariana and Mistress Aryna.” That made her smile. “I love it, Mistress.”

I escorted her to our dungeon, unsurprised I ended up in the swing, blindfolded, gagged, handcuffed, legs held wide and something on my cock, so that I was hard but couldn’t cum. For two hours, she assaulted my arse, barely stopping the entire time, though I didn’t spend all the time in the swing, ending up on my knees at once stage, before finishing sort of on my back, basically with my arse in the arse with her cock driving down into me.

I loved nearly every second, chest and face covered in her cum. To finish it all off, she took everything off me and escorted me to the bathroom, where she then made me rather wet. Satisfied with everything, we then showered together, where she was completely different as we washed each other. “Consider me impressed, Shepard,” she said softly, running her hands up and down my arms, “I just fucked you for two hours solid and not a single complaint. Only a lot of muffled groaning, moaning and wanting more.”

“You’re not the first to dominate me. Others do it and do other things. Tie me up and spank me. Use a riding crop. Insert toys. Edge me for hours without release.”

“And you completely submit?”

“I do it because I love them. It makes them happy, and that makes me happy.”

“Well, if you ever want another mistress.”

“Definitely. Your cock is magnificent. And you’re fucking gorgeous too.”

She kissed me for both compliments, and then… cuddled into me, so I wrapped my arms around her. “Been a while since I had a man,” she admitted, “You’d be surprised how many say they can handle it, but when it comes down to it, they can’t.”

“Well, consider yourself with a permanent invitation. I won’t be offering the chance to remain just yet. My harem is large enough as it is.”

“How large?”

“Twenty-four in total.” That made her laugh. “Exactly. It’s a lot of sex without an event like this.”

We eventually left the shower and I escorted her to the front of the hotel, where we kissed a final time, bid each other goodnight, and I headed back to the house. A few of the girls were sitting in the lounge room, jerking off as they watched a movie. Liara noticed me wander past. “Dominant?”

“Completely. Loved it.”

“Enjoy yourself. Try not to wear yourself out.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Shani was lying on my bed, vid-screen switched on, stroking her thick, long cock. I closed my door as she looked at me and smiled shyly. “Am I staying the night?” she asked.

“Would you like to?” She nodded eagerly as I joined her on the bed. “What I would like to do is suck your cock. Not sure how much I’ll be able to do.”

She’d used some of the flavoured lube while stroking herself, using my tongue to run up and down her shaft for a good few minutes before licking her balls too, going so far as to lift her up to taste her arse. That made her moan, which certainly excited me too. Licking her shaft again, I teased the head of her cock, tasting plenty of pre-cum, before I slipped the head of her cock past my lips.

“Shepard,” she breathed, feeling her fingers run through my hair. So long and thick, I didn’t try and take too much, focusing on the sensitive parts I figured she had. I was definitely doing something right as she was soon gently thrusting into my mouth, not enough to cause me any concern.

“You’re really good,” she whispered.

“Want to taste you when you cum,” I said.

She suggested we move, me leaning back against the headboard as she got on her knees. It was more comfortable and allowed her a little more control. She was clearly excited, soon announcing she was ready to cum. I didn’t remove my mouth after that, waiting for the first shot to hit my mouth. It tasted as hot and sweet as always, but she came in buckets, and I had to eventually remove my mouth as more cum fired into my face, hearing her giggle away. Once she was done, she sat down on my lap to kiss me, swapping her cum before she cleaned my face with her tongue. She then kissed me again once she was finished. “Can’t remember the last time,” she said quietly, cuddling into me.

“Don’t get that sort of attention often?”

“It’s too big for nearly everyone.”

“I love it.”

That made her sit up and smile. “You do?”

“When you inserted the whole thing? It hurt, my god it hurt, but I felt euphoric.”

“So did I,” she whispered.

“Therefore, as you are my guest tonight, I’m thinking we make love all night.” The smile at using that term was followed by rapid blinking. I had a feeling she was lonely, at least in regards to love. Caressing her face, the couple of tears broke me immediately. “Move in.”

“What?” she asked, unable to hide the surprise.

“Move in with us here. I want you in my life, not just what’s between your legs either. We’ll get to know each other over the next few weeks, but if you want to.” Her nod was emphatic. I looked at the camera. “Liara?”

She appeared a minute later, gesturing for her to sit down. “Shani is going to move in.” Liara smiled as I added, “Not just for that. She’s… She’s been looking for someone like me, someone who accepts her completely. I can’t send her away to search for someone else. I want her here.”

“Like her already?” Liara asked.

“I do.”

She kissed my cheek before kissing Shani too. “Welcome to our home. And I’ll turn the camera off, Shepard. Let you two enjoy tonight in complete privacy.”

Once the door was closed, Shani kissed me hard, hugging me tightly at the same time. Breaking the kiss, she whispered, “I really want to fuck you, Shepard. I want to make you mine.”

“I already am, but I definitely want to be fucked by you. Would you ever want it returned?”

Another sweet smile. God, she really was beautiful, particularly her blue eyes. “Definitely. But tonight, I only want to give it to you.”

She ended up on her back as I took a deep breath, placing the head of her cock at my entrance. Feeling her cock slip inside me, I groaned loudly as it was so thick. Slowly but surely I slid down it, moving up and down as I took a little more each time. Shani stroked me at the same time, and after two hours of domination by Agria, it was little surprise I came hard, needing to stop for a couple of minutes, laughing as Shani was covered in my cum.

Starting to move again, I soon had at least twelve inches inside me, my arse completely stretched out. The look on Shani’s face was worth it as I continued to slide down. “Going to take it all,” I said quietly.

“Goddess, you look wonderful, Shepard.” I’m not sure how, but I eventually bottomed out. Leaning forward to kiss her, I moaned loudly. Just moving my body did very funny things to me. “I’ll leave it to you,” she whispered.

The best way was putting my feet flat on the bed and getting into a crouch position. Her cock was easily big enough for that. Within a couple of minutes, I knew I’d made the right choice inviting her. It was hurting me but, fucking hell, I felt giddy and couldn’t stop smiling. I started to bounce faster, and Shani started to get very excited too, gently thrusting up into me at the same time. That position was hard on my knees, so eventually got back on my knees and leaned forward. Shani knew what to do, starting to thrust up into me. “Won’t last long,” she groaned.

“We have all night,” I grunted in return, as she was starting to fuck me harder.

She was right about not lasting long, feeling her erupt inside me a couple of minutes later. She remained hard as I just sat back down, enjoying the feeling of her cock stretch me like nothing else imaginable… except for two massive cocks such as Molia and Ralis.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before she wanted me on all fours. This time I could get into one of my favourites, grabbing a pillow to rest my head and lifting my arse for her. Despite having just taken it, she still had to be careful, though gave me at least half her length in one go before slowing down. I started to stroke my cock immediately as she slowly slid more and more in, starting to gently fuck me until I felt our balls touch.

“Goddess, it’s good.”

“It really fucking is, Shani,” I stated with a chuckle, “You really have to fuck me now.”

“Can you handle it?”

“Lean forward, grab my shoulder.” Feeling her shuffle, her left hand eventually rested on my shoulder. “If I tap your hand, stop immediately. Otherwise, you can keep going.”

We both got comfortable… and then she fucked me. There were few sounds other than our skin slapping together, plenty of grunting and groaning, and no surprise when she whispered that she loved me. I think she was carried away with the moment, but I knew why she already said it. When I felt her other hand on my right shoulder, I knew I was really going to get it.

“Fuck yeah, Shani. Really enjoy it.”

“I’m crying too, Shepard.”

“I’ll hold you after you’ve cum.”

I’m not sure how long it lasted, but I was never going to tap out for her. I wanted her to fuck me, make it hurt, cum inside me, then I’d hold her. I knew she was getting close when she really started to pound me, her thrusts shorter but harder and faster, and when I felt her unload in me, she rested against my back and I felt her shudder. She pulled out quite quickly and lay beside me, shuddering from her crying as I held onto her. It took her a while to calm down. “Big moment?” I asked quietly.

“No-one, Shepard. No-one has ever let me do that.” I kissed her again, running a hand down her cheek. “And then you look at me like that. As if I’m the only girl in the galaxy.”

“At this very moment to me, you are.”

“No wonder they all love you.”

I just kissed her again, moulding her body into mine, feeling her still hard cock poking into me. I was only surprised when she rolled onto her back, taking me with her. I didn’t have to ask what she wanted, the shy smile and nod as our eyes met telling me everything.

I didn’t just slide my cock in her though. I focused attention over her entire body first, finding most of her erogenous zones. Her breasts, which were full c-cups, received plenty of attention. I teased her cock but not all that much, finding her well-hidden and soaking wet pussy underneath her massive balls. When I touched her there, she cried out and continued to do so as I began to eat her out.

She barely lasted five minutes before she orgasmed. There was no surprise when she started to sob. “I don’t cry all the time,” she whispered, “Big night.”

“Keep going?”

“Goddess, yes. Don’t stop, Shepard.”

She tasted divine, her pussy as sweet tasting as her cum. I ate her out to a couple more orgasms before she grabbed a handful of hair and asked me to stop. Kissing back up her body, I kissed her cheeks before kissing her lips. “I don’t cry all the time. But this is the next in a series of proper firsts.”

“I don’t mind. It can be an emotional time.”

Despite having just orgasmed hard, I felt her reach down to grab my cock, guiding it to her pussy. I kissed her as I slid inside her, feeling her fingers dig into my back as she broke the kiss to gasp. “First time?” I asked.

“Yes,” she breathed. There were a couple more tears, though the smile that formed lit up her face. As I was nowhere near as long as her, sliding in my length took no time at all. We kissed again before she asked me to make love to her.

She knew enough to wrap her legs around me, leaving one arm around the back of her neck and she stroked her cock at the same time. She was incredibly tight, no surprise considering it was her first time, and I knew I wasn’t going to last long too. Our lips barely parted otherwise, moaning into each other’s mouths before she broke it again. “I love you. I love you,” she cried.

“I love you too.” Whether I meant it or not didn’t matter. The smile that was returned was what I wanted.

I think I lasted five minutes in total before I finally came inside her. I didn’t stop thrusting until I was completely empty, Shani wrapping both arms and legs around me even tighter as we continued to make out. As I was still hard, she mentioned she wanted to ride me. I was quite happy with that, so rolled onto my back, taking her with me, which caused her to squeal and laugh. Seeing her ride me with that enormous cock flopping around was incredibly exciting. “Goddess,” she cried.

“Good?”

“Oh, Shepard, I’ll want this again and again.”

“Anything for you, Shani.” Another warm smile. “Trust me, many of my girls like this.”

She leaned down, a hand to either side of me. “And they are very lucky. You have a very nice cock, Shepard.”

“Nothing like yours though.”

She kissed me on the tip of my nose. “Size isn’t everything, though I know why you love mine. But yours fills me perfectly. I love it.” I ran my hands down her back before they rested on her arse, shifting my legs, watching her face. “Am I getting fucked now?” I nodded as she actually rested her head on my chest. “Fuck me hard, Shepard. Make me yours as much as you’re mine.”

Yep, definitely in love with me. So I did what she wanted, pounding that tight little pussy for all I was worth. She loved it, moaning away, eventually having to lift herself up for comfort, crying out as I near enough jackhammered into her. I’m not sure how long I lasted, certainly longer than the first time around, but when I finally came inside her again, I think we were both relieved.

We headed for the big bathroom where we relaxed together in the hot water under the bubbles. That made her giggle away, the fact I liked a hot bubble bath, but as she relaxed against my chest, she could see why I did. Thankfully the pills we’d taken wore off as we relaxed, so by the time we dried off, we were no longer hard, though her cock, even flaccid, was enormous. She made me laugh by wiggling it in my direction as we hung up the towels. I just gave her arse a slap for being cheeky.

Back in bed, I laid back as she snuggled into me, running her hand up and down my chest. “I’m already used to this,” she said quietly.

“And I like you a lot already. You’re the first girl I’ve ever done that with during our first night together.”

“What, made love to?”

“Yes. To be fair, most don’t ask, but… Well, once you asked, I couldn’t say no.”

Rolling onto our sides, she spooned into me, wiggling her butt as I wrapped my arms around her. We both fell asleep quite quickly as it had been a rather long day. Waking the next morning, all she did was turn around to face me and we cuddled, making out at the same time, only moving when Liara opened the door and wandered in to let us know breakfast was ready.

My girls figured out what was going on when we walked out hand in hand. A few of them laughed as Shani was quite obviously embarrassed. “When is she moving in?” Liara asked.

“Seriously?” Angela exclaimed, “Just like that?”

“I assume Shani would like to go home first, wrap up everything there, then return. Is that okay?” Shani nodded and we sat down. Angela still looked stunned. My girls were used to it, so just introduced themselves, making her feel welcome straight away.

“Size king,” Aria stated.

“He’s the first one to ever take all of me. Then he made love to me in return.” I saw the faces returned. Tali just called her a lucky so-and-so. Liara and Shiala beamed at me, knowing I only did that with girls I really liked. Shani just leaned into my side. “I love him already. Is it too soon to say that?”

“Never,” Liara stated, surprising me how adamant her tone was, “The heart knows, as does the mind. If you feel that way, then tell the galaxy if you want. Let me tell you something, Shani. Every woman at this table loves this man. And many more besides.” There was a sea of nodding heads. It was nice to be loved.

“Will you be ready for group three later?” Shiala wondered.

“Of course. I had a good night’s sleep… after the sex.”

“Good. It’ll be another long day, in more ways than one, Shepard.”


	29. Galaxy's Biggest Gangbang II

ROUND ONE, GROUP THREE

I chuckled to myself as I got down on my hands and knees, realising I still had at least seven more days of this before the first round of groups was over. Jack and Oriana were behind me, getting me ready as always, while Miranda was in front of me, thrusting her cock into my mouth. Liara and Shiala were busy introducing day two though the camera was watching me at the same time.

Once I was ready, Miranda made sure she left a nice gift in my mouth, which I swallowed immediately and thanked her for. She kissed my cheek, wished me good luck, and joined the others on the lounge. Shiala placed the vid-screen in front of me and I noticed the list of girls. Nothing too large, most smaller than the day before. To be honest, while I won’t say it was a relief, as I’d love another really long, thick one, I wouldn’t complain about an easier day.

That didn’t mean they went any easier. The first girl was only ten and a half, and she slammed her cock into me all at once. “Fuck yes!” I cried, hearing her chuckle, as she immediately started to pound me. “Oh, I like you!” I called out, as she lasted all five minutes, feeling her unload all over my back.

All sixteen girls did the same thing, slamming their cock into me and just fucking me hard. None were over thirteen inches, so quite frankly, it was comfortable. A few of them adopted different positions, really driving their cocks into me, and I came at least three times during that first round. Fuck, it was good.

Liara didn’t even ask if I needed a break before the next round, glancing back and asking for the first girl. The first one up was twelve inches and thick, a slight reminder of Molia. Gripping my waist tightly, I watched her on the vid-screen drive her cock into me fast. She had quite a large chest too, and I smirked as I watched her breasts sway. When she pulled out and came, I asked for the next girl to start fucking me immediately. They seemed to realise what I wanted, so after they pulled out and came, the next girl slid her cock into me within seconds. Glancing at Liara, she seemed to know what I wanted. “As long as you stay in position. It’s unusual, Shepard.”

“What does he want?” asked one of the contestants.

“One in his mouth.”

All the girls agreed straight away. I looked at Aria and smiled. The smile she returned was nothing but loving, moving my vid-screen and kneeling in front of me. Her nine inches were soon thrusting into my mouth as girl after girl fucked my arse. Aria lasted for quite a while too, hoping she would last quite a while, though she eventually had to cum down my throat. She leaned down to give me a kiss.

Satisfied I’d had another load in my mouth, I urged on the girls to fuck me harder and faster. In addition to the cum, I could feel the sweat, though I didn’t want the air-conditioning turned up. I loved to work up a sweat while I fucked. It was bloody good exercise.

Feeling as good as I was, Liara asked if I wanted a quick break. I just asked for an energy drink, not even bothering to move. As the girls in the group took a break, I offered for one of my girls to fuck me instead. Aria leapt at the chance, wasting no time burying her cock. Realising I was about to be pounded hard, Liara gave me a straw as I got into position for Aria to really give it to me.

“Been a few days since you were my bitch, Shepard,” she said, leaning forward, hands on my shoulders.

Glancing back, I could only smile. “Oh, I’m in for it now, Aria?”

“You are,” she said, before leaning down to my ear, “But I love you.”

Liara gave her fifteen minutes of fun, more than long enough to give me a good, fast and hard fuck, and certainly enough time to give me a load. It must have been a good orgasm, as she collapsed on my back when she was done, hearing her start to actually giggle. “Damn, I needed that,” she said. Giving me a final kiss, she pulled out and practically skipped back to the lounge, hearing plenty of laughter at her demeanour.

Refuelled, I was ready for round three, and it started and ended like the first two. Each girl drove her cock into me all the way. I grunted occasionally with the bigger girls, but other than that, I loved every second I found myself pounded hard. Most of them lasted five minutes, so I was fucked hard for well over an hour. By the time the round was over, I was feeling pretty damned good, sitting back with my usual glass as Liara announced the results.

THROUGH TO ROUND TWO

Luria – thirteen inches

Selyna – thirteen inches

Ryessa – twelve inches

Iresia – twelve inches

Selria – twelve inches

Selasia – eleven inches

Arlyna – ten and a half inches

Axori – ten and a half inches

I called Shiala over and asked for what I wanted next. She laughed once I finished my question, then told Liara, who laughed as well. The crowd of girls and most of my harem disappeared, the contestants all swapping glances, wondering what they’d been kept back for. Liara approached them. “Shepard is offered the chance to double penetrate him. Would you be interested?”

Of course they all were, so she had eight sit down on the lounge and explained how it would work. The next hour or so was a lot of fun. I mounted one girl and, as soon as I was comfortable, the next girl slid her cock into me as well. And considering they had no time limit, they could really fuck me and enjoy every second. There was no selection process to the length inside me, I just moved from girl to girl, each girl getting a turn to DP me.

After three rounds of the game then an hour or so of double penetration, I did need to relax before the evening session. All the girls thanked me for the opportunity. I could only thank them in return, though made them laugh when I said I was now quite sore and needed a break. Those out of the competition would join the others in watching events unfold, though plenty of sex happened in the hotel without my presence. Futanari loved to fuck, after all, and found plenty of enjoyment in each other.

Heading to my bedroom to lie down, I was joined by Lylis, who shut the door and wondered if I’d like to make love to her. I suggested after the next round, as I just wanted to relax. She liked that idea, so she cuddled into me as we lay back and chatted about life. Shiala walked in a little later, assuming we were having sex. Noticing we weren’t, she asked if we could. I told her the same thing. She pouted for a while but still joined me on the bed too.

Liara appeared a little later, I think expecting me being pounded by someone. Instead, the three of us on the bed were laughing away about something. Sitting down on the bed, she let me know the next round was going to start shortly. “Have you not done anything in here?”

“No. Couple of hours’ rest. But Lylis and Shiala both want me this evening. Want to join in?”

“I’d love to. I’ll invite Ryla and Elana too so you can have your mini-harem at once.”

“Am I in control or…?”

“Well, I’m sure Shiala and I can double you, if you’d like.” I nodded eagerly at that idea. “I’m guessing Ryla and Elana would want you to make love to them. Lylis?”

“I do you, you do me, or vice versa,” she suggested. That was certainly agreeable, sealing it with a nice kiss.

Wandering back out to the lounge room, my girls were already sat down waiting for us, as were who I assumed were the next batch of contestants. The livestream started up as Liara made the usual introductions while Jack and Shiala got me ready. Shiala really ate my arse out quite well, almost tempted to do a lot more with her there and then. But she gave my arse a slap, letting me know I was ready, and I got into position. Vid-screen in front, I couldn’t help chuckle at some of the lengths. Round four was not going to be as easy.

ROUND ONE, GROUP FOUR

While there was no-one as long as Shani in the group, out of the sixteen girls, there were a few which made me think ‘Damn, I might be in for it this round’, glad Shiala had really eaten me out and lubed me up good and proper. I assumed that’s why she had.

Glancing back, the first girl lined up. She was quite the beauty, as all of them were to be honest, but it was what lay between her legs which interested me. “Fourteen, Shepard.”

“I know. Nice and thick. I can’t wait.” I groaned when I felt her slide it in. “Fuck yes,” I added, particularly once I felt our balls touch.

“Impressive, Shepard. Not many can take my length.”

I glanced back again. “Liara can tell you how much I love big, thick cocks in me. But what you can do now is fuck me hard.”

Feeling her adjust, that’s what she did for the next five minutes. How I didn’t cum, I don’t know, as it was magnificent. And it was just the start. The eleven and twelve inch girls were fantastic, but there were a couple of thirteen inch girls which really drove into me, plus another fourteen-inch girl, who wasn’t quite as thick as the first one, but fucked me just as hard.

I smiled when the tenth girl got into position, glancing back to look. “Fifteen and a half. Hope you give it all to me.”

Her cock was glistening from the lube. “I’ll do my best, Shepard.”

She was kind enough not to just drive it in, but once I’d taken her length, she fucked me hard without hesitation. I came all over the floor, moaning away, and once she’d pulled out and finish, I gave Liara a look, who allowed her to keep fucking me for a couple more minutes. When she was finally asked to move away, I knew I had another girl I’d want to be intimate with at another time.

She wasn’t the longest though. The last girl was lip-licking but also eye-watering, though I was glad she was last. As my back was covered in cum, I could barely turn to glance at her, but I felt her rest her long cock along my arsecrack. “Just prod me with it,” I asked. When she did, I know I muttered, “Fuck yes, this will be good.”

When I felt her slip the head of her cock in, I know I pushed back, earning a slap on one of my cheeks from her. “Wait, Shepard. You’ll get most of it.”

“Please,” I pleaded, “I want all seventeen…”

She teased me, slowly inserting more before taking it out. I think Liara let it go far longer than five minutes, and I could hear many of the girls watching murmur as I was slowly but surely fucked harder. When her hands tightly grabbed me by the hips, she drove her entire length into me. That made me cry out, but any pain was quickly forgotten as I was completely and utterly pounded. Maybe it was only five minutes, but I never wanted it to end. When she pulled out and came, she knew what to do, immediately putting her length back into me.

“We’ll have a short break,” Liara announced.

I felt my back cleaned by the girl kept fucking me. “Another five minutes, Shepard, then we do need to play the next round.”

“Okay,” I groaned.

She did kiss my cheek. “Glad you’re having so much fun. This is what Shiala and I wanted. Totally hot seeing you take such big cocks.”

The girl inside me eventually stopped, and I turned around to share a hot kiss with her. She was beautiful like all of them, light blue skin and a pair of wide and rather innocent blue eyes. Standing up, she was quite tall, coming up to my chin. When I hugged her, she did whisper, “I’ve waited years to do that.”

I couldn’t help chuckle. “I’ve been told that a few times.” She leaned back so I could kiss her again. “But, trust me, you’ll be invited back.” That made her smile as Liara asked me to get into position again.

Feeling in such a good mood, the next two rounds seemed to fly by. Fucked relentlessly by all sixteen girls, I was certainly sore by the end of it. The seventeen-inch girl, Triss, was a delight, Liara letting her fuck me for longer both times. She had to cum within the time limit, but Liara knew what I wanted. Like Shani, I had a feeling I was going to invite her to remain with us. Not just because of that magnificent cock, I spoke to her a little bit and we really hit it off. Liara could see what I had on my mind and noticed her talk with a couple of the other girls. They just looked my way and laughed, Aria yelling out ‘Size king’. We had all come to terms with it. I loved Liara and the rest for who they were. The rest of my girls I loved because they had massive cocks. Sure, most of them were beautiful, sweet girls, but we all knew what they were there for.

Aressa, the girl with fifteen and a half, was utterly fantastic as well, as was Toni, the girl with fourteen and a half. I had to remember this was only group four, and I couldn’t be inviting a girl or two to remain with each group, otherwise my harem would be enormous. Sure, a lot of variety in dick, and I knew Liara would keep a lid on any jealousy, but I knew some girls would just end up feeling left out. Though, I guess many were just happy to live with us. Most of my girls enjoyed just relaxing by the pool and jacuzzi all day, or spent time lazing on the beach. Over the years, more entertainment was provided, and we could afford it all easily thanks to Liara and her business interests.

The third round was nothing but around ninety minutes of pure, hard fucking. As soon as one girl came, the next girl was inside me within seconds. None of this ‘gently’ stuff either. They just rammed it in and started to fuck me. When a bigger girl did it, that made me cry out and groan, but they knew I was loving it. Glancing around, most of the girls watching were jerking off, while I looked at Angela, and she’d grabbed one of her sex toys, sliding quite a large dildo into her cunt. She met my eyes and blew a kiss. As for Tali, it was obvious her nerve-stim was working overdrive.

By the time the third round was over, my arse was quite sore, wincing slightly as I sat in my armchair with my usual glass as Liara announced the girls who were going through.

THROUGH TO ROUND TWO

Triss – seventeen inches

Aressa – fifteen and a half inches

Toni – fourteen and a half inches

Elzia – fourteen inches

Luyna – fourteen inches

Liria – thirteen inches

Ellyna – twelve inches

Agatiana – twelve inches

Once the girls disappeared, my mini-harem of lovers approached me. Liara sat down on my lap. “Shepard, we’ve talked, and we know what you want tonight. Before you say anything, you didn’t promise anything to us, and we are more than aware that, during this event, you will still give us attention, but regarding sex, you will be… distracted. So if you want to be with one or two others tonight, go do that. We understand and definitely won’t be jealous.”

I met the eyes of Shiala, Ryla, Lylis and Elana, all of them smiling and nodding in agreement. “Proof I don’t deserve any of you,” I said.

“Bullshit,” Shiala stated, “As Jack said, you’re the saviour, and we are only five girls of your harem. And you have two hundred odd girls who want you too.”

“And we know you really liked Triss,” Lylis added, “That look in your eyes told us everything.”

Liara kissed my cheek. “So if you’re up to it, have some dinner then go have fun.”

Rising to my feet, I gave all my girls a hug and a kiss, joining them in the kitchen, where all my other girls were sat down, chatting away. At heart, I know most of them would be missing my company in an intimate manner, particularly the newer girls to my harem. The girls with me longest were now used to it, though they’d been with me so long now, they’d enjoyed my company for years, and let’s be honest, plenty of sex happened every single day in the house.

After dinner, I headed to the hotel, asking one of the VI porters for a couple of rooms. Heading upstairs, I knocked on the door of Triss, her face lighting up upon opening it and seeing me. “Shepard!” she squealed, immediately hugging me, “Why…”

“Thought you might like a couple of hours alone with me, without worrying about a crowd and time limits.”

She leaned back, the grin broadening. “You want to fuck some more?”

“If you’d like?”

“I’d love it.”

She kissed me hard as I led her towards the bed. I wasn’t planning any real romance. I knew she’d want to fuck me, and I definitely wanted to be fucked by her. What I did find surprising was being pushed back onto the bed and she took my cock in her mouth. That made me groan, but she only sucked me for a couple of minutes before lifting me slightly, feeling her tongue at my arsehole. “Oh, I definitely like you,” I muttered.

“Getting you ready for my massive cock, Shepard.”

“Definitely, definitely like you!”

She eventually stopped, grabbing a bottle of lube from nearby, applying some to my arse then her cock. I grabbed a couple of pillows, one for my head, and one for my lower back, as she climbed onto the bed, enormous cock swinging. Placing it at my arsehole, I spread my legs and pulled them back as she leaned down to kiss me, feeling her spread me as she slowly slid her cock inside.

“Oh, I like this position, Shepard,” she breathed, “Now I can see you face.”

Smiling, I said, “And I can see yours. You are gorgeous.”

It took her a little while but I watched her slowly give me her entire length. My cock was like iron, and when she started to slowly fuck me, my cock oozed pre-cum. Resting one hand on her back, I used my free hand to stroke my cock as she occasionally leaned down to fuck me, both of us moaning as she quickly picked up the pace.

“Fuck,” I moaned.

“You have a fantastic arse, Shepard,” she breathed.

“Best in the galaxy.”

Soon enough, her cock was really pumping into me, and I came hard all over myself. She used a couple of her fingers to scoop some up and taste it, complimenting me, which was always nice to hear. Moving my legs to gently wrap around her, I wrapped my arms around the back of her neck to kiss her again. “Harder,” I whispered.

“Really?”

“Give it to me harder.”

I felt her lift her arse and drive her cock into me. It made me cry out, quickly reassuring her it was fine, and to keep going. She didn’t last more than a couple of minutes before she came inside me, but she could keep going, though obviously feeling a little worn out. So while still inside me, we rolled together so I was now riding her.

“Oh, I will definitely grow to like this view,” she said as I immediately started to lift myself up and down, stroking my cock at the same time, though she was polite enough to take over for me.

Thrusting up at the same time, she was soon pounding my arse again. After taking cock all afternoon and evening, my arse was sore, but I put that to the back of my mind. Just like Shani the night before, I’d take her cock the rest of the night. Leaning forward eventually, I rested my forearms to either side of her, giving her a gentle kiss, as her hands ran down my body and she thrust up into me hard. “Fuck yes,” I moaned.

She was soon pumping into my arse harder and faster, feeling her pull my body closer to hers. “Shepard,” she breathed into my ear.

“Keep going until you cum,” I moaned.

I’m not sure how long she fucked me for. Could have been a couple of minutes. Could have been a couple of hours. But when she finally came, I felt it flood out of my arse even though her cock remained inside me. I relaxed against her body as we continued to make out before I finally had to sit up and lift myself off her cock. I felt cum flood out of me as I rested beside her, chuckling at her cum coated and still rock hard cock. So I figured I clean it for her. “Oh, very naughty, Shepard,” she cooed, running a hand through my hair.

We eventually laid together, chatting away. She knew me very well, of course, so I got to know her in return. In addition to being gorgeous, she was quite intelligent and had a wicked sense of humour. I liked her immediately. “Consider yourself with an open invitation to return whenever you want,” I said.

The smile was beautiful. “Already?”

“Look, we’ve just had some fantastic sex. I’d like to experience that again and again.”

She hugged into me. “So would I,” she said quietly.

I would have stayed with her all night, but I was honest and admitted I wanted to see another couple of girls. When I told her who, she did have a giggle, kissed my cheek at the door, and told me to have fun. Heading to the first door, Toni was very excited to see me, but surprised her by grabbing her hand and leading her up a couple of floors. Knocking on the second door, Aressa near stumbled back in surprise, but once she noticed I was there with another girl, she pulled us both in.

“Spitroast?” she wondered.

“And more. I want everything tonight, if we can.”

“You mean a double?” Toni asked. I nodded and the two girls were rather excited at the idea.

“Just so you know, I’ve just been with Triss. So I’m probably still…” Toni stopped any further words by dragging me to the bed and bending me over, immediately using her tongue on my arse. Glancing back, Aressa just shrugged and joined in. “Never mind,” I added.

Once they were happy, I got down on my knees and blew both of them. I’d never take their whole lengths, but I took what I could, which made them both happy. I wanted both of them to cum, though, so eventually focused on Aressa first, and it wasn’t long until I took a mouthful, swallowing that as I immediately re-focused on Toni. I think she was very excited, as she gave me a mouthful within five minutes too.

Together on the bed, it was little surprise that I ended up on my back again. I loved being on all fours, but I loved looking at the face of the girl fucking me too. Aressa had a large bottle of lube, joking if she’d been expecting me. “Most girls come in hope they’ll get a visit from Commander Shepard.” I looked at Toni and she nodded. It wasn’t a surprise.

Aressa was the first one to fuck me, pillow under my head again, pillow under my lower back. While she fucked me, I turned my head so I could blow Toni at the same time, Aressa wasting no time starting to pound my arse. No surprise I came all over myself, thanks to Aressa stroking me as she pounded my arse. She came inside me once, and I told her to keep going, as Toni started to thrust into my mouth a little harder. I couldn’t take her entire length, but I did struggle. But I enjoyed it so she kept going.

Aressa finally came a second time, Toni quickly getting into position. Aressa just lay beside me as Toni curled my body and legs back, and she just slammed her cock into me over and over again. It felt wonderful, and she must have been very excited, as she came quite quickly, though was capable of going again for a quite a while until she came a second time. I had no idea how long I’d been fucking by then, but I wanted to be double before I headed home.

“All fours or reverse?” Aressa asked.

I wanted reverse, so sat on Aressa’s cock first before leaning back. Aressa would only see my back though I felt her kiss me there, as Toni got into position. Considering how big Aressa was herself, Toni struggled to slide her cock in me, and it hurt like anything. She noticed my face but I nodded for her to keep going. I don’t think she got anywhere near her length inside me, but once I lifted myself enough, both could start to thrust.

“Fuck!” I yelled.

“Okay?” Aressa asked.

“Not really, but keep going. No pain, no gain.”

Toni leaned down to kiss me, feeling Aressa thrust a little harder. It was too much, but I wanted to last as long as possible. “This is so hot, Shepard,” Toni said quietly.

I think I lasted five minutes until I had to bring events to a halt. Just those extra couple of inches was too much, Toni immediately taking her cock out of me and I slid off Aressa onto the bed. “Maybe next time, girls,” I said, both cuddling into me.

While I would have liked to stay there all night, I figured I should get some sleep, otherwise I’d want to be fucked all night and morning. I eventually left the girls alone, giving each of them a long hug and kiss before walking back to the house. The front doors were never locked, usually left open to let in the ocean breeze, the lounge room empty, and a check of the clock suggesting it was very late indeed.

Wandering into my bedroom, I wasn’t surprise to see a couple of girls asleep. Creeping up onto the bed, I lowered the sheet to reveal Liara’s stiff cock, and she woke up with a moan once I started to blow her. “Oh,” she said quietly upon noticing me. Shiala woke up too and moved across so I could alternate blowing them.

“I want a double,” I said.

Five minutes later, I was riding Shiala as Liara was pounding me from the top. I asked them to give it to me as hard as possible, and I was soon moaning loudly. It attracted attention, Aria appearing at the bedroom door. I nodded as she got up onto the bed. “Mouth or arse?” she asked.

“Get Ryla, you in the arse,” I replied.

Another couple of minutes later, Aria was also in my arse, Ryla in my mouth. I was in utter bliss. It hurt like hell, but I told them not to stop until they’d all cum in me. Ryla found it all too exciting and came in my mouth rather quickly, though I kept sucking her, only stopping to say, “Keep fucking me. Keep fucking me.”

“Totally hot,” Aria muttered.

Liara had her hands on my shoulders and was now really driving into me. I could barely focus on Ryla after a while, so she sat on the bed, stroking herself, as I leaned forward. “Fuck yeah, keep going,” I groaned.

I felt at least two loads left in me, no idea who they were, but I begged them to keep going. “Make it hurt,” I pleaded.

“Are you sure?” Liara asked. I nodded eagerly. Even Shiala underneath me really started to thrust up, despite the fact their cocks were squished together. I cried out in agony, but the tingles across my body were something else. And I wanted it, as I wanted to take two of the bigger girls together. And maybe more in the future.

I think two of them must have cum twice before I finally called enough, three of us falling in a pile as Aria pulled out and collapsed beside us. “Keep going, Liara,” I begged.

She was worn out, but knew I needed it, so she got into the ultra-aggressive position and just absolutely pounded me. Shiala barely moved, just kissing me continuously as I moaned into her mouth continuously, only breaking it to moan, “Fuck yes, Liara. Just like that. I love you. I love you.”

“I’ll keep going until you tell me to stop, Shepard.”

“If you want Aria again,” Shiala offered. I smiled and kissed her as Aria lay down so I could mount her. Once I had two in me again, Shiala just said, “Fuck him, girls. Give him everything.”

I was utterly delirious, completely cock crazy, as Aria and Liara would often joke. The pair must have fucked me for a good hour before I simply had to cry enough, left with numerous loads inside me, and I knew I wouldn’t sit down properly the next day. Liara stayed inside me and hugged me from behind as I made out with Aria before kissing Liara too.

Liara eventually pulled out and I felt her sit back. “Holy shit, Shepard, you’re so red. How sore are you?”

“Completely. But it was totally worth it.” Standing up, I felt cum dribble down my legs and I was a little unsteady, hugging Liara once she was in front of me. “Thank you for that.”

“Had enough for now?”

“Not really, but I should sleep otherwise I won’t be ready for tomorrow.”

Liara led me to the bathroom, where I sat back in the hot water, having to basically lie down as I couldn’t sit down normally. Liara sat on the edge of the bath with me, looking down on me with nothing but love in her eyes. “I really enjoyed that,” she admitted. I took one of her hands and squeezed it. “You would have let me keep going forever, wouldn’t you?”

“Absolutely.”

Smiling, she got into the water with me and gently lifted my arse, sliding inside me again. She didn’t fuck me hard, but a little water may have spilled out of the bath. It was still a lot of fun, feeling her unload in me again as we made out the entire time. After she came, we stayed connected until we had to get out, hugging tightly as we dried off. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too. And thank you for everything,” I whispered back.

“And thank you for the past couple of hours. It’s been a lot of fun but very loving too.”

Back in my bedroom, only Shiala was still there, and the three of us did the sensible thing by just going to sleep. I was still horny but my cock was finally flaccid, and I did manage to fall asleep quite quickly.

Waking up the next morning, Liara and Shiala both giggled. I felt fine, though they joked about how much I wanted to fuck the night before… and early that morning, as they told me we finished quite late. “You took dick for at least twelve hours, Shepard,” Liara explained.

“No wonder I feel a bit tender.”

“That might have been the long triple too,” Shiala added.

“Is it wrong to admit that I absolutely loved that?”

Both girls kissed me. “We loved it too,” Liara admitted.

“Definitely,” Shiala said quietly.

“But are you going to fuck this morning, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“No, I’ll wait until the next round. I’ll hit the gym and then the beach after breakfast.”

Liara shut the door to the gym so I could work out in peace, spending a good hour in there, working up a good sweat, before joining the girls for breakfast. Angela and Tali were there too, and they asked about the previous night. Both of them giggled, as did my human lovers, as they were beginning to understand what I could be like, particularly now that I was completely off the leash.

“So you really love to fuck?” Tali wondered, “Or be fucked?”

“More than anything,” I replied, but I grabbed her hand, “But you, Tali, remain how you are. When we’re finally intimate, trust me, I’ll want you as you. You don’t have to change.” I then looked at my four other human lovers. “I almost feel guilty now…”

“Oh no, we love our cocks, Shepard,” Miranda stated, the other three nodding adamantly in agreement.

“We love fucking you, Shepard,” Jack added, “And you still fuck us on occasion. Good thing our pussies still work as they once did. Now we have an extra toy to play with.”

“Well, he also fucks us in the arse too,” Kelly announced.

“He does?” Oriana wondered. Jack burst into laughter. Miranda blushed. “He does that with you, Miri?”

Miranda cleared her throat. “He does, and it’s really bloody good too.”

“Okay, can I be honest here?” Angela exclaimed, “I’ve been horny since the moment I saw him on that landing pad. I need some dick, like, right now...”

“Shepard, take the poor woman to your bedroom,” Liara suggested, “And Tali, we’ll get you hooked up as soon as possible.”

I guess fucking Angela counted as exercise, taking her by the hand and leading her to my bedroom, closing the door so we had at least some privacy, though I let her know the camera was on. She said not to worry as she lay back on my bed. We made out for a little while, but she was definitely turned on, so I rather quickly moved down to her cunt, eating her out to one orgasm quite quickly before I just enjoyed her taste, teasing her relentlessly before bringing her to orgasm a couple more times.

Once she’d somewhat recovered from that, I slid my cock inside her and we made love. I could have just pounded her, but she was after something a bit gentler than some of my other girls, and I enjoyed the feeling of being in another human woman. I barely lasted ten minutes before unloading inside her, thankful that she did have birth control. I figured we’d fuck enough where pregnancy would be a problem in the future, particularly if she did stay.

As I’d taken a pill, I stayed hard inside her, and she eventually rolled with me so she could ride me. Watching that tight little body ride my cock was rather exciting, and she enjoyed at least one more orgasm, though kept on riding me until we were both a little worn out and sweaty.

Before she had another orgasm, she slid off me and got on all fours, saying nothing but giving me the eye. Getting behind her, she lowered her head to the bed and lifted her arse. Getting into the position I think she wanted, she looked back and smiled. “Nothing but hard, Shepard.”

“Definitely like you being here.”

I gave it to her hard. She loved every second of it, and it was no surprise at all that I left a second load inside her, while she played with her clit to bring about yet another orgasm. Once she had that one, she had to ask me to stop, both of us collapsing to the bed, immediately making out again. “Think they enjoyed the show?”

“Want to star in a movie?”

“Only if they blurred my face. I do have a career to think about… for a little while longer…” She then surprised me by kissing down my body and taking my cock in her mouth, smirking at the surprised looked on my face. “You need cleaning up, Shepard,” she said. I wasn’t going to cum again, but she did blow me for a little while until I suggested we have a shower to clean up.

Walking back out in the lounge room, Liara just looked at us and asked, “Feel better?”

“Oh, I’ll be walking on air for days now, Liara. Thank you.” She paused before adding, “And can I have a copy?”

“Of course.”

Most of the girls were in the lounge room, so we spent most of the morning sitting around, just chatting and joking away. Sure, everyone sat there with erections, as we’d all taken the usual pill, but there was nothing sexual going on. Angela eventually fell asleep, so I picked her up and carried her into my room so she could get some rest. After a spot of lunch, Liara announced the next group would be ready to go shortly.

ROUND ONE, GROUP FIVE

After I was made ready by the usual suspects, gloves and kneepads in place as always, I glanced at the vid-screen placed in front of me to see the list of girls. It was already obvious Liara wasn’t exaggerating about getting really big girls to come visit. She must have noticed my face, coming over to whisper in my ear. “As I said, Shepard, everything you desire. Bigger the better.”

“So another late night tonight?” She just laughed, kissed my cheek, and told me to have fun again.

The very first girl was fourteen inches, by the name of Tessi. Having obviously watched the first couple of days, she ran her shaft along my arsecrack, teasing me before finally slipping the head of her thick cock into me. I moaned loudly when she did, hearing a couple of giggles, as I had no doubt I was in for a good afternoon. She gave me most of her length in one go. “Fuck yes,” I groaned.

Five minutes wasn’t long enough for me, but she managed to pull out and cum. I knew I couldn’t ask her to continue as the first go, but would possibly keep her in mind for that night. She was followed by a series of slightly smaller girls, mostly ten to twelve, though a couple of thirteen inch girls were in between, one with such a thick cock, named Cyana, I felt completely stretched and came hard when she buried herself in me. “Later,” I groaned when she was done. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me she was looking forward to it.

The last girl of the first round was fifteen inches, by the name of Elria. A real beauty too. I mean, they all were, but the faint tattooing of her face really highlighted her eyes and cheekbones, and she had a pair of lips that I immediately wanted to kiss. She saw the look in my eyes and blushed. Looking down between her legs, I licked my lips at what was to come. “Like it, Shepard?”

“Love it already and it’s not even in me yet.”

When it was finally in me, I came not long before her. She steadily built up a rhythm as she fucked me, and after she pulled out to cum, she knew enough already to slip her cock back inside me and kept fucking me until Liara called a halt so we could begin the next round.

Thankfully I didn’t have to wait too long for her again, as she fucked me third in the next round, followed by most of the other girls before Cyana had another girl, with Tessi this time fucking me last. If you’re wondering, these were the most memorable girls. They all had magnificent cocks and fucked me hard, but I took note of the girls I knew I’d fuck later.

Liara suggested a small break before the last round, mostly for the girls. Knowing I wanted to keep fucking, a couple of girls from my harem joined me on the floor, Ralis underneath me, Molia on top, and I was well and truly doubled. I could see the look on most our visitors, and could see they were very interested in what was going on. “Fuck me, Molia,” I moaned, “Pound that arse.”

Both hands on my shoulders, she really drove her cock into me. It started to hurt as always, but she lasted quite a while before unloading in me. I then asked her to pull out and flipped around, leaning back on Ralis, asking Molia to enter me again, this time Ralis taking control, though Molia couldn’t resist fucking me either. I looked around and noticed Aratiana, gesturing for her to join in. “Sure?” Molia asked.

I nodded, gritted my teeth, and waited for Aratiana to try and slide inside me too.

“Okay, this is totally fucking hot,” Jack shouted.

“Holy shit, Shepard. Unbelievable!” Tali added.

“Fuck yes!” I cried as Aratiana entered me too. Once they were ready, I added, “Fuck me until I tap.”

Liara and Shiala both got in close with cameras as thirty-six inches of cock fucked my arse. It hurt from the moment they started, but the endorphins, adrenaline and tingles across my body got me through it. I came all over myself again, Molia kissing me hard as she tried her best to fuck me. “So tight with three, Shepard.”

“Won’t last much longer.”

“I’ll cum in a minute,” Aratiana stated.

I’m glad she did, as I was on the verge of tapping. Once I felt her cum, she pulled out, allowing Molia and Ralis to really pound me again. I’m not sure how long it lasted but they both came in me again and we could finally relax, Molia pulling out so I could lie on the floor next to Ralis. “Okay, now who enjoyed that?” Liara asked. Every single girl in the room raised their hand. “Well, Shepard, after the end of this, you might be having a lot of double and triple cocks.”

“I won’t complain,” I joked.

After that, the third round was rather easy. The three girls I remembered the best went last, no doubt designed by Liara, the three absolutely pounding me. I was rather sore after being tripled, but I still enjoyed every second, particularly Cyana, her cock so thick, it reminded me of Molia and Ralis together. I was already having thoughts about her.

THROUGH TO ROUND TWO

Tessi – fourteen inches

Cyana – thirteen inches

Elria – fifteen inches

Veya – thirteen inches

Nyxemi – twelve inches

Selani – ten inches

Nyxanni – ten and a half inches

Telia – ten inches

As for Tessi, I asked her to remain in the room with Elria after the scores were read out. They both sat on my lap as I consumed my usual glass, and I asked them a few questions. Liara already knew what I wanted, and didn’t say a thing when I took them by the hand and led them to my bedroom, closing the door. “I want you both at once.”

They were both very excited by the prospect. I had them both spitroast me first, each of them leaving a load in my arse, and I enjoyed sucking them both off at the same time, before I had Elria lie down, mounting her cock, before Tessi topped me. Taking both their cocks at the same time hurt as always, but considering what I’d done earlier, I took them easier than other big girls before. Once I felt both of them bottom out, I found it all rather unbelievable. I was stretched out more than ever, and I probably should have tapped out… but I fucking loved it.

“Okay, just go slow,” I said. Within a minute, I was moaning loudly, kissing Elria had below me. “Oh fuck, that’s good,” I groaned.

“This is so hot,” Elria stated.

I felt Tessi lay a hand on my shoulder and lean forward. “We can do this whenever you want, Shepard,” she breathed into my ear.

“All the time,” I whispered, “Fuck me forever.”

I started to move myself, wanting more of their cock and harder, but I couldn’t keep going, otherwise I’d hurt myself, so I eventually had to tap out. Tessi just kissed my cheek and pulled out, lying down next to me. I could now easily rise Elria until she came inside me, and once she had, I immediately mounted Tessi, riding her really hard, so much so that even she admitted surprise at how hard I descended her cock. “Hitting the right spots,” I grunted. When she came inside me, I finally had enough and lay down between them.

“Like this often, Shepard?” Elria wondered.

“I’m off the leash now. As long as I’m not completely stupid, Liara will let me fuck whoever and whenever I want. If you’ve watched any editions of the game before, you’ll see there are differences. I’m not being fucked for basically four hours solid.”

“Cock crazy is the term I’ve heard used,” Tessi added.

“Yep. And Liara knows I love them big. That’s why every visitor is bigger than ten inches. But I really love girls like yourselves.”

“So what about that triple earlier?”

“Oh, I love it nowadays. But I figured if I could have three twelve, I could have you two. But… well, you’re both incredibly thick so it wasn’t as easy as I thought.”

Liara eventually did walk in as the three of us were just chatting, suggesting I should have a bite to eat before the evening session. I walked both girls back to the hotel, suggesting I might invite them back soon. While I was there, I did head upstairs to one room in particular. Knocking on the door, I think Shani nearly burst into tears upon opening it and seeing me. I gave her a long hug as I shut the door with my foot.

“Don’t you have to start soon?”

“Thought I’d just come up and say hello.”

The smile on her face was so sweet, I knew how she already felt about me. It was no longer surprising. Every room had a minibar, so we sat back on her bed and just talked. She showed a lot of interest in my life there, and I was honest about everything we did, adding the reason I was honest was so, if she did move in with us, nothing would come as a surprise. Part of me did want to have some fun with her, but there was a call on the small terminal next to the bed after around half an hour, Liara asking me to head back to the house. “Want to come watch?” I asked.

“I can watch here.”

I smiled. “I’m suggesting you watch and join me afterwards.”

“Oh…” She kissed me cheek and we headed hand in hand back to the house. Liara noticed, a smile but shake of the head, knowing what I was planning. Shani gave me another kiss on the cheek as I led her to my armchair.

“If you want to stroke yourself while watching, I would certainly find it very exciting,” I suggested quietly.

“Get myself read for you?”

“Absolutely.”

“And I’m staying the night?”

“Definitely.”

ROUND ONE, GROUP SIX

I’ll admit to being distracted by Shani sat so close to me, at least when the first round started. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed the succession of big cocks fucking me, but my eyes glanced in her direction far too often. I already liked her a lot, not just because of the massive cock, but we had made a real connection. After the first five girls fucked me, Liara actually wandered over, getting down on her knees next to me. “You really like her, don’t you?” she whispered.

“Am I that obvious?” Liara giggled. “I’ll be honest, I really do.”

“Okay, that’s fine. But get your head in the game for now. You’re distracted.”

“No worries. Tell you what, do a quick re-organisation, get a couple of really big girls in me.”

Liara changed it on the sly, and the next girl was sixteen-inches, name of Nelia. Long and definitely very thick, Liara had made the right choice, looking back as she slid her cock against me. Feeling her pop the head of her thick cock inside me, I gasped as she slid quite a lot of her length in me. “Fuck yes!”

My mind was back in the game as Nelia gave it to me for the full five minutes, and I kept her in mind, as she was very cute. The following girl was fourteen and a half, but even thicker, a gorgeous dark-skinned asari called Leya. And she loved to fuck hard, adopting the aggressive position immediately once she’d slid her cock inside me, grabbing a handful of hair as she pounded me, slapping my arse for good measure. I liked her immediately. I also think she nearly came in me, excited as she was, barely pulling out in time though she still fired more than long enough.

The rest of the girls were a lot of fun and really good fucks, until the last girl, Stori. She was only… I laugh when I say ‘only’ about twelve inches now, considering I remember when Molia first appeared at a previous gangbang. Anyway, she only had twelve inches but it was thick, the thickest I’d ever seen. My mouth watered the prospect, amazed it was still an iron bar despite it’s thickness. She noticed my eyes looking at it.

“It’ll stretch you, Shepard.”

“God yes.”

She laughed getting into position behind me. She had to push to slip even the head inside me, taking a deep breath once it popped through. She didn’t lie, it stretched me more than I could remember, at least only a single cock. It felt fantastic by the time she’d buried it completely. “Fuck yes!”

“Give it to him!” Jack shouted.

“Keelah, I’ve never seen one so thick,” Tali added.

Glancing back, I joked, “Usually have two cocks in me feeling this full.”

She started to thrust into me, though replied, “Most lovers can’t handle me, Shepard.”

“Oh, I’m loving it already.” I glanced at Shani, watching for a moment as she stroked her eighteen inches, before looking back at Stori. “Give it to me!”

It was the best five minutes of the group so far. When she pulled out and came, I asked her to keep going afterwards. Liara gave me another five minutes before she said the next round should begin. After such a thick cock, the first few felt fantastic as always, but nothing like that. Only when Nelia returned did I feel anything close to Stori, wasting no time giving me all sixteen again. She went so far as to lean forward, both hands on my shoulders, as she thrust into me. That made me cum hard within a couple of minutes.

By the time the third round started, I was feeling rather good about things. Leya was rather early, but gave me quite a good fuck despite that, and after she’d cum on my back, I asked her to come to my front so I could give her cock a bit of a suck. She did have to leave by the time the next girl started, but I would keep her in mind for later. Stori was the penultimate girl, no doubt organised by Liara, once again adopting the aggressive position to drive her cock into me. She leaned forward to whisper in my ear, “I love your arse, Shepard.”

“And I love your cock,” I moaned back. I heard Aria shout out ‘cockslut’ while various other comments were made, urging her on to fuck me even harder.

She came hard when she finally pulled out, just about making sure she didn’t collapse on top of me. I had her come around to my face so I could suck her cock too, before whispering I would come visit at a later time, which definitely pleased her.

The last girl was Nelia. How she didn’t tear my arsehole apart during that final round, I’m not entirely sure. She pounded me harder than ever Stori, just jackhammering me completely. I came hard again, the floor underneath me now coated in my cum. “Oh god…” I cried, “Don’t stop!” She didn’t, pulling out to cum, but immediately slid inside me again. My back was cleared of cum and I immediately flipped onto my back, one of the girls throwing me a pillow to lift my arse up, as Nelia leaned forward as I spread my legs. A couple of girls go down to hold my feet in place as Nelia continued to pound me. “Don’t pull out when you cum.”

“Oh, I’m not cumming anywhere except your arse now, Shepard.”

I adjusted myself again and felt her go even deeper into me, making me moan and cry out at the same time. The two girl holding my ankles pulled them back even further, lifting my butt even higher, so Nelia was now almost driving down into me. I pulled her down to kiss me, surprising her, as she probably thought that never happened, the smile incredibly shy once we broke the kiss. “Well, I didn’t expect that,” she said quietly.

She lasted another five minutes before burying herself and unloading, wrapping my arms and legs around her as she relaxed on my chest. I looked around and noticed most girls had been watching, though the livestream had finished. “Feel good, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“Yeah, thanks for that.” I kissed Nelia on the forehead. “And thank you too.”

“Oh, my pleasure, Shepard.”

Liara finally announced who would go through to the next round.

THROUGH TO ROUND TWO

Nelia – sixteen inches

Leya – fourteen and a half inches

Stori – twelve inches

Selessa – thirteen inches

Luvos – twelve inches

Basia – twelve inches

Temi – thirteen and a half inches

Arenia – eleven inches

I noticed the longing of quite a few girls as they were escorted out, though they had all been told I would fuck any girl of my choosing. Shani was still waiting for me, so I gave Nelia a kiss and a hug, wishing her good luck in the next round, and I might visit her before then.

Liara and Shiala told me to have fun, eventually leaving me with Shani, who stood up so I could sit in my armchair, as she sat back down sideways on my lap. She giggled as I drank my usual glass, and she asked to have a sip. She made an appreciative sound and we both found it amusing as we shared it. Once that was finished, we started to make out, quickly getting rather hot and heavy, picking her up and carrying her over to the lounge, where she ended up on her back. “Can you make love to me first?” she asked shyly.

I wasted little time sliding my cock inside her, gently fucking her as we continued to make out. I didn’t fail to notice we had a small audience, though they watched from a distance, and I don’t think Shani noticed, her eyes only for me. Getting comfortable, I started to stroke her cock at the same time, simply amazed at its girth and length. “Oh Shepard,” she breathed.

Smiling, I whispered, “I love your cock and your pussy, Shani.”

That made her giggle before she pulled me down to kiss me again. “Well, I love your cock and arse,” she retorted gently.

Wrapping her legs around me, I didn’t fuck her too hard, though it didn’t take long for me to feel an orgasm approaching. She was making noises that suggested she was going to have one, though whether she would ejaculate or it was the other way, I couldn’t be sure. When she finally did cum, it was from her cock, absolutely coating her breasts and stomach. I asked her to leave it until I was done, cumming inside her a couple of minutes later, immediately pulling out and licking up her cock, giving her thick head a good clean before licking up her stomach and breasts. A bit of her cum slid onto the lounge, but that could be cleaned later.

I heard footsteps, unsurprised to see my mini-harem approach. “Shani, you will be a welcome addition to our group here,” Liara said.

Shani looked at me and smiled. “So you don’t mind?”

“Though Shepard would like to keep a realistic limit on how many girls live here, we know he’s already made a connection with yourself. He’s happy, we’re happy, and you’ll definitely be happy.”

She thanked all the girls before they left Shina and I alone. No surprise that we headed rather quickly to my bedroom, where I got on all fours, lowering my head and lifting my arse. She was still rock hard, though spent a little time lubing up her massive cock. She then surprised me by lowering her head to eat my arse, and she was very talented. “Oh my,” I moaned.

“Watching a few girls do it,” she said before her tongue resumed its task. Once she’d had her fun, she spent a little time lubing me up before placing the head of her cock at my arsehole. She let me control it, pushing back as her cock slid inside me.

“Fuck yes,” I moaned again as I felt her push inside me at the same time. Somehow, I took the entire length, slowly but all at once. I then leaned back, where as we were both on our knees, I could turn my head to kiss her. “Fuck my arse,” I said quietly.

I couldn’t stay in that position too long, needing to lean forward again, looking back as she started to really pound me. She was so excited, I couldn’t help smile, though she was stretching me more than anything, and I knew I’d be sore the next morning. “Oh Shepard,” she whispered.

“Cum as many times as you want, sweetie. I want this all night.” I was tempted to invite others, but I figured one more night alone with her, then we could have fun as a group.

When I watched her grab tightly onto my hips and change her position, I knew I was going to be in for it. “Will this be okay?”

“God yes, Shani. Really give it to me. If it’s too much, I’ll let you know.” She both her hands rested on my shoulders, I kissed the top of one of them.

I cried out at the first hard thrust, the angle so deep, I thought her cock was going to enter my throat. Each thrust was hard, causing me to close my eyes at times. It felt better than any cock I’d had before but the pain was immense. I also wanted her more than anything, and while it hurt, the overriding joy meant I could handle it. “Don’t stop, sweetie,” I pleaded. Her thrusts remained hard but she started to go faster, the only sounds being our breathing and the slapping of skin. I felt her bury her cock inside me and cum, her body shaking as it must have been a great orgasm, before she kept on going.

“Change?” she asked.

I knew what she meant, immediately turning onto my back, hooking hands under my knees so she had complete access to me. She buried her cock inside me again easily, leaning down to kiss me. Keeping her nose barely a couple of inches from mine, she resumed utterly pounding my arse, looking for the best angle to fuck me. I came hard all over myself too, holding her body tight to me for a minute as it was a very good one. She kept right on fucking me until I released her.

I’m not sure how long we fucked, but she came in me twice more before I had to ask her to stop. She didn’t pull out straight away, resting against me as I stroked her cheek. The look in her eyes told me everything she was thinking and feeling. To be honest, mine probably looked the same. I was definitely falling for her, and she would definitely be part of my mini-harem once she stayed permanently.

I suggested we have a bath, an idea which she loved, and we were soon soaking together in the heat and bubbles of the water. I continued to get to know her, unsurprised to hear she was a veteran, and I was saddened to hear she’d lost all her family. “You’ll have a new one with us,” I whispered into her ear.

“Have you spoken to your others about… I know it’s… I mean…”

I chuckled, knowing exactly what she was going to ask. “Yes, Shani, it’s been discussed with others. We won’t yet, as we still want to have fun without that being an issue, but I’m not getting any younger either, so it will happen sooner rather than later.”

“I want a baby,” she whispered.

“And I want one with any of my girls who want to have one. I think Commander Shepard is going to have a lot of offspring.”

“I’m still young, Shepard. I can wait. We can make love all the time… Well, as often as we can, considering all your other girls.”

“Would you be interested in group sex?”

That made her laugh. “Of course, Shepard. I’ve loved the past couple of times, having you just to myself, but Liara and Shiala have explained what it is like here. And I love watching you with others too.”

“Well, that’s sorted then.”

I knew my harem was only ever going to get bigger the longer the game continued. And I didn’t actually mind one little bit.


	30. Galaxy's Biggest Gangbang III

I’ll admit, I was feeling it the next morning, but waking up with Shani was very nice. Thankfully, despite waking with the normal erections, neither of us wanted to have sex. She remained spooned against me, my hand just trailing up and down her stomach, as we just relaxed with each other. She knew this would probably be the last time for a while, so we stayed there for as long as we could until our hunger drove us to the kitchen.

After we ate, I escorted Shani back to the hotel, where we hugged for a long time before we kissed and she headed inside. Back in the kitchen, my mini-harem was waiting for me as I sat back on the stool. “She’s completely and utterly in love, Shepard,” Liara stated, “It’s actually really sweet.”

“I’ll admit, I’m falling her in return, quite quickly. And before any of you say anything, not just because of what’s between her legs.”

“That’s just a bonus,” Shiala joked, “But she’s incredibly sweet. Gorgeous as well.”

“Up for another day, Shepard?” Liara wondered.

That made me laugh. “Of course. Took eighteen inches for a couple of hours last night. Anything today should be… I’ll shut up, as no doubt there’ll be something waiting for me…” Then I met her eyes. “Is there anyone bigger?” The smirk suggested something. “Seriously?”

“Just wait and see, Shepard.”

I headed to the gym for an hour or so before wandering down to the beach, where plenty of girls were already sunbathing. With so much skin on offer, I would have fucked my brains out if it wasn’t for the fact I would have thirty-two girls later that afternoon and evening, and would no doubt fuck between the two sessions and then afterwards too.

ROUND ONE, GROUP SEVEN

After lunch and a quick nap, I headed out into the lounge room, where the sixteen girls were sat down, ready to go, while Liara was making her usual introductions with Shiala. From what I’d heard, viewing figures were increasing each day, and the website was going nuts with girls desperate to visit. Liara was already talking of an even bigger game, left wondering how big it could get!

Once in position and all lubed up as normal, Shani placed the vid-screen in front of me so I could see the list of girls. I counted none under twelve inches, giving Liara a glance. She just returned a knowing smile. “Most groups are like this now,” Shiala whispered.

“Really?” I asked, trying not to sound too excited.

“As we said, Shepard, big girls just for you. We want you to be ploughed until this is over.”

“And that is why I love you both.”

The first six girls were all twelve inches. I was fucked good and proper for thirty minutes, urging all of them on to fuck me harder each time. The days of girls starting out gently were long past, or so it seemed. Soon as our balls touched, I just wanted it hard and fast. With six loads on my back, I was already feeling quite good, and that’s when the next girl got in position. Looking back, she had an enormous cock, was quite youthful looking and utterly gorgeous. Resting her cock against me, she seemed very nervous. “Okay?” I asked.

“I’m a virgin,” she whispered.

Okay, I couldn’t have that, at least not her first time during the game, a five-minute fuck, so I immediately called over Liara, letting her know. My back was immediately cleaned up, Shiala announcing a temporary pause as Liara, the girl and I headed immediately to my bedroom. “You don’t want your first time like that,” Liara stated.

“But I want…”

“Your name is Teria?” I asked. She nodded, already shy in front of me. “Liara is right, you don’t want your first time to be like that. So what I suggest is that you sit out the game and we have fun afterwards.”

The smile on her face was so sweet, I just had to give her a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Liara, I think you should just give Teria a pass to the next round.”

“Of course, Shepard. I think that’s fair.”

Wandering back out to the lounge room, all eyes fell upon us as Teria sat down, I got back into position and Liara told them what was discussed. All the girls were supportive, Teria invited to sit with my girls as they told her what it would be like. I couldn’t help smile at them all, as that is what they were like. Always supportive, never jealous. I couldn’t remember ever being with a virgin so that would be interesting, at least.

The game carried on, a couple of fourteen inch girls, by the names of Steya and Axyria, admitting they were twins. I immediately had thoughts and joked with them about having them at once. “Do you think we’ve not done that before?” Steya asked.

“Oh, we’re definitely doing that again.” Steya disappeared, whispered something to her sister, and they both nodded in my direction.

They weren’t the longest of that group though, as there was another girl of sixteen inches, Ryvos. Sixteen, thick, and fucked me ever so hard, thankful she was last so, once she pulled out and came, she immediately slid her cock back inside me. “Fuck me until you cum again,” I said. Liara didn’t say a thing, just letting the pair of us keep fucking until I had what I wanted.

The second round began as soon as Ryvos unloaded in me, the next girl slamming her cock into me straight away. “Fuck yes, just fuck me hard,” I moaned. Glancing back, I added, “Line up, girls. I don’t want to feel empty.” I heard a few of my girls’ chuckle as the other fourteen girls did as I asked. I was pounded solidly for the next hour, not empty for longer than a few seconds. The twin girls went back to back, and I whispered that I’d like them to double me later. They definitely loved that idea.

By the third round started, I knew I wouldn’t want to stop after the game was finished. Liara noticed the look in my eyes, came over and whispered, “Fuck whoever you want, but perhaps leave Teria for tonight?” That sounded like a good idea, so I nodded my agreement.

The third round was much like the second, though I think each girl fucked me just that little bit harder. I absolutely loved Ryvos already, adopting my favourite position, pulling back my hair as she drove into me. She certainly got plenty of encouragement from my girls, as they all knew what I loved too. A few of the twelve inch girls were marvellous, amazed that I could now take their lengths no easily, but I obviously enjoyed it so much. By the time the last girl was finished, I was eager to continue, but Liara was well aware what I wanted, suggesting I take a short break, drink my glass, and the girls she knew I wanted would be held back.

I spoke with Teria first, away from everyone else. She looked a little worried, like I’d change my mind, quickly reassuring her I hadn’t. “After the evening session,” I suggested, “We’ll have a little dinner, then we’ll make a night of it. Your first time shouldn’t be rushed.”

“So I’m staying the night?”

“Of course.”

She squealed with delight, hugging me tightly. “I can’t wait.”

“You can come sit with my girls again for the next group. Soon as that’s over, we’ll enjoy the rest of the night together.”

THROUGH TO ROUND TWO

Teria – seventeen inches

Steya – fourteen inches

Axyria – fourteen inches

Ryvos – sixteen inches

Tanni – thirteen inches

Vasia – twelve inches

Faria – twelve inches

Elessa – twelve inches

It would come as no surprise that I wanted the twins together for an hour or two. Most of my girls hung around, as they probably had a good idea what was going to happen. Steya was still nice and lubed up, so she remained sitting on the couch as I straddled her lap, sliding down that long thick cock until I bottomed out. “Fuck yeah,” I groaned.

Looking back, I shuffled so Axyria could join. I cried out when she had to force her cock in a little bit, and I could see Liara and Shiala still filming. “Live stream?” I wondered.

“Yes, Shepard. But we’ll add it to a new film later too.”

Slowly but surely Axyria gave me her length too. “Fuck yes,” I moaned, “Okay, girls, give it to me.”

I came hard within five minutes. It hurt like hell, but the feeling of two enormous cocks fucking my arse was overwhelming, pleading with them not to stop. Axyria really started to fuck me, needing to lean forward, resting my head against the couch next to Steya’s head. “Holy shit, Shepard.”

“Fucking wonderful. Cum in me and keep going.” I felt Axyria step up onto the couch to change her position, glancing back and groaning. “Fuck yes, do me.”

I’m not sure how long I managed, though they both came inside me at least once, before I had to tap out. Both girls stopped immediately, more than aware of the rules, Axyria gently pulled her cock out of me and sitting down, as I just rested on Steya’s lap. I gave both of them a gentle kiss as thanks before standing up.

When I walked towards Molia, her face absolutely lit up. We probably hadn’t fucked in days, so when I slid down her cock, the kiss we shared was far more than loving than anything. And where there was Molia in my arse, there was generally Ralis, her best friend immediately joining Molia in my arse. Having seen me just get properly fucked by the twins, the pair took it easy on me until they needed to cum, so fucked me hard until they both left a load in me.

And that was how the next hour or so went, all my girls getting a turn, never less than two cocks inside me at once. Well, to put it better, two cocks always in my arse, one occasionally in my mouth. Once I mounted Shiala, I had Liara and Aria both in my arse as well, with Ryla in my mouth. A couple of the other girls took over filming as the four pounded my two holes.

“Cum in me twice, all of you,” I pleaded. Aria and Liara did swap positions so both could really drive into me, and I moaned so much, I could hear some of the other girls chuckling.

Aria just leaned forward. “Fucking cockslut,” she whispered into my ear.

“I’m your cockslut,” I stated with a chuckle, followed by a groan as she thrust into me rather hard.

When they all came in me again, it was they who called a halt to proceedings rather than myself. Probably a good idea, though all my girls got a kiss and a hug for a fun afternoon. Figuring I should have a shower, I took the twins with me, Liara giving me a not so subtle warning about not fucking in the shower, and I did listen to her, the three of us just washing each other down. As always, they knew all about me so I asked them plenty of questions. Like most girls, they were old enough to have fought in the war, and were only a few decades only than Liara and Shiala.

After escorting them back to the hotel, I headed back to the lounge, sitting back on the couch with a couple of my girls. As they’d all just had the opportunity to fuck me, they had changed the channel on the vid-screen to one of the previous videos. A few stroked themselves but the others were chatting between themselves, the movie simply background noise. Shiala eventually came to sit with me, and we lay down together, watching me fucked by a variety of cocks. No idea what movie it actually was, but it involved me only getting fucked by my girls.

“Ready for this evening?” she wondered

“How do you mean?”

“Sleeping with a virgin. It will be different.”

I chuckled. “I’ll have to be in control for once. Probably best I’m on my back so she can get the full experience.”

“And the bonus for you is the massive cock, of course.”

I ran my hand down her body towards her cock, gently grabbing and stroking it. “You know I love you and your cock more, gorgeous,” I whispered into her ear.

That made her smile as she turned around to face me. “I know you do,” she said before kissing me. Five minutes later, she was cuddled into me, fast asleep. I must have fallen asleep myself, as I was shaken awake by Liara later, letting me know the next round would start in half an hour.

ROUND ONE, GROUP EIGHT

I was already in the lounge room as the line of sixteen girls wandered in for the next group. As always, all of them were beautiful, and I could get a look at the sizes available. Once again, I don’t think any were under twelve inches, and I had a pretty good eye for sizes nowadays. I approached one or two of the girls, saying hello while giving their cock a stroke or two. One or two were incredibly thick at the same time, so I knew I’d be in for a good time again.

Teria walked in just before I got into position, escorted by Ryla and Lylis. All of them smiled in my direction, and I had a feeling they were giving her advice. Once again, I couldn’t help but feel proud of all my girls. Any new girl was immediately made to feel welcome and one of the group. They’d already done that with Shani, and I’d seen her by the pool, surrounded by many of my girls, along with Triss, who I’d invited, while I’m sure I’d mentioned inviting Tessi. Even if I hadn’t, my girls knew me well, and she was already part of the group. Shani walked in just as I was getting down onto my knees, being a little cheeky by sitting in my armchair. I just winked in her direction as Shiala placed the vid-screen in front of me. Kissing my cheek, she simply whispered, “Have fun.”

The first girl might have been a sign of thing to come, glancing back as she teased my hole. “I’ve watched you this week, Shepard. I think you can take all fifteen easily.”

“Why not slide it all in at once and find out, Niyna?”

So she did just that. She didn’t just slam it in, but once she slid it in, there was no stopping until our balls touched. My cock was immediately as hard as steel, feeling her get into position, before she started to fuck me. Surprisingly, it wasn’t the usual hard fuck, taking her time to build up a tempo, and when she pulled out, I was surprised it was over. Feeling her lean forward, she whispered, “Can’t wear that arsehole out too early, Shepard.”

“Oh, I definitely like you.” She kissed my cheek and moved away, immediately replaced by another girl, who did just slam her cock into me. “Fuck yes,” I cried.

I was utterly pounded by the next half a dozen girls, each giving me everything for five minutes, just pulling out in time, the next girl immediately slamming their cock into me and fucking me hard without hesitation. I came while one of them fucked me, a girl with a nice twelve-inch cock, and that excited her tremendously. Any girl that made me cum usually got very excited, and would generally cum quite quickly after me.

There was one girl in particular I was waiting for, and when she got in position behind me, I couldn’t help look back and smile. “Been waiting for you, Lani.”

“I understand you love them long and thick.”

“God yes. Meet many who can take all seventeen?”

“You missed the half, Shepard. And no, most tap out way too soon.”

My grin broadened. “Give me the whole thing. Love them long and thick, as you said.”

When she slid inside me, I groaned as she stretched me out. Not like two or three, but it was much thicker than any girl previously. She didn’t give me the whole length in one go, slowly fucking me once she’d put at least half in. I felt her move, glancing back to her see crouching forward, resting her hands on my shoulders. “Just like Niyna, I won’t give you everything yet,” she said quietly.

“Last round?” She breathed in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

“I’m going to make you tap out in five minutes.”

That gave me a good chuckle. “As long as I get the whole thing inside me later.”

She bit my ear and fucked me hard before pulling out and unloading on my back like the rest. She was the biggest girl of that round, though there was another girl of fifteen inches, Ryana who had no problem giving me her whole length immediately. I thoroughly enjoyed that, so after she came and her being last, I had her keep fucking me until the beginning of the next round. Liara must have seen how much I was enjoying it, as she let us fuck until Ryana came inside me, swinging around so I could suck her cock too. Feeling her hand through my hair, she cooed as I cleaned her off. “Well, I’m getting the special treatment here.”

“I love sucking cock,” I freely admitted, “Well, futanari anyway. Let’s not get carried away here.” Sitting up on my knees, I then surprised her by kissing her, her green eyes lighting up in surprise.

The second round was just like the first, with a succession of girls absolutely pounding my arse for close enough to the five minutes before pulling out. Liara was now looking after me regarding the order in which they fucked me, learning who I really liked during the first round, generally leaving them for later during the next two rounds. Lani was first of those I really enjoyed, and teased me again, still not giving me her whole length, even when I pleaded with her to give it to me.

I’ll admit, I loved the fact she denied it to me, because she knew I’d come begging for it later. Smart girl.

Niyna and Ryana went back to back last. Niyna again didn’t pound me though gave me her entire length, and Ryana being last again, just utterly pounded me. Once my back was cleared, I placed her on the floor and mounted her, putting on a show for the girls as she had no problem thrusting up into me as I bounced down. I came all over her chest, coating her breasts in my cum, as she eventually unloaded in me again. Resting on my forearms, she said, “Anyone would think you like this!”

“I’m constantly sore but it’s totally worth it.”

That made her laugh as I got off her, feeling cum dribble as always. Jack had no problem getting up from the lounge and behind me to clean me out, quickly joined by Oriana. I couldn’t help look at Miranda in surprise. “I had no idea she had that side to her,” my former XO admitted.

Liara suggested I have a short break before the last round, so I sat down with the other girls, learning their names and asking a few questions. They were all young and very excitable, and as I always say, utterly gorgeous. Maybe if I hadn’t killed my clone… First time I’d thought of him in years!

Everyone was in a great mood for the last round. I urged on every girl who fucked me, all of them shooting great lengths, and Liara perhaps sensed I wanted a complete gangbang. If I hadn’t given my word to Teria, I’d have asked Liara to organise it, so after the first six girls, I asked Shiala over. “Keep all their names,” I requested.

Shiala just smiled. “Of course, Shepard. Though I would suggest doing something like that after the first group stage.”

“That’s what I was thinking too.”

Liara had organised it well again. Ryana was earlier than the other two, and I think she did everything she could to make me tap out. It was merciless fucking, the sort where I just had to lower my head as she fucked me. Liara could see I was loving it so much, I think she forgot to keep time, and I barely got myself back in position as Ryana pulled out and came. Once she’d emptied herself, I pulled her around to the front to blow her, still sucking her off as Niyna slid her cock inside me. And when I felt one of her hands on my shoulder, I glanced back to see her getting in position.

“Fuck yes!” I cried before Ryana slid her cock back into my mouth. Liara didn’t say a word, understanding I could stay in position. This time, Niyna fucked me as hard as she could, just like Rayna.

“Glad you came, Niyna?” Ryana asked.

“Was hoping I’d end up in some sort of spitroast.”

“Think he’d let us double him?” I moaned my agreement around Ryana’s cock. “Well, all he has to do is come find us.” I moaned something to suggest I’d do just that. I was fairly sure Niyna fucked me for longer than five, but it probably wasn’t, feeling her unload and pull out. I would have asked to keep going, but I knew Lani was next, and I was still hoping she’d give me her entire length. That didn’t stop me kissing both Rayna and Niyna, assuring them they would definitely get a visit. The smile they each returned lit up their faces.

When Lani lined up behind me, I wondered what she would do. When she slammed in at least half her cock, causing me to cry out in surprise, I hoped she’d give me her entire length. I hadn’t cum with the previous two girls, managing to hold back the orgasm I could feel building. Glancing back, I said, “If you give me everything, I’ll cum harder than ever.”

“Hands free?”

“With a cock like yours, definitely.”

She teased me but finally buried her entire length, feeling her enormous balls rest against mine. The moan I released made my girls laugh amongst themselves. “You know, I think if left to him, he’d have a cock in his arse all day and night,” Jack stated. I gave her a look to which she added, “Yep, he definitely would.”

Lani started slowly but pulled nearly all the way out before driving her cock back in. Within a minute, she was fucking me hard and fast, and I came hard a couple of minutes later, the sort of orgasm that left my arms so weak, I had to lean down. Liara extended the time limit, allowing Lani to fuck me for longer, knowing I needed at least a couple of minutes to recover. No-one complained, as it had happened before. Sometimes, my orgasms were far too good!

When I was finally back in position, she pulled out and came rather quickly before sliding her cock back in, continuing to fuck me as Liara announced the scores and my back was cleared.

THROUGH TO ROUND TWO

Niyna – fifteen inches

Lani – seventeen and a half inches

Ryana – fifteen inches

Lori – fourteen inches

Voni – thirteen inches

Traria – twelve inches

Gyria – twelve inches

Reya – fourteen inches

Lani was still pounding me when Liara got down in my ear. “Shepard, you did promise Teria…”

“Just let her cum in me, then we can move on.”

She laughed, kissed my cheek, and told me to have fun. I did wat to switch positions though, my girls throwing me a couple of pillows for my head and lower back. Lani couldn’t help smile as she got in position. “Careful, Shepard, otherwise I’ll get attached.”

“Oh, you’re definitely coming back.”

She was careful sliding her cock back inside me but, once buried, she wasted no time slamming me. When I placed my heels on her lower back, she grinned and leaned down to kiss me. “Think someone is enjoying this.”

“Definitely want to feel you cum in me again.”

“Won’t be too long. Your arse is fantastic, though I’m sure you’re told that a lot.”

“Won’t tire hearing about it though. I just love being fucked by my girls or my visitors.”

She kissed me again, lifting me up slightly to really drive her cock into me. No surprise I came hard again, this time coating myself in my cum, and she came five or so minutes later, burying herself as she left me with a full arse of cum. It was no surprise she needed to rest against me after that, holding her tight, neither of us bothered about the cum all over me. “Will definitely get attached,” she whispered.

“Shit, girl, he’s already got hundreds who adore him, if not love him. I would say get in line, but considering your cock is inside him…” Jack trailed off, “It is hot to watch though.”

We kissed a final time before she pulled out, disappointed to feel empty for the first time in a quite a while, but I had a promise to keep. I did walk her to the front of the hotel, promising her that I would come visit again sometimes soon, if I could find the time.

Heading back to the house, my girls were gathered around the table already, a couple cooking dinner. I sat in my usual seat, Teria having been placed next to me. Having spent the day with my girls, she was already part of the group, so it was little surprise what Tevos said. “She’s moving in, Shepard.”

That made me raise my eyebrows. “Really?”

“We asked on your behalf. Once she fucks you, she’ll want no-one else, like the rest of us.”

“Well, except some of us other girls,” Aryna added, giving Tevos a sideways glance. It was well known those two were now intimate more often than not. They’d sent me more than one video to watch. They were… really hot together.

Dinner was a good laugh as always as we ate, but as it was already late, some girls headed out for a late night drip in the pool or jacuzzi, a few others retired to the bar area for a drink or two, while I simply grabbed Teria by the hand and escorted her to my room. Ensuring the door was closed and camera was off, I just held in my arms, knowing I would need to take the lead for once.

She’d definitely kissed before, at least, as she was quite good, though definitely nervous. When I reached down to grab her cock, I think she almost came in my hand, such was her excitement, breaking into a fit of giggles and I couldn’t help laughing. “If you cum quickly, don’t worry about it. We have all night,” I said.

Breaking the kiss, I know I surprised her by kissing down her body until I was on my knees. That definitely excited her, so I knew I shouldn’t stroke her cock too much. Instead, I used my tongue along her shaft, hearing her suck in a deep breath, before I got my lips around her thick head. I couldn’t swallow all that much, but it was enough to excite her far too much within a couple of minutes, Teria moaning away as she came hard in my mouth. “Sorry,” she said.

I looked up at her, lips still around her cock, and simply smiled as I swallowed her cum. “Don’t apologise. Consider that my dessert.” She giggled at that as I continued to suck her, running my hands around to grab her arse.

“Can I fuck you, Shepard?” she asked softly.

“Oh, definitely. Good thing I’m already prepared.” I was always ready to be fucked nowadays. Grabbing a couple of pillows, I laid on my back on the bed, gesturing for Teria to join me. She leaned down over me to kiss me again as I grabbed the bottle of lube nearby and reached down to get her ready. Once she felt lubed up enough, I placed her cock at my tight hole. She had a thick long cock, but as she’d seen me properly fucked, she could do whatever she wanted to me.

She broke the kiss as she looked down my body to where her cock was. “I want to watch it go in,” she said softly.

“So do I!”

That’s what we did, watching together as her cock popped inside me, moaning together, as she slowly slid her length inside me. I could sense she was ever so excited, so figured she’d cum quickly again, but she’d not cum again for quite a while so it wouldn’t really matter. It took her a while, but she eventually had her entire length inside me. She leaned down and gave me one hell of a hot kiss, holding her tight to my body as she just moved about, getting used to it.

“You obviously watched earlier,” I said, “So just do that. Whatever feels comfortable. You want to fuck me gently, do that. You want to fuck me harder, do that too.”

Resting on her forearms, as she didn’t want to stop kissing me, at least to start, she fucked me quite gently, though she made sure to give me most of her length each time she thrust. She giggled when I wrapped my legs around her, placing my heels gently on her arse to make her thrust that little bit harder. It was no surprise that she moaned into my mouth when kissing me, the sort of moan that suggested she was on the verge of orgasm.

“Going to cum!” she groaned, breaking the kiss. Her entire body then shuddered as she buried her cock, feeling warm cum erupt inside me. Once it was over, I think she was a little embarrassed about cumming quickly again, so I just hugged her tightly.

“You’re still hard, sweetie, so that means we can keep fucking. You cumming doesn’t mean it’s over.”

“Can you be on all fours, like you were during the game?”

“Now that is a great suggestion!” Once on all fours, she lined herself up and slid herself in again. Glancing back, I lowered my head so my arse was higher. She definitely liked that idea. “Now, are you going to fuck me harder?”

“Goddess yes, Shepard. I’ve wanted…”

“Don’t want, sweetie. Just do. My arse is yours tonight.”

She didn’t slam her cock into me at least, taking it nice and slow, no doubt enjoying my tight arse around her massive cock. She buried herself entirely, balls touching mine, feeling her shuffle as she got comfortable. I gave her a suggestion or two before she started to thrust into me, hearing her laugh when I moaned as she moved.

Then she fucked me.

I had to start stroking myself pretty quickly as she pounded me, continually looking back at her as she fucked me. Her face was a mask of concentration. “You look gorgeous fucking me, sweetie.”

“This is so… I’m not sure how to describe it…”

“Well, your cock feels fantastic inside me.”

“Want me to stroke you?”

“You just concentrate on fucking my arse and eventually cumming in me again.”

I came pretty hard after a few minutes of good fucking, moaning rather loudly, causing her to giggle a bit, and she definitely liked the noises I made as I came. That caused her to fuck me even faster and harder. “Shepard,” she moaned.

“Cum in me, sweetie. Then I’ll ride you.”

“Goddess, that thought…”

I was feeling sore, of course, but her cock was fantastic and I wouldn’t ask her to stop all night if necessary. She was far too excited and I felt another hot load of her cum fill me up, in addition to her leaning down against my back. I flattened myself out, taking her with me. I reached behind to keep her in place for a little while until she did eventually pull out, and I know I surprised her when I turned around to suck her cock clean. “Oh…” She didn’t know what to say otherwise.

Once she was nice and clean, I had her lie down, head back on a couple of pillows, as I straddled her lap, holding up her cock so I could slide down it. My cock was still rock hard too, her eyes only for that and her own cock that disappeared inside me. Once I managed to bottom out, which admittedly took a couple of minutes, I leaned forward to kiss her. She grabbed my head and definitely returned the kiss with plenty of feeling. No surprise, being her first time and all.

I took real control this time, leaning forward and slowly riding up and down her cock. She didn’t thrust too much. She didn’t really need to. Apart from that, we just continued to make out, occasionally moaning into each other’s mouths. “Shepard,” she breathed.

“Feel good?”

“I love that you were my first. I’m so glad I waited.”

“Consider me honoured. And, just think. Once you’re here permanently…”

“I’ll definitely want more of this. Much more of this.”

“Well, that’s a definite considering your cock is absolutely wonderful.”

I continued to ride her until I felt her cum again inside me. She admitted to being a little tired after that, but certainly didn’t mind me riding her until I’d cum too, giggling away as I came all over her. Once we were both done, I didn’t get off her until I suggested we go have a shower to clean up. When I lifted myself up off her, it felt like a torrent of cum flooded out of me. It probably wasn’t, but having had her in my arse for at least an hour or so left me slightly gaping.

After a good wash, as we were both rather sweaty and cum covered, we lay together in bed, Teria asking to watch one of my movies. Asking which one, she said she loved to watch me take two at once. That was easy enough to find, as we had plenty of those nowadays. It was lucky we were both tired, and the effects of the pill had diminished, so it was amusing just watching the movie for the sake of it, Teria cuddled into me. “You really like it, don’t you?”

“What, being doubled?” I nodded. “I love it. There are certain girls I can’t do it with. I think you might be a little too big.”

“Would you like to try one day?”

“Once you have a little more experience, I’ll try anything once. But don’t think you need to do it with me just for the sake of it. If you don’t want to do it, then we just have sex together.”

She thought that was sensible advice, eventually asking me to switch off the movie, as she felt herself getting excited, asking me to hold her tightly as we eventually drifted off to sleep. Waking the next morning, she was incredibly shy after the events of the night before. I asked if she was okay, the smile that quickly appeared put my mind at ease as she hugged me tightly.

We joined the other girls for breakfast, none asking too many personal questions, though I guessed they’d probably talk about it once she moved in. After taking her back to the hotel, I completed my usual morning routine, plenty of girls already on the beach as I went for my run and swim. Some of them were those who had already participated, though many were not. One thing I did notice was the number of enormous cocks, not all of which had been inside me yet. Liara hadn’t lied at all.

Returning to the house, a few of my girls were in the lounge, assuming the rest were already by the pool or in their rooms. Joining my girls in the lounge room, there was little surprise they were watching one of the many movies constantly being streamed. From the looks of it, the video playing was one of the numerous gangbang videos we’d recorded. Knowing they had to leave me alone, the girls were happy enough jerking off or blowing each other. I mostly watched them rather than the movie itself. It was little surprise Molia and Ralis started fucking, both looking in my direction as Molia buried herself over and over again in her arse. “Bet you wish this was you,” Ralis stated seductively. I couldn’t help laugh and agree.

Liara wandered in later, laughing herself as I just sat there, surrounded by girls either jerking off or fucking, suggesting I should get ready for the next round.

ROUND ONE, GROUP NINE

It took the start of group nine for a couple of my girls to finally make an appearance, with Molia and Lylis joining fourteen guests. I’ll admit to slight surprise Lylis was taking part, but considering she wouldn’t really get to fuck me otherwise during the competition, I guess she would take the opportunity to get at least fifteen minutes. Knowing Molia would feel the same way too, I had a quick word with Liara. “Make those two last each time, so they can keep fucking me afterwards,” I whispered. She smiled, kissed my cheek, and told me that would be easy to organise.

Those two were not the biggest, of course. The fucking started with a few girls no more than twelve, a couple only ten or eleven. They were just as enjoyable as bigger girls, but I was waiting for one to really take my breath away. That girl, by the name of Roni, was the eighth that stepped forward to fuck me, seeing her name and length on my vid-screen before glancing back to look at it. Long and thick, glistening from the lube. She met my eyes and smiled.

Tapping her cock against me, she asked, “Want all sixteen straight away?”

“God yes, if you can last all five minutes, that is!”

She laughed. “Probably not, but I’ve been waiting a few days for the opportunity.”

I moaned when she slid her cock in, giving me nearly her entire length at once. When I felt her readjusted, I glanced back and knew I was about to be pounded. “Fuck yes!” I moaned again when she started to pound me. When she pulled out and came within five minutes, I asked her to slip it back in and keep going. Liara let her have another five minutes before the next girl fucked me.

She wasn’t the biggest, though. No, just before Molia and Lylis, I was in for a real surprise… and a treat. I did do a double take at the length, looking back against the girl got behind me. Noticing my glance, she lifted her cock so it rested against her stomach. Knowing my back was covered in cum, I carefully turned around so I could run my tongue all the way along the shaft. “Just had to taste you, Thanni,” I said. She ran a hand through my hair as I gave the head of her cock a little lick.

“Well, think you might have to suck it later, if you’d like.”

“I’d rather it in my arse.”

Swinging back around, she didn’t waste any time, feeling her press her enormous cock against my arsehole. Slowly, ever so slowly, she pushed her cock into me, feeling me stretch out completely. “God yes, don’t stop,” I cried. I heard a few of my girls laugh.

“I think that’s enough for now.”

I glanced back. “That’s not all?”

“Oh no, Shepard. You’ll get it all the last round though.”

I came hard as she fucked me, as even though I didn’t get her whole length, what she did give me was fantastic. Just like Roni, she fucked me hard for nearly the entire five minutes, and once she unloaded, I begged her to keep going. Again, Liara gave her another five minutes of fun before asking the next girl to start.

Molia and Lylis both thoroughly enjoyed their five minutes as well. Molia pounded me as always, but Lylis got into position so her lips were right by my ear. “I really want to cum in you, Shepard,” she breathed.

“Me too, sweetie, but if you play the game, you get a lot more of me.” When she drove her cock into me the first time, I couldn’t help smile, feeling her breath in my ear as she slowly fucked me, but each thrust was as hard as possible. “God yes, sweetie. Just like that.”

“We need a night together soon, Shepard. I fuck you, you fuck me.”

“Deal.”

She eventually came all over my back as always, and Liara began the second round immediately, the girls lining up to fuck me, pulling out and leaving a load on my back, the next girl making sure I wasn’t empty for more than a few seconds. Sixteen girls pounding me back to back, having not taken a break during the first round, meant that by the time Molia fucked me a second time, I was starting to feel a little sore.

But I didn’t want to stop either, letting Liara know I just wanted to keep going through the third round. She didn’t question, simply having the girls line up for their third girl. When Roni had her go, she wasn’t gentle giving me all sixteen straight away, pounding me for all she was worth. But Thanni… She was something else, finally giving me her entire length, a real reminder of Shani. I came hard as she fucked me, and I knew I’d definitely visit her alone later. Lylis was the penultimate girl, and of course she did enough to make the next round, with Molia pounding me as hard as she could for all five minutes, no surprise she went through as well.

THOUGH TO ROUND TWO

Molia

Lylis

Roni – sixteen inches

Thanni – eighteen inches

Ella – fifteen inches

Iremi – fourteen and a half inches

Moria – fourteen inches

Nilia – twelve inches

I needed a break after three rounds back to back, even I knew that, sitting back with my usual reward. Part of me wanted to keep fucking, but for once, I wasn’t feeling the need to be pounded relentlessly. I did ask for Roni and Thanni to stay back, moving to one of the lounges so they could sit either side of me. As always, I asked them plenty of questions. Both girls were beautiful and they could see I was interested in them.

After escorting them back to the hotel, Liara stopped me upon walking back into the house. “Taking it easy today?” she asked, a little sarcastically but it was asked with a smile.

“I’d like to keep fucking, but after yesterday and last night, I think I’ll just get through the next group then see how I feel tonight.” Leaning close to her, I added, “Though if you want to have a little fun…”

She kissed me softly on the lips. “Why don’t we make love for a few hours?”

I knew what she meant when she put it that way. If she topped me, it was fucking. If she lay back with me inside her, it was making love. Taking her hand, I led her to my bedroom, closing the door and flicking off the camera. I’m sure she was probably expecting me to do everything except just sticking my dick in her first, but I still liked to make her squeal or moan regardless. She hadn’t taken a pill, so after I gave her a blowjob and took a mouthful, her cock didn’t go completely flaccid, but it wouldn’t be the usual distraction.

We made love for at least an hour or so, and Liara now loved riding me nowadays. To be honest, I loved laying back and watching her ride me just as much, and I’d learned that, with most girls, an orgasm was practically guaranteed. Liara enjoyed at least three, I enjoyed a couple, before she had to stop. Lying together enjoying post-coital bliss, we found ourselves talking of our entwined past.

“Do you have any idea which I think was our best time together?” she asked.

“None. Our first?”

She cuddled into my side. “While memorable, it was a different first time that I remember most fondly. That day you walked back into my world on Illium, and within ten minutes, I had you bent over the desk. All the feelings we expressed in that moment.”

“Ah, that was the day I learned our relationship would be like that going forward. Then again, when you had me bent over, just giving it to me… I didn’t want it any other way. Although that night after we took down the Shadow Broker… I still remember the laughter when sitting down in the mess after I left. Well, I tried to sit down.”

“Bit sore, were you?”

“Liara, you pounded me for hours. No complaints, but little wonder I was feeling a tad delicate.”

“I assume you feel like that all the time now?”

“I think I’m used to it now considering I’m fucked for hours nearly every day.” I did meet her eyes. “You’ve never had second thoughts, have you?”

She smiled before kissing. “Not even a single second, Shepard. I love what we share, and I’ll admit, I love watching these big girls fuck you. One, because I know you’re loving every second, and two, we’re giving all these girls a chance to fuck the Saviour.”

I noticed she was hard again, and the new look in her eyes suggested she wanted to carry on what we were talking about. A couple of minutes later, I was on my back with Liara between my legs, her cock gently sliding into me. The only words uttered were from myself, asking her to go harder and faster. Making sure I kept my legs as wide as possible, it allowed her to get deeper and deeper until she finally came inside me. It was a good one too, as she immediately collapsed on my chest. “Don’t expect much more,” she murmured, “Didn’t take a pill.”

“As good a fuck as all the rest, Liara.”

We lay together, continuing to talk about some of the old times, with plenty of laughter at some of the hijinks we used to get up to. A lot of the conversation did revolve around our sexual escapades, but generally about the silly things we’d done rather than turning the talk erotic again. We were still chatting away, neither of giving anything else a thought, until Shiala knocked on the door, letting us know the next group would start in half an hour. Once the door was closed, Liara turned and moulded herself against my body. “I can’t remember the last time…” I kissed her cheek as she added, “This has been nice, Shepard. But I will admit, I think I’ll need to invoke my rule from time to time, have you to myself.”

“Think I’d say no?”

That made her giggle. “Of course not.”

Heading out to the lounge room hand in hand a little later, I had a good look at the next group. As usual, all sixteen were beautiful, with Tevos lined up with them this time. She gave me a look I knew well. She was going to absolutely destroy me for each five-minute round.

ROUND ONE, GROUP TEN

I’ll say straight away, this was probably one of the smallest groups so far. I don’t think a single girl was over fourteen inches. To be honest, I didn’t mind either way, but I did have a quick word with Shiala, and she admitted that the last three groups would certainly keep me very happy. I didn’t mind either way, I was going to be fucked hard regardless.

Getting into position, the usual girls (Jack and Oriana) got me ready as always, still amazed at Oriana and what she was willing to do for me. I’d had a word with Miranda, and she told me Oriana was willing to do absolutely anything I could think of to do. I had an idea what she might mean.

The next three or so hours were a lot of fun, but there wasn’t one girl that stood out as completely memorable. I guess it was day five, I’d had a lot of cock inside me so far, so it was going to take something special to grab my attention. But apart from Tevos, who was enjoyable as always, loving the feeling of her hot breath as she got ultra-aggressive straight away, I can’t say I had any other girl in mind for another visit. Perhaps that is unfair, though, as if it was just those sixteen during a normal gangbang, perhaps I’d have liked one or two more than the rest.

Because I did have such a good time, though, I didn’t have any breaks between rounds, and by the third, the girls were lining up, fucking me for a good five minutes, pulling out and ejaculating, the next girl immediately sliding her cock inside my arse and pounding me straight away. A couple of the fourteen inch girls were nice and thick, making me cum hard within their five-minute session, but hand on heart, I preferred Tevos over them all, though I think that was just the connection we already had.

THROUGH TO ROUND TWO

Tevos

Lulyna – twelve inches

Dayna – eleven inches

Arla – thirteen inches

Ra’ana – twelve and a half inches

Alesia – fourteen inches

Nyxeria – twelve inches

Vyria – eleven inches

I could see my girls were a little surprised when I asked none of the group to remain behind. Once they’d all disappeared, I asked only my ‘smaller’ girls to remain behind. Thankfully the rest of my girls knew exactly what I wanted, all of them giving me a kiss before they disappeared. Liara and Shiala couldn’t stop smiling at me.

“Where?” Liara asked.

“Why not just my bedroom?

After shutting the door and switching off the camera, I laid back as Liara, Shiala, Aria, Samara, Ryla, Elana and my four human lovers all gathered around me on the bed. Despite it being a gangbang, and the fact I was fucked hard over the next couple of hours, there was no end of affection, with plenty of kissing and caressing. More often than not I had one cock in my arse and one in my mouth, so I did end up taking a few loads in the mouth. Surprisingly, none of them asked to double me, and I didn’t ask either, happy just to take one of them at a time. By the time they were finished, I had numerous loads inside me, and I’d also left a few inside of my girls, as while I was being fucked, I did end up fucking a few of my girls at the same time. That required a change of position, the three of us on our knees at the least.

It was rather late by the time we finished, most of my girls disappearing to their own rooms, only Liara staying with me once the door was closed again. We enjoyed a little more privacy, making love to her a final time, showering together when we were finally done, before getting under the covers, snuggling closely together as always.

“Haven’t done this in a while,” I whispered as she moulded into me once again.

“I don’t mind but it’s a lovely feeling still.” She paused before adding, “Thank you for tonight, Shepard. All your girls will be delighted you thought of them like that.”

“The last thing I want is any of you to feel left out. You’re all here for a reason. Because I want you all here.”

She turned around to kiss me, snuggling her head under my chin. “And we definitely want to be here,” she replied softly, “But prepare yourself for the next three days, Shepard. Enormous cocks are coming your way.”

Sounded like the last six groups could prove rather interesting.


	31. Galaxy's Biggest Gangbang IV

ROUND ONE, GROUP ELEVEN

Looking at the list of girls in front of me, Liara wasn’t exaggerating regarding what I could expect from the last three days. I was about to have my arse properly fucked by numerous lock, thick cocks. I’d already taken a look at the girls sitting down, but seeing the list of lengths in numbers on the screen excited me quite a bit.

After I was made ready, the first girl got in position behind me. If she was a portent of things to come, which she pretty much was, I was going to be sore by the end of this group. “Arzia, right?”

“Yes, Shepard.”

“And sixteen inches?”

She smiled. “Definitely, Shepard.” She pressed it against my tight little hole. “Do you want it?”

I couldn’t help laugh. “I’m going to cum so many times during this group.”

I groaned loudly when she slid her cock inside me, and there was no suggestion of taking it easy on me. Once I felt her balls against mine, she fucked me hard. I almost came within the first five minutes, and she left an enormous load on my back. Feeling her move away, I glanced back to see the next girl. Perhaps not quite as big, but only by an inch or so. I couldn’t help glance at Liara and smile my appreciation.

“You won’t be able to sit down after this, Shepard,” she said.

“After? Who said we’re going to stop once the three rounds are over?”

That made her laugh, and I moaned as the next girl slid her cock inside me. She did make me cum, as I was already far too excited, and she was so excited by making me cum, she barely pulled out in time. The next few girls were around fourteen to fifteen inches, utterly amazed there were so many girls around so well endowed, before the tenth girl stepped forward, and I had to do a double take. “Fuck off,” I cried.

“What, Shepard?”

I glanced back and the thick cock between the legs of the next girl beggared belief. Don’t get me wrong, I’d seen plenty of porn in my lifetime. I’d had a lot of long cocked asari over the years. But I still had to ask, “Is that thing natural, Nela?”

She was a tall girl, getting down on her knees behind me. “One hundred percent real futanari cock, Shepard.”

“It’s like a fucking arm!”

Her face actually fell a little. “Are you saying…”

I shook my head immediately. “No, no, no. Not at all, sweetie. It’s just… Well, seeing is believing. Can you tell me how many it is? Just to back up what I can see?”

“Twenty inches, Shepard.”

“Fucking hell!” Jack cried. There were plenty of exclamations in agreement.

“How long is it flaccid?” I wondered.

“Six inches.”

I didn’t even want to ask the diameter of her cock. It was just mind-boggling in length alone. I knew this was going to hurt. But I was certainly willing to take it on. I asked Liara to clean my back so I could at least get comfortable, resting my head on my arms as I left my arse high. Nela continued to stroke her cock as she got into position, and when I felt her press the tip of her cock at my entrance, I knew this was _definitely_ going to hurt.

“Push it in,” I said quietly.

When she did, I moaned loudly. Fucking hell, I’d had two and three cocks at a time. The fact this was a single cock slowly stretching me out in such a manner? I wanted to keep her straight away. I’d never take the whole thing, but I’d have a lot of fun trying to take as much as I could. I’m not sure how much she eventually put inside me, but even if it was only twelve, the sheer thickness led to me stroking myself furiously as she started to thrust. “Oh god,” I cried.

“Too much?”

I did that little laugh normally done when being fucked so well. “God no. Keep going.”

Liara didn’t even have to ask. I managed to get back on my hands and knees for her to cum, but once she’d left a load, I got back in position and let her keep going. She never gave me her entire length, but she definitely fucked me a little bit harder. I came hard all over the floor and, after around at least another twenty minutes, she left an enormous load in my arse. Another reason to love futanari. They could almost cum on command.

Once Nela pulled out, the girls knew what I wanted after that, just one girl after another. A couple of my girls were taking part, Elsmeni and Trayna both dominating me as always, while Agyna was ultra-aggressive, slamming her twelve inches into me for all she was worth, and this was only the first round. I couldn’t help grin, as I knew the next two rounds were going to be even better.

After my back was cleaned again, I whispered to Shiala who I wanted last the next two rounds. Who I requested wasn’t a surprise to her, assuring me it would be organised. The first girl up was another enormous girl by the name of Selyna, half an inch longer than Arzia. Having taken it slightly easy on me during the first round, after giving me her length, she slowly thrust into me, but each thrust was as hard as possible, making me grunt each and every time. “Don’t fucking stop,” I moaned after she pulled out.

“This is going to be a long game,” Liara stated to titters of amusement.

Again, Selyna only got another five minutes before she was asked to move out of the way. Arzia was up next straight away, this time driving her cock into me and fucking me hard without hesitation. And every girl was like that afterwards. Elsmeni was almost brutal in how she fucked me, and I begged her for more, Liara letting her fuck me until she came inside me after she’d left a load on my back.

Was I sore after all this? Yes. Was it worth it? Absolutely. Was I going to stop? Like hell I was. And the last girl was Nela, just like I’d asked. Again, my back was cleared off as I got into position, and I moaned loudly when she slid her enormous cock inside me once again. No idea how much I took, but I felt so stretched out once she started to fuck me, it was no surprise I came hard again. After she pulled out and came, I glanced at Liara. All she did was smile and nod.

Getting onto my back, I beckoned Nela to slid her cock in me again. She bent down to kiss me once she’d given me some of her length, and I grunted and groaned throughout the next however many minutes I was fucked again. “Consider me impressed,” she muttered.

“Oh, I’d love to take the whole thing, but I don’t think my body is designed for that.”

She kissed me hard and started to fuck me even harder, really causing me to groan and even wince. It was so thick… Opening my eyes, I could see Liara and Shiala both with cameras in close. “Fuck, Shepard, you’ll want to see video of this later. Amazing,” Liara said quietly.

Nela finally came again and I kissed her hard when she was done, wrapping my legs around her so she couldn’t move. “Well, I think he likes her,” Aria joked.

Once she pulled out, I immediately got back on all fours and the next round began at once. After Nela had fucked me for at least half an hour, I was now what my girls would call ‘cock crazy’. Each girl fucked me for five minutes usual then came, but kept fucking me afterwards for another five to ten minutes. Knowing I loved the bigger girls, she even let Arzia and Selyna fuck me for long enough to leave a load inside me, before Nela got her third opportunity. She made me cum a third time, still fucking me as Liara let everyone know who would go through.

THROUGH TO ROUND TWO

Arzia – sixteen inches

Nela – twenty inches

Elsmeni

Trayna

Agyna

Lessi – fifteen inches

Selyna – sixteen and a half inches

Te’eria – fourteen and a half inches

Though I would have liked Nela to hang around, I wanted to be properly fucked for another couple of hours, so asked for Arzia and Selyna to be kept behind as the rest were escorted back to the hotel, though I knew I’d visit Nela later that night. My girls left the two girls with me, who looked at me expectantly before I grabbed their hands and led them to what was now just called the ‘swing room’.

The two girls knew what I wanted immediately, making sure I was comfortable in the swing, before Arzia fucked me first. I’m not sure how long they both fucked me for, at least for an hour each, though not all at once. Both came in my arse at least twice, and the only thing that stopped us going on and on was a knock on the door, Liara suggesting I do take a short break before the next group. It was probably a good idea, though the three of us kept going until they both dropped another load in me.

Escorting them back to the hotel, I suggested we have another threesome, something they both liked the sound of. “And, if possible, we’ll give a double a go,” I added.

“Seriously? But…” Arzia first started.

“Can you really do that?” Selyna finally asked.

“No idea, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

“Absolutely!” Arzia exclaimed.

Some of the girls were having dinner when I joined them. I didn’t even attempt to sit down, earning plenty of giggles as I moved the stool away and stood while eating. To make a certain point, Lyana got behind me and slid her cock inside me rather easily, though that was more due to the cum and lube still dripping down me. “Well, consider this practice for the next group,” she stated as she fucked me until I just stopped bothering to eat and came all over the floor. The group of girls laughed as I moaned, Lyana leaving a load in me for good measure.

ROUND ONE, GROUP TWELVE

Liara definitely sent up this group to clear the rest of my girls out of the way, so the next two days would only be visitors. Not that I minded, as though I liked all the new cock I was experiencing, there was a reason why my girls lived with me. I loved them fucking me, but I loved them as my girls first. So in addition to Lyana, Agana, Ralis, Aratiana, Ralyna, Seleria, Aryna and Falere were also in the same group. With eight of my girls all in the same group, a few might not be seeing the next round. To be honest, I could now see why Liara had organised it like that, because so far, all my girls had made it through.

Liara had also been quite mean in picking the eight girls, as all of them were larger. Thankfully, that just meant that my girls properly fucked me for all three rounds, doing everything they could to ensure they shot as long as possible. As for the other eight girls, a couple of them were particularly memorable. One girl, Lura, had a gorgeous sixteen-inch cock that made me cum hard during the first round, and considering she was drop dead beautiful, and had a bubbly personality, I’ll admit I liked her immediately. The other girl who took my fancy, Areria, ‘only’ had thirteen inches, but my god, did she make sure to give me every inch with every thrust. Even Elsmeni, who was often brutal when fucking me, which I loved, could only applaud at what Areria did to me. She slammed her cock into me first time and didn’t let up the entire five minutes.

I fell in love with her immediately. Okay, not quite like that, but I knew I’d want her again. Let her tie me up, blindfold me, do anything she wanted really…

My girls knew they were in a fight after the first round, and my arse certainly paid for it over the next two rounds. Liara knew by the end of the first round that, once the rounds were over, I wouldn’t want to stop, so Shiala had a whisper in my ear, “Keep it to five minutes, then do what you want afterwards with them.”

Out of my girls, I’d say it was Lyana, Ralis, Aryna and Aratiana who stood the best chance of going through. Each and every time with them, playing the game or not, was fantastic, but considering they also had a galactic audience, that definitely heightened things for them. I’ll admit it was a little weird having Ralis fuck me without Molia being involved, and I made everyone laugh when I called Aryna ‘Mistress’ as she fucked me. I still did the same with Tevos in private, but outside the bedroom, she was now just Ariana. With Aryna, it depended on her mood and what we both wanted.

When Areria got into position for her second go, she adopted the ultra-aggressive stance immediately, leaning forward to grab a handful of hair. Feeling her breath in my ear, she whispered, “I’m going to make you my bitch during my visit, Shepard.”

“God yes. You can join the others.”

That made her chuckle. “Like it when a girl is in charge?”

“I have a few like you. Speak to Elsmeni. You can do it at the same time. In fact…” I looked at Liara and gestured for her to come across, suggesting my idea.

Elsmeni got on her knees in front of me a couple of minutes later, and I was fucked in both ends. Areria left a load on me before Elsmeni finished, and sensing she at least wanted to finish, Liara let Areria keep fucking me until Elsmeni finally unloaded in my mouth. “Well, think I have a new friend,” Elsmeni stated, leaning down to kiss me, “And I think we’ll definitely have to double you later.”

“Oh, I love the sound of that idea,” Areria said excitedly.

“I’d like it right now, but I think we’ll get in trouble,” I added, “Definitely tonight though.”

Both kissed my cheek before they left me to be fucked by the next girl. The third round was just as good as the first two, and I’m fairly sure Liara organised it so Areria was last. She was good to me like that. This time Areria fucked me alone, driving her cock into me slow but forcefully, each thrust causing me to grunt, each thrust designed to hurt me. Not badly, just enough to leave a dull ache. When she pulled out and came, my back was cleared immediately, turning back to whisper into her ear what I planned. She definitely liked the sound of it.

THROUGH TO ROUND TWO

Areria – thirteen inches

Lura – sixteen inches

Lyana

Ralis

Aratiana

Aryna

Liatiana – fourteen inches

Dazia – thirteen inches

As the rest of the visitors departed, and my girls disappeared outside to the pool area or their rooms, I remained in my chair until only Elsmeni and Areria were left. Liara approached me, whispered into my ear, “Have fun”, before she disappeared towards the pool area too. Elsmeni and Areria approached, taking a hand of mine each, leading me towards my bedroom.

Forcing me down to my knees, Areria practically forced her cock into my mouth, grabbing my hair and fucking my face within seconds. After a couple of minutes, Elsmeni took over, doing the same thing. Thankfully, I’d had enough long cocks in my mouth and throat that gagging wasn’t a real issue, except with longer cocks, and Areria was still long enough to cause issues, though I didn’t complain. They were in complete control.

Both loved to slap their cock into my face as I sucked the other, and I was soon alternating between them quickly, sucking one for ten to twenty seconds before switching to the other. They didn’t let me take their loads in my mouth though, making sure they coated my face in their cum. “Fucking slut,” Areria called as she left quite a nice load on my face.

“Such a bitch, Shepard,” Elsmeni stated.

“What do you think, Elsmeni? Double him straight away?”

Elsmeni just laughed. “Oh, trust me, new friend of mine, he’s going to love it regardless. But, yes, I suggest we do that until he cries enough.” Grabbing me by the hair, she yelled, “Up!”

Rising to my feet, I was turned and pushed onto the bed. Obviously I was heavier than both of them, so I had to work with them, making it look like they could push me around. Elsmeni got on the bed and laid down so I could mount her, sliding down her cock with relative ease. Once we were comfortable, Areria got into positon behind me, and when I felt her thick cock request access, I couldn’t help the loud moan followed by an elongated “Fuuuuuck” that escaped my mouth.

I managed to take her entire length, though it was already a little painful. Feeling her adopt the standard position, she grabbed my hair again, forcing my hair back. “I’m going to pound your arse until you tap out, Shepard,” Areria growled into my ear, “Ready, Elsmeni?”

“Goddess yes, I’ve been waiting for such a partner to ruin him for a long time.”

Both of them were… merciless, giving me absolutely not time to adjust. Areria pounded me hard from the start. Elsmeni let her have a little fun first before she started to thrust up into me. And I knew they wanted me to hurt as they thrust at the same time, something most girls tried not to do when doubling me. I’ll admit, it felt fucking fantastic while also painful, and it was little surprise I came all over Elsmeni within ten or so minutes.

Areria never let go of my hair, which probably hurt more than the fucking, feeling her breath on my neck or ear most of the time, whispering rather rude things as she utterly pounded me. “I will admit one thing, Shepard. Your arse is fantastic.”

“So’s your cock,” I groaned, “Keep going!”

That made her laugh. “Definitely have to tie you up and do other things to you.”

“Oh, he’s happy just being fucked as hard as possible,” Elsmeni grunted as she was on the verge of unloading inside me. When she did, all she did was slowly pump into me as I felt her seed fill me up, before she took a deep breath and carried on. Areria was getting rather excited herself, having finally let go of my hair, her fingers now digging into my shoulders.

“Fuck yes!” she cried as she drove her cock deep into me, another load of cum deposited deep inside me. Once she’d recovered too, she just kept fucking me.

Both wanted a change, Areria pulling out so I could switch position, sitting on Elsmeni reverse style and leaning back. I was getting used to that position as Areria slid back inside me. I’ll admit, that position felt even better as Areria gave me everything she could while Elsmeni below me was now hammering her cock up into me.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I groaned, enjoying it far too much for my own good.

Areria surprised me by leaning down to kiss me, though bit my lip for good measure. “I know you take three sometimes, Shepard.”

I couldn’t help smirk. “Getting ideas already?”

“Part of me wants to break you. The other part just enjoys this. I know it hurts you now.”

“A little bit of pain, hell of a lot of pleasure. Just keep fucking me.”

That made her smile before she kissed me again. I was now rock hard, but she made no move to start stroking me off. I was going to cum without being touched anyway. Leaning back enough that I was barely not squashing Elsmeni, I glanced at her to see a face of concentration and a forehead bathed in sweat. She noticed my glance and grimaced. “Hard work fucking you, Shepard.”

“Need to change?”

“Just thought of an idea actually. We’ll cum again before trying it.”

Not sure how much longer they fucked me for in that position, but there was no chance I was going to tap out or say the word, having far too much fun. The longer I spent in that position, the more I thought Areria was utterly gorgeous at the same time. Despite the assault on my arse, she noticed me checking her out, and despite the fact her thrusts never slackened, I knew she grew a little self-conscious. It was amusing, to say the least.

After they’d both finished inside me a second time, Areria pulled out, allowing me to get off Elsmeni, and I was given a minute just to give my legs and arms a quick shake. Areria surprised me by pulling me close and giving me a rather gentle kiss. “Well, you’re certainly good at that,” she said, before turning me around and pushing me back onto the bed.

Glancing back, I could see both girls getting into position behind me. Elsmeni stayed on her knees while Areria assumed the well-known aggressive position. “You know, it’s a good thing I love eating arse, Areria,” Elsmeni stated.

“You do?”

“I do it often to Shepard before I fuck him senseless.”

“Well, if you’re so inclined…”

Elsmeni buried her cock in me first before Areria’s joined it again. Then Areria moaned as it was obvious Elsmeni had buried her face, and two of us were soon moaning, as I lowered my head to the bed, allowing Areria to lean forward and utterly pound my arse. I’ll admit, over the next fifteen or so minutes, I came close to tapping out a couple of times as both girls continued to thrust at the same time, and it did get slightly uncomfortable at times. Areria came first and collapsed onto the bed beside me, Elsmeni adopting her position, assaulting my arse for all she was worth before leaving another load inside me again, collapsing to my other side as I rested on the bed on my stomach.

“So… How was that?” Areria asked softly, shuffling across, feeling her kiss my shoulder.

“Great fun. Sure, I’m rather sore now, but I like that feeling nowadays. Means I’ve been properly fucked.”

I felt Elsmeni shuffle closer too. “We should have a shower, wash off the sweat and cum,” she said softly.

It was always amusing her attitude completely changed once the fucking was over. Once in the shower, the pair of them showed me no end of attention and, dare I say it, affection. Particularly Areria, who now that we’d had a good, hard fuck session, appeared slightly surprised it had taken place, and seemed to be a little shy once realisation hit.

Once washed down, Elsmeni headed to her room after one last kiss before I escorted Areria to the hotel. It was another clear, warm evening as we strolled along, Areria still surprisingly quiet, and I eventually had to note her change in demeanour. She smiled, taking no offence. “Well, call it a split personality, Shepard. I love to dominate in the bedroom, but now I’m walking alongside you thinking ‘I just fucked Commander Shepard for a couple of hours, utterly pounded him, and he really liked it.’ I’m struggling not to stand here pinching myself this isn’t some sort of dream.” Escorting her up to her room, we shared another kiss and a long hug, assuring her it definitely wasn’t a dream, before she headed into her room.

I probably should have headed straight back to my room, but since I was in the hotel, there was a girl always in the back of my mind since the first time we’d been together. Finding the floor then room she was in, I knocked on her door, and the joy on her face upon seeing me made me believed I’d made the right decision, particularly when she leapt into my arms. “I didn’t think…”

“Well, I was dropping someone off and just had to come see you, Shani. Would you like some company until tomorrow morning?”

The kiss she laid on me suggested that, yes, she very much liked that idea. As it was already late, I didn’t want to be up too late fucking, so she didn’t take a pill, but she was already hard by the time we ended up on her bed. I had to taste her cock before it ended up in my arse, hearing giggle away as I licked all eighteen inches like a lollipop, trying to take at least a few inches in my mouth, teasing her with my tongue.

But we both knew what I was in there for as I soon mounted her cock and slowly slid down in, not enough to bottom out, but enough that I could moan really loudly before leaning down to kiss her.

Then I would say we made love for the next hour or so. Sure, she fucked my arse good and proper, but nothing like what Elsmeni and Areria had just done to me. And after one load in me quite quickly, she just had to flip me onto my back and continue to fuck me, our lips barely parting, and our affection for each other grew with each passing minute. She was definitely going to be a member of my harem by the time the game was over.

When she came inside me a second time, quite a long time later, that was the end of the fun for the evening as I felt her cock slowly deflate while still inside me as she rested on my chest. I caressed her back, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. “Shepard?” she whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I love you. Is it weird that…”

“Not at all,” I stated, interrupting whatever she was going to add, “I definitely feel a connection and an attraction. It’s why I’m here alone with you right now.”

We had a quick shower together before getting into bed again, Shani moulding her body into mine, ensuring she held both my hands, tight to her body. She fell asleep quite quickly and I’ll admit to watching her sleep for a little while before I finally felt tired enough to lay back and drift off.

I really liked her.

Waking the next morning, she wasted little time pulled me on top of her, grabbing my cock and placing it at her entrance. Sliding it inside her, she dragged my head down so I could kiss her, and we brought in the morning by making love for another hour or so. I’d have stayed there all day, too, before the phone on the nightstand rang, Liara suggesting I head back to the house for breakfast, and that Shani was certainly invited if she wanted to join me. I was smart enough to take the rest of the morning off, knowing I had only two more days before either the next round… or perhaps I could have some fun before it.

ROUND ONE, GROUP THIRTEEN

Liara handed me the list of girls as usual, and she had kept her word about the last few groups of girls. I checked over the last more than once before looking at her. “You’re serious?”

The smile was so loving, I almost kissed her then and there. “I know what you love, Shepard. And all the girls want to see you take them. As I said, the last couple of days were aimed at nothing but what you wanted.”

“I know, but… I mean, you know I love Molia and Ralis, and they’re only twelve. This is…”

“You are aware how I recruit?” I nodded. “Trust me, every girl sent a photo, flaccid then hard, before I picked them. This is all for you, Shepard.”

I kissed her. I kissed her hard, and if it hadn’t been for the audience around us, we would have fucked then and there. In fact, I think a few girls wanted to see it, though Liara eventually put her hands on my shoulders, gently pushing me away, though the look in her eyes suggested plenty of things. Not that she wanted to fuck me, she always wanted that. I think it was the fact I appreciated what she was doing for me. As I’ve said, I would end it all as soon as she said. But she got plenty of enjoyment out of watching me being fucked by plenty of girls.

The next sixteen were led in by Aria. Once they were all sat down, I greeted them as usual, making sure I took a good look at what was between their legs. I could only lick my lips in anticipation. I was in for a good morning, and Shiala did mention that the two groups that day, and the two groups tomorrow, would test me to the limit. When asking what she meant, she looked at Liara, received a nod, before whispering, “They will make Molia and Ralis look small.”

Part of me gulped. Most of me looked forward to being slammed by massive cocks.

Getting on all fours as usual, I could only glance at the girls. A few were smaller than the rest, maybe ten to twelve inches. But the majority were bigger. I would have drooled in anticipation if I wasn’t being recorded. The first girl got in behind me, my arse made ready as usual, groaning as she slid eleven inches into me. I loved it, but I was already waiting for the bigger girls.

The first one that took my eye was Alessa. She was about sixth or seventh to fuck me, but my eyes widened once she was in position behind me, licking my lips as I loved what I saw. She met my eyes and smiled. “Holy shit, that looks thick,” I muttered.

“Long too, Shepard.”

“How long?”

“Sixteen.”

“And so thick,” I nearly moaned. Just the thought was enough…

Feeling her prod at my entrance, I could only lower my head and lift my arse, Liara recognising immediately. Once I felt Alessa slip her cock inside me, I felt myself adapt before looking back, begging her to fuck me. She looked at Liara, and obviously received a nod, as she quickly buried herself in me before fucking me for five minutes, pulling out just in time. Oh, I liked her already.

But that was just the start…

The next couple of girls were good, then I had another enormous girl. When she sat on her knees behind me, I didn’t know whether to lower my head and offer my arse, or try and suck her off, just for fun. She noticed the looked in my eyes. “Want this and another one in you, Shepard?” she asked softly.

If she knew me that well… “Trust me, part of me is already thinking of that. Most of me just wants that right now.”

Her name was Shori. Nineteen inches. And so thick, it would probably make your eyes water. I’d had a few thick girls already, but this was something else. She wasn’t quite Nela, but she came close. When she pressed against me, I had to hold myself as she inserted her cock. I groaned so loudly, I’m sure all my girls knew I was loving it.

Looking back, I pleaded with her to fuck me. “Not just yet, Shepard. I have another two rounds yet.” I groaned as she fucked me rather gently, pulling out and cumming within five minutes. She did lean forward to kiss my cheek. “I’ve heard what you are like. Maybe you’d like me alone for a couple of hours?” I looked at Liara, who nodded immediately. As she’d said, no rules now. I could do what I wanted.

I was so used to taking sixteen cocks in a group, and most of them enormous, that the memorable really had to stand out to grab my attention. Alessa and Shori grabbed my attention the first round, but the last girl in the group was… Well, I was fairly sure Liara and Shiala were pulling my leg when I pulled up her photo, glancing back to see her on her knees behind me. “Is this right?” I asked.

“It is, Shepard. We’ve measured.”

“How is it that possible?” I exclaimed.

Eleria, as that was her name, was immediately worried, actually upset that I didn’t want her to fuck me. I gestured to be cleaned, and that happened quickly, before I turned around to face her. “Please, trust me on this, I just… Well, you are two rulers put together. It’s just…”

I looked down to see she was fucking enormous and so thick, it would have made your head spin. I tried to wrap my hand around the shaft, and I could barely do that, so how my arse could take it, I wasn’t sure. I glanced back at Liara. “So it’s true?”

“As I said, Shepard, all girls were measured. She’s that big.”

Meeting her eyes, I could only ask, “How? It doesn’t make sense…”

Her eyes started to water. “I’m a freak,” she whispered, and she nearly started to cry.

I did the only thing I could. I cuddled her, hearing plenty of comments from the rest, none of them derogatory. I held her and whispered into her ear. “You are definitely not a freak,” I assured her.

“No-one wants me,” she sobbed.

“I do. Trust me on that one.”

She lifted her head, and I used a thumb to dry her cheeks. My heart really want out to her at that moment. I’m sure most probably did think that. “Are you sure, Shepard? I don’t want…”

I kissed her, which definitely surprised her, though she eventually placed her hands on my back, deepening the kiss for a moment. Breaking apart, I said, “Trust me, I want you and I definitely want that cock. The only question I have is… Is it like a steel bar?”

She giggled, so I knew I’d reassured her. “With those pills we are given, it’s so hard, I could probably knock people out with it.”

I kissed her again. “Good, so that means you can fuck me with it.” I leaned forward to whisper, “Let me have a chat with Liara.” She nodded, and I pulled Liara to the side, and she had an inkling of perhaps what I was thinking. “Give her a pass for now, let her fuck me another way this round. I have a feeling…”

Liara simply smiled. “Your heart is generous as always, Shepard.”

I glanced back, Eleria smiling at me. “I have a feeling… I don’t think she’s been intimate with anyone very often. I want to give her that chance now.”

I think Liara and Shiala almost cried then and there, but they agreed immediately. And, being how they were, they stopped recording for a moment and explained my idea. All my girls agreed, and the fifteen other girls nodded immediately. Eleria nearly burst into tears. My girls grabbed a couple of pillows, one for my head, one for my lower back, and I lay down, offering myself to Eleria. That is when she did start to cry as she hovered above me. I just hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. “Take your time,” I whispered.

“No wonder everyone loves you,” she sobbed.

“Eleria, I want you to take that enormous cock of yours, and I want you to fuck me.”

Her eyes livened up immediately. “Really?” she asked, almost disbelieving me.

“God yes. Trust me, I love big cocks. Granted, yours is bigger than anything I’ve ever had, but I have a feeling…”

“No-one… I’ve had sex, but never more than once with someone…”

I leaned up to kiss her. “You can fuck me as much as you want.” I glanced around, looking at my girls. “Someone might want to grab my ankles, hold my legs wide. I don’t want to stop until she’s cum. If it hurts, it hurts.”

I didn’t have to say ‘trust me’ or anything like that, the girls knew what I was doing. Eleria prodded me a couple of times before gently sliding the head of her enormous cock into me. I groaned loudly as she did. “Holy shit,” I muttered, “Keep going.” She stretched me more than any single cock before, though perhaps I’m exaggerating.

Inch by inch, she slid more into me. It was more like a fist than a cock, that’s how long and thick it was. She must have slid around twelve inches when she started to thrust, two girls continuing to hold my ankles wide as I urged her to fuck me. She fucked me gently for a little while, never giving me too much, and I didn’t beg her too much. This was only round one, though I knew Liara wasn’t timing this one. I leaned up to kiss her. “Round three, I want it all,” I whispered.

“Can you handle it?”

“I’ll be on all fours, sweetie. I want you to fuck me. Do what you’ve always wanted. And when you cum, and if you cry, I can hold you afterwards.”

She nearly started to cry then, so I just kissed her softly on the lips, enjoying the feeling of nearly being torn apart by her cock. Liara was about to call a halt, but I met her eyes and nodded. “Let her cum,” I asked. Liara nodded immediately, and Eleria did eventually cum inside me. That’s when she did finally let loose all her emotions, so Liara made sure we had a few moments as I just cuddled her.

As she was the last, the next round started immediately, a succession of twelve, thirteen and fourteen inch girls. I loved every second, urging them all on to fuck me as hard as possible. I knew I was going to be in for it the next two days from Liara had told me, and I was going to take advantage of every second of it if that was the case. Alessa fucked me around halfway through and gave me all she had. Liara recognised straight away I was loving it, and once she’d cum, I leaned forward, Liara halted the game, and let Alessa have her way with me. I made sure she absolutely ruined me for the next few minutes, making sure she gave me everything she could, burying her entire cock often. It hurt but, by god, it felt wonderful.

Eleria was last again, and having assured her last time it was fine, this time she was prepared to play the game. Twenty-two inches of cock were quickly fucking me. I’m not sure she gave me her whole length. I could barely look back, as it wasn’t just her length, it was the width or girth of her cock. It was fucking enormous. As I said, it was almost like being fisted. Felt wonderful though.

The third round was much like the first and second, as I was fucked relentlessly by enormous cocks. When Shori had her chance, she bent me forward and almost leapt as she drove her cock into me. Liara could see I was absolutely loving it, so after she came, she let her keep fucking me a little while. The other girls were very entertained, watching this diminutive asari absolutely slam her enormous cock into me. I must have cum at least twice as she did so.

Alessa was second last, and fucked me so hard, I nearly invited her to stay then and there. I definitely felt it afterwards, and Liara gave me a look. I shook my head for now, though maybe later…

Eleria was last again. She already had a free pass to the next round as agreed by everyone, so I suggested something different. She lay down, a pillow under her head, as I mounted her cock. Somehow, I’m still not sure how, I managed to take nearly her entire length. “Shiala, get a camera back there,” I suggested.

I glanced back to see a couple of girls back there. “Holy shit,” Aria stated.

“So hot,” Molia added.

“Fuck yes,” Tevos added too.

I glanced at Liara, and she nodded as my face suggested what I wanted. “Are you sure?” she asked.

“I want to try.”

“What?” Eleria asked a little nervously.

“I know just who he wants,” Liara stated, “Wait here.”

I simply sat on her cock, hearing whispers of who I might have wanted. Liara didn’t take any chances, bringing a few girls I might have wanted to join in the fun. Shani was the first one to follow her in, coming to a stop and noticing the enormous cock up my arse. “Oh my,” she said. She was followed in by Triss, who was equally surprised, while when Nela wandered in a minute later, she was immediately interested.

“Who first?” Liara asked.

“Nela. Two girls at twenty or more inches. Fuck yes.”

“Are you sure?” Eleria asked.

I leaned down to kiss her. “God yes,” I muttered.

Nela gave me a few minutes until I could take the entire length of Eleria. Once I did, I came all over her chest and breasts. It felt that good. Then I leaned forward, offering my arse to Nela at the same time. When I felt her cock prod at my arse, I knew it was going to hurt badly. But I wanted two massive cocks inside me. But I wanted to be comfortable, so asked them to wait as I stood up then lowered myself down onto Eleria against, resting back on my forearms, feeling Eleria kiss my back.

“Holy shit this is hot,” I heard someone mention.

“We’re recording this. Trust me,” I heard Shiala state.

Somehow, I took all of Eleria’s length inside me. The body is a wonderful thing at times. Then I beckoned Nela to join in. When I felt her prod at my hole, I almost suggested it wasn’t a good idea, but I nodded instead, feeling her stretch me out completely as she slid her cock inside me. I groaned, and I groaned loudly.

“Okay?” Liara asked.

“Oh fuck yes,” I cried, “Keep going,” I urged Nela. It hurt like hell, but the feelings of joy outweighed any pain.

Jack had a camera, hearing her mention it was totally hot. More than one girl mentioned the same thing. I just watched as Nela slowly but surely tried to give me her length, feeling me stretch out further and further. “Okay girls, fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” I heard Eleria asked below me.

“Trust me, I want to be fucked. Please, just fuck me.”

Nela wasted no time starting to thrust. Fucking hell, did it hurt. I give kudos to any girl or guy that can take a couple of cocks in their arse. But the girls I was fucking? I deserved a medal. My cock was hard as a rock as they fucked me, Nela getting into it immediately, Eleria not quite as enthusiastic though I understood why, more worried about me than herself.

“Oh fuck,” I moaned.

“Okay?” Nela asked.

“Oh fuck yes, keep going. Once you cum, someone else is joining in.”

Nela leaned forward, placing a hand to either side of my body. I leaned up to kiss her, begging her to fuck me. She did. It hurt. I’m sure I winced constantly. She showed concern occasionally, but by the end, she just wanted to cum inside me. As Nela picked up her pace, Eleria started to join in. When she did, I almost tapped out. But it was so fucking good, there was no way I was going to stop.

Once Nela came, I switched around so I could look at Eleria. “Going to cum soon?” I wondered.

“Shepard… I…” She nearly started to cry again, so I just kissed her softly. “I’ll stay hard when I cum.”

“Good, because it would be a waste of your cock otherwise.”

That made her giggle as I looked back, looking at Shani. She smiled as she got into position, feeling her cock immediately at my entrance, hand on my shoulder as she leaned forward. “Thank you, Shepard,” she whispered.

“I want you to fuck me, Shani. Give me everything.”

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I know. And I know you want to double me too.”

“I’m Shani,” she obviously said to my other companion.

“Eleria.”

Shani giggled. “I have a feeling you will be here often.”

I felt Shani’s hands on my shoulders, then she shuffled a little bit… then she fucked me. I came hard within a couple of minutes, and once Eleria started to join in, I nearly passed out from the joint bliss and pain, eventually lowering my head as the pair just continued to pound me. I heard Liara ask if I was okay, simply crying for them not to stop. Eleria finally fucked me so hard, she finally came, as she came so hard and so much, Shani started to giggle as cum just started to drip out of my arse. Eleria pulled out, and I immediately gestured to Triss to lie down where Eleria was.

Once Triss was lying down, I mounted her, Shani kept on fucking me, while I was Eleria stay close by so I could suck her cock. She definitely loved that. So did I as her cock was coated in cum, and she tasted delightful. I couldn’t concentrate too long though as Shani and Triss were soon pounding me.

“Oh fuck yes, keep going girls,” I cried.

“Shepard?” I heard someone ask.

Glancing around, the room was emptying except for a couple. And it was clearly Shori and her nineteen that was interested. “Fuck it, yes.”

“Shepard?” Liara and Shiala both asked.

“Trust me,” I moaned, the two girls in my arse continuing to pound me.

I sucked Shori first, enjoying the taste of another asari cock before she got into position. Shani changed her position, now really stretching me, and I almost tapped there and then, moaning loudly, leaning down to kiss Triss to stifle some of them. When I felt Shori prod at me, I broke the kiss to exclaim a rather loud ‘Fuck!’

But she somehow managed to slide her cock inside me. “Oh fuck,” I moaned.

“Holy shit!” someone exclaimed, “Are we recording this?”

“Of course,” Shiala replied, “Shepard, are you sure…?”

“God yes. Girls, just keep fucking me,” I cried.

I was beyond cock crazy now. This was… I’m not sure what it was. All I knew is that, despite the pain I was in, I wanted the three of them to fuck me hard, to cum in me, then… Well, I’d probably pass out. Triss didn’t move too much to begin with, though Shani was soon giving me everything, following by Shori. Having two enormous cocks thrust into me, with a third not doing much, was more than enough to make me cum hard. I figured Triss could end up covered in my cum by the end.

Shani was far too excited though, feeling her adjust her position rather quickly before she buried herself and came hard inside me. She didn’t pull out though, leaving herself buried before a quick with Shori had them switch, then it was her turn to fuck me. I’ll admit, I nearly tapped as she fucked me much harder than Shani. When she finally came, only Triss needed to finish. Looking down, I nodded and she was soon thrusting up into me, the two other cocks still buried inside me. Thankfully Triss came rather quickly, and the three girls slowly pulled out, leaving me feeling very empty.

“That was so fucking hot,” Jack exclaimed.

“Keelah, I just had too many orgasms,” Tali added, leading to many chuckles around the room.

I was now lying down on the floor once Triss moved. “Shepard, are you okay?” Liara asked. I heard the concern, but she was used to this by now.

“Give me a couple of hours before the next round.”

“I will, but I think no fucking until then would be a good idea.”

“Okay.”

She was probably surprised I agreed so readily but I’m man enough to admit I was in absolute agony. But, before they departed, I gave all my favourite girls a kiss for being so lovely.

THROUGH TO ROUND TWO

Alessa – sixteen inches

Shori – nineteen inches

Eleria – twenty-two inches

Selesia – fourteen inches

Vani – thirteen inches

Thori – fifteen inches

Ranni – fourteen inches

Leya – twelve inches

Liara saw the look in my eye, asked if I was sure, then asked who I wanted. I told her by name and she couldn’t help laugh. Then she asked, “What do you want to do?”

“Get the girls, then I’ll explain.”

Moana, Shani, Lienia, Triss, Nelia, Teria, Ryvos, Lani, Roni, Thanni, Nela, Selena, Lura, Alessa, Shori and Eleria were soon sat down on the couch. All of these girls were sixteen and over. Only Liara remained as she would help me get ready. “Okay, girls, this is what I want from you. I’m going to get on my knees, place a pillow down, and rest my head down so my arse is in the air. I’m going to ask Liara to handcuff my wrists to my ankles. Then I want you to give me the hardest anal sex possible.”

Liara didn’t ask if I was sure. She knew what mood I was in. None of the girls appeared surprised either. “Can you handle that?” Shani asked.

“Maybe, maybe not. But I really want you all to fuck me as hard as possible. I’m sure some of my other girls are disappointed not to be involved, but regarding your sizes, it’s going to hurt.” Liara just chuckled as I continued, “After you’ve all had one go and cum in or on me, we’ll see if doubling works too.”

“Goddess,” Triss whispered, and her cock was already throbbing with excitement. Most of them were already lubing up, ready to go.

Liara helped me get into position, and feeling my wrists handcuffed to my ankles did leave me feeling a little exposed, particularly when looking back, seeing a group of futanari, all with enormous cocks, lubing and stroking them, ready to assault my arse. I was looking forward to it.

I’ll admit a little surprise that Shani was the first one to get into position. Crouching down over me, I felt her cock immediately slide into me, groaning as she did so, and my cock seemed to get even harder as she didn’t stop until I’d taken her entire length. “Fuck yes,” I moaned.

She managed to lean down to kiss my cheek, feeling her cock go even deeper if possible. “Ready, Shepard?”

“Fuck me, gorgeous. Abuse that hole.”

I heard a few girls chuckle as she did just that. It didn’t start out slow and build up. She seemed to know what I wanted and immediately started to pound my hole. I was dripping pre-cum within a minute, and knew I was going to cum constantly the entire time. I felt her adjust from time to time, really giving it to me, but she couldn’t last for ever, and she cried out as she came inside me, burying herself a final time before pulling out.

I wasn’t empty for long as Moana was next, and she carried on what Shani was doing. “Fuck yes,” I cried out as her long, thick cock was pounding me relentlessly. I came hard as she fucked me, and as I came, I knew I squeezed her cock as she got ever more excited, and came inside me rather quickly.

When it was Lani’s turn to have a go, I knew I was going to be in for it. She gave my arse a hard slap before she teased my hole. “Already looking a little red, Shepard,” she cooed, slapping her cock against me.

“Loving every second of it.”

She rammed her cock into me, causing me to grunt. When she leaned forward, placing a hand to either side of my head, I knew I was really going to be in for it. Nothing but slow, hard thrusts, causing me to wince every so often. “I like you helpless, Shepard.”

“I like your cock fucking me like this,” I moaned.

She kept doing those hard, slow thrusts. I couldn’t help but love every second. “I think you should be doubled right now, Shepard. What do you think?”

“Whatever you want.”

Thanni stepped forward to join her, the pair managing to make it work as I felt another long, thick cock slid inside me. Triss then came towards me head, offering her cock for me to suck on. I gratefully took it as the two in my arse alternated their thrusts, still slow but hard. I just moaned around Triss’s cock as my arse was assaulted.

“Fuck, he’s taking this rather well,” Thanni muttered.

“I think we turn it up a notch then.”

I felt Lani adjust slightly, then it was hard, fast, deep thrusts, Thanni doing the same thing. I groaned around Triss’s cock. I’m sure it almost verged on tap out day long ago, but as I could prepare for it, it hurt like hell but I loved every second. And Thanni eventually had to cum, burying herself before pulling out, leaving Lani alone, who changed her position to really drive her cock into me. “You are such a cockslut, Shepard.”

Triss had cum on my face by now, and I was now blowing someone else. I stopped and admitted I definitely was. “And you are a size queen.” I admitted I was too. “I think we should just tie you up every day and use your hole constantly.” I admitted that sounded rather nice. She then buried herself and came in me, collapsing forward as she did. Kissing my cheek, she whispered, “I will triple you one day, Shepard. No, I’ll triple you, have one in your mouth, and you can stroke two more cocks.”

Then she asked the girl who I was blowing to move, offering me her cock. I gobbled it down without hesitation. “That’s just been in your arse, Shepard. You’re such a slut.” I just looked up into her eyes and smiled as I licked her cock clean of cum, not doubt not all of it hers. Meanwhile, another girl was getting into position, feeling her slide in and just started pounding me.

Lani didn’t move until she’d left a load on my face too, and the longer it went on, girls started to leave loads on my arse, on my back, and I blew each one of them, taking a load on my face. I’m not sure how long it went on for. Every girl had a go, and every girl fucked me as hard as they could. I’ll admit, once they’d all done so, I was hurting, but I also couldn’t bring myself to stop.

Liara did walk in to check, Lani in my arse again for maybe the second or third time, noticing I was absolutely covered in cum. “Had enough, Shepard?”

“More girls,” I moaned.

“Shepard…”

“Please,” I pleaded.

I’m not sure who she got as I couldn’t remember all their names. She definitely got girls like Lani, who had dominant personalities, absolutely relentless in their pounding. This is when I found myself doubled, and I was doubled hard, always one in my mouth at the same time. This wasn’t like tap out day, where they were trying to cause me to tap out. It was just hard, rough sex.

“Is this being recorded?” one of the girls asked.

“Everything is,” Liara replied, as she was now observing. She would eventually bring things to a halt. “Something like this? Definitely. Shepard will want to watch it back.”

“Better being involved right now,” I grunted as two cocks continued to assault my arse, accepting the one placed in front of me as always. My face was now coated in cum, much more having dribbled to the floor. “Liara, idea.”

“Yes, Shepard.”

“Blowjob day. Nothing but cocksucking and cumming on me, preferably my face.”

“When?”

“While all these girls are here.”

“That’s a lot of dick to suck, Shepard,” Shani joked.

“Think of all that cum though,” Triss added.

“Shepard does love his cum,” Liara joked.

Liara allowed events to continue for around another half an hour before she put her foot down and asked me to stop, simply for my own sake. I accepted that, only if Lani could fuck me last. And I asked her to be brutal. Even she was unsure, but I assured her it was fine.

So she did as I requested. It was the hardest fucking she could give me, nearly leaping off the ground and driving her cock into me. It felt absolutely fantastic, but it was also incredibly painful. I near passed out from the pleasure and pain. I came really hard.

Then I tapped out. She stopped and pulled out immediately, making sure I was okay. I said I was, but she still had to finished. So she quickly stroked herself, leaving a last load on my face, then surprised me by leaning down to kiss my cheek. “Thank you, Shepard,” she whispered.

“We’ll do that again sometime.”

Feeling my wrists taken out of the handcuffs was a relief, not surprised I couldn’t really move to begin with having been in the same position for hours. My back hurt a little bit, as did my shoulders. As for my arse? Well, I’m sure you can imagine after what happened. A couple of the girls cleaned up my back and arse, so I could roll over at least, someone helping clean my face too. Then I just lay back and laughed to myself. “Fucking hell,” I muttered.

“What is it?” Liara asked.

“I’m really fucking sore right now. And not just my arse.” That gave a few of the girls a chuckle. “Right, no more fucking the rest of the day, night, or whatever.”

“Want a day off tomorrow? We can always delay,” Liara offered.

“No. I’ll be fine tomorrow. I’ll just be sensible for once now. Go have a shower, close my bedroom door, and relax a little bit.” Looking around, I thanked all the girls for participating and giving me what I really wanted. Now that I was cleaned up, I sat back and received a kiss from each of them, only on the cheek, all of them admitting they’d had a lot of fun too.

Once I was alone with Liara, she helped lift me up. “Hungry?”

“It’s amazing how I’m always starving after being fucked for hours.”

That made her laugh. “I’ll cook you a little something then you should go to bed.”

After a bite to eat, Liara did join me in my bedroom, and I ended the night inside someone else for a change as we made love. I was surprised at how our relationship was slowly changing, as although we loved to fuck, she was slowly but surely having me make love to her. I knew why. She was thinking of the future. Once I came for the umpteenth time today, she cuddled into my side as we flicked on the vidscreen, and we watched a movie. Completely not erotic for once.

No surprise we both drifted off the sleep rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's back to where we were originally. I have another half dozen chapters to upload, but I'm now going to space them out to allow people to catch up. I'm honestly not sure how I'm going to end this, I'm thinking doing a time jump to sometime in the future. I'll figure something out, but considering the amount of words already for this story, I do want to finish it up eventually.


	32. Things Get Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we're into some new chapters that have been sitting around for quite a while.
> 
> And, as per the chapter title, it gets a little crazy the next couple of chapters. You'll see what I mean.

I’ll admit I woke the next morning feeling rather tender, Liara giggling as I shuffled like an old man to the bathroom. “Will you be up for two rounds later?” she wondered as I relieved myself.

“Of course, I’ll just take it easy this morning.”

Walking out for breakfast a little later, my girls were all gathered around the breakfast table. I sat down with a little food and coffee, the table falling quiet and I looked around. “What?”

“Last night, Shepard. That was so hot,” Aria stated, “I was disappointed not to be invited to join in.”

“Ah…”

“Yes, if you wanted to be dominated, some of us here can do it quite easily,” Molia added.

“I’m sure you realised they all shared something unique,” I said.

“We realised. I’m just hoping you give us the chance next time,” Elsmeni said. Considering what she was like, little wonder she sounded a little put-out. She wasn’t jealous, just disappointed like Aria.

“Totally hot, Shepard,” Tali whispered, leaning into me, “I can’t believe they fucked you for so long.”

“I’m feeling it this morning.”

“So no fucking at the breakfast table?” Aria wondered. I couldn’t help sigh as she held up both hands. “Okay, okay, nice to see you somewhat know your limits.”

Once I finished breakfast, I did slide under the table and suck Aria off until she came hard. I was about to suck Molia when Liara suggested we do a smaller version of what I’d suggested yesterday. Figuring that a good idea, we headed into the main room together, where I got on my knees, surrounded by all my girls and their cocks. I was soon blowing one with one more in each hand. I sucked Liara first, and took the first load on my face within a few minutes, many of the girls admitting they were going to cum quite quickly.

I’m not sure how long it lasted, but each girl got blown long enough to cum on my face. I was soon coated in the stuff, licking plenty off my lips and much more dripped down my body. Of course, that just got all of us feeling rather turned on, and it was little surprise a few girls sat back on one of the couches, and I ended up going for a ride.

I mounted Molia first, wincing a little bit as I still felt tender. Once I felt okay, I looked around and gestured to Elsmeni. Molia smiled as Elsmeni slid her cock into me too. Leaning forward, resting my hands on the back of the couch, I felt Elsmeni rest her hands on my shoulders, as the pair started to fuck me hard.

“Fuck yes,” I moaned.

“Take my cock, bitch!” Elsmeni cried.

“Give it to me. I was so bad last night.”

Molia was soon driving up into me as well, and it was no surprise I felt a third cock request entrance. I was sure that would be Ralis, while Aria offered her cock to suck. Soon three cocks were driving into my arse, and it was fucking painful, but I came all over Molia quickly. “Fuck my face too,” I told Aria.

She didn’t need to be asked twice, grabbing my head and slamming her cock into my throat. A few girls got ready to the same. Elsmeni eventually pulled out and came on my back, though slid her cock straight back in. “You’re getting multiple loads, Shepard,” she stated, grabbing a handful of hair too, almost jerking my head back. “Seleria, get your cock in here. Time to teach Shepard a lesson.”

She sat down next to Molia, so everyone pulled out, and I happily moved across, sliding down her cock. “Aratiana, you should join in too. Shepard should be punished.”

“Fuck yes. Punish this arse for being unkind.”

Liara cleared her through. “Shepard, the game?”

“Delay for a day. I was bad, Liara. So very bad.”

She could only smile. “Very well, I’m sure our guests won’t mind an extra day here.”

Elsmeni, Aratiana and Seleria were soon assaulting my arse, while my face was fucked by numerous girls. The three in my arse came more than once but kept right on fucking. More cum was poured down my throat at the same time, choking a little bit more than once. I’m sure my arse cheeks were red from the constant slapping and my hair was pulled constantly while being called a slut, a whore and all other names they could think of.

I eventually suggested a new position, swinging around and sitting on a new dick. I had two girls pull my legs back so I was completely exposed. Trayna now joined in with a third cock also joining in. It continued to hurt as the new three inside me didn’t let up. I have no idea how long we’d been going but Liara didn’t say a thing. In fact, she and most of the other girls joined in.

Even sweet little Lylis got in on the action, bending me over the side of the couch and absolutely pounding me. “I was hurt by being excluded, Shepard,” she whispered into my ear as she gave me the hardest thrusts imaginable, feeling a second cock doing the same thing.

“Good thing I’m being punished for that.”

She fucked me until she came and then pulled out. I begged for them to keep going, glancing to see Aria approach, a look on her face. When I felt her fingers prod me, I knew what she was going to do. “Do it,” I said, glancing at Liara and nodding.

“You were so bad last night, Shepard,” she said, slapping my arse as I felt her fingers slide into me. I just nodded as another cock was offered, moaning around that as her fist entered me.

“Oh fuck,” I groaned.

“Keelah,” Tali cried quietly, in surprise rather than being upset. I met her eyes and nodded.

“Fuck, this is so hot,” Jack muttered.

“Want a go?” Aria asked as she gently fisted me.

“God yes. Is that okay, Shepard?” I could only nod, unsurprised I leaking pre-cum like a loose faucet.

Aria removed her hand and Jack slid hers slowly inside me. Once she was inside to her wrist, she really got into it. So did I. “Oh fuck yes,” I moaned as I came really hard.

Asking her to take it out for a moment, I sat down on the couch, getting comfortable as I spread my legs, hooking my hands under my knees. Jack just got into position and continued on. “I think further punishment is necessary, Shepard,” Tevos stated, a few of the girls stroking their cocks.

“Not on the lounge, girls,” Liara stated, knowing what they were going to do.

Jack kept going for a while, swapping with Aria again, who really got into it. It really fucking hurt, but I was getting into the whole punishment thing now. That’s when I suggested we head to the dungeon room.

I quickly found myself in the swing, hands cuffed behind my back, legs spread as wide as possible, attached to chains on the wall. Aria continued to fist me, swapping with Jack and a couple of other girls. Meanwhile, some of the other girls started to urinate on me, aiming at my face and chest, mixing it in with the cum. Tevos grabbed a couple of her riding crops, handing one to Aryna, and the pair started to spank my arse hard at the same time.

“Fuck yes.”

Aria picked up the speed of her fisting, and that’s when it really started to hurt. She asked if I was okay, and I admitted it was starting to hurt. All that happened is she replaced her fist with her cock. As I was swinging, doubling was difficult, so sex toys were brought in. I had no idea how big they were as my face was being constantly fucked now, girls either cumming or peeing on my face and body.

It was a little out of control now, I can admit that. Liara was just as involved though, as was everyone else. Even my sweet little lovers were fucking my face, eventually lowered in the swing so the fucking could resume. Taking a cock and a fist at the same time was a new one. Taking two cocks and a fist damn near broke me. It shouldn’t have been possible. “Fuck yes, Shepard, you fucking bitch,” Elsmeni cried, fucking me as hard as possible again.

She came inside me and pulled out, surprised to see Liara replace her, though I could only smile. She gave it to me as hard as I could remember. “Goddess, this is a lot of fun… And you’re going to need a shower.”

“Later,” I grunted, before Aria started to fuck my face again. My hair was pulled in all manner of directions as one cock after another was driven into my mouth. I lost track of what was going on below me. I’m fairly sure other girls were getting involved too. It was turning into an all-round gangbang.

“Want to stop?” Shiala finally asked, though she hoped I would say…

“No. Punishment must continue,” I groaned as three cocks continued to assault my arse.

Thinking of where to go next, the girls took me out of the swing and simply led me to the breakfast bar, where I was bent forward, arse on display, wrists and ankles tied with rope to the legs. That’s when Tali appeared, wearing a strap on that could have only come from Aria. And it was enormous. “How big is that?” I wondered.

“Fifteen inches,” Aria replied.

It was amusing watching Tali get behind me, purple suit and a black dildo. I asked what she was going to get out of this. “Two things. First, my nerve stim is on its highest setting. Second, I get to fuck you.”

The girls stood back as Tali gently slid the fake cock into me and it didn’t take her long to learn what to do, soon pounding me for all she was worth. She’d learned a thing or two as well. “Take this big cock, Shepard.”

“Love it,” I moaned.

“Can I wear it next?” Angela asked.

“Absolutely. I just want to make him cum first,” Tali stated.

She pounded me for at least ten minutes before I erupted all over the floor. The girls were all stroking themselves, and I had an inkling of what was to come. Tali thoroughly enjoyed herself, and she definitely orgasmed while fucking me, though kept on going until she’d made me cum too. She pulled out, Molia entering me as they strapped up Angela, and once she was ready, she started to fuck me, and she definitely got into it.

“Your arse is just made for cock, Shepard,” she grunted, glancing to see she was being fucked at the same time.

“Definitely. I can’t get enough.”

“Maybe I should get one like your old crew, but a huge one. Then I’ll fuck you like the rest.”

“I wouldn’t complain if you did, just as long it’s long and thick.”

“This is a just punishment, isn’t it? I was disappointed too, seeing you being fucked so hard by those big cocks. I masturbated all night watching.”

“Keep going,” I moaned as she leaned forward, a hand on each shoulder, really giving it to me.

“Fucking hell, she’s pretty good,” Liara stated with a chuckle.

Whoever was fucking Angela was doing a good job, because she eventually buried the fake cock as she orgasmed. That seemed to satisfy her, as she pulled out, though was quickly replaced by Aria. The girls kept on fucking me there but I could hear them conspiring. Tevos eventually approached, wearing her black leather mistress clothing, holding a collar and chain. She looped that around my neck first before I was unbound, and ordered to my knees. I did that instantly.

“Look at all the mess on the floor, Shepard.” I looked around, and there was a lot. “You will now lick that up.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“You will then be led to the living room, where punishment will continue.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“You will be fucked as hard as possible. You will be fisted. You will be caned. You will be urinated on. You will be humiliated. Made to feel worthless. Is that a just punishment?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good. Now, lick up all the cum like the bitch you are.”

They were all getting into it now as I licked up all the cum. More than one girl made sure to cum on me as I was led around, but I licked up every drop there was before she jerked me forward towards the main room. Once I was there, something had already been placed on the ground so the tiling wasn’t ruined. Once Mistress had me in place, I was placed in the same position as the night before, wrists tied to my ankles. In addition, they blindfolded me but didn’t gag me, so I knew I’d be sucking a lot of cock.

Someone kept a hold of the chain as the first thing that happened was the crack of a riding crop against my arse as a cock was forced into my mouth, wasting no time fucking my face. I moaned as the crop hit me again and again, though I loved it. I felt someone spit on my arsehole and then immediately shove the whole thing in, holding the chain so my head didn’t move. “Yeah, you love that, you fucking whore,” Elsmeni cried. A second cock soon joined hers, and I knew that was going to be my day.

I wasn’t fucked constantly. They would stop and make me wonder what would happen next. Aria and Jack definitely fisted me, I know that much. Cum was constantly shot onto my body. I was fucked as hard as possible by more than one girl, doubled and tripled more times than I could count. My jaw got sore from my mouth being abused.

Then the girls conspired again. “I suggest we just leave him here now and invite all two hundred plus. Ruin him completely,” Aria suggested.

“Should we?” Shiala asked, hearing concern but excitement in her tone.

“As long as they run a train on him. I mean he’s never empty of at least one cock,” Liara added. She was definitely into it now too.

“Definitely get the biggest girls to double and triple him,” Tevos suggested.

Whoever was fucking me kept going but you definitely feel the presence of more people. It’s like a sixth sense. I was being brutally fucked by a pair of cocks when I heard Liara announce what was happening. “I’m sure many of you saw last night on the vidscreen. Unfortunately, Shepard did not inform all of us of his intentions so now he is being punished. It was originally just going to be his girls, but we figured you should all have a chance. There are over two hundred girls here. You will all have the chance to fuck him right now, even those who have yet to play the game. You may fuck him alone or with others. You may fuck his mouth. You definitely must cover him in cum. Use a toy. You may use a cane to strike him. You may pee on him. You may treat him however you wish, though we suggested harshly.” She paused before adding, “And before any of you worry, he does want this too.”

Things definitely got crazier from there. My arse was never empty of at least one cock, and I think most girls made sure I was doubled all the time, while my mouth was never empty, taking numerous loads in the mouth but much more was shot onto my face and body. My arse was slapped so often, it stopped stinging after a while, feeling the cane used on my back instead. I was called every name under the sun while girls fucked me, the chain always being held by someone, as more than one cock was usually offered for me to swallow.

Aria and Jack definitely got a few of them to fist me as well, amazed at how easily I could do that, though considering all the cock I was taking, I guess it wasn’t a surprise, so when they added a second, it hurt like anything though I soon adapted to that too, and I came hard while doing it.

“You are such a fucking slut, Shepard,” Aria stated, knowing it was one of hers in me.

Then I knew the bigger girls were getting involved, as even the crowd of them hushed as I felt myself stretched more than ever. One was fine. Two was difficult. But I’m sure the three biggest girls took their turn in me, and the other big girls I was taking in the mouth. They absolutely pounded the hell out of me, and it must have turned them on, as I felt a rain of cum on me as they did so.

By the time the three came inside me, I was in agony and worn out. Part of me wanted to stop. Part of me wanted to keep going. “Flip him over,” Liara ordered.

I found myself on my back, feeling slightly awkward, as something was placed under my arse, and the fucking continued. Now it was just a singular assault by an endless supply of dick, most fucking me as hard as possible until they pulled out. After every five or so, I was fisted again, and they were now upping the tempo of that too, really giving it to me. While all that went on, cum continued to rain down on me, though I felt others urinate as well. I’m sure I looked like a disgusting mess, Liara assuring me it was otherwise fine.

While I wasn’t sucking cock, I had more than one arse offered for me to eat, not concerned as we had that one rule, but if I wasn’t sucking cock, I was now eating arse, which I didn’t mind. I’m not sure how long it all lasted, but if I took all of them that night, it actually wouldn’t have been a real surprise. But I knew things were coming to an end when Liara told them all to prepare for the final cumshot of the day. Feeling empty for the first time in hours, I was then absolutely drenched in a torrent of cum. Most futanari cum by the bucketload anyway, but with all the girls there, it was little surprise I was covered nearly head to toe in the stuff.

But it finally ended, Liara announcing all visitors should return to their rooms for now. I heard the crowd disappear, and it was only then that the blindfold was removed and my wrists and ankles released. Looking down, it was a real mess, though I immediately started to scoop up some cum.

“Cumslut,” Aria stated.

Looking outside, I shouldn’t have been surprised to see it was dark. Little wonder I was worn out. Shiala noticed my look of mild surprise though. “All day, Shepard. Not a single break except when moving.”

“Best day ever,” I said, though I’m sure my body hated me for it then and there.

“Would you like to be punished again, Shepard?” Tevos wonder, “I’ll admit to concern that, at times, some of us were reminded of that day.”

“Definitely do it again. And I think tap out day is forgotten considering what I’m capable of now. That was hard, relentless fucking for hours on end. And I loved every second. Some of the names I was called was quite imaginative.”

“I can’t believe you took the three biggest girls here at once,” Molia said, and I could hear in her tone she was impressed.

“Hurt like anything, trust me. But I knew who it was, so went with it. Came hard anyway.”

Liara returned with a bucket of water, and the girls helped wash me down, as I wasn’t going to swallow all that cum. Once I was clean, I was helped to my feet, though could barely move for a few minutes having been in the same position for hours. I thanked them for a good time, and admitted to being proud of some of my girls for participating. They admitted it was unusual but they found it rather exciting too, and would participate again when it happened.

I headed for a shower, not surprised I was left alone, taking time to have a really good scrub, particularly my hair. Lying back on my bed a little later, Liara wandered in with a tray of food, suggesting I eat something that wasn’t cock or cum. I was ravenous so wolfed down what she had cooked for me. I fell asleep not long after eating, though only dozed before waking up, realising I was alone. And I was still horny. I hate my body sometimes.

But I wanted to do something naughty too. Something that I’d discovered I rather liked that day. Wandering into Aria’s room, she was asleep, so I gently woke her up. She didn’t appear that surprised to see me. “What do you want?” I gestured to her hand, and she appeared surprised. “Just me or…”

“Whoever you think will be interested.”

She disappeared for a couple of minutes, walking back in with Jack, Tevos, Molia, Elsmeni, Aratiana, Seleria and Agana. I just got on the floor and offered my arse and mouth. I felt the application of lube at least. “Who wants to go first?”

I glanced back to see Elsmeni get in place, stiff cock rest against my arse. She leaned forward, grabbed my hair and pulled it back. “Can’t get enough, can you?”

“No. I’m such a fucking slut.”

She prodded me with her cock but then smiled, a little evilly, as her fingers prodded me instead. “Yeah, that’s what you want, isn’t it, Shepard?”

“God yes. More than one later, if you want. At least I can see now.”

“Fucking whore.” When she had her hand inside me, she moved it around to really loosen me up. “Think of all that cock you’ve had, Shepard. No wonder you can take this.”

She removed her hand and gestured for me to get on my back. Restraints were gathered, spreading my legs and arms wide, then tied so I couldn’t really move, my arse then lifted up slightly. Then Elsmeni slid her hand in again as Tevos got into position over my face, offering her cock, which I gobbled immediately.

Elsmeni wasn’t gentle though was polite enough to jerk me off, and I came within a couple of minutes. She then replaced her fist with her cock and fucked me as hard as possible, feeling her cum inside me before pulling out. Jack went next, only using her hand. She worked up a tempo before really giving it to me. Tevos was joined by Agana, who flat out assaulted my mouth, two handfuls of hair, treating my mouth like my arse. I might not have a gag reflex any longer but I still struggled.

“Fucking kinky bitch,” Agana taunted me. I just looked up at her and nodded.

I was either fisted or fucked hard for a good couple of hours. I also did plenty of arse to mouth, Aria loving to fuck me solid for five minutes, then move up and offer her cock. It was even better after she’d cum, or someone else’s cum on her cock too. Elsmeni took every opportunity to really pound me. She was really letting her aggressive side out, which I really enjoyed, urging her on every time. It was enough that the girls would sit back and just watch her pull her cock all the way out then drive it back in. Even after everything, that could still hurt. She’d also try to fist and fuck me at the same though, though that was awkward.

Aria and Jack sat together and double fisted me. Thankfully, someone blew me at the same time, as I was desperate to cum, Tevos giving me some relief, then she kissed me with a mouthful of my own cum. To be honest, it wasn’t that bad, considering all the other cum I’d swallowed. “Slut,” Aria stated.

The fucking stopped, the fisting carried on. All the girls had a go, some not doing it too hard, others really getting into it. It hurt most of the time, but my cock remained rock hard, and I moaned nearly the entire time. Once they were all satisfied, I was released though led to the bathroom, where all the girls relieved themselves on me again. All I did was close my mouth and eyes, enjoyed the sensation, then took the cocks on offer when they prodded my mouth.

“Cockslut,” Elsmeni stated.

“Fucking whore,” Tevos added.

“We should just ruin you every day,” Molia suggested.

“God yes,” I moaned.

Little surprise when I turned around and offered my arse for the fun to begin again. Molia and Elsmeni immediately started to fuck me again, and we didn’t leave the bathroom until Liara found us. “Goddess, you lot. And Shepard, haven’t you…”

“I can’t stop, Liara…”

She sighed but came across to caress my cheek. “I have something to keep you awake all night. Just be aware, you will crash eventually. But if the girls are up for it…”

“We are,” Tevos said, “It’s what we all want, Liara.”

“Then I don’t really want to stop you. But I do need some sleep. Just…” I noticed the smile. “Just have fun.” She returned with some sort of pill later, which I swallowed, assuring me I would now stay awake until at least the next evening, offering the same thing to the girls, who all took one too.

“Who were some of the aggressive, dominant girls?” Aria wondered.

“Agria, she was one,” Tevos replied, “Nelia too. Lani and Ryvos were almost brutal at times. Areria too. Those are the names that come to mind.”

“I’ll go to the hotel and get them. I think this should definitely continue.” Aria grabbed me by the cheeks. “Get ready, bitch. You’re in for a world of hurt.” Spitting in my face was a new one. Tevos returned later with the same collar and chain, and I was led out and towards the dungeon, where I was chained by wrists and ankles, standing by spread like a star in the middle of the room, bent forward as I was taller than most of them and no doubt they’d want me to suck them too.

Aria returned with the new girls to see a fist in my arse and Elsmeni fucking my throat. “It’s still going?” Nelia asked.

“No, Shepard woke up horny again, so here we are. And we’re going all night.”

The new girls were very excited at the prospect, noticing Jack had her fist in me. “He likes that?” Areria whispered.

“He loves it now. Want a go?”

“Yes. Can I have the cane first though?”

She struck me hard straight away, moaning around Elsmeni’s cock. “Shut up, bitch,” she warned.

Areria wasted little time sliding her hand into me, and when I felt her hand on my shoulder, I knew it wasn’t going to be nice. “Fucking slut, Shepard, taking my fist like this.” I moaned again as Elsmeni came in my mouth, holding my nose so I nearly choked on her cum. Once I’d swallowed it, she moved away, Lani replacing her and immediately fucking my mouth hard. As for Areria, she was really giving it to me, and when I felt a second hand, I knew I was in for it now. “Agria, nice to see you join in,” Areria stated with humour.

“Oh, this is going to be a fun few hours. Is it fists first then fucking?”

“Yeah, loosen this bitch right up. I’m thinking we triple him all night. Don’t let up on him.” I moaned around Lani’s mouth. “Yeah, this fucking slut loves what we’re doing. Look at the mess he’s already making on the floor. Actually, one of you should make him cum then make him swallow his own.”

“Already done that, but we can do it again,” Aria stated, and I knew it was her that started blowing me. With so much going on, little wonder I erupted quickly, and she quickly got into position to kiss me. I know I surprised her by accepting it without a problem. “God, you’ll ever swallow your own, Shepard. Fucking cum junkie.” Lani quickly had her hands back in my hair, slamming her cock into my mouth again.

I’m fairly sure every girl took their go at fisting me, some doing it alone, but Jack and Aria really seemed to enjoy doing it together. The cane was used on my arse, my legs and back, and that just sent tingles up and down my body. And I definitely took a load from each girl, making sure they fucked me in between the fisting and immediately offering their cock. “I’m wondering what you won’t do, Shepard,” Tevos stated as I sucked the cum out of her cock. “Except for that one rule, of course.”

“Whatever you can think of.”

Happy with what they’d done so far, next came the fucking. The chains were loosed so I was lowered to my knees, spread wide enough so a girl could get underneath me. Aria was the first to do so, and after she drove her cock up into me, I felt the presence of two more wanting entrance straight away. “Fuck yeah,” I cried.

“Yeah, you love this, you slut,” Elsmeni cried. As soon as I felt both her hands on my shoulders, I knew it was going to be hard and fast.

“Three cocks at once, Shepard. Too back you can’t fit a fourth,” Molia stated, knowing she was the third. The fourth was in my mouth, Agria fucking my mouth, ensuring a load was left on my face this time. Molia came and moved away, but Elsmeni must have cum at least twice before she finally pulled out. That allowed Aria to move, Nelia getting below me, joined by Areria on top and Lani. If anything, the latter two were as brutal as possible, pounding me so hard for so long, I nearly tapped out. They each came twice, as did Nelia. My face was once again getting covered in cum, Aria and Jack both depositing loads, Tevos adding to the fun by urinating on my face, to the displeasure of Nelia below me, before realising none of us were particularly clean.

When Lani pulled out, I felt the presence of a hand, not a cock. “Oh fuck,” I moaned.

“Yeah, look at this. Two massive cocks and a hand,” Ryvos cried. Areria didn’t stop fucking me for an instant, not until she’d cum and pulled out, leaving space for Ryvos. “Yeah, you are one kinky slut, Shepard.”

“Do me!” I cried, swallowing the next cock on offer.

Ryvos eventually removed her hand, replacing it with a cock, immediately feeling a third once again. They were not lying, it was three all the time. They swapped positions constantly, though most preferred to be the top, the best and most dominant position, where they could really fuck me, though if below, all they had to do with thrust up. I couldn’t really move.

We were in there for hours, long enough that others found us once they woke up. They were not particularly surprised that we were still fucking. “Well, this is interesting,” Falere stated, “Mother, I believe we should join in.”

“Definitely,” Samara replied, and mother and daughter joined in on the fun.

Not all my girls joined in. Shiala walked in but admitted she wasn’t keen today, as did Ryla and Elana, simply telling me to enjoy myself. Liara did wander in, dressed in black leather, with a riding crop, and joined in. I was loving this side to her, knowing it was only done for my benefit. She slid her cock into me more than once. When Lylis walked in wearing the same outfit with Aryna, I knew she’d been talking to the latter. When I was empty of cock for a moment, Lylis walked towards my head. “Swallow this cock,” she ordered.

Hearing and seeing my sweet little Lylis like that was so hot, I did so immediately. “You will suck this cock until I cum, Shepard. Then Tevos, Aryna and I are going to fuck you so hard, you will not want it to end. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Mistress Liara will fuck your face. She will cum constantly. You will not spill a drop. Understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“You will be fucked the rest of the day in this position. Will you want to stop?”

“No, Mistress. I want you all to fuck me. Run a train on me. Get any girl you want.”

“Oh, you want a train, do you? A never ending supply of cock? How about a line out the door, and every girls gets a chance again?”

“I’d love that, Mistress.”

Lylis obviously shared a glance with Aria, who burst into laughter. “Goddess, this is nuts.”

“It will be considered, Shepard. For now, I will fuck your face, then we will fuck your arse.”

It was such a turn on, I knew I was going to cum again very quickly. Lylis was turned on too, erupting into my mouth within five minutes before moving behind me, as Liara got into position. “About time we just treated you like a whore, Shepard,” she said, grabbing a handful of hair, forcing me to look up, “The saviour of the galaxy is nothing but a giant cockslut.”

“Cumslut too,” Aria added.

Lylis, Tevos and Aryna were now in my arse, and they were giving it to me as hard they could. I came within a couple of minutes. Liara didn’t relent in my mouth. She wasn’t as big as the others so could really give it to me, and she enjoyed it. She must have cum three times, and I didn’t spill a drop. Then she moved to blow me, returning minutes later, offering my own though I wasn’t given much choice as usual. The only time the fucking stopped was when the three wanted to swap position, each taking a go either underneath me or in the top position, where they could really give me everything.

“I think I make an announcement and have a line out the door,” Liara stated, “What do you think, girls?”

“He’s already ruined. Let’s ruin him some more,” Aria replied with a laugh.

“Goddess, this is so fucking hot it’s unbelievable,” Tevos added. I just moaned as Liara had her cock in my mouth again, though she was replaced by Aria as she disappeared. She returned a few minutes later, stating she’d made the announcement, so now it was just a case of wait and see.

I had no idea how many girls did arrive, probably all of them, but I was soon enjoying a real variety of cock in my arse or mouth. I took so many loads in my mouth, I honestly thought I would going to be sick at one stage, while my arse was pounded relentlessly, the girls going so far as to always have two in me at all times. It made things awkward but they figured out a system that worked.

The bigger girls definitely came for some fun again, and having their large cocks in either end was a thrill and a source of pain. No way I was going to stop though. We’d been going for hours by now, and I wasn’t even tired. The pain was now just a constant dull ache. Girls beneath me usually ended drenched in my cum or the cum of others, as girls were now lining up to shoot their loads all over me again. It was pretty much a repeat of the previous day, only this time I wasn’t moved around constantly. I was simply a nice hole to fuck.

Feeling soft hands on my shoulders as usual, I heard a whisper into my ear. “Me again,” Shani whispered.

I looked down and noticed Triss was getting in position. “Ah, will you just double me together?”

“Yes, Shepard. Want us to fuck you as hard as we can?”

“God yes, give me everything, both of you.”

Both of them were the sweetest things imaginable, but thirty-five inches of cock will turn anyone a little crazy. “Take this cock, Shepard,” Shani cried.

“Can’t wait to stay here and do this constantly,” Triss added below me.

“Yeah, I think he should just remain tied up and used like a human sex toy.”

Aria laughed. “Holy shit, everyone is getting into this.”

“If this is what he wants, he’ll be treated like the whore he wants to be.”

“Maybe we just leave an open invite to any futanari who wants to come here. Goddess, he’d have thousands of cocks,” Liara stated. The idea turned her on so much, I was soon gobbling her cock again. Triss and Shani both pounded me through three orgasms before they had to cry enough, though I wasn’t empty for long, three cocks quickly replacing them, where the usual fucking resumed. My girls were sitting back, stroking themselves, letting our guests have their turn, though they’d occasionally join in with one of the bigger girls, or just leave another load on my body or face. I was blown occasionally, and now they were always taking what I gave them and kissing me. It was something new, I guess. Another descent into what I was capable of doing.

I’m not sure how long it went on for and how many girls actually fucked me, but the only reason I started to feel weary was being in the same position for so long. My knees and back were really starting to tire. I had to tell Liara that. She understood immediately, suggesting I get in the swing instead, so I was at least a little more comfortable. That was lowered down enough so a girl could get underneath me, and at least it made sucking cock easier, plus I could now watch girls as they fucked me.

I stopped counting at around fifty, that’s how many fucked me while I watched. Many would fuck me, cum in my arse, then have me suck them off until they came again. I’m not sure if there was any clock watching. My girls not participating did wander in to watch. Shiala was continually impressed at the long, thick cocks I could take, little surprise she at least had me blow her. Elana, not wanting to be left out, hopping on my crotch and lowered herself down, riding my cock as I was still fucked. There were bodies everywhere, and I was also stroking girls at the same time.

I had my limit, though, and I was starting to reach it. Once the two girls inside me came, I called Liara over. “My body is finally crying enough,” I admitted.

“Do you want to stop?”

I glanced at Elsmeni. “Just one more. On my knees. Three girls. Elsmeni can choose who.”

“Dominant?” I nodded my head. “Good. Last fuck for now.”

No surprise she chose Seleria, who was ultra-aggressive, and Aratiana, who was nothing but a power fucker. Perfect way to end. For my mouth, she chose Falere, gracious enough to give me a girl a little smaller, and Falere really wanted to fuck my mouth.

Aratiana slid underneath me, slamming her cock into me, wasting no time. Seleria was next, and she was equally rough, before Elsmeni got in her usual position. The three didn’t time their thrusts, and I was soon moaning loudly around Falere’s cock. I knew they were putting absolutely everything they could into.

“Destroy that arse!” Aria cried.

“Fuck him until he passes out!” Tevos added.

I had to stop sucking Falere for a moment, groaning loudly. “Fucking hell.”

Elsmeni grabbed my hair, pulling my head back. “Not going to pussy out now, are you?”

“God no. Destroy that arse of mine.”

“Good. Know your place, bitch.”

I resumed sucking Falere, though I eventually just let her grab a handful of hair and fuck my mouth. Aratiana came quite quickly though kept on fucking me. Seleria was in the middle but doing all she could to pound me. Elsemeni was nothing but relentless, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly, glancing to see her arse lift high into the air before driving down. “Yeah, I know you love this, slut.”

“All day, every day,” I moaned. Falere couldn’t last forever, finally cumming in my mouth, and she moved away, so now it was just the three fucking me.

Seleria was next to cum, and she cried enough, pulling out and sitting back. I glanced around, looked at Molia and smiled. She immediately got into position and joined in the assault. Aratiana came again and this time moved, leaving Molia and Elsmeni in me. The latter had cum by now but didn’t stop for a second. Molia came rather quickly and pulled out, leaving everyone to watch Elsmeni try and tear me apart.

“Fuck yes. Do what you want, Elsmeni. Anything.” She positioned me so my arse was so high, I was near folded in half. She had to get on her tiptoes to drive her cock down into me. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“You fucking crazy cockslut, Shepard.”

“I just want your cum in my arse.”

She kept going for as long as possible, but when she came again, she had to cry enough as well, burying her cock and leaving it there though she allowed me to make myself at least a little more comfortable. When she finally pulled out, I felt empty. Lying down, I just took a few deep breaths, and it was then that the pain did start to hit. I felt something cool placed behind me. “Bad?” I wondered.

“Shepard, you’ve pretty much been fucked and fisted for two days,” Liara said.

“Ah, okay.”

“Don’t worry, you know it works. Good as new quite quickly. Got it all out of your system now?”

“A little.” That caused the girls to laugh. “Thank you, all of you. Particularly those who really dominated me. I loved every second.”

“So did we,” Aria stated, everyone else nodding their heads.

I turned to Lylis. “Didn’t know you had it in you, sweetie. I loved it.”

“We can do it again if you’d like.”

I smiled as I said, “Definitely.”

I was helped to my feet, Liara and Shiala helping me to my room, forcing me into the shower first, helping wash me down before they said I was to get dressed. “No sex for two days, Shepard. We’ll delay the game indefinitely.”

Sitting down, “Should we even really bother finishing it? I think we just have one massive gangbang.”

Sitting down next to me, she asked, “Do you want the games to stop?”

“Not the one we play on a Friday but, let’s be honest, I think having an enormous gangbang would be more fun, and I can just visit girls during the day too. Hundred rooms, right?”

“Right. Why?”

“Why not visit every room in one day?” She started to laugh, but suggested it wasn’t a bad idea. “Can’t be any worse than what we’ve done the past forty-eight hours.”

“How are you really feeling?”

“I’m knackered and really fucking sore.” I kissed her softly. “But it was the best two days ever. Thank you, Liara. I love you.”

It must have been the way I said it, as I noticed her eyes immediately glisten, holding her close to me. “I love you too,” she whispered.

We held each other a while before sharing a soft kiss, heading back out. The girls were not surprised to see me clothed, Liara informing them I would be clothed for the next two days. She then announced the game was cancelled, and suggested that, from now on, the Game would only be for those who lived at the house, and that any future invites would simply be giant gangbangs, group sex, and other things that came to mind. The girls thought that was actually a better idea.

I grabbed Elsmenni by the hand and escorted her to my room. Closing the door, I gave her a hug. “Thank you,” I whispered.

“What for?” she asked.

“You were absolutely fantastic. I’m not sure if you were just getting into a role or not, but I enjoyed every second. I can’t wait to do it again.”

She actually blushed, so I just kissed her cheek. “Anytime, Shepard. You know I won’t say no.”

My next chat was with Lylis, sitting her down on the bed. “Sweetie, I had no idea you had that side.”

“I did it for you, Shepard.”

“But you would like to do it again?”

She leaned forward. “I loved it when I doubled you with another girl,” she said quietly.

“So did I.”

“Nothing will change otherwise?”

“No, sweetie. That was just some fun. Relationships I have with you and certain others are definitely separate.”

Heading back to the lounge, Liara had already made the announcement that the game was cancelled. While disappointed, all the girls would get the chance to fuck me soon enough through various other ideas we were thinking of. It was weird being dressed around all my naked girls, and none made a move to get dressed. My body had cried enough, though. The pill had worn off, and there was no chance of myself getting hard again.

Grabbing Liara again, I escorted her to her bedroom, closing the door for privacy. “I assume you want some to stay.”

“Seven girls.”

“Give me their names.”

“A couple should be obvious. Shani and Triss. Plus, I’d like to invite Tessi, Teria, Areria…”

Liara barked a laugh. “Knew you’d keep her. She’s going to fuck you senseless.”

“Eleria and Nela.”

She just smiled. “Should have known you’d choose those two as well. No problem, I can offer them the chance to stay. Your harem is ever increasing, Shepard.”

“I know, I’m a very lucky man.”

“I’m going to turn what we’ve done into a video. I’ll cut it down to the best parts, but I’m thinking ‘Commander Shepard: Punishment Day.’ Sound good?”

“I’ve got another one. ‘Commander Shepard: Way of the Fist.”

Liara found that hilarious, though she thought that would prove quite popular as it was something new. “We’ve got hours of content, Shepard. I’ll get the computer to pick out the best scenes and upload them to our site.”

I headed back outside, most of the girls now by the pool or in the jacuzzi. I remained dressed and took a seat on one of the sun loungers. I guess it shouldn’t come as any surprise that I eventually fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated. If you enjoyed the chapter, press that kudos button too. Love getting that email every day, letting me know people are enjoying what I write. :-)


	33. Things Get Crazier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s going to continue being slightly more ‘hardcore’ than what it was, at least for the time being. Stretching the limits of my imagination.... and what I think the man can handle...

Our guests eventually stayed for a week. With the game abandoned, it literally turned into a week-long gangbang, though one day was definitely as orgy as everyone fucked everyone. But I was definitely centre of attention more often than not. The best day was probably the one where I was on my back on the table, and all the girls just lined up, ready to fuck me. That was the rule, no blowjobs, no fisting, nothing but fucking me, though they could choose to cum in me or on me. That was a very long day indeed, lasting from dawn until early the next morning. But every girl got her chance with me. Some lasted quite a while. Some lasted barely a few minutes. Some were gentle fucking me. Others gave it to me as hard as possible. I’ll be honest, I enjoyed every single minute, enjoying plenty of orgasms myself. Liara made sure I ate and drank, though they kept on fucking me, even when I was eating. Rather amusing, to be fair.

But many eventually had to return to their lives, the seven girls I had invited accepting immediately though they had to return home to wrap up their lives. As for Angela and Tali, though both pulled me aside the final day they were with me to give me news.

“I want to come back,” Angela said.

“You have an invite any time, Angela.”

“I mean permanently.” I couldn’t help raise my eyebrows in surprise. “Is it that surprising? Yes, your lifestyle shocked me at first. But after everything I’ve seen, I want to be involved.” I couldn’t help but smile, then she added a further surprise. “I’ve spoken to Miranda. I’m going to do what I said.”

“You don’t…”

She put a finger to my lips. “Oh, but I do want to do it, Shepard. When I fucked you with that strap-on, I desperately wanted to have a cock of my own. So, I’m going to see the same surgeon. But I’m going to get a bigger one than the others.”

“How big?”

“I’m thinking twelve inches but also nice and thick.”

“Sounds wonderful. I’ll salivate when I see it the first time.”

“And I want to be involved in some of the other things you do too. I definitely don’t want to be left out.”

“Of course.”

She left with one of the shuttles, still more than half the girls requiring transportation. That’s when I took a moment with Tali. We hadn’t taken the chance to be intimate, as I’d explained I couldn’t do it until she’d officially left Garrus. She understood, at least. “I’m returning permanently too. Liara wasn’t surprised.”

“I’m glad, Tali. I really am. Feel bad for Garrus though.”

“He can move on with his life, find a wife he can have children with. We haven’t been happy for years now. I’m going to talk to the geth about finally getting out of this suit permanently.”

“You think they can help?”

“Liara has already contacted them. Apparently quarians are already living on Rannoch without suits. I’ve been on Palaven for a while so haven’t really kept up with the news. The geth have promised to boost my immune system with one or two things.”

“Well, definitely something to look forward to then.”

“I’m going to do what Angela wants to do as well. Don’t bother arguing, Shepard. My mind is made up.” I could only chuckle when she added, “I’m going big, Shepard.”

“How big?” I wondered.

“I’m thinking as big as that strap-on. When I fucked you with that, I could see you were so turned on by it. I know you like bigger girls, so I thought, well, why not…”

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me with it, Tali.”

She hugged me for that. “Me too. I’ll be gone a while, as I have a lot of things to sort out, but I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Eventually all our visitors departed, and I’ll admit all of us could finally release a sigh and relax a little bit, agreeing that we might hold off on another visit from the next group for at least a little while, and we probably wouldn’t invite that number of girls again. It had been a whole lot of fun but very exhausting at the same time.

That’s not to say I was left alone. The day the last girls departed, Shiala and Liara flying two shuttles, I found myself with Molia and Rylis, two twelve inch cocks buried in my arse. It was the usual hard fuck, and I made sure I met their thrusts as always. “Fuck yes,” I moaned.

“Still tight as ever, Shepard,” Molia grunted, one of her hands on my shoulders as she slammed her cock into me.

“Nice and tight for your massive cocks, girls.”

They must have talked to the others as no-one else joined us. They doubled me for a while before spit-roasting me, swapping ends plenty of times, lots of arse to mouth action. I then thought of an idea, having them lie on their backs, legs over each other, their groins almost touching. Then I lowered myself on their cocks and rode myself silly. It was awkward but a lot of fun. I was with them for a good few hours before they grew tired.

Next to want some of my time was Samara and Falere. And, I’ll be honest, they had only one thing on their mind, Falere lying down, lowering myself down on her cock, Samara getting behind me, a hand on each shoulder, as she slid her cock inside me. That’s how the next couple of hours went. I lost count of how much cum they left in me, but once they were done, both them got behind me and ate my arse before starting to kiss each other. I sat back, stroking my cock, as Samara then utterly pounded her daughter. “You like to watch us, Shepard. It is unusual.”

“The biggest taboo possible, Samara. But it’s really hot watching you fuck your daughter.”

“You fuck her too, Shepard. I know she enjoys it.”

“True, but there’s something really hot about you two doing it.”

She left at least a load or two in Falere before offering me the chance to fuck her. I took her up on it, not surprised that she started to fuck me again while I fucked Falere. It was a lot of fun, and the three of us enjoyed an orgasm before crying enough. Samara offered her cock for us to suck, Falere and I sharing her cum covered cock.

Liara and Shiala returned a couple of days later, not surprised to walk into the lounge to find me riding Elsmeni on the lounge, Trayna utterly pounding me at the same time. The pair of them just laughed, Liara walking over to offer her cock for me to suck. I made her cum very quickly. “Goddess, I forget how good you are at that,” she whispered after she’d cum. She didn’t move, watching Trayna fuck me as hard as possible, listening to me grunt and moan as Elsmeni was thrusting hard up into me at the same time. “No changes then, Shepard,” she quipped with a giggle.

“God no,” I moaned.

She kissed my cheek. “I’ll leave you to it. Have fun.”

She never told me to be careful anymore. She knew I had limits, and though I liked to test them, I think I was capable of much more than ever before. The two girls fucking me kept going through at least three orgasms before I got off and sat down, licking their cocks clean. Elsmeni wasn’t in her character, so was back to being rather normal. Trayna was aggressive while fucking me, but could be very sweet afterwards, and they loved watching me clean their cocks after they’d fucked me.

Life carried on as usual, with plenty of fucking but we did tone it done just a little bit. Not every girl had me every day. None did, to be honest. It was probably a fortnight before Liara and Shiala disappeared again, going to collect the seven girls I’d invited. I asked about Angela and Tali, told that they would be longer due to various reasons, some of which I knew.

As soon as those two left, Aria had to have her way with me. She escorted me into her room, on the floor, not the bed. Pushing my head down, she wasted no time sliding her cock inside me. Though lubed up, she spent no time with foreplay, simply driving her cock in. “Take my cock, bitch.”

“Ah, we’re in that sort of mood,” I groaned.

She drove her cock into me as hard as possible every time. “Fuck,” she cried, “Your arse is fantastic.”

“So’s your cock.”

She kept fucking me, her hand around the back of my neck, keeping my head down, her fucking nothing but relentless until she came. Once she did, I felt her pull out and slip her fingers inside me. I moaned loudly when I felt her entire hand. “Yeah, knew you’d like this again, you fucking whore.”

“God yes. Fist me good, Boss.”

She wasn’t gentle but I expected it, and it was so good, I came hard all over her floor. “You’re cleaning that up later,” she ordered. I just nodded as she continued fisting me. Once she got what she wanted out of it, she resumed fucking me, her thrusts almost brutal at times, causing me to grunt quite often. She might have been smaller than others, but she knew how to work that cock. “Fucking slut,” she cried.

“I’m your slut, Boss.”

“What do you prefer, my cock or my fist?”

“Both, Boss. Though I love it when you invite others.”

She laughed. “Yeah, though you’d say that, you fucking whore.”

Once she came inside me again, she pulled out, grabbed my hair, and made me lick up my own cum. She then dragged me to the bathroom, so she could urinate on me, ensuring nearly all of it was on my face. I opened my eyes to see her smiling down at me. “Feel better now?” I asked.

“Been a while since I’ve done something like that. Are you okay?”

Standing up, I took her hand and turned on the shower. Standing under it, she washed me as I said, “Absolutely fine, Aria. I’m used to that nowadays. Remember the punishment?”

“That was crazy, Shepard.”

“It was, but also a hell of a lot of fun. And I know what my body is capable of.” After I felt clean, we hugged under the hot water, Aria running her hands down to my arse, causing me to laugh. “And you girls think I have a one track mind.”

“Best piece of arse in the galaxy, Shepard.”

“Damned right it is.”

Heading back into the bedroom, she gently pushed me onto the bed, and surprised me completely by blowing me, not enough to bring me off, kissing up my body until I felt her warm pussy on my shaft. With rather graceful movement, she lifted herself up and slid down my cock. “Goddess, that’s good,” she whispered.

Moving my legs slightly, Aria rode my cock ever so slightly, using one of her hands to stroke herself as she leaned down to kiss me. “I like this Aria too,” I said quietly.

“I can’t help being that character sometimes.”

“I love both versions.”

“Shepard, once you’ve cum in me, I want to give you something else.”

“Oh… What?”

“I want you to take my arse. You’ve never taken it.”

“I’m not big on anal, at least giving,” I admitted, “I much prefer receiving.” I leaned up to kiss her. “But it’s something you obviously want to do.”

“I want you to own every hole, Shepard.”

She eventually rolled me over, feeling her legs wrap around me, as we continued to make love. That’s what we were doing. Our kissing was continuous, moving her hand so I could stroke her cock. She cried out when she shot a load on her stomach, and she even seemed to blink rapidly. “Cum in me, Shepard,” she whispered, “Cum in me please.”

I started to pump her a little harder, but I was close anyway, but she loved it anyway, holding me tightly when I thrust a final time and erupted inside her. I rested on a forearm as I spent a few seconds recovering, sharing such a passionate kiss with her, I wondered what was going on. I had to ask, “What’s going on?”

“We’ve just been really close lately, Shepard, with everything I’ve done. I just wanted, I don’t know, to return the favour.”

“Aria, I love everything we share. You don’t owe me anything.”

“But you’ll fuck my arse?”

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Yes, Aria, I’ll fuck your arse.”

She got on all fours as I grabbed some lube, though the first thing I did was eat that arse like a starving man. She loved it when my tongue probed her, little surprise she started to stroke herself again. After lubing up my cock, I lubed her up to, and didn’t stand on ceremony as I slid my cock into her. I took my time, though, this wasn’t going to be like how she usually fucked me. Once I was all the way in, I just grabbed her by the hips and gently thrust. That just made her laugh. “Being gentle, Shepard?”

“Well… yeah…”

“I’m a big girl and I’ve done it before. You can fuck me harder. One thing, though.” She pulled forward and flipped onto her back, spreading and raising her legs as I moved forward, sliding my cock back into her. “I wanted to see your face while you fuck my tight little butt.” I couldn’t help laugh at the tone. Then I got down to fucking her. It was really good, and she seemed to enjoy it too. There was no way I was going to last forever, though distracted myself by jerking her off again. “Fuck yes, that’s good, Shepard.”

“I’ll lick up your cum after I’m done.”

She came first, erupting all over her chest and I followed suit a few minutes later. That was me done for a while, as although I was hard, I wouldn’t shoot anything for a while. So I kept my promise and licked all the cum off her stomach and chest before kissing up her body, eventually kissing her, my cock still buried in her arse. “Better?” I asked quietly.

“I feel really good. And I enjoyed that, Shepard. Thanks.”

“No thanks necessary.” I pulled out and flopped onto the bed, surprised when Aria immediately took my cock in her mouth. “Well, looks like someone has learned from me.”

“I wanted to taste some of your cum. Sue me.” Figuring what the hell, I moved her so I could eat her arse, tasting a bit of my cum again, before blowing her, cleaning up her cum too. But we were both feeling tired now, so once we were clean, Aria turned around and cuddled into my side. We spent the rest of the day and night together, the others coming to check on us, seeing what we were doing. I didn’t fuck her again, but she did alternate between relentless pounding of me and the gentler stuff, enjoying the view when I slowly rode her cock. That was so hot, I shot straight onto her face. She found that hilarious, impressed at the length.

Between Liara and Shiala leaving and returning, every girl had their turn with me. Most fucked me though some of my other girls wanted the favour returned, the usual suspects. Surprisingly, there was no fisting and no triples, Tevos replying to my question that things like that should be for more special occasions. Or punishments. I loved being doubled anyway, so I wasn’t complaining. Probably good to give my butt a rest anyway.

That’s not to say we didn’t have fun. There was one afternoon when I was actually alone in my bedroom, lazing around reading a book, when Tevos, Aryna, Lylis, Elsmeni, Seleria and Agyna and walked in wearing dominatrix gear. “Would you like to be dominated, Shepard?” Tevos wondered.

I was immediately on my knees before them. “Yes, Mistress. What would you like me to do?”

Aryna put the collar and chain around my neck, leading me outside. “First, clean up the mess we made.” There was an enormous pool of cum on the floor, so they had me lick that up first. It was warm so they’d obviously just been out there doing it. The six then stood around me, offering their cocks. Whenever I sucked one, they’d slap my face with the other cocks, urging me to bring them off and quickly. Whenever they came, it was on my face, not on my mouth. “Do you like our cum on your face?” Lylis asked.

“Yes, Mistress. Mouth. Face. Arse. Wherever you want.”

Lead out into the lounge, I was placed in the middle of the room on my knees as the six sat down, stroking their cocks. “You will now pleasure each of us, Shepard,” Tevos ordered.

“Mouth or arse, Mistress?”

“You will ride each of us to completion. We will then decide what to do next.” I sat on Tevos first. “You are not to move, Shepard. It is we that will fuck you.”

I sat right down, taking her entire length. I noticed the slight smile despite trying to keep her face blank. “Of course, Mistress,” I moaned.

Grabbing my arse, she pulled me forward slightly before she wasted no time pounding my arse. When I went to stroke myself, she slapped my hand away. “No using your hand. You will either cum without hands or not at all.” She paused, obviously thinking. “In fact, you are not to orgasm. Aryna, go grab the thing we had sent here.”

She returned a few minutes later, and I leaned back as she put something around my cock and balls. It was a little uncomfortable, explaining I would remain hard but I would not cum. “This is for our enjoyment only, Shepard. You will only cum when we say. Understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Tevos resumed fucking me hard as usual, and I knew not being able to orgasm was going to suck completely, but when I did finally cum, it was going to be enormous, so big I’d probably pass out. I didn’t move as instructed, allowing her to do whatever she wanted, though it was no real surprise she lasted ten minutes before erupting inside me. I moved immediately to Aryna next to her, sliding down her cock easily. She teased me even worse by stroking my cock. “This is ours, Shepard, not yours.”

“Yes, Mistress,” I groaned.

Aryna at least allowed me to move, slightly meeting her hard thrusts up into me. She squeezed my arse as she really lifted herself up into me, not surprised she barely lasted as long as Tevos before she came too. I immediately moved to Elsmeni, taking her cock with ease. She was a real tease, making sure each thrust would hit the right spot, my cock twitching constantly as she stroked me too. “Mistress,” I moaned.

“Who’s bitch are you, Shepard?”

“Yours, Mistress.”

“That’s right. This tight little arse I’m fucking and this cock belong to us. Say it.”

“My arse and cock belong to you, Mistress.”

Little surprise she slipped me to the side, my legs spread wide as she fucked me as hard as ever, stroking my cock the entire time. It was an incredible tease but also an enormous turn on. I felt waves of pleasure ripple through me. “Fucking hell,” she moaned, “We’re going to fuck you all day, Shepard.”

“Your pleasure is my aim, Mistress.”

She finally buried herself, feeling her unload a torrent of cum, immediately pulling out so I could sit on Lylis. She didn’t say a lot but she certainly fucked me hard, though let me bounce as much as she thrust. But she was definitely getting off on the kinkier side of things. Once she came, Agyna was the penultimate girl. She did the same as Elsmeni, lay me back down on the couch and pounded me for all she was worth. She probably lasted five minutes before leaving another load in me. Last was Seleria, who did the same as Agyna, but tightened the collar. I knew why as it would heighten the sensations.

“Who’s bitch are you?” she asked, her pounding utterly relentless. Like a jackhammer.

“Yours, Mistress.”

“Do you love my thick, long cock inside you?”

“God yes, Mistress.”

“How about two?”

“Better, Mistress.”

“Three?”

“The best, Mistress.”

“What about a hand or two?”

“Love it too, Mistress.”

“Well, today might just be your lucky day.”

She fucked me for as long as possible, stopping more than once to hold back her orgasm, doing what the others did by stroking me at the same time. I was already desperate for release but, while frustrated, I didn’t show it. And, to be honest, I knew the eventual orgasm was going to be epic.

Seleria did finally cum in me, where I was then ordered to clean all six girls. I did that happily, licking their cocks clean off all the cum before I sat back on my knees, waiting for them to decide what to do next. Three girls remained seated, the other three stood up, as I mounted Tevos again. No surprise Aryna slid her cock into me straight away. Once I felt a hand on my shoulder, she thrusted away immediately, Tevos matching her thrusts.

“Fuck yes,” I moaned.

“Such a slut,” Aryna stated.

“Your slut, Mistress.”

Aryna grabbed a handful of hair as she seemed to up the tempo, really driving her cock into me. Tevos was trying to match her, and as they’d cum recently, they lasted a lot longer. After everything I’d done recently, it was a little painful but far more enjoyable, apart from the orgasm denial thing. But even that would have a reward at the end.

Tevos was the first to cum, though she kept fucking me until Aryna finished too. Tevos then lifted me off and turned me to the others to show me off. “That’s a well fucked arse, Shepard,” Tevos said. I felt a few fingers prod me though nothing more than that. “You’ve pleased Mistress, Shepard. You should have Elsmeni fuck you now.”

I sat on Lylis as Elsmeni got in her usual position. Lylis appeared to be really enjoying herself, and once Elsmeni started to fuck me, Lylis really got into it too. Neither of them said too much, both just focusing on fucking me for as long and as hard as possible. I moaned constantly, the wanting of an orgasm all encompassing. “Please, Mistress,” I pleaded.

“What do you want?” Elsmeni asked.

“I need to cum, Mistress.”

That earned a slap on the arse. “You do not ask Mistress to cum, Shepard,” Elsmeni stated. For that, I think she tried to fuck me even harder while Lylis was now stroking my cock fast.

“Oh god,” I cried. I was loving every second as I was fucked but my mind was now a complete frazzle. Elsmeni came first but kept on fucking until Lylis finished too, dragging me off her as I felt Elsmeni put two fingers in me.

“Look at all that cum, girls. Dribbling out everywhere of a well-used hole. Fucking slut.”

“Your slut, Mistress.”

She stuck four fingers inside me, but I felt her thumb press against me. “That’s right, Shepard. You’re our slut. Say it.”

“I’m your slut, Mistress.”

“And I bet you’d love my fist in you now, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress. Do what you want with me. I just need…” I stopped myself but still earned a slap on the arse.

“You need what we will give you, Shepard. You don’t make demands.”

“Yes, Mistress. Sorry, Mistress.”

“For that, Agyna, get on the floor. Seleria, this arse is all yours. You two fuck him as hard as possible.” Agyna lay down and I mounted her. “Agyna, ensure you stroke his cock the entire time.” I groaned, and that earned another slap on the arse. “Are you complaining about what Mistress demands, Shepard?”

“No, Mistress.”

Seleria grabbed a handful of hair, pulled my head back, then slammed her cock into me. That made me cry out, and once both girls were thrusting into me at once, I could barely make an intelligent sound. The other four simply watched as the two girls fucked me for what felt like an hour. Probably wasn’t even half that, but they’d all cum at least three times by now and I hadn’t yet. I usually came loads due to the pills I took. Agyna came first but Seleria kept on going for at least ten minutes more, occasionally adjusting for maximum effect. She finally buried herself and came.

“Off,” Seleria demanded. I got off Agyna as I felt her fingers prod me. “Oh, look at that, Shepard. So much cum inside you now.”

“I love it, Mistress.”

“I have an idea, girls,” Tevos said, “Three in his arse, one on his mouth, he strokes the other two. That way we’re all satisfied. The only question is, who gets his arse?”

It wasn’t a surprise that it was Elsmeni, Seleria and Aryna in my arse, Tevos in my mouth, a cock in each hand. The three in my arse were anything but gentle, and as they’d just cum, they lasted for ages. Tevos face fucked me, and all that happened once she came is that Lylis fucked my face instead as I stroked Tevos. Once Lylis came, I had Agyna in my mouth.

Aryna was lying below me, so I knew Seleria came when I felt a cock disappear and she stood in front of me. “Suck it, bitch.” I did so immediately as she grabbed a handful of hair. “Yeah, that’s just been in your arse, you filthy slut.” I didn’t reply, I just kept right on sucking, as I felt a third cock enter me, figuring it was probably Lylis or Tevos. I felt another girl cum in me, probably Aryna, though she couldn’t really move, so she just kept on going. Once Elsmeni came as well, she did the same as Seleria, practically forcing her cock down my throat. All six girls eventually had their go at tripling me, I’m sure some more than once, and each one made sure I sucked them after they’d been in my arse.

Eventually the six of them stopped for a moment, feeling them pull out of my arse and they just left me on my knees on the floor. I didn’t want to look down at my cock. I was beyond desperate for an orgasm now. “Should we give him an orgasm, girls?” Tevos asked. I looked at the six of them, pleading with my eyes. Thankfully, five of them nodded. “Very well, I believe he has earned an orgasm too. How should we give it to him?”

“Fist up his arse and stroke him off?” Seleria suggested.

“A wonderful suggestion. What does Shepard think?” Tevos wondered.

“I can’t wait, Mistress.”

They had me lie back on the couch, as they’d only ever cum inside me, though that was dribbling everywhere, and it was a real surprise when Lylis got between my legs, her hand lubed up and ready. Two girls kept my legs apart as Tevos removed the contraption, to my immense relief. Tevos changed her tone. “Now, Shepard, when you cum, you’re probably going to pass out. We’ll look after you.”

It was said so sweetly, I could only thank her profusely, before Lylis slowly started to slide her hand into me. Once she had, she started to stroke my cock. “Oh god,” I cried. With her fist in me and stroking me at the same time, the orgasm was inevitable. It was probably the greatest one of my life. I know I wept as I did, shooting so much cum, I pretty much coated myself in the stuff before I did pass out, just as Tevos said.

Waking up I don’t know how long later, I was now lying on the couch, Tevos on her knees, stroking my hair. She leaned down to kiss my cheek before I glanced to see the other girls watching, all smiling at me. “How do you feel, Shepard?”

“Euphoric.”

“So you enjoyed the orgasm denial?”

“Yes and no, but I can see why you did it, and we’ll definitely do it again when we do something like this together.”

She kissed me again, obviously excited about it. “I love that we always find new things to do together, Shepard.”

I gestured Lylis to come join me, giving her a sweet kiss. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“When I’m doing this, I want to do everything, Shepard,” she replied sweetly, “I know you get so much enjoyment out of it.”

“That was one of the best orgasms of my life. Never passed out before. That’s a new one.”

The girls didn’t do that again before Liara and Shiala returned without new girls, though the pair did walk in, rather surprised to see it was Lylis who had my arse up, head buried in a pillow, pounding my arse for all she was worth. She’d been fucking me for a good hour, a couple of loads inside me, a couple of loads on my back, and we’d both had a lot of fun. “Well, this is new,” Liara said.

“I’ve gained a new appreciation for fucking, Shepard,” Lylis replied, not letting up in her thrusts, “He loves them long and thick, and I have just the thing he wants.”

“God yes,” I moaned.

“One more orgasm, Lylis, then our new arrivals should be introduced again then have their own fun.”

I didn’t think it possible, but Lylis fucked me even harder after that, driving her cock in so hard, it did make me grunt occasionally. Loved every second of it though. She finally buried herself and blasted a final time, falling forward as I collapsed to the floor, her cock still buried. We took a few minutes to recover before she withdrew her cock, cleaning her as expected nowadays before she kissed me and simply disappeared.

Rising to my feet, I walked over to where Liara and the girls were waiting. All of them were gorgeous. They were dressed, of course, and each had a suitcase with them. They would soon learn they didn’t need clothes at all, but they would each have a room, so may have brought some mementoes with them. I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek as I sat down, Liara going through what occurred at the house, the ground rules of what happened, not that there were many, and any routines that may take place over the course of a week. The seven were obviously very excited.

“So, my idea for tonight is that you get Shepard to yourself,” Liara suggested, “If you’d like more girls involved, just invite who you want. He’s open to mostly anything, as you know, and you know he will tap out if it’s too much. He rarely does it, but who knows. The most important thing is you all have fun and enjoy lots of sex.”

The girls disappeared to their assigned rooms first, reappearing about ten minutes later, all of them now naked, and I couldn’t help smile at the long, thick cocks now on display. They were all enormous, part of the reason why I’d chosen them. Areria had the same length as Lylis, though not quite as thick. The other six were longer. Two were ridiculously long and couldn’t wait to have them in me again.

“You’re in charge, girls. What would you like to do?”

I was surprised they didn’t bother with blowjobs. Nope, they wanted to get straight to the fucking. I wasn’t going to complain about that. I was surprised when they asked for the bars with cuffs so they could chain my wrists to my ankles. I couldn’t help smile when they got me into position. And it was no surprise when Nela appeared to take control.

“Okay, girls. This is my idea. We each get a chance to fuck him and cum. Then I suggest we double him and see what happens from there. Good idea?” The other six agreed. “So what do we do? Go big first or leave that for last?”

“Let’s build to the climax, Nela,” Areria suggested, “I’ll go first, then we’ll increase the length. When it’s Eleria’s turn, he’ll be ready for her.”

“Why not let her go first?” Nela retorted.

“Because we do want this to last longer than five minutes!” Triss exclaimed to titters of amusement.

I was properly lubed up as I knew I was going to be fucked hard for a good couple of hours now. The girls lubed themselves too, and I couldn’t help lick my lips at the cocks that would soon be inside me. Areria got into position first, driving her entire length into me in one movement. I grunted as she did, but nearly shot a load too. Remembering what she was like, it was no surprise it was a hard fuck from the off. She didn’t say too much otherwise, simply pounding me well before I felt her cum. She seemed to enjoy herself, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. “First of many, Shepard,” she whispered.

“Bloody hope so if it’s like that every time.”

Tessi was next, a lovely thick cock that she drove into me as well. I came within a couple of minutes of her fucking me, surprised I didn’t cum with Areria. That made me feel even better though. “Fuck that arse,” I cried after I came. She leaned forward, really driving it into my arse, taking nearly her entire length out before slamming it in again. I did love the sound of skin slapping skin when they were truly fucking me. She was far too excited, though, and came rather quickly.

There was no let-up as Teria got straight into position, though she took her time sliding in her seventeen inches. She leaned forward and whispered into my ear, “No longer a virgin, Shepard.”

“Going to fuck me hard now?”

“Goddess, I love that thought.” She drove her cock into me hard, causing a grunt. “Like that?”

“God yes, every time, gorgeous.”

She did it hard but slow. Each thrust felt wonderful. There was the slap of skin with every thrust. The other six cheered her on, telling her to do it even harder each time. “God, keep going,” I moaned as she picked up momentum, and soon she was driving that thick cock into me like a jackhammer. She couldn’t last too long doing that, burying herself completely as she filled my arse with cum. Collapsing onto my pack, feeling her breasts on my back, I couldn’t help chuckle as I’m sure she almost passed out. “That was fantastic,” I said quietly.

“Can’t wait to do that again!”

She pulled out, Triss drove her cock straight in and wasted no time pounding my arse. I glanced back to see her stance, and I could see and feel her drive her cock into me. “Couldn’t wait to be in your arse again, Shepard.”

“Love it, don’t you?”

“Best I’ve had. Can’t wait to fuck you constantly.”

“I have a feeling I’ll be rarely empty from now on, particularly with all your lovely long thick cocks around.”

Feeling her hands grab my hips, she pounded my arse, forcing another load of cum to erupt from my cock. There must have been a pool of cum underneath me now, forever thankful to those pills I took. Triss lasted quite a while too, really enjoying it, but none of my girls could last forever, not when they’re fucking saviour arse, and she finally had to release a load in me. “Your arse must be full of our cum now,” Triss giggled as she pulled out, feeling her fingers stretch me, “Yeah, that’s pretty hot.”

Shani drove her cock straight into me next, no let-up in the pounding I was taking. “Fuck my arse, Shani,” I cried.

“That’s eighteen inches of pure asari cock in you, Shepard,” she stated, pounding me, “And you’ve got bigger still.”

“I know, I can’t wait. But I’m loving your thick, juicy cock for now.”

She was rather excited and didn’t actually last that long, not that I think she minded, knowing she’d get another turn quickly. Nela got into position next, feeling a hand on my hip, glancing back to see her incredibly thick cock at my entrance. “Drive it in!” I cried.

She did, I grunted and nearly tapped as she drove nearly her entire twenty inches into me. My god, did it feel good. My cock was like steel as she settled inside me. “Like that?” she asked.

“Fuck me. Please fuck me,” I moaned.

Feeling her shuffle, her other hand on my hip, she did just that. I came within a couple of minutes. I came so hard, I think I nearly passed out. She kept right on fucking me though, eventually getting into a crouching position to really drive it in. I did wonder if there was anyone else capable of doing what I was doing. It was why Nela had returned, because I could take her dick.

“Fucking hell, Shepard,” she said quietly.

“Don’t stop!”

She giggled. “Oh, I’m going to have fun ruining your arse.”

“Every day if you want.”

She leaned forward, hand to either side, to really drive that cock into me. She made me grunt nearly each time she buried herself, but fuck did it ever feel good, really stretching me out. She lasted a long time too, enough that I came yet again, and the other six girls urged her on with comments of ‘Ruin that arse’ generally or at least something similar. She eventually had to cum though, no surprise she dragged her cock round so I could clean it for her.

As I was doing that, Eleria lined up her twenty-two. “Do the same thing,” I suggested, moaning loudly as she slid her thick cock in. I’m not sure if she got the whole lot in but she sure fucked me hard nonetheless. I dreaded to think what my arse looked like now but I loved every second as she methodically built up her thrusts, starting nice and slow, though each thrust hard, as she picked up speed. After a few minutes, I was moaning and grunting loudly. She didn’t say much, concentrating on fucking me for as long as possible. Only when she was close to did scream, “Take it all, bitch.”

She buried herself and I felt cum leak out of me, no surprise as I was now full. As she pulled out, I felt her fingers spread me apart. “Fuck yeah, look at this well fucked arse, ladies.” I felt a few fingers prod me, comment made about how much cum I was now dripping and how good I looked how I was positioned.

“Double him?” Nela suggested.

“God yes,” I moaned.

They had to get creative how I was positioned, but I didn’t want to be moved. I was just a hole for them to use. Over the next couple of hours, each girl doubled me more than once. When the real big girls did it, fuck it hurt but the waves of pleasure exceeded any pain. Most came in my arse still though one or two would pull out and move, stroking themselves to either cum on my face or in my mouth, where I greedily accepted their cum.

When Eleria and Nela doubled me again, I nearly cried enough, mostly due to tiredness, though it was tough to take. Once I adapted, though, I urged them on to fuck me. When they both buried themselves completely, I couldn’t help smile back at them. “Ruin me, girls. Absolutely ruin me.”

I had Shani and Triss kneel by me so I could blow them as the two girls pounded me. I could barely concentrate at times it was so good, barely able to string words together as I was moaning so much. They would change often, alternating at different times but when they thrust into me together, that felt the best. Totally stretched, and they loved it too.

After a couple of hours of that, the girls undid my ankle and wrist restraints, allowing me to relax. I sat up and looked at the pool of cum underneath me. There was plenty of it. Shani and Triss shared a look and started to lick it up as I took Nela and Eleria by the hand, sitting Eleria down and mounting her, Nela knowing what to do.

“Can’t get enough?” Eleria wondered as I slid down her cock.

“Not yet. Not too much more though.”

Eleria didn’t move, allowing me to ride her, but Nela gripped my shoulders hard and fucked me harder. I could now stroke my dick, which pleased me at least, Teria standing on the opposite side of the couch so I could suck her cock. I was rather distracted and only heard Liara when she asked, “Having fun, Shepard?”

“God yes. Two twenty inch cocks in my arse is heaven, Liara.”

That just made her laugh. “All the girls are either jerking off or fucking while watching you. It’s very impressive.”

“Gangbang later so you can all join in.”

“What sort?”

“Just never ending cock. Doubles, triples, blowjobs. Whatever you want.”

“Depends on your new girls, Shepard, but I think the others would love that.”

Eleria came again and suggested I get off her, leaving Nela fucking me alone. Resting my head against the back of the couch, I looked back and smiled. “Want to do something else?”

She knew what I meant immediately, taking her cock out and inserting a couple of fingers. “Lot of cum in your arse, Shepard.”

“I’ll clean your hands afterwards.”

That made her laugh. “Gods, you’ll do nearly anything, won’t you?”

“Things have got… harder recently. But I love it.”

Soon her entire hand was stretching me, just like two massive cocks, and she wasn’t gently as I definitely urged her on. The other six had seen it before, but sat back as her entire hand up to her wrist would disappear. I loved every second, so did she, unsurprised she needed to fuck me again, leaning forward so I could lick clean her hand as it was covered in all the cum they’d left inside me. As always, I was nothing but clean. Nela had been so excited, she barely lasted five minutes.

She pulled out and all I did was turned around, spread my legs and wait for the next girl. Triss stepped forward and fisted me too, and I think they all agreed they would have a go at that. Each one did, jerking me off too, though they’d fist then fuck me, all of them leaving another load, and I’d clean their hand afterwards.

But, admittedly, it was now rather late, we’d been going for hours, and even I was starting to feel tired. I was still horny as always, but I couldn’t go all night. The girls were rather tired too after all our exertions, so once Eleria deposited a final load in me, the seven agreed to call time on our fucking for now, though I said after a nap, I might come find them later.

They disappeared to their new rooms as I headed to my bathroom, not surprised to see a few of my girls either fucking, jerking off, or just watching the vidscreen. It smelled of sex and cum, walking over to lick a couple of bodies clean before wandering into the bathroom.

“Have fun?” Shiala asked, feeling her presence behind me.

“Absolutely.”

No surprise she slid her cock into me. “Want some more?”

“I’m always up for fun with my girls.” I bent forward as she started to fuck me. “Haven’t done this in a while.”

“Most of the girls are starting to change their minds. While they want you to fuck them, seeing all the cock you’re taking, they want to be involved. Lylis was the biggest surprise.”

I let Shiala fucked me hard for a few minutes before replying. “I’m glad about Lylis. Her cock is fantastic. She’s really into the dominant thing too.”

“And the fisting?”

“It’s still new but, once I was used to it, I really enjoy it.”

“And the peeing?”

“Ah, that’s still a little weird, but in the moment, I can’t help myself.”

“Can I do it now?”

I couldn’t help chuckle. “We can do whatever you want, Shiala.”

So I got on my knees and she did what she wanted. That made her giggle as I felt her warmth spray all over me. As soon as she was done, I swallowed her cock, sucking her off until she came. She remained hard and resumed fucking me, washing me at the same time. “Okay, that was hot, Shepard. I mean… Really hot…”

“It’s even hotter when you all do it.”

“Something to keep in my mind.”

Once I was clean, we headed out to my bed where Liara, Lylis, Ryla and Elana were all lying back. The four looked at us and smiled. “Did you do it, Shiala?” Liara asked. Shiala almost blushed as she nodded. “Did you enjoy it?”

“I did, as did Shepard.”

“Good. Now the four of us have been out here talking. Shepard, are you too tired for some more fun?”

“What sort of fun?”

“I’m thinking three in your arse and one in your mouth to start.”

So that’s what happened, at least to start off with. It was definitely a fun way to spend the night, and early the next morning, I had been well and truly fucked again as the five girls around me drifted off to sleep.


	34. Punishment Weekend

Over the next few weeks, the dynamics of the house did change ever so slightly. I did less fucking and I received a whole lot more fucking is how I could put it simply. With an extra seven girls to choose from, I was rarely fucked by just one girl now. At least two, sometimes three, even four and more would all take their turn with me. The dominant girls remained dominant, the aggressive girls were even more so, while even my more ‘romantic’ girls started to really up the ante when it came to relations with me. I didn’t mind whatsoever.

I think after a month or so, I rarely fucked any of them at all. I did chat with Liara about it, and she admitted that talks of children were on the backburner, and though some of my girls still wanted children, for now, they wanted to enjoy themselves with me. I certainly wasn’t going to argue about it.

It was at least a couple of months after the new batch of girls moved in that Tevos and Liara approached me, amazingly on my own for once. Sure, my arse was still sore from being pounded by Molia, Ralis and Aratiana, but they had left not long ago. No doubt cum was still dripping out of my arse. I could still taste it in my mouth.

“We have a question for you, Shepard,” Tevos said as she sat down, one of her hands immediately going towards my butt.

“Sure. What is it?”

“How would you like a domination weekend?” Liara wondered.

Tevos now had a couple of fingers inside me. I knew what might be coming. “If you mean what I think you mean, then I’m all in.”

“There will be a few rules,” Tevos stated as I flipped onto my back as I felt four fingers slide into me, “Would you like to hear them?”

“God yes,” I moaned as she started to slowly fuck me with her fingers, stroking my cock.

“From lunchtime Friday to midnight Sunday, you will be our bitch. You will have absolutely no say over anything we do. But this is where you might not agree. There will be no safe word. There will be no tapping out. We will only stop if we realise you can’t take anymore. Do you agree?”

“Fuck yes,” I said quietly. Liara slid her cock into my mouth as Tevos virtually slid her entire hand into me.

“You will refuse us nothing, Shepard. And, trust me on this, we are going to get hardcore with you this time. Think of all the girls you have now. Every single one wants to be involved. Sure you can handle that?”

“Uh-huh,” I managed to say, considering my lips were wrapped around Liara’s cock.

“One more thing. You won’t cum the entire time.”

Okay, that caused me to stop blowing Liara. “You’re serious?” I had to ask.

“We’ve all discussed it. That will be a sign of our complete domination of you. If you agree to this, you cannot cum from Friday lunchtime to midnight Sunday. No matter what we do to you, you will not get release.”

“Think carefully, Shepard, because once you agree and it starts, there’s no going back,” Liara warned.

“And the only rule that won’t be broken is rule one, Shepard. None of us are interested in that. Anything else goes. If we can think of something, we might just do it,” Tevos added, her fist now in my arse, though she was being gentle as she stroked me, no doubt thinking it would help me agree.

I was going to agree anyway. “Which Friday?”

“Well, if you agree, might as well be the next one. Today is… Monday, so this Friday,” Tevos replied.

“Okay,” I replied.

I looked at Tevos, who simply smiled, as Liara started to gently fuck my face. “Well, agreeing certainly earns a cumshot,” Tevos stated, her lips wrapping around my cock, fist still in my arse. I came hard quite quickly, not a real surprise, as Liara came in my mouth before Tevos kissed me, giving me some of my own cum too.

“Get a good night’s rest on Thursday, Shepard, because from Friday, you won’t be sleeping,” Liara warned.

The girls definitely took it easy on me between then and Friday lunchtime. Sure, I was still fucked but nowhere near as much, no doubt all girls waiting for Friday and the fun to begin. I wasn’t worry about anything except not being able to cum. I was going to have the worst set of blue balls in history. But I also knew I was going to be completely used by the girls, and that I was definitely going to love.

Tevos and Liara collected me from my room at precisely noon on the Friday. I was immediately collared and chained, led out towards the lounge room. Some of the girls were wearing their dominatrix gear, leather corsets though their breasts were exposed, long leather boots and gloves. Some had a riding crop in hand, others had a paddle.

The girls had thought ahead this time, as I saw a myriad of ropes and restraints around the lounge room, so I figured they had some ideas. Tevos led me to my usual spot in the middle, placed onto my knees, and she proceeded to fuck my mouth, cumming rather quickly, leaving a load on my face. Liara handcuffed my hands behind me as restraints were attached to my ankles, I assumed to spread my legs apart. I was then blindfolded, gagged and even had things placed over my ears, so I lost all sights, sound, speech and touch. I would now only feel what they would do to me.

My cock throbbed in anticipation until I felt them put the same contraption on it, that meant I would stay hard but could not cum. I would have groaned if not for the gag.

Pushed forward, my head rested on the floor, not even a pillow, so I knew immediately what was going to happen. Without being able to see or hear, I could only wait until they decided what to do.

Surprisingly, they started out with just a simple hard fuck, though they definitely chose Eleria, as though she was lubed, they hadn’t exactly done anything with me. I grunted into the gag as she slammed her cock into me. It did cause me to blink rapidly for a moment, as her cock immediately pounded my arse. Once I was used to it, I loved every second, but I knew then and there, I was just going to be used and abused all weekend.

I think my cock got a little harder at the prospect.

My arse wasn’t empty for longer than five seconds over the next however many minutes or hours. I didn’t even bother counting, figuring every girl would get their go before deciding what to do next. Every girl came in my arse as well, and even after all this time, I could recognise who it was. Aria spent more time slapping my arse. Elsmeni pulled my hair the entire time, and there was no missing the likes of Molia when they got into position, driving their cock into me. I felt fingers prod me constantly, no doubt the girls talking about how well used my arse looked once they all had a go.

The only problem I had is that I was already aching to cum, and knew I had another two full days before I could. That was the only minor negative, realising the cumshot I released at the end would be so blissful, I’d be on cloud nine for the rest of the week.

I’m fairy sure they had Eleria and Nela fuck me again, and when they fucked me together, that’s when I knew things were turning up a notch. They were not gentle at all, thrusting into me together, feeling me really stretch out. Both of them came at least twice, once inside me, the other on my back, before they pulled out, fingers against probing and stretching me. I couldn’t hear what they were saying at all.

The pair of them doubling me set off a long series of being doubled. I lost track of who might be fucking me, though I could tell the difference between the smaller and bigger girls, and I have no doubt certain pairs worked together as always. I always knew when Molia and Ralis fucked me, Tevos and Aryna, Aratiana and Trayna, while I could now pick Elsmeni and Lylis, as to call how they fucked me brutal would almost be an understatement. I was now gagging to orgasm and knew I had absolutely ages to go yet.

Once again, the girls played with my arse a little bit more, and I moaned loudly, as I was sure I was about to be fisted. Me moaning earned a hard spank, and spanking was followed by the riding crop, the girls striking me for a long time, before they switched to paddles. I’ll admit, it was quite the turn on when they did that, the girls resuming fucking me as I was spanked on my legs and back at the same time.

I’m not sure how long all that continued before they stopped for a moment, That’s when the things over my ears were taken away and the gag was taken out of my mouth, though the blindfold was kept on. I groaned when that wasn’t removed, earning a slap across the face. “Quiet, bitch. There will be no moaning,” Aria warned.

“Yes, Boss.”

“Your hole is already well used, Shepard. And the fun has just started,” Tevos started. I held back the smile as she was always in charge during these events. It reminded me when she was councillor, and that was just a bigger turn on.

“For now, I think it’s time we focused on that mouth of yours,” Liara added.

I think they were nice enough to start with the smaller girls, as I recognised the cock of Shiala and Liara, I’ve sucked those often enough to know every bump on their cock. But none of them were gentle, all of them grabbing two handfuls of hair and fucking my face. Half would cum in my mouth, the other half pulled out and left a load on my face. Aria was brutal as always, definitely leaving a load on my face, and once the bigger girls started, that’s when I did struggle slightly.

I think it would have been Lylis who lay me down and definitely turned around, fucking my face in a way that her cock went easily down my throat. And she was cruel in that she blew me too. That just drove me nuts, and some of the other girls did the same thing, fucking my mouth while blowing me, knowing I couldn’t cum.

I must have taken at least twenty loads in my mouth, the rest on my face, and a few girls definitely had me blow them more than once. “We’ve all taken double doses,” Aria stated, her cock in my mouth a second time, “We’re going to cum so often, you’re going to choke on it and your arse is going to be overflowing by the time we’re done.”

If she thought I didn’t like the sound of that, she didn’t know me very well. I moaned when she told me, and I heard her laugh at least. I knew the girls were jerking off at the same time, as I felt cum land all over me. I figured I’d end up having a dried skin of cum on my body by Sunday night. That didn’t particularly bother me.

The girls seemed to know when I’d had enough, not that I could complain, and I would always happily gobble down their cock and definitely loads of cum, but there does come a point when the jaw is rather sore, and they could probably tell I’d had enough of that, at least for the time being. After taking a last shot in the mouth, no idea from who, I was politely tapped on the face and told that was enough cocksucking for now.

Taking off the blindfold and undoing the cuffs, it was no surprise it was dark outside, the girls standing around, all of them stroking their cocks, not that they needed help remaining hard. Looking down, I was covered in cum and wiped some of it off my face. “You have pleased us, Shepard,” Tevos stated.

“That is my aim, Mistress.”

Two girls helped me up, scooping up all the cum on my back, feeding it to me, as I was led towards my chair. Pushed down, they each grabbed an ankle and spread me as far as possible, grabbing two of the ropes to hold my legs in place. At least I could move my arms, being positioned so my arse hung just off the edge.

“Your cock looks very red, Shepard. Do you need to cum?” Elsmeni asked.

It was a trick question. “I will cum when Mistress allows me… Mistress.”

“You’re learning. Good. You will soon be well trained to never ask for anything. Now, we are trying to decide what to do with you. Some want to continue just fucking you. Others want to fist you. Some want to piss on you. What do you want?”

She was really trying to trip me up. “Whatever Mistress decides.”

Without warning, she rammed her cock into me, causing me to cry out. “Good answer, Shepard,” she grunted, grabbing my hair and pulling me in for a kiss, “Bitch,” she added, “Good thing you can’t tap out this time. We’re going to ruin your arse.”

“If that pleases Mistress…”

She changed position slightly, allowing Lylis to join in. Soon they were both absolutely pounding me. I was now beyond desperate for an orgasm but I was absolutely loving the fact they were destroying my arse. Elsmeni was cruel, jerking me off as she fucking me. “This is our cock, Shepard.”

“It is your cock, Mistress.”

“I think you should never fuck any of us again. We’ll just fuck you endlessly.”

“That sounds wonderful, Mistress.”

That earned a slap. “Bullshit. There’s no way you could handle us all the time.”

“Of course, Mistress. I apologise, Mistress.”

Just for that, she seemed to up the tempo, if such a thing were possible. “Really drive into him, Lylis. Show him his place.”

“Oh, I’m giving it everything, Elsie.”

I grunted and moaned for the next few minutes. Both of them definitely came once but carried on, the rest of the girl just sitting around, watching and jerking off. More than one wandered over to simply cum on my face, telling me not to wipe it off except if it went near my eyes. At least they were kind enough for that.

Lylis eventually came a second time and cried enough but Elsmeni just change her position, driving her cock down into me now. “Fuck yes,” I cried.

Elsmeni just spat in my face. “You fucking whore.”

“Keep going!” I cried.

She was now brutally driving it into me. It hurt, I can admit that. And it didn’t help my orgasm situation. But, fucking hell, it was absolutely wonderful.

“I’m next,” I heard Aria state, and I knew what was coming.

Elsmeni finally came a second time and it must have been good, as she did collapse forward onto me. My hands being free, I could at least hug her, gently kissing her forehead. “Thank you, Mistress,” I whispered.

She pulled out and stood up, trying to keep her face blank, but I saw the hint of a smile on her face, and she knew it, simply turning and walking away to join the others.

Aria got in position between my legs with a bottle of lube in hand, lubing up her right one. “I’m going to fist fuck you like no tomorrow, Shepard. So are some of the other girls.”

“Been waiting for this,” I whispered.

She slapped my cock hard. “Excuse me?”

“I mean I can’t wait, Mist… Boss.”

“You will call me Mistress like the others.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Well, it made sense, as she was wearing the same gear. And she looked goddamned hot in it too. I would tell her that, but not during the next couple of days. Maybe when we were alone, she could wear it again and I could tell her.

I kept a watch of what she was doing as her hand disappeared inside me, and if possible, my cock was even harder. Of course, she had to tease me, fisting me with one hand, stroking my cock with the other. “I bet this is driving you crazy, though I wonder if it’s the fisting, which I know you fucking love now, you slut, or the stroking.”

I just moaned as she knew how to fist me well, really stretching me out, and it made me feel really full, in a good way. “Yeah, there’s a line of girls who want to do the same thing, Shepard. How would you like to be fisted by all of us?”

“If that’s what you desire, Mistress,” I moaned.

“Yeah, I bet you’d happily take two as well. Stretch this arsehole out good and proper. And this is still just the start.”

“Whatever you want, Mistress. I’m your slut.”

That made her laugh. “Damn right, Shepard. Shepard the slut. In fact…” She turned back. “Someone grab me my kit. I’m going to mark him.”

“Not permanently?” Tevos wondered.

“No, just long enough for this. And we are recording, right, Liara?”

“Of course. I’ll cut it down but, trust me, what you’re doing now is definitely going in.”

She eventually removed her hand as Shiala returned with her kit, Jack getting in place and driving her hand into me as Aria got to work. It should come as no surprise that she had me lean forward as the word ‘SLUT’ was written in huge letters on my back, then she added ‘WHORE’ on my chest. Jack got out of the way as she had me turned around for a moment, now Elsmeni fisting me as she wrote ‘BITCH’ just above my arse.

Elsmeni asked for me to remain in that position, grabbing my hair as she fisted me hard. “Fucking whore,” she whispered into my ear, “I reckon I could go all the way up to my elbow.”

“If that’s what you desire,” I moaned. She knew exactly what she was doing.

“Lylis, come join me again. This make this bitch suffer.”

My head was resting against the back of the couch as Lylis got in place, so I looked back as she offered her hand as well. Liara and Shiala both held cameras in one hand, stroking with another. “My god,” I cried.

Elsmeni slapped my arse hard. “Shut up, bitch.”

To shut me up, Tevos came across and rammed her cock into my mouth. I continuously moaned around that as the two girls fisted me. “This is so fucking hot,” Liara muttered.

“Oh, we’re all doing this too,” Shiala added.

I could only be grateful that all the girls had small hands, noticing that as they fisted me, the girls jerked off. No surprise that, when they reached orgasm, they came all over my back.

My restraints having been undone, I was placed on all fours in the middle of the room, and the girls lined up to have fun. Most of the time, the girls only wanted to do it alone, but there were more than a few pairs who had a go. I grunted and moaned when I could, as my mouth was usually full of cock at the same time, more loads left down my throat or on my face.

They all had at least one go, and one or two were not particularly kind. Amazingly, not enough for me to contemplate tapping out, but it certainly had me face down, arse up, begging for more, which just earned a firm slap on the arse and more name calling.

By the time they were done with me regarding that, I’m sure there were the faint signs of dawn outside. In addition to all the cum, I was starting to feel a little sore, though we’d all taken those wonderful pills Liara had that allowed us to remain awake. I was covered in copious amounts of cum, most of it having dried off by now, the girls giving me a few minutes to lie back on the floor, appreciating the cool tiles on my back, as they contemplated what to do next.

“It’s morning, girls. You know what that means,” Tevos stated.

“Oooh, I get to do it again?” Shiala exclaimed, to the amusement of others.

The girls gathered around me and I knew what was coming. “You will be our toilet this morning, Shepard,” Tevos explained, “You may close your eyes but not your mouth.” I must have pulled a face. “You dare question our order?” she asked, leaning down and grabbing me by the chin, “Say you understand. Now.”

“I understand, Mistress.”

“You do not have to swallow. You may spit it out afterwards, but you will taste us. Understood?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Tevos positioned my head in such a way then told me to close my eyes. It didn’t take long to feel the first warm streams. The good thing about my girls is that, due to their diets, lack of alcohol and plenty of water, it was usually clear and it didn’t smell. But, still, I knew more than one of them aimed for my mouth on purpose. It was as bad as you’d think, but they seemed to like it.

“Should make the bitch drink some,” Elsmeni stated.

“No. What we are doing is enough,” Tevos replied. She was definitely in charge, which just turned me on even more. If my eyes were open, I’d have given her a look that said ‘fuck or fist me right now!’

I’m sure they all lined up to pee on me as I was soon drenched from head to toe, and of course, I then had to clean every single cock. That I didn’t mind, as although there was a residual taste, it just meant it would be soon replaced by the taste of their cum, which was must more enjoyable. So I cleaned all their cocks, that taking at least an hour or so, before I was allowed to sit back on my knees again.

“Right, girls. We’ve now done quite a bit to him here. What say we turn it up a notch further?” Tevos asked.

“How so?” Liara wondered.

“We get out that machine we had flown in for just this occasion. We’ll see if he can handle it.”

“But we won’t be involved,” Aria stated, and that just left me wondering.

“True, but we will watch. Maybe he can suck us off as it works.”

The girls all seemed to come to an agreement, three of them disappearing as the girls just left me alone, sitting on the lounge, chatting away, as some sort of machine was wheeled in. I had a vague idea what it was, but that wasn’t what took my eyes. It was the box Molia carried in alongside it, left wondering what was inside.

As the machine was placed nearby, my curiosity was peaked as the box was placed down, the lid opened, and various dildos were taken out. But it was their sheer size that, I’ll admit, made me gulp a little bit. Tevos picked one of them up.

“As you can see, girls, these are specialty dildos, made for those who really want to be stretched out. Eleria, your cock is twenty-two inches, correct?” She nodded. “We have dildos here longer and much thicker. I propose that, for the next couple of hours to give ourselves a break, we have the machine fuck Shepard for us. Just think, unless we change the dildo, it will be a relentless assault on his arse.”

“Can we control the speed?” Aria asked.

“Yes, there is a control panel we can use to speed it up or down. I’m assuming you want to control it?”

“Well, I know I’m not the only one.”

Once the machine was ready, the dildo attached, they got me into positioning, able to restrain my wrists and ankles to various points so I couldn’t move. They made sure my body was at the right angle so my head was lowered, and the dildo they chose looked enormous. “It is longer and thicker than Eleria, Shepard,” Tevos explained, “And you will get bigger later.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

She just patted my cheek. “That’s a good little bitch.”

When they slid the dildo into me, I couldn’t help moan loudly. It was like two or three cocks going in at once, but it felt even… thicker. Thankfully they started off slow, Tevos in charge, but she soon handed the control thing over the Aria, who immediately turned it up so it was thrusting into me hard and fast. Then she sat back, and I could see the grin on her face.

The girls sat around, chatting away, something stroking themselves, others would come over to leave a load on me. I really wasn’t in the right position to blow them, so a few would spank me instead. With the enormous cock pumping into me, that just sent shivers up and down my body.

I’m not sure how long that first dildo lasted, but by the time they were ready to switch, Aria put a hand up me and declared a job well done. “Fucking loose as a goose,” she stated.

“And the next one is bigger,” Tevos explained.

It fucking well was as I grunted when she slipped the head into me. This time, Elsmeni took control, and she was slightly politer, building up the tempo but she definitely made it fuck me as hard as possible. I was soon crying out and grunting, but all the girls were quickly jerking off. “Fucking hot,” Molia whispered, quickly walking over to leave a load on my arse.

“Will we go bigger?” Samara asked.

“There are two more even bigger,” Tevos replied.

“Goddess,” she said, “Can he handle it?”

“He will. He has no choice.”

The machine was relentless. In, out. In, out, In, out. The only reason I wasn’t wholly enjoying it was the lack of orgasm. I’ll admit, I could barely keep my thoughts together by now. The one thing I wanted more than anything was to cum. They could do whatever they want with me, as long as they let me cum. I think that’s what it was all about, breaking me down, making me completely desperate so I’d agree to anything. Whatever they thought, it was working.

I’m sure that on fucked me for at least half an hour before they turned it off and changed the dildo. The next one was, quite frankly, ridiculous. I couldn’t help gulp as they attached it and got it into place, making sure it was nice and lubed up. Eleria slipped her cock into me as a test. “Yep, he’s definitely ready for the next one.”

“Fuck me.”

That earned a slap on the arse and the machine was wheeled back as Tevos grabbed the riding crop. She used it across my arse. “Speak when you are spoken to,” she cried, hitting me again. “Do you understand?”

“I understand, Mistress.”

“As punishment… Eleria, Nela and… Shani, you are the three biggest girls here. Triple him. But you are to time your thrusts together once you’re all inside him. Make it hurt.”

She hit me again with the crop. “You will learn to behave, whore.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Nela slid underneath me as my body was lifted, as the other others got into position. The three slid their cocks inside me but I was given no chance to adjust as the three must have shared a glance and started thrusting together. My god, it felt wonderful, it hurt like anything, and I couldn’t help the loud moan. Again, all I wanted to do was cum.

“This is fantastic,” Eleria stated, feeling her hands grip my shoulders hard, driving her cock into me.

“I had no idea it was like this,” Shani added.

Eleria had me gripped by the sides, driving her cock up. “Glad I decided to join in.”

How I managed to last until they all came, I’m not sure. I couldn’t have stopped them anyway unless Tevos said so, but while it hurt, there was relief when they did finally cum. Though that’s when Tevos stepped forward, buried her fingers to scoop some up, then made me eat it. “Hmm, that’s just given me an idea. Later though. For now, the machine will resume fucking you. What do you say, whore?”

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.”

She slapped me with the crop again. “Your response pleases Mistress, whore.”

The third dildo would have made me cum within a couple of minutes if I’d been allowed. I don’t think I’d ever been stretched as much. Liara placed a vidscreen in front of me to show me the dildo fucking me. I couldn’t help but wince, as although it was enjoyable, if it was anyone else, I’d have wondered how they coped. But the girls seemed to get a kick out of it, at least, as I felt numerous splatters of cum land on me as they jerked themselves. Thankfully whoever was in charge never turned it up too fast. It was just a hard, consistent fuck.

“Okay, girls. Last dildo. Do you think he can handle it?” Tevos asked.

Everyone agree, though a couple of girls did show slight concern, which I’ll admit, made me smile. Even Tevos didn’t actually want me hurt. Still, the dildo was placed and when it was nudged against me, I grit my teeth as it was slowly forced in. “Fucking hell!” I exclaimed.

For once, I was not hit, slapped or anything else. They sat back and simply let me enjoy it as much as I could. I’ll tell you right now. It was much more than even being tripled by the three biggest girls. I’m not sure what to compare it too, but it wasn’t the length, it was the width that really made it so good. Again, as I’ve repeated so often now, the one thing that would have made it better would have been an orgasm. I was beyond frustrated by now, and the girls definitely knew that.

I lost track of how long the thing was left to fuck me, again whoever was in charge wasn’t completely cruel. It was hard, monotonous fucking, but it wasn’t pounding me ridiculously quickly. I think they realised I wouldn’t have been able to handle that.

The dildo finally taken out, a few girls did crowd around and I felt them prod and poke as usual. “Fucking hell,” Aria exclaimed, and if she was shocked, then it must have been good.

“How do you feel, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“Really stretched out!”

That made a few of the girls laugh. There was a shuffle as of feet as the girls were shooed away, Tevos getting on her knees close to my head, leaning down to my ear. “Can you go on, Shepard?” she whispered. I just nodded with a smile. “Fine,” I whispered back. She kissed my cheek then gave my arse a good slap, causing me to laugh.

I was at least allowed to lie down for five minutes, enjoying the feeling of the cold tiles against my body, though my cock was still absolutely rock hard. In fact, I could feel it throb, so had to adjust slightly so I didn’t lie on it. Otherwise, I could hear the girls whispered amongst themselves, eventually rolling over and noticing out the window that the sun was starting to set, so I’d gone well over a day without an orgasm yet had spent nearly the entire time being fucked.

Tevos eventually strolled over to me. “Shepard, we have discussed what we will do with you next. From now until midnight, and that is five hours away, you will be tripled continuously. After midnight, you will be doubled until dawn.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Helped to my feet, a line of girls were sitting on the couch, their long cocks glistening with lube, the rest standing, waiting for me to hop on the first one. Ralis was the first one I mounted, no surprise Molia joined here with Aratiana, and one they were all inside me, I was fucked hard.

And, honestly, that was the story of my night. There were numerous combinations. All big. All small. Two big, one small, Two small, one big. It was never gentle though. I was pounded relentlessly, every girl getting a chance to sit down and thrust up into me, or take the position, feet on the cushions to either side, hands tight on my shoulder, as they drove their cock into me. If I’d been allowed to cum, I’d have flowed all night it was that good.

The girls knew I was now beyond frustrated, desperate to cum, and they definitely took advantage of that. I couldn’t help groan whenever of them stroked my cock and the verbal abuse diminished, now teasing me about my need to cum. Still, at least I could chuckle about that, though depending on who it was, sometimes my chuckles earned a hard slap on the arse for laughing at Mistress.

Didn’t stop me laughing though. It was the only thing that got me through it sometimes.

Making it to midnight with the constant triples was surprisingly easy. I think after the fisting and mega dildos, tripling was still slightly painful but I’d done it so often now, it was far more enjoyable than anything, and the girls definitely loved it too. Surprisingly, very little cum ended up on me, the girls leaving load after load in my arse. It was now dripping out of me constantly. No surprise there either.

An early morning double was probably just what the doctor ordered, though Tevos suggested, for the comfort of all the girls at least, we move to a bedroom. We ended up in hers, the girls resting on the floor, as she was the first one to lay down, mounting her cock, her old friend Aryna sliding her cock inside me too.

I didn’t think they’d go any easier on me doubling and the first two proved nothing would change. The only saving grace was the fact they alternated their thrusts most of the time. And to ensure I really got fucked, they both came in me twice before the next two got in position. And, again, that was how my morning went. Just a never ending supply of cock in my arse. No suggestion my mouth would see any action. I wasn’t going to ask. And my arse must have been full to the brim of cum, leaking constantly, more than one girl taking some left inside me and making me lick their fingers. I’d done far worse things in my life.

That morning was rather enjoyable, truth be told. I still needed to orgasm but, after wanting to for so long, I’d almost put it out of my mind, simply enjoying the feeling of my arse being full of cock, and I’ll worry about an orgasm when they finally left me. Because I’d put it to the back of my mind and enjoyed it, the girls definitely realised my change in temperament, urging them on to fuck me harder. That resulted in more slaps on my arse and more pulling of the hair, but the fact I was enjoying it certainly made them enjoy it a lot more too. Each time they buried their cock inside me to cum, I’d lean back and kiss their cheek, always whispering “Thank you, Mistress.” That earned more than one smile.

The sun started to rise as I was being doubled for the umpteenth time. Once Shani and Eleria finished inside me again, I think it was the third time, though I’d honestly lost track having enjoyed their massive cocks so much, I was led back to the lounge room, placed on my knees, where Tevos informed me that the girls would again relieve themselves on me again. I shrugged, accepting what Mistress wanted.

Things were going swimmingly, so to speak, when I felt someone request entrance to my mouth. I couldn’t open my eyes as others were still peeing, and being they were in charge, I could only accept the cock. Feeling a hand grab my hair, I heard a voice say, “You will swallow it, Shepard.”

Now, I could have bitten down on the cock of whoever it was, but I did know who it was. She had been getting right into this domination stuff, and this was just another notch on her belt. But I really didn’t want to do that, so I shook my head. So she forced more than the tip of her cock into my mouth, now near overflowing, as she held my nose. “Swallow it, bitch!” Elsmeni yelled.

“Elsie,” Lylis said.

“We’re dominating him, aren’t we? And we’re already pissing on him so what’s the harm?”

“Ariana?” Liara asked.

She was silent for a few moments. “Finish what you’re doing, Elsie.” But she added sternly, “Then we talk.”

Knowing I would now not be rescued, I could have fought her off but she asked for others to help her. Whether they did so willingly or not, I’m not sure, but I felt at least three pairs of hands on each arm. Now that I couldn’t breathe, there was only one thing I could do.

How I didn’t throw up, I don’t know. All Elsmeni did was ram more of her cock down my throat. “Yeah, bet you loved that taste of that, you bitch.”

Then her cock was gone, the hands released me, and I could only lean forward and spit on the ground. I barely noticed how quiet it got after that before Tevos said, “Too fucking far, Elsie. We all agreed he wouldn’t have to do that.” If I didn’t know her any better, Tevos sounded rather upset by it. “If it makes him sick, the fun will be over. Is that what you wanted?”

I heard quite a few murmurs and I think a few of the others were upset or angry at what happened. I did glance up at Elsmeni and she immediately looked… crestfallen. It was one thing to be in character, but now that others were turning against her… “I thought this was the whole point. Push the boundaries. See when he’d break.”

“We’d already agreed that we’d piss on him but he wouldn’t drink,” Liara stated.

It descended into an argument after that. For the first time, my girls argued. Though Elsmeni was hurt, she fought her case, and a few backed her. More were on the side of Tevos and Liara, but there was a clear divide. When it didn’t look like there’d be any resolution, that’s when I stood up, put two fingers in my mouth, and whistled.

Silence, probably surprised silence, and everyone looked at me. “No arguments,” I said, using the authoritative voice I hadn’t used in years, “This is not an issue to be falling out over.”

“But Shepard…” Liara started.

“No.” Just the use of that firm word made her eyes fill with desire. Looking around, many hadn’t seen me use that tone with them. All of them were now very interested. “The last thing I want to see is my girls falling out over something rather trivial. Did I like it? No, I didn’t. Did I expect? Truthfully, I figured someone would push that boundary eventually. Should it happen again? I hope not.”

“Shepard… I…” Elsmeni couldn’t even get the words out.

“Elsie, and I’m calling you that because of Lylis, I’m not mad in the slightest. A little queasy having drank some of your piss, but honestly, there are worse things in the world. I know what you were doing, and if it was going to be anyone, I figured it would be you or Aria.”

“I’m just happy pissing on your face, Shepard,” Aria admitted, “The fact you freely let me fist you keeps me happy.”

I looked at Tevos. “Ariana, I know there was an agreement, but with everything that’s happened, it wasn’t a surprise. Can you understand that?”

“Of course, Shepard. I know we are testing the boundaries, but it was just…”

“I guess it isn’t in the rules,” Liara stated, “So fair is fair. We might have had an agreement but, as that rule wasn’t broken, I guess we can’t be too hard on Elsie.”

I just sat down in my chair and took a breather. Shiala disappeared, wandering back later with a glass of water for me to help get rid of the lingering aftertaste. The girls left me alone for a few minutes. I kept my eyes on Elsmeni, who continued to look upset, so I eventually called her over so she could sit on my lap, resting her head against my shoulder as I held her. “I’m not angry,” I said quietly, “It’s part of the game we’re playing.”

“I’m so…”

“No, do not apologise at all. Punishment weekend means exactly that. I knew I might end up doing one or two things not particularly pleasurable.”

I noticed Tevos in discussion with a few others. After half an hour, she approached me. “Shepard, we’ve been talking and, considering your rather magnanimous viewpoint on the issue, and the fact most of the girls are now horny beyond belief having seen your ‘Commander’ voice, we’ve agreed that you should be allowed to orgasm.”

“Thank you!”

“Further to that agreement, we’ve agreed you can choose however you want.”

“Easy. In this chair. I want Liara riding my cock and you in my arse, Shiala waiting nearby so she can ride me next. Quite simple really. One proviso.”

“Yes?”

“Everyone else leaves the room and watches on a vidscreen. Once we’re done, they can return.”

Tevos turned around. “You heard him, girls.”

I don’t think any of them were surprised by what I requested, though I heard some rather humorous comments about how lucky Liara and Shiala were. I think plenty wanted to be fucked by Commander Shepard. Might have to revert to my ‘Commander’ voice every so often.

Once I was comfortable on a nearby lounge, Liara got in position, sharing a passionate kiss with her as Tevos removed the contraption and Liara lowered herself down on my cock. I groaned loudly. “I’m going to last two minutes and pass out,” I said.

“You’ll stay hard, Shepard. It’s okay.”

As Liara slowly started to ride my cock, I felt Tevos get in position and slide her cock into me too. She was surprisingly gentle, Shiala sitting next to me so I could turn and kiss her too, providing at least a slight distraction. But feeling my cock deep inside Liara’s pussy was just far too much. I hadn’t fucked her in ages, and my cock was aching for release. She knew I was getting closer so immediately rode me faster, gripping her by the hips. “Oh god!” I cried.

“Cum in me, Shepard,” she moaned in reply.

I roared when I did cum, driving my cock deep into her, feeling blast after blast of cum erupt from what felt like deep within my soul. She fell forward and I held onto her tightly, barely noticing Tevos had stopped, her cock buried inside me too, as I collapsed back onto the lounge. The last thing I did was lean down onto Shiala’s shoulder and enjoy a little sleep.

I’m sure I was only out for a few minutes, but by the time I regained my sense, Tevos had pulled out and sitting beside me, Liara still on my cock, grinding herself as I was still rock hard. “Holy shit, that was a good one,” I said.

“I think we’ll let you cum the rest of the time,” Tevos stated, “I think we prefer it when you cum while we fuck you.”

“I don’t mind an afternoon or evening of denial, but that was a rather long time, Mistress.”

She kissed my cheek. “My name is Ariana, Shepard. I think we should end it here.”

“Are you sure?” Tevos nodded, so I turned and gave her a deep kiss. “No matter what, I did have a lot of fun.”

“I know you did, and so did I.”

“Me too,” Shiala stated, Liara nodding her agreement.

“I’ll go tell the others. You enjoy a bit of time with these two.”

Liara had taken a load so was happy to move so Shiala could sit on my cock. The former was happy just to sit next to me as Shiala rode me for quite a while. I may have cum really hard inside Liara, but my second orgasm wasn’t long in arriving. The human body can be a bloody marvel at times, Shiala delighted to also take a massive load inside her.

“Reckon he’s just impregnated us, Liara?”

My face must have been priceless as the pair of them started to giggle. “I can feel it dripping out of me. If I’m not pregnant now, there’s something wrong.”

“Are you guys joking or…”

“Well, who knows, Shepard. It’s not like you’ve fucked any of us recently, is it? Maybe the power of Commander Shepard’s cum will be too powerful for any preventative measures.”

Both kissed me as Shiala admitted, “I’m just glad you fucked me. It’s been too long.”

“Things have been… different lately,” I confessed, “I guess with the arrival of the news girls, we just carried on what we started far longer than usual.”

“Do you want it to continue?” Liara wondered.

“Honestly, I do miss fucking or making love to some of you. Hell, I even miss doing it with Aria!”

“Okay, I’ll chat with Tevos and a few others then. We’ll sort it out. What do you want to do now?”

“I want a shower, a big meal, then I want to go to sleep. The only proviso is that I want your company tonight for nothing other than sleeping beside me.”

That earned me another pair of kisses. “I think that can be arranged, Shepard,” Liara said, Shiala and her grabbing a hand each and leading me towards my bedroom.


End file.
